Out of the Blue
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: When Riyo Chuchi attempts to find help to end the Clone War beyond the outer rim, she crash lands on the most unlikley of planets...
1. Prologue: A Slight Miscalculation

**know I'm doing a lot of other fanfics besides Team Lyoko, but I'm almost done retyping Ch 3 and it will be up by Oct 4. This is a fanfic I decided to write in response to an episode of Star Wars The Clone Wars with featured Senator Riyo Chuchi. Since there are absolutely no fanfics of her, I decided to make my own. Note that this doesn't take place in the time line of my books, but it does have me in it. Not gonna say anything else. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Star Wars, Riyo Chuchi, or anything you're about to read about. All Star Wars related characters and worlds belong to George Lucas of LucasFilm Ltd. Please support the official release. **

Star Wars

Out of the Blue

Prologue

A Slight Miscalculation

In the far reaches of space in what some people know as the "Star Wars Galaxy", a small Pantoran ship flies out toward the border between the Unknown Regions, an area of space containing billions of planets that remain unexplored by many.

Aboard the ship, Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora prepares everything for the task she sets upon herself, the task that she knew very well that if the Senate had found out about, that she was about to embark into uncharted territory alone with no permission from the Senate or the chancellor, she would be stripped or her position as Senator and representative of her world.

Suddenly, the comlink on her ship began to beep.

She walked over towards it and pressed a small button on the device.

An image of Togruta Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano appeared before her.

"Ahsoka." Riyo plainly says to her close friend.

"Riyo, I can understand about going against rules when it's completely necessary, but deliberately disobeying rules under no circumstances is just suicide!" Ahsoka says with worry.

"It's not under no circumstances," Riyo defends. "I told you, it's to go look for help and assistance to stop the Separatists and put an end to this war."

"Ok, considering you do make it through and find a civilization able to mass space travel, what makes you think they'll be nice enough to give some help just for nothing?"

"Alright, First: I never said "for nothing". I'd make sure to offer them what they would receive if they decided to join the Republic. Trade, technology, life samples, protection, everything they could want. And Second: It might seem like a long shot, but there's a slim chance that there are nice decent people out there who would decided to lend a hand in ending this nightmare. I have to try."

Ahsoka shows a grave look of concern on her face.

"Well, I still don't think it's smart to just go all by yourself. You could have at least asked me to come with you. I would have said yes." Ahsoka says to her friend.

"No. That would only involve the Jedi into this mess. They've got enough problems already. I've been hearing talk in the Senate that they plan to take over the Republic."

"Ok. Disregarding that completely because I know that couldn't happen in a million years." Ahsoka says with frustration.

"Besides, recently I been discovering... new things about myself, skills and talents that I've never known I had." Riyo says.

"Wait." Ahsoka begins. "Are you saying that... you think you can feel the Force?"

"I don't know. But when I'm on my homeworld, when I close my eyes and focus hard enough, it's as if I hear the dozens of people and animals all calling out to each other, as if they were all connected in some way." Riyo explains in amazement.

"That's definitely the Force. Being able to sense those around you, their thoughts, their fears, and their life force." Ahsoka says.

"It's not that I'm not happy, it's just... people born with the Force are identified not too long after they're born. I've gone 17 years without even knowing." Riyo says.

"I really don't know what to tell you. Ever considered applying for training?" Ahsoka asks.

"As a Jedi?" Riyo begins. "I don't think that's possible. I'm already a senator of the Republic and I'm too old for training... Unless,"

"What?"

"Maybe, you could secretly train me."

"OK, back it up there. I'm still a Padawan myself and can't legally have an apprentice until I become a Knight. It's not that I don't want to Riyo, but If the council ever found out...

Ahsoka's sentence was cut short there when suddenly as if out of nowhere, a stray meteor hurtles toward the hull of Riyo's ship and impacts hard, causing Riyo to stumble toward the controls and accidentally press a button which engages the hyperdrive.

"What happened?" Ahsoka says.

"A meteor hit my ship and caused me to engage my hyperdrive." Riyo says in fear.

"Can you disengage?"

"It's no good. Coordinates are already locked in. I can't stop it!"

"Riyo!" Ahsoka's image then begins to fade.

"Ahsoka!" Riyo calls to her friend receiving no response.

Suddenly, the ship begins to lurch forward as it makes the jump to lightspeed.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Riyo shouts as her ship bursts forward into the the starry abyss of the Unknown Regions.

**End of Prologue. Hope this is intresting enough to keep you reading. If not... well then my life is over. Just kidding! The first chapter will show where exactly Riyo's ship will land. Please review. Thx!**


	2. Chapter 1: Is This a Dream?

Part One: Out of the Blue

Chapter One

Is This a Dream?

Adam awoke in his bed with a jolt.

Even though he slept fine and had no nightmares at all last night, he couldn't shake the feeling that something soon was going to happen, something big.

Well, besides the fact that the next day would be his 18th birthday.

But that wasn't what made him on edge.

He got out of bed, got dressed and walked out into the living room of his house.

His mom and dad went out early for the day, most likely to go pick up presents or make reservations for his big birthday dinner and his sister was at a sleep over at her friends so he literally had the entire house to himself!

He decided since he didn't need to go to work today, that he would try to catch up on any recorded shows he'd missed over time.

"Oh, God. Where's the remote?" He said to himself looking around the room slightly frustrated.

After a couple minutes of looking under furniture and turning over couch cushions, he found the remote.

He then sits down comfortably on the couch as he turns the TV on.

A few seconds after, his orange colored pet cat Alex jumps up on the couch and lies down snugly with his owner.

"Hey buddy." Adam says affectionately as he pets his head hearing him purr happily.

Suddenly, a gigantic bomb like sound erupts outside causing Adam to jerk in fear and Alex to run away rapidly.

It felt as if an earthquake had just hit the house!

After a few seconds had passes since the tremor, Adam managed to get himself up from the couch and made his way slowly toward the door.

He cautiously turns the knob and slowly opens the door

The front yard outside remained as it normally did.

He looked to the left toward the old antique shop parking lot next door.

Same as it was.

But when he looked right towards his neighbors house, his face turned shocked with surprise.

A large metallic object lie in the middle of a crater in the yard next door.

Despite his better judgment, he quickly puts his shoes on and races outside to see what had landed.

When he reaches the yard, he looks toward the object in the crater which now bears the resemblance of an alien spaceship, one that seemed very familiar.

His face then becomes shocked when he sees a human like figure lying face down on the yard not too far from the "ship".

He races over toward the person to see if he/she is ok.

He picks the stranger up in his arms and instantly recognizes her face.

It was Riyo Chuchi from Star Wars The Clone Wars!

"This.. this can't be happening." Adam says disbelievingly for a short moment.

He loved watching all the Star Wars movies and the TV series and playing a lot of the games, but Riyo Chuchi was a made up character and couldn't possibly be real... could she?

He then decides to try and wake her up.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

Riyo slowly opens her eyes with a groan.

She then looks up and sees a young teenage human male looking down with a worried expression

"Are you ok?" Adam asks her.

"I think so." Riyo says rubbing her head in exhaustion.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you... Riyo Chuchi?" Adam asks her.

"Ye.. yes." Riyo says surprised that the young boy knew who she was. "But how do you know who I am? Unless..."

"What?" Adam asks.

"Do you know of the Galactic Republic?" Riyo asks.

"Well, yeah. I have." Adam answers.

Riyo's eyes then widen with excitement.

"This is excellent! I can't believe my luck that I..."

Riyo then stumbles down in pain grasping her side.

"You ok?" Adam asks concerned as he quickly comes down by her side.

"Yes. I just had a rough landing is all."

"What happened?" Adam asks.

"Well, to begin with, I was preparing my ship to explore beyond the outer rim of my galaxy into the Unknown Regions." Riyo begins. "You've no doubt heard of the tragedy called the Clone Wars, right?"

Adam's eyes then widen with surprise.

"Unfortunately. I know the Clone Army of the Republic is doing battle with the droid forces of the Confederacy. What's happened recently?"

"Well, My Jedi Padawan friend Ahsoka Tano and I just helped stop a Trade Federation blockade over my homeworld of Pantora." Riyo answers.

Adam then also instantly remembers an episode of Clone Wars he'd seen the night before of the exact same description! Just what was going on?

"By the way, I never did catch your name." Riyo says.

"Oh sorry." Adam says abruptly. "My name's Adam."

"Nice to meet you." Riyo says shaking his hand. "Adam.. not a name I've heard before.. but I kind of like it."

Adam smiles toward hearing this.

"Oh! Is my ship still intact?" Riyo says with concern.

"Yeah. It looks okay." He says looking toward the Pantoran ship.

"Maybe we should go inside. People around here aren't used to stray spaceships crashing down out of nowhere." Adam says helping Riyo up to her feet.

"Okay." Riyo says.

They then begin to walk back toward Adam's house while he carefully helps Riyo walk the way there.

("_Just what the hell is going on_?") Adam thought to himself.

("_I'm helping a Star Wars character from her crashed ship in my neighbors yard to my house... Is this __a dream_?")

He then decides to not dwell on it and continues to walk toward his house.

The only thing that he was extremely grateful for were that his neighbors were away too!


	3. Chapter 2: How do I say this?

Chapter 2

How do I say this?

Adam and Riyo enter the house with him still supporting her on his shoulders.

"Um.. Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam responds.

"I'm actually feeling better now then when we were outside."

Adam notices what she means **(This is embarrassing for even me to write!) **and quickly lets her go while turning to the other side with his hands on his head casually.

Suddenly, Alex jumps up onto the old entertainment center near the door perched right beside Riyo.

"Oh! Who's this?" Riyo says slightly surprised.

"That's my pet cat, Alex." Adam says.

"Oh, he's so cute! May I ?" Riyo asks.

"Sure." Adam answers.

Riyo then pets Alex happily causing him to purr loudly.

"Strange little creature, but really cute." Riyo says

"You guys don't have pets like these back in the Republic?" Adam asks.

"Well, the closest thing we have to Alex is 5 times as big with razor sharp teeth... and could easily take us both down." Riyo answers.

"Oh... yeah." Adam says remembering the ferocious Nexu from the Geonosian Arena in Episode II.

"So, do you live here by your self?"

"Oh, no. My parents are out doing stuff and my sister's away at a friends." Adam answers

"That must be nice..."

"Why? Don't you ever get to see your parents?" Adam asks her.

"Occasionally. Not as much as I'd like, seeing as I'm a senator in the Galactic Senate."

"I know. And at... uh.. how old are you?" Adam asks.

"17"

"Wow. Same as me. Actually, I'm turning 18 tomorrow." Adam says.

"That's sounds great." Riyo says to her new friend.

"Yeah, though it's kinda got me nervous, ya know. 18th birthday. Most important one in a kids life."

"Yeah."

A short silence falls upon to two for a while.

"So," Riyo starts up. "Here's something I just thought of."

"What?" Adam asks.

"You said that you were familiar with the Republic, seeing as how you knew my name. But earlier, you said your people weren't "used to" spaceships flying out of nowhere... Is there something your not telling me?"

Adam felt a little nervous now that Riyo had caught him in a lie. He knew very well how he knew of the Republic and why people weren't used to spaceships, but he wondered how he could tell her that in his world... she, until just now, wasn't real?

Finally, he came to a decision.

"Well, I'd like you to see something. It'll answer your question." Adam said knowing what he was getting himself into.

"O..Ok." Riyo says now a bit nervous as to what he meant.

Adam leads her down the short hallway with Alex following closely behind

They then enter a medium sized blue painted room with a bed, desk, and blue dresser with a sand filed tank on top of it.

But what Riyo saw in the room made her gasp in surprise

Lined atop the top of the desk from left to right were dozens of Star Wars figures, **(Yes, I collect Star Wars action figures. Don't judge me because I'm sure those of reading aren't too far off. No offense.)** most of which resembled species and machines from her home galaxy!

She recognizes a great deal of them, mostly Jedi looking beings carrying lightsabers of every color.

She recognized her friends Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Grand Master Yoda, and many different Jedi she'd heard about through holo reports. She even saw one of her friend Ahsoka at the far end, which reminded her of how worried she must be that she just mysterious disappeared.

"This... this is amazing!" Riyo says with a smile.

"Huh. Never thought I'd hear a girl say anything like that about these things." Adam says out loud.

"But... that doesn't exactly answer my question before." Riyo says facing Adam with a puzzled face.

Adam then nervously takes a deep breath of air and readies himself for what he was about to say.

"Well, How do I say this?"

"Say what?" Riyo asks.

"Well, the truth is... I really do know about and the Republic and the Jedi and so do lots of other people but... they don't exactly know it really exists."

"Really exists?" Riyo says confused.

"Yeah. In my world, the Republic, the Jedi, Sith and your galaxy... are a part of an entertainment franchise called "Star Wars". It was created by a man named George Lucas some 33 years ago, before I was born. It became such a popular franchise that they started making games, books and "dramatizations" about the struggles of the Jedi against the evil Sith. They made a great deal of characters to go with those stories. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2..."

"R2-D2?" Riyo asks

"That little blue astromech droid you met on Orto Plutonia? He's very popular."

"Wait, just one single model of a droid is popular here?" Riyo asks.

"Well, I mean as a cultural icon, like a celebrity."

"For just one droid?"

"Well, never mind about that. The point is... here, nobody thinks the Republic, Jedi or your galaxy even exists. They just think it's make believe or pretend." Adam says regretfully.

Riyo face then turns worried with fear and confusion.

"So... what your saying... is that I'm just some made up character for someone elses amusement and that I... don't exist?"

"No. No, no. That's not what I meant! You and everything else **does** exist, no one really knows it." Adam says trying to catch Riyo from falling down as she stumbles around in confusion.

"I'm really sorry, Riyo. I should have chosen my words better. That's not what I meant at all."

Riyo then begins to calm down and catch her breath.

"What planet am I on, exactly?" she asks calmly

"Earth, a planet in what we here call the "Milky Way Galaxy".

"You... Earthlings.. seem to have most unusual name for things." Riyo says.

"Yeah, I guess" Adam says back. "Hey, why did you decided to fly out beyond the outer rim?" he asks

"Well, What I had planned was to search for other civilizations that might show interest in joining the Republic to stop the Confederacy and ending the war." Riyo answers "Why?"

"Well, I'm really sorry to say this, but with our limited technology here on Earth, the closest journey we've made into space is to our own moon. All other pictures and info about other planets are seen by satellites we send out into space, but we might be centuries away from actually getting to those places. I'm sorry, Riyo." Adam says with a hint of sadness.

Riyo's face then turns sad with disappointment.

"So... everything I set out to do...was for nothing?"

"No, it wasn't for nothing." Adam reassures while, (for some reason), taking her hands.

"Just because we can't help you here, doesn't mean they're aren't thousands.. no, billions of others out there. You can't give up on just one try."

Riyo's face then lightens up with a smile as Adam does the same.

Just then, they look down at each other holding hands and quickly "break off." **(God, I can't believe I'm actually writing this!). **

"Thank you, Adam." Riyo says to him. "You're right. I can't just give up on one try. No matter how many galaxies I have to explore, I'll find a way to make sure to put an end to the war."

"Ya know, you don't have to do everything alone." Adam says. "I know you made a promise to Obi-Wan to try your best to end the war, but, don't you think you may be going a **bit** too far?"

"Well... maybe a little. But, can I tell you something?"

"What is it"

" I'm not sure if you already know this or not, but lately Ahsoka and I discovered that I may in fact be... Force Sensitive."

Adam's face then turns very surprised

"Really?"

"I think so."

"But, that doesn't make sense. People who can feel the Force are identified as infants right away, why weren't you?"

"Up till recently, I wasn't even aware that I had this gift. I've gone my whole life not knowing." Riyo responds.

"Well, I really don't know what to tell you about that." Adam says. "But... What will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" Riyo asks.

"I mean... now that you know no one here can help you with what you need... will you... leave?"

Riyo then contemplatives this thought for a few moments, while looking at the disappointed and slightly sad face of her new friend, while at the same time, feeling through the Force his sorrow if she would leave.

She then comes to a decision.

"Well... I don't exactly need to leave yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's still a great deal I could learn here on Earth. Maybe by blending in here, and perhaps with your knowledge of my universe, together we could find a way to help each other."

Adam's face then lights up with happiness towards hearing this.

"Wait, how will you "blend in?" No offense, but most people here don't have blue skin." He asks.

"We'll find some way. I'll still after to try to contact Ahsoka to let her know I'm okay." Riyo responds to him

"Okay, but what do I tell me family? Don't get me wrong. This is a dream come true, but they might not be able to handle this."

"Well, when will they be back?" Riyo asks.

"In about... 8 hours."

"Hmm. Well, like I said, We'll figure something out." Riyo says to her friend.

"Oh Yeah! Since I told you about the whole "spaceship" deal, we should probably hide your ship before something finds it out in my neighbor's yard." Adam says.

"That bad?" Riyo asks

"Well, let's just say, most people hear are not so accustomed to meeting new intelligent life that... isn't of their species."

Riyo simple gives Adam an "are you serious?" look .

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's go hide that ship." Riyo says to him

"Yeah, let's go do that." Adam agrees as they begin out the room door

* * *

After managing to "park the ship inconspicuously in the back yard of Adam's house, Riyo attempts to use her comlink to contact... well, you all know who.

To her relief, Ahsoka appears on her communicator.

"Riyo! Thank goodness you're okay!" Ahsoka says to her friend. "I was on the verge of going after you."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Ahsoka." Riyo says.

"Why's that?"

"It's a long story. But you should know I'm okay and have found shelter for the next few days or so." Riyo says to her.

"Days? You're not coming back right away?" Ahsoka says worried. "What did you find?"

"Something you might want to sit down for." Riyo says to her far away friend.

_(Something tells me this going to be a long talk.)  
_

**End of Ch 2. Looks like when I was editing a couple of Ch's, the conclusion or whatever the heck got erased. So, guess I'll have to rewrite them from scratch. Anyways, Ch 3 will have Riyo and I watch a certain "movie". I'll leave you guys to think on that. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter3:Senators,Movies and Other Crap

Chapter 3

Senators, Movies and Other Crap

Riyo and Adam head into the living room talking to each other about terms and customs on Earth in order for her to blend in with the people of the planet.

"Wow, It's still hard to believe that even after 2000 years, the people of this planet are still divided by countries, religion and even race." Riyo comments on what little Adam told her about the history of his world.

"Yeah. That right there is the main reason why we're still grounded to this planet," Adam begins "Because we still haven't learned that we're all **the same** people, and we should be working together to find out what's out **there** and get over what's here on Earth... or something like that."

They then sit down together on the couch along with Alex who quickly jumps up and lies down between Riyo and Adam.

Also, another cat with a black and white fur color is seen quietly meowing on the far right arm of the couch.

"Oh! You have **two** cats?" Riyo says happily.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. That's Lily, Alex's sister. We got Alex along with her. You see, originally, my sister wanted to get her own kitten, a baby cat, and my dad had found a mother and her litter outside where he works. He even found a little kitten that he knew she would love."

"Lily?" Riyo guesses.

"Yep. But when we went to the animal shelter to look at the kittens, I saw this one energetic little orange and white kitten who was darting around the room playing. Strangely enough, he was the only boy of his litter, and even though my parents said they planned on getting only **one** cat, I begged and pleaded to let us get one more. And eventually, they said yes."

Riyo then makes the connection Adam was saying to her as she looks down as Alex sleeping beside the two of them.

"That orange kitten was Alex, wasn't it?"

"Yep, it was." (**Note that every detail about these cats are 100% true and real. These are actually cats that my family and I own who I decided to add in the book for fun. But enough about cats. Let's get back to what you REALLY came here for.) **

"He's also the first male cat we've owned as a family. It's always been girls before then."

"You had others?" Riyo asks.

"Yeah, but let's talk about that later." Adam says changing the subject "Wanna watch that "thing" I talked to you about?"

"Right. This "movie" thing people watch around here. From what you told me, it seems to be the primary source of entertainment on this world."

"Well, we do other things around here like... exercising outside and... reading books." Adam says.

A short silence falls after this line.

"But yeah. Most people watch these things." Adam says "A Television, or TV for short, is what you would call a primitive version of a holo projector. It can beam and relay images, but to an extent."

"That's all right." Riyo says. "I always did prefer the simpler things over the new hi tech trend. Reminds you what started it all."

"Like what?" Adam asks.

"Well, I prefer to write things on paper rather then in a data pad, but only to see how it was before hand and kind of for fun."

"I don't know if I catch you on that." Adam says a but confused.

"Yeah, forget I even brought it up." Riyo hesitantly responds. "What are we watching again?"

"It's the first of the Star Wars series. It's titled: Episode I The Phantom Menace."

"Why is it called that?" Riyo asks

"I... honestly have no idea." Adam answers. "But it's set 10 years before the Clone Wars, back when Naboo was been blockaded by the Trade Federation."

"Oh yes. My friend Senator Amidala has often told me of the troubles she went through then." Riyo says slightly sad.

"I know." Adam says to her. "I always felt bad that people on Naboo died, but I didn't think that it was ever..."

"Real?" Riyo finishes.

"Yeah. Now that I know it was... is... it kind of changes my out look on things. Are you still okay with watching this?"

"Are you?" Riyo asks back.

"I guess so. But it's your home galaxy that was under attack, not mine."

"I'll be fine. None of it's even real... remember?" Riyo says to Adam jokingly.

"Heh. Yeah, right." Adam says with a chuckle. "Oh! I almost forgot. In the introduction of the movie, there's a opening crawl of text explaining what's going on in the galaxy at that moment... or something, the only problem is it's written in English, a language we use here."

"And you think I won't be able to read it?" Riyo asks him.

"Well, from what I've seen, though people where you come from speak it calling it Galactic Basic, writing the two languages are completely different." Adam answers.

"Hmm. I see we're that would be a problem." Riyo thinks. "If I'm to blend in here, learning how to write one of the languages here would seem practical."

She then comes up with an idea.

"I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Well, people in tuned with the Force have the ability to read the thoughts of others within an instant, right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Adam says a little worried.

"Maybe I could try to use the Force to read your memories of the language in your mind and "download" it into mine."

Adam then backs up a little in fear.

"Whoa Whoa! Wait a minute. I'm all for you blending in here as best as possible, and I'm not trying to criticize, but your still just learning how to use the Force. For all you know, you could wipe my mind clean out of my head and I'll spend the rest of my existance being fed through a plastic tube!"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Riyo says to him

"You could learn the language from scratch." Adam suggests.

Both of them are silent towards this.

"Okay, fine. I just really hope we **both** turn out okay from this." Adam says inching closer towards Riyo.

"I really hope so too." Riyo says with doubt.

"What?" Adam says nervously.

"Oh, just close your eyes!" Riyo says to him.

Adam then closes his eyes waiting for something to happen.

Riyo then puts her fingers to his temples and begins to close hers as she focuses.

Both then feel a flow of energy unlike any they've felt before, as if they could feel every life force of the living things around them. The trees, the animals, the people. It was radiant and calm as a gentle flowing breeze that radiated from everywhere.

_**This**_ was what the Force really was.

Riyo then taps into Adam's memories of the language he grew up learning and knowing his whole life. Everything he'd learned in 18 years flowed to her in the course of 10 seconds!

Both then open their eyes instantly without a word.

"Are you alright?" Riyo asks Adam.

"Yeah... In fact, I feel great." Adam says slightly exhilarated. "What about you? Did it work?"

"Let's see. Can I get a piece of paper and something to write with please?"

"Sure." Adam says going toward the desk in his parents room and quickly coming back with a pen and a piece of paper as Riyo asked.

"Ok." Riyo says taking the two objects. "Can you give me a word?"

"Ok. Uh... Taris."

"Why Taris?" Riyo asks.

"It's one of my favorite planets." Adam answers.

"Alright then." Riyo says as she slowly writes the letters on the piece of paper.

When she finishes, the letters T-A-R-I-S are seen written.

"That's right! You know English now!" Adam says happily.

"And you didn't end up a catatonic!" Riyo says back jokingly.

"Yeah! Everyone wins!" Adam says

Both of them laugh happily for a moment.

"So, know that I know English, shall we pick up where we left off?" Riyo says to her friend.

"You're sure you'll be okay watching this?" Adam asks making sure.

Riyo responds to this by picking up the remote and presses the play button.

The two then lay back as the 20th Century Fox fanfare plays signaling the start of the movie.

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away..._

**Star Wars**

**Episode I**

**The Phantom Menace**

**Turmoil has engulfed the ****Galactic Republic. The taxation** **of trade routes to outlying star** **systems is in dispute.** **Hoping to resolve the matter** **with a blockade of deadly** **battleships, the greedy Trade** **Federation has stopped all** **shipping to the small planet** **of Naboo.** **While the congress of the** **Republic endlessly debates** **this alarming chain of events,** **the Supreme Chancellor has** **secretly dispatched two Jedi** **Knights, the guardians of** **peace and justice in the ****galaxy, to settle the conflict...**

**(Also, please not that I'm only going to show bits and pieces of the film relative towards the flow of the story.)**

The movie then opens to a Republic class shuttle in route towards the Trade Federation blockade of ships orbiting Naboo

On board the ship are two figures dressed in brown Jedi robes accompanied by two Republic pilot.

"Pilot?" The taller Jedi says to the female pilot.

"Yes sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

The pilot then presses a button which open the communications between them and Viceroy Nute Gunray.

"With all due respect, the ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

"Yes, or course. As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd happy to receive the ambassadors."

* * *

Later aboard the Federation ship, the two Jedi figures pull back their hoods to reveal each others faces.

One an older looking face with long brown hair and a small beard on his face, and a young Padawan, judging by the long braid down his face with short cut red-brown hair.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The Padawan says to his master.

"I don't sense anything." The master says back to his apprentice.

"It's not about the mission, master. It's something... elsewhere.. elusive."

"Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs."

Riyo suddenly clicks together that the young Padawan was her older Jedi friend!

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future." Obi-Wan says to his master

"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan." The master says in response.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan says as they walk towards the window of the room viewing the starry picture outside.

"How do you think this Trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" Obi-Wan asks his master.

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." the master answers.

* * *

Later on the bridge of the ship, Gunray and his Neimoidian aide attempt to contact the evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious through holo projector.

"What is it?" Sidious asks impatiently.

"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious." The aide says. "The blockade is finished! We dare not go against these Jedi.

"Viceroy. I don't want to see this stunned slime in my sight again." Sidious coldly says.

The aide then leaves the room in shame.

"This turn of events is unfortunate." Sidious says to Gunray. "We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops."

"My Lord, is that.. legal?"

"I will **make it** legal."

"And the Jedi?"

"The chancellor should never have brought them into this. Kill them immediately." Sidious orders.

"Yes, yes my Lord. As you wish." Gunray complies as the image of Sidious disappears.

* * *

Later after evading the assassination attempt made towards them, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan discover a massive armada of battle droids preparing for attack.

"Battle droids." Qui-Gon says surprised.

"It's an invasion army" Obi-Wan identifies.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon says. "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

"You were right about one thing Master," Obi-Wan begins. "The negotiations **were** short."

* * *

After arriving on Naboo, meeting up with Jar Jar Binks, and navigating their way towards the capitol city of Theed, Qui-Gon and the others rescue Queen Amidala and the others from the group of droids escorting them to a concentration camp.

"We're ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon says to Governor Sio Bibble.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, ambassador." The governor says to the Jedi Master.

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon responds. "It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications." Captain Panaka informs.

"Do you have a transport?" Qui-Gon asks.

"In the main hanger. This way." Panaka says leading them to the hanger.

* * *

Later after barely escaping the Federation blockade over the planet, the crew of the Queens royal starship is forced to land on the desert world of Tatooine to fuel and repair the ship.

It's there that Qui-Gon and the others meet up with a 9 year old human slave with an extraordinary talent for machines and repairs, Anakin Skywalker.

Later, after kindly offering to help Qui-Gon's group with repairing their ship by entering the local Pod Race to win the prize money to buy the needed parts, Qui-Gon and Anakin's mother, Shmi stand each other as they watch Anakin and his friends prepare the Pod for tomorrows race.

"You should be very proud of your son." Qui-Gon says to Shmi. "He gives without any thought of reward."

"Well, he knows nothing of greed. He has a..."

"He has special powers." Qui-Gon finishes.

"Yes"

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait."

"He deserves better then a slave's life." Shmi says sadly.

"Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him earlier." Qui-Gon says. "The Force is unusually strong with him. That much is clear. Who was his father?"

Shmi then looks a little concerned.

"There **was no** father." Shmi answers.

A surprised look then appears on Qui-Gon's face.

"I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him... I can't explain what happened." Shmi says. "Can you help him?"

"I don't know. I didn't exactly come here to free slaves."

**(Just a quick update, I'm gonna show just 4 or 5 more plot related scenes before I end the chapter. REALLY tired of doing this.)**

Later after arriving on Coruscant to warn the Chancellor and the Senate of the Federation attack, Queen Amidala and Senator Palpatine address the Senate in an attempt to persuade them to intervene, but unfortunately, they remain skeptical or their claim.

"The point is conceded." Chancellor Valorum begins. "Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?'

"I will not defer." The queen responds. "I've come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now." "I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discus this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed." I move for a vote of no confidence... in Chancellor Valorum's leadership.

Roars of agreement around the Senate room.

"Now they will elect a new chancellor." Palpatine says. "A strong chancellor. One who will not let our tragedy continue."

* * *

After making the decision to return to Naboo to liberate the planet from the Federation, the Queen's handmaiden Padme, now revealed as the true Queen of Naboo, successfully convinces the Gungan population to lend their support in an all out assault against the droid army. Their plan is to have a group of Gungans lead off a majority of the army in order for Padme, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and a couple others to infiltrate the royal palace and capture the Viceroy. Meanwhile, a small squadron of Naboo starfighters attempt to destroy the lead Control Ship controlling all droids on the surface.

Anakin, accidentally launching a starfighter carrying him and R2-D2 into the battle, finds himself struggling to escape the hanger of the Control Ship.

After miraculously regaining control of the starfighter, Anakin inadvertently fires 2 proton energy shots towards the main reactor destroying it instantly!

Anakin and R2-D2 then race toward the exit of the ship as it begins to combust.

"Now **this** is Podracing!" Anakin says in excitement.

The fleet then heads back towards the planet in victory as the core of the ship explodes, disabling the droid army, ending the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, after slaying the Zabrak Sith Lord, Darth Maul, Obi-Wan rushes to his mortally wounded Master Qui-Gon.

"No, it... it's too late." Qui-Gon says weakly.

"No!" Obi-Wan cries out.

"Obi-Wan, promise... promise me you will train the boy." He says referring to Anakin.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan complies with tears running down his face.

Qui-Gon then weakly wipes them from his face.

"He... is the Chosen One. He... will bring balance. Train him"

With that, Qui-Gon's eyes close... and was gone, leaving Obi-Wan to cry in sadness of his fallen mentor.

* * *

Later after Gunray is sent back to the Senate to explain the invasion, Obi-Wan and Yoda meet at the royal palace to discus Anakin's future.

"Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight the council does." Yoda begins. "But agree with your taking of this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not"

"Qui-Gon believed in him." Obi-Wan says to Yoda.

Yoda then sighs in concern

"The Chosen One the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training"

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin."

Yoda then paces back and forth in frustration.

"Without the approval of the council if I must."

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not."

Yoda then takes a deep breathe and comes to a decision.

"Agree with you the council does." Yoda says to Obi-Wan. "Your apprentice young Skywalker will be."

* * *

Later, Obi-Wan, Anakin, R2, Padme, Jar Jar and many others attend Qui-Gon's cremation with sadness and regret towards the lose of their dear friend.

Anakin then turns to Obi-Wan.

"What will happen to me now?" He asks.

"The council have granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi. I promise." Obi-Wan says to his new Padawan.

"There's no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith." Mace Windu says to Yoda.

"Always two, there are." Yoda begins. "No more, no less... a Master and an Apprentice."

"But which was destroyed: the master, or the apprentice?"

The camera then pans away from everyone else and focuses towards the plain face of Chancellor Palpatine...

* * *

Adam then turns off the TV after the movie ends.

"Wow." Riyo says amazed. "I never knew what I had missed."

"About the war?" Adam asks.

"That, and about how Obi-Wan became a Jedi and how Anakin came to the Jedi Order." Riyo answers.

"Yeah. I guess you really had to be there to know what went down." Adam says.

"By the way, how many movies are there in the series?" Riyo asks her friend.

'Uh six of them." Adam answers.

"Six?" Riyo says shocked. "How far in history does the series actually go?"

Adam then realizes something else he had forgotten.

Riyo came from the time **during** when the Clone Wars was still in motion. But what he never meant to tell her was what the true cause of the war was, and what the outcome would be. The fate of the Republic, The Jedi Order and the entire galaxy! How would she ever handle the bitter truth of the future that he had known for 5 years? And... could there possibly be a way to change it for the better?

"Hey! I just remembered. My parents are going to be home in an hour. Have you come up with an idea of how to appear normal in public?" Adam asks changing the subject.

"Well... I have been working on something with Ahsoka via comlink and it should be able to disguise me from people while I live here. But..."

"What?" Adam asks.

"There's still a problem with the last finishing touches. Once that's taken care of, it should work perfectly" Riyo says. "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure. Why not?" Adam says.

They both then head in the direction of Adam's room to see Riyo's invention.

Adam, however still is worried about what Riyo will learn of her galaxy's future by watching the other Star Wars movies.

Sooner or later, he would have to tell her the truth about the war, about the Clone Army and about Palpatine.

But for now, he chose to keep it to himself as they go to see just what Riyo and Ahsoka have invented.

**End of Ch 3. This took me forever to do and was exausting. Whatever I didn't show in this Ch I'll show in flashbacks later on. Ch 4 will have Adam see what the girls have invented and his, or "my", family will be introduced. Keep reading and Adios!**


	5. Chapter4:MeetingThe ParentsNot Stiller!

Chapter 4

Meeting The Parents (Not Stiller!)

Riyo and Adam head into Adam's room and shut the door, locking it for privacy.

Adam then closes the blinds at his window to make sure no one would see what they would go over.

"Okay," Adam says prepared. "What do you want to show me?"

"Well, to tell the truth, **I'm** not the only person who will explain it to you." Riyo says.

She then reaches into her pocket and pulls out her portable comlink.

She then presses a small button on the device and suddenly the image of Ahsoka Tano appears before them.

"Adam," Riyo introduces. "Meet my long time friend and Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

Adam's face then turns starstruck with awe at finally meeting one of his favorite Star Wars characters face to face,(so to speak...)

"So you're Adam." Ahsoka says to him happily. "Riyo's told me a lot about you and your world. Also, I'd like to thank you for taking her in."

"It's no problem really." Adam says back. "And it's really an honor to meet you, Ahsoka"

"Thanks. Now, Riyo's probably told about how she and I came up with a way to hide her appearance on this world." Ahsoka begins.

"How that's possible is through this." Riyo exclaims holding in her hand a small barrette like computer chip.

"And that is what exactly?" Adam asks confused.

"This is a portable holographic image cloaker." Riyo.

"It's basically core projector of Riyo's image data base," Ahsoka explains.

"Which I removed from my ships computer." Riyo continues.

"Using the information network you call "The Internet", we've managed to locate the perfect image that will give Riyo the appearance of a normal **human** teenage girl." Ahsoka finishes.

"Except there's one problem with it." Riyo says abruptly.

"Which is..." Adam asks.

"We're having trouble finding a viable power source to stabilize it outside of the ship." Riyo explains. "One that's solved, it should work perfectly." "The only problem with that... is where to find one."

Adam then comes to an idea.

"Well... I do know one way."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asks.

"Well, it's a bit of a risk... but maybe... we could ask my dad for help."

Riyo and Ahsoka then shows looks of slight concern.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea?" Riyo asks.

"Well, it's not like we have any other choice right now, plus if you're going to be living here for the next month or two, better to come clean with in then to keep it a secret." Adam points out. "Besides, they're my parents. They'll stand by me no matter what happens"

Riyo then sighs in defeat.

"Well, how long before they get here?" she asks.

"About 30 minutes" Adam answers.

"I just really hope you know what you're doing." Riyo says to her friend.

"You and me both, Riyo." Adam says with concern.

* * *

30 minutes later, a blue car drives down the street and into Adam's driveway.

Looking out the door, Adam then sees 3 people exit the car.

A man in his mid 40's with dark black hair and a surprising resemblance toward himself, minus his brown eyes, A woman with long brown hair with the same eyes as Adam's, and a 12 year old girl with hair like her mothers but with her fathers eyes.

Adam then opens the door to let his mother, father and sister into the house.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Adam asks causally.

"Pretty good." His dad Glynn says. "Why? You wanna know what your presents are?"

"What? No. Just asking how you guys are is all." Adam says.

"Ok, what's up? You seem tense for some reason." His mom Teresa says to him.

"Well... thing is.. I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Glynn asks.

"See, while you were gone, I found someone outside who really needs a place to stay." Adam begins.

"Ok, is this person still here?" Teresa asks.

"Yes, but you guys have to promise not to freak out or anything." Adam says to his parents and sister.

"Freak out about what?" his sister Alysha says.

Adam then turns toward the hallway and motions to Riyo to come out.

When she does, Glynn shows a bit of shock while Teresa jumps back toward the door from the unusual sight of Riyo.

"Guys, this is Riyo Chuchi and... she's kinda from the Star Wars Galaxy." Adam reveals to his family.

The three then shows faces of shock and surprise toward what he had just said.

"Wait," Alysha speaks up. "I remember her. She was in that episode of Clone Wars on Orto Plutonia."

"Hang on a sec," Glynn says. "You're telling me... that this girl is actually from the **fictional** universe of Star Wars?"

"Well Dad, if she's standing right in front of you guys, it's not really fictional anymore, is it?" Adam says.

"Ok, why is she here?" Teresa asks nervously.

"Well, she's actually a senator from the Galactic Senate of the Republic." Adam begins to explain. "She chose to pilot her ship beyond the Unknown Regions of her galaxy to find other civilizations that could join the Republic and end the Clone Wars. Unfortunately, she accidentally engaged her hyperdrive and blasted into **our** galaxy and crashed landed into Barbara's front yard."

Everyone is surprised toward this statement.

"If I may," Riyo says breaking her silence. "What I would like to do is to try to stay on this planet for a couple of days in order to learn more about the culture and lifestyle of the people here, so that maybe both your civilization and mine could benefit."

"Thing is... she really needs a place to stay for a while here, so... can she please stay here with us?" Adam pleads.

Both his mom and dad look to each other for help.

"What do you think about this, Glynn?" Teresa asks her husband.

"Well... it's not that this isn't interesting and extraordinary, but how is going to... ya know, fit in here on Earth?" Glynn asks his son and his friend.

"Well, we've sort of been working on that, but we need you help with it." Adam says.

"Well let's take a look at it" Glynn says.

Riyo then holds out the Image Cloaker in the palm of her hand in front of him.

* * *

About an hour later, Riyo, Adam and Glynn are working at the kitchen table to finish the Image Cloaker.

"This is definitely the most advanced piece pf technology I've ever seen." Glynn says looking towards the barrette like computer chip.

"This little things makes the worlds best computers look like a simple tape recorder."

"So, did you manage to fix the problem?" Adam asks.

"Surprising, yes. All it took was just a tiny watch battery."

Glynn then gives Riyo back the Image Cloaker with a small dime shaped battery attached to the side.

"Wanna give it a test run?" Adam asks Riyo.

Riyo then looks toward the device coming to a decision.

"Guess we don't have a choice." She replies putting the device in her hair.

She then presses the small button on the front.

A loud hi pitched noise follows and Riyo's form begins to change!

When the process is complete, she then bears the form of a teenage human female with long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Did it work?" Riyo asks.

"Looks like it." Glynn says proudly.

"Hmm. This form looks familiar." Adam says to his friend.

"That's because the form Ahsoka and I chose was the form of an actress named Jennifer Hale." Riyo points out. "I picked her because I found that she provided the voice for my **character **on Star Wars The Clone Wars. The only difference is this is a modified version of her at 17."

"Cool." Adam compliments. "But are you sure no one will recognize this form and ask questions?"

"I don't know." Riyo says. "We can only hope that no one be able to tell. There's no guarantee of that."

"Well, the important thing is that it works." Adam says to the two. "Now, the only to things left are where you'll be sleeping tonight, and what's for dinner?" He finishes looking toward his dad.

"I think it's appropriate that she gets your bad while you get on of the air mattresses, and it's pasta and meatballs." His dad answers.

"Yes!" Adam says excitedly. "Well, lets go set up the mattress."

With that, the three leave the room leaving Teresa and Alysha alone together.

"This is one seriously weird day." Teresa says with her hand to her head in confusion.

"Don't worry mom." Alysha says with her arm around her mother. "You're not the only one."

**End of Ch 4. Bet Greg Focker never had to deal with this crap. Next Ch will have Riyo and the family celebrating Adam's birthday along with his grandmother. Confusion and embarresment ensue. I also hate the fact that because I was updating these Chs, my conclusions got wiped out and now I have to rewrite them. I could have said something funny on them! Ya know, I'll fix this right up: It's kinda mature so stop reading here if you think you'll be offened. What do a hurricane, M. Knight Shyamalan and a hooker all have in common? All three tend to do a lot of sucking and blowing! Alright, I'm done here. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 5: One Weird Birthday

Chapter 5

One Weird Birthday

The family's blue car parked in the parking lot next to the dozens of others.

Glynn and Teresa exit out of the left and right front doors while Adam, Alysha and Riyo (in disguise) come out the back.

"I don't see her around." Adam says worried.

"Maybe she's just running late." Riyo says consulting her friend.

"That's not hard to believe." Alysha says slightly insultingly which then causes her mother to give her a look of discern.

Suddenly, a car of almost the same color as theirs begins to drive into the area and parks next to them.

The drivers door opens to reveal an elderly woman in her early 70's with auburn hair.

"Hey Grandma!" Adam says to her walking towards her to give his grandmother a hug.

"Hey. Happy Birthday!" she says to her grandson.

"Thanks. Really psyched about tonight." he says in response. "Oh right. This is our guest that we talked about earlier." Adam says motioning towards Riyo.

"This is Riyo Chuchi. Riyo, this my grandma."

"Nice to meet you." Riyo says shaking her hand.

"You too. " She says back. "Riyo... beautiful name. Is it Italian?"

"ye..Yeah it is." Riyo says abruptly and confused.

"Well, let's go inside where it's less freezing" Teresa says changing the subject.

They all head towards the Japanese theme restaurant facing opposite the parking lot.

"See? I told you you would find someone." Adam's grandma says quietly to him.

"What? No! That's not like that at all, grandma." he says trying to stay quiet.

"Alright. Whatever you say."

* * *

They head through the front doors of the restaurant and immediately take in the commotion of customers, food being cooked and Japanese themed music playing in the background.

"Is it always this busy around here?" Riyo asks Adam.

"Don't ask me. This is my first time being in a Japanese them restaurant too" he says in response.

"The music here sounds kind of like a lullaby back at my home." Riyo says taking in the soft spiritual feel of the music around her.

"Ya know, I've never really understood the variations or types of music in... your home." Adam says carefully remembering that his Grandma was in earshot of them and knew nothing of who Riyo really was.

"Well, one type back home is sort of an upbeat swinging type we call Jizz"

Alysha then quietly snickers at the sound of hearing this.

"Yeah, ignore her. We have something similar to that, except it's called Jazz, with an a."

"Huh. That's a big coincidence." Riyo points out.

They then are seated at a special dinner performance table where their meals are prepared right in front of them.

"Aw cool! I've always wanted to see this. They prepare your food right in front of you." Adam says excitably.

"Hey, it's dinner **and **a show!" Glynn jokes around.

"Yeah, he does that kind of stuff a lot."

"So what kind of food do they serve here?" Riyo asks.

"Mostly raw fish and seafood along with noodles and grains. Ya know, low budget but great tasting."

Adam answers.

"How could you not know what to expect at a Japanese restaurant?" Adam's grandma asks a little confused. "It's like you're from outer space or something."

This one line gives Adam and Riyo, along with the rest of the family nervous looks.

"What? Phh! C'mon, Grandma. Tons of people have never tried Japanese food before. Can't.. think of any, but that doesn't mean she's from **outer space**! C'mon!"

"I never said she was."

Adam and Riyo look to each other nervously.

"Uhh... what is holding up that waiter?" Adam says breaking the silence.

A waiter then comes by to everyone taking their orders.

"I'll have the Shrimp with mixed vegetables and Lo-Mein thank you." Adam says to him.

"I'll.. just have the same thing." Riyo says hesitantly.

The chef then goes behind the stove and begins the dinner theater show.

He does a trick by setting the heat on high and dosing the surface with soy sauce and water causing an exciting and some what surprising flame trick that slightly makes Adam a little worried.

Riyo, on the other hand, is breath taken by the exquisite and unique art form performed before her.

The chef then prepares to do the signature trick of flinging a piece of food with a spatula into the guests mouth.

He goes down from Teresa to Glynn to Alysha.

Adam on the other hand, just catches it in his hands.

But then, as he flings another toward Riyo, she raises her hands instinctively to shield her face, after which, piles of food on the stove are sent flying the opposite way all over the other customers sitting opposite of them.

Everyone, including Adam and Riyo, are shocked and embarrassed at what just happened.

"What... the heck.. was that?" Alysha says breaking the awkward silence around them.

"I have no idea." Riyo says just as surprised as the rest of them

* * *

Surprisingly enough, they managed to get through the rest of their dinner, managing to convince the chef and customers that what had happened was the broiler on the stove had malfunctioned, causing the food to fly straight towards them.

They all drive back to the house for cake and presents.

The one present Adam had loved the most was the new Iron Man 2 DVD he wanted to see in theaters, but never got the chance. (True story by the way.)

Afterwords, Adam's grandma, Phyllis, prepared to say something that stayed on her mind all night.

"Ok, now that we're alone here, how bout we get down to what **really** caused that scene at the restaurant."

"Um... what do you mean, Mom?" Glynn says to his mother.

"Don't act like that, Glynn. You think I don't know when my own family is keeping secrets from me? Like how Riyo doesn't seem to know **anything** about different types of music, food and all that?"

"Look, Grandma. I don't know what you think we're hiding but there's nothing.." Adam begins to say.

"Look, Adam, it's okay." Riyo says interrupting him. "Maybe it's better if she knew."

"Uh, you sure about that? Cause I would think the less people know, the better."

"Know what?" Phyllis asks.

Riyo then takes a deep breath and pushes a button on her barrette, causing a hi pitched whine and her form to change back to her Pantoran self, giving Phyllis a huge shock.

"What the hell!" she says out of surprise.

"To answer that, Riyo is... kind of from the Star Wars galaxy." Adam says to his grandmother receiving a look of concern.

"Look, I know it's strange but let me explain.

* * *

"So she's staying with us for a while to better learn about our culture in order to maybe find a way to help both us and the Republic. Plus, her ship's kinda broken"

Phyllis is still taking a while to process what her grandson just told her. "I knew Riyo wasn't Italian. I'd gone through every Italian name when I had kids, not **once **did I come across it."

"Look Mom," Glynn begins. "We really need you to keep this a secret from anyone else, including the rest of the family, until we say so. If you don't, the government is going to be at our doorsteps, and if you've ever seen E.T, you know that doesn't end well."

Phyllis takes a look at Riyo's desperate and scared face with empathy.

"Ok. I won't say a thing."

"You're the best, Grandma." Adam says with relief.

"We **are** family, aren't we? Besides, who would believe me if I did say anything?"

"Not a lot, that's for sure." Alysha says in response.

"Wait, that still doesn't explain what happened back at the restaurant."

"Yeah, Riyo's also a Force Adept, someone who can feel the Force." Adam answers. "That may have been just her blowing the food back at those guys by accident."

"Is there anything **else** you'd like to tell me?"

"Uh... no, that's just about it."

"Oh. Okay then. Well, I'd better start heading home."

She then goes over to give a hug to her grandson.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo." she says to him.

"Can't technically call him a "kiddo" anymore, can you?" Glynn says out loud leaving Adam a little embarrassed.

He and Riyo then decide to head back to his room to rest relax, and see that cool new DVD.

"What's E.T, by the way?"

"Something more familiar then you'd think."

* * *

Later, back at Riyo's ship, she contacts Ahsoka through her comlink to tell her what went down.

"So, how was your "dinner date" with Adam?" Ahsoka says jokingly.

"What! It was not a **date**." Riyo says embarrassed. "It was his birthday, he turned 18, that's it."

"Alright. No need to get frilly about it. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well to start off, I think it would be a good idea for you to teach me how to center myself with the Force." Riyo says to her.

"And why do you think that?"

"I splattered food all over some poor customers at the restaurant. And trust me, they were **not** happy."

"Riyo, look, I'd love to help you become a Jedi, really, I would, but there's just too many problems with that. I can't have an apprentice until I become a Knight myself, I don't think they would except you for training at your age anyways, and lastly, you're a senator."

"You ever think maybe I could be both!" Riyo says frustrated giving Ahsoka a concerned look.

"I'm sorry." Riyo says. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. All this is just confusing to me. I've got this new and fantastic ability, and I don't have the slightest clue where to learn how to use it."

"You ever try talking to Adam?"

"Huh?"

"Well, he **does** know a large amount about our universe. He could know some stuff about the Jedi and the Force that even I don't know."

"Maybe... But there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Riyo then remembers back to a scene of the movie she and Adam watched together with Darth Maul and his wicked master, Darth Sidious planning to make their next move.

* * *

"Tatooine is sparcley populated." Darth Maul says. "If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master."

"Move against the Jedi first." Sidious says to his apprentice. "You will then have no difficulty in taking the queen to Naboo to sign the treaty."

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi; At last we will have revenge."

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice. They will be no match for you."

* * *

"The one thing Master Yoda and Windu said was that there is always two Sith lords around at the same time. A Master and an Apprentice."

"Where are you saying?" Ahsoka asks her friend.

"I'm saying that even though Darth Maul was defeated, his master, Darth Sidious, survived long enough to find a new apprentice to replace him."

"Count Dooku."

"Yeah. Not to mention, where I saw them talking with each other was on **Coruscant**. I also get the feeling that these "movies" are filled with more important info then Adam leads on. That maybe if they tell the past..."

"They can tell the future." Ahsoka finishes.

"And maybe help us find Sidious and end the war once and for all."

"Adam said there were six in total right?"

"That's what he said."

"Then maybe you should find a way to see the next one in line. If they do contain secrets to how the war began and how to end it, we **have **to know."

"You don't think he **knows **about who and where Sidious is and what's going on, do you?" Riyo asks a little concerned.

"I don't know. But the more we find out, the better off we'll be. For now, keep trying to blend in and learn about the planet and we'll go from there, I guess. I gotta go. Talk to you later."

Ahsoka's image disappears from the comlink, leaving Riyo even more confused and concerned then when she began.

**End of Ch 5. This was supposed to be done two months ago, but I just never got the chance to do it. Next Ch will have Riyo being enrolled in Adam's school, learning about everything Earth has to offer. She'll meet up with a couple of his friends and some who... well, aren't. You have to wait and see. And to those of you reading my Avatar fic Air and Water, please don't leave it. My beta writter and I are doing some revamps and changes to the story to make it less lame, minus my AU OC. Please give it some time and things will be better, I promise. Well, got work in the morning. So, in the words of the big man himself "Merry Christmas to all, and to all.. go to bed already!" Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6: High School for Senators

Chapter 6

High School for Senators

About a week had passed since Adam's birthday party. Riyo had recently heard from Ahsoka how she had helped uncover and put down a government corruption on Mandalore created by non other then Prime Minister Almec. She also noted Duchess Satine's shock and horror that one of her most trusted advisers and friend could just sit by and watch innocent lives be endangered all to help increase his paycheck in his wallet! Riyo equally shared her disgust by this. The only thing she could say was that no matter what others will do, you have to know the difference between right and wrong for yourself and stand by it always. She had also mentioned that Adam's mom, Teresa, had taken the responsibility of enrolling her as a new student at Adam's High School, saying it would be a perfect opportunity to study Earth's history first hand.

"Just make sure not to draw too much attention to yourself." Ahsoka warned her friend.

"I'll try. Has anyone picked up on my disappearance yet?"

"Some have begun to notice, like Padme and Chairman Papanoida, but they haven't reported it to the senate yet. I'll work hard to make sure that stays that way."

"Just don't get yourself into trouble okay?"

"When do I ever?" She responds jokingly.

"Also, I'll try to talk to Adam about seeing Episode II today when I get the chance. Let's just hope he's not on to us already."

* * *

The following Monday morning, Riyo, Alysha and Adam were getting their things packed into their bags waiting for the bus to come around.

"Alright," Teresa says to the trio. "Everyone got their bags packed? Teeth brushed?"

"Mom, I'm 18 now. It's not like I'm a little kid who forgets everything their parents tell them."

"Do you at least have your keys and lunch money?"

"Yes. Here are they keys," he says pulling them out from his right pocket. He also reaches back into it for his money, but finds none giving him a concerned look. "And... my money's not there. Why isn't it there!"

"Because it's right where Mom left it!" Alysha says point towards the $2 and 50 cents lying on top of the entertainment center behind him.

"Simple mistake. Happens to everybody." He says quickly picking it up.

"I'm guessing he forgets things often?" Riyo quietly asks Adam's sister.

"Don't answer her!" Adam shouts to her. "And I'll have you know I have an extremely good memory I just... remember things... that interest me a lot. Call it a photographic memory."

Suddenly, they hear a knock at the front door.

"That's Avery." Alysha says a little nervous.

"Who?" Riyo asks.

"Alysha's friend." Adam responds. "Quick. Activate your Image Cloaker."

Riyo complies pressing the button on the device receiving the usual hi pitched whine, but her form then changes to that of a weird looking blue elf character with black armor and blue eyes that Adam finds very familiar.

"What the hell is that!" Adam says out of shock.

Riyo then looks down at herself and realizes what he means. "Oh! This is a form I downloaded with Alysha's help last night. It's from her "World of Warcraft" game."

Adam then recognizes where he had seen it from. "And how exactly would an Elf Death Knight form be of help to us?"

"It wouldn't! It just looks really cool!" Alysha says with joy!

Another series of knocks comes from the door.

"Switch it off! Switch it off!" Adam says panicingly.

Riyo presses the button once more and her form then shifts to her human one. Alysha then unlocks the door to see a young boy around her age with curly blonde hair.

" Hi Ave. Come on in." she says opening the door to her friend.

"Thanks." he politely says. Uh... hi?" he says noticing the dark brown haired girl around Adam's age standing with them.

"Oh yeah. This is our friend Riyo." Adam introduces. "She's staying with us for a while. Riyo this is Alysh's friend Avery."

"Nice to meet you." She says shaking his hand.

"You too. Um, not to sound rude, but why are you staying with Adam and Alysha?"

"I can explain that, Ave." Teresa says walking towards him.

"You can?" Adam says quietly to his mother.

"Yes, I **can**!" she whispers. "Riyo is part of a foreign exchange program from Italy. She's going to school with Adam to learn about the culture here in America."

"Oh." Avery says buying into the fib. "Wait, wouldn't that mean one of **you** would be sent to Italy?" he says pointing to Adam and his sister, catching them completely off guard.

"It's a different kind of program." Teresa quickly answers.

"O..kay." Ave says confused.

Adam then quickly pulls his mom aside and talks to her out of earshot of Avery.

"**Different** kind of program?" Adam says to her.

"Well what do you **want** me to say? Riyo's a blue skinned alien from the Star Wars Galaxy?" she says back slightly frustrated.

"I'm just saying something a little more thought out would have been better then that!"

"This is **NOT** my fault this is happening!"

"Well it isn't **MINE** either!"

"Uh.. guys?"

Both of them turn to see Ave looking at them with fear and **major **confusion. Suddenly, they see the yellow shape of the bus drive by their house through the view of the window.

"Oh look at that! The bus went by. Well, time to go. We'll continue this conversation **NEVER**." Adam says looking toward his mom.

The two siblings hug their mother goodbye and head out the door along with Avery and Riyo. It's a bright and clear day out with only a small windchill outside.

"Wait, didn't the bus already go by?" Riyo asks them.

"Yeah, but the door's on the other side so it has to make a complete turn-around and come back." Alysha answers.

They then see the bus appear out from the side of the store next to it, and watch it drive by right up to where they stand. The front doors then open up to let them in. Sitting at the drivers seat is a middle aged woman with brown curly hair.

"Hey Kreisha." Adam addresses her.

"Morning." She answers back. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Riyo. She's a new student."

"Well Riyo, glad to have you with us."

"Thanks."

The two then take a seat as the bus drives on toward it's next stop.

"She seemed nice." Riyo says to Adam.

"Yeah she is. But she can get really angry when kids act up or cause trouble."

"Hey Adam. What's up, man?" A boy with buzzed cut brown hair says in back of them.

"Case in point." Adam says to her under his breath. "Hey Nick." He reluctantly says back.

"Who's your friend there?"

"This is Riyo, a news student. Riyo, this is Nick."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Riyo says to the boy.

"You too. Hey Adam, congrats buddy!"

"About what?"

"You know what." He says with a unnerving wink and clicking sound with his tongue.

Once he leaves them alone, Adam's face gets extremely irritated.

"I'm guessing he's not a friend of yours?" Riyo asks.

"Define friend." Adam responds.

"Um.. someone who respects you and treats you as an equal, never condescending..."

"Then no, he's not." Adam says. "The guy used to pick on me with his idiot friends from the safety of the back seats of the bus, that is until one of them told a teacher about it. Now, he gets by annoying me by saying "Adam, what's up man?" like I'm some of stupid kid."

"You.. never told me you get picked on at school."

"Not so much now as it was before. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

"Trust me though, not **all** the people you'll meet at the school are jerks like Nick. Once we get there, I'll introduce you to a few. By the way, if anyone asks, your birthday is October 11th, 1993."

"O..kay." Riyo responds a little confused.

* * *

The bus arrives outside the brick based structure of the school. Riyo and Adam walk down the steps followed by the other highschoolers and head through the two front doors into the main lobby. Once inside, kids walk in many different directions to get their classes all around the school. The two friends walk down a path pass the main office and the library to get to there separate classes.

Adam then spots two boys around his age. Both are wearing glasses, but are set apart by the color of their hair. The first has a dark brown red color while the second taller one a light blonde.

"Hey guys!" Adam calls out to them getting their attention.

"Hey Adam." the blonde haired boy responds. "Who's this?"

"This is my new friend Riyo. Riyo these are my friends Jesse and Will." He says motioning towards the blonde and brown haired boys.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Will says shaking her hand.

"Thanks, you too." Riyo politely responds as she shakes Jesse's hand.

"That name sounds familiar." Jesse says out loud.

"It.. does?" Riyo says slightly nervous.

"Yeah.. just can't remember where I heard it from."

"Well anyways, Riyo's a foreign exchange student from Italy who's come here to learn about the culture of America." Adam explains to the two.

"Oh, cool. Where's she staying?" Will asks.

"With Adam." Riyo quickly responds leaving the two wide eyed with surprised.

"Uh... yeah. She's... kinda.. staying with me." Adam says a little embarrassed.

"O.. kay then." Will says surprised. "Well, I'm gonna go do something real quick. See you in class Adam!" Will says taking off.

"Yeah I gotta take off too. See you later. Nice meeting you Riyo!" Jesse says leaving as well leaving the two alone together.

"Um.. I'm guessing saying I was staying with you sounded a little... obscene?" Riyo asks a little embarrassed.

"Just a little."

"And how did Jesse find my name familiar?"

"Oh, he's a big Star Wars fan too. Good thing not as big as me or else he would have been on to us."

"I don't know, they seem trustworthy enough. There **are** your friends, aren't they?"

"Maybe, but let's just focused on getting to class first. Now today's an A Day, so I'm in Marine Biology while you're in... Social Studies with Mr. Dailey. It's down the hall, turn right, and third door on the left."

"You mean... without you?" Riyo asks nervously.

"It's just for a little while. Don't worry, I've had his classes before. He's awesome. Just remember not to draw any attention to yourself and relax. We'll meet at the cafeteria during break." Adam says to her.

"Oh, and here's your schedule with all your other classes so you know where you're going" He says handing her a sheet of paper.

"Alright. Wish me luck and see you later." Riyo says to him.

"You'll do fine. See ya!" Adam heads into Marine Biology Lab while Riyo takes the directions to Mr. Dailey's classroom.

Adam takes his usual seat in class as the other students make their way inside. Once all are seated, their teacher, a moderately round man (Trying to say this as nice as possible.) with a bald head steps up in front of them.

"Alright." he begins to say. "Now today, we're going to start the dissection on the clam we've been studying for a week now." He then walks beside a brown paper shopping bag next to the door. "In here are the live clams we'll be working on. I know there's concern about dissecting live animals. Keep in mind though that these are **very **simple creatures but any who have difficulty doing this have the choice not to."

Adam then looks over toward one of his friends, a dark blonde haired girl named Shawna, who showed signs of nervousness and fear. He knew all too well that she liked animals too much to even work on one that was dead and preserved, let alone a live one. That coupled with the fact that she was a vegetarian made it even more difficult.

"Alright." Their teacher called Mr Savage says to them as they rise from their seats. "Get into groups of three, go get a clam from the bag and we'll get to work."

Adam gets up from his seat and gets into a pair with his two friends, a long dark brown haired girl named Lisa and a Hispanic girl of the same age with tied back black hair named Giscella.

"Hey Adam." He hears Nick say behind him as he turns to face him. "Now that your friend isn't here, nice job scoring with her."

"**Scoring **with her?" He replies sounded both annoyed and disgusted.

"Yeah, it's obvious you two are together when she sat with you, I was kinda surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways, you wouldn't mind giving me a couple pointers on how to score with girls like her, would you?"

Adam, at this point, had had all he could take.

"First off, we're **not** together, we're just friends, and even if I **did **let you in on anything, I doubt you would be mature enough to use it. Now, you better get to work before Mr. Savage catches you slaking off again."

Nick with an irritated face goes to his group on the other side of the room.

"Wow, he seemed really mad." Lisa says to him a little worried.

"Whatever, his lose. Let's just get to work." He replies.

The group then take seats at their table and prepare to begin the lesson.

* * *

Riyo approaches the open door to her first class and steps inside to see a group of 16 teenagers sitting in straight rows of desks who now turn to face this new student. A man in his mid 40's with a slight bald head standing in front of the class also turns to face her.

"Hey, glad you found your way here." Mr Dailey says to her as he makes his way over to her. "There's an empty desk on the second to last spot on the 3rd row, just take your seat there and pull out a book from underneath."

Riyo does as he asks and sits down at her assigned desk while getting out her book.

"Okay, everyone turn to page 207 and read from there to 215." Mr. Dailey assigns to the class.

"_Hmm. This doesn't seem that hard." _Riyo thinks to herself while reading. _"Hope Adam's not worrying too much about me."_

* * *

"_Hope Riyo's not worrying too much without me." _Adam thinks to himself as he and his friends continue their dissection of their clam.

"Okay, can you guys see the heart beating at all?" Adam asks his two friends.

"How **can **you? It's so small we might as well need a microscope to find it." Lisa answers with frustration.

Suddenly, Adam feels a strange sensation in his head upon hearing his friend's sentence. It was as if he could **literally **feel her anger and discontent.

Then, before he could even begin to wonder what he had just felt, he feels a similar yet larger flow of negative energy a few away. He closes his eyes to focus, and sees in his mind a vision of Nick holding a slimey piece of his clam in his hand with a very angry look on his face. Outside of his mind, Nick tosses the object at his head, but to his and Adam's surprise, he manages to dodge it in a blink of an eye causing to collide loudly with the wall behind him.

"Nick!" Mr. Savage calls to him sternly. "Come and see me outside."

"But I..."

"No buts. Right now."

Nick follows his teacher all while looking towards Adam both with anger and fear with what just occurred.

"How did you manage to duck that fast?" Lisa asks him with shock.

"Luck.. I guess?" He half heartedly responds, knowing full well what had just happened.

* * *

Later at 9:27 AM, students flood into the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat before their next classes. Riyo walks into the entrance of the room taking in the smells of the foods around her. She then spots Adam from a nearby table signaling for her to join him.

"Hey."

"Hey. So, How'd your first class go?"

"Not too bad. We studied up on the expansion and colonization of the West and were assigned a worksheet to do overnight."

"That's good." Adam responds "Nothing embarrassing or unusual happened?"

"Well, this one guy named Trever gave me something called "his phone number", except I have no idea what he was talking about." She says pulling out a small strip of paper with 10 numbers written on it.

"Uh.. we'll talk about that later." Adam says to her. "Right now, I have something really important to tell you."

"Which is..."

"Remember that creep Nick you met earlier?"

"Yeah."

"When we were doing our project, I felt some kind of... weird presence around me.. like I was reading people's emotions and thoughts."

Upon hearing these last few words, Riyo instantly understood the meaning behind what he was saying.

"You're not saying..."

"Yeah, I think so. I think **I **can feel the Force."

"First I discover the Force at a late age, and now so do you? This isn't making any sense!" Riyo says in frustration. "Wait, What does that have anything to with Nick?"

"Oh, yeah, when we were in class, he kind of asked me for advice on how to "score" with girls like you, I said something that ticked him off, and he tried to throw a piece of our specimen at my head which I dodged at lightning speed."

"Huh. Interesting." Riyo says slightly impressed. "By the way, do you think once school ends, we can go watch Episode II?"

Adam appears to keep a cool and calm look on the outside, but begins to worry a great deal. "I guess we can do that." He responds to her.

The bell signaling the next class then goes off. (So, in a way, he was **Saved By The Bell**! N.. never mind, terrible joke.)

"Well, gotta get to class, English is next." Riyo says picking up her bag.

"Lucky, I get Individual Fitness this class. Let me tell you, **not **enjoyable." Adam says with reluctance.

The two then part ways to head off for the rest of their individual classes to come.

* * *

Ahsoka calmly walks down the old and regal halls of the Senate Building on Coruscant. She was extremely grateful that no one in the Senate had picked up on her friend Riyo's disappearance, but how long would it go on for? Members were bound to notice her absence the next time a meeting was held and she did not attend. Suddenly, she spots the figure of Chancellor Palpatine dressed in his usual red robes.

"Hello, Padawan Tano." He says greeting her. "What brings you to the Senate Building on this fine day?"

"Just taking a walk to clear the senses, your Excellency. It never hurts to get out once and awhile." She answers.

"Coming from Master Skywalker's Padawan, there's more truth to that statement then usual." Palpatine jokes with a chuckle as Ahsoka does the same.

"By the way, have you by any chance seen Senator Chuchi?" He asks the young Padawan.

Ahsoka's inner composure then turns ridged with fear.

"I believe she is taking a leave of absence due to an illness she contracted a couple weeks ago," She says lying to him.

"Might I inquire as to where?"

"She.. didn't say. But I assure you, she will be back once she feels better."

"Well, I hope that she will be able to return by the time of the next Senate Gathering. It will be one that will play a crucial part in ending the War and we will need everyone's support."

"I'll let you know about any updates on her condition, Your Excellency." Ahsoka says to him.

"I thank you for that, If you'll excuse me, I must be going. May the Force be with you."

"The same to you, Chancellor."

The two go separate paths, each unbeknownst to the other, expressing looks of suspicion and anxiousness.

* * *

In the dead of night, a figure wearing a cloak as black as the night sky activates his holo receiver to see the blue image of former Jedi Master Count Dooku.

"What you thy bidding, my lord?" Dooku asks his master while down on one knee.

"A certain senator by the name of Riyo Chuchi has not been seen for some time. I have reason to believe that Skywalker's Padawan knows of her current location. You are to monitor her as close as possible to discover what she knows."

"It shall be done, Lord Sidious."

**End of Ch 6. Sorry for the long delay, I've been a little busy with my Avatar Fan fic Air and Water and my new DBZ story called DNA Madness. Check them out if you'd like. Next Ch will have Riyo and Adam watch Episode II: Attack of the Clones, but will Riyo be able to handle the shocking truth about the secret origins of the Clone Wars? Keep watching (or reading) to find out. Also for readers of Air and Water, expect Ch 6 to arrive around late May to early June. See ya! **


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets of Light and Dark

**Just a bit of a warning, this ch may be a little long, but don't turn away just yet, you mat find this one to be rather interesting**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything of Star Wars beyond my OC, I'd would kicking Sidious in the groin repeatedly right now for screwing with Anakin and the Jedi. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Secrets of Light and Dark

The school day begins to reach its end as Adam and Riyo sit at a table with Will and a couple other of his friends in their International Kitchen class enjoying the Mixed Fruit Salad everyone pitched in to make.

"This fruit salad is by far one of the greatest things I've ever tasted." Riyo says in delight.

"And yet instead of this, millions of people ever year gorge themselves with fattening fast food restaurant crap." Adam replies going for a chuck of pineapple in his bowl with his fork."

**(I'm just sayin, there's other stuff to eat for lunch besides McDonald's, even though it is REALLY good!)**

"So Riyo," Will begins to say. "What do you like best about being in America?"

"I have to say... the friendship and kindness people here show." She answers looking toward Adam which makes him slightly embarrassed.

The last school bell ring of the day goes off and all of the students in the room proceed out the door. Adam and Riyo make their way down the halls to get to the bus home.

"So how was class with Mr. Dailey?" Adam asks her.

"It was actually really nice. He didn't go off and introduce me to the rest of the class because he said he felt it would set me up as a target or something like that."

"Yeah, some kids can be like that, you just have to know who you can and can't trust." Adam says as they head out the doors into the clear and sunny afternoon outside.

"I trust **you**." Riyo says catching Adam off guard.

"Then you have good taste in character." Adam responds jokingly.

"Hey Adam!" A familiar voice calls from behind them.

They turn to see Nick coming up to them looking very suspicious.

"Yeah, Nick?" Adam coldly responds.

"What was with that whole freak show that happened in Marine Bio?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Nick. You threw a piece of clam at me and I dodged it like anyone else would have."

"Yeah, then explain how you knew I was throwing it with your back turned away from me."

"It was a lucky break, okay? Now leave us alone already before you get into more trouble."

The two then head for their bus leaving Nick standing alone with a very angry look on his face.

The two take their seat together as the bus heads to the nearby middle school to pick up Adam's sister.

"I think we should be careful around Nick from now on." Riyo quietly whispers in her friends ear. "He seems like he's too convinced that what you did wasn't normal."

"That's because it **wasn't**. I'm not even sure how I.."

It then all begins to click together inside Adam's head.

"Wait, that day when you tapped into my memories about learning English, that must have awakened some kind of dormant Force energy inside of me. I thought I felt different after that happened."

"That reminds me." Riyo says to him. "Since we both seem to be Force Adepts in need of training, and you seem to know a great deal about how one becomes a Jedi..."

"Yeah, keep going." Adam says to her.

"I was wondering if.. you could help train me."

"Oh, well, to be honest Riyo, I'm not entirely sure I'm the best teacher to have. I mean I **do **know a couple of things about Jedi rituals and procedures, but I don't know."

"What other choice do we really have? I can't ask Ahsoka because I'm worried about what would happen if someone found out, for both her **and **my sake. Adam.. you're the only hope either of us has."

After taking in these words and thinking over it, Adam comes to a decision.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

Riyo then happily hugs him in joy to saying yes.

While all this was going on, Nick had watched their entire conversation go on from the back seats of the bus, and while he didn't know what they were saying, he knew he was going to find out.

* * *

After at least 10 minutes of driving, the bus stops at an intersection with a Dairy Queen in front of them and another restaurant to their left.

"Hey Kreisha." Nick calls out to her. "Is it okay if I just get off here?"

"Sure Nick." She answers opening the door.

He walks down the aisle of the bus giving an uncomfortable glare towards Adam before getting off and crossing the street to the left. The bus then speeds along its route toward Adams house.

"That's weird," Riyo comments a little suspiciously. "Why would he decide to get off just now?"

"I don't know, and personally, I don't **want **to know." Adam responds.

The bus later stops at the front of the street where they got on and opens the door to let Adam, Riyo, Alysha and Avery off before it drives off to other stops. The group then part ways as Adam and the others unlock the door to go inside while Avery heads off to his house down the street. But just as everyone goes inside, Nick pops his head from behind a nearby building to check if the coast was clear. Once done, he sprints quickly yet quietly across the street and over toward Adams house, bending down below an unblinded window as to not to be seen.

"Okay," Alysha says to the other two. "I'm going to my room to listen to some music, you guys do.. whatever it is you do when no one's around."

She then heads down the hall to her room leaving Adam and Riyo alone in the living room.

"Alright, now that we're back, let's get to watching the movie." Adam says getting up from the couch with Riyo following his lead.

She then makes a turn for the window that Nick is watching them through with him quickly ducking below from view before being spotted.

"I'm gonna close the blinds for privacy." Riyo calls out to her friend getting the DVD to watch.

"Fine by me." He answers.

She then pulls down the blinds at the window leaving Nick now unable to see what was going on inside. He still is able to hear them as he then picks up a loud hi pitched whine and a blue flash of light through the cracks of the blinds.

"Think it'll be safe to leave the Image Cloaker off?" Riyo asks Adam as they both sit down together to begin the movie.

"Yeah, I think so. The blinds are closed so I doubt anyone would be purposely trying to spy on us."

"What about Nick? I'm not liking the feeling I pick up from that guy. He was asking too many question about what happened at school and he kept glaring at you once he got off the bus."

"Then we'll just have to be careful about what we say outside of the house. Riyo, relax. It's all under control."

"Okay," She responds a little nervously. "I hope you're right."

She then clicks the play button on the remote staring up the movie.

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

**Star Wars**

**Episode II**

**Attack of the Clones**

**There is an unrest in the Galactic **

**Senate. Several thousand solar**

**systems have declared their**

**intentions to leave the Republic.**

**This separatist movement,**

**under the leadership of the**

**mysterious Count Dooku, has**

**made it difficult for the limited**

**number of Jedi Knights to**

**maintain peace and order in**

**the galaxy.**

**Senator Amidala, the former**

**Queen of Naboo, is returning**

**to the Galactic Senate to vote**

**on the critical issue of creating**

**an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC**

**to assist the overwhelmed**

**Jedi...**

The movie opens to a large and magnificent view of Coruscant from space as two Naboo Starfighters accompanied by a J-type diplomatic barge with a third starfighter following close behind begin their decent into the planets atmosphere.

"Senator," Lieutenant Theomet Danlé begins to speak to what seems to be Senator Amidala facing him with her back towards the audience . "We're making our final approach into Coruscant."

"Very good, Lieutenant." She responds as she and the others with her prepare for landing.

The group of ships speed above a seemingly endless sea of clouds with several buildings of sorts peeking through. Through a dense and thick field of fog, the barge begins to land softly at the landing platform with the 3 starfighters landing close by. A pilot of one these starfighters along with R2-D2 exit their craft.

"We made it." Captain Gregar Typho says to the pilot as the senator and her entourage make their way down the ramp of the ship "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."

Not two seconds after those words left him did a gigantic explosion bombard the ship and their crew, leaving both wings completely torn off and many of the victims either dead or greatly injured. After getting up from the impact of the explosion, Typho and the pilot quickly rush over to the mortally injured senator surrounded by large pieces of debris from the destroyed ship. The pilot removes her helmet to show the face of Padmé looking worried with fear towards what is now identified as her decoy.

"Cordé." She says trying to see if she was still with her.

"Milady.. I'm so sorry." She utters while grief and pain consumes Padmés entire being. "I've failed you, Senator."

"No."

Cordés head then becomes limp with no movement at all.

"Milady, you're still in danger here." Typho says with concern, worried that another attack may come soon.

"I shouldn't have come back."

"This vote is very important. You did your duty, Cordé did hers, now come."

The senator meanwhile is still unable to just leave her friends body behind.

"Senator Amidala, please!" Typho pleads to her with worry.

Padmé reluctantly complies as they and the others attempt to exit the platform.

* * *

At the Supreme Chancellor's room, Chancellor Palpatine along with Masters Yoda, Windu, and several others discuss the situation of the many representatives leaving the Republic.

"I don't how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends." Palpatine expresses with concern. "More and more star systems are joining the separatists."

"If they **do **break away.." Mace begins.

"I will **not **let this republic, that has stood for a thousand years, be split in two." The Chancellor responds. "My negotiations will **not **fail."

"If they **do**, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic." Mace says to Palpatine. "We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"Master Yoda." Palpatine says addressing the concerned, ancient Jedi Master. "Do you think it will really come to war?"

" Hmm, the Dark Side clouds everything." He sadly replies. "Impossible to see the future is."

Just then, a holo projection of a Rodian appears before Palpatine from the holoprojecter on his desk.

{The Loyalist Committee has arrived, Your Honor.} he says speaking in Huttese.

"Good."

He then speaks something else in Huttese, but for some reason, no subtitles appear. **(No joke by the way. It just stops there.)**

"Send them in." The Chancellor orders as the door opens to reveal Padmé, Jar Jar Binks, Senator Bail Organa and several other members of the committee making their way in.

"We will discuss this matter later." Palpatine concludes as Yoda goes to meet with them.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform.. terrible." He says with sympathy. "Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Do you have any idea who's behind these attacks?" Padme asks the Jedi Master.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Mace responds.

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it." Padmé says with certainty. This causes Riyo to raise her eyebrows with concern.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer" Master Ki Adi Mundi responds to this accusation.

"You know, milady, Count Dooku was a Jedi" Mace says to her. "He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character."

Riyo however, now knew just how wrong Master Windu was.

"But, for certain Senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda says with growing apprehension.

"Master Jedi," The Chancellor begins to say. "May I suggest, the senator be placed, under the protection of your graces."

"Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Senator Organa speaks out disagreeably.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe.." Padmé begins.

"The situation is that serious?" Palpatine says finishing her sentence. (**Always believed that was a hint about his **_**true **_**self, if you know what I mean.) **"No but I **do**, Senator. I realize all to well that additional security may be disruptive for you."

Master Yoda then looks toward the Chancellor with a face of suspicion.

"But, perhaps someone you're familiar with. An old friend, like Master Kenobi."

"That's possible." Mace interjects. "He's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Do it for me milady, please?" Palpatine pleads to his old friend. "The thought of losing you.. is unbearable."

"I'll have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, milady." Mace says to her.

"Thank you, Master Windu." She politely responds.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi and a now 19 year old Anakin Skywalker quickly ascend in a small glass elevator in route to Padmés apartment at the top of the immensely tall building.

"You seem a little on edge." Obi-Wan comments to his Padawan noticing his nervous behavior.

"Not at all." Anakin replies half heartedly.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks."

"Hehe, you fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh.. yes." Obi-Wan then breaks out into soft laughter as Anakin does the same while still looking a little anxious.

"Your sweating." Obi-Wan says to him. "Relax. Take a deep breath."

"I haven't seen her in 10 years, master."

* * *

Up at Padmés apartment, Jar Jar paces back and forth around the room until the elevator arrives with two familiar faces.

"Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!" He says shaking Obi-Wan's hand with joy.

"Good to see you again, Jar Jar." He politely answers.

"Senator Padmé!" Jar Jar calls out getting Padmé and Typho's attention. "Mesa palos here! Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven." (**Hope you guys understand at least HALF of what Jar Jar's saying.**)

"It is a great pleasure to see you again, milady." Obi-Wan says as he and his Padawan bow respectfully.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi." She answers back to her old friend, then soon turns to see the young man standing next to him.

"Ani?" She says with surprise. "My goodness, you've grown."

"So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean." He says with a short awkward silence following soon. "Well, for a Senator, I mean."

Padmé responds by laughing a little embarrassed "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She says to him as they head to the couch to take seats.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you." Obi-Wan says to the senator.

"I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service." Typho says abruptly. "Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit"

"I don't need more security, I need answers." Padmé then says to the Jedi. "I want to know who's trying to kill me."

"We are here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi-Wan says in response.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé" Anakin then says to her firmly. "I promise you."

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner."

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

This then gains Obi-Wan's attention with a surprised look. "What?"

This then causes an awkward silence among everyone.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, Not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the council has instructed." Obi-Wan gruffly says to his Padawan. "And you will learn your place, young one."

"Perhaps with merely your presence," Padmé says speaking up. "the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed." She then rises from her seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will retire"

Everyone else rises from the couches as Padmé and her handmaiden walk in direction of her room.

"I know I'll feel better having you here." Typho says to Obi-Wan "I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control room downstairs"

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani." Jar Jar says to his friend while his gaze is completely focused on the Padmé leaving the room.

"She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar." He says with disappointment. "I've thought about every day since we parted, and... she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy." Jar Jar adds "Happier den mesa seein her in a longo time."

"You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts." His master says to him. "She **was **pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security."

He and his master then leave to do just that.

* * *

On a dark and yet busy night in the streets of Coruscant, a female bounty hunter exits her small airspeeder next to the roof of the Trade Federation Office Tower and meets with an armored figure who's back is turned away from view.

"I hit the ship, but they used a decoy." the female says to him.

"We'll have to try something more subtle this time, Zam." He says addressing her. "My client is getting impatient. Take these."

He then hands her a long glass tube with something crawling inside.

"Be careful, they're very poisonous."

She then turns to leave only to receive one last word from the armored figure. "Zam, there can be no mistakes this time."

* * *

Back at Padmés apartment, Anakin and Obi-Wan keep watch outside of her room for protection against any would be assassins that would come her way while she sleeps peacefully with R2 nearby in case of an intrusion.

"You look tired." Obi-Wan comments to his apprentice looking out on the balcony with a weary and troubled look on his face.

"I don't sleep well anymore." He responds.

"Because of your mother?"

He silently nods. "I don't why I keep dreaming about her."

Despite it being only an image, Riyo can detect a large amount of fear and anxiety emanating from the young Padawan.

"Dreams pass in time." His master says in an attempt to ease his mind.

"I'd much rather dream about Padmé. Just being around her again is... intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you." Obi-Wan warns. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget, she's a politician, and they're not to be trusted."

* * *

"She's not like the others in the senate, Master." Anakin continues to says behind Padmés door while the shadow of a peculiar droid lurks closer towards the window.

"It is my experience that senators focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns.." Obi-Wan lectures.

The shape of an assassination droid outside the window then appears as clear as day.

"And they're in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy."

"Not another lecture," Anakin protests. "At least not on the economics of politics."

The droid meanwhile makes quick work of disabling the security fields placed on the window while making sure not to set off the "sleeping" R2. It then carefully incisions a small hole through the glass of the window where it opens a small tube releasing two venomous centipede like creatures called Kourhuns into the room. The two anthropoids then begin to seek out the nearest body heat signature in the room and head in direction of the sleeping Padmé. Suddenly, R2 comes to life with soft beeping noises quickly alerting the kourhuns and forcing them to hide from the droid. After carefully surveying the area for any threats and finding none, R2 then powers down allowing the kourhuns to continue their hunt.

* * *

"And besides." Anakin says back in the room outside. "you're generalizing. The chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

"Palpatine is a politician."

* * *

"I have observed that he is very clever in following the passions and prejudices of the Senators." The kourhuns meanwhile separate from each other, one goes to the bottom right of Padmés mattress proceeding upwards while the other crawls over the head of her bed heading towards her neck.

* * *

"I think he's a good man. My-" Anakin's sentence is then cut short as he turns his head sensing a disturbance coming from the senator's bedroom.

"I sense it too." His master says as they both quickly proceed towards the next room.

* * *

The kourhuns had managed to come within less than six inches away from Padmés face and were about to strike, when just in time, Anakin rushes through the door with his azure colored lightsaber activated as he leaps through the air onto Padmés bed slicing the two creatures apart while the senator awakens with shock. Obi-Wan's sight is then turned towards the assassin droid hovering outside now preparing to retreat. He takes action quickly and jumps straight through the window sending shards of glass flying in its wake and manages to grasp the fleeing droid as it flies away.

"Stay here!" Anakin says to her as heads out to find a speeder to go and pursue them.

* * *

After a long and life threatening speeder chase through the traffic of Coruscant, the two Jedi managed to apprehend the assassin outside of local club and proceed to interrogation.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan says to her.

"It was a senator from Naboo." She weakly answers from the pain of having her hand severed by his lightsaber soon before.

"And who hired you?"

"It was just a job."

"Who hired you? Tell us." Anakin calmly asks her, but receiving no response.

"TELL US NOW!" He then yells in anger.

"It was a bounty hunter called..."

Suddenly, a sharp metal object quickly flies out of nowhere and straight into Zam's neck causing her to gag. The two Jedi turn to see an armored figure standing in the distance whom then activates its jet pack and flies off into the sky. They then turn to the now dying Clawdite slowly reverting to her normal form as she curses in Huttese "Wee shanit... sleemo."

She falls to the ground without a single movement. Obi-Wan then pulls the object from her throat and quickly identifies what he had already perceived. "Toxic Dart."

* * *

The morning after the second failed assassination attempt on Senator Amidala, the Jedi Council resolve for Padmé to be escorted by Anakin to her homeworld of Naboo for safety under the guises of refugees while Obi-Wan stays behind to investigate on where this mysterious bounty hunter went and who he is working for. Anakin then leaves to talk with Chancellor Palpatine to convince her to go with her out of the capitol.

"I will talk with her." Palpatine says to his young friend. "Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure of that."

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Anakin says with respect.

"And so, they've finally given you an assignment. Your patience has payed off."

"Your guidance more than my patience."

"You don't need guidance, Anakin." The Chancellor says as they walk towards the exit of the room. "In time, you will learn to trust your feelings, then you will be invincible. I have said it many times: You are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met."

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Anakin says with gratitude.

"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin. Even more powerful than Master Yoda."

* * *

Later at Padmés apartment, she and Anakin begin to pack for the journey to Naboo.

"I do not like this idea of hiding." Padmé says with slight resentment.

"Don't worry," Anakin responds "Now that the council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter."

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided."

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Anakin says profoundly while to an extent, shocking the Naboo senator.

"Anakin.. You've grown up."

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it." The young Padawan says while taking a view of the city outside.

"Don't get me wrong. Obi-Wan is a great mentor." He says while levitating a small metal ball with the Force. "As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu"

The ball then stops floating in the air and lands softly in his palm.

"I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. In some ways.. a lot of ways.. I'm really ahead of him."

Riyo notices the change in his voice turn from one of respect to frustration and anger.

"I'm ready for the Trials, but he feels that I'm too unpredictable, he won't let me move on."

That sounds frustrating." Padmé consoles.

"It's worse. He's overly critical. He never listens. He.. he doesn't understand. It's not fair!"

"All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow." Padmé says calmly to him.

"I know." Anakin says beginning to calm down.

"Anakin," Padmé begins to say as she stands next to him. "Try not to grow up too fast."

"But I am grown up. You said it yourself." Anakin says while giving Padmé a passionate yet uncomfortable look.

"Please don't look at me like that." She says softly.

"Why not?" Anakin asks.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable" She answers walking of to pack up more things.

"Sorry Milady." The Padawan replies with slight nervousness on his face.

* * *

After Anakin and Padmé board the shuttle for Naboo, Obi-Wan conducts an extensive investigation to determine the origin of the toxic dart his apprentice and he found in order to track down the escaped bounty hunter. After receiving a generous tip from his old friend, Dexter Jettster, he was finally able to determine the planet the dart was created on: Kamino, a world known by the few that knew of it's existance to have high quality cloning facilities. But when looking into the coordinates given to him to locate the planet, the Jedi Archives showed no data on the world existed, leaving the Jedi Knight bewildered and confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, on board the refugee shuttle to Naboo, Anakin and Padmé sit down at a table located in the mess hall of the ship for lunch.

"Must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi," Padmé begins to say to her friend. "Not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like."

"Or be with the people that I love." Anakin adds in.

"Are you allowed to love?" Padmé inquires. "I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

"Attachment is forbidden, Possession is forbidden, Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. So you might say that we are encouraged to love."

"You've changed so much."

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit." Anakin responds. "You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams."

(**Not quite sure what part of his mind thought it would be appropriate to say that, but whatever.**)

* * *

A red Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor carrying Obi-Wan, whom after taking some advice from Master Yoda, comes out of hyperspace and begins to descend towards a blue colored world covered with many cloud formations.

"There it is, R4" Obi-Wan says to his droid partner. "Right where it should be. Our missing planet, Kamino."

The red painted astromech whistles and beeps in response.

As they continue, they spot an intricate looking city atop a restless and raging ocean as rain continues to pour down relentlessly. The starfighter touches down on a small landing pad near a door to the facility. The soon soaked Jedi exists his craft and heads inside soon to be greeted by a long necked, white eyed female which he presumed was a Kaminoan.

"Master Jedi," the female known as Taun We says with respect. "The Prime Minister is expecting you."

"I'm expected?" He asks with surprise.

"Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way."

The two then soon step through a white automatic door to meet another Kaminoan, but more regally dressed and with gray eyes, rising from his chair to meet his guests.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino." Taun We says as both the Prime Minister and Obi-Wan exchange bows. "And this is Master Jedi.."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He finishes.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay." Lama says courteously to his Jedi guest.

A white chair then drops down from the ceiling.

"Please" He says with his hand extended towards the chair as Obi-Wan excepts his offer.

"And now to business." Lama says returning to his seat. "You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready with a million more well on the way."

"That's.. good news." The Jedi says a little confused not knowing what he meant.

"Please tell your Master, Sifo-Dyas, that his order will be met on time."

"I'm sorry, it's Master..."

"Hmm. Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Lama asks him.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Kenobi answers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." The Prime Minister says with sorrow in his voice. "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him"

This one statement catches Obi-Wan completely off guard.

"The army?"

"Yes, a clone army, and I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me Prime Minister, when my master first contacted you about the army, did.. did he say who it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows then widen with surprise. How could an army being created for the Republic have gone undetected for this long? Could it have been in response to the rise of the Separatists?

"But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Lama says to the young Jedi.

"That's why I'm here." He answers half-halfheartedly.

The two of them then rise from their seats followed closely by Taun We to do just that.

* * *

After soon arriving on Naboo, Padmé and Anakin choose to head to a personal retreat residing in the Lake Country for both comfort and safety. The Senator and Padawan walk down a stone walkway overlooking a beautiful, shining lake glistening with the rays of the sun.

"We used to calm here for school retreat." Padmé says while walking towards a nearby balcony with a view of a small island in the distance.

"We would swim to that island every day. I love the water. We used to lie out on the sand and let the sun dry us, and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

"I don't like sand." Anakin says plainly, obviously reminded of his life on Tatooine. "It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere." (**I hear you, Anakin. Walking down the beach in my sandals is a pain in the ass for me every time.**)

"Not like here. Here, everything is soft... and smooth."

Then, in a nervous move, he gently strokes his hand down her bare shoulder as both of them look into each others eyes with passion and desire. They both begin to near each others faces slowly until they lose control of themselves and begin to kiss passionately, letting all their worries fade away.

"No" Padmé says quickly as she breaks it off while gasping with worry. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry." Anakin says with slight shame towards what he allowed to happen, feeling grateful that no one was around to have seen it.

* * *

Thousands upon thousands of cloning chambers with embryo like lifeforms inside of them appear on floating platforms as Obi-Wan, Lama Su and Taun We walk down an enclosed hallway out looking the immensely large cloning facility.

"Very impressive." Obi-Wan says.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased." Lama says with gratitude. "Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids."

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago." He says looking towards a group of clones each working on some sort of training simulation.

"You mentioned growth acceleration." Obi-Wan inquires.

"Oh, yes, it's essential." The Prime Minister responds. "Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in **half **the time."

"I see."

The picture then turns to one of dozens of mature male clones each bearing the same face and red uniform eating at a mess hall of some kind.

"They are totally obedient, taking any order without question." Lama adds. "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host"

"And who was the original host?" Obi-Wan asks.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

**Bounty Hunter **was the one keyword that had the young Jedi intrigued more than anything else.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" He asks.

"Oh, we keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

"**Un**altered?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Pure genetic replication." Lama replies. "No tampering with the structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration."

"I should very much like to **meet **this Jango Fett." Obi-Wan requests.

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you." Taun We replies happily.

The three then head out to a balcony out looking the facility where thousands of troopers march in many directions, one group stopping and turning about face in perfect rhythm and symmetry.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama says with pride.

* * *

(**Quick note: Gonna try and do a couple more scenes and then get back to Riyo and Adam, sorry if it's taking too long.)**

* * *

Obi-Wan and Taun We stop by a white colored door that opens to reveal a ten year old boy with brownish black curly hair and brown who looked very similar to the many clones Obi-Wan saw.

"Boba" Taun addresses the boy. "Is your father here?"

"Yep." Boba replies.

"May we see him?"

"Sure" He answers while giving Obi-Wan a suspicious looking glace.

"Dad, Taun We's here." He calls out to his father.

After stepping into the medium sized housing complex, (**Not sure how big there room really is**) a man with a face identical to the clones wearing a sky blue tunic and navy blue pants steps out to greet them.

"Jango, welcome back." Taun says to her business associate. "Was your trip productive?"

"Fairly"

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-Wan complements to the bounty hunter.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." Jango calmly responds.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Obi-Wan then asks as if interrogating him.

"Once or twice."

"**Recently**?"

Boba's eyes shift nervously toward his father upon hearing this.

"Possibly." Jango responds.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas."

Jango then moves closer towards his son and clearly speaks to him in Mando'a "Uh, Boba, rood eht so-heek"

Boba listens to his command as Jango continues his conversation with Obi-Wan.

"Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas." Kenobi continues to say as Boba walks over to close what appears to be a closet containing a blue painted Mandalorian helmet and combat armor.

"Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?"

"Never heard of him" Jango answers.

"Really?" Obi-Wan says a bit surprised.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden."

"Curious."

"Do you like your army?" Jango asks changing the subject.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Kenobi responds.

"They'll do their job well, I guarantee it."

"Thank you for your time, Jango." Obi-Wan says courteously.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango says back.

As soon as the Jedi and female Kaminoan leave the two Fetts alone, Jango's eyes begin to display a look of nervousness and concern.

"What is it, dad?" Boba asks concerned.

"Pack your things, we're leaving." Jango answers.

* * *

In the dark late evening on Naboo, Anakin and Padmé sit by a roaring fireplace in one of the lounges of the lake retreat, where Anakin chooses to finally reveal what he'd wanted to say to the Senator since the day he first met her.

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago," Anakin begins to say quietly. "Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again... I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you... I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me, my heart is beating.. hoping that that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul... tormenting me. What can I do.. I will do anything that you ask"

Padmé is left utterly speechless by this long and heartfelt confession.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me." Anakin says on the verge of tears.

"I can't.. we can't. It's.. just not possible."

"Anything is possible, Padmé. Listen to me."

"No, **you **listen." She says in a sort of serious tone as she rises from her seat and paces around a bit. "We live in a real world; come back to it. You're studding to become a Jedi, I'm.. I'm a senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, it'll take us to a place we cannot go, regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you **do **feel something." Anakin says in response.

"I will not let you give up your future for me." Padmé says with concern to her friend.

"You're asking me to be rational." Anakin says as he too rises to meet Padmé face to face. "That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish that I could just wish away my feelings... but I can't"

"I will **not **give in to this." Padmé says firmly as Anakin walks a little away from her.

"We'll you know..." He begins to say. "It wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret."

"We'd be living a lie," The Senator says to him. "One we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could **you **live like that?"

The young Padawan remains in silent thought for a few seconds, pondering the possibility of being in a secret and **forbidden **marriage.

"No, you're right." He says to her. "It would destroy us."

* * *

Back on Kamino, Taun We escorts Obi-Wan back towards the entrance he came through.

"Tell your council that the first battalions are ready." She requests of the Jedi. "And remind them, If they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them."

"I won't forget, and thank you."

"Thank **you**."

Obi-Wan then heads out the door back into the stormy and dark weather outside and walks up to his droid companion waiting for him at his ship.

"R4!" He shouts to the astromech over the loud weather as she beeps in response.

"Scramble code five to Coruscant, care of the old folks' home!"

The droid complies as a small satellite dish like devices appears from a compartment of the ship and begins to send the transmission.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple (AKA the care of the old folk's home) Masters Yoda and Windu watch as a stand-like holoprojecter relays and image of Obi-Wan before them.

"I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino." He shouts over the noise of the storm around him. "There are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for."

"Do you think that these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Master Windu asks.

"No, Master. There appears to be no motive."

"Do not assume **anything**, Obi-Wan." Yoda cautions. "Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot."

"Yes, Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago."

The two Jedi Masters are left surprised by this discovery.

"I was under the impression he was killed **before **that." Obi-Wan continues. "Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No" Master Windu answers. "Whoever placed that order **did not **have the authorization of the Jedi Council."

"Bring him here." Yoda orders. "Question him we will."

"Yes Master. I will report back when I have him"

Obi-Wan's hologram then disappears from sight, leaving the two Jedi Masters bewildered at the amount of information they received.

"Blind we are if creation of this clone army we could not see." Yoda says with concern.

Master Windu sighs in worry before coming to a conclusion. "I think it is time we informed the Senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished."

"Only the Dark Lord of the Sith knows of our weakness." Yoda says in response. "If informed the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will."

* * *

In the dead of night on Naboo, Anakin tosses and turns in his sleep from apparently horrible and tormenting nightmares.

"No...no.. mom, no" He says in his sleep.

"Don't, no"

His eyes then open wide with him breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

* * *

The morning after, Padmé walks out onto the balcony finding the young Padawan standing alone facing the watery shores beyond while in a meditative-like state. She then proceeds to go back inside when Anakin says "Don't go."

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing." He calms answers.

"You had another nightmare last night."

"Jedi don't have nightmares." He responds without opening an eye.

"I heard you." She then says causing him to slowly opens his eyes with nervousness.

"I saw my mother." He says as he turns to face the love of his life. "She is suffering, Padmé. I saw her as clearly as I see you now."

He then turns away from her with a deep sigh before saying "She is in pain."

He turns back to one final time before saying what he knew he had to do.

"I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator,... but I have to go. I **have **to help her."

"I'll go with you." Padmé says also feeling concern for her friend's mother.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice." Anakin says sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan attempts to apprehend the fleeing Mandalorian bounty hunter as he and his son try to board their ship to escape. He fails in subduing the mercenary, but manages to plant a homing device on the ships hull moments before it descends into the sky and off the planet.

* * *

After returning to the sand covered world that he once called home, Anakin and Padmé locate his old slave owner, Watto, and learn that he sold his mother may years ago to a man called Lars, but also learned that he had soon afterwords freed her and married her. They then proceed to find their current residence in hopes of finding them.

* * *

After tracking Jango's ship to the outer rim of Geonosis, Obi-Wan is caught in a death defying dogfight through the planets deadly asteroid rings. After managing to fake his death, he continues to pursue the bounty hunter into the planet's surface while discovering a large mass of Trade Federation starships like the ones he had encountered ten years ago on Naboo. He lands his starfighter on an isolated cliff area and proceeds to find out just what dark secrets the planet was harboring.

* * *

Anakin and Padme exit the Nubian Yacht used to take them to Tatooine to find a small isolated moisture farm, the place they had discovered the be the current dwelling of the Lars family. While approaching the humble structure, they come across an old friend: Anakin's protocol droid, C-3P0, now plated with gray yet modest plating working on a nearby moisture vaporator who then turns to meet the two visitors.

"Oh, hello. How might I be of service? I am C-..."

"3P0?" Anakin finishes recognizing his old droid companion that he rebuilt when he was young.

Taking only a few seconds, 3P0 then realizes who this young man was.

"The maker!" He says with joy. "Oh, Master Ani. I knew you would return! I knew it! And Miss Padmé. Oh, my."

"Hello 3P0" She says to her droid friend.

"Bless my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both."

"I've come to see my mother." Anakin says to him.

"Oh," 3P0 says with surprise and concern. "I think perhaps we better go indoors."

* * *

Later inside the Lars homestead, 3P0 leads the Jed Padawan and Senator towards a young man a little older than himself along side a girl around the same age.

"Master Owen," 3P0 says addressing the man. "Might I present two most important visitors."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin says introducing himself.

"Owen Lars." The man says in return. "This is my girlfriend, Beru."

"Hello." The young lady says politely.

"I'm Padmé" The Senator says the last to be introduced.

"I guess I'm your stepbrother. I had a feeling you might show up some day."

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asks.

"No, she's not." A unknown voice answers him.

He turns to face a middle aged bearded man missing one leg and riding around in a power chair.

"Cliegg Lars," He introduces as he shakes his stepson's hand. "Shmi is my wife. We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere." Cliegg says off screen as Beru pours some brown beverage-like liquid into five cups on a tray and brings them out to the others at the dinning table where they talked.

"A hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early like she always did to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home... when they took her."

Cliegg sighs in grief having to tell his beloved wife's only biological son that she very well may not be with them anymore.

"Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went after her. Four of us came back."

Riyo meanwhile can plainly see the visible stress and pain on Anakin's face while Cliegg continues talking.

"I'd be out there with," Cliegg goes on. "But after I lost my leg, I just couldn't ride anymore, until I heal. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Anakin then rises from his seat at the table to leave.

"Where are you going?" Owen asks.

"To find my mother." The Padawan answers with a serious tone.

"Your mothers dead, son." Cliegg says grimly to his stepson. "Accept it."

But as painful as it was to hear, Anakin refused to believe that his mother, whom had taken care of him almost all his life, whom sacrificed so much for him was gone.

A few hours later during the hours of twilight, Padmé steps outside to see the Jedi Padawan staring intently at the twin suns in the distant sky. Only their shadows are seen against the side of the dwelling when Anakin says to her. "You're gonna have to stay here. These are good people, Padmé. You'll be safe."

"Anakin." Padmé manages to say before embracing him in a passionate hug.

"I won't be long." He says heading towards a speeder bike parked a few feet away which Owen had lent to him for the journey. He boards the small transport and soon speeds away into the endless sea of sand.

* * *

Back on the rugged cliffs of Geonosis, Obi-Wan's search for Jango Fett leads him to a small cave opening below a large hive like stone structure. Making his way inside, he looks up to the sight of rows of stone hallways and corridors as far as the eye can see. Hearing the sound of machinery clanking nearby, he heads over towards the edge of a nearby balcony. When he looks down, he receives a shock towards that sight below: a large and restless factory containing rows upon rows of conveyor belts with battle droids of all kinds being assembled. Obi-Wan now knew the situation taking place on this planet was far more serious than ever before. He continues his exploration through the facility just as a group of men of every shape, size and race walk down a hallway nearby with a native Geonosian flying down to join them.

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." An elderly and familiar voice says.

"What about the senator from Naboo?" Another being with a Neimoidian accent asks the man. "Is she dead yet?"

Obi-Wan is then able to clearly see the former Jedi Master Count Dooku and Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray along with many others walk down the hall all while shock and horror befalls his face.

"I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." (**Um... eww?**)

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy" The Count assures.

"With these new battle droids we've built for you, you'll have the finest army the galaxy." A robotic suited Skakoan named Wat Tambor speaks in a mechanically altered voice.

As soon as the coast is clear, Obi-Wan manages to make his way up a flight of stairs where at the end of which lied a stone, glassless opening. Carefully peeking over it while making sure not to get caught, he sees the group of alien representatives, now identified as the leaders of the worlds and organizations that had left the Republic to join the Separatists headed by Count Dooku all sitting at a round table for some sort of meeting.

"As I explained to you earlier," The Count begins to say to the others. "I am quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen."

{What you are proposing could be construed as treason.} The female Gossam Shu Mai says in her native language.

"The Techno Union army.." Wat Tambor says followed by a series of electrical noises and warbling coming from his suit. "...is at your disposal, Count"

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty." The Muun male San Hill says to the former Jedi.

"Good, very good." Dooku says in a pleased manner. "Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support, and when their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy."

Obi-Wan listens on with horror and fear towards what was taking place. The Separatists were preparing to go war with the Republic, for the first time in thousands of years, and no one but him knew about it.

"The Jedi will be overwhelmed." Dooku says with confidence "The Republic will agree to any demands we make."

* * *

Late in the evening on Tatooine, Anakin carefully sneaks atop a cliff to spot a small village like camp with orange colored lights flickering in the distance. He then jumps straight off the cliff and manages to land safely on the ground with no injuries whatsoever. Carefully sneaking through the camp behind the tents, he senses his mother's Force signature coming from inside one nearby. He quickly gets to work on using his lightsaber to cut a hole through the back of the tent without alerting any of the sentries outside. He kicks the severed part of the tent through and steps inside to see what he had hoped to find: his mother, though badly injured with cut along her face and forehead and bruises covering her hands and back. Without wasting a moment, He quickly unties her bonds as she moans in pain.

"Mom? Mom?" Anakin says with worry in his voice.

"Ani? Is that you?" She weakly says utterly shocked to see the son she said goodbye to years ago standing before her as a young man.

"I'm here, Mom You're safe." The Jedi Padawan says thankful that she was still alive.

"Oh, you look so handsome." She says with a smile as her hand stokes his face. "My son, oh, my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani."

"I missed you." He says to her.

"Now I am complete." She says quietly while giving her son an urgent sense of fear. "I love y.."

"_She's... not going to make it." _Riyo thinks seeing her already weakened life force draining away at a quick rate.

"Stay with me, Mom." Anakin says while chocking back tears. "Everything..."

"I.. I love.." Shmi is ultimately unable to finish her last words as she groans quietly with her head falling limp over her shoulders.

Anakin all the while refuse to believe what had just happened. This was not happening, His mother, the one woman who brought him into this world, who cared and nurtured him like no other... was dead. Trying to keep himself together, he slowly raises his hand to her forehead to sense for even the smallest amount of life in her... he found none. Then, his expression slowly changes from one of grief and sorrow, to one of rage, hate and furious anger as his bottom lip begins to quiver.

The peaceful scenery outside in the camp turns tense as all heads of nearby Tuskens turn to the sound of a weapon activated.

Riyo gasps in horror to see Anakin mercilessly cut down the two Tusken sentries outside the tent. The women and children immediately run for shelter while a male warrior shouts a loud Tusken war cry ready to attack the invader. Anakin, letting his hate and anger fuel him, readies his saber to counter.

Riyo quickly turns her head away with her eyes closed shut right before the blade slices through the warrior's flesh with a cry of death following suit.

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple, Yoda trembles in horror as the words of the late Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn echo in his head "Anakin! Anakin! No-o-o!" while hearing the deaths of many fallen Tuskens.

Mace Windu enters the room sitting down on a nearby chair as Yoda opens his eyes to show a troubled and sad look.

"What is it?" Mace asks his friend with concern.

"Pain, suffering, death, I fear." He responds with sadness. "Something terrible has happened. Young Skywalker is in pain. Terrible pain."

* * *

Obi-Wan carefully examines the transmitter on board his starfighter hoping to send news of his discovery to the Jedi Council as soon as possible, but due to a blaster shot fired by Jango Fett during the skirmish outside the planet's atmosphere, it is unable to provide enough power to contact Coruscant.

"The transmitter **is **working, but we're not receiving a return signal." Obi-Wan says with concern. "Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?"

The droid shakes its head while beeping a few times.

"We'll have to try something else."

He then comes up with a idea as he enters the cockpit of his ship.

"Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer."

The comlink on his ship flickers to life as an orbital image of Naboo appears on the screen inside.

"Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin?"

Sadly, no response is heard.

"He's not on Naboo, R4."

R4 beeps in concern to hear these words.

"I'm going to try and widen the range. I do hope nothing's happened to him."

While Obi-Wan attempts to lock on to his Padawan's signal, A Geonosian sentry on top of a high cliff side overlooking the ship catches sight of the Jedi Knight as it's wing flutter in alertness. The image of Tatooine then appears the comlink screen as Anakin's tracking signal comes in loud and clear.

"That's Anakin's tracking signal, all right. But it's coming from Tatooine." He says confused as he exits the cockpit, "What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo."

R4 beeps and whistles in an equally baffled tone.

"He haven't got much time" The Jedi says as he prepares himself for a holotransmission "Anakin? Anakin, Do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The sound of creatures screeching in the background causes him to turn his head behind him nervously.

* * *

Back on Tatooine on board Senator Amidala's ship, R2-D2 manages to record Obi-Wan's incoming message with the small scomp link of his inserted into the computer hard drive ( **Or whatever they call it.**)

Outside the Lars homestead, Anakin returns on Owens speeder bike just as Owen, Padmé and the rest of the occupants make their way outside to see who had arrived. Anakin then removes from his speeder what appears to be the shape of a person wrapped in a cloth-like bag. Everyone suddenly realizes just who was inside the bag as the saddened Padawan solemnly makes his way inside the dwelling without a single word.

* * *

A few hour after Anakin's return, Padmé comes into the garage of the house carrying a tray with food and drink finding Anakin working on a piece of faulty machine.

"I brought you something." She says to her friend with care "Are you hungry?"

"The shifter broke." He responds referring towards what he was working on. "Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things. Always was. But I couldn't-" His sentence stops abruptly as he turns toward the Senator with a truly sad and forsaken expression.

"Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I safe her? I **know **I could have!"

"Sometimes there are things nobody can fix. You're not all powerful, Ani."

"Well, I **should **be!" Anakin says both in grief and rage. "Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you. I will even learn stop people from dying."

"Anakin." Padmé begins to say with concern for her friend erratic behavior.

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault!" He then surprisingly shouts in anger. "He's jealous! He's holding me back!"

He then throws the hydrospanner in his hand at a far away wall with a loud crash following.

The very troubled Padawan then begins to sniffle quietly looking at his own hands with horror.

"What's wrong Ani?" Padmé asks with great worry for her friend.

Clearly, the death of his mother was not the only thing on his mind.

"I... I killed them. I killed them all." He says in devastation. "They're dead... every single one of them. And not just the men," He then shakes his head with tears on his face. "But the women, and the children too."

Padmé simply looks onward at her distraught friend with shock in her eyes.

"They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals!... **I HATE THEM!**"

Anakin, overcome by both extreme hatred, guilt and sadness, begins to lie down on the floor, with his legs curled up toward his chest as he sobs quietly at the truly horrible act he committed. Padmé, despite learning of his terrible deed, still leans down beside him in comfort, knowing that he was not the kind of hate filled monster who could just cause an atrocious act like this and feel no guilt or shame afterwords.

"To be angry is to be human." She says to her saddened friend.

"I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this."

The Senator places a caring arm over her friends shoulder as he continues to cry softly.

* * *

"I know wherever you are, it's become a better place." Cliegg says as he and the others gather around outside near a stone tombstone for a funeral for their lost mother, wife and friend.

"You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my darling wife.. And thank you."

Anakin takes a couples steps away from the group and leans down on his knees in front of his beloved mothers grave while slowly taking a handful of sand with his right hand and grasping it in sadness and frustration.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom." He says quietly. "I wasn't strong enough. But I promise, I will not fail again."

He then rises up from his position still looking on with grief.

"I miss you... so much."

Just then, the beeping of R2-D2 is heard coming from behind the group.

"R2? What are you doing here?" Padmé asks.

The small blue droid gives a response which is then translated by 3P0.

"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hmm. Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?"

* * *

Back on board Padmés ship, the Jedi Padawan, Senator, and two droids investigate the message that his master had left.

"Anakin," The holographic image of Obi-Wan says to him. "My long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

Padmé then presses a small white button on the ships control console which transmits the message immediately before the Jedi Council, Chancellor and the Loyalist Committee all inside Palpatines office.

* * *

On Coruscant...

"I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."

_"Like we didn't see __**that **__coming." _Riyo thinks to herself sarcastically.

"The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a-" Obi-Wan stops in mid-sentence for some reason as his head turns to his left. "Wait. Wait."

He says drawing his saber to block a couple blaster shots as his image is forced out of view and replaced with one of a Droideka destroyer droid continue to fire more blasts until the message stops altogether, leaving everyone on Tatooine and Coruscant nervous and worried.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed" Yoda says to Master Windu concerned.

"I agree. Anakin..."

* * *

On Tatooine...

"We will deal with Count Dooku. The more important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs; that is your first priority."

"Understood, Master." Anakin complies as the Jedi Masters image fades away.

"They'll never get there in time to save him." Padmé voices with concern. "They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look."

She presses another white button on the console to show the shapes of two planets on a screen: One small round one representing Tatooine and another twice as large with a ring around it standing for Geonosis.

"Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive." Anakin says with apathy.

"Ani, are you just gonna sit her and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor. He's-"

"He's like my father!" Anakin shouts a little finishing her thought. "But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here!"

"He gave you strict orders to protect me, and **I'm **going to help Obi-Wan." She says pressing a button that brings the ships engines to life. "If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along."

Anakin smirks an almost amused smile as he takes a seat in the pilots chair while R2 beeps something to 3P0 as he too takes a seat.

"I'm not worried, R2. It's just I've never flown before." (**Get used to it, C. There's plenty more where this comes from.**)

The silver ship then begins to rise up sending clouds of sand in its wake as it blasts off into the endless blue sky from whence it came.

* * *

On Coruscant...

"The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance are preparing for war. There can be not doubt of that." Senator Organa voices with growing concern.

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." Chancellor Palpatine adds.

{The debate is over.} The Gran male Ask Aak says in his native language. {Now we need that clone army.}

"Unfortunately, the debate **is not **over." Bail responds. "The Senate will never approve the use of clones before the Separatists attack."

"This is a crisis." The Vice Chairman Mas Amedda voices. "The Senate must vote the chancellor emergency powers. He can then approve the creation of an army."

"But what senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?" Palpatine asks.

"If only... Senator Amidala were here." Mas says as Palpatine nods in agreement while both of them turn to her representative, Jar Jar Binks, who then pondered the thought of proposing the amendment in here place.

Little did the Gungan Senator know, that was just what the Chancellor had desired.

* * *

Count Dooku passes by a Geonosian sentry guarding the prison cell containing the newly captured Jedi intruder. The door automatically opens to show Obi-Wan suspended by beams of energy in midair.

"Traitor." The Jedi says in disgust towards the former Jedi Master he once looked up to.

"Oh, no, my friend." The Count says attempting to influence the young Knights mind. "This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness."

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Obi-Wan replies not phased by Dooku's attempts at persuasion.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do."

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Obi-Wan asks.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them." He replies lying.

"Well who can blame them? But he is here, I can assure you."

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." His expression then turns to one of sadness and disappointment. "I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he never would have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have."

"The **truth**?" Obi-Wan asks.

"The truth."

The Count pauses for a moment before continuing. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called... Darth Sidious."

Despite this surprising piece of information, Obi-Wan still remains skeptical. "I don't believe you."

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. You must join **me**, Obi-Wan. And together, we will destroy the Sith."

Obi-Wan, however, refuses to side with the man who was leading war against the Republic. "I will never join you, Dooku."

The Count then begins to make his way towards the exit before saying one last thing to the captive Jedi. "It ma be difficult to secure your release"

* * *

At the Senate Building, Mace makes his way inside the gathering room (**Or whatever it is**) as Jar Jar attempts to address the Senate on the issue of the Separatists movement of war.

"It's a clear desa separatists made a pact wesa desa Federation du Trade. Senators, "dellow felagates", in response to this direct threat to the Republic, mesa propose that the Senate give immediately emergecy powers to the Supreme Chancellor."

To the Gungans surprise and delight, the other representatives roar in agreement while shouting "Palpatine! Palpatine! Palpatine!"

"Order!" Mas Amedda calls to calm them down. "We shall have order!"

Palpatine then rises from his seat to address the Senate on this proposal. "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy. I love the Republic."

The Senate begins to applaud to the Chancellors words.

"The power you give me, I **will **lay down when this crisis has abated." Little did any know, that Palpatine had no intentions of doing any such thing.

"And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a Grand Army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists."

"It is done, then" Master Windu says to Yoda as he green friend nods with agreement. "I will take what Jedi we have left and go to Geonosis and help Obi-Wan."

"Visit I will the cloners on Kamino and see this army they have created for the Republic."

* * *

Anakin and Padmé meanwhile land outside near the droid factory on Geonosis in an attempt to rescue Obi-Wan, which ends in a complete failure. They later are handcuffed while standing on a chariot like object as the Geonosians prepare to have them executed in the outside arena.

"Don't be afraid." Anakin says to his friend beside him.

"I'm not afraid to die." She responds. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."

"What are you talking about" Anakin asks a little surprised.

"I love you."

Anakin is caught completely off guard by these three simple words.

"You love me? I thought that we had decided not to fall in love... that we would be forced to live a lie... and that it would destroy our lives."

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly... deeply love you... and before we die, I want you know."

The two then begin to kiss passionately as the chariot carrying them heads out into the bright light of the arena where thousands of Geonosians sit in row above to watch the spectacle that was about to begin.

They are then directed towards three stone pillars, one of which they find Obi-Wan chained to.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd got my message." Obi-Wan says to his Padawan.

"I retransmitted it just as you requested, Master." Anakin says as he is guided towards of one the stone pillars. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

"Good job." Obi-Wan says sarcastically.

* * *

Luckily for the three, before they had been finished off, Master Windu arrived in time, along with a strike force of two hundred and twelve Jedi to help fight against the newly released droid army. Unfortunately, they are pinned down by the increasing droid reinforcements and the constant loses of theirs, that is until Master Yoda joined by several thousand clone troopers arrive to even the odds. It all culminates down to one final confrontation between Dooku against Anakin and Obi-Wan. Unfortunately, the two Jedi are unable to bring down the Count with Anakin even losing his right arm in the process. Not even Master Yoda himself could stops Dooku from fleeing Geonosis in his Solar Sailer class ship.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Count Dookus ship enters into the atmosphere undetected by Republic forces. The ship continues to fly outside the outskirts of the main cities and heads into the industrial section of the planet know as The Works. It then enters a tower like building trough an automatic door and soon softly lands inside. The Count then exits down the ramp of the ship to be greeted by a familiar person in a dark cloak.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious." Dooku says to the man.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus." The Dark Lord says to his minion. "You have done well."

"I have good news for you, my Lord. The War has begun."

"Excellent. Everything is going as planned."

* * *

The sunset of Coruscant begins to illuminate the sky above the Jedi Temple as Obi-Wan, Mace and Yoda reflect on the events of the past few days.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate?" Obi-Wan asks Mace with concern. "It doesn't feel right."

"Joined the Dark Side Dooku has." Yoda says from his chair. "Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless," Mace then speaks up "I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate."

"I agree." Yoda answers.

"Where is your apprentice?" Master Windu asks Kenobi.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home." He answers. "I have to admit that without the clones, t would not have been a victory."

"Victory?" Yoda says in surprise. "Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan, **not **victory. The shroud of the Dark side has fallen... Begun, The Clone War has."

* * *

At a large shipyard on Coruscant, thousands of clone troopers begin to board hundreds of ships and cruisers as Chancellor Palpatine, along with several other Senate representatives watch in a high above balcony.

* * *

Back on Naboo, Padmé dressed in a flowing white wedding dress stands opposite of her new husband Anakin as R2 and 3P0 stand as witnesses to the occasion. The Senator then takes her husbands hands, both organic and cybernetic, and begin to kiss for the first time during their marriage, knowing whatever challenge would rise, be it the War or any other, they would face together.

* * *

The movie ends as Riyo seems to be lost in a massive amount of thought with Adam looking towards her with concern and worry.

"Are you okay?" He then asks his Pantoran friend.

"I... never knew." She says with shock.

"Knew what?"

"How much pain and sorrow Anakin went through in his life. I mean, I always pictured him to be the fearless and brave Jedi Knight that he's described as on holo reports, but now... after all this... I just can't believe it. And how he was in love with and married to Padmé all this time."

She then turns to meet her friends face. "And.. you knew, didn't you?"

Adam is silent for a few moments with a look of guilt before speaking.

"Are you going to tell anybody?" He simply asks.

"That depends, would you **like me **to?"

"Well, I suppose telling Ahsoka wouldn't hurt, I have a feeling that she's always suspected a close companionship between the two, but I think it's for both of their safety that nobody else knows."

"I understand." Riyo replies.

"Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Well there are a couple of things, firstly, about Jar Jar proposing for emergency powers to Chancellor Palpatine. He said it's what Padmé would have wanted to happen, but anyone who knows her well enough like I do would know that a full scale war would be the last thing that Padmé would desire."

"Which means..." Adam says trying for her to figure it out.

"Which means Palpatine manipulated him into giving the proposal, he **wanted **the War to happen... but why?"

Adam, meanwhile, knows all too well of why.

"What else?" He asks.

"Well, don't you think it's a little suspicious that right when the Separatists are preparing for war, a clone army commissioned by the Republic that **nobody **knows about till now happens to show up on a planet that was **erased ** from the Jedi Archives?"

"What are you saying?" He asks her.

"I'm saying that this all seems way too perfectly planned out just to be a coincidence. And what about what Jango Fett said about being recruited by a man called Tyranus? Darth Sidious himself just called Count Dooku by that name, which means... **He **was the one who ordered for the Clone Armies creation! This whole war is a trap!"

Adam 's face then turns worried with guilt and fear which Riyo can easily detect.

"Why didn't you tell me this ? This could be the piece if evidence that could help us end this war."

"Riyo... I'm sorry, it's just... I have my reasons for not telling you. You see.."

"Don't." Riyo stops him. "I understand. This has something to do with the continuity of the movies, correct?"

Adam nods in response.

"Then we'll just watch the other four, I'll understand your reasons better that way."

"So, you're not angry?"

"No, just surprised is all. I know **why **you didn't tell me, and I get it, but know isn't the time to keep secrets like these. Every piece of knowledge we can get is vital to saving my galaxy. And right now, the galaxy needs us more then ever."

After a few seconds , Adam nods his head with a look of determination.

"By the way, that protocol droid of Anakins seem very familiar. " Riyo says.

"He **should**. That's the same droid who went with you on your mission to Orto Plutonia, and the same one who helped you negotiate peace with Thi-Sen."

"Really?"

"That's the absolutely truth."

"Wow, he seems so kind and wise, if only he had the courage to back it up."

"Eh, not really in his programming, though he **does **have his moments. R2's usually the brave one. They're almost like polar opposites."

"No kidding." Riyo says as the two walk down the hall towards Adams room to talk some more.

Outside the house, Nick is both baffled and confused by what he heard.

_"Why did they keep going on about Star Wars stuff?" _He ponders in his mind. _"And what the hell did they mean by "The Republic and Separatists"?"_

He knew something was strange about Adams new friend, but he just couldn't figure out what. He then gets up off the ground and runs across the street and over behind the nearby building until he disappears from sight.

* * *

"No way!" Ahsoka shouts in shock towards hearing he friend Riyos news. "And they've been married all this time?"

"Yes, but what about Count Dooku and Sidious? We **know **the Sith are behind this entire war, we just don't know how."

"Well, unfortunately, our forces infiltrated a building in The Works a long time ago thinking Dooku and Sidious were hiding out there, but it was completely abandoned."

"That doesn't help us at all." Riyo says frustrated. "And there's something else, the way Palpatine manipulated Jar Jar to allowing the army to be created, it's almost as if **knew **about it before hand."

"What are you saying?" Ahsoka asks her.

"Well, I have a hunch, but it's too early to assume right now, for now, I should train to master the Force a little better with Adam while gathering more information, only **then **can we know what we're dealing with."

"I'll see if I can uncover more over here."

"Alright, but be careful who you talk to, and no matter what, **DO NOT **let Palpatine of Dooku know what we're up too. There's no telling what could happen if they do."

"Understood, Ahsoka out."

The Togruta Padawan clicks off the holoprojecter and heads out of the room, unaware that a small insect like droid had been listening in the entire time.

* * *

Later on at night, Count Dooku activates his holoprojecter and the image of Darth Sidious appears before him.

"What news do you bring, Lord Tyranus?" The Dark Lord asks.

"My Lord, I have made a tremendous discovery. Apparently, Senator Chuchi is far beyond the borders of the know Galaxy. My spy droid picked up a communication between her and Skywalker's Padawan."

"And..."

"Well, My Lord, it's difficult to explain but... not only has she been revealed to be a Force Adept, but she somehow discovered a previously unknown collection of information about **our **galaxy while living on this strange new world."

Though Dooku could not see it, Sidious' eyes widened in fear and shock upon hearing his minions words. "Just... how **much **knowledge has the girl learned?"

"To my knowledge, she has learned not only about some of the secrets of the origins of the Clone Army, but also my identity as Tyranus. I also have tracked the transmission of their last message towards a small blue planet several thousand parsecs north of Rattatak. She appears to be living with a local Human boy who **also **is Force Sensitive."

"Does she know?" Sidious asks with Dooku knowing full well what he meant.

"She.. claims to have a hunch, but she has yet to divulge what it is."

"Then perhaps it is time we payed this backwater planet a little visit. Prepare a landing squad to journey to this world, and give them strict orders to bring the Senator and this... boy... back to me alive and unharmed."

"It shall be done, My Lord."

**End of Ch 7. Again, sorry this is really long, but I wanted to include enough relevant info to go with the flow of the book. And I'm sorry to those who are disappointed about not reading about the Battle of Geonosis, but the ch was getting way too long and I didnt want to make it worse. For those of you wondering, the time at this point in the book is now October 11, 2010. I was trying to have the story go along with my Senior year at high school, except now I'm graduated. I'll still keep it going that way though. Next Ch, the barriers between Adams galaxay and Riyos are officially broken as a squad of CIS battle droids invades Earth, but help is on the way from a certain freind of theirs, will they succeed in repelling the droid forces? Read on to find out. JediAlexColbent over and out!**


	9. Chapter 8:Title too long to type, sorry!

Chapter 8

Battle Droids, Togruta and Men in Black

Ahsoka paced the halls of the Jedi Temple while racked with disbelief and astonishment. She couldn't believe it, her own Master, whom she had spent so many great adventures and moments with, was breaking the Jedi Code. True, she herself hasn't exactly followed the Code word by word herself, but this was completely different thing entirely. He was married! And to her friend Padmé no less. Then again, she herself had shown compassion for him that had gone past her apprenticeship with him, almost in a way as a little sister.

Starting to be overwhelmed by stress, she heads to the council chambers to try and meditate in order to calm her nerves. Opening the doors to the room, she than sees her Master looking out the window at the beautiful sunset sky on Coruscant. Ahsoka begins to turn around to leave but is stopped when Anakin speaks to her "You know, I actually enjoy sunsets, one of the only things about Tatooine I actually liked, besides Podracing."

His young Padawan turns her head with curiosity.

"Why don't you take a look?" Anakin says to her with his hand extended.

She chooses to accept his beckon and stands beside him to enjoy the breathtaking view.

"Something wrong?" He asks her

"No, why would there be?"

"C'mon, Snips, we both know I'm good at picking up on your feelings when something's bothering you."

Ahsoka takes a deep breath and begins to say what's on her mind. "I've recently been wondering... is it wrong to feel compassion and attachment to another?"

Anakin turns his head towards his young apprentice with a confused look. "Well, it all depends on how you use it."

"What do you mean?"

"Feeling attachment and love for someone isn't necessarily a bad thing, what matters is how far you are willing to take it and what you would do for it. Think of it this way: getting overly attached to a person is only as dangerous as how far you are willing to keep them safe. And if it truly is a strong and joyful bond, use that joy as strength to keep them safe while keeping yourself sound. It's all about control and perspective, young one."

Ahsoka begins to make sense of her Master's well thought out and profound lecture. Attachments are only as dangerous as one makes them to be. And using the power of love from such bonds and strength will keep one's friends and family safe while keeping you on the right path.

"I think you're right." Ahsoka says feeling much better.

"Aren't I always?" Anakin says with a smirk as Ahsoka returns one as well.

"I'm going out to work on some ships and junk, you wanna come?" He asks.

"No thanks, I'll catch up later."

"Ok, see you round."

Her Master then heads out the doors leaving his Padawan alone as she gazes at the far away sunset.

"Using love as strength..." She murmurs quietly. "Hmm"

Suddenly, a small alarm to her right goes off. She turns towards the noise to see the Holo Star Map in the room flashing a small red light on an area on the map.

_"Wait," _She begins to think. "_A red light usually means Separatist activity." _

She looks again at the now moving red dot making its way past Rattatak and heading north.

"Oh no." She says with fear realizing where their destination was.

She sprints out of the chambers fast in direction of the hanger before it is too late.

* * *

The yellow bus stops near Adam's street just as always. The doors open letting Riyo, Adam and the others out and then soon drives on.

"Man, lot of homework tonight." Adam says with stress. "English, Math and Marine Bio all in one day?"

"Be lucky you got some done at school." Riyo says optimistically.

" Yeah, I guess I.." Adam's sentence is cut short by a strange sound that sounded similar to an airplane flying overhead, except it sounded like it was going down.

The two and Alysha turn their heads and receive looks of pure horror. The images of six or seven asteroid like objects begin to pierce the clouds above and continue to fall fast.

"**DUCK**!" Adam shouts pushing the two girls out of the way and onto the lawn just as a large metal pod comes crashing down where they once stood sending debris of concrete and gravel flying in its wake along with shock waves from the impact of the crash.

Another metal pod comes flying down in the middle of the busy street as a car turns abruptly in response and slightly impacts with the metal object while five more impacts are heard nearby.

After a few moments pass by, the three slowly pick themselves up while cautiously going over to see what has landed nearby. When the dust from the impact clears, their eyes widen in horror to seeing 5 identical metal pods all spread out along the area of the antique store parking lot.

"No," Riyo whispers quietly in horror, knowing most of all what was going on. "No, no NO!"

"What? What's happening?" Alysha asks a little lost about what was going on.

"Get inside the house, Alysh" Adam says to his sister dryly.

"But I..."

"Get inside the house now!"

She then quickly rushes up to the front door, unlocks it and heads inside without a word.

"How did they find us?" Adam asks Riyo in a serious tone.

"I don't know, but we need to center ourselves with the Force, it's the only way to fight them off."

Suddenly, three of the pods begin to open releasing steam and exhaust in the process. They then spot a squad of no less than 10 standard class battle droids march towards them, each with a blaster in hand.

"Hey guys!" The lead commander droid says to his squad. "That looks like the Pantoran Senator Count Dooku sent us to capture."

"Yeah, and she's with that boy he described too." Riyo's eyes widen in fear upon hearing these words.

"Alright you two, hands up!" The commander says as he and his fellow droids raises their weapons at the two teens. "We're under strict orders from Count Dooku himself to bring you two to him unharmed."

"Can we just talk this out?" Adam pleads desperately trying to not have it escalate to a fight.

"Talking is for Jedi. Now hands up!"

Riyo and Adam then cautiously do as the droids command.

"Adam," Riyo whispers silently. "When I say now, get ready to fight, and try to take one of their blasters."

"What?"

"Just trust me, ok?"

Her friend nods quietly hoping her plan would work.

"NOW!"

Riyo then sends two or three droids flying in the opposite direction with a powerful Force Blast as Adam sprints into action and out of firing range.

"They're Jedi! Fire!"

The droids then begin to open fire on the twosome while Riyo expertly dodges the barrages of blasts which instead collide with the wall of the house. She then uses the Force to jump high above the robots and come crashing down upon them sending the flying in all directions.

Adam, meanwhile, is cut off by a lone droid who constantly tries to block his path no matter which side he takes. Adam then jumps to the right as the droid mistakenly jumps to the left with a "ah HA! Wait... oh crap!" Adam then quickly grabs the blaster out of the droids hand and fires a blast of red energy at it, but to no effect.

"Ha! Didn't see that coming, did y.." It's sentence is cut off as a larger, more powerful blast rips its head clean off its shoulders. Adam turns around to see the person who fired it. And thankfully, it was Riyo.

"They're set on stun." She explains. "Turn the dial below the chamber to switch the setting."

Adam quickly follows her advice and resets his blaster with a click. The squad of droids then begin to fearfully move backwards as the two teen Force Adepts begin to open fire, each landing a perfect hit on every droid they fired upon, until only one unharmed droid now stood: the commander.

"W..wait!" He begins to plead. "Can't we just talk this out?"

"It's like you said," Adam replies turning his blaster sideways in the stereotypical "gangster" fashion. "Talking's for Jedi."

He then fires a shot straight at the robots chest causing it to fall down while sparking slightly.

"Very creative." Riyo says sarcastically.

"What? It's called irony!"

Their victory however is cut short as the five remaining pods open to reveal a large squad of 15 Droidekas rolling their way towards them.

"Seriously?" Adam shouts in frustration.

The droids then uncurl themselves into attack position and activate their shields before opening fire on the two whom manage to jump out of the way and behind the porch steps.

"Okay, what's you plan for stopping them now?" Adam asks Riyo.

"At this moment, no clue!" She answers.

His face then turns grim with worry. If they can't find a way to fight back, what would happen?

Suddenly, by some miracle, the droids stop firing as they hear a sound similar to that of the pods coming close. Closer observation reveals it to be a Jedi Starfighter which then comes crashing down on its side, crushing at least 6 of the distracted Droidekas. As Riyo and Adam look on at their metal salvation, the door to the Starfighter opens as Ahsoka gracefully back flips onto the pavement next to the two teens brandishing her usually green saber while holding a smaller yellow one.

"Ahsoka?" Riyo shouts in both shock and happiness.

"Sorry it took me so long, not exactly an easy flight here."

The droids then continue their assault while the young Togruta skillfully blocks all incoming fire back where they came. She quickly reaches into her pocket and pulls out two metal cylinders identical to hers.

"Catch!" She yells to Riyo and Adam as she tosses the them high into the air with them landing in their hands perfectly. Riyo activates her blue bladed lightsaber as Adam does the same with his green one, both getting ready to help Ahsoka repel the droid forces.

Ahsoka uses the Force to lift two Droidekas high in the air and then brings them soaring down towards them just in time for Riyo to right swipe hard enough to penetrate both their shields while simultaneously destroying them both.

Adam meanwhile is forced to take on 3 destroyers all on his own. He tries to block their incoming fire while incorporating a little of the Shien reverse form he picked up from watching Ahsoka, only to have it blast back at him again from their shields.

"C'mon, center myself with the Force." He says with worry.

After closing his eyes for a moment, he begins to feel the familiar sensation move through his body and up to his hand. Feeling confident enough, he reaches out with the Force and rips the droids shield generators right off from their legs disabling their defenses in the process. Then, with all the power in his being, he launches his saber in a tremendous saber throw attack beheading to Droidekas and jumps up into the air high enough to catch his airborne weapon and come raining down upon the remaining droid, slicing it clean down the middle.

"Now that's more like it!" He shouts exhilarated.

Ahsoka and Riyo, picking up one their friends technique, quickly do the same with their opponents and quickly decapitate the 4 remaining Droideka. The three then group together to talk and catch their breath.

"You guys okay?" Ahsoka asks Riyo and Adam.

"Physically, yeah" Adam begins to say. "Mentally, Hell no!"

"You don't think they were tapping in on our conversation, do you?" Riyo asks her Padawan friend while, unbeknownst to them, the commander droid Adam had shot previously begins to make it's way slowly towards the three.

"I don't know, but it seems way too organized to be a coincidence. By the way, Adam, where did you pick up Shien?"

"Oh, from you actually. It's all in the wrist. Just gotta focus on controlling it."

"That's amazing!" Ahsoka says impressed. "And you're not even a Padawan yet."

"HA!" The droid says getting their attention for a brief moment. "I have you now, Jedi scu.." His sentence is ultimately cut off by a stray silver energy blast tearing his head clean off, surprising all three of them.

"Who the hell shot that!" Ahsoka asks a little surprised.

Adam simply points over to his right with his mouth agap in shock.

When they turn to see, they see, what appears to Adam, Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith dressed as their characters from the movies series Men in Black holding sliver colored weapons, the one the older, white skinned male holds having smoke come from the chamber.

"That was a pretty, damn good head shot, K." The younger dark skinned man says to his partner.

"116th one by my count, slick." The man addressed as K says.

They then turn to meet the three teens, two of which are curious as to who these strange men were, the other, beyond freaked out of his mind at this point.

"You two seem to be a little far from home, you in particular, Senator." K says to the two alien girls.

"Wait how do you..." Riyo then looks down at her hands and sees her "normal" blue skin.

"My Image Cloaker! Why didn't you tell me it was off!" She says frustrated towards Adam.

"I'm sorry, kinda hard to talk when you're dodging laser blasts from killer battle droids!"

"Will you two lovebirds calm down!" Ahsoka shouts to the two causing both to blush with embarrassment.

"Hey!" A nearby pedestrian says followed by a small group of others. "What the hell was that huge fight? And what's with those two girls?"

"Um, sir, if I can have all of your attention for a moment, we will answer all your questions." K says while putting a pair of black sunglasses on as his partner does the same. "You three might want to turn around right now."

Not arguing, they do as he requests while hearing a loud beeping sound following afterwords. They then turn around to see what had happened.

"This wreckage you see here was not caused by interstellar battle droids," K says to the group of people with confused blank looks in their eyes. "They are merely new prototype space satellites engineered NASA to travel father into space and had just accidentally landed in this part of the country. Also, those two girls are not from the Star Wars Galaxy, they are simply a couple of kids lost on their way to Comic-Con."

"Yeah," The younger man says. "In fact, drop what he just said, they is **all** just on set production for Men in Black III, those pods over there, fake set pieces, those battle robot... things.. same thing, and those two girls, protestors about how George Lucas won't make three other Star Wars movies or whatever bulls**t... Know what? Just leave."

The confused people then begin to walk away as he requests.

"What did you do to those people?" Riyo asks.

K then holds up a small silver cylinder similar to a lightsaber hilt. "Neuralyzer. Instantly wipes out any person's short term memory of recent events."

"Adam, do you know who these guys are?" Ahsoka asks him.

"Well, they look like characters from the movie series Men in Black, but... I didn't think they were real."

"What's "Men in Black?" Riyo asks curiously.

"Well, the movie depicts them as an organization that monitors and polices alien activity on Earth while doing so in secret... but... I thought that was all just in the movies."

"Which is exactly what everyone else is **meant** to believe." K explains. "We've been watching you two for quite some time now."

"Define "quite some time." Adam asks.

"All of it." the younger man answers.

"By the way, I'm Agent K, junior over here's my partner, Agent J."

The two agents then shakes hands with each of the three teens.

"The organization known as the Men in Black, or MiB for short, has and always existed, it was the rumors and stories people heard about them that inspired the creation of the 1990 comic series, which then resulted in the spin off movie franchise starring Mr Jones and Mr Smith, but as far as anyone else is concerned, we are nothing more then a DVD on the shelves of a local Blockbuster."

"Then why do J and you look just like the actors that portrayed you?" Adam asks a little confused.

"That... was just a weird coincidence." K answers as Riyo displays a very confused look.

"Yeah, seems a little freaky, I know." J says to her.

"I've been through weirder." She responds.

"We also not only have tabs on this part of the galaxy, but on many others out in space, including yours, Senator." K says.

"Why haven't I heard of you then?" Riyo asks him.

"Well, most top officials in the Republic such as the Chancellor and Grand Master of the Jedi Order have, but not many beyond that. We're just a rumor to them as we are here."

"You know Master Yoda?" Ahsoka says with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, and man, does he cheat at Pazaak when I'm around."

"Hey, Agent K." Adam says to the much older man. "Mind if I talk to you about something?"

K nods his head as he and Adam step further away from the group to talk privately.

"What's on your mind, kid?" K asks.

"If you guys are supposedly connected with the Republic and the Jedi Order, why haven't you told them about... what happens later on in the movies, about the The Sith, the Empire, and Sidious?"

K then takes a look back at the others to make sure they were out of earshot.

"We had originally intended on doing that, but after extensive research, we've been able to determine that if even the slightest change in events from the movies occurs, it will cause a tear in the fabric of time and space that will destroy **both** of our universes."

"Wait, so you're not doing anything! You'll just let Sidious win and have the Republic and Jedi wiped out?"

"What choice do we have? Believe me son, I'd like nothing more then to help, but we can't risk the safety of both of our universe's just to change the future of another. Besides, if you've watched the movies and read the books, You know that Sidious is defeated, and the Republic and Jedi are brought back in the end."

"And what about Anakin?" Adam begins. "Or Padmé, or Obi-Wan, or any of the countless other innocent lives taken because of that monster Sidious?"

"Adam, there's nothing we can do." K says to him while looking back at the girls talking to J "Speaking of which, did you tell Senator Chuchi or Ahsoka anything about the events in the movies?"

Adam, though very nervous at the moment, manages to use his Force calming to keep a straight face in front of the Agent and say "No sir. Not a word."

K nods in understanding as he and the young boy head back towards the rest of the group.

"Are you going to neuralyze me and take Riyo and Ahsoka back home." Adam plainly asks the two MiB agents.

"And put them at even greater risk of being captured by Count Dooku?" K responds. "Hell no. That's exactly what he'd **want** us to do. It's better if the Senator stays with you for the time being while you two train to master the Force, you seem to be pretty strong."

A group of black vans meanwhile behind them drive up towards the pods and "dead"droids with a couple of agents coming out of each one to gather any evidence. Adam then spots the beheaded commander droid and a deactivated but functional Droideka nearby.

"Hey Agent K," He asks. "Would you mind if I take a few of those droids with me? They could be useful."

"I don't see why not, so long as they don't leave your house. And as far as we can tell, no witnesses remember them being here."

"Uh, K?" J says pointing ahead of him.

All of their eyes then turn to see a shocked and confused Avery standing on the lawn nearby.

"Don't worry, I got it." K says getting his sunglasses and neuralyzer ready, before Adam stands between him and the blonde haired boy.

"Wait!" He says to him. "You don't need to do that. You can trust Avery not to tell anyone."

K looks at the two of them before putting his glasses and neuralyzer back in his pocket.

"If you say so, kid." He responds.

"By the way J," Adam says now addressing the younger agent. "Sorry that things didn't work out between you and Laura."

"Hey, don't worry bout it. I still visit her on Zartha every Easter and Christmas, they got good seafood there too by the way."

The two agent then begin to make their way back to their black car.

"One last question." Riyo asks causing them to turn their heads. "Are you two by any chance Force Sensitive?"

K and J respond to this by raising theirs hands causing two of the metal pods a couple fellow agents try to unearth to rise from their craters and land safely into two of the black vans nearby.

"Does that answer your question?" K asks them.

He and J then get inside their car and quickly drive away out of sight.

"Okay..." Avery says very shocked and lost. "Someone needs to tell me what's going on here."

"We'll get to that." Adam says. "Just help me get these two droids inside the house quick."

They quickly head over to do that, not noticing Nick hiding behind a nearby building.

* * *

The group of kids and teens drag the motionless metal machines into Adam's room and set them down beside his bed.

"You know **you're **going to be the one to explain this to mom and dad." Alysha says to her brother.

"Yeah, I know." He answers slightly annoyed.

Ahsoka then notices the sand filled tank on a nearby dresser with a moderately sized reptile like creature lying inside.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Oh, that's my pet Leopard Gecko. His name is Treecko. He's named after something in a game series called...Pokémon."

"Oh yeah," Riyo says in realization. "That's that game series with all those creatures you like so much."

"Yeah, I was 11 when I got him." He replies. "Hey by the way Riyo, the Image Cloaker isn't broken, is it?"

"I don't think so," She responds "I think it just got switched off when you pushed Alysh and me out of the way of that pod."

"Good, because I have **no **idea how we would fix it otherwise."

"So, if I've got this right," Avery says speaking up. "Riyo's actually a person from the Star War galaxy who came here to help stop the Clone Wars?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Adam answers.

"Uh-huh, We'll I think I'm gonna head home, little exhausted from all the strange things, promise not to tell by the way." Avery then gets up from Adam's bed and heads out of them room.

"I think I better get going too." Ahsoka says also getting up. "Need to get back to the temple before anyone realizes I'm gone. Oh, and keep those lightsabers in case any more droids come around."

"Okay," Riyo says getting up. She then hugs her friend tightly while she does the same. "Thanks for coming, be safe."

"I will," She then lets go and leaves the room.

"Well," Adam begins to say. "Need anything else from me today?"

"Uh... no?"

"Good."

Adam then launches his head upon his pillow on his bed and proceeds to take a well deserved nap.

Riyo shakes her head in humor as she heads out of the room to get a snack.

* * *

"Grrrr. I thought they weren't powerful enough to repel them." Sidious says via holoprojecter to Count Dooku. "This is even worse than I imagined. They haven't even had any formal training and they've already manged to keep themselves safe."

"Should I assemble another squad, my Lord?"

"No, they'd be expecting that. I think it best if we stay under the radar for the time being, we still have a spy droid in the perimeter of the Jedi Temple should the Senator contact Tano with any more updates."

"Then what shall we do for now, My lord?"

"For now, continue to gather more information from this... collection of knowledge. If they contain enough on the past, it is quite possible it may work in vice-versa, they may yet be of help to us."

**End of Ch 8. A little bit I forgot to add was having K say he has a collection of custom lightsabers that would even rival General Grievous's. Maybe later. Also, my sister suggested to not put in too many author's notes (Like this) in the middle of the story as some might find it annoying. What do you you think? Anyways, Ch 9 will have Riyo attend a Halloween party with Adam's family including his aunt and uncle. Also, Nick attempts to reveal Riyo as an alien to the rest of the school, but will he succeed? Yeah, I know, he's a douche. Stay tuned for answers to all these questions and more. Please leave a review by the way, it lets me know whether ive done a good job or not. See ya! ^_^ **


	10. Chapter 9: Limits Tested on Halloween

**Here it is, and I must say, I'm pretty proud how this turned out. Also, a special shoutout to Blader 25 for joining us on this fantastic and badass adventure. Now let the fun begin! Disclaimer: (Sarcastic voice) Oh yeah, I own everything about Star Wars that doesn't include my OCs, If I did, Why would I make everyone pissed off about the redone Emperor death scene. (Darth Vader voice) NOOOOOOOO! Okay, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Limits Tested on Halloween

**October 12th, 2010, 12:30 AM**

Nick sits at his computer in the middle of the night, typing away to find info related to what he had just seen earlier. Not only was he right about Riyo and Adam being different, but he had just witnessed a full out, alien robot invasion! He attempts to make some headway by typing in "Riyo Chuchi" in his Google search bar. The result is a link with Riyo's name to a site called Wookieepedia, more Star Wars stuff he didn't quite understand. He clicks the the link which then brings him to a page displaying the blue skinned colored girl he had seen earlier.

"**Now **I've got you" Nick says deviously as he continues to read the information on the page.

* * *

**October 29th, 2010, 6:00 AM**

A couple weeks had past since the two teen's encounter with the squad of battle droids and the Men in Black. Adam stretches out of bed with a yawn, still looking slightly tired and sleepy. He looks over the side of the bed towards Riyo's empty air mattress, she must have gotten up ahead of him, despite the fact that it was still 6 o'clock in the morning and they still had about thirty minutes to rest. He decides to get up and get ready before he falls back asleep and accidentally oversleeps, knowing his mom would be all over him for that. He quickly gets dressed and heads over towards the bathroom down the hall to brush his teeth. He knocks on the closed door, thinking his mom had just finished taking a shower, but is quickly caught off guard when the door opens to show Riyo, without her Image Cloaker, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh! Riyo!" He shouts quickly turning his back with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I was just going to brush my teeth when..."

"Adam, it's okay." Riyo says trying to calm him down. "In fact, I need your help with something."

"Uh... what?" He says a little confused and nervous by what she said.

"Can you please turn around?"

Adam slowly does as she asks still blushing slightly on his face.

"I was trying out a new hair style but aren't sure if it works or not." She says pointing towards her light purple hair now reaching down towards her shoulders and bearing two long bangs reaching down to her cheeks . "What do you think?"

"My opinion... I think... I think it looks amazing"

"Thanks! Just what I needed!" She says quickly hugging her friend, which then in turn embarrasses him even more.

She then lets go and continues talking.

"The Image Cloaker will analyze my new look and automatically register it into my human form. Hope it still looks good then."

"I'm sure it will. By the way, my aunt and uncle are having a party at their place for Halloween tonight. It's a holiday where..."

"I already know. Your mother talked about it with me a few days ago and helped me pick out a costume for the occasion."

"Oh..." He says a little surprised. "Okay then, in that case, let's just get back to getting ready."

Adam heads down the hall in direction of the kitchen for breakfast while Riyo closes the bathroom door to get changed. Adam meanwhile, is still left a little shaken at what he felt when his friend hugged him. It felt... different than usual.

_"Probably just my imagination." _He thinks to himself dismissing the idea quickly.

He gets out a bowl from the kitchen cabinets and pours himself a bowl of cereal. He then spots his mom walking towards where he sat.

"Hey, just to let Riyo and you know, the weather outside looks cloudy like it could rain soon, you should wear those jackets you two bought last Saturday"

"Sounds cool." He responds as he opens his mouth to another spoonful of milk and cereal.

Later outside, a cold and chilling wind passes by as Riyo, Adam, Alysh and Ave walk down the street as usual to catch the bus to school. Adam sports a black hoodie with silver ring like stripes around the sleeves and on the rim of the hood while Riyo wears a neon purple hoodie with light purple rings around the sleeves and a light purple swirl displayed on the back.

"By the way Riyo.." Adam says to his friend. "You seem to disappear from the house around weekends. Working on something?"

"You could say that. I'll show you later after the party tonight."

At that point, the long yellow bus stops right beside the street with the two doors opening up to let them inside.

* * *

Rain falls relentlessly and hard outside as Riyo and Adam head down the halls in direction of the cafeteria to grab lunch.

"So, Algebra's not even an issue for you, huh?" Adam asks her.

"Well, when you grow up where I did, you tend to learn how to build an entire ship before you get a job." Riyo answers.

Their path is then blocked by Nick who's face shows signs of both resentment and anticipation.

"Forget how to walk, Nick?" Adam says with a scowl.

"Actually, I recently **learned **something, about your little girlfriend." He rudely replies giving both teens looks of worry.

"Hey everyone!" Nick calls out to the students nearby in the halls getting there attention. "May I have your attention? I have something you all might want to hear."

A group of 20 or so kids, including Will and Jesse form a circle around the three teenagers, curious as to what one of them had to say.

"Most of you may think of our new friend Riyo as a normal foreign exchange student from Italy, here to learn about America." Nick begins to say out loud. "That right there is a **lie**!"

Everyone begins to murmur and whisper wondering about what he meant while Riyo and Adam look to each other with concern.

"I've recently taken the liberty of researching our friend Riyo online for some records and history before she came to our school... I found **none**, except for an interesting article on a site called Wookieepedia, a sort of Star Wars Wikipedia, with her name on it! In short everyone, Riyo.. is really a blue skinned alien from another galaxy!"

Everyone gasps towards this accusation with murmuring following suit.

"You're insane." Adam scoffs towards him.

"Am I? Then maybe **you'd **like to explain why is it her name and the name on the article are a perfect match. Better yet Riyo, why don't you take off that little hair barrette of yours if you don't have anything to hide."

"Everyone, we have no idea what this moron is talking about, I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Adam says to the crowd when suddenly Nick walks closer towards blocking his way.

"Yeah, that's right buddy, play dumb as long as you like." Nick says to him with seriousness in his voice. "But you won't be able to keep up your little act when I prove to everyone else that your friend is nothing but a lying, blue skinned, alien **freak**"

At that point, Adam's patience reached it's breaking point as he quickly without warning shoves Nick to the floor with great amount of force and soon proceeds to kick his face. Nick then grabs his leg causing him to trip and fall down allowing Nick to get on top and send a fist flying towards his face. The crowd along with Riyo continues to watch as the two boys roll around on the floor each kicking and punching each other until Adm manages to hold Nick from atop and sends a couple of hard punches towards his adversary's face.

"You WORTHLESS..." He says while punching him. "HEARTLESS... **BASTARD!**"

Then, right before his fist connects with his face, a random pulse of blue, lightning-like electricity erupts from his hand, which then quickly rockets up towards the overhead lights, causing it and all other around them to spark brightly and soon power off leaving the area around them pitch black. All of the students loudly shout and/or shriek in response towards the unexpected blackout. Adam, meanwhile, picks himself off of Nick while looking on at his hand, wide eyed with horror and fear by what he just did. He then feels a hand grab his arm pulling him out and away from the crowd of confused and scared students while sensing Riyo recognizable Force signature. He then struggles free of her grip and runs through a nearby exit out of the school and outside into the pouring rain with his friend following close by.

"Adam!" Riyo shouts to him. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here" He says with certainty in his voice.

"Why?"

He then turns around, his head and hair soaping wet from the rain, to meet directly in his friend's eyes.

"Why? Because of what I just did in there! Because of what I allowed to happen when I just let my emotions get the best of me! I may not like that asshole Nick, but I could have** killed** him just now! And what's worse, this could may very well be proof that I'm slowly slipping towards the Dark Side."

Riyo is then taken a little back by this surprising statement. "Why would you be concerned about that?"

"Because..." He begins to say. "Because I'm angry... angry at people like Nick who constantly pick on and harass me for being a little different when I did nothing to them, angry at Nick for saying those horrible things about you, and angry because... because I don't seem to belong anywhere at all."

Just when he seemed about on the verge of tears, he quickly feels a strong hug given by his friend. A little hesitant, he soon returns the hug.

"You **do **belong." Riyo says quietly. "You have a place where you fit in, everyone does. It just takes a while for others to find it."

Adam then looks deeply into his friends eyes while listening to her words.

"As long as you have friends and family along the way to help you, and the courage to keep getting up no matter what happens, you'll **find** that place, it's just a matter of time before you do."

A small yet strong smile then appears on Adam's face as he sees the same with his dear friend.

"Thanks Riyo." He says quietly.

* * *

The two teens, now soaked from being outside in the rain walk back inside the school to see a set of backup lights now gleaming above them.

"Guys!" A familiar voice calls to them getting their attention.

Will and Jesse make their way towards the twosome looking relieved to have found them.

"We tried looking for you when the power went out, but couldn't find you anywhere." Will says to them.

"What was all that stuff that Nick said about Riyo?" Jesse asks. "About Wookieepedia and her being an alien?"

The two teens then turn their heads to each other for a moment, then nod in agreement.

"Come with us, we don't want anyone else to see." Adam says to them.

The four teenager then turn around the corner of the stone wall and enter a moderately large supplies closet.

"Alright." Adam says to his two friends. "What you're about to see **CANNOT **leave this room without our permission."

"About to see what?" Jesse asks.

Riyo then presses the small button on her barrette followed by the usual high pitched wine and flash of blue light. The two boys open their eyes to see Riyo now with blue skin, golden yellow eyes, and light purple hair in place of brown.

"Nick.. wasn't exactly lying earlier." Riyo says to the two shocked boys. "Let me start at the beginning."

* * *

A couple minutes later, the door to the supply closet opens with Adam and Riyo peeking their heads out to check if it was safe.

"All clear." Adam says.

They exit the closet followed by Will and Jesse.

"So, what happened about Nick and when I accidentally blew out the lights earlier?"

"Since it was **conveniently **raining, everyone assumed it was just caused by lightning outside." Will answers. "As for what Nick said, everyone just thought he either hit his head earlier or was just screwing around as usual."

"Whew!" Adam says rubbing the metaphorical sweat off his forehead. "We really dodged a bullet there."

"Yes, but you do realize that Nick **had **to be there the day the battle droids landed near the house, right?" Riyo says to him.

"Yeah, that also tells me he's not completely giving up on exposing the two of us either. Think we should try and contact J at MiB and ask him to neuralyze him?"

"Sure." Riyo says "If we knew how to contact him."

"Damn it!" Adam says in frustration. "Well, let's just get through the rest of the day, attend the party later tonight, and we'll have the entire weekend to work on that."

"Sounds good to me." The Pantoran Senator responds.

"And thanks for promising to keep our secret guys." Adam says to Will and Jesse. "You guys are the best."

"What are friends for?" Will answers.

Jesse then takes a quick look at his watch. "Crap! Adam, we're gonna be late for our Internet and Web Design class."

"Oh, man, you're right. Gotta go, Riyo. See ya later!"

The two boys then race down the hall to make it in time.

"So, English next?" Will asks Riyo.

"Think so." She says back as they too race to their next class.

* * *

Adam sits patiently on the living room couch for Riyo to finish getting into her costume for the party. He decides to wear his Darth Vader costume that he wore two years in a row when he was younger, complete with a black cloth cape, black boots, an electronic lightsaber modeled after Vader's, (**Don't judge me**) and most importantly, a Darth Vader helmet to complete the ensemble. After a few minutes, his mother walks into the room.

"So, you guys all ready?" Adam asks her.

"See for yourself." She responds.

Adam's heart then begins to race the moment Riyo steps out of the hall. She was in her human form wearing a black sleeveless dress showing off a significant amount cleavage with tears along the end to give it a Halloween-esque theme, two black gloves on each hand, black skin tight boots with spider web stockings, blue glitter and eye shadow along her eyes, and blue painted streaks across her brown hair.

"What do you think?" Riyo asks the surprised teen boy.

"I think... uh.. wow." He manages to say with nervousness in his voice.

"Real smooth" Alysha says quietly walking past him gaining a glare in response.

"Interesting costume yourself." Riyo says looking towards the helmet under his arm.

"Ye..yeah, it's from this TV show I watched when I was a kid. Used to freak me out back then."

"You forgot to mention it gave you nightmares at one point" His dad says out loud causing him slight embarrassment.

"So your grandma lives about 10 feet away from your aunt and uncle's?" Riyo asks.

"Yeah, not one to be too far apart from her kids, and she's too proud to get shoved in a nursing home, so it works out just fine"

"Speaking of which, we better get going if we don't want to be late." Teresa says to the two teens.

The group of five then head out the front door to their car while shutting and locking the door behind them.

* * *

The royal blue colored drives up into a stone covered drive way housing a small cottage like house on the left, overlooking a larger but modest white painted house at the end of the rock covered path. Riyo and Adam are the first to enter the house, after which a full grown German Shepard runs over to greet them.

"Hey Val." Adam says to the dog petting it's head happily. "Riyo, this is Val, short for Valentine, my aunt and uncle's dog."

She then, after a few seconds of uncertainty, places her hand on top of the dog's head and begins to gently stroke it.

"Aww. She's so cute."

"Yeah, knew her since she was a puppy. She's pretty old for a dog these days."

The two teens, followed by Teresa, Glynn and Alysha, walk further through the house and into a white tiled kitchen area with a counter top table next them. It's here they meet a woman in her late 40's with black curly hair and eyes similar to Adam's father's, a man in his early 50's bearing short light brown hair and blue eyes not far off from Anakin's and Adam's grandma Phyllis sitting next to the counter top table.

"Hey Adam" The black haired woman says to the teen in the Darth Vader costume.

"Hey Aunt Nina" He answers back. "Riyo, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Nina, and my Uncle Mark."

"Hello" She says politely. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Riyo." Mark says back. "Adam's parents told about how you were staying with them to learn about America, and all the way from Italy! That's a pretty far trip."

"Much farther than you'd think" Phyllis says hinting towards just **how far **Riyo was away from home. "Good to see you again, honey."

"You too, Phyllis." Riyo responds. (**Would have used her and my last name, but I also like to NOT risk being targeted by nutjobs online thank you very much.**)

"Well, just help yourself to some treats in the dining room and make yourself at home." Nina says gesturing towards a room on their left.

The two teens followed by the three other members of their group head into the dining room to see a table with dozens of plates carrying a large assortment of Halloween sweets and snacks.

"Ooh! Pumpkin Pie!" Adam says with joy. "My favorite."

He quickly goes over to get a slice leaving Riyo alone for a second.

Her attention is then turned towards a particular plate holding cake like cookies with orange yellow jelly in the middle. Interested, she picks one up and takes a bite. It gave a sweet and tangy taste in her mouth which she greatly enjoyed. (**I'll wait for you all to stop giggling.**)

"Ok, it's official." She says to Adam who comes back with a plate of sweets in his hand. "I love Halloween!"

"You'd be crazy **not **to."

* * *

An hour after they had arrived, the two teens find themselves sitting next to each other by the kitchen counter while watching an old black and white Halloween themed TV show called (**Yep, you guessed it**) The Addams Family.

(**This was on during the party last year so I'd thought I'd add it for laughs. In case you don't know, it revolves around a creepy Halloween-esque family that gets into crazy situations. It's like Two and a Half Men except douchey Charlie Sheen isn't in it.**)

In the episode they watch, the mother of the families butler Lurch is expected to visit him, so as to try and help him impress her, Gomez and Morticia, the heads of the family, agree to pose as his maid and butler. But things then get out of hand, when Lurch gets carried away and "fires them". The episode somehow ends on a light note (**Really didn't watch most of it, so I'm skipping to the end.) **everything going back to normal. But then, the two notice Lurch casually sitting in an arm chair with a paper and cup of tea. (**My guess, he was called but didn't respond) **

"Lurch?" Gomez says to him slightly confused.

"You're fired." He responds with a laugh from the laugh track like audience.

Adam and Riyo then start to break out in laughter together to the funny ending of the show they saw.

"Ya know" Adam manages to say between laughs. "I'd like to see who is smarter: Nick or Lurch?"

"Personally," Riyo says back. "My money's on Lurch!"

They continue to laugh in joy, each not noticing both their opposite hands joining with each other. The two then look down quickly noticing and break away out of embarrassment.

It was at that point that Adam could not deny what he had been feeling all day, and quite possibly even longer. Though it shocked and surprised him, he was falling in love... with Riyo. It was why he felt embarrassed when he saw her earlier on in the morning, why he lashed out at Nick after all the hurtful and mean things he said about her and why he was blown away by the costume she wore. But, there were two very major issues about what he felt. Whether she felt the same way for him and whether or not it was a good idea to **get into **a relationship in the first place, based upon what he had done in school earlier that day. He already showed problems controlling his anger, how much harder would it be if he **did **get serious with her and something should happen to her.

"Hey," she says to him breaking him out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

* * *

**October 30th, 2010, 10:00 AM**

The sun shone brightly in the early Saturday morning. Riyo leads Adam towards the silver Pantoran ship residing under the top deck of the house. She walks right up to a nearby terminal on the lower right of the craft.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

She then presses the green button in the middle of the terminal, opening up the door to the ship with a long metal ramp meeting the ground below it. Riyo leads the way inside with Adam following close behind her. Upon entering, he gazes upon the craft's interior housing three large consoles on left, right and at the far end of the ship each covered with different colored buttons, switches and other similar controls to the ship.

"Wow, so **this **is what the inside of your ship looks like." The 18 year old comments with amazement.

"First time being in one, I take it?"

"You'd be right. Why **are **we here anyway?"

Riyo then makes her way into the pilots seat and begins to press a number of buttons on the nearby console. A high pitched wine similar to the Image Cloaker's activation is then heard.

"Just wait about 5 seconds... 4, 3, 2, 1."

Suddenly, a white flash of light appears above them and quickly spreads it's way down to the floor of the ship until finally, the setting the find themselves in changes to that of a grassland like area in with fields of wheat like plants sway in the cool breeze around them.

"Where.. are we?" Adam asks shocked at how their surroundings had drastically changed in the course of just 3 seconds.

"We're in a computer simulation of the planet Dantooine," Riyo replies. "This is what I've been working on during weekends, a way to artificially recreate large areas in which to train and sharpen our skills as Force Users."

"But, how did you make this possible?"

"Easy, I just reinserted the projector of my Image Cloaker back into the main data base of my ships computer and used it's projection functions and the computers data base on planets in my galaxy to recreate simulated areas resembling them."

"That's incredible!"

"Thanks, I thought so too. So now that we've got explanations out of the way..." She then uses the Force to summon her lightsaber from her belt, quickly activating it's blue blade with the familiar hiss it gives off. "Ready to train?"

Adam quickly responds by summoning his own lightsaber to his hand and switching on it's green blade. "You know it."

(**For added ambiance, try listening to ****Dragon Ball Kai - OST 1 - 10 An Outcome-Switching Recovery on Youtube while reading, or anything else you think might go well with it.**)

Riyo makes the first move by raising her saber high above her head and sends it towards her sparing partner only to have be blocked by his own. They quickly break off the saber lock and engage in close combat, with Riyo slowly pushing Adam back. (**I'm not exactly the best at describing lightsaber duels.**)

"You're loosing ground, Adam. You're gonna have to strike back sooner or later!"

"I'll go for latter!"

Riyo then summons a tremendous Force Blast from her right hand, sending the young boy flying in the opposite direction. He luckily manages to land on his feet before connecting with the ground, just before Riyo comes flying down towards him, using the same tactic he used to destroy the Droideka from a week ago. But just before her blade meets it's target, he back flips a good 4 or 5 times a decent distance away before using Force Speed to sprint away from his opponent with her doing the same and running after him. The two quickly race through the fields of plants at unprecedented speeds.

"You're not going to gain the upper hand by running away!" Riyo shouts to him while running.

"I'm the kind of guy who prefers to wait for an opportunity to reveal itself and use it to my advantage! One can learn a lot about another through battle!"

"So true!"

Adam then increases his already fast pace to get ahead of his opponent, when suddenly, he stops right at the edge of a moderately sized cliff, but it was the view below that had him intrigued.

_"The Jedi Enclave." _He thinks to himself.

Yes indeed, he was staring at a replicated image of the ancient and enduring training ground that helped the legendary Knight Revan begin his training and also aided in putting him back on the path to redemption.

_"That's it!"_

Riyo then manages to catch up to her sparing partner admiring the view below nostalgically.

"You put the Jedi Enclave here too?" Adam asks her.

"Since we **are **training to become Jedi Knights, I only thought is was appropriate." She replies.

Adam then smirks with confidence brimming in his eyes. "It's also where I make a comeback in this duel!"

(**I now picture ****Dragon Ball Kai - OST - The Braveheart Challenges the Strong in this next scene.**)

Without warning, He performs a powerful back flip and lands on the stone ground below net to a tall stone pillar without a single scratch, unfortunately for him, so does Riyo. With no other options, he puts his plan into action by using a tremendous Force Jump to propel him high into the air with Riyo gazing up curiously. Then as he begins to plummet back down, he executes a cyclone like twirl with his lightsaber while inches away from the stone pillar behind him. He gracefully lands as the pillar behind him gives and falls apart in circular disk like fragments. Before Riyo has a chance to figure what his plan is, he summons the Force around him lifting the stone pieces from the ground and hurls them towards her one at a time. Riyo skillfully dodges the first, manages to cut clean through the second, but the third hits her dead on and sends her colliding with a nearby cliff side with the stone piece covering her entire body. (**Now all of you relax and keep reading. Seriously, you guys actually think I'd kill Riyo off in this book?**) Then, the stone slab and the surrounding area begins to shake as if an earthquake had stuck it, alerting Adam to be on his guard. And then, without waring, the stone piece flies towards hims with rapid speed. Wasting no time, Adam holds his saber firm in front of him, slicing the giant stone behemoth clean in two while the two halves collide loudly with the cliff side behind him. When the dust clears, he spots Riyo breathing heavily, obviously beginning to weaken.

"Using you surroundings to your advantage... pretty sneaky." She says impressed.

"The way I see it," Adam says to her. "You have to use what you have to it's full potential."

"Excellent idea."

Riyo then levitates a small boulder beside her and with unmeasurable speed slices it into dozens of small bullet like fragments. Then, with hand movements as fast as lightning, hurls the countless stone projectiles towards her adversary. While managing to block the incoming barrage of stones, Adam is caught off guard when Riyo for a second time comes hurling down towards him with her saber ready. He manages to block her attack with both combatants pushing against each other to gain the upper hand. Adam begins to be pushed back by the enormous power Riyo emanates, but with all the power and will in his being, pushes her back sending her soaring the other way out of the area of the Enclave and back into the fields. He then Force Jumps to her location, his blade meeting hers for a brief second. Slowly but surely, he swipes and parries towards her, the defense she gives beginning to break, then, right when she is left open, Adam sends a powerful Force Blast at her, knocking her to the ground and catching her lightsaber in his other hand. He walks over toward his defeated partner, extending a hand to help her up.

"That was pretty impressive." She complements while trying to catch her breath.

"You're not half bad yourself." He answers back handing her saber back as the simulation around them begins to fade back to the interior of the ship.

"With skills like ours, the Sith better watch out." Riyo says confidently.

"Yeah, but it's still a long way before we reach the rank of Jedi Knight."

"We'll get there." She says placing a hand on her friend's shoulder with a smile. "Eventually"

"Yeah, so, snack break?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

The two then head out of the ship, their training finished for the day, but far from over.

**End of Ch 9. Hope you enjoyed the training session I added, there's more on the way to give you guys plenty of action. Next up, Adam and Riyo attempt to repair and reprogram the droids they took from Ch 8, and while doing so, Riyo begins to realize the same kind feelings for Adam as he does with her. Meanwhile, with Ahsoka's worries of being spied on growing, Sidious takes drastic measures to ensure not to be discovered. Thanks for reading, please review, ideas are open if you have them. I'm out!**

**_JAC ^_* _**


	11. Chapter 10: Sparks of Romance

**Well, it's officially been a year since OotB was first published, I'd like to personally thank each and every one of you for sticking with it for this long and giving this story a chance. This chapter pays a bit of homage to Savage Opress, whom I finally got as a figure a couple days ago. I find his story kinda sad, I may add him in the ch's to come as a character, wait and see. Disclaimer: Blah blah bah, don't own anything beyond OC's, blah blah blah, Property of George Lucas, yada yada, ok, I'm done.**

Chapter 10

Sparks of Romance

It was early in the afternoon when Ahsoka entered her room and dropped onto her bed after a long day of lightsaber warm ups. Bored and with nothing to do, she picks up her Holoprojecter from her bedside nightstand and tunes into the HoloNet channel, unaware that the small Spy Droid carefully monitors her while hidden behind her book shelf.

"_**Murder on Toydaria.**_" The most recent news article reads. "_**All of the citizens of Toydaria were swept up in panic two days ago as their beloved ruler, King Katuunko, was brutally murdered in his own palace. Several eye witnesses report seeing a large, yellow skinned Zabrak male proceeding out of the palace pursued by Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The Zabrak in question was also seen carrying what witnesses described as a double-bladed red lightsaber. Whether or not this assassin was employed by Count Dooku as punishment towards the King's refusal to join the Separatists is still under thorough investigation by the Jedi Order.**_"

"_Wait a second,_" Ahsoka begins to think to herself. "_He looks almost like..._"

"Darth Maul."

A few short seconds after those words left her, the Spy Droid in surprise towards hearing the Zabrak's name knocks over a book it hid behind, attracting the Padawan's attention and view towards it with shock. It then quickly makes for an open window on the left, but is quickly stuck down by the spinning green blade tossed at it by Ahsoka. Looking down at the remnants of the destroyed robot, Ahsoka switches off her weapon with a look of shock upon her face.

"I **knew **it." She says with her previous suspicions now as clear as day. The Sith **were **tapping in on her communications with Riyo and Adam. The only question remaining was for how long?

"Well, this is both good and bad news"

* * *

**November 1st, 2010, 4:30 PM**

Adam carefully drags the damaged and deactivated Commander Droid through the living room with Riyo handling its legs. His parents were out buying groceries while Alysha was at a friend's house which made today the prefect opportunity to get to work on repairing the two droids they had picked up the day they were attacked. Once in the kitchen, they place the robot gently next to the inactive Droideka onto of the kitchen table.

"So, remind me why we're doing this again?" Riyo asks her male friend.

"Well, I always wondered what it would be like to own my own personal Battle Droid." Adam answers. "I guess I'm just as into machines as Anakin is. Plus if we **do **manage to fix these guys up, they could help us be prepared for another droid attack like last time."

"How would they help with that?"

"I don't know, they may be able to still contact Count Dooku across vast distances or detect incoming ships, worth a shot, right?"

"I guess so."

Taking out various tools from a red tool box lent from Glynn and get to work. Adam uses a screwdriver to repair assorted pieces of machinery inside the hole of the Commander Droid, which he had made with a blaster fire to it's chest, while Riyo carefully reconnects a few uncovered wires inside apart of the Droideka's uncovered head.

Glancing away from her work for a moment, she then notices something different about her friend she hadn't ever seen before. The color of his thick and lush brown hair, the look of determination and will in his hazel blue eyes, it was all just right there in front of her. Suddenly, a small spark of electricity erupts from the Droideka head snapping her back to reality but also gaining Adam's attention.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just attached the wrong wire I guess." She makes up to avoid embarrassment.

After thirty minutes of working, the droids are in as good condition as they can make them.

"Okay, on three. Ready?" He says with his finger over the start up button of the Commander Droid as Riyo does the same with the Droideka.

"Yep." She complies.

"One, two.. three."

Both press the buttons on their separate droids as each rise to life and overlook the area they find themselves in.

"Huh? Where am I?" The Commander Droid says in confusion turning his head in all directions. He then sets his gaze upon a familiar individual.

"Hey, I remember you. You're that boy who shot at my chest with a blaster."

"Yeah, that's right." Adam answers the machine. "We brought the two of you back to my house to repair and reprogram you. You two are now programed with the directive of serving and protecting my friends and family. Can you comply with that?"

"Ye... yes. I sense I **have **been given new programming. In that case, it's my pleasure to serve and protect you, Master.. uh..."

"You can call me Adam." He says to the droid. "A pleasure to be with you too... um, what is your identification?"

"Oh, I am MK-18, Master Adam."

"Ok, nice to meet you MK. And you are?" He says now facing the Droideka.

The machine then begins to speak in a complicated droid dialect that neither him nor Riyo can understand.

"Uh, sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"He says his ID is DK-92 and he too has found the programming you've installed in him." MK translates.

"Alright, great to meet you, DK. This is Riyo Chuchi, you've no doubt heard of her through your previous instructions to capture her from Count Dooku. You are to listen to anything she asks of you and to assist any of my friends and family should they ask for it. Also, are you two still able to detect incoming signals from nearby ships?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Good, you are also to inform us ahead of time of impending invasions when they are detected near our planet. Got all that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Awesome. Now, your first official tasks should be..."

Just at that moment, Teresa and Glynn come through the front door with bags of groceries in hand.

"Hey guys!" Teresa calls to the two teens.

"Hey Mom! Perfect timing. Your first tasks are to assist my mom and dad with those bags they have."

"Roger Roger." The Commander replies.

They then proceed to follow their commands while Riyo and Adam head back to Adam's room.

* * *

The two Force powered teens walk into the blue painted room, Riyo plops herself onto Adam's bed while Adam picks out 3 DVD cases each with designs and characters resembling Anakin, Obi-Wan and many numerous others.

"So these movies pick up where Episode 2 left off?" Riyo asks.

"Essentially, one in particular shows how Ahsoka got her start as Anakin's Padawan."

"No kidding?"

"Yep, I'll start with the first volume of Clone Wars." Adam then inserts the DVD into his Playstation 2 and takes a seat nearby Riyo.

While watching, they view many pivotal moments in the war, the Battle of Muunilinst, Mon Calamari, and various Republic campaigns to many outer-rim worlds in peril. One battle of extreme importance was the duel on Yavin 4 between Anakin and Dooku's assassin Asajj Ventress, the first of many they would soon have. Just when Anakin seemed defeated when Ventress had knocked his lightsaber from his hand, he manages to rip on of her own from hers and when fueled by evident anger and fury, causes the ground to quake beneath her and sends her spiraling toward a deep chasm below. Adam and Riyo knew however this would not be the last Anakin would hear of this mysterious and dangerous Force Adept. The final battle shown before the end of the movie was of General Grevious's debut into the war against 5 Jedi, when only remained standing, Ki-Ai-Mundi, the battle quickly changes to Yoda looking out a window towards a stormy day on Coruscant with a look of shock, almost as if he could feel the battle light years away. The movie ends and Adam pushes the eject button.

"Wait, that's where it ends?" Riyo asks a bit confused.

"Yeah, now we have to Volume 2 to find out what happens." He quickly replaces the previous disc with the newer one and the movie starts.

They see the climactic conclusion of the battle on the previous movie. The Clone Troopers manage to rescue Master Mundi along with an injured Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura, the rest were presumed dead. (But the Whiphid Jedi K'Kruhk actually **survives **his duel with Grievous well into the era of the New Jedi Order... even further too!) After experiencing a vision of Qui-Gon and a younger Anakin, Master Yoda along with the rest of the Jedi Council agree to promote Anakin to the rank of Jedi Knight.

Anakin arrives at the Jedi Temple as summoned with his master looking out at the city below.

"Anakin, you're late." He says to his Padawan.

He sighs in frustration and faces the window.

"When the council requests your presence, it is always of great importance."

"If I'm late for another scolding, does it really matter?"

"Scolding? You're not a little boy anymore, but as long as you are my student, you will heed my wisdom."

"You're right, I'm not a little boy, and as far as your wisdom goes, you're not Qui-Gon Jinn!"

This one remark leaves a saddened and shocked look upon his masters face, earning a look of guilt on his own.

"Master, forgive me, I.. I didn't mean.."

"I know, I miss him too. Not a day goes by that I don't look to his wisdom for guidance. I've done my best to pass his training to you, and in our time together, you have proven to me that you are capable of all he believed you would be. And now we must leave our roles as master and student. It is time we became... brothers."

"Master?"

The door to the council chambers then opens mysteriously with a confused Anakin wondering what was going on. He walks into the pitch black room with the door closing behind them. Suddenly, the room lights up with a glow of all the lightsabers of the members of the Jedi Council, including that of a proud and happy Obi-Wan.

"Step forward, Padawan." Yoda calls to him as the young man kneels down before the old and wise Jedi Master as all the Jedi lower their swords ceremoniously.

"Anakin Skywalker," Yoda says while placing his lightsaber over each of his shoulders in a British knighting sort of way. "by the right of the council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do... Jedi..." He then severs his Padawan braid from his head which falls onto the floor. "...Knight of the Republic."

Anakin then rises up in pride and joy, knowing that his long awaited dream for him and his mother had at last come true: He was a Jedi Knight.

Later at a Republic landing bay, the newly Knighted Anakin meets his old droid friend R2-D2 as a holographic display of Padmé appears presenting him as a gift to him. He then out of passion cradles her image with his metal hand. Afterwords, a yellow Jedi Starfighter carrying R2 and Anakin lifts off from the landing bay and shoots off into the sky, ready for whatever the war had in store for them. Then, before the movie can go any further, Adam switches it off.

"Wait, why did you turn it off?" Riyo asks wondering why he did so.

"Well, there's content that takes place AFTER the one featuring Ahsoka, in fact, back before that movie came out, I don't even think her character was developed, which is kinda why she doesn't show up in anything else besides the Clone Wars movie and TV series."

"Oh, alright then."

Once again, Adam switches the discs in his Playstation and starts up the new movie. It detailed information and battles Riyo had heard of before but never really experienced first hand, like the battle of Christophsis where Ahsoka made her debut in the war and as a Padawan, the struggle to have Jabba the Hutt annex the Hutt Clan into the Republic, and rescuing his son Rotta from the clutches of Count Dooku and the Separatists. In the end, it all turned out for the better with Rotta being returned to his father and the Hutts joining the Republic and allowing them the use of their hyperspace lanes.

After it ended, Adam then reinserts the Clone Wars Volume 2 disc to continue where they left off. It details a mission Anakin and Obi-Wan take to the outer-rim world of Nelvaan in search for General Grievous. But what they find there is far from what they expected. The men of the Rokrul Village had disappeared for some reason and had not returned, so Anakin was sent to discover their fates. He eventually enters a dark cave and experiences dark visions of a horrible future to come. Soon afterwords, he discovers a Techno Union laboratory where the men of the tribe were mutated and manipulated as slaves for the Separatists. Anakin is able to break their hold over them and helps them return to their families back home. Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, an all out Separatist invasion of Coruscant takes place with General Grievous succeeding in kidnapping Chancellor Palpatine and fleeing the planet. The movie ends with Anakin and Obi-Wan being informed of the Chancellor's abduction and the Republic fleet scrambling to arrange a rescue.

"So, any questions?" Adam asks his Pantoran friend after the film ends.

"Yes, has all of this yet to occur, the battle of Coruscant and the Chancellor being kidnapped?"

"Well, as far as I can tell with what Ahsoka's been giving us through war updates, yeah, it hasn't happened yet."

"Speaking of Ahsoka, you seemed pretty excited to talk with her when you two first met."

"Yeah... well the reason behind that is... I sorta had a bit of a crush on her for a while ever since she appeared in the Clone Wars movie."

This one comment catches Riyo off guard for a moment. He had a crush on one of her closest friends? But did he still have those feelings for her? It was very nerve wrecking for her to wonder.

"You **had **a crush on her? Meaning... you don't anymore?"

"Well... "

"Guys!" Teresa calls out to the two teens. "Dinner's on the table!"

"Um..." Adam manages to mumble for a moment. "Let's go eat."

"Ye... yeah, sure."

The two then head out of the room towards the kitchen.

* * *

**November 1st, 2010, 9:00 PM**

Riyo switches on her holoprojecter onboard her ship and the image of Ahsoka appears before her.

"Hey." She says to her Padawan companion.

"Hey, so how did reprogramming the droids go? Can they still pick up signals from Separatists ships?"

"As far as we can tell, yes. Let's just hope we never get any **more **attacks like last month." A troubled frown then makes itself clear upon the young Senator's face.

"Hey," Ahsoka says worried for her friend's current state. "You ok?"

"Yeah... it's just... well.."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure if this is right, but... I think I may be having feelings for Adam."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda noticed it when we were repairing the droids and when he said that he at one point had a crush on you."

"Wait a second! He said that he had **a crush **on me? Like literally said it to your face?" She says with a little concern.

"Yeah, problem with that?"

"Uh, no, no... just never assumed he felt that way about me."

"That's the point! I'm just so confused about that fact that I may like this boy and whether or not he may feel the same. And even if he **does**, is it really the right thing to do with our Jedi training? What if I start to get obsessed with keeping him safe like Anakin did with Padmé?"

"Riyo! Calm down." Ahsoka calls to her friend, managing to get her to relax a bit.

"Right, sorry. I'm just so confused right now."

"Well I don't know exactly what to tell you about your "boy troubles", but I **can **ease your mind about the whole feeling compassion for another issue."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my Master told me a couple minutes before Adam and you were attacked that feeling compassion and love for another isn't necessarily a bad thing, it only will become dangerous if you let it consume you and your way of thinking. And if it's truly a blessed and joyful bond, then use that love as strength to keep them and yourself safe."

"Yo... you're absolutely right. Just because I may like Adam doesn't mean it will cause me to turn to the Dark Side, I just have to know** how far** to go with those feelings and not let it take over my life. Thanks, Ahsoka."

"Glad I could help."

"Have you managed to find out if the Sith were listening in on our conversations?" Riyo then asks.

"Yeah, I just sliced a Separatist class spy droid trying to escape my room earlier this afternoon. The only problem is: How long were they listening in and Who was close enough to deploy it?"

"I don't know, but now that they know we're on to them, they might up their attempts to reestablish compromization, also, I think I may have an idea of what the Separatists plan for the future may be. The reason for all the outer-rim attacks is to lure the Jedi away from the capitol leaving Coruscant virtually defenseless, therefore making the capture of the Chancellor a walk in the park."

"So, in other words, keep a close watch on things back in the capitol?"

"It's the only lead we have for the time being, besides, I have a feeling that the true threat we face may lie behind friendly borders."

"I'll keep a close eye for any suspicious activity here, what movie's next up?"

"Episode III. And it takes places after the invasion of Coruscant when Anakin and Obi-Wan attempt to rescue the Chancellor."

"Alright, I think we may be getting very close to some answers here. I gotta go, Bye!"

"See ya."

The image of the Togruta Padawan then fades away from view leaving the Pantoran girl alone with her thoughts.

"_I __**know **__the next movie has something big in store..." _She thinks to herself. "_I just don't know if I'll be able to handle it when I see it._"

* * *

"She WHAT?"

"I apologize, My Lord" Count Dooku says attempting to calm his master's rage. "It was an unforeseeable mistake, I can deploy another spy droid if it pleases you."

"You will do no such thing, Lord Tyranus! Clearly mistakes are all that you are capable of these days, need I remind you of the incident that your former assassin created with that Zabrak monster?"

"You.. heard of that, My Lord?"

"How could I not? It was all over the HoloReports when King Katuunko's death was announced to the public. Strange though, how he resembled my apprentice that served me before you... you... wouldn't happen to know how that feral creature came to be, would you?"

"Not at all, My Lord."

"Well then, returning to the matter with the spy droid Young Tano destroyed, I myself will take to correcting this error we've encountered. When the connection has been reestablished, you are to continue as before with gathering information, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, I'd hate, for your sake, to see you fail me another time my friend."

The Holographic image of Darth Sidious then disappears from the Count's sight.

* * *

Late at night in Ahsoka's room, the sleeping Padawan lies in her bed as peaceful as an angel. When suddenly, a shadowy figure darts around at fast speeds, causing her to stir with a few moans but not awake her from her sleep. The dark and sinister image of Darth Sidious then appears before her, his shadow casting an evil like presence over her. She then moves around slightly close to regaining consciousness. But before she does, the Dark Lord injects a strange syringe needle into the young girl's arm, causing her to return to her deep slumber.

"How remarkably similar you are to your master, young one." He says while lightly stroking her head. "If for some reason I fail to replace Lord Tyranus with him, you will make a decent substitute."

He then reaches into the pocket if his robe and pulls out a small microchip like object. He then also takes out an object similar to a welding arc and begins to use it on Ahsoka's outstretched arm with sparks of electricity lightly bursting from usage.

**End of Ch 10. Not much so say beyond sorry for not including too much info with the Clone Wars movies, some were complaining about putting in too much and it really pales in comparison to the movies in the saga. Next Ch, the family goes over to Nina and Mark's for Thanksgiving dinner where they learn a shocking secret about Riyo, and later on, Riyo and Adam utilize the environment simluator to whole new levels by recreating a holo image from records of a powerful warrior, but who? Take a guess and the first person to guess right will recieve a behind the scenes sneek peek at futher chapter plots. Well, thx for reading, see you next time!**

**JAC ^_^ **


	12. Chapter 11: Riyo's First Thanksgiving

**Well, I don't really have a lot to say for an opening to the ch, but I WILL say I'm glad this on is out of the way, next Ch should prove interesting to write. Disclaimer: Only own OCs, George Lucas owns the rest and I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Riyo's First Thanksgiving

**November 23rd, 2010 4:00 PM**

The ground is littered with the colors of orange, yellow and red leaves in the yard next door from Adam's. He, Riyo, MK-18, and DK-92 were working diligently to fill up the massive crater left in the yard caused by Riyo's unexpected crash landing a month ago. The Autumn winds blowing past them while they worked with shovels in hand gave Adam an uncomfortable chill around is face and ears. He wasn't usually one for colder weather, despite being born in the Fall. After working for about nearly 2 hours, they had finished with their laborious task and take a moment to relax their muscles (Or circuits).

"Phew, glad that's out of the way." Riyo says while trying to catch her breath. "But I don't see why had to get it done so quickly."

"It's because my neighbor's are due back from their vacation from Florida about tomorrow morning and I don't think they'd react well to arriving home and finding a giant hole embedded into their front yard."

"Then would it not have been easier to have just gotten it done a month ago and not wait till the last moment, Sir?" MK inquires.

"Yeah, little bit hard to focus on that what with a Pantoran Senator straight out of a TV series landing near my house and me learning how to master the Force while being on alert for random attacks by the Separatists." Adam then says to his droid companion.

"Oh, yeah... sorry about that."

"Plus, we haven't had any recent attacks in over a month, so we had time to spare from our training to get it done."

"Well, let's just be thankful that Thanksgiving Break starts tomorrow after school, we need a little time ourselves" Riyo points out.

"I hear that!" Adam says with enthusiasm. "Now if you guys don't mind, I'm getting back inside before my ears freeze and chip off."

After quickly crossing the street back to the house, Riyo and the two battle droids soon follow after him.

* * *

**November 24th, 2010 12:20 PM**

It was the last class period of the day before vacations start, and students were eager for it to begin soon. Riyo and Adam walk casually down the halls to their Culinary class as many others walked and/or ran to theirs.

"So, the origin of Thanksgiving comes from when settlers first landed on American soil," Adam says to her. "Only they weren't entirely experienced with growing and finding food for themselves. But just when hope of survival seemed bleak, a group of natives which we refer to today as Native Americans helped to save them by showing them ways of how to grow healthy crops and gather food in the wild. A couple months later, they all had a celebratory feast together to show their thanks and gratitude to the Natives who helped them."

"And that's where the term Thanksgiving comes from, showing gratitude for the things one has and helping others who are not as fortunate." Riyo pieces together.

"That's the idea." Adam answers.

Just then, his inner composure turns ridged with nervousness as a girl around his age with long brown hair and solid brown eyes makes her way towards the two.

"Hey Adam, what's up? Ready for the holiday break?" She says to him.

"Oh, hey Kara, yeah, totally. Oh, Kara this is my friend Riyo, Riyo this is Kara."

"Nice to meet you." Riyo says shaking the girl's hand.

"You too, hey weren't you that girl who that weirdo Nick accused of being an alien? Seriously, what the heck got into him?"

"My guess: Cocaine." Adam says back.

"Ha! Probably, you too make a cute couple by the way."

The two teens blush slightly from hearing it.

"Well, I gotta get going, nice meeting you Riyo, and Happy Thanksgiving you two!"

She then turns the opposite direction and walks away, Adam meanwhile, is still left a bit nervous and doubtful for some reason.

"Hey, you ok?" Riyo asks him feeling concerned.

"Oh, yeah, it's just.. well, way back in Middle School, I sort of had a crush on Kara for a while, and even though I tried to show her how I felt, I wound up embarrassing myself and her, from then on, I'm a little self conscious and nervous talking to her because she may see me as..."

"Different?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the past is the past, there's no use dwelling on what you can't change, the only thing you can do is to work towards making yourself better through the struggles you go face and learning from your mistakes. And if it makes you feel any better... I think you're an awesome guy."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

Just when it seems the mood had been lightened, their happy moment is spoiled when they hear a "Hey Jedorks!" coming from behind them.

Like they suspected, they saw Nick standing behind them.

"So where are you two gonna spend Thanksgiving: on Tatooine or Dagobah? Or maybe you might wanna spend it at home on Pantora."

"Wow, Nick, you can't let up on the insults even for the holidays?" Adam scoffs back. "You're more of an ass than I thought."

"Why can't you two just admit I'm right? That you two are a couple of Jedi weirdos with freaky powers and that one of you is a frigging alien."

"Why can't you just leave us alone and quit acting like a complete jackass?"

The two then decide to just leave the conversation but Nick continues to rant by saying "Yeah, just keep walking, E.T and Luke, but you **know **I'm right and I **will **get the drop on you two!"

Riyo than flicks her hand behind her back to send the rude teen flying a few feet and onto his back.

"Nice shot." Adam comments.

"It was, wasn't it?"

* * *

**November 25th, 2010 6:30 PM**

The first snowfall of the season begins with tiny white balls of snow peacefully floating towards the ground below at Nina and Mark's. Everyone was having fun for the most part and enjoying each others company. Riyo even got to meet Adam's uncle named John and his two cousins John-Vincent and Paul, who were also two big Star Wars fans. Before the trip there, Riyo and Adam discussed how they felt guilty about the fact that they were lying to the rest of the family (save Adam's grandmother) about Riyo's true origins, as if it was a terrible secret that they had to safeguard from everyone else. So they both agreed that when it came time to sit down and eat dinner, they would make a personal announcement to the entire family, hoping all would go ok. Soon everyone herded into the dinning room where a long table covered with assorted food lay waiting for them. When everybody but Riyo and Adam took their seats, Adam made his way to the head at the table, and was ready to prepare for better for worse.

"Hey everyone." He says out loud. "Before we start eating, we, that is Riyo and I, have a confession to make."

The rest of the family all turned their heads towards the two teens with their attention gained.

"While it's true that Riyo **is **visiting here to learn about America, she's... not exactly from Italy."

He turns towards his friend and nods with a look of certainty.

Riyo then clicks the button on her barrette resulting in the usual high pitched wine as a flash of blue light engulfs the room taking everyone except Teresa, Glynn, Alysha and Phyllis by surprise as the girl in front of them changes drastically.

"The truth is... she's a race from the Star Wars universe called the Pantorans. JV, Paul, I'm not sure if you guys watch Clone Wars, but she came here from her galaxy looking for help to end the galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars beyond the outer-rim. However, when she accidentally engaged the hyperdrive on her ship, she ended up crash landing here on Earth... and finding me. We also discovered that we both had the ability to feel the Force which both of us didn't know until recently. We were trying to hide it from you guys using this Image Cloaker of Riyo's and saying she was a foreign exchange student from Italy, but... I don't want to feel like I have to hide and lie about this kind of stuff to my own family. We're both really sorry and hope you can forgive us for hiding this from you."

The room is silent for a few seconds adding to the feeling of tension between the two teens.

(**Suggested Track: ****Dragon Ball Kai Soundtrack - Tatakai no Hateni**)

Paul then gets up from his chair causing everyone's gaze to focus on him as he makes his way towards his cousin and Riyo and puts a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" He says softly. "It's okay, man. It doesn't matter to us whether Riyo's from this planet or not, and you don't need to worry about trying to hide it from us either. Whatever is going on with you, we'll back you up, no questions asked. That's what families are for."

Adam looks back towards his cousin with a look of happiness and relief. "Thanks bro." He manages to say smiling.

"So," Paul says directed towards Riyo. "When you came to Earth, the Clone Wars were still going on?"

"Yeah," She replies. "The Republic is working very hard to try and put an end to it."

"With you guys being sensitive to the Force, are you guys training to help put a stop to it?"

The two teens then turn their heads to each other for a brief moment.

"Count on it." Riyo confidently answers.

"Well, what do you guys say?" Paul says facing towards everyone else. "Can Adam count on the rest of us to help keep his secret?"

"**YEAH!**" They all shout in response with statements of support and agreement.

Adam, greatly touched by his families unwavering support and trust with his and Riyo's secret begins to form small tears of happiness in his eyes (**Sorry for sounding sappy**)

"Thank you..." He says to everyone. "Thank you all so much... you guys are the best family I could ever have asked for."

"Now what do you say we get to having Thanksgiving Dinner together as a family?" Paul says.

Everyone shouts with agreement as the three teens sit back down at their spots at the table as they all begin to pass food all around to each and everyone there.

* * *

**November 26th, 2010 9:00 AM**

Riyo and Adam head into the main hold of Riyo's ship early that Friday morning at her request.

"So, whatcha got plan today?" Adam asks her "Another training session?"

"That, and there's this new feature I updated that I wanted to give a try."

She inserts her Image Cloaker into a special port on the main control console at the front of the ship and begins the simulation. The area is then filled with dozens of pixel like shapes changing materializing the environment around them, once done, they find themselves inside the perimeter of the stone colosseum on seen on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars. They also noticed their usual clothing has changed as well. Adam now bore a full black body suit with leather gloves, black boots and a flowing black cape behind him. Riyo's attire had changed to a bluish purple shirt with her shoulders exposed, black fingerless gloves with white bandage like cloth running up to her elbows, a long and beautifully colored skirt with shades of blue and purple covering gray, skin-tight tights and boots colored gray around the shins with purplish gray at the feet.

"The Geonosian Arena from Episode II, huh?" Adam says intrigued. "I see what you're going for here, limited space to limit movement forcing us to manage with what we have."

"Yes, there's that.. but I also have a new test for us to face here as well, we're going to face a virtual simulated opponent selected from the Jedi Archives to test us even further than before."

"Oh, ok, who is it?"

She then gestures a few feet away from them where a swarm of white pixels begin to form the shape of a person.

(**Suggested Track: Super Buu Theme**)

Once done, they come face to face with the image of the slayed Zabrak Sith Lord Darth Maul.

"Darth Maul? Out of all the opponents to chose from, you picked him?"

"If this is too much of a challenge for you," The simulated Sith Lord says to him. "I suggest you go back inside to your milk and cookies where children belong."

Right after saying that, a spark of anger lights inside the young teen as evident by the scowl on his face, pushing him to prove him wrong.

"On second thought... Let's do this."

He then ignites his blade followed by Riyo and finally Maul who activates both blood red blades of his double-bladed saber. The Sith then lunges towards the two clashing his blades with theirs, putting them on the defensive and working hard to preserve it. Maul continues to push them, nearly missing Riyo's head as she ducks to avoid. Adam suddenly unleashes a blast of Force Lightning from his hand, only to have the Sith deflect it with his saber and send it colliding into one of the three stone pillars in the arena, sending chunks of stone and gravel flying in it's wake. The three warriors jump to dodge the falling stone debris before it comes crashing down where they once stood. Once the fog from the impact clears, they have just enough time to witness Maul levitate several pieces of stone at a time and send them flying towards them fast. They manage to dodge a few and slice through the others. Adam then leaps toward the Sith while spinning himself like a top, his fast spinning green blade colliding with Maul's red and high kicks dead on his face, with him somersaulting briefly and landing on his feet with a look of fury, he then yells a furious battle cry and dashing back towards the young teen, sending sparks flying from the collisions of their swords, neither showing signs of fatigue. Riyo, in an attempt to draw his attention, hurls her saber towards the Sith with him quickly blocking it and sending it back into her hand. Before anyone can make another move, a loud and piercing animal like howl is heard from behind. Out of the gated doors of the arena comes a swarm of 10 Geonosian Warriors brandishing sonic blasters followed closely by a ferocious blue Acklay at least 8 feet tall.

"**Seriously!**" Adam shouts in frustration. " You had to add those? Like we didn't have **enough **to worry about already!"

"You're a Jedi!" Maul shouts in response. "Deal with it!"

He then swipes his blade dangerously near him, but he manages to back flip out of harms way.

"I'll take Maul!" Riyo shouts to him. "You take care of our friends over there!"

"Like I have a choice!"

Adam then dashes towards the flying insectoids as they begin to fire a barrage of sonic blasts which he nearly manages to dodge and reflect back. Riyo is left to take on the raging Zabrak alone, managing to hold the line and endure his constant attacks. She then finds an opening and blasts him with a Force Blast towards the middle stone pillar with him landing on his back with a hard impact. After sliding back down to the ground, he jumps up his into the air while howling like a mad animal with his saber colliding to the ground, sending Riyo back a few feet away.

"Okay, maybe not the best idea." She says while panting then racing back towards her foe.

Adam meanwhile makes progress killing the Geonosians before him, slicing the last one in half from it's waist. But just when things seem to be going right, the Acklay raises both it's front claws up and sends them towards the ground in front of him, sending his lightsaber flying from his hand and him towards the sandy ground with a roll.

"Ouch." He says weakly as he manages to pick himself up.

He stands to meet the snarling beast and then quickly turns back to see Riyo desperately trying to hold Maul off.

_"C'mon, think!"_ He thinks with worry. _"Gotta find a way to take the Acklay and Maul at the same time..."_

An idea then clicks inside his mind.

_"That's it! Not sure if it'll work on a simulation, but it's worth a shot."_

He then focuses the Force energy within himself, and then with his hand outstretched towards the beast, releases it in a wave of invisible energy, seemingly calming it and halting it's rampage.

"If you have a plan at all," Riyo shout while holding the line with Maul. "Now would be a good time to use it!"

"Just a little longer!"

After a few more seconds, the Acklay is then completely calm and passive.

"Ok," Adam says. "Time to test it out."

(**Suggested Track: Gohan Fights Freiza Theme**)

With a flip high into the air, he lands safely on the creatures back.

"Hyah!" He calls it to as it obeys and runs in direction of Riyo and Maul.

"Where's your Jedi Prince now, girl?" Maul taunts in a break between the duel.

Riyo then glances back for a second before confidently saying "Here he comes."

A surprised and shock look befalls his face just before the Acklay rams into him with full force sending his blade flying out of his hand and him on his back to the dusty ground below. He picks himself up in time to dodge a few strikes from the beasts claws before sideswiping right and grasping a nearby pillar and spinning around to kick the Acklay in the face with a furious howl following suit. He then spots his fallen saber out of the corner of his eye and summons it back to his hand while turning it on with a hiss. He makes a couple of swipes toward the two with the Acklay jumping to the sides to dodge, this was **not **the ideal spot to be caught in without a saber. But just before he manages to strike them, Riyo jumps in the way and blocks his blade.

"Riyo!" Adam calls with fear.

"I'll hold him off! Just get ready!"

Without a moment to spare, he directs the Acklay away to try and find his lost weapon. Riyo desperately tries to keep the Sith busy until Adam can assist her, but her stamina and energy continue to fall quick. After a few seconds of searching, Adam spots the hilt of his saber at the side of the arena and directs his mounts towards it just enough to reach out with the Force and summon it back to his hand with the blade igniting. Maul then swipes with his sword knocking Riyo's saber from her hand and leaving wide open. But just before he can deliver a final blow, the Acklay comes racing towards him with Adam leaping from it in a somersault over the Sith and slashing through his torso with his blade. (**Yes, Episode 1 reference**) Maul then cringes in pain, his eyes wide with shock as his saber falls from his hand and to the ground, with it dematerializing soon after. The Sith then looks towards the young Force User who wounded him and manages to utter "Well done."

He then begins to fall backwards, his upper torso separating with the lower part of his body, as they meet the ground below and dematerialize into pixels which soon scatter out of sight.

"Thanks for the assist." Adam says to the Acklay beside him.

The creature then affectionately licks his face with it's tongue causing Riyo to laugh a little. Then, like Maul, the Acklay dematerializes until it disappears from sight.

The area around then begins to break down and then changes back to the familiar area of the ship, with their battle clothes fading back into their regular ones as well.

"Whew!" Adam says panting. "That was tough. Kinda thought I wasn't going to make it."

"Well no need to worry about that, the simulation is programmed to fade as soon as a fatal blow is made towards one of us. You **really **think we'd go through a training session that can kill us?"

"Yeah, you make a good point, it just seemed so real."

"It's **supposed** to, let's you get a real feel for combat without really posing a threat. And personally.." She then makes her way closer towards him for a moment. "I think that was pretty clever of you to use the Acklay to save me."

She give him a big hug which makes him blush slightly.

"Thanks.. it's was nothing."

They then head out of the ship to go back inside and rest for the day.

**End of Ch 11. I really liked adding the Acklay into the book, one of my favorite Star Wars creatures. Congrats to Blader 25 for guessing right on the challenge last Ch. Also, what do you guys think about the suggested tracks? Do they go well with the story or not? Just curious. Next Ch, a lost and wayward Force User finds his/her way to Earth, but can Adam convince him/her to stay and train with them to fight against the Sith? Also, Nick manages to get photographic evidence of his previous claim, but will he succeed? Not likely... dick. And finally, Adam must make the choice to finally explain to Riyo why he is witholding information about the future from her. Credit for Riyo's battle gear goes to MindSpringFF. Look her up on DeviantArt.. at least I think it's a her. Please review and I'll see you all later!**

_**JAC **_**^_^**


	13. Chapter 12: The Lost Apprentice

**Man, was it fun writting this ch, and also agonizing. Also, my OpenOffice doc of the full story no longer has fully functional spellcheck, it works, it just won't allow it to be done except on a page away. Technology's a bitch, am I right? But anyways, gonna try something different. Riyo, if you will.**

**Riyo: Ok. Disclaimer: JediAlexColbent does not own Star Wars or any related content beyond OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

The Lost Apprentice and Adam's Choice

**December 22nd, 2010, 7:00 PM**

Adam sat lying on his back on top of his bed on a cold and dark December evening. To amuse himself, he was levitating several toys and action figures with the Force in a slow moving circle, periodically adding one more to see how many he could lift at a time. Riyo and he were excelling fast in their training, faster than any Padawan he could have thought of, other than Revan of course. But as time passed, his feelings of guilt and betrayal towards not telling Riyo the truth about the War intensified. He couldn't keep this up forever, she was asking more and more questions and was getting suspicions of why he refused to share more. He wasn't without a reason why he chose not to tell her the whole truth, one was even though countless lives would be saved in the process of stopping Sidious, it would change the fates of many people, some that had yet to be even born, though Luke and Leia would have their mother and father and the Jedi Order would still be well and alive, Leia would most likely never meet Han Solo, and therefore, their twins Jaina and Jacen would never be born. And then there was what Agent K told him that day two months ago, was it really true? Was there a possibility that even through good endeavors, it would only make things worse? It seemed no matter which path he took, he would lose all the same. Unable to focus with the amounting level of stress, the figures fall onto the bed in front of Adam. At that time, Riyo comes in the room with her holoprojecter displaying Ahsoka's image above it.

"I.. can't believe it." Riyo says with surprise in her voice.

"What? What's going on?" Adam asks.

"Ahsoka's just told me that the Republic has announced that Asajj Ventress has died."

Adam's eyes widen in shock upon hearing this.

"Yeah," Ahsoka says to them. "Master Obi-Wan encountered her during the Battle of Boz Pity hoping that she could maybe be turned back to the light. He said that before she died, he felt her anger and rage finally fade away, as if she had finally found peace inside of herself."

"Did.. he say how she died?" Adam asks curiously.

"No, he didn't have the time to due to needing to go of on a new mission soon after."

"Well, it's kind of sad, even though she was on the side of the Separatists, I feel bad for how much more she could have had in life."

"I know, maybe she's finally one with the Force now. Anyways, I have to get to bed, have a nice night guys."

"Good night." Riyo says as her holoprojecter switches off.

The room then turns awkwardly silent for a few seconds until Riyo speaks up.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" She says towards her friend in an almost hurt tone. "You knew this was going to happen, **didn't you**?"

Adam is left silent with a guilty and sad expression on his face as Riyo picks herself off of the bed.

"Yet one more thing about the future you refuse to tell me! What's the point of going through all this training if you refuse to tell me what we're going up against! People are dying out there, Adam. But you keep withholding important information that could finally end this war, and you won't even tell me why!"

She then storms out of the room leaving him completely alone, feeling even worse than before. He lets his head fall on top of his pillow as the pain and frustration of keeping secrets from Riyo becomes too much for him to take.

"What the hell am I suppose to do?" He says with stress and sadness in his voice. "What do I do next?"

* * *

Outside of Earth's inner atmosphere, a Sprint-class rescue craft, more commonly known as a med runner approaches slowly towards the blue and green colored planet. On board the craft, the Dathomirian Force user Asajj Ventress overlooks the planetary view of the small and timid world before her from the cockpit of the ship.

"What are the atmospheric readings on this planet?" She asks the pilot in the chair next to her.

"The scanners read that the air below is breathable, there's definitely a large array of climates and environments on this planet, grasslands, deserts, mountains, volcanoes, and it's all surrounded by several oceans. It's a planetary marvel!"

Asajj closes her eyes for a moment to center herself with the Force, which she manages to detect even as far out into space as here. Suddenly, she senses a wave of Force Energy unlike any she had felt before. She also senses that this presence coming from the planet below was not the only one of its kind. After searching the world's many continents, her gaze stops upon the greater western one, deducing that this was where the strange and powerful Force signature was coming from.

"Magnify orbital scans towards that western continent over there." She commands to the pilot.

The man obeys her order as a screen appears before them displaying a type of dwelling by a concrete street as snow flurries rapidly outside.

"What's the temperature outside near that structure?"

"About... 19 degrees. It appears to be winter in the part of the planet."

"Interesting." The Dathomirian female says. She then begins to slowly make her way down the bridge of the ship."Ready an escape pod to land down near there."

"Why there? What's of interest on this planet? The technology levels from the scanners are borderlining on primitive."

"If you must know, I sense a large and powerful Force Energy in that area and I wish to investigate it thoroughly. Just ready the pod to launch in 30 seconds. And tell **no one **of anything back at the Republic."

She walks through the automatic doors of the bridge as they quickly shut while the pilots follows her last order.

The former Sith Acolyte enters the area of the small escape pod curious as to what she may find below on the planets surface.

"_It's both incredible and disturbing to find such a powerful Force signature this far beyond the outer rim._" She thinks to herself. "_It.. could very well be a lost Jedi down there, I guess I'll find out when I get there._"

The circuits of the pod then begin to hum with activity. Then, the pod is expelled from the ship with a large amount of force as the pilot watches it's decent towards the planet below.

* * *

**December 23rd, 2010, 6:00 AM**

The room the two teens slept in was pitch black with only an ultra violet lamp on Treecko's cage lighting the area in a neon purple glow. Suddenly, Adam jolts awake from his sleep after feeling a powerful and strange energy nearby.

"What the hell was that?" He says with shock. He looks over his bed at Riyo still soundly asleep in the air mattress below.

"Riyo Wake up." He says shaking her awake.

"Uhh.. What is it?" She says half asleep.

"Tell me you don't feel a really powerful wave of energy nearby right now."

After centering herself for a moment, her eyes shoot open with shock and fear. "You're right. It's so close, but what is it?"

"Could be another attack by Dooku." He says getting up to get his coat and other clothes on to go outside. "I'm going to see what it is."

"Not by yourself, you're not. We don't know what this **thing **is."

"Exactly." He continues while picking up his lightsaber hilt from his desk. "We don't know how much more powerful this thing is or what it wants. Besides, I don't want you getting hurt out.."

His sentence is stopped abruptly by Riyo's hand being placed upon his shoulder.

"Adam, I'm **coming **with you." She says firmly with a determined look in her eyes.

After a few seconds, he nods in understanding.

They open the front door and step outside into the snow covered front yard as billions of tiny white crystals rain down upon them. After turning to the right, they spot the unmistakable sight of a metal pod like structure wedged deep in the concrete of the antique store parking lot.

"Another pod like last time." Adam says.

"Yeah, but this one looks a little different than the others in design and appearance." Riyo points out.

As they slowly approach the large metal object, the doors upon it open with a hiss of steam as a figure steps out onto the snowy ground. Their eyes widen with surprise to see Asajj Ventress standing before them. The Dathomirian Force adept looks at the two figures before her, a Human male in his late teens and a Pantoran female about the same age, both radiating with the Force.

"So," She says calmly. "It's you two who I sensed from space, most curious."

"Asajj Ventress?" Adam says stunned.

"But..." Riyo then begins to say. "We thought you were..."

"Dead? Yes, it seemed that way, didn't it? And judging by who you two are and how you know me, I take it this planet belongs to the Republic?"

"Well, not exactly." Adam says receiving a confused look on the former Sith Acolyte's face.

"Explain."

"The thing is, we know of the existence of the Republic and Jedi, but mostly nobody here on this planet thinks they exist."

"Well, that's somewhat of a relief, I no longer want anything to do with the Republic or it's Jedi protectors."

"Ok, now it's time **you **answered some of our questions." Riyo says to her. "For starters, how are you still alive and how did you find this planet?"

"If you must know, I didn't **really **die, my body simply went into a sort of hibernation trance in order to heal any major wounds inflicted upon me. I awoke on a Republic med runner and commanded the pilot to change course and fly into the Unknown Regions, away from Dooku, the Republic and the Jedi. After about a day of flying through unexplored space, I cam across this planet sensing an unusually powerful Force energy and decided to investigate it myself."

"And how exactly did you receive wounds like those?"

Asajj is quiet for a moment upon hearing Riyo's question.

"I was betrayed."

"What do you mean?" Adam asks her.

"After my failed attempt at killing Dooku for revenge for trying to kill me, I landed on the world of Boz Pity in an attempt to hide away from his forces, not exactly the best idea as it was currently occupied by Separatist forces. I eventually wound up getting captured by droid forces and was subjected to cybernetic experimentation by order of Dooku to increase my rage and power, most likely to use me as a slave for his bidding. But I resisted his command. As a couple Jedi named Kenobi and Skywalker attempted to capture me, I tried to stop Dooku's ship from leaving the planet, but unfortunately, I was gunned down by his MagnaGuard droids. But as I lay there dying, I had finally made the choice to let go of my anger and hate that I held onto for so long. Maybe Kenobi was right about me, maybe I was just lost and hurt after my Jedi Master was killed right in front of me."

"You were a Jedi?" Riyo says in shock.

"**Was**. My master's name was Ky Narec, a Jedi Knight who's ship crash landed on the planet of Rattatak where I had lived at the time. He found me and took me in as his Padawan. He was like a father to me, as maybe Kenobi is to Skywalker. But the things I've done ever since he passed... I'll never be redeemed in his eyes."

As a tear of sadness begins to form in her eye, Adam looks on with pity and regret. "Maybe you **can**."

"Wh.. what?"

"It's not too late to make up for what you've done, it's **never **too late. You... you can stay with us, train along side us to become Jedi and stop the Sith."

"Adam, are you sure about this?" Riyo asks with concern.

"Yes I am! Riyo, people make mistakes, it's part of our nature, but sometimes they can rise up from the things they've done and work hard to be a better person than they were before, if only they're given the chance." He then extends an open hand towards the Dathomirian female. "And I want to **give **you that chance, Asajj."

"You.. you don't know the things I have done.. the lives I've ruined and destroyed while consumed by my anger and hatred. The scars of my past will **never **heal."

"Yes, they can, the past hurts, believe me I know, but they way I see it, you can either run from it, or **learn **from it."

(**Yes, I know, Lion King quote, I just thought it would fit.**)

"You said you wished to be redeemed in your master's eyes, we'll **this **is how, prove that you're **are **capable of letting go and moving on to make a better future for yourself." He then turns his head back towards Riyo. "What do you say Riyo? Want to let Asajj train with us?"

"I... I think you're right, Adam." She says to him "People **can **redeem themselves for what they've done in the past if given the chance, and I'm willing to give her that chance too."

"So, what do you say?"

After looking into the young boys eyes, she places her hand upon his with a smile. "Thank you... I won't disappoint you, I'll prove to you that I can move on."

"My name's Adam by the way." He says formally introducing himself. "This is Riyo Chuchi, Senator of Pantora."

"It's great to meet you both." Asajj says to her two new friends.

"Why don't we go inside and get out of the cold?" Adam says to them.

"Uhh... what do we do about that?" Riyo asks point at Asajj's escape pod.

"Ermm.. let's hide that first."

They levitate the metal object from the small crater it lay in and head down the path to the back yard. But right when they leave the area, Nick pokes his head out from the antique store building with a digital camera in his hands.

"Hehe, there's no stopping me now." He says while flipping through pictures of Riyo and Adam talking with Asajj and them levitating the escape pod into the air.

"I'll expose you freaks for sure now."

* * *

After placing the escape pod out back, Riyo, Adam and their new friend Asajj head into Adam's room to give her a quick tour. She immediately takes in the sight of dozens of action figures resembling species and droids from her home galaxy, some Jedi, some Sith and some non of the above. There were figures of Obi-Wan. Anakin, Ahsoka, even Dooku and Grievous She even notices a figure of herself brandishing her usual dual curved red lightsabers given to her by her former master.

"Ok, I'm slightly confused." She says to Riyo and Adam. "You said that most people here don't know that the Republic or Jedi exist, yet how is that possible with all of these toy replicas?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Adam says to her. "So I'll just show you rather than tell you."

He then places his fingers to her head and closes his eyes for focus. Suddenly, her mind is filled with information and images explaining all of her previous questions. About Star Wars, George Lucas, the movies he made and anything she wasn't up to speed with about the war, he was also careful not to reveal anything further then what he had watched with Riyo. And as a bonus, he transferred his knowledge of the written English language and Earth holidays to her memory. After the process is finished, Asajj stands there with her eyes wide comprehending the knowledge and information she received.

"Amazing. I.. never knew that a secret collection of information of our galaxy could exist this far out into space, and without us knowing of it."

"What did he show you?" Riyo asks curiously.

"About the secret origins of the Clone Wars, how Anakin Skywalker came to the Jedi Order and that he was **married**. He had also lost his mother and had slipped into the Dark Side for a moment afterwords. I never knew that we both had loved ones we cherished so dearly that were taken away from us. I guess we are more alike than I thought."

"I guess one really has to sit down and learn about a person before making judgments." Adam says to her.

"Indeed."

She suddenly feels something rub against her leg. After looking down, she sees a small orange and white feline like creature affectionately greeting her.

"A pet of yours I take it?"

"Yeah, that's my pet cat Alex. He's friendly with almost anyone."

She bends down to gently pet the furry cat on his head. "He's adorable. I wish **I **had a pet like him."

"You mean you never had a pet in your life?"

"None that I can remember, my life was too complicated to relax and enjoy luxuries like those."

"Well, the life of a Jedi is **equally **complicated but with some time to relax every now and then. You'll get used to it."

The two teens check the clock on Adam's desk to see the time was 6:30.

"And speaking of complicated life, we have to get ready for school. It's the last day before Holiday break and I can't wait for Christmas!"

He heads out of the room to go to the bathroom to take a shower leaving the two girls alone with each other.

"So," Asajj says to the Pantoran teen. "Have you told the boy you love him yet?"

"Wh. What! What is that suppose to mean?" She says completely flustered.

"You're not very good at hiding your emotions with each other, and that could be deadly in the hands of your enemy. Not to say loving someone is a bad thing, just be careful with it."

"You.. you think he feels the same way?"

"Not hard to pick up from him. A little advice though, you should make a move before somebody else **does**."

"I'll.. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Asajj."

"My pleasure."

* * *

"**What do you MEAN she's alive and in the house?**" Ahsoka says to Riyo in her ship via Holoprojecter.

"Don't look at me, it was all Adam's idea to take her in, but personally, I kind of agree with him. Ahsoka, she's just like Anakin, she got caught up in losing someone she cared about and she lost her way for a while. I promise you that she won't cause any trouble at all."

"Well... alright. I'll trust you on this. And it might not be a bad idea, it'll increase our count by one and from what I can tell, she can hold her own in a fight."

"Let's just be glad that you destroyed that spy droid Dooku was using to listen in our conversations. If he knew that his former apprentice was with us now training to be a Jedi..."

"Well, the point is he **doesn't**, but that doesn't mean we should let our guards down. Also, it would probably be a good idea to watch Episode III sometime during Holiday Break, it might hold the last piece of information we need."

"Ok, I'll be sure to do that, talk to you later."

"Bye!"

The projector switches off as Riyo heads out of the ship to get ready for school.

* * *

Count Dooku activates his holoprojecter as the image of Darth Sidious appears before him.

"Lord Tyranus, I take it that the transceiver I implanted in young Tano's arm is transmitting perfectly?"

"It is, my lord. I have learned a most disturbing update."

"Proceed."

"It appears my former assassin Asajj Ventress has survived her battle on Boz Pity and has somehow found her way to the Senator and the boy, what's worse, she's agreed to train with them to become Jedi."

"Hmm.. this **is **surprising news."

"Indeed, of all the years I've known Ventress, I've never known her to let go of the past."

"Then maybe this boy is more influential than I had perceived."

"My lord, this is getting out of hand, they are growing in power **and** numbers, we should attack while we still have the element of surprise."

"You know as well as I do that we **cannot **do that, Lord Tyranus, we still need to learn more information about the future from them before we can attack them. Besides, I have already thought of a solution to their growing forces."

"My Lord?"

"Perhaps it is time we let go of our ancient traditions and adopt new ways to allow the Sith to live on into the future. I have decided to begin recruitment for new Sith candidates so that our presence may expand to every corner of the galaxy and beyond. And I think I know the perfect specimen who would serve as the first in this New Order."

"Who, my Lord?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

**December 23rd, 2010, 9:00 AM**

"No way." Will says to his best friend and Riyo as they walk together to their next class. "You actually managed to recruit Asajj Ventress to train with you guys?"

"It's not like it was Sidious we were talking to, Will. She, like a lot of Jedi turned Sith just had some bad luck and needed a second chance. And I think she'll make a great Jedi when she's finished"

"You know, you're pretty good at this stuff when you pay attention." Riyo says to him. "So, remind me how the holiday of Christmas came to be?"

"Well, even though it's just folklore nowadays, they say that God had blessed a couple named Joseph and Mary with a son from above destined to become their new king and savior. And then on December 25th, at least we celebrate it on the 25th, their son Jesus Christ was born. From that day on, they celebrated his birthday on the 25th of December as the holiday known as Christmas, intended to spread joy and happiness throughout the world."

"Do **you **personally believe he existed?"

"Well... I'm not too sure. I'm more of a person who believes in what he can see."

"Well you can't see the Force and you know **that **exists."

"Well... I... goddamn it."

They all laugh as they continue down the hall. Meanwhile behind them, Nick and a couple of his delinquent friends (**Another group of people that acted like jerks) **secretly make their way into a deserted classroom without a majority of people noticing them, except for Kara who manages to spot them out from the corner of her eye. Sneaking up next to the wall beside the door to the room, she manages to hear the conversation being said.

"Ok, Nick, what's so important you had to bring us out of class?" A tanned skinned boy named Matt asks.

"You guys remember what I said about that Riyo girl that Adam hangs out with?"

"Oh, boy, here we go." A boy by the name of Chris says in disbelief. "You **really **believe that girl's an alien or are you just on crack?"

"I'm **not **on crack and I'm **NOT** lying! This time I have proof."

He pulls out his digital camera and shows his friends the pictures displayed on the screen.

"Holy s**t man!" A kid named Ryan shouts upon seeing the pictures. "Is that blue skinned girl Riyo? And who's that other white bald chick they're talking to? And is that some sort of escape pod or something?"

"Yeah, but just keep watching." He then flips over to a picture of the three of them lifting the pod into the air with their outstretched hands.

"Whoa! What the hell? They're lifting the thing up! How the..." Matt says in shock. "So.. are they Jedi or something?"

"I think so. I watched them fight a ton of battle droids a couple of months ago, then afterwords a group of what I think were Men in Black drove up in black vans and got rid of all the evidence."

"Dude... what should we do?" Chris asks him.

"We go to Mr. Anderson's computer lab, print out these pictures and report them to the authorities, it's time someone knew what these freaks are."

Kara, completely shocked from the conversation she overheard rushes down the hallway to get to Adam.

* * *

The three teens walk past the computer lab entrance to their next class when they stop after hearing someone shout "Adam! Riyo!"

They turn to see Kara running quickly up to them showing a look of concern and distress.

"Kara, what's up?" Adam asks her.

"I just overhead Nick and some of his creep friends talking about how he got pictures of Riyo and you were lifting some escape pod thing or something up into the air, they also said you two were Jedi. Do you know anything about this?"

"Oh f**k, that's not good." Adam says with worry.

"He waited out in the cold just to get pictures?" Riyo says with equal concern.

"What? What's going on?" Kara asks them confused.

"Well, to put a long story short, Nick was really telling the truth about Riyo being an alien from the Star Wars galaxy."

"Wait, she doesn't **look **like one."

"That's because she has a portable Image Cloaker as a hair barrette that hides her true form" Will explains.

"Wait, **you **knew about this too, Will? Who **else **knows?"

"Besides my family, Will and our friend Jesse, no one else, but that's not important. What's important right now is to delete those pictures from Nick's camera before we wind up the center story on the Channel 3 News. Where did he say he was going to print them?"

"He said he was going to Mr. Anderson's computer lab right over there." She answers pointing towards the open room next to them.

"Then we need to think fast before he gets the chance. Now here's what I have in mind."

* * *

Nick walks into the empty computer lab and sits down at one of the many rows of computers and switches it on. Outside, Adam quietly walks out of the doors to the gymnasium across from the room and manages to sneak beside the wall next to the opening to the room. He spots Nick typing away at the computer and getting his camera out of his pocket. On the other side of the room, Kara pokes her face into view from the glass window to the door of the next door woods shop, getting Adam's attention, but not Nick's He then sends a quick nod with his head as the girl lowers hers out of sight. Suddenly, an object of what appears to be a metal bolt loudly collides with the window getting Nick's attention. Another bolt comes flying towards the same spot prompting him to get up from his seat and see what it was. He opens the door to the woods shop and walks out of view as Adam uses the Force to levitate the camera from the table he sat at slowly into his hands. Nick meanwhile searches the room for what had caused the noise a few seconds ago. Kara manages to hide from sight behind one of the work tables in the room. Back in the computer lab, Adam scrolls over towards the pictures of Riyo, Asajj and him and clicks the delete button erasing them completely. He then levitates the camera back into place and ducks from sight just as Nick goes back to his seat giving up on finding who had made the noise. After looking through his camera, he is shocked to find the pictures he planned on printing gone from it's memory.

"What? **No!** What the hell! Where did they... I swear if that freak show punk deleted them..."

While Nick rants to himself, Adam takes it upon himself to use the Force to loosen a couple bolts from the underside of his chair, causing it to fall apart onto the floor with him in it.

"**GODDAMNIT!**"

Adam quietly snickers to himself as Kara comes running out from a hallway leading to the woods shop. They both quickly run from the computer lab door and hide behind a wall next to some lockers.

"Did you delete the pictures?" Kara asks him.

"Yep, I also loosened the bolts on his chair."

"Was that **really **necessary?"

"No... but it **was **funny."

"Alright, I **will **give you that one. By the way, are Riyo and you Jedi?"

"Well, not exactly, we're still training to get a master over the Force, so you could call us Padawans at this stage."

"Did you tell her you love her yet?"

"...I'm sorry, what?" He says a little embarrassed.

"C'mon, Adam. I've seen the way you act around her, it's the exact same way you used to act around me, and **don't **say you didn't have a crush on me, we **both **know that's not true."

"Ugh.. ok, yes I did have a crush on you in Middle School, maybe I still **did **before Riyo came into my life, but you always were too busy with cheer leading and keeping up with your image to date the screw up of the school."

"You're **NOT **a screw up! You're just.. different. And that's not always a bad thing. Look, the past is the past and there's no changing what happened between us in Middle School, but **this**, this stuff happening between Riyo and you now, this is something you're not going to want to miss. Tell her how you feel and don't hold back, or else you'll never know what you could have had with her... until it's gone"

"You... really thinks she feels the same way?"

"I **know **she does."

She then plants a small kiss on his cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"Merry Christmas Adam."

"Merry Christmas Kara."

She then heads off into a different direction as Adam does the same to catch up with Riyo.

* * *

**December 23rd, 2010, 6:00 PM**

Riyo surfs the web on Adam's computer as he enters the room to see her.

"Hey."

"Hey, did you manage to delete those pictures?"

"Yep, though I think that just made him even **more **suspicious of us."

"Kind of unavoidable at this stage, but just as long as the majority of the public doesn't know, we should be ok."

"Alright... Hey, you wanna go see a movie together? I work at a local theater in my town so I can get us in for free."

"Ok... that sounds good, what movie did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this new movie that I think you'd like, it's called Tron Legacy but it's a sequel to an older movie that came out a long..."

"Hang on a sec..." Riyo says as she types away on the computer. "What's the name of the original movie?"

"Uh... Tron."

"Ok."

A Wikipedia page of the movie then appears on the monitor. "Watch this."

Riyo then places two of her fingers onto the USB port of the computer and closes her eyes. Suddenly, a current of blue electricity travels across her fingers, up her arm and finally up to her head. The current then disappears as she opens up her eyes to face her somewhat nervous friend.

"What.. just happened?" Adam asks her.

"It's a new Force ability I developed. It involves transforming data found online into an electric based current then transfers it into the part of the brain used to remember information. I called it Force Download. The movie Tron is about a humanoid computer program named Tron and an experienced computer expert named Kevin Flynn who gets sent inside a computer system to help Tron battle against an evil Master Control Program also known as the MCP and stop him from trying to take over the world."

"You got all of that in just 5 seconds?"

"It took a little practice at first, but yeah. I can teach you how to do it sometime, but first, don't we have a movie we need to go see?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. Let's get going."

The two grab their coats and quickly head out of the room.

* * *

**December 23rd, 2010, 7:20 PM **

The theater where the movie is shown begins to fill up as Riyo and Adam take their seats somewhere in the mid-row section.

"So, how good is the 3D with movies?" Riyo asks with a pair of black 3D glasses in hand.

"Personally... it's ok, it depends if the movie was made for 3D and how well the effects are."

The lights begin to dim as the opening scene to the movie begins. A single blue neon light runs across what appears to be a circuit board, it then soon turns to many as the voice of Kevin Flynn begins to narrate.

"The Grid. A digital frontier. I tried to picture clusters of information as they moved through the computer. What did they look like? Ships? Motorcycles? Were the circuits like freeways? I kept dreaming of a world I thought I'd never see. And then, one day..."

"You got in?" His son Sam says.

"That's right man, I got in."

The title Tron shows up on the screen as the scene quickly changes to a beach side house with the title 1989 below.

"And the world was more beautiful than I ever dreamed. And also more dangerous than I ever dreamed." Kevin Flynn says to his 6 year old son Sam. "Hop in bed."

He quickly listens to his father as he continues his story.

"Now, I met a brave warrior-"

"Tron!"

"Bum, bum bum bum bum!" He hums holding out a figure of the program. "Tron!" He quickly hands it to his son who presses a button on it causing it to light up a neon blue.

"He fights for the Users."

"He sure does. Oh man, he showed me things that no one had ever imagined: disc battles fought in spectacular arenas and cycles that raced on ribbons of light. Radical. And together-"

"You built the grid."

"We built a **new** grid for programs and users. Now, I couldn't be in there all the time, so I created a program in my own image that could think, like you and me. And I called him CLU." He then hands him another figure whos face is identical to his which soon lights up like the other.

"Codified Likeness Utility."

"That's right. And CLU, Tron, and I, we built the system where all information was free and open... Beautiful. And then, one day, something happened... Something extraordinary... A miracle."

"What was it?" Sam asks curiously.

"That'll have to wait til next time. I gotta get to work."

"I want to come with you, Dad."

"Yeah, well, someday you will. I promise."

"To the Grid?"

"Goodnight, Sam." He says getting up while putting on his jacket.

"What do you say tomorrow we go to the arcade, and you can have a crack at the old man's high score? First game's on me." He then flips him a quarter which he catches in his hand.

"Can we play doubles? On the same team?"

He opens the door to leave but not before facing his son and says "We're **always** on the same team."

He closes the door and starts up his motorcycle while Sam watches his father drive away from the house, anxious to see him again.

Unfortunatly, it's soon reported that he had went missing for quite some time. Whether it was under stress of being the CEO of ENCOM or something else entirely, Sam would not hear from his father for 20 long years. Then one day, Kevin's old friend, bussiness partner and creator of Tron Alan Bradley comes to visit Sam saying he recieved a page from his dad's office at his old arcade, which was most curious as the number had been disconected for 20 years. He also tells him of how is father had visited him the night before he disappeared saying he had finally come on to something big in his work, something that would change Science, Medicine, Religon, and the very world itself. Sam takes his advice and goes to the arcade where he discovers and underground room with a peculiar type of computer. Suddenly, a type of laser shoots him, digitizing his body and sending it to the place he had always wanted to go to as a kid: The Grid. There he is forced to to take part in disc battles and light cycle races while meeting up with his dad's creation CLU. But before he can be finished off, a rouge female program named Quorra saves him and takes him to a remote structure far into the Grid where he finally finds his long lost father, who had aged considerably since he last saw him. After reuniting, he asks him why he never came back home that night he disappeared. To that, Kevin asks his son a question.

"You remember what I told you about that night?"

"Yeah, something about a miracle."

"The Miracle...You remember. Isos, isomorphic algorithms, a whole new life form."

"And you created them?"

He responds to this by laughing.

"No, no. They manifested, like a flame. They weren't really, really from anywhere. The conditions were right, and they came into being. For centuries we dreamed of gods, spirits, aliens, and intelligence beyond our own. I found them in here, like flowers in a wasteland. Profoundly naive; unimaginably wise. They were spectacular. Everything I'd hope to find in the system; control, order, perfection. None of it meant a thing. Been living in a hall of mirrors. The isos, shattered it, the possibilities of their root code, their digital DNA. Disease? History! Science, philosophy, every idea man has ever had about the Universe up for grabs. Biodigital jazz, man. The isos, they were going to be my gift to the world."

" So what happened?"

"CLU... CLU happened."

The scene cuts to Tron talking with Kevin in a worried type of tone.

"Will you stop worrying Tron? Everything's fine, everything's under control."

"Flynn!" The two turn to face CLU whose suit is now covered in neon orange lights. "Am I still the creator of the perfect system?"

"Yeah..."

His battle helmet appears over his head as two hidden programs appear from the shadows with their discs in hand.

"It was a coup." Kevin explains.

"Go." Tron says to his friend as he prepares to fight them off to cover his escape.

Tron manages to derezze the two programs while Kevin attempts to escape, but is blocked off by CLU.

"You've been corupted." He says as he punches his creator to the ground.

"Why? Why?"

Just before CLU can finish him off, Tron tackles him to the ground "**Flynn! Go!**"

Kevin runs off while Tron tries to hold CLU off, but the turned program manages to gain the upper hand and thrusts his disc at Tron just as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream off-screen.

"Tron... he fought for me... I never saw him again."

"So why didn't you fight?"

"He **did**." Quarra explains."

"He fed on my resistance. The more I fought, the more powerful it became. It was impressive, really. And my miracle? CLU saw the isos as an imperfection... so he destroyed them."

He also explains that he tried to get back to the real world, but the portal back was closed, preventing him from ever returning. He soon deduces that it was not him that sent the page to Sam, but CLU as a way to not only re open the portal, but to lure Kevin out of hiding so he could retrieve his disc, the key to exiting the Grid. After a series of events, CLU manages to get a hold of Kevin's disc, but the three attempt to beat him to the portal and tried to get it back. While repairing a battle damaged Quorra, the two Flynns discover her to be an ISO, presumably the last ISO alive, and that inside her programming was the key to changing the world. They soon stumble upon a hidden army that CLU organized for the exact task of invading the real world. They also learn that CLU's top henchman Rinzler was indeed a reprogrammed Tron. After they manage to get the disc, back, a climactic air battle over the Sea of Simulation occurs. Rinzler manages to fly across them as Kevin wataches on in horror.

"Tron... what have you become?"

However, a quick change begins to take place in the program as he remembers the events that took place with him sacrificing himself to save Kevin. "Rinzler! Take the shot!" CLU commands. "Finish the game!"

However, he disobeys and flies off behind as CLU blasts them with a barrage of laser strikes as they corrine donw toward the Sea.

Then right as things seem bleak, Rinzler aims his ship towards CLU as he says "I fight for the Users."

He then hits the excellerator and crashes dead on into his ship, destroying them both and allowing Sam, Kevin and Quorra to escape to the portal. As Rinzler and CLU fall at fast speeds, CLU wrestles Trons ship projector out of his hands and flies off in pursuit of the others as Rinzler falls into the Sea. But as he falls deep into the abyss, his circuitry lining turns from orange to blue, symbolizing that he is Tron once again.

(**I also believe without a shadow of a doubt that Tron is NOT dead and that he will return for Tron 3**)

The three race to get to the portal, but soon see CLU blocking their way on the bridge Kevin then goes to face his creation personally.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Kevin says to him.

"The cycles haven't been kind, have they?"

"No, you don't look so bad."

CLU chooses to ignore this and continues talking. "I did everything! Everything you ever asked!"

"I know you did."

"I executed the plan!"

"As you saw it."

"You.. you promised that we would change the world together! You broke your promise."

"I know, I understand that now."

"I took the system to its maximum potential. I created the perfect system!"

"The thing about perfection is that it's unknowable. It's impossibe but its also right in front of us all the time. You didn't know that because **I **didn't, when I created you. I'm sorry, CLU." He then opens up his arms to show his remorse for misleading his creation and once friend. "I'm sorry."

CLU then begins to slolwy walk towards Kevin, but then kicks him to the ground.

"NAHHH!" Sam yells in anger as he runs towards CLU and manages to land a fews punches toward his face and then attempts to tackle him, only to be flipped over onto the bridge.

"Go." Kevin says to Quorra as she sadly nods in compliance.

She then takes a device, shoots a grapple hook onto the bridge, and flips under and over it right in front of Sam between him and CLU. She then activates her "lightsaber" like weapon, ready to fight.

"**CLU!**" Kevin yells towards him. "Remember what you came for."

CLU then makes his way towards Kevin as the bridge separates with Sam and Quarra on one side and Kevin and CLU on the other. CLU kicks Kevin hard to the face as he attempts to take his disc.

"DAD!" Sam yells desperately to his father.

"You knew I'd beat you." CLU says while removing Kevin's disc. "And instead you did all this for him?"

But after he activates the disc, he finds not Kevin's ID displayed, but Quorra's.

"No."

He looks over towards the fleeing couple and puts together that the two had switched disc earlier before.

"Why?" He says to Kevin.

"He's my son!"

CLU then tosses the disc inches away from Kevin's face and attempts to jump towards the other side of the bridge and the portal, only to land clutching the edge of it and holding on for dear life.

"DAD!"

Kevin then turns to see CLU's flagship coming towards them on the horizon.

"Sam! It's time!"

"No!"

"Sam," Quorra says to him. "It's what he wants."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Take her!"

Sam then reluctantly takes his father's disc from Quorra as they both step into the beam of light that is the portal. Sam then raises the disc high above his head with it beginning to float above him as the beam begins to illuminate and shoot up into the sky. Kevin looks on at his son, sad to leave him like this, but happy he gave him the chance to live on in his place. This one short time they had spent together was everything he could have ever wanted.

"Goodbye kiddo."

But then, CLU rises up from the edge he hung on and makes one last effort to escape by running towards the portal. Kevin then places his hands to the floor, sending a shockwave of blue light towards the program, preventing him from going any further. CLU tries to resist, but try as he might, Kevin's last effort to save his son proves too much for him and he is sucked back towards his creator as both begin to glow a bright blue and orange with Kevin absorbing him into his own being which results in a massive explosion that overtakes the entire area and CLU's flagship until nothing remains but a single blue light over the Sea of Simulation.

Back inside the room at the arcade, Sam finishes up downloading data from the computer onto a card like disk drive. At the game floor, Alan is seen patiently waitting for something when Sam suddenely greets him by saying "Alan."

He turns to meet his friend behind him. "You paged me?" He asks.

"Yeah, I need you at ENCOM at 8 AM."

"What about the board?"

"You're chairman now... I'm taking the company back, Alan"

He then heads toward the exit but turns to say one last thing. "Oh, and.. you were right."

"About what?"

"About everything."

He then walks out of the arcade and into the mid morning setting outside.

"What's next, Sam?" Quorra says as she comes into view now wearing a sleek leather jacket and black pants and boots.

"I guess we're suppose to change the world... C'mon, I want to show you something."

Sam starts up his father's old motorcycle with Quorra holding onto him tight as they drive off. As they're driving across a bridge, Quorra looks off into the distance and sees the one thing she had hoped to see: the sun rise. She lets the warmth of its rays soak into her as she and Sam head off for a new adventure, ready to change the world and carry on Kevin Flynn's legacy... together.

The movie ends and people begin to leave the theater. Riyo and Adam are about to do the same, but are stopped for a split second to see themselves unknowingly holding each others hands. On instinct, they both retract their hands while blushing a bit.

"Umm... Good movie." Adam says to her.

'Yeah, loved it too."

* * *

All of the customers exit our of the theater doors with Riyo and Adam in the crowd as well.

"Hey Riyo." Adam says to her. "Mind if I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

They both stand alone together beside the wall to their right.

"Listen, about what's been going on with the movies... I just wanna say that I'm sorry about not telling you everything I know about what they tell."

"Adam, I trust you about the fact that you have a good reason, I just want to know what it is."

"Well, I actually have **two** reasons. The first is that even if we **are **successful at stopping Sidious, it would change so many lives it the process, some that haven't even been born yet, the future as not something that can be changed withot giving up something in return. And there's another reason too. Remember that day that Dooku sent those battle droids to capture us? Agent K told me that if we **do **try to change the future of what happens in the movies, there's a chance it could cause a tear in the fabric of time and space and destroy **both **of our universes."

"Oh... I understand..."

"But I don't care."

Riyo then looks up surprised at her friend. "What?"

"Even if he's right about it, I can't just sit by and let innocent people die when I have the chance to help them, at first I didn't think it mattered because they didn't exist, that it was all harmless make-believe. All of that's changed now. Now, there's a reason to actually watch these movies besides entertainment, people need our help. I also think I finally figured out why our connections with the Force came later for us. It's because we had no **reason **for them to, no purpose or drive to use the Force. When did you begin to feel the Force back home?"

"Around 3 days after the Separatist blockade of my home planet."

"That's the reason! All your life up until the Clone Wars, you've had no worries or concerns on a monumental scale, but when your homeplanet, your home, friends and family were put in danger, your hidden powers awoke within you to help you do that. It's also the same with me. It's funny though, from the day you came to Earth, even before you landed in my neighbors backyard, when I woke up that day, I felt as if something was coming to this world... something new... you. It wasn't until you tapped into my memories that day that finally woke me up wide awake."

"I... I think you're right... all my life before the War started, I've never experienced any genuine life threatening danger, it's all beginning to make sense now."

"Also... I think it's time we came to the realization about something, about... us."

This one statement catches Riyo's attention immediately.

"I.. I do want to be with you, but... it's just too complicated and dangerous. We're both training to become Jedi, we're **both **at risk of turning to the Dark Side if something happens."

"We don't **have **to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka told me something that her master once told her: Love isn't a bad decsion, it's beautiful and happy. It's all about how far you're willing to let yourself go to keep one safe. You have to trust in one another to make the right choices... for **both **of you. And if it's real, use that love and strength to protect others and keep you on the right path."

"You're... you're right. Love isn't some kind of curse, you just have to know how far to go, and fighting for your friends and family **is **a strength that can be used.. maybe the most powerful of all... Thanks, Riyo."

"Not a problem, by the way, do you think we can try and watch Episode III sometime?"

"Sure, but let's wait until after Christmas to see it, no use getting ourselves worked up during the holidays."

"Agreed, let's go home." She says grabbing Adam's hand.

The two walk down the long isle together, now more closer than ever and ready to face anything thrown at them.

**End of Ch 12. This, at the moment, is my favorite ch that I've written for this book. I loved adding Asajj into the group, while I can't say too much, I will say she won't be the last to join them. Hope you guys enjoyed the couple of references to Tron Legacy and didn't find it confusing at all. Check out the movie for yourself if you'd like, it's really awesome, so awesome, a sequel's being made. Next Ch, Adam helps to make Riyo's first Christmas one she'll never forget. Plus, She, Asajj and me get a cool gift from Ahsoka. Speaking of which, do you guys think she should come visit Riyo on Christmas or not. Please leave your votes in your reviews. Thx and see ya next time!**

**_JAC ^_^_**


	14. Chapter 13: Riyo's First Christmas

**Well, good news, my Open Office program's spellcheck is now working fine again, don't know why, don't know how, but I'm not complaining. Hope this ch was worth the wait. There ARE a couple of Jeff Dunham references for comedic purposes. Hope they work. *Author's Edit: I added some more jokes from Jeff Dunham at the request of I'm My Own OC. I kinda rushed myself when I was typing them and later on I was thinking "Oh crap! Those would have been good!" So, here they are. Hope you like them.**

**Disclaimer: If a genie gave me three wishes, I'd wish to own everything about Star Wars that aren't limited to my OC's (which I don't and never will), to be able to live out this story for real... and go on a date with Arianna Grande from Victorious. If anyone knows how that last one's possible, let me know. ****Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Riyo's First Christmas

**December 24th, 2010, 7:00 PM**

The lights wrapped around the tall and beautiful Christmas Tree in the living room shine bright. Riyo and Adam exit the kitchen each with cups of hot chocolate in their hands.

"So, yeah, we use the same artificial tree we've used for years, easy to set up and it's healthy for the planet."

"It's too bad though that this planet's resources have been so drastically squandered to the point where thery're on the brink of depletion." Riyo says with disappointment as they both take seats together on the couch.

"Yeah, we as a race have a lot to learn, that's sort of why most alien races avoid us, we tend to give them the impression of being ignorant and violent."

"**You **don't come across that way to me." Riyo says while leaning her head gently onto her friends shoulder. "Your world may have made some mistakes, but as long as there are people like you out there, there's always hope."

"I like to believe so."

"So from what I gather, the myth of Santa Claus tells of a round, bearded man who rides in a magical flying sleigh pulled by 8 reindeer to deliver presents to the children of the world in one night."

"Pretty much, though it's mostly just a belief told to little kids, being able to travel to every home in the world in one night seems a little farfetched."

"It's not **completely **impossible, we have ships that can travel faster than the speed of light to different parts of the galaxy, they could probably be fast enough to do that."

Adam raises his finger in protest ready to say something, but lowers it in defeat. "That's actually a very good point."

Teresa and Alysha come into the room carrying a large hard-cover book.

"Well, it took us 30 minutes, but we found it." Teresa says to them.

"Found what?" Riyo asks."

"Oh, it's this book we read every year the day before Christmas." Adam answers.

"What's it called?"

"The.. Night Before Christmas."

"Ah... good name." (**Insert laugh track here**)

Teresa then hands her son the book as everyone gathers around the couch to listen.

"Ok.. ahem.. The Night Before Christmas."

"This would be a really good time for all the Muslims to go to the bathroom." Alysha says earning disapproving looks from her parents, Adam meanwhile tries not to crack up in laughter.

"Okay... Twas the Night Before Christmas.."

"And all the Jews were at the movies."

"Alysha!" Teresa says sternley to her daughter.

Adam tries to go back to reading when she continues with "Or eating Chinese Food."

Everyone turns toward her with weird looks.

"I'm just trying to include everybody!"

Adam then quickly goes back to reading.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house..."

"Why's it always a house?"

"What?"

"There's kids that live in apartments. How does Santa Claus get to the kids in the apartments, Uncle Adam? They have to buzz his ass in. It's like ENNNNNNN! Santa Claus."

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

"Mouse in an apartment? You wish, that's a rat!"

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down..."

"For a big snort of crack! Aww, Nick's in this story too!"

"Ok, I will give you that one. Nice!"

"Wait, get to the part where Santa gets busted for breaking and entering"

"It's NOT breaking and entering!"

"Oh, keep reading, I think it qualifies."

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name! "Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound."

"He fell down?"

"Yes."

"Didn't they say his face was all red?

"Yeah."

"Why does no one ever see this? He is drunk off his ass! This is a horrible, horrible story!"

"Alysha, this is Christmas!"

"And now I'm hungry."

Adam simply tries to continue reading.

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack. His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!"

"Okay, fat, drinking and driving" Alysha begins to say. "caught breaking and entering smoking, in a gay furry outfit all covered in soot... and you let him in because he said he had something for your kids."

It was at this point that Adam looses all self control and breaks out into soft snickering and laughter as Riyo and Asajj do the same.

"The heck kind of story is this? If I were you, I'd check his ID and taser his fat ass! And why is it they always leave a plate of milk and cookies for him? He's probably a diabetic by now, don't ya think? Maybe they ought to leave a plate of insulents for him instead, how bout that? Can't wait to hear this story next year. "The Night Before Christmas: Part 2. Santa's on dialysis and he's missing a leg... and all his little dollys had Poliosis." That's an inside joke between us by the way."

"Can I.. can I just keep reading?" Adam says to his sister while trying to knock off the laughter.

"Oh please do."

"Ok.. uh.. He was chubby and plump, A right jolly old elf, I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself. A wink of his eye, And a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. And laying a finger along side his nose, giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team, gave a whistle,"

"Gotta go quick cause there's a cop with a pistol."

"But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight.."

"Merry Christmas to all, oh crap, I ran over your bike."

Despite this last inappropriate comment, everyone ends up laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, that wasn't the real ending, but it **was **pretty funny." Adam says to Riyo and Asajj.

"Yeah it was." Asajj replies happily.

"Well, time for bed, that's means you, young lady." Teresa says to her daughter.

"We should probably get some sleep too, tomorrow's gonna be awesome." Adam says.

The three of them head back to the room while Alysha, Teresa and Glynn head to their separate bed rooms as well. As the three Jedi in training get ready for bed, Adam quickly notices the lacking number of beds for all of them.

"Oh, hang on a sec, Asajj. I'll go get another one of the air mattresses to blow up."

"Uh, Adam.." Riyo then says getting his attention. "It's no big deal, Asajj can have my bed."

"Then where are you gonna..." His sentence is cut short as he sees her sitting casually on top of his bed with her finger playfully moving across the sheets.

"Uhh... Are you.." She quickly gives him a reassuring yet seductively looking smile with her eyes following the same pattern.

"Alright then." He says heading into bed with her wrapping the covers snugly around the two of them.

"Goodnight." She says softly while hugging him.

"Sweet dreams." He says back.

They both gently close their eyes and let the soothing feeling of each others company lull them to sleep.

* * *

**December 25th, 2010, 8:00 AM**

The rays of the sun shine bright through the windows of Adam's room, waking Riyo and him up from their peaceful slumber.

"Good morning." He says weakly and tired.

"Morning, you don't think we missed it, do you?"

At that point, Alysha comes running into the room.

"Hey guys, time to get u.. whoa!" She says in shock to the see the two in bed together. "What are you two... Did you guys..."

The two then begin to blush like crazy with embarrassment.

"Oh, for God's sake Alysh! Go wait outside, we'll be right there."

"Ooookay, sure thing." She says leaving.

"You guys were asking for it, you know." Asajj says below them in her bed also beginning to wake up.

"Shut up." Riyo says in response.

The three head into the living room to see dozens of brightly colored gift of all shapes and sizes under the tree. They all take turns opening up different gifts, Adam's included a new DVD, Shrek Forever After, some Star Wars sleep pants, and a large assortment of new Star Wars figures, including Luminara Unduli, Tsui Choi, a couple new clone troopers, and the one figure he wanted most: a Darth Sidious.

"Okay, we're training to hopefully overthrow Sidious and end the suffering he's caused across the galaxy... yet you want a figure of him?" Riyo asks confused.

"Back then, I didn't know he was real, and he **does **make a good figure."

"Why haven't they done one of **me **yet?"

"Ya know, I really have no idea."

Suddenly, a knocking is heard at the front door.

"Seriously?" Riyo says a bit annoyed. "It's Christmas! Who'd go out of their way to bother someone today?"

"Ho ho ho!" A familiar female voice says behind the door. "Seriously Riyo, it's 18 degrees out here."

"Wait a sec.." The Pantoran teen says making her way towards the door. She opens it to the sight of Ahsoka wearing a Santa Claus hat over her head with a large filled red sack over her shoulders.

"Surprise!" She says to her.

Riyo quickly goes over to hug her friend with joy to seeing her right in front of her. She lets her inside and closes the door behind them as she drops the large sack to the floor to lessen the weight on top of her. (**Again, I'll wait for you all to stop giggling**)

"Wh.. how are you... Shouldn't you be back at the Temple?" Riyo asks a little confused. "What if Anakin caught you leaving?"

"Humph, I doubt that, he and Master Kenobi are off delivering supplies to Rodia which will take them a good two days, so I decide to drop by and give you guys some cool gifts."

Riyo then turns toward Adam and his mother who both display guilty smiles.

"You guys were in on this?"

"Well, while you were asleep, I chatted with Ahsoka on your holoprojector and asked if she could stop by... and I sort of suggested a few ideas to her about some gifts for guys."

"Is there anything you **can't **do?" Riyo says while giving him a hug.

"I can't draw so well, unfortunately." (**Sadly, that's kind of true**)

"But enough of that, let's see what you guys get. How bout you go first Asajj?"

"Ok, sure."

Ahsoka hands her a large red package with a green bow and for some reason, several medium sized holes marked along it. As she takes her gift from her, the box begins to shake in her hands. Cautiously, she opens the lid to find a small white furred feline creature with short black quills running down it's spine and four turquoise blue eyes staring up curiously at her.

"Aw! Look at it." She says as she gently picks up the small cub into her arms.

"Is that.. a Nexu cub?" Riyo asks.

"Yep, got it special at a breeding center on their home planet Cholganna where they sell them to offworlders, you get to pick out a breed and everything. It's a boy by the way."

"He's perfect, thank you." Asajj says to her once foe as she cuddles with her new friend.

"What are going to name him?" Riyo asks.

"I think I'll name him... Fal'ec"

"Fal'ec?" Adam says a little confused.

"It's Dathomirian. It means "faithful friend."

"That sounds perfect." Riyo happily compliments.

Just then, Alex makes his way into the room attracted by the noise outside. The young club jumps out of Asajj's arms to meet this new creature. After each of them carefully sniffing each other, Fal'ec begins to lightly lick the fur atop of Alex's head.

"Aw, that's so cute. He made his first friend." Riyo says to them.

"He seems rather docile for a Nexu." Adam comments. "He's also got unusual blue eyes.. go figure."

"Yeah," Ahsoka agrees. "Anyways, here's your present, Riyo."

She opens the blue wrapped present and pulls out a small holoprojector of some kind. After pressing the button to turn it on, she gasps to see the image of her home world Pantora slowly spinning before her.

"I thought you might have wanted a little piece of home... it was Adam's idea really."

"Oh, guys... thank you."

"And now for your gift." She says facing Adam.

She hands him a green wrapped box with a red bow tied around it. After opening it up, he picks up an octagonal sphere shaped object which he holds in his palm.

"It's a Jedi Holocron, I drafted it myself, it's filled with tons of info on the history of the Jedi, a few Saber and Force techniques, and best of all, the gatekeeper guide featured in it is Revan!"

"Wow! That's awesome! You mean I can actually turn it on and have **the **Master Revan explain techniques and lessons to me? Thanks a ton, Ahsoka!"

"I thought you might like it. Oh, and I even got some gifts for you guys." She says facing towards MK-18 and DK-92 who are standing by the entrance to the kitchen next to the tree.

"Really? That's very nice of you, Commander Tano." MK says thanking her.

She reaches into her bag and pulls out a large and widely equipped blaster of some sort.

"This blaster is highly modified and upgraded to handle any situation. It's equipped with plasma fire, ion blasts when going up against other droids, shock blasts, a grappling hook, and can shoot a large array of grenades from adhesives, concussions, and explosives to even knock out gases and shock grenades. I also got a set of blaster proof armored especially made for both of you. DK, here's a new shield generator capable of producing a shield strong enough to repel large blaster shots and even lightsabers."

The Droideka communicates in his droid language with a very delighted tone.

"Not a problem. And lastly, I've got rocket propelled jet packs for both of you to allow you to cover wide ranges of terrain."

MK quickly equips it onto his back and pushes the start-up button, causing him to suddenly lift off from the floor and spin around in circles for a moment before gently touching back down where he stood before.

"Whew, it'll take some practice, but they'll definitely come in handy. Thanks, Commander Tano."

"My pleasure, and last but not least, here's a gift for all three of you."

She reaches her hand into her bag pulling out an especially large box and placing it before the three Force Adepts.

They quickly open it and find inside various pieces of metal and electrical equipment along with a large collection of crystals with every color imaginable.

"They're kits to make yourselves your own brand new lightsaber, unlike the borrowed ones I gave the two of you two months ago, these will be stronger, more durable and will be able to house more features for battle."

"They're awesome!" Riyo says getting up and hugging her friend. "Thanks, you really didn't need to go through all this trouble."

"No, but I **wanted **to. That's what friends are for." She says with a smile.

"While you're here, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Adam asks her.

"That would be great, thank you."

The group of 7 and two droids head into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

* * *

**December 25th, 2010, 6:30 PM**

The family and Riyo, also joined by Ahsoka, Asajj and even MK and DK head over to Nina's and Mark's to spend Christmas dinner.

Ahsoka and Asajj even got to meet JV and Paul and Mark's older sister Mary.

They were also told ahead of time about them being from another galaxy so there was no need for any disguises.

Val, however, couldn't stop curiously staring at the two droids for some reason, which in turn made MK a little nervous.

"Maybe she just likes you guys." Adam suggests.

"Or she picturing them both as giant chew toys." Alysha interjects gaining an annoyed look from her brother.

"Not helping."

"Not lying."

"Anyways..." Riyo says trying to change the subject. "It's really nice to be around friends and family and be able to spend time with one another on the holidays... I.. rarely get the chance to do so with my own family.. my mom, dad, and sister.. I wonder if they even know if I'm gone."

"Hey." Adam says putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll see them again real soon, and I think they would be very proud of you, it's not easy juggling being a senator AND a Jedi at once. Once this is all over, I'd be more than happy to go with you to meet your family."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"So, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Gaila, we're twins actually, only she got my dad's blue hair while mine's purplish pink like my mom's. She went on to be an environmentalist who works with animals, you'd like her."

"Is she cute like you?"

"What? You don't think **I'm** cuter?"

"No one's as cute as you."

They then hold each other in a hug while Alysha pretends to gag in disgust.

"Ok everyone!" Nina calls out. "Dinner's set, c'mon in."

Everyone heads in to the dinning room to take a seat at the table of food, which includes one of Adam's personal favorites: Cooked Ham.

Everyone takes a seat, except for MK and DK who stand beside the wall behind them.

"Ok, who wants to start?" Nina asks.

"I'll do it." Adam says with his hand raised.

Everyone then closes their eyes as Adam begins to speak.

"We are thankful for the time we have together as a family and to the new friends we were able to meet this year, as we take part in this dinner, we hope for those less fortunate than us both here and in the Republic and pray that the conflict will soon end. May God and the Force guide them to peace and happiness. Amen."

"Amen" Everyone else says.

Once done, food is passed around to each person at the table until everyone is than eating happily.

Once dinner is done and presents are opened, everyone gets set for a new activity this year: couples dancing.

Teresa and Glynn are paired with each other, Nina to Mark, Phyllis to her son John, JV to Asajj, Paul to Ahsoka (**Pretty sure they both have girlfriends, but it's just dancing**.) and Mary, strangely enough, to DK.

The only people not paired were Alysha and MK who sit it out, and Riyo and Adam, the latter of whom seems slightly nervous.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Riyo asks him.

"Well... thing is.. I can't really dance, never had the time to learn."

"I'll show you." She says taking his hand and leading him over towards the living room where everyone else waited for the music to begin.

(**Suggested Track: Jingle Bell Rock. Also, you may want to read the ch first and than listen to the music while imagining the scene in your head, just to make it feel like a sort of movie or show**.)

The music starts as the dancers begin to take their positions.

"Give me your hand." She says to him placing his left hand over her back waist while the other goes over her shoulder.

They begin simply, moving back and forth slowly in a rhythmic manner.

Riyo looks towards her partner smiling happily with him doing the same.

They continue to dance while Adam raises her hand and gently twirls her around with both their hands meeting, they both laugh in response and keep dancing.

Everyone else seems to be having just as much fun.

JV and Asajj dance while moving in a slow and steady circle while Paul dances gracefully with Ahsoka.

She then twirls herself in a fast moving circle and stops while bending herself backwards expertly than raises back up to her impressed partner.

Nina and Mark move gracefully as he picks her up by the waist and twirls her around in a circle before placing her back down.

As the two teens continue, they spot Alysha sitting next to MK at the kitchen table with a disappointed look on her face, with Adam showing one of concern.

"C'mon, let's go." He says breaking off the dance as they head towards the two.

"Hey," He says getting their attention. "What are you guys doing? Everyone's dancing."

"Yeah, except we don't have partners."

"You sure about that?"

The two look over to face each other with confused looks. "Wha.. but.. he's.."

"A droid? What does that matter? Take a look, Mary's dancing with a Droideka, and I don't know if that's even possible. Just give it a shot."

Alysha looks over towards the battle droid for a reply.

"I'm ok with it."

"Alright fine."

They get up from their seats and onto the floor.

"Just follow us." Adam says as Riyo and he pick up again.

They begin to move as the two teens do with a simple back and forth.

"Yeah! That's it! Good."

They then decide to pick up and both twirl together in a few or more circles.

They stop with everyone else applauding and clapping as the song ends.

Alysha ends up smiling in response while MK chuckles lightly as he doesn't have an actual mouth to smile with.

"Now who says droids can't dance?" Ahsoka says impressed.

"Think R2 could?" Adam asks her.

"You kidding me? There is **nothing **that little droid can't do... except talk."

(**Suggested Track: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree**.)

The music picks up again as everyone begins to dance at a faster pace.

Adam sways himself back and forth with his shoulders while Riyo follows the same way.

Phyllis does her attempt at the Hustle while John dances a bit nervous.

"Mom, you sure you should be dancing in your condition?" He asks her.

"Oh, c'mon, John. It's Christmas! When else will I get to move this way?"

JV meanwhile dances with his head bobbing up and down and his feet moving quick as Asajj tries to keep up. (**Quite honestly, I know almost nothing about dancing, so forgive me for not being so descriptive**.)

MK and Alysha continue to dance when she tries to take it a step further and spins around on the floor with her hand below her. Then, in a shocking move, she flips herself into the air and lands safely on her feet to everyone's relief.

"Wow, that was... interesting." MK comments.

"You can do it too if you try."

After thinking it over a bit, the droid decides to give it a shot. "Stand back a bit."

She does as he asks as he begins.

He spins around like a top and then does a nimble back flip like Alysha had previously done and lands with a perfectly executed split.

Everyone cheers as the droid continues to break dance expertly.

He then points his fingertips toward his Droideka counterpart as a way of showing off.

This gets DK a bit irritated and determined to show him he's not the only droid who can bust a move.

He rolls himself up into his ball form and begins to spin around in a circle like a spun coin, he keeps spinning faster and faster until he finally leaps his circular form high into the air will still spinning a bit and then uncurls himself to land unto the floor unharmed with his blaster like hands raised above his head.

Everyone applauds toward the droids spectacular moves, all except for MK who just stands there in shock and awe at what he had just seen.

"I had **no **idea he could do that." He says to Riyo and Adam whom laugh in response.

Everyone continues to dance as the song gets closer to it's end.

The two teens begin to dance fast and furiously for a grand finale until the song ends with the two of them hold close to each other.

The whole group of dancers cheer in happiness and joy to be able to enjoy themselves in a fun and fast pace way.

"So," Adam says to Riyo "Good first Christmas?"

"**Great **first Christmas."

* * *

**December 25th, 2010, 11:45 PM**

Riyo and Adam lie in Adam's bed together, but while Adam peacefully sleeps, Riyo lies awake with distraught and concern.

She finally decides to get up out of bed, and while being careful not to wake up Adam and Asajj grabs her holoprojector from Adam's desk.

She then heads out quietly into the hallway and turns the device on. After scrolling through a few channel options, she stops at one in particular. She presses the button on the side and than an image of an older Pantoran female with uncanny resemblance to Riyo appears before her.

"Riyo?" She says in shock.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, my goodness, you're ok! Valen, Gaila, come quick! It's Riyo!"

"What? Are you serious?" A male voice says off screen.

Two more images than come into view, one a Pantoran male who shares some of Riyo facial detail and another Pantoran female around Riyo's age with long flowing hair.

"Riyo, you're ok." Her father says both surprised and with joy. "When we hadn't heard of you for a few months we.. we thought that you.."

"Dad, it's ok, I'm fine, and I'm **really **sorry about leaving so unexpectedly without letting you know."

"Since you just showed up after 2 months of being lost, so you mind telling us what exactly made you leave in the first place?" Gaila asks her twin sister.

"I suppose I owe you guys that much. The truth is after the Separatist blockade of Pantora, I decided to try and pilot my way through the Unknown Regions in an attempt to find other races capable of space travel that would be willing to help the Republic in fighting to end the war, but somehow my ship's Hyperdrive accidentally activated sending me crash landing towards where I am now. I've been living with this local human boy and his family ever since."

"Would this **boy **happen to be your new boy**friend**?" Gaila says jokingly with a smug smile.

"Gaila!" Her mother scolds her.

"No no, it's ok. To be quite honest, I **do **like him in that way, and he returns the feeling, but there's also something else that's kept us from getting to serious. A few days before I left, I had discovered that I.. was Force Sensitive."

Her mother gasps in response while her father's eyes widen in shock.

"Only I don't see how that's even possible since nobody in our family was ever like me before I was born."

"Actually, Riyo.." Her father Valen says to his daughter. "That's not entirely true."

"What do you mean dad?" Gaila asks.

"Well, before I met your mother, I was once a Jedi Knight serving the Republic."

"You were a Jedi?"

"Yes, but soon after I rose to Knighthood, I had met your mother and fell for her ever since. Of course I knew that love was forbidden in the Jedi Order, so I had to make a decision between being a Jedi.. or her... and I chose your mother. Loyalty and self sacrificing **are **noble traits, but in the end, you must trust in your heart to make the decisions that are right for yourself."

"I see what you mean, dad. Also, I'm sorry, but I can't head back home just yet. Adam, as it turns out, is also a Force Adept. He and I are training to help confront a dark and dangerous enemy and if we're successful in defeating it, we'll put the War to an end once and for all. But I promise you, once that's taken care of, I'll come back to see you guys."

"Of course, dear. Your father and I will support you know matter what path you choose." Her mother says to her.

"Just make sure to bring back a few souvenirs with you... like a cute animal!" Gaila adds.

"It's a deal. I gotta go... I love you guys so much."

"We love you too... Master Riyo." Valen says to her.

Their images than fade away leaving Riyo alone once again.

She than senses someone behind her and turns to see Ahsoka wearing a pink T shirt and purple sweatpants.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, it's just I haven't talked to them since I came here and.." She than begins to tear up. "I just miss them so much"

Ahsoka quickly goes over to comfort her friend by hugging her. "Hey, it's ok... one day soon, this war **is **going to end, and when that day comes, we can finally catch our breaths."

"Yeah... thanks."

Ahsoka goes back to sleeping on the living room couch while Riyo heads back into Adam's room.

* * *

"Hmm. So Tano is now with the boy and the Senator?"

"From what I can tell, yes, My Lord. The transmitter seems to be functioning even this far out into space."

"They were speaking of seeing another... movie it's called?.. sometime soon. Presumably, this one contains information regarding the near future, correct?"

"It is a strong possibility, Master."

"In that case, when they start to watch, I want you to pay close attention to any details and events listed. We can't afford to take action without knowing what mistakes we could make."

"You... have doubt, My Lord?"

"The future is never set in stone, Lord Tyranus, it shifts and scatters like the sands of Tatooine. But if we are able to get a glimpse of what our actions will accumulate too, we may be able to improve along the way. Also, keep a close watch to see if I am successful at turning Young Skywalker to the Dark Side, he will be a vital asset to our cause."

"As you wish, My Lord."

**End of Ch 13. Sorry for the long wait, school comes first. Don't really have a whole lot to say so I'll just skip to the next ch preview. Next ch, Riyo, Ahsoka, Asajj and I finally sit down to watch Episode III. But the information held within the movie could be more than they could handle. Secrets will be revealed, minds will be shocked and their galaxy may never be the same again. Please review and I'll see you next time. Happy Holidays!**

_**JAC **_**^_^**


	15. Chapter 14: The Dark Truth Revealed

**You DO NOT know how agonizing it was to get this damn thing posted! I had to fragment it all into five parts just to get it all on one doc and format it for reading. I would have got it up sooner, but I've been busy with some of my new toys I got for Christmas, like the Nintendo 3DS. AWESOME! Anyways, just to give you a heads up , this is going to be one of those long ch's again, but with some thoughts and reactions from the girls to keep you with us. You know what? I'm too tired to do the disclaimer tonight, you all know I don't own any of this s**t. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The Dark Truth Revealed

**December 26th, 2010, 2:00 PM**

Everyone gathers in the living room and takes a seat on the couch, except for DK who really couldn't sit anyone to begin with and Adam who takes the DVD meant for them to watch out of its case and into the player. His eyes then catch the printed image of Darth Vader with a fiery and hellish background behind him, symbolizing the horrors that Riyo and the others would soon learn of. But they **had **to. They needed to know what terrors awaited their galaxy if they hoped to prevent them. He presses the close button on the player and watches the drive slip back inside it. He then takes his seat in between Riyo and Asajj with the remote in his hands.

"Ready?" He says facing Riyo.

"Ready."

He then prepares for the worst and presses play.

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

**Star Wars**

**Episode III**

**Revenge of the Sith**

**War! The Republic is crumbling**

**under attacks by the ruthless**

**Sith Lord, Count Dooku.**

**There are heroes on both sides.**

**Evil is everywhere.**

**In a stunning move, the**

**fiendish droid leader, General**

**Grievous, has swept into the**

**Republic capital and kidnapped**

**Chancellor Palpatine, leader of**

**the Galactic Senate.**

**As the Separatist Droid Army**

**attempts to flee the besieged**

**capital with their valuable**

**hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a**

**desperate mission to rescue the**

**captive Chancellor...**

The rays of Coruscant's sun are the first things seen as the scene turns to show an Acclamator I-class assault ship above the planets atmosphere on course for battle. Then, two Jedi Starfighters speed along the cruiser's metal exterior and straight into the monumental and deadly space battle taking place above the Republic capitol. Carefully and evasively heading through the thick of the battle while dodging laser fire and explosions on every side, a large explosion on the side of a Separatist ship occurs with the two starfighters flying head on into it and emerging unscathed. The screen then pans towards the yellow painted fighter with the blue astromech R2-D2 conversing with the pilot inside.

"Lock onto him, R2." Anakin Skywalker says to his droid partner as he complies with the order given.

"Master," Anakin says over his ships comlink. "General Grievous's ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with Vulture Droids."

"Oh, I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy." Obi-Wan Kenobi says with a possible sarcastic tone. (**It's really hard for me to tell whether he means it's really easy or really hard**.)

The group of 3 or 4 Vulture Droids atop the Invisible Hand spot the oncoming enemy ships and take off to intercept.

"Oddball, do you copy?" Obi-Wan says to the leader of Squad Seven.

"Copy, Red Leader." He responds.

"Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-Foils in attack position."

The squad of ARC-170 fighters extend the folds of their wings and ready themselves behind the two Jedi starfighters also preparing for battle as the squad of Vulture Droids heads toward them.

"This is where the fun begins" Anakin says excited.

* * *

After a long and difficult fight, including a brush of death for Obi-Wan due to a group of Buzz Droids, the two Jedi near the Separatist flag ship.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead." Anakin says to Obi-Wan.

R2 then lets out a scream of terror for some reason.

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up!" Obi-Wan says with worry.

"Sorry, Master." Anakin then maneuvers his ship to the right of Obi-Wan's and fires upon the shield generator disabling their defenses.

"That's my Master for ya." Ahsoka says with humor. "Never a dull moment."

Suddenly, the blast doors to the hanger begin to close fast.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan says.

"Why do they **always **say that?" Riyo asks confused.

"Get used to it, they won't stop there." Adam answers.

The two fighters manage to land inside the hanger with a skid on it's metal surface. Obi-Wan's cockpit opens up with him jumping out igniting his saber with a flip before touching down and slicing through a couple battle droids. Anakin's ship comes to a complete stop as he unstraps himself and he exits it brandishing his blue bladed weapon with R2 following. The two Jedi quickly get to work of taking down the droids beginning to surround them. While fighting, R2 beeps and whistles towards them.

"R2, locate the chancellor." Obi-Wan directs to him as the little droid heads over towards the computer terminal to do so.

The last of the droids fall to the ground groaning, Anakin and Obi-Wan switch off their weapons as R2 manages to display a hologram of the Invisible Hand before them.

"The chancellor's signal is coming from right there," Obi-Wan says pointing towards the utmost top of the ship. "the observation platform at the top of that spire."

"I sense Count Dooku." Anakin voices with concern.

"I sense a trap."

"Next move?"

"**Spring** the trap."

* * *

The doors to the bridge of the ship open to the cyborg and once proud Kaleesh war hero General Grievous accompanied by two MagnaGuard droids on both of his sides. The General lets out a small groan of irritation as he makes his way towards the end of the bridge coughing most of the way.

"What's the situation, Captain?" The cyborg says addressing a nearby Neimoidian.

"Two Jedi have landed in the main hanger bay. We're tracking them."

"Just as Count Dooku predicted."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan manage to board an elevator on route to the observation tower, only to find it occupied by a number of battle droids, all of which were cut apart in a matter of seconds. MK lets out a shudder of distaste from watching so many of his fellow droids being destroyed.

"Why are we even watching this anyways?" He says to DK standing next to him

{Adam requested we watch it with him and the others while having our Image recorders on, but for what reason, I do not know.} DK responds in his native droid language which MK understands perfectly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's a good one. I mean he **was **kind enough to reassemble and reactivate us, and he treats pretty good for droids, whatever his plan is, I trust him."

{As do I.}

Back at the hanger, R2 quickly hides behind the remains of Obi-Wan's starfighter as two B2 super battle droids make their way inside.

"Those are Jedi fighters all right." One says to the other.

R2 peeks his head over the fighter worried about how he'd get out of this one.

* * *

As the elevator Anakin and Obi-Wan take speeds along, it suddenly stops in it's tracks, no doubt due to Grievous tracking their movement.

"Did you press the stop button?" Obi-Wan asks.

"No, did you?"

"No"

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." He says taking out his lightsaber and beginning to cut a hole through the roof above them.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving." The Jedi Master say while turning on his comlink. "R2, activate elevator..

* * *

[31174. Come in, R2]

Unfortunately, the echoing of the feedback from the comlink alerts the two battle droids inspecting the starfighters.

"What's that?" One asks.

[R2, do you copy?]

Fearing being discovered, R2 opens up a compartment in his body and places the comlink inside muffling the feedback so no noise can be heard.

"Get back to work, that nothin'" The other droid says his partner.

* * *

"R2, we.." Obi-Wan is cut off by a large circular chunk of the roof falling loudly at their feet as Anakin jumps through the hole he carved and up onto the elevator's exterior.

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh of frustration. "Always on the move"

R2 quickly sneaks out of hiding and towards the computer terminal with his Scomp link out to connect to it. Suddenly, the elevator without warning quickly descends with Obi-Wan knocked to the floor and Anakin left hanging on the edge of a ledge in the tunnel. Obi-Wan picks himself up to notice the elevator moving in the exact opposite direction they needed to be heading.

"Stop. Stop. R2, we need to be going up."

As the elevator continues to travel downward, Anakin is met by two droids by the ledge he clang to, one of which said "Hands, up Jedi."

(**Uh huh, yeah that would be smartest thing for him to do right now**.)

[R2, do you hear me? R2, we need to be going up, not down.]

R2 quickly corrects his mistake and twists his Scomp link in a circle, stopping the elevator. But unfortunately for him, he turns behind him to see the two battle droids now making their way towards him.

"Hey, you!" One shouts.

He begins to beep and whistle nervously as he quickly turns the elevator back on and sends it on the correct path.

"Now, that's better." Obi-Wan says to him.

One of the droids then picks R2 up by his head raising him above the ground.

"You stupid little astro droid." The battle droid says with disgust.

"R2!" Riyo shouts concerned for the little droid's fate.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ahsoka says to her friend with confidence.

"Yeah, Ahsoka's right Riyo." Adam responds calmly. "If anything, you should be worried about the battle droids, not him."

* * *

"Uh oh." One of the battle droids above Anakin says as the elevator comes racing back towards them.

Anakin manages to leap from the ledge and jump kick from the wall behind him onto the roof of the elevator just as it crushes the two droids. He jumps back inside with Obi-Wan, startled by the noise, raising his saber in defense, only to see who it was.

"Oh, it's you." He says turning his weapon off.

Back at the hanger, R2 squirts a blast of black oil in one of the droid's faces temporarily blinding it.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asks.

"Well, R2 has been..."

"Uh, no loose wire jokes."

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying."

"I didn't say anything!"

R2 then manages to break free from the droid's grip and activates his rocket boosters, the flames of which cause the puddle of oil below the droids to ignite and burn the them alive. The little blue droid chirps proudly as the flames continue to burn the droids to a crisp. Riyo, Adam and the others erupt in uncontrollable laughter towards the humorous scene.

"See? What I tell ya? Nothing can stop that droid!" Ahsoka says while laughing.

"Why can't **WE **do that!" MK says with jealousy.

* * *

The two Jedi exit the elevator onto the floor of the observation deck to see Chancellor Palpatine, his hands held by energy cuffs to a chair at the end of the deck and helpless to escape, but inside Adam's mind, he knew that wasn't the case. Anakin and Obi-Wan walk towards the captive Chancellor as Obi-Wan bows courteously.

"Chancellor." He says respectfully.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asks him.

"Count Dooku." He says quietly.

The Jedi quickly turn around to see the former Jedi and Sith Lord with two super battle droids by his side on the balcony above them. "This time we will do it together." Obi-Wan says to his former apprentice referring to their loss 3 year ago on Geonosis.

"I was about to say that." Anakin responds quietly.

The Sith flips down from the balcony and lands on his feet as he unclips his curved saber hit from his belt. "Get help. You're not match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Palpatine warns the two Jedi.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan says facing him. "Sith Lords are our specialty."

The two drop their cloaks and ready their weapons.

"Your swords, please." The Count asks of them.

* * *

[We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor]

Dooku found it very unusual listening to his own words like this. Part of him wondered what the outcome of the duel would be.

"_Even __**if **__I'm somehow outmatched, I'm positive my Master will step in should things turn wrong._" He thinks to himself remembering to keep quiet as to not alert the group of "children" to his espionage.

[You won't get away this time, Dooku.] Obi-Wan says to the Dooku in the movie.

* * *

The two Jedi activate their blue blades while the Count follows the same with his red one.

(**Again, just to give you a heads up, I suck at describing lightsaber duels, they're really something that needs to be seen, not read.**)

The two attack together in perfect tandem hoping to overwhelm the aged Sith, but the Count manages to hold the line.

"I've been looking forward to this." He says in a break between the fight.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Anakin scoffs towards Dooku.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall."

The battle continues as the two Jedi continue to attack together. Palpatine watches the fight go on with an undistracted stare. Dooku then Force pushes Obi-Wan to the ground leaving Anakin to fight the Sith alone. As they battle while slowly ascending up towards the balcony, Obi-Wan picks himself up and runs up the stairway opposite of Anakin and Dooku while slicing through the two battle droids along the way.

"Get.." Palpatine says abruptly causing Ahsoka to raise a curious eyebrow.

Obi-Wan's saber locks with Dooku's for a brief moment before the Sith grasps him in a Force choke lifting him off the ground while knocking Anakin backwards into a corner. He then hurls the lifted Jedi towards a nearby railing as the collision knocks him to the metal floor below. As Anakin takes notice of this, Dooku chooses to further antagonize him by forcing the balcony above down upon Obi-Wan's unconscious body. Anakin jumps up to kick the Sith off of the balcony and back onto the lower level, he jumps down towards him as both combatants slash and swipe at intense speeds until their blades collide together in a saber lock which seems to shake the area around them.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker." Dooku taunts. "You have hate.. you have anger... But you don't use them."

That one taunt would prove to be Dooku's undoing as Anakin pushes him back and begins to attack much more vicious and ferociously which everyone except for Adam takes great surprise in. Anakin finally ends his onslaught on Dooku by severing both of his hands and taking his red blade into his own as the wounded Sith kneels down in pain with the two blades crossing each other next to his throat.

"Good, Anakin. Good." The chancellor begins to say congratulating him on defeating the Sith.

But it was the next two words that came out of his mouth that would shock **everybody **listening, including Dooku.

"Kill him." Dooku looks over towards Palpatine in horror of what he just said. "Kill him now."

The terrified Sith turns toward Anakin who seems conflicted about what to do next.

"I shouldn't." He says with uncertainly plainly visible upon his face.

"**Do it**." Palpatine commands in an unusual and raspy tone.

Dooku's eyes widen with fear as Anakin complies with Palpatine's request and cuts Dooku's head clean of his shoulders.

* * *

The sound of lightsaber discharge transmits clear to Dooku's ears as a face of pure horror confirms his worst fears: His master had lied to and betrayed him.

"_He.. lied to me.. he said that should I ever be in danger, he'd be there to assist me, but he __**let **__me die._"

* * *

Riyo, Ahsoka and Asajj all exchange looks of pure horror towards seeing Anakin murder Dooku in cold blood. Ahsoka was horrified that her Master who taught her everything she knew would mercilessly kill an unarmed prisoner. Dooku may have done horrible and traitorous things, but even **he **didn't deserve a fate like this. Asajj was shocked to have seen her former Master fall so easily. Clearly, Anakin was far more powerful than she was led to believe, and also more deadly. Adam's expression however stays straight and unfazed.

"You did well, Anakin." Palpatine says to the slightly distraught Jedi. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner." Anakin says as he frees the chancellor from his bindings. "I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

"It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People?"

Distant cries of Tusken Raiders can be heard once this sentence leaves the chancellor.

"Now we must leave before more security droids arrive."

As the chancellor heads toward the exit, Anakin quickly runs over to an unconscious Obi-Wan to check his condition.

"Anakin, there's no time." Palpatine says to him. "We must get of this ship before it's too late. "

Once again, everyone except for Adam is shocked by the chancellor's choice of words.

"He seems to be alright." Anakin says.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it."

"His fate will be the same as ours."

* * *

As Anakin and Palpatine attempt to escape to the hanger to leave the ship with Obi-Wan unconscious on the young Jedi's back, a blast from a nearby Republic assault ship causes the Invisible Hand to fall slowly through space as all of the beings on board feel the friction of it's descent. R2 is sent falling down along with the many ships and droids in the hanger. Anakin and the chancellor desperately hang onto the opening of the elevator door but soon climb through it and into the tilted tunnel. They quickly run through the tunnel before in turns back around. "Fire the emergency booster engines." Grievous commands on the bridge. The large engines at the rear of the ship roar to life as the ship slowly begins to tilt back into place, causing the elevator tunnel to turn and Anakin and Palpatine to sliding down it. The chancellor grabs onto Anakin's leg just in time as he grasps onto a stray wire keeping them safe for the moment. Obi-Wan at this point begins to regain consciousness, but gasps at the sight he wakes up to as he quickly hangs onto Anakin's shoulders.

"Easy. We're in a bit of a situation here." Anakin says to the bewildered Jedi.

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asks.

(**Actually, you missed A LOT.**)

"Hold on"

"What is that?" Obi-Wan says concerned.

They look up to the sight of an elevator headed straight towards them.

"Uh... oops." Anakin says as he pulls out his comlink. "R2. R2, shut down the elevator"

"Too late. Jump!"

The three leap down and begin to slide along the metal surface of the tunnel at a quick rate, but not quick enough. Thinking on his feet, Anakin shoots out a grappling hook which loops around a nearby frame pillar. The two Jedi along with Palpatine clutching Obi-Wan's leg swoop through a nearby door opening and onto the floor past it just as the elevator passes on by.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hanger bay that's still flyable." Obi-Wan says as he, Anakin and Palpatine pick themselves up.

* * *

"General," A battle droid addressing the wheezing cyborg. "We've found the Jedi. They're in hallway 328."

"Activate ray shields." Grievous orders.

* * *

As the three run down the hallway, a pair of white wavy like walls (**Sorry if that description sucks**) beams before them encasing them inside.

"Ray shields." Anakin says pointing out the obvious.

"Wait a minute. How did this happen? We're smarter than this." Obi-Wan says a little frustrated.

"Apparently not." Anakin then faces Obi-Wan directly before speaking. "I say patience."

"Patience?"

(**Not very strong dialogue here, I know, it was Episode III's only flaw**.)

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments and then... he'll release the ray shields."

A door behind them opens as they turn to look. R2 is seen speeding though the entrance while screaming at the top of his.. circuits.. just as he impacts with the wall in front of him, but is not seriously damaged.

"See? No problem"

No problem until two Droidekas and a squad of droids come to apprehend him.

"Don't move." a nearby B2 droid says to R2 who responds by shocking it with his Charge Arm, the droid then retaliates by kicking the astromech to the floor very loudly.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan asks.

(**Beg? THAT begins with b**.)

* * *

The two Jedi, Chancellor and droid are brought onto the bride of the ship before an old foe, one whom Obi-Wan and R2 have had bad past experiences with.

(**But at least Obi-Wan didn't get dissected by him like a friggin lab rat! I love Grievous, but I'll never forgive him for that!**)

"Ah, yes. The negotiator." Grievous says addressing Obi-Wan. "General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you."

"Excuse me." one Commander Droid says passing by the Jedi.

"Hey, wait, pause it guys!" MK says to the others.

They do as he requests despite being a little confused about his reason. "What's up, MK?" Adam asks as the droid gazes closely at the droid on screen.

"I knew it! That's **me **on there!"

"What?" Alysha says appearing almost out of nowhere. "How can you tell? You guys all look alike."

"HEY! That's just racist!"

"WELL YOU DO!"

"Yeah, moving on, how **can **you tell, MK?" Adam asks.

"Well, we as droids have more acute senses of observation and details than most organic species... and if you look closely, he has the same paint scratch on his right side as mine." He than turns around to show a sliver colored scratch on one of the body brace.. things. "See?"

"Oh yeah, wow... who'd have thought I end up owning that one polite droid."

"Count Dooku always did describe me as really polite, even for a droid. But anyways, sorry to interrupt the movie. You can continue now."

"It's no problem, buddy." Adam says reassuringly as he presses play on the remote unpausing the movie.

"That wasn't much of a rescue." The General says as the droid now identified as MK hands him Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsabers which he coldly takes without any gratitude.

"Your welcome." MK says sarcastically.

"Humph, Grievous never **did **show us droids any minimal amount of respect." MK comment to his Droideka counterpart.

{Preaching to the choir on that one. Even though it's robotic machinery that's keeping him: a head and stomach alive.}

"I know, right? You'd think with that, he'd come to appreciate us a little more than he does."

{Eh, some douches just **stay **douches.}

"Guess so."

"I **really **wish I could understand what DK is saying right now." Adam says to them.

They then get back to watching the movie, which luckily for them, isn't moving on while they stop to say amusing jokes.

(**Wink Wink!**)

"And..." Grievous stops to cough loudly before continuing.

(**He REALLY needs to get that looked at**.)

"Anakin Skywalker." He moves forward to face the young Jedi for the first, and probably the last time in the franchise's continuity. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little... older."

"General Grievous... you're shorter than I expected."

(**Ouch!**)

"Jedi Scum."

"We have a job to do, Anakin. Try not upset him." Obi-Wan says to his former Padawan.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." Grievous says putting them into the pocket of his cape.

"Not this time." Obi-Wan says. "And **this **time, you won't escape."

"R2!" Anakin calls to his droid.

The little droid then opens up all his compartments and lets out a loud shriek. This temporary distraction gives Obi-wan enough time to pull back his saber from Grievous's cloak and cut through his bindings.

"Crush them!" The General commands to his forces as Anakin uses the Force to call back his saber as well.

"Make them suffer." Grievous orders his two MagnaGuards as they activate their electrostaffs to combat the Jedi.

(**Gonna just skip this fight scene because it's just insignificant compared to the ones later on**.)

Obi-Wan manages to slice the head of his droid off it's shoulders, but it **still **manages to continue. After Anakin makes work of his, he cuts through the two battle droids guarding Palpatine and then does the same with his restraints. After Obi-Wan finishes off the droid he fought, Grievous attempts to escape as the two Jedi cut him off at each side while picking up a nearby electrostaff.

"You lose, General Kenobi." The cyborg says right before thrusting the staff towards a nearby window which causes it to crack open sucking anything unfortunate enough to be near it out into space, including Grievous himself.

But as the Jedi cling to life to prevent getting thrown into the vacuum, Grievous launches a magnetic grapple from his wrist onto the hull of the ship, and using the hooked claws on his feet, slowly makes his way toward a nearby opening. Meanwhile, as Anakin, Obi-Wan and the Chancellor gasp for air, the emergency airlocks close around the open windows and cease the gravity suction inside. Grievous meanwhile opens a nearby hatch back into the ship and makes his into an emergency escape pod with an evil cackle of delight.

"Time to abandon ship." He says sitting down and pressing a few commands on a keyboard.

Outside the ship, the escape pod, along with all others launch themselves away from the Invisible Hand and far off into the stars.

An alarm sounds back on the bridge.

"All the escape pods have been launched." Anakin says.

"Grievous." Obi-Wan says realizing the fiendish droid general's motives is doing so, by launching all the escape pods, he had effectively trapped them on board the quickly "sinking" ship. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean do I know how to land **what's left **of this thing?"

"Well?"

"Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in."

The ship outside begins it's slow descent towards Coruscant under Anakin's command. "Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins." Anakin says to Obi-Wan whom quickly does as he asks.

But just as things seem to be looking up for them, an explosion on the side of the cruiser catches them off guard as they are rocked by it's impact. The lower half of the ship then begins to crack and ultimately rips itself from it's other half.

{Oh-oh} R2 beeps.

"We lost something." Anakin says with a look of concern.

"Not to worry, we're still flying **half **a ship." Obi-Wan responds.

The outer exterior of the ship begins to ignite with flames all around the hull.

"Now we're **really **picking up speed." Anakin says almost excited.

The giant flaming metal behemoth continues to spiral down towards Coruscant as pieces of burning metal and slag fall from the remains of the ship.

"Eight plus 60." Obi-Wan says.

(**No idea what that means**.)

"We're in the atmosphere."

"Grab that. Keep us leveled." Anakin says to him.

The ship hurls through the clouds above the planet looking just like a burning comet falling right out of the sky. It continues to fall faster and faster until the city scape below comes into view.

"Steady." Obi-Wan says.

R2 begins to beep and whistle nervously.

"Easy, R2!" Anakin says trying to calm him down.

(**Who the hell can be calm in this situation!**)

Several fire ships fly into view on each side of the ship.

"5000. Fire ships on the left and the right." Obi-Wan informs them.

"We'll take you in." One of the pilots speaks to Obi-Wan via comlink.

"Copy that." He complies.

The smalls ships then begin to dose the flames on the hull of the ship with streams of water.

"Landing strip straight ahead." Obi-Wan informs Anakin pointing towards the window in front of them with a view of the landing strip in before them.

"We're coming in too hot!"

(**Nickel for every time that's happened, am I right? Uh... that may have not been appropriate.**)

The ship's hull begins to scrap the thin metal strip below causing the three humans and droid to shake in their seats. While the crash landing continues, it topples a nearby security tower with it's immense strength and force. But at last to the relief of the four inside and with a giant dustcload behind them from the impact of landing, the giant metal object comes to a complete stop with R2 beeping in joy that the short nightmare was over. Anakin also sighs in relief with Obi-Wan brushing the sweat from his face. "Another happy landing."

* * *

A public city cruiser speeds through the busy environment of the Republic capitol towards a large dome shaped building where Master Windu, and many anxious senators and politicians wait for their beloved chancellor's return. The ship softly lands at the edge of the platform of the building as Palpatine exits the craft followed by Anakin and R2.

"Are you coming, Master?" Anakin asks Obi-Wan who hasn't yet left the transport.

"Oh, no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

"Hold on, this whole operation was **your **idea."

"Let us not for get Anakin, that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids, and you killed Count Dooku, and you rescued the chancellor carrying me unconscious on your back."

"All because of your training."

"Anakin, let's be fair. Today **you **were the hero, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"Alright." Anakin says agreeing. "But you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the 10th time."

"**9****th **time, that business on Cato Neimoida **doesn't**- doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing."

The door to the shuttle closes as it lifts off into the air leaving Anakin and his droid to meet with the politicians. Palpatine, closely followed by an entourage of senators and politicians alike meets up with Master Windu.

"Chancellor Palpatine, are you alright?"

"Yes. Thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again."

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He's a coward."

"But with Count Dooku dead, he's the leader of the droid army, and I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the War as long as Grievous is alive."

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority."

The whole group then heads towards the entrance of the building.

"The Republic cannot praise you enough." Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan says complimenting Anakin.

"Thank you, Senator Organa."

Behind the two of them, R2 and Anakin's now gold plated protocol droid C-3P0 converse about R2's mission. The astromech quickly beeps something which 3P0 as a translator of many languages is perfectly able to understand.

"Well, it couldn't possibly be as bad as all that." The gold droid responds.

"Ok, can someone **please **tell me what R2 is saying?" Adam asks a little frustrated.

"He says "I was even kicked to the ground by one of those thin plated morons." MK translates.

R2 then beeps and whistles something else.

"And now he's saying "I am expecting a **REALLY **big tune-up after this mission."

"Now there I agree with you. In fact, I could do with a tune-up myself." 3P0 answers accordingly.

"But the fighting will continue until General Grievous is... spare parts." Anakin says to Senator Organa.

Unknown to Bail but not to the very alert young Jedi, Padmé hides behind a nearby support pillar out of sight of the Viceroy gazing upon her secret husband who had been away for so long.

"Well, I will do everything I can in the Senate."

"Excuse me." Anakin says.

"Certainly."

Just when Bail turns away from view of them, Anakin runs over to grab his wife in a hug lifting her off the ground and then kisses her passionately.

"Oh, Anakin." Padmé says relieved to be able to kiss her husband again.

"I've missed you, Padmé."

"There were whispers.. that you'd been killed."

"I'm all right. Feels like we've been apart for a lifetime, and it might **have been**, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have **ever **brought us back from the Outer-Rim sieges."

"Wait, not here." Padmé says as he tries to kiss her again.

"**Yes**, here. I'm.. I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that."

Anakin, knowing Padmé better than anybody, is able to sense great fear and apprehension coming from her person.

"Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?"

"Something wonderful has happened. Ani... I'm pregnant."

Ahsoka's, Riyo's and Asajj's eyes all widen with surprise upon hearing Padmés words. But Adam, as usual, bears no signs of shock or being caught on guard. This was just **one **of the many surprising secrets he knew that would be revealed to his friends throughout this movie. Back to the movie, Anakin is caught off guard by this sudden announcement.

"That's..." He begins to say.

Padmé feared he would be shocked or scared by this unexpected event in their marriage, but thankfully, the next few words he says are "Well, that's won.. that's wonderful."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We're not gonna worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment... The happiest moment of my life."

They each kiss while embracing each other, happy and thrilled that they would soon welcome a new member to their family.

* * *

In the far reaches of the Outer-Rim, a Separatist class shuttle heads towards the arid sinkhole world of Utapau. Flying above the many gaping holes in the planet's surface, it heads downward into one where a city like scape is seen around the edges of the large sinkhole. The ships lands where many Separatist droids and members alike await the arrival of their new grand leader. The loading ramp of the ship meets the ground with General Grievous quickly making his way down and past the onlookers. Exiting an elevator, the droid General, while wheezing most of the way, makes his way towards a nearby Holoprojector. (**Seriously, he REALLY needs to get that looked at, though it probably won't matter soon if ya catch my drift. Huh? You probably do.**)

After switching it on, he bows towards the image of the **true **leader of the Separatist Army, and secretly, the man responsible for the **entire **span of the Clone Wars.

"Yes, Lord Sidious?"

"General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar."

"It will be done, my lord."

"The end of the War is near, General."

"But the lose of Count Dooku.."

* * *

[His death was.. a necessary lose. Soon, I will have a **new **apprentice, one far younger and more powerful.]

As he listens to his Master's words, Dooku couldn't hep but know all too well who he had in mind to take his place.

* * *

Atop the Senate Apartment Complex where Anakin and his wife secretly lived together, the young Jedi Knight gazes passionately at his beloved wife calmly brushing her hair beside the outside balcony.

"Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo." She says to him. "We can go to the lake country where no one will know, where we can be safe. I can go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot... right by the gardens."

"You are so... beautiful." He says to her.

(**Again, not very strong dialogue, but I HAVE to follow the film's lines word for word.**)

"It's only because I'm **so **in love."

"No," He says with a chuckle. "No, it's because **I'm **so in love with **you**."

"So love has blinded you?"

(**Jeez, where did THAT come from?**)

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant."

"But it's probably true."

* * *

Nothing but darkness can be seen in all directions, until suddenly, an image of a terrified and pain ridden Padmé comes into view with the cry of a baby in the background.

"Anakin, help me!" She cries out while sobbing uncontrollably.

Her face begins to fade away from view as she lets out a horrified scream.

Anakin jerks awake in bed with the cries of a baby still echoing inside his head until they soon fade away. He pants nervously and scared looking over his side to see Padmé safely sleeping next to him. But even that does not soothe the young Jedi's fear and apprehension that plague him because of his terrifying dream. He leans on the side of the bed, cupping his head with his real and mechanical hands in stress. He picks up and pulls on his cloak at the side of the bed and heads out of the room for some fresh air to clear his head. Just as he leaves, Padmé awakes from her slumber to find her husband out of bed. Anakin sits down upon one of the seats on the veranda as the nighttime lights slowly flicker on. He could not wretch the image of what he saw in his dreams out of his troubled mind. It was what happened with his mother all over again, only this time, Padmé was in danger, and so was their unborn child. But the only question was: from what? Padmé steps onto the veranda to see her husband deep in thought and very worried.

"What's bothering you?" She asks with a comforting hand running along his shoulder.

"Nothing." He replies.

He gazes down to see a necklace with a Japor snippet hanging from her neck, the very same one Anakin gave to her 13 years ago.

"I remember when I gave this to you." He says nostalgically holding it in his fingertips.

"How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each?" Padmé says to him.

Anakin knew she would want to know what was causing him fear and stress, and it concerned **her** well being.

"It was a dream."

"Bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died..."

"And?"

"And it was about you."

"Tell me."

"It was only a dream." He says before rising from his seat and looks away from his wife.

He could not bare to tell her what he saw, it would only fill them both with anxiety and dread in the days to come. But he **had **to let her know.

He turns to face her before finally saying "You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?"

"I don't know."

"It was only a dream."

"I **won't **let this one become real."

"This baby **will **change our lives. I doubt the Queen will allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled..."

"I know, I know."

"Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?"

"We don't need his help. Our baby is a blessing." He says hugging his wife with care.

* * *

"Premonitions?" Yoda asks Anakin visiting him in his personal quarters. "Premonitions, hmm. These visions you have..."

"They're of pain, suffering..." He says chocking on the last word. "Death."

"Yourself you speak, or someone you know?"

"Someone."

"Close to you?"

"Yes."

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin." The green Grand Master warns. "The fear of lose is a path to the Dark Side."

"I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda."

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Morn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy, the shadow of greed that is."

"What must I do, Master Yoda?"

"Train yourself to **let go **of everything you fear to lose."

Unfortunately, this was one thing Anakin had no intention of doing. He **had **to find a way to safe Padmé from death, even if it meant going against the rules.

* * *

After meeting with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan had informed him that the Senate was expecting to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor.

"He's requested your presence."

"What for?"

"He would not say."

"He didn't inform the Council? That's unusual, isn't it?"

"**All of this **is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy."

* * *

Anakin and the Chancellor walk together inside his main office before he reveals what's on his mind to the young Jedi.

"I hope you trust me, Anakin."

"Of course."

"I need your help, son."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm depending on you..."

"For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic. Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin could not believe what he had just heard.

"Me? A Master? I'm overwhelmed, sir. But the Council elects its own members. They'll never accept this."

"I think they **will**. They need you... more than you know."

* * *

Anakin stands in the middle of the Council Chambers before the members of the Jedi Council, some present in the room and others projected through holograms as they were away on others planets to help in the war effort.

"Allow this appointment lightly the Council doe not." Yoda says to the young Jedi. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

"I understand."

"You are on this Council," Mace Windu says to him. "But we do not grant you the rank of Master"

"What?" Anakin asks with shock towards the Council's decision. "How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair. How can you be on the Council and **not **be a Master?"

(**Actually, Ki-Adi Mundi was a Knight on the Council before he became a Master.**)

"Take a seat, Young Skywalker." Mace orders of him.

"Forgive me, Master." Anakin apologetically says with a bow as he returns to his seat.

Obi-Wan shakes his head with disappointment towards his former apprentice's behavior. Truthfully, the only reason Anakin was so upset about being denied the rank of Master was that only Jedi Masters were allowed access to the holocrons of learned Masters, Anakin had hoped to find information within them that could help in saving Padmé from dying, but this unexpected refusal changed his plans entirely.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, but have found no sign of General Grievous." Master Mundi says via holoprojection.

"Hiding in the Outer-Rim Grievous is. The outlying systems you must sweep." Yoda concludes.

"We do not have many ships to spare." Obi-Wan comments.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?"Ki-Adi asks.

Riyo then remembers a scene from the Clone Wars DVDs with Kashyyyk being invaded by Separatist forces.

"It is critical we send an attack group there immediately." Mace adds to the discussion.

"He's right, it's a system we cannot afford to lose."Obi-Wan says agreeing with the former Grand Master.

"Go I will." Yoda says to them. "Good relations with the Wookiees I have."

"It's settled then." Mace says. "Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all."

* * *

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Anakin says to Obi-Wan as they walk down a hall in the Jedi Temple away from the Council Chambers. "Put me on the Council and **not **make me a Master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting."

(**Again, not really true.**)

"Oh, calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age.. it's never happened before. The fact of the matter is you are too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes with Jedi affairs."

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council."

"But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have payed off."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"The only reason the Council has approved of your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

"And?"

"Anakin, I am on your side, I didn't want you to put you in this situation."

"**What **situation?"

Obi-Wan faces his young friend with a troubled and concerned look before continuing on.

"The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

Anakin could not believe what his former Master had just asked of him. They wanted him to go against Republic law and eavesdrop on his close and trusted friend the Chancellor, was there **no **end to the amount of stress he was forced to endure over the past few days?

"They want me to **spy **on the Chancellor? But that's treason."

"We are at war, Anakin."

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment is **not **to be on record."

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me, he's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"That is why you must help us. Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to it's leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer."

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place."

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code, against the Republic, against a mentor and a friend, **that's **what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

"The Council is asking you."

* * *

A LAAT gunship carrying Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace speeds alongside the busy and bustling traffic of Coruscant.

"Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm." Obi-Wan says to his fellow Jedi Masters.

"It's very dangerous putting them together." Mace comments.

(**You have NO idea, Macey.**)

"I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."

"Big shock there." Ahsoka sarcastically comments with the others turning their heads towards her and then quickly back towards the movie.

"With all due respect, Master, is he **not **the Chosen One? Is he **not **to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says."

"A prophecy that **misread** could have been." Yoda adds bringing up a very good point.

The actual meaning of the prophecy of the Chosen One could be translated in a number of meanings. What **really **defined "bringing balance to the Force"?

"He will not let me down. He never has." Obi-Wan says confident in his friend's abilities.

"I hope right you are."

Their gunship lands at a Republic shipyard where the Wookiee chieftain of the Kashyyyk city of Kachirho and Yoda's long time friend, General Tarfful, stood waiting to begin preparation for the fight for his home planet.

* * *

Anakin runs up the stairway of the Galaxies Opera House past dozens of people and political dignitaries. He makes his way into the Chancellor's private box where he and his aides watched a view of the Mon Calamari opera Squid Lake.

"Hey, I've seen this opera before, it's very breathtaking." Riyo says to the others.

"How can you call it **breathtaking**?" Adam comments with uninterest. "I can't even tell what the hell is going on at this scene. What are those weird bubble... hologram... things floating around with things moving inside? Seriously, what am I even looking at?"

"They're bodies of water suspended in mid air by anti gravity machines with Mon Calamari acrobatics swimming around performing the act for their show. I guess it **does **look confusing without any knowledge about it beforehand."

"There **are **some things about Star Wars that even **I **don't know. Wait, hold on! How long were we taking? Did we miss parts of the movie?"

"Don't worry." Ahsoka says holding the DVD remote in her hand. "Luckily, I paused it right when Riyo began talking about the opera. How bout we **all **leave discussions out until at the end of the movie so we can finish this before night time?"

"That's probably a smart idea." Adam replies.

Ahsoka then presses play allowing the movie to move on.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" Anakin asks him.

"Yes, Anakin. Come closer, I have good news"

The Jedi kneels down before the Chancellor so he can whisper in his ear.

"Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau system."

"At last." Anakin says with relief. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select **you **for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far. Sit down. Leave us." He says to his three aides who do as he commands.

(**Kind of a bit of a dick move if you ask me.**)

Anakin takes a seat beside his old friend.

"Anakin," Palpatine says to him. "You know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You must sense what I have come to suspect, The Jedi Council want control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."

"_There it is again._" Ahsoka thinks to herself in her head. "_But how can __**anyone**_ _think that the Jedi, who have served and saved the Republic time and time again, would just decide to go and try and take control of it when they could have done so at any time? It just doesn't add up._"

"I don't think that..."

"Anakin, search your feelings, you **know**... don't you?"

"I know they don't trust you."

"Hmm, or the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy, for that matter."

"I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken."

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" Palpatine asks as Anakin turns his head away from him. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

It was that one question that shocked everyone in the room, except, of course, for Adam. It was as if he was literally reading Anakin's mind! Shocked and caught off guard by the Chancellor's correct accusation, all Anakin is able to reply with is "I don't, uh.. I don't know what to say."

"Remember back to your early teachings: All who gain power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their powers for good,."

"Good is a point of view, Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength, they think inwards, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi **don't**?"

(**This is by far the most stimulating and suspenseful piece of dialogue I've heard throughout the entire movie so far.**)

"The Jedi are selfless, they only care about others."

A short silence falls upon the two before Palpatine decides to pick up the conversation again with a **different **subject in mind.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" He asks him.

"No."

"_Who is Darth Plagueis?_" Asajj thinks to herself. "_I don't even think Dooku has spoken of him to me_"

"I thought not." Palpatine says back in the movie. "It's not a story the Jedi would have told you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so power and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the Midi-chlorians to create... life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, He could even keep the ones he cared about... from dying."

Anakin's full attention is caught by this one statement. "He could actually... save people from death?"

"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was... loosing his power, which, eventually of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic; He could save others from death... but **not **himself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asks Palpatine.

The Chancellor's only response to this question is "Not from a Jedi."

* * *

Yoda attends a meeting with the Council via holoprojection as the clones and Wookiee inhabitants of Kachirho prepare for the inevitable battle to come.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?" Master Mundi asks Anakin.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman of Utapau." Anakin explains.

"Act on this we must." Yoda says to the rest of the Council. "The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed."

"The Chancellor has requested... that I lead the campaign." Anakin adds.

"The Council will make up **it's own mind **who is to go, not the Chancellor." Master Windu gruffly replies.

"A Master is needed, with more experience." Yoda says.

"I concur." Ki-Adi says. "Master Kenobi should go."

"I agree." Yoda replies.

"Aye" Mundi says.

"Aye." Mace also says.

"Very well, Council adjourned."

The holoimages of the Council fade from Yoda's view as he goes to meet with Clone Commander Gree.

"The droids have started up their main power generators." The Commander informs his General.

"Then now the time is, Commander."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan walk together among a Republic shipyard.

(**Quite possibly the same as before.**)

"You're gonna need me on this one, Master." Anakin says still a little disappointed he was not chosen to go to Utapau.

"Oh, I agree, however, it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase."

"Master." Anakin says getting Obi-Wan's utmost attention. "I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council."

Anakin's heartfelt apology is met with a warm smile from his old Master.

"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy, I have taught you everything I know, and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. But be patient, Anakin. It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master."

Obi-Wan makes his way down a flight of stairs before Anakin stops him abruptly.

"Obi-Wan" He says as he turns his head back. "May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye, old friend. May the Force be with you."

They didn't know it at first, but that would be the last friendly encounter the two friends would **ever **have with each other.

Obi-Wan boards the Republic class assault cruiser as Anakin watches it take to the sky.

* * *

Similar blackness like before, but then is broken by the image of Obi-Wan.

"Save your energy." He says with worry in his voice.

"I can't." Padmé says with a weak, exhausted sigh.

"Don't give up, Padmé."

But despite her friend's pleading, another weak sigh leaves her before her head fall limp over her shoulders.

Anakin comes out of his most recent vision sitting on a soft couch in the living room of Padmé's apartment. He spots his wife coming in from the front door.

"Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?" He asks her.

"He came by this morning." She responds.

"What did he want?"

"He's worried about you. He says you've been under a lot of stress."

"I feel lost."

"Lost? What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me."

"They trust you with their lives."

"Something's happening." Anakin says to her. "I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want **more**, but I **know **I shouldn't."

"You expect too much of yourself." She says placing a caring hand upon his shoulder.

"I found a way to save you."

"Save me?"

"From my nightmares."

"Is **that **what's bothering you?"

"I won't lose you, Padmé."

"I'm not gonna die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you."

"No, **I **promise **you**."

* * *

The Jedi Starfighter carrying Obi-Wan comes out from hyperspace and ejects from it's additional booster engines before quickly flying off towards the green and tan colored planet that is Utapau. Speeding along in the air of the cliff covered world, the fighter dives down into a particular sink hole and safely lands on a platform decorated by the skeleton of a large dead beast. High above the newly arrived Jedi, two standard battle droids and a MagnaGuard carefully watch from an onlooking cliff side hidden from view. As Obi-Wan exits from his craft, he is greeted by a Pau'an by the name of Tion Medon and several other Pau'an alike.

"Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately, the War."

"There's no war here, unless you brought it with you."

"With your kind permission, I should like some fuel, and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous."

Medon speaks in his native Utapese language to some nearby Utai mechanics who quickly get to work refilling his ships fuel tank. Medon then steps a little closer to Obi-Wan before speaking as to not be heard.

"He is here" He whispers to him. "We are being held hostage. They are watching us."

"I understand."

"Tenth level, thousands of battle droids."

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time."

They each bow curtiously to one another before Obi-Wan heads back to his ship to give an order to his droid R4-G9.

"Take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Cody... I've made contact."

The bronze domed droid beeps in compliance.

"Is he bringing additional warriors?" One Pau'an asks Medon as they leave the platform.

"He didn't say."

The ship heads back the way it came out from the sinkhole as Obi-Wan watches it soar away from sight.

* * *

Obi-Wan rides the large reptavian varactyl named Boga through the lower platform and outside it's vicinity, as Obi-Wan gazes above towards the higher up tenth level where the fiendish droid general lay waiting for his arrival. On said level, a table of the Separatist leaders listen to an announcement made by their "beloved" new leader.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here." He says to them. "I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer-Rim."

Boga continues to run at record speeds towards the intended target.

"It is a volcanic planet. You will be safe there."

"Safe!" Viceroy Gunray says in disbelief rising from his seat.

While Gunray disputes with the General, Boga silently sneaks along the metal rafter just above them.

"Hmph! Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General. Without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe."

"Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found **yourself** in my grip." The General retorts as Obi-Wan dismounts Boga and prepares to face his long time foe.

"Your ship is waiting." Grievous says to the Separatist leaders who then leave the room to prepare for the trek to Mustafar.

Obi-Wan examines his surroundings before coming up with a battle plan in mind. Dropping his cloak behind him, he jumps down from the edge of the rafter and lands just behind the General and his two MagnaGuards.

"Hello there." He says confidently.

(**Fun fact: These were the same two words Obi-Wan said in his first line in the Star Wars series.**)

The droids activate their stun staffs in defense as Grievous turns to meet his familiar rival.

"General Kenobi." He says with a cackle as droids of all kinds begin to surround him in a circle. "You **are **a bold one. Kill him."

The two MagnaGuards, now accompanied by two more head towards their directed target as Obi-Wan draws his sword. He then spots an alternative way of defeating his foes and uses the Force to lower a hanging air vent down upon the droids with a loud crash. One MagnaGuard, now ripped in half, still manages to move as it desperately tries to grasp it's fallen weapon, but by the time it does, Obi-Wan cuts its head from its already mangled body. The other droids prepare to counter attack, but Grievous soon orders against it.

"Back away, I will deal with this Jedi slime myself."

"Your move." Obi-Wan responds unafraid to face him yet again.

"You fool, I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku."

(**Really? After years of watching you twirl your pretty collection of glorified glowsticks at them, we had NO IDEA!**)

He drops his cape to the ground and unhooks his extra pair of arms, activating a lightsaber in each hand before reading them in a battle position.

"Attack, Kenobi!"

The Jedi also readies his sword for battle. With an evil cackle, Grievous begins to spin his front hands at a complete 360 degree angle with his sabers humming like mad in response. Lower them closer to the ground as he approaches the Jedi, they begin to cut through the metal floor sending debris of hot slag in their wake which Obi-Wan takes some shock into seeing. After a few seconds of performing this intimidating move, Obi-Wan swipes his blade between the two, parries one before leaping over the General and landing behind him. Grievous unleashes an onslaught of power and fury as Obi-Wan tries to hold the line. Fighting an opponent with two sabers was no problem for him, but **four**... that was a completely different story entirely. As the two continue to duel, Obi-Wan spots an opening and slices one of Grievous's lower arms off reducing his lightsaber count by one. Unfazed, the deadly cyborg continues his assault upon the Jedi, slowly pushing him back. But in his rage fueled attack, he leaves an opening for his opponent to cut off his remaining lower arm, leaving him only with his two front ones. Just as the General was about to counteract, the sound of blaster fire behind them turns their attention away from their fight. High above in the rafters, clone troopers slide down on zip line ropes and begin their attack on the droid forces as several LAATs fly in to assist while engaging enemy ships. Yet despite this sudden surprise attack, Grievous cackles without a trace of fear evident within.

"Army or not, you must realize.. you are doomed."

"Oh, I don't think so."

Then, with a short grunt, Obi-Wan pushes the General high into the air with the Force head on into an air vent, knocking his remaining sabers from his hands. But just as he falls towards the metal floor below, the cyborg braces his fall by positioning his body in an insect like position. As Obi-Wan jumps down to follow him, he quickly scurries away in the opposite direction with a spider like quality to his movement. Slipping into his personal Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike, he activates it, turns the four legged craft around, and hits the accelerator, nearby running over the Jedi in the process. Obi-Wan then lets out a loud whistle, signaling Boga to his aide. He jumps down and mounts the loyal varactyl and quickly follows in pursuit of Grievous. The wheel bike jumps off the ledge of the base and rides down it's circular exterior with Obi-Wan following close behind. Unfortunately, the steepness of the fall causes the Jedi Master to drop his lightsaber hilt towards the battle below where it drops right in front of Commander Cody who curious picks it up in his hands.

* * *

Back at the Situation Room in the Jedi Temple, Master Windu and Anakin meet with the Holo images of Ki-Adi Mundi, Yoda and Aayla Secura discussing their progress in their battles of the War. They are then joined by Commander Cody's Holo image.

"Master Windu, may I interrupt?" He politely asks "General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack."

"Thank you, Commander." Mace responds before his image fades from view.

"Anakin," Mace says to the Jedi beside him "deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions."

"Yes, Master."

Right as Anakin leaves the room, Mace faces his fellow Jedi Masters with concern and worry.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi." He says outright. "The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office." Ki-Adi suggests.

"The Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition." Mace then adds further.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us." Yoda says in response. "Great care we must take."

* * *

Palpatine gazes restlessly upon a red colored Holo schematic containing a large sphere shaped object. Riyo instantly recognizes it from the design she saw Dooku holding in Episode II. The Chancellor then switches the blueprint (**Or in this case, the **_**red**_**print.**) off just as Anakin steps into his office.

"Chancellor," He says to him "We've just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

"I should be there with him."

"It's upsetting to me that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that... I'm being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they're **not **telling me."

"They don't trust you, Anakin." Palpatine says as he gets up from his chair and walks with the young Jedi with his arm around his shoulder. "They see your future, they know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

It was this one last statement that caught the girls completely off guard.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asks surprised.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force... even the nature of the Dark Side."

Ahsoka's eyebrows raise instantly after hearing those words as did Asajj's.

"You know the Dark Side?"

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace .. a **larger **view of the Force."

Anakin begins to watch Palpatine with great concern and focus as each seem to circle each other.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force, and you be able to save your wife... from certain death."

"What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you."

"_No, that's impossible._" Asajj thinks.

"_It __**cant **__be." _Ahsoka also says in her mind.

"_It __**is **__true._" Riyo thinks in sudden realization.

All the pieces began to fit together: Palpatine's inexplicable knowledge of Grievous's whereabouts, his erratic and disturbing gain of power in the Senate, and above all else, his knowledge of the Force and ancient Sith legends. Riyo's long thought theory is then finally proven as Anakin ignites his saber pointed directly at the Chancellor.

"**You're **the Sith Lord!"

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi, a life of significance, of conscience."

The now discovered Sith Lord turns around with Anakin facing his blade behind him.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly **like to**!" Anakin says with hate boiling inside of him.

"I know you would... I can feel your anger... it gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Against his better judgment, Anakin chooses to switch off his blade.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

"Of course. You should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?"

"I will quickly discover the truth of all of this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the Dark Side... power to save Padmé."

* * *

As the battle on Utapau continues, Grievous's wheel bike races along through the midst of the ongoing assault with Obi-Wan and Boga trailing close behind. Right as the Jedi and the varactyl manage to get along side the General's vehicle, he swipes his activated stun staff towards his foes attempting to knock him down. But luckily, Obi-Wan yanks the weapon from the cyborgs hands and into his own and tries to use it to halt the wheel bike's process, no such luck. Obi-Wan then changes his tactics and swipes the stun staff at Grievous, only for him to grab it **and **the Jedi onto the bike itself leaving Boga far behind. They race through a winding dirt trail surrounded by canyon walls on both sides. As the two Generals struggle for control, Grievous reaches for his nearby blaster and begins to shoot in an attempt to gun the Jedi down. Suddenly, the two are forced to jump from the bike just as it drives itself off the edge of the platform they fell onto and down into the cliffs below. Obi-Wan picks himself up grabbing the stun staff lying beside him just as Grievous fires another shot from his gun which the Jedi swats out of his hand with the staff. After a few hits with the electrified weapon, he manages to knock the cyborg to the ground and attempts to stab him in the stomach with it, but to no avail, Grievous then kicks him when his guard is down sending him a good distance away for him to get up and continue fighting. He punches the Jedi in the face and then a second time sending him colliding with his nearby CIS bomber ship. Just as he picks him up, he manages to dodge a fatal punch meant for him as the General's fist makes a noticeable dent in his ship. Obi-Wan then takes advantage of his folly and opens up his chest compartment on his body revealing his organic stomach. The General, upon noticing this, yells in anger while swatting Obi-Wan away from his vulnerable weak spot. While down, Obi-Wan attempts to kick the cyborg in his lower spine, only to have his own leg injured due to his **entire** body being made of metal with him yelling in pain. Grievous cackles in joy to see his foe in pain and then picks him up by his collar and tosses him nearly off the edgeof the platform with him holding on for dear life. As Grievous takes his staff and prepares to finish him off, Obi-Wan spots his fallen blaster and calls it with the Force to his hand. He then fires a shot straight into the cyborgs gut which then catches on fire with him groaning in pain. More shots are fired with his pain and the flames intensifying until they engulf his throat and burst through his eye sockets like twin volcanoes erupting as he lets out one final yell of pain before a small explosion seems to erupt in his head with his body falling to the ground without any movement at all. Obi-Wan picks himself up from the edge of the platform and tosses the dead cyborg's blaster to the ground.

"So uncivilized." He says as he looks towards the smoldering corpse of his fallen foe whom it took so long to kill, and ironically, not by lightsaber, but by his own gun.

* * *

Mace, along with a group of other Jedi walk through the Temple's main hanger bay and Anakin runs up to deliver his shocking discovery to the Korun Jedi Master.

"Master Windu, I must talk with you."

"Skywalker, we just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous."

(**Jeez, they found out THAT fast?**)

"We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate."

"He won't **give up **his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

Mace stops immediately to face Anakin with his eyes wide open with worry. "A** Sith Lord**?"

"Yes, the one we've been looking for."

"How do you know this?"

"He knows the way of the Force. He's been trained to use the Dark Side."

"Are you sure?"

"**Absolutely**."

"The our worst fears have been realized." The Jedi Master grimly says. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful, you're going to need my help if you're going to arrest him."

"For your own good, stay out of this affair." Mace says to the young Jedi. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you, Young Skywalker, There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I **must **go, Master."

"**No**." Mace says firmly as he faces Anakin.

"If what you've told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now, remain here. Wait in the Council Chambers until we return." He says boarding the nearby LAAT with his other fellow Masters.

"Yes, Master" Anakin reluctantly says.

The doors to the gunship close as the ship takes off from the hanger leave the estranged Jedi alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Anakin sat alone in the empty Council Chambers as he was instructed by Master Windu, but his fear and apprehension was as plain and visible to anyone who looked at his face. The words of the Sith Lord echoed inside his tortured mine

"_You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost._"

Even though it was **he **who thought them, Anakin knew they were true. Palpatine.. no, **Sidious **was the mortal enemy of the Jedi and the Republic, he had caused the deaths of countless lives, orchestrated the **entire **Clone War and had purposely tried to cause mistrust in him against the Jedi in order to make him Dooku's replacement... but he knew that if there was the slightest chance he may have the power to keep Padmé from dying like his visions foretold him, what other options did he really have? He rises from his chair and looks out towards the sunset view of Coruscant and towards the far away image of Padmé's apartment building just as his beloved wife looks out hers towards the Jedi Temple, as if both hoped each would do the same. A single tear falls down from the distraught Jedi's eye with his face appearing more sad than anyone imaginable. He then turns around and walks out of picture. Padmé continues to gaze out her window as 3P0 goes meet with her. The hanger bay door to the Temple opens as a loading platform carrying a hurried Anakin and a ship appears. Anakin jumps into the ship as the cockpit door closes, knowing that this would either be the choice that would save his wife's live... or a terrible, horrible mistake.

* * *

The doors to the Chancellor's private chambers open as Mace followed by Masters Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto walk through ready to face the would be Sith Lord. The Chancellor turns his chair around to meet the group of Jedi Masters.

"Master Windu, I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say you're here sooner than expected."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Mace says pulling out his lightsaber hilt activating his violet blade as the three other Masters do the same with theirs. "You're under arrest, Chancellor."

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" The Chancellor asks with a growl in his voice.

"The Senate will decide you fate."

"I **AM **the Senate."

"Not yet."

The Chancellor slowly rises from his chair and lets out a metal lightsaber hilt from his sleeve into his hand. "It's treason then."

He activates his blood red colored blade and then leaps and twirls through the air while shrieking a bestial Sith war cry and lands right in front of the Jedi ready to strike. He lunges his blade into Agen's chest who screams in pain as he falls dead to the ground. He then slashes through Saesee's next as he too falls before the Sith. Mace and Kit duel the ferocious and deadly Sith Lord before he too cuts through the Nautolan Jedi's body killing him instantly, leaving only Windu to combat this dangerous foe. Mace manages to hold his own against Sidious while taking the fight out of the Sith Lords chambers and further into the room. He then makes a move to grab his hands and wrench his saber from his hands with each combatant struggling for control. Anakin's transport lands outside the Republic Executive Building as he wastes no time and hurries out of his ship and towards the building hoping he was not too late. Mace and Sidious continue to duel, each fighting to strongest of their ability and not giving any letup. While dueling, the Sith Lord is forced to back flip onto a nearby statue pedestal and back down to meet the Jedi's purple blade with his. Their fight continues further down the office right near the large window overlooking the city which is shattered completely upon their blade's touch. Then, Mace manages to land a kick to the Sith's head causing him to drop his lightsaber out the window and fall down to the ground where he is forced up against the wall nearest to it. At this time, Anakin comes rushing through the entrance hallway of the office and witnesses Mace holding his violet blade straight at Sidious's head.

"You are under arrest, My Lord." He says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" Anakin, I told you it would come to this!" He says to the young Jedi attempting to sway him to belief. "I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will **never **return." Mace says to Sidious. "You have lost."

No..." The Sith Lord says with a growl. "No! No! **YOU WILL DIE!**"

He sets loose a deadly barrage of Force Lightning which Mace instinctively deflects with his blade while Anakin is forced to look away from the blinding light of the deadly attack.

"**HE'S A TRAITOR!**" Sidious yells.

"**HE **is the traitor!" Mace responds as he continues to struggle with pushing back the Sith's lightning which begins to strike it's own creator in his face.

"I have the power to save the one you love!" Sidious yells to Anakin. "You must choose!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

Sidious's face begins to change dramatically from the intensity of the Lightning's deadly power.

"Don't let him kill me! I can't hold it any longer... I.. I, I can't, I'm weak, I'm to weak. Anakin! Help me. Help me!"

When the lightning ceases, the battle wounded Sith's face showed major changes from before. His skin was now a sickly pale gray with baggy wrinkles all around his face, there were ruby red bags around his eye sockets and his eyes shown an eerie yellow like his late Zabrak apprentice's It was as if, in a way, his true form was now on the outside for all to see.

"I.. I.. I can't hold on any longer." He says with great pain.

"I am going to end this once and for all!" Mace declares wanting to rid the galaxy of this twisted, evil monster.

"You **can't**." Anakin says abruptly gaining the Jedi Master's attention. "He must stand trial."

"He has control of the Senate **and **the Courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"I'm too weak. Oh! Don't kill me. Please!"

"It's **not **the Jedi way! He must live!"

All of Mace's attention is focused towards the weak and pleading Sith Lord. Ahsoka seems to mouth out the words "No, no no" while shaking her head slowly, realizing all too well what her Master was thinking.

"Please don't!" Sidious pleads.

"I need him!"

Mace raises his saber high above his head ready to strike.

"**PLEASE DON'T!**"

"**NO!**" Anakin screams activating his lightsaber.

"NO!" Ahsoka yells standing up from the couch with her hand raised toward the TV.

Anakin's blade cuts straight through Windu's arm severing his hand from his body and sending his lightsaber out the window with him screaming in unbelievable pain. Sidious, meanwhile, lets an unnerving and evil smile appear on his face as he unleashes a tremendous storm of Force Lightning upon the wounded Jedi Master.

"**POWER!**" He yells as the lethal bolts of energy continue to scorch and devastate the Jedi Master. "**UNLIMITED**.. **POWER!**"

Finally, the doomed and fatally wounded Jedi is hurled out the window and towards the city below towards his imminent death. Ahsoka, with her eyes wide with tremendous shock and mouth agap, falls back onto the couch beside Riyo and Asajj, not wanting to believe the horror and bloodshed she just witnessed. Back on screen, Anakin was just the same as she was.

"What have I done?" He says on his knees in horror.

He had caused the death of Master Windu, while he wasn't on great terms with the Jedi Master to begin with, he never wanted others to die in order to save Padmé from death, especially not one of his fellow Jedi. Sidious then manages to weakly get up from his slump to face the devastated Jedi.

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin." He says with his voice heavily changed by the wounds inflicted by Master Windu. "Become my apprentice, learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

There was no going back for him now. He had helped murder a Jedi Master. They would never let him get away with this if they found out. Letting out a stressed sigh he says "I will do whatever you ask."

"**Good**."

"Just help me save Padmés life... I can't live without her."

Sidious begins breathing with noticeable rasps being heard. He then speaks in an unnaturally low tone. "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

"I pledge myself... to your teachings." Anakin says with an almost dazed look in his eyes.

"Good... good." Sidious then begins to breathe sounding like he was inhaling a massive amount of air before finally speaking in an ominous and amplified tone.

"**The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth**... **Vader**."

"Thank you... My Master." The newly christened Sith Lord says to his new Master.

"**Rise**." He commands of him which he obeys.

* * *

Back on Kashyyyk, Yoda exhibits behavior of almost pain and agony has sighs softly while leaning his arm against a nearby pole. He had felt a **major **fluctuation in the Force just now, and it wasn't to stop from there.

* * *

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice," Sidious says to the newly named Lord Vader. "I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us.. along with all the Senators"

"I agree." Anakin says as his Master pulls his hood over his greatly disfigured and deformed face. "The Council's next move will be against the Senate."

"Every single Jedi, including you friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now any enemy of the Republic."

"I understand, Master."

"We must move quickly, The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Padmé."

"_How dare he say her name!_" Adam thinks with anger boiling inside of him towards the deceitful Sith Lord for filling Anakin's mind with lies. "_How __**dare **__he promise to __**save **__one's life using the Dark Side! It doesn't save __**anyone!**_"

"What about the **other **Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Vader asks his Master.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." He replies taking a seat before his apprentice at his desk. "After you have killed all the Jedi at the Temple, go to the Mustafar system, wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. **Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy!**And... we shall have.. peace."

An eerie and wicked smile forms on the Dark Lord's face in twisted joy knowing that this would soon be the beginning of the end.

* * *

A large squad of 501st Clone Troopers march up the stairways leading to the Jedi Temple, ready to obey their wicked master's orders. At the squad's head, Darth Vader leads his men onward with the hood of his cloak draped over his head, ready and prepared to save his wife's life at all costs.

* * *

The battle on Utapau continues with Republic forces nearing victory over the Separatists, unaware of the chaos and great change that was taking place far away from the Outer-Rim world and would soon reach there as well. Obi-Wan riding Boga stops in front of Commander Cody and his squad.

"Commander, contact your troops, tell them to move to the higher levels."

"Very good sir, oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." He says handing him back his lost weapon.

(**Of all those talks he gave Anakin about not loosing his lightsaber, HE'S on the receiving end now for a change!**)

"Thank you, Cody. Now, let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here!"

"Yes sir!"

He and Boga race off to return to the battle as the Commander's comlink begins to beep. He pulls it out as the Holo image of Darth Sidious appears before him

"Commander Cody,"

* * *

**On Coruscant...**

"The time has come. Execute Order 66."

* * *

**On Utapau...**

"Yes, My Lord." Cody complies as he turns his comlink off.

Boga scales the steep and rugged cliff wall with Obi-Wan having his lightsaber out beside him.

"Blast him!" Cody orders his men.

An ATTE walker sends a blast from it's top cannon straight in front of the Jedi and varactyl, sending them spiraling down towards the lakes below with Boga screaming an unnerving and almost sad cry. Both plunge into the water abyss as Obi-Wan begins to sink downward. Ahsoka could not believe what she just saw. Commander Cody, who next to Captain Rex, was one of her dear friends on the front lines ans he just willingly betrayed the Jedi he so fiercely served by for years in a few short seconds!

* * *

On the industrial world of Mygeeto, Republic and Separatist force battle for control of the planet. Ki-Adi Mundi deflects several blaster shots as the battle continues around him

"Come one!" He shouts to his platoon of Clone soldiers.

They all begin to follow his command, but suddenly stop moving as the sounds of guns clicking are heard. Ki-Adi looks back to his me with confusion as they all aim their guns towards the Jedi and begin to open fire. He manages to deflect a couple shots only receive several blaster shots to his chest as he falls to the ground with no movement whatsoever.

* * *

And this onslaught upon the Jedi continued across the galaxy. Aayla Secura was gunned down in the back by her troops before she could have time to counter their attack. On Kashyyyk, Yoda drops his wooden cane to the ground has he clenches his chest with pain and worry, feeling the deaths of many Jedi across the galaxy. A Clone starship follows a Jedi starfighter through the clouds of Cato Neimoida just when the ships Holoprojector beams the image of Sidious before the pilot.

"Execute Order 66."

"It will be done, My Lord."

The ship along with a few others fire upon the Jedi inside the ship, now reveal to be Jedi Master Plo Koon.

"**NO!**" Ahsoka yells once more seeing the Jedi responsible for bringing her into the Order being gunned down.

Unfortunately, she can only look on in pure horror as Master Koon's ship is sent spiraling towards a nearby structure with a large explosion following suit which covers the entire screen for a moment. As Ahsoka's eyes remain wide in horror, a tear begins to fall out from one of them across his face while Riyo puts a comforting hand on her traumatized friend's shoulder as Asajj looks on with wide eyes of shock. She always dreamed of seeing the Jedi Order falling to it's knees before, but that was before she was awakened to true friendship and forgiveness for her previous actions, now, she now looked on at these violent acts of murder with pity and sorrow just has her new friends did. Stass Allie was killed on Saleucami as her Clone Troops blasted her speeder bike with theirs as her wrecked vehicle is seen crashing into the river below.

* * *

As the battle for Kashyyyk continues, Commander Gree is seen with his Holoprojector out taking to Sidious.

"It will be done, My Lord." He says switching it off.

He then walks closer behind Yoda as he nods to a fellow Trooper knowing what was to be done. But as they click their guns, Yoda back flips while turning on his green blade beheading both of the Clones instantly before quickly turning it off. The two Wookiees with him, including General Tarfful and his close friend Chewbacca growl in their native language with worry towards what they just saw. As they two agree to leave their current location, Chewbacca offers the green Jedi a ride on his to help him move much quicker which he gratefully accepts.

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple, the assault goes exactly as planned as dozens of Jedi Masters, Knights and Padawans alike are killed all around the Temple. Vader enters through the doors of the Council Chambers to see a group of Younglings hiding behind the chairs.

"_He __**wouldn't**__._" Ahsoka thinks to herself.

There's no way he could bring himself to do what she thought he would do next.

"Master Skywalker," A blonde haired youngling says coming out of hiding. "There are too many of them, what are we going to do?"

Anakin looks before the children in front of him and draws his blade before them as the child in front of him steps back in shock. Ahsoka gasps in shock upon seeing this.

"How could he?" She says almost whispering before breaking down into sobs with her head laying on Riyo's shoulders.

As she pats her's in an attempt to comfort her, Adam looks on towards the two with sorrow to see one of his friends in agony because of the movie.

"If this is too much..." Adam begins to say.

"No, no.." Ahsoka says wiping her eyes of tears. "We needto keep watching, we **have **to."

Adam nods his head in compliance as they keep on watching.

* * *

Padmé gazes out her window towards the burning fire upon the Jedi Temple which can be seen ever as far as she is as 3P0 walks over to her side.

"The Chancellor's office indicated Master Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple." He says to her. "Don't worry, I.. I'm sure he'll be alright."

Just as he walks out off screen, Padmé too breaks down into tears in fear that her husband may be dead.

* * *

A personal speeder flies towards the burning and smoking Temple until it lands on a landing platform next to one the four high towers.

"What's going on here?" Bail Organa asks to a squad of Clones now facing him.

"There's been a rebellion, sir." One of the Clones responds to the Senator. "Don't worry, the situation is under control."

But as Bail motions to move forward, the Clone points his blaster straight at him. "I'm sorry, sir. It's time for you to leave."

"And so it is."

Bail begins to walk back to hes speeder before the hiss of lightsaber activating and one of the Clones yelling "Get him!" draws his attention back towards them.

A young Jedi Padawan begins to cut down a majority of the Clones before more arrive and shoot him down.

"No!" Bail yells terrified.

He then jumps back into his speeder and takes off quickly before the Clones decide to go after him next.

"Don't worry about him. Let him go." A Clone says to his fellow Troopers as the speeder continues to fly off into the midnight Coruscant sky.

* * *

Obi-Wan swims with caution under the lake he fell into after nearly being killed by his own men. He resurfaces above and begins to climb the rocky walls in front of him while a sensor droid not too far from his location searches no doubt for any evidence that he may have survived.

* * *

After fleeing into the more mountainous areas of Kashyyyk, Tarfful and Chewbacca help uncover a hidden escape pod that was small, but big enough for Yoda to fit into.

"Goodbye, Tarfful." He says to his old friend who he might never see again.

"Goodbye, Chewbacca."

The younger Wookiee growls in Shyriiwook possibly saying the same to the Jedi Master.

"Miss you I will."

The aged Jedi enters the small metal pod and sits down in the chair inside as the door begins to close. Chewbacca and Tarfful begin to converse with each other which mostly everybody except Adam and Asajj understand.

"Um, what exactly are they saying?" Adam asks.

"Chewbacca is asking Tarfful what will happen now that the Clones appear to be their enemy." Riyo replies.

"And now Tarfful is saying "I can't say for sure, my friend. But we have to stay together and try to find any members of the clan who survived. We're all we have now." Ahsoka then translates.

"You two speak Wookiee?" Adam asks surprised.

"Well, as a Galactic Senator who deals with a wide variety of species in the galaxy, it's only practical." Riyo answers.

"The same goes for being a Jedi." Ahsoka also says.

"I see."

Back to the movie, Chewbacca roars sadly as Yoda's escape pod flies off into the starry night above.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, the Sundered Heart, a CR90 corvette belonging to Senator Organa's trusted right hand man, Captain Raymus Antilles, takes off in search for any Jedi survivors of the the horrible genocide the Alderaanian Viceroy witnessed.

"Hopefully we'll be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe." Bail says accompanied by Captain Antilles and a few other Alderaanian dignitaries.

* * *

On Utapau, the very people the Clones once fought to protect were no being rounded up and used as slave labor.

"Did you find Kenobi?" Commander Cody asks one of his men.

"Sir, no one could have survived that fall."

But the Clone Commander, knowing all too well what Jedi were capable of, had his suspicions that his former superior officer was not yet dead.

"Start loading your men on the ships." Cody says as the Jedi Master looks on behind a stone pillar behind them.

Heading back to where he had destroyed General Grievous, Obi-Wan boards the same CIS bomber ship that the cyborg had intended on using to escape in once again and takes off from the desolate and now dangerous world. He then activates the comlink in the ship in hopes of finding help.

"Emergency code 913." He says. "I have no contact on any frequency."

"M—ter K—obi." A distorted and static garbled image says appearing before him.

"Repeat."

"Master Kenobi!"

Bail Organa says coming in now loud and clear.

"Senator Organa, my clone troops turned on me. I need help."

"We have just rescued Master Yoda, it appears this ambush has happened **everywhere**. We're sending you our coordinates."

A Jedi Starfighter arrives at the outer balcony of Padmés apartment as Anakin runs quickly to hug his wife who is thankful he is alive. R2 then begins to beep and whistle with worry.

"Hush! Not so loud." 3P0 says to his astromech counterpart.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asks worried. "I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple, You could see the smoke from here."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

"What's happening?"

"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic." Anakin says lying to his wife.

(**At least I think he's lying.**)

"I can't believe that." Padmé responds with shock.

"I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."

"Oh, Anakin. What are you gonna do?"

The former Jedi turned Sith turns around from his wife before saying "I will **not **betray the Republic."

(**Even though he kind of already HAS**.)

"My loyalties lie with the Chancellor, and with the Senate... and with you."

"What about Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that's he's remained loyal to the Chancellor."

(**Pshh! I wouldn't! Sorry if I'm talking too much, but does anybody here REALLY believe that Anakin thinks the Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic? THERE'S A FRIGGEN SITH LORD AS CHANCELLOR FOR GOD'S SAKES! Why believe ANYTHING he says right now?**)

"Anakin, I'm afraid."

"Have faith, My love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission, the Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this War. Wait for me until I return. Things will be different, I promise."

He then passionately kisses her on the lips, not wanting to be apart from her any longer, but knew that if she was to truly be safe, this War had to end, and that meant going to Mustafar to tie up some loose ends.

"Please, wait for me." Anakin then enters the cockpit of his ship as R2 continues to converse with 3P0.

"Well, he **is **under a lot of stress, R2."

The little droid beeps to him as the ship begins to power up.

"Take care, my little friend."

The starfighter then speeds off quickly towards it's new destination.

"Oh, My lady, is there anything I might do?" The gold droid asks his mistress.

"No thank you, 3P0."

"Oh, I.. I feel so helpless."

(**Not much of a change from normal sadly.**)

* * *

The CIS bomber carrying Obi-Wan flies toward the Sundered Heart positioned in deep space waiting for the Jedi Master's arrival. The ships slowly rises into the corvette's docking bay as the doors begins to close.

"How many other Jedi have managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asks the green Grand Master and Alderaanian Senator.

"Heard from no one have we." Yoda responds worried.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple, that's why I went looking for Yoda."

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?"

"Received a coded retreat message we have."

"It requests all Jedi return to the Temple, It says the War is over."

"Well, then we must go back. If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed."

"Hmm. Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"

"Yes, Master, there is too much at stake."

"I agree, and a little more knowledge might light our way."

* * *

The image of the volcanic planet of Mustafar truly comes across as a hellish and terrifying world to those who first lay eyes upon it. It was perhaps that very reason the Separatists believed they were sent from Utapau to here in order to evade the forces of the Republic and prevent being captured. Things were not looking up for the Confederacy at this moment, they had already lost Count Dooku, **now **General Grievous. There were no commanding officers to lead their droid army, unless Darth Sidious himself chose to emerge from the shadows and step forward to take charge. Little did the Separatist council know, they were in for a nasty surprise.

"The plan has gone as you planned, My Lord." Viceroy Gunray says to Sidious via Holoprojector.

"You have done well, Viceroy." The Sith Lord says to his long time "ally". "When my new apprentice Darth Vader arrives, he will... **take care of you.**"

His image disappears from their sight, with only him realizing the **true **meaning behind those words.

* * *

The Sundered Heart flies back towards Coruscant carrying it's two new important passengers. "We're receiving a message from the Chancellor's office." the pilot at the front of the ship says.

"Send it through." Bail responds.

"Yes sir."

Mas Amedda then appears before the crew on a view screen of some sort.

(**I'd also like to point out that Obi-Wan and Yoda are literal RIGHT THERE in front of him, but he doesn't even notice. Seriously, what's up with that?**)

"Senator Organa, the Supreme Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of Congress."

"I will be there."

"He'll be expecting you." The Chagrian says before leaving them.

"Could be a trap." Bail says to the two Jedi.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan responds. "The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact."

"If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be." Yoda concludes.

* * *

Vader's Jedi Starfighter finally reaches the red drenched world of Mustafar. The ships lands outside the Klegger Corp Mining Facility where the Separatists were holding out. As the Sith Lord exits his ship to proceed with his important mission, R2 begins to follow him close behind.

"R2, stay with the ship." His Master commands of him, not wanting him to see the following aftermath he would cause inside, for both his **and **R2's sake.

The little droid obeys his order while beeping very nervously.

Inside the facility, a fleet of mouse droids seem to run inside as a hooded man walks inside the room where the Separatists lie waiting for him. "Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you." Gunray says to their new guest. Vader then uses the Force to seal off any exits, not wanting **anyone **to escape what was about to come.

* * *

Outside the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan and Yoda fight off a growing number of Clones while trying to enter their once safe and beloved home. After a few seconds, the area is cleared of any Troops to oppose the Jedi from entering the Temple.

* * *

Inside the Senate Building, the thousands of Senators listen to the Chancellor has he describes the horrors committed by the so called "Jedi Rebellion."

"And the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled." He says to the Senators just as Bail walks onto Padmés platform to join here.

"What's happened?" He asks.

"The Chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate."

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!"

The Senators applaud loudly to the Chancellors message while Bail, Padmé and even Riyo could not believe that they all bought into this heinous lie.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Yoda are absolutely horrified at the sights before them left over by the carnage that took place at the Jedi Temple. Dozens of bodies of Knights, Masters, and Younglings all litter the ground before them. Riyo is even forced to turn away for a moment as the screen pans closer on a group of dead younglings who weren't able to make it through the devastating attack.

"Not even the younglings survived." Obi-Wan says sadly.

"Killed not by Clones.. this.. Padawan... by lightsaber he was."

The taller Jedi Master kneels down before the unfortunate lost Jedi before him before finally asking what was both on the visibly disturbed Jedi's minds. "Who? Who could have done this."

* * *

Vader attacks the Separatist forces with absolutely no mercy or let up what so ever, killing and destroying everything in his path, leaving poor Ahsoka horrified beyond belief.

* * *

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed," Sidious says to the members of the Senate succeeding in using what was meant as an attempt to end his reign of terror upon the galaxy as a way to further increase his already dangerous high level of power and control in the Senate. "But I assure you, my resolve has **never **been stronger!" Riyo and Ahsoka could hardly believe this was the man they all looked up to to help guide them through the horrible crisis they found themselves in. He had **used **and **manipulated **them from the start, **all **of them, from the Separatists to the Clone Army, the Jedi Order and the Senate, he even let his own trusted apprentice die in front of him just to replace him with Ahsoka's trusted Master and mentor whom before all of this would **never **harm anyone unless absolutely necessary. He was a complete monster in **every **way, shape and form!

* * *

Vader continues his attack, killing even a begging Neimoidian without any mercy at all before stopping before an open room where Viceroy Gunray, the last remaining Separatist lay waiting. As he turns his head back, Ahsoka gasps in pure horror to see his eyes had change to a horrid yellow like his new dark Master's.

* * *

"In order to ensure the security and continuing stability," Sidious says to the Senate. "The Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire! For a safe and secure society!" As the Senate applauds loudly towards this stunning announcement, the evil Sith Lord raises both his hands high in the air, triumphant in his ultimate plan of control and conquest. "So this is how liberty dies," Padmé says to Bail in disbelief. "With thunderous applause."

* * *

Vader leaps in front of the terrified Viceroy of the Trade Federation whom he helped to stop from taking over Naboo so long ago. He had caused so much terror and fear, took countless lives along with his Separatists allies and tried to assassinate his beloved wife so many times. Out of all the beings he killed here today, he would give him the most satisfaction and joy in doing so. "The War is over!" Gunray pleads desperately for his life. "Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want..." A bloodcurdling scream is heard as the Sith Lord slashes through the Viceroy's chest as he falls dead before him. He switches off his lightsaber, knowing at last that he had finally ended once and for all the conflict that had plagued the galaxy for so long.

* * *

Down at the beacon room of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan manages to finish what Yoda and he sought out to do.

"I have recalibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." He says to Yoda.

"For the Clones to discover the recalibration a long time it will take." Yoda responds.

As they begin to walk out, Obi-Wan speaks up to Yoda for a moment.

"Wait. Master." He says gaining his attention. "There is something I must know."

He then heads over the archive of security recordings, desperate to know who was responsible for the death and destruction they saw.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda warns.

"I must know the truth, Master."

Obi-Wan scrolls through several recent recordings until coming across the one he desired, but what he saw shook him to his very core. He was watching an image of **Anakin** attacking a group of Padawans and soon killing them with his lightsaber. Yoda sighs in sadness for his old friend to discover the grim truth.

"It **can't **be." He says truly disturbed by what he saw. "It **can't **be."

The image of Anakin kneeling before a hooded and scarred Chancellor Palpatine, or in this case, Darth Sidious, then replaces the one he saw.

"You have done well, my new apprentice." He says to his former Padawan. "Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."

"I can't watch anymore." Obi-Wan says switching the recording off.

"Destroy the Sith we **must**." Yoda says firmly.

"Send me to kill the Emperor. I **will not **kill Anakin." Obi-Wan begs of the Jedi Master.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not."

"He is like my brother. I **cannot **do it."

"Twisted by the Dark Side young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader."

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him." He says to Yoda as he slowly walks out of the room. "I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Padmé converse with each other on the veranda of her apartment. If anybody knew where Anakin was, it would be her.

"When was the last time you saw him?" He asks her.

"Yesterday."

"And do you know where he is now?"

"No." She says lying to her Jedi friend which she should have thought better of, knowing him for years.

"Padmé, I need your help. He is in grave danger."

"From the Sith?"

"From **himself**." He says preparing for the hard truth that needed to be said to her. "Padmé, Anakin has turned to the Dark Side."

You're wrong! How could you even say that?"

"I have seen a... security hologram.. of him.. killing younglings."

"Not Anakin. He **couldn't**."

"He was deceived by a lie. We **all **were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind **everything**, including the War. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

"I don't believe you. I can't."

Padmé is force to take a seat on the nearby couch still in shock by the amount of the unbelievable information she had received, but there was still one burning question in her mind she had to ask her old friend.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan says taking a seat beside her. "I must find him."

She turns to face him before saying "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"He has become a very grave threat."

"I can't." She simply says.

Even **if **all those things Obi-Wan said about him were true, she couldn't just let him kill her husband, and maybe there was a chance he was wrong, mistaken. Either way, she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Obi-Wan rises from his to leave, but not before asking the bewildered Senator one last thing. "Anakin is the father, isn't her?"

Padmé lowers her head, unable to say a word.

"I'm so sorry." The Jedi says before leaving in his ship.

* * *

On Mustafar, the Sith Lord formally know as Anakin looks out on a balcony of the facility towards the rising sun in the distance. Suddenly, as he turns his head, a visible stream of tears is seen running across his face from one of his eyes.

* * *

"Milady, let me come with you." Captain Typho pleads with the Senator on top of a floating platform carrying a J-type star skiff.

"There's no danger. The fighting's over, and this is personal." She responds.

"As you wish, milady, but I strongly disagree."

"I'll be alright , Captain. This is something I must do myself. Besides, 3P0 will look after me."

"Oh, dear." The gold plated droid says as they board the ship quickly, not noticing a third figure coming out of hiding and boarding the ship once they head into the cockpit.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this flying business." 3P0 says to Padmé at the controls, even though she is far too absorbed with what Obi-Wan said to even notice.

(**Not like he'll remember long anyways. ZING!**)

As the ship begins to take off, the figure now identified as Obi-Wan opens up a nearby closet like compartment and closes the door shut as the ship takes off from the platform and off towards it's new destination.

* * *

A hologram of Lord Vader appears before the newly appointed Emperor Palpatine at his desk inside the Senate Building. "The Separatists have been taken care of, my Master." The Sith says to him. "It is finished then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy."

* * *

**On Mustafar...**

"Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. All droid units must shut down immediately."

"Very good, my Lord."

Just as the Dark Lord's hologram disappears, an alarm inside the facility goes off indicating an incoming ship.

The star skiff carrying Padmé and 3P0 drops down gently onto the platform of the mining facility. Soon afterwords, Anakin comes out running to hug his wife, surprised to see her here.

(**For some strange reason, the MTV movie awards parody of this scene starring Jimmy **Fallon** comes to mind when I write this. Look it up if you want. It's funny as hell!**)

"I saw your ship." He says while embracing her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan... told me terrible things."

"**What **things?"

"He said.. you turned to the Dark Side... that you.. killed younglings."

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us."

"**Us**?"

"He knows... he wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you Padmé, only my powers can do that."

"At what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dream of, and I'm doing it for you.. to protect you."

"Come away with me." Padmé pleads to her husband. "Help me raise our child, leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see? We **don't have **to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I.. I can overthrow him."

Meanwhile, Padmé backs away from him in fear because of the words he is saying.

"And together you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be."

"I don't know believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't **your **turn against me."

"I don't know you anymore." She says beginning to tear up. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do."

But just as she continues talking, the Sith Lord notices his former Jedi Master standing at the top of the loading ramp of the ship.

"Stop! Stop now, come back! I love you!"

"**LIAR!**"

Padmé quickly turns back to see Obi-Wan behind her.

"No!"

"You're with him! You brought him him here to kill me!"

"NO!"

Then, against everything Ahsoka knew of her Master to do, and in addition to all the heart wrenching and almost sickening things she had seen in this movie, Anakin does the unthinkable: he begins to Force Choke **his own** pregnant wife!

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan calls out to him.

"Anakin" Padmé pleads to her husband as he telekinetically strangles her.

"Let. Her. Go!"

He then does as he wishes dropping her to the ground without a another movement out of her, which begins to scare Riyo and Ahsoka. Anakin realizes the horrible mistake he made, but then directs his rage towards Obi-Wan.

"**YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!**"

"You have done that yourself!"

"**YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!**" The Sith Lord yells as he drops his cloak.

"You're anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan says also dropping his cloak. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind, until now... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do."

While the Sith is busy with his tirade, Obi-Wan kneels down to check Padmés vital signs.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire!"

"Your new Empire?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, **TO DEMOCRACY!**"

"If you're not with me... then you're my enemy."

The Jedi Master could not believe what his former apprentice was saying. He truly was gone from all kind of help, which left only one option left.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." He says drawing his lightsaber hilt. "I will do what I must."

"You will **try**."

Obi-Wan draws his blade as the Sith Lord does his and back flips towards his opponent and begins what promises to be the confrontation that will decide the fate of the galaxy.

* * *

Back at the Senate Building, Yoda walks inside the office where the Emperor lay sitting at his desk as two red armored guards raise their spears towards the green Jedi, whom quickly Force Pushes them against the wall and toward the floor without another move.

"I hear a new apprentice you have, Emperor. Or should I call you Darth Sidious?"

"Master Yoda. You survived."

"Surprised?"

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the **full **power of the Dark Side."

Then, the Sith Lord shoots a small storm of Force Lightning at the Jedi Master sending him flying towards a wall behind him and onto the floor with his eyes shut.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan continues their epic duel further into the mining facility. Each of the combatants seem to find it difficult to strike a finishing blow to one another as they know each others style so well from spending their live together for so long. Now they each found themselves on opposite sides of each other. They were mortal enemies and one had to finish the other quickly before it was too late.

* * *

"I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend."

Yoda's eye opens upon hearing the Sith's words in an almost annoyed tone.

(**Uh oh, now he's gonna get it**.)

The evil Emperor laughs insanely as the Jedi picks himself up onto his feet.

"At last the Jedi are no more."

"Not.. if anything to say about.. I have!"

Yoda then Force Pushes Sidious back so far, he collides into the chair of his desk and onto the floor below.

"At an end your rule is... and not short enough it was."

The Sith Lord jumps to make an escape through the front entrance, but Yoda leaps in front of him to block his exit.

"If so powerful you are, why leave?" He says activating his green bladed saber.

"You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful than **either **of us!" He says drawing his red blade.

"Faith in your new apprentice misplaced may be, as is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force."

The duel between the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and the Dark Lord of the Sith then begins.

(**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm gonna have to try and skip some of the fight scenes here, mostly because I REALLY just want to finish this chapter up already. Besides, I suck at detailing fights anyways and you can always watch them for yourselves.**)

Obi-Wan and Anakin continue to face each other not holding anything back in the process, while Yoda and Sidious battle inside the empty Senate Gathering room. Sidious takes advantage of his surroundings as begins tossing platform after platform at the Jedi Master with him just nearly fighting back. The peak of the duel is reached when the Sith Lord shoots a blast of Lightning at Yoda who seems to almost give in to its sheer power, but is able to send it back towards the Dark Lord while the impact of doing so sends him spiraling towards the ground below.

* * *

The duel of Mustafar also begins to reach its climax as the two Force Users take their fight outside and onto a nearby hanging pillar. Unfortunately, due to Anakin accidentally disabling the shields to the facility in the process of his fight with Obi-Wan, large amounts of molten lava comes gushing onto the pillar, forcing the two to cease their fighting and take cover for the moment. Finally, the pillar gives in and snaps right off the facility and into river of lava below with Anakin an Obi-Wan holding on tight.

* * *

Escaping through the service pipes beneath the Senate Chambers, Yoda opens a hatch below where Senator Organa and his speeder lay waiting below. The Jedi Master jumps into the second seat of the craft without any injures to him at all.

"Into exile I must go." He says sadly. "Failed I have."

* * *

The metal pillar continues to float down the dangerous flow of molten slag as the two combatants somehow manage to keep fighting. Obi-Wan then jumps onto a nearby floating platform used by miners for collecting ore as the pillar heads towards a tremendous waterfall of lava. But just as it begins to fall, Anakin begins running along the side of it and jumps onto a nearby worker droid taking control of it and heading back towards his foe.

"I have failed you, Anakin." Obi-Wan says in a break between the fighting. "I have failed you."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!"

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

"Well then you **are **lost!"

Obi-Wan then back flips onto the rocky shore next to the river as Anakin follows him on the platform.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it."

But the rage filled Sith Lord ignores his former Master's warnings and proceeds to use the same move he used to defeat Darth Maul by flipping up into the air while yelling in anger. Obi-Wan, expecting him not to head his warning, manages to sever his remaining organic arm **and **both his legs from his body which Ahsoka looks away from, not being able to see her mentor get dismembered by one of her close friends. As the beaten Sith Lord tries groans and yells in pain while trying to climb his ay up the hill, Obi-Wan looks on in sadness of what it had to come to to stop the man he once called brother.

"**YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! **It was said that you would **destroy **the Sith, not join them! Bring **balance to **the Force, not leave it in darkness."

He then picks up Anakin's fallen weapon as the Sith Lord looks towards his former Master with nothing but pure hatred.

"**I HATE YOU!**"

"You were my brother, Anakin! I **loved **you!."

Suddenly, the nearby river of lava sets Anakin's body on fire as he screams in pain of the fire burning his flesh, causing Obi-Wan to look away in horror. Upon seeing Anakin's burned and smoldering face, Ahsoka, Riyo and even Asajj are force to look away in pure mortification. Obi-Wan decides that he can no longer watch anymore and walks away leaving his burning former Padawan and brother to die. The tired and mentally injured Jedi walks up towards Padmé's star skiff where R2 and 3P0 lay waiting.

"Oh, Master Kenobi." 3P0 says to him. "We have Miss Padmé on board, please, please hurry. We should leaving this dreadful place."

The Jedi responds by softly patting the droids shoulder. He then looks over to a tired Padmé lying on an emergency medical board of some sort as she weakly opens her eyes

"Obi-Wan, is Anakin alright?" She says almost in whisper.

Obi-Wan, unable to tell her the truth in her condition, simply places his hand on her head and goes into the cockpit of the ship which quickly descends away from the deadly lava planet.

* * *

Vader's working mechanical hand struggles to climb up the gravelly hill just as the shadow of a ship is seen above him.

"There he is." Sidious says two Shock Troopers looking down at his greatly wounded apprentice "He's still alive. Get a medical capsule immediately."

"Yes sir, right away."

As the Clones leave to follow their order, the Sith Lord places a gentle hand upon the head of his burned and weakened Sith apprentice.

* * *

Obi-Wan pilots the star skiff towards the asteroid planetoid of Polis Massa, where Master Yoda and Bail lay waiting for them at a well known medical facility where they hoped they could save Padmé from death.

* * *

Far away on Coruscant, the Emperor arrives with a stabilized Lord Vader toward a Surgical Reconstruction Center where he hoped to repair his apprentice's wounds.

* * *

A medical droid comes to meet with Bail and Obi-Wan as Padmé lay onto of an operating table with Yoda, R2 and 3P0 watching her through a glass window. "Medically, she's completely healthy." The droid says to the two. "For reasons we can't explain.. we are loosing her.

" "She's dying?" Obi-Wan says in shock.

"We don't know why,. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save her babies."

"Babies?" Bail asks confused.

"She's carrying twins."

* * *

Inside the Reconstruction Center, a group of medical droids work quickly to refit a set of prosthetic limbs onto the injured Sith Lord lying on a black operating table. As the droids attempt to retrofit the second leg onto Vader, the Sith Lord screams in pain upon them doing so.

* * *

Padmé lets out a scream of pain right before the sound of a baby crying is heard. The medical droid then holds a little newborn baby boy its hand next to Padmé.

"Luke." She quietly says upon seeing her newborn son.

Ahsoka also couldn't help but stare in awe and amazement at her Master's son.

"Oh, Luke." The Senator says happily while rubbing her hand upon her child's face as Obi-Wan delicately holds the infant in his arms.

But then suddenly, she is force to let out another painful yell as the medical droid continues to operate. A few seconds later, the droid now hold a second baby in its arms.

"It's a girl." Obi-Wan says to Padmé.

"Leia." She says calling the baby girl's name.

* * *

The process of Vader's revival nears it's completion as the Sith Lord is now cover in a think black life support suit. All that remained was to place on the helmet. The mask like faceplate is placed upon the Sith's face as the top helmet part is slid onto his head soon after with a his of steam. Then, an almost bone chilling mechanical breath is let out indicating that Vader was well and alive. Riyo recognizes the image of the mask all too well.

* * *

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé says weakly as her lifeforce quickly depletes. "There's good in him. I know.. I know there's.. still.."

Suddenly, her head lowers itself without any other movement.

Riyo begins to softly cry with her hands in her eyes as Ahsoka sadly tries to console her friend. Even Asajj couldn't help but let out a small tear from her eye at the sight of poor Anakin's last great love dead before them.

* * *

"Lord Vader." Sidious says to the newly revived Sith. "Can you hear me?"

After a few seconds of silence, Vader responds "Yes, Master." in a big mechanical tone which Ahsoka could no longer recognize.

"Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"It seems.. in your anger.. you killed her." The Dark Lord says lying to him.

"I?.. I couldn't have. She was alive! I felt it!"

Suddenly, the whole Reconstruction Center begins to shake uncontrollably while droids and prats of the facility begins to break while the horrified and angry Sith Lord continues to moan. As the Sith continues, Sidious smiles a wicked and evil smile on his face knowing that he had finally broken the wounded Sith Lord's spirit once and for all. At last, he was truly **his**. The Sith looks on in sick delight as Vader finally screams "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

The Sundered Heart flies through the skies of Naboo to deliver it's late Senator's body to her family.

"Hidden, safe the children must be kept." Yoda says to Obi-Wan and Bail in a meeting room of the ship.

"We must take somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence." Obi-Wan adds.

"Hmm. Split up they should be."

"My wife and I will take the girl." Bail then says. "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

"And what of the boy?" Obi-Wan asks.

"To Tatooine. To his family send him."

"I will take the child and watch over him"

"Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda says before Bail and Obi-Wan go to leave the room.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment." He says to him stopping him from leaving. "In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

"Training?"

"An old friend has learned a path of immortality, one who has returned from the netherworld of the Force, your old Master."

"Qui-Gon?"

"How to commune with him I will teach you."

"Captain Antilles." Bail says to his Captain.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well, clean them up, have the protocol droid's mind wiped."

"What?" 3P0 says in shock as R2 beeps in humor.

"Oh no."

* * *

On Naboo, a group of citizens including Jar Jar Binks, Sio Bibble, Boos Nass, Queen Jamilla and Padmés family attend a funeral held in honor of their beloved lost Senator. As her body is being carted out to rest, the small Japor snippet Anakin made for her is seen in her peaceful hands. At least this way, a piece of Anakin would be laid to rest with her.

* * *

On board an Imperial Star Destroyer, Vader and Sidious watch the construction of a massive circular space station outside in space. This was only the beginning of the Empire dark reign over the galaxy.

* * *

On the peaceful and beautiful planet of Alderaan, Bail Organa walks up to his wife and presents her with the newest addition to their family. Leia looks up at her loving adoptive parents with wide and curious eyes.

* * *

On the sand world of Tatooine, Obi-Wan dismounts his eopie near the Lars Homestead and gives the young Beru her fast asleep nephew into her arms. She then quickly goes over to her husband Owen to show them their new little family member as Obi-Wan looks on at the boy's new caregivers. Anakin, the Jedi, and the Republic itself may be gone forever, but so long as these two twin babies were safe, a new hope for the galaxy shined bright.

* * *

The movie ends with everyone in stunned silence towards the massive amount of event that's took place in those short 2 and a half hours. Adam then decides to break the silence between each other.

"I'm really sorry you all had to see that." He says apologetically to his friends. "I knew from the beginning it would be an easy thing for you guys to watch, but you **had **to know what the future may hold if we plan to save it."

"It's ok, we understand." Riyo says. "It's just a lot to take in. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions though?"

"Go ahead. After this, I have no more secrets left to hide from any of you anymore."

"We're there **any **Jedi at all that escaped Order 66 besides Obi-Wan and Yoda?"

"Well, I can think of a view up the top of my head. There's Rahm Kota, Shaak Ti, Quinlan Vos and Kazdan Paratus. But other than that, I don't know. There were a handful of Jedi that escaped the Purge besides them, but most of them either joined the Empire or were killed. And some just decided to give up and go into hiding. And it wasn't just their **members** that were targeted, most of the archives in the Jedi Temple were destroyed in the assault by the Clones, their lessons, their knowledge, their history. It was a way to effectively destroy the **entire **Jedi Order once and for all."

"What about me?" Ahsoka asks the young boy. "What happens to me?"

"In all honesty, Ahsoka, I don't know. Like I said before, you're character wasn't conceived into the Star Wars expanded history until three years **after **this movie was made. I have no idea what happens to you during Order 66, and that's if you managed to survive through the rest of the Clone War."

"I just still can't believe after fighting along side us for so long, the Clones just turned on us and killed the Jedi like common animals!"

"No, no.. don't blame the Clones for what they did, they were just following the Chancellor's orders. They had no idea that he was a Sith Lord in disguise. They were just trying to do their duty and keep the Republic safe. They were just as in the dark as everybody else was. And not **all **Clones chose to obey Sidious's command. Some chose to fight against it and not slay the Jedi they fought with for so long."

"Well, now that you've alerted me to the possibility of an attack like that, I'll be ready in case something ever does come up."

"More to the point," Asajj says to Ahsoka. "Are you feeling alright? About what happened with Anakin?"

"I'm just.. I can't believe he was willing to go that far just to safe Padmé from dying. And now.. I don't think I even know who he is anymore."

"Don't say things like that." Adam interjects. "The Anakin you know now is **still **the kind, caring and brave Jedi you've come to know and love. Remember, Ahsoka, non of this has even happened yet. And it's also important to know that Anakin **never **wanted to do those terrible things in the first place. But he thought it was the only was to save Padmé. And along the way, he lost himself. That's what the Dark Side does. It takes even the most caring and selfless person and turns them into a monster."

"That Halloween costume you wore a few months ago.." Riyo says to Adam. "That was a Darth Vader costume. But **how **can you still wear it?"

"Because back then, I had no idea non of this was even real, I thought he was just a cool looking character to dress up as. And it's really the only costume that's worked for me consistently."

"I also noticed that Sidious lied to Anakin about Padmé being killed by him. He didn't know a thing about what happened to her, he just used it as a way to further increase his rage and make sure there was nothing holding him back from being his slave."

"And how could he just let Dooku die after all the years he loyally served him? I mean , sure he wasn't a very nice guy to begin with, but even **he **didn't deserve that." Ahsoka says to the group.

"Actually, that's not quite true. Dooku truly was a decent Jedi starting out, it was just the pain of loosing Qui-Gon after being killed by Darth Maul and the Senate's corruptive and backhanded progression that caused hm to loose all hope in the Republic. Remember, the Dark Side is a disease. Once it starts, it's very hard to cure. Anything else you guys want to know?"

"Yes." Riyo says. "There are three movies left in the saga. What of those?"

"Those are the three original movies made before Episodes I, II, and III. They detail the events of what happens after the rise of the Empire: a War between it and a Rebel Alliance to restore the Republic."

"One last thing: Is there **any **possible way to change these terrible events and stop them from ever happening?"

"Well, judging how you guys know of them, they may already have. For now, we need to keep chronologing the events of the movies to show as evidence to the Senate to put Sidious away once and for all."

"Wait, **that's **why you asked us to watch the movie with you guys with our image recorders on!" MK says.

"That's right, and in the event that that doesn't work, we also need to keep training to master the Force so we'll be powerful enough to face Sidious. Sound like a plan to you guys?" Adam says with his hand out.

"I'm all for it." Riyo says placing her hand upon his.

"So am I" Ahsoka joins in.

"And me." Asajj then says.

"Hey, you two get in on this too." Adam says to the two droids. "You're part of this group too."

"Alright." MK says as he and DK put their hands in the circle.

"Together, we vow to change the galaxy and make this world and all others a better place."

They all raise their hands in the air, ready and up to the challenge.

* * *

Dooku activates his Holoprojector as Darth appears before his eyes.

"Well?" He asks his apprentice. "What did you hear?"

Dooku, thinking back on what he heard about his Master leaving him for dead at the hands of Skywalker, chooses to leave that bit of information out.

"You.. were successful in turning young Skywalker to the Dark Side."

"And Order 66?"

"It went as planned."

"Excellent, but I sense you have more to say."

"Yes, My Lord. Skywalker's wife, Senator Amidala, gave birth to twin babies, whom I assume are strong with the Force as he is."

"Hmm, this **is **a problem."

"They also said something about three other movies taking place after the third detailing a rebellion with the soon to be Empire."

"Then in that case, Lord Tyranus, I want you to keep gathering information about the future and tell me what you discover."

"As you wish, Master."

He switches off his Holoprojector while displaying a worried face.

"_The future __**will **_change_, old man, but I will make sure you are not apart of it._"

**End of Ch 14. And man I'm I glad it's done! Anyways, I'm tired, I have work in a few hours, so I'll just skip to the good stuff. Next ch, the conclusion of Part 1 of Out of the Blue. It's New Years Eve and Adam tries to finally "seal the deal" with Riyo. And they are alos visited by a wise and kind Jedi Master. I will see what I can do about getting this up sometime later. Thx for reading and Happy New Year!**

**_JAC _^_^**


	16. Chapter 15: New Years Eve

**Well, as promised, here's a special New Years Eve style Ch on New Years Eve. It's also the final Ch of Part 1 of Out of the Blue, even though the book WON'T be broken up into two separate books. After reading, I'd appreciate it if you guys could check out a special video on my Youtube channel pertaining to the ch... seriously, PLEASE watch it, it really goes along with the full reading experience, my user name is Torterra625. **

**Disclaimer: As a look at all the hard work I did over the course of the two years I've written this story, I realize I don't NEED to own Star Wars, because it doesn't belong to just one person, it belongs to us all.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

New Years Eve

**December 31st, 2010, 6:00 PM**

Five days had passed since the group watched Episode III. Ahsoka has gone back home to the Jedi Temple the night following and it was now New Years Eve. Adam is seen hard at work at his desk trying to put together his new lightsaber from the kit he and the others had received from Ahsoka for Christmas. But it was easier said than done. He found it **increasingly **difficult to put together what he at first though would be a piece of cake. He had managed to put together the hilt and inserted the emitter matrix, but when he inserted his blue crystal inside the metal cylinder, it refused to correspond with the power cell inserted and turn on.

"Damn it!" He curses out loud. "How the hell can Anakin do this? Why won't it work?"

"You need to have the top most part of the crystal facing upwards." An unknown yet familiar voice says behind him, giving him a little bit of a shock.

He turns around in his chair and gasps at the figure before him. There, right in front of him, was the ghostly image of Obi-Wan's late former Master and Dooku's former apprentice.

"Hello, Adam." Qui-Gon Jinn says to the surprised teen.

"Qu.. Qui-Gon! I.. I mean **Master** Qui-Gon.,"

"Calm yourself, my boy." He says raising his ethereal hands. "You need not worry yourself with formalities. Just call me by my name."

"O.. ok, it's truly an honor to meet you, Qui-Gon. What brings you here?"

"Well, I'd thought I'd might congratulate you and your friend Senator Chuchi on the amazing progress you two have made in your quest for seeking mastery of the Force to stop the Dark Lord of the Sith. You have certainly done much more than **I **could ever hope to do."

"Why do you say that?" Adam asks confused. "It was **you **who brought Anakin into the Jedi Order in the first place and trained Obi-Wan."

"Yes, but it was also **my **failure for not being able to apprehend the Sith Lord when he was right in front of me or being unable to defeat the Zabrak Sith known as Darth Maul. And it is for those reasons I feel ashamed."

"Well, **don't **be. You tried your best, you helped deliver the Jedi the Chosen One, you gave a great contribution to the Order, you should be proud of what you've done."

"Heh, so should **you **and Riyo, you two have advanced farther and quicker than any Jedi in the history of the Order.. well, other than Revan of course, in fact, you remind me of him a bit."

"You know Revan?"

"Of course, all spirits of Jedi of the past reside in a realm where they meet with others like themselves. We give our power, our wisdom to those who are in need of it. We are a part of the living Force, but we also hold on to our individuality."

"If you can do that... can you possibly give us any clues as to what Sidious is planning right now?"

The ghost of the Jedi Master lets out a sad sigh.

"I wish I could, young one. But the shroud of the Dark Side remains too thick for even **us **to see through it."

"Oh, ok."

"But know this: if Riyo, Asajj, Ahsoka and you keep on the path you are on now, you may not **need **my help for much too long."

This one comment lights up a hopeful smile on Adam's face which in turn does the same for Jedi spirit.

"And now, I must return to the Realm of Spirits for now, but know that wherever you are, I will always be there to guide you."

"Wait!" A voice calls out as Qui-Gon and Adam turn to see Riyo and Asajj behind them, the latter of whom has her hand raised towards the Jedi.

"Does.. my old Master Ky Narec reside where you came from too?" She asks.

"He does."

"When you go back.. can you say to him... that I'm sorry for all I've done, and that I miss him so much."

"I will see to it personally, young one."

"Thank you."

"Train hard, my friends, stay strong and firm, and remember.. the Force will be with you... **always**."

Qui-Gon's form then fades away from sight leaving only the three Force Adepts in the room. Remembering Qui-Gon's previous advice, Adam goes over to his nearly complete lightsaber and turns the crystal around so that the top most part is facing upwards. After sealing it tight, he presses the turn on switch as a brilliant blue blade appears out from the metal cylinder.

"Thank you, Qui-Gon." He says with a smile. "Thank you so much."

* * *

At the Royal Palace of Serenno, home to a long line of Counts who rule the planet with benevolence and wisdom, Count Dooku sits in a chair at a desk in his private chambers of the luxurious palace, with a lot on his mind. He had concluded that he **needed **to bring down Sidious once and for all before he was done away with just as the movie foretold. And with both Ventress and Savage Opress gone, he was in need to help in doing so. Maybe Skywalker? He had already heard of the potential darkness that lay inside of him, and he himself had expressed interest in overthrowing the Sith and taking his place. But he wouldn't be able to have the young Jedi join him without an incentive. Perhaps... maybe the young boy from the far away planet know as Earth? He was going stronger with his friends as each days passed. He already knew they had set forth to put a stop to Sidious and stop the Empire before it began. He had also heard him say that despite all the things he had done in the service of the Dark Lord, he still believed some good remained inside of him. Suddenly, his comlink on his desk begins to beep. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he switches it on seeing the man he expected to see.

"Master." He says to him.

"Lord Tyranus, I was hoping to speak with you if you weren't busy at the moment."

"Not at all, My Lord."

"When we last spoke, you seemed rather... on edge. Was there something that surprised you while listening in on the children?"

"I was merely surprised at the amount of information they had learn in those short two and a half hours. You do know they discovered your identity as Darth Sidious, don't you?"

"Yes, I had a hunch they suspected it was me... especially that **boy**. How is it that a singularly ordinary child from an unknown world could have known of my plans for so long? I've been so careful all these years, never leaving **any **loose ends, and in a short two months, this boy stands as a threat to everything I've worked so hard to create!"

"Could it be that... he holds Jedi Ancestry?"

"It **does **seem likely. But more to the point, I'd like you to continue your work and find out what other knowledge of the future this boy knows of."

"Forgive me, My Lord, but wouldn't it be much simpler to capture the boy and his friends while their guards are down?"

"We've discussed this before, Lord Tyranus, we don't the extent of what he knows yet. We know he spoke of a Rebellion against my newly created Empire, but what was the outcome? And how can their still be those to oppose my rule when all the Jedi were exterminated? It is **those **answers that we need to seek first. And then, once we have gained all that we need from them, we will invade this world they reside on and silence them for good."

"Understood, Master."

"You have served me well, my friend, when all our plans are complete, I will see to it that you will have a permanent place at my side in the Empire. You have earned it."

Sidious's image disappears from sight, just as Dooku displays a look of resentment.

"_You lie, you two faced bastard. You do nothing __**but **__lie to gain what you want. Oh, I __**will **__see to it I have a place in the Empire, __**your **__place, as ruler! And this boy and his friends will help me to do that."_

Suddenly, a nearby exhaust pipe lets out a hiss of steam, causing the Sith Lord to loos his train of thought.

"Force Damn it!" He shouts in anger going over to try and fix the faulty pipe. "I'm the heir to a massive royal fortune, yet I can't ever get any decent heating service in this place!"

"You are not angry with the pipes so much as you are with Sidious."

Dooku stops what he's doing and turns around to see the person who had spoken.

"Qui-Gon... you're dead."

"True, I **am **dead, but my consciousness and personality remain intact while I'm one with the Force."

"Why are you here?"

"To make sense of what you are planning. Have you learned **nothing **from your discovery from spying on the children on Earth? Have you not realized what great risk choosing the Dark Side puts you in?"

"Some people have been known to resist the lure of the Dark Side and use its power as an asset of the Light."

"But how are you to know if **you're** one of those people? Master... Dooku, you have to realize that the game you are playing is one that very few people walk away from. If you continue down the path you're on, you'll end up exactly like Sidious is."

"I believe you yourself had said once before that all must make their own choices in life and that no one person can truly control one's destiny."

"I **did **say that, yes. And I shall not force you on what to choose, but I still exercise caution in what you're planning on doing, my old Master."

"And I respect your concern, my old Padawan. It was good to see you again."

"Oh, one last thing before I go, I heard that that Twi'lek singer you like is performing at the theater on Corellia in a few days."

"She's not going to wear that hideous brown jumpsuit she wore last time, is she?"

"Oh, Force no! You remember the bad publicity she got from that!"

"By the way, how do you know this?"

"My fellow spirits and I keep tabs on performances and such throughout the galaxy through the Force."

"So, in other words, you guys **sneak in **unadmitted. Isn't that illegal."

"That's **not **the point. We're **ghosts**! We're already dead, what do they care? Um.. but anyways, I have to go, remember what I said, and may the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon's image then fades away from view.

"You still haven't changed a bit, old friend."

* * *

**December 31st, 2010, 11:58 PM**

Adam sits on his bed watching the traditional New Years Eve program he watched every end of the year to celebrate the coming of a new year. It was a few minutes until the ball was to be dropped in Time Square, New York as Asajj leans back on the side of his wall watching as well. Suddenly, Riyo comes walking into the room wearing a sky blue tank top and navy blue sleep pants which catches Adam's eye instantly.

"Mind if I join you?" She asks.

"Not at all."

(**Suggested Track: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep – Dearly Beloved**)

Riyo takes a seat on the bed beside her friend. Asajj makes a whisper like sound to Adam gaining his attention, then cocks her head towards Riyo as a way of saying "Do it." Adam, finding the courage to say the words he desperately wanted to say to Riyo, takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Riyo... it's just.. after seeing what happened with Anakin and Padmé, I'm just not sure if we should... try to go any further."

"I thought **you **yourself said that Love wasn't a curse."

"Not when you're a Jedi it isn't."

"Adam," She says looking deeply into his hazel blue eyes. "If we **truly **feel this way for each other, don't we as living beings deserve to know what it feels like to Love just as much as anyone else?"

She then grabs a hold of his hands with hers.

"I **promise **you... I will **never **turn the Dark Side or go too far in any way, because I know you'll do the same."

The two just seem to get lost in each others eyes for a moment before hugging each other tightly. The sound of the countdown to the new year begins on the TV, but neither are able to notice as they are both too transfixed with each other.

"I'm glad you crash landed in my neighbors front yard." He says to her.

"I'm glad too."

Both of their hearts begin beat at a thousand miles a minute.

"You gonna do this or what?" Riyo asks the teen boy.

"Only if **you **do."

"Do you know how cheesy that sounds?"

"Shut up."

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

The two teens push into each other and kiss passionately just as the ball drops on TV letting loose a storm of confetti and streamers all around. But neither of them payed it any mind. All the could focus on was the taste of each others lips on theirs, the feel and utter sensation it brought. The then break away from each other, each with a wide and happy smile on their faces.

"It's about time." Riyo says to him.

The two turn their heads towards the TV to watch the celebration go on at Time Square with their hands upon each others, just forgetting the stresses of life and taking advantage of this one blissful moment with each other.

**End of Ch 15 and Part 1. First, I'd like to say thank you all for taking the time to make Out of the Blue the big work that it is today. This story has truly inspired me to be a better writter, plus it's been a lot of fun. And no, I'm NOT wrapping the story up here, though it kind of sounds like it. Next Ch, a new year means new changes for the group and their training, with Adam and Riyo now finally together, they seek to try and find a way to save the Republic and the Jedi while trying to find a way to make a relationship between two Jedi in training work. Plus, they watch Episode IV, plus they do some other stuff, I'll keep it a surprise for now. Tell you what, if you go and comment on my video on Youtube, I'll give you an inside look at details for the next ch. PLEASE, PLEASE go and watch it, again, my user name is Torterra 625. The video will be titled Star Wars: Out of the Blue Part 1 Credits. Thx and Happy New Year!**

**_JAC _^_^**


	17. Chapter 16: A Rebellion's Origin

**Hello, faithful readers, and welcome back to Part 2 of the Star Wars fanfiction Out of the Blue. This second and final part of our story shall suprass the first in every possible way. There will be new characters added to the fight for the future, new struggles and obstacles for our fearless heros to overcome, and even a few musical numbers every now and then. Now, as a suggestion by I'm My Own OC, I had to break part of Ch 16 into 2 parts, mostly because I find when the Ch's too long, you guys don't leave reviews. So, I hope this works for ya. **

**Disclaimer: Ya know what? F**k it. I don't need to tell I don't own anything about Star Wars except OCs I created and that George Lucas owns everything in this... wait, Goddamnit! Anyways, here's the beginning of Part 2**

**Enjoy!**

Part 2: Back into the Blue

Chapter 16

New Year, New Saga, New Rules

Part 1: A Rebellion's Origin

**January 5th, 2011, 4:30 PM**

Adam relaxes at his desk while listening to the song "Live and Learn" by Crush 40 on his computer. It was about 5 days into the new year of 2011, Riyo's, Asajj's and his training was progressing well and things were shaping up to being a great start to the year. Today, he had planned on showing the gang Episode IV, the first of the original trilogy, where they would see the efforts of the Rebel Alliance reach their greatest achievement to date, plus, a little something extra to give them an insight on how the Rebellion began. Riyo comes into the room to hear Adam listening to the catchy and interesting song.

"Who's that?" She asks.

"Oh, it's Crush 40, they're a rock band that mostly does musical numbers for a game series called Sonic the Hedgehog. Though if you ask me, they should be **way **more famous than they are."

"Huh, interesting, you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Adam pauses the video on YouTube and gives his new "girlfriend" his undivided attention.

"What's up?"

"Well, over the past couple of days, I've been trying to do some research into why you seem so strong in the Force and how you've been progressing so quickly in just 3 months."

"And?"

"And I think I've come up with an answer: you hold Jedi Ancestry."

Adam is immediately taken back by her accusation.

"What? But.. how can that be possible? Your visit here is the first encounter Earth's ever had from the Republic... isn't it?"

"That's what **I **thought at first too, until I came across something familiar while researching your family history. You mind?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead."

She then begins to quickly type on the key board next to them into the search bar on the screen. "You said that part of your dad's side of the family was from Italy, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, while looking through articles about that, I also came across this."

Once she presses the Enter key, the image of an elderly man with a long white beard appears on screen.

"Wait.." Adam says. "Is that... Merlin?"

"Yeah, I ran across an image of him by accident while looking through your family tree when his picture and name reminded me of something oddly familiar."

She then pulls out her Holoprojector and accesses a Holo Record containing an image of a man similar to the bearded man on screen, except slightly younger and in traditional Jedi robes.

"Merlin... was a Jedi?" Adam says in shock.

"Yes, according to this, he was a Jedi Master of the Old Republic around some 5000 years ago, give or take. The records Ahsoka transferred to me.."

"Wait a minute, Ahsoka went through private Jedi archives **without **permission and just gave them to you? She could get in major trouble for that!"

"Don't worry, she said she was prepared to take the blame should anyone find out, which they **didn't** by the way, and in case you haven't noticed, **all** of what we're doing here is without permission."

"Good point, keep going."

"As I was saying, the records indicate that Merlin was sent by the High Jedi Council on a mission to a strange planet in the Unknown Regions where they felt a grave disturbance in the Force."

"Earth."

"That's right, but the records say that after a couple of days, he never returned back to Coruscant. After looking at this, I kept looking up any information about what happened to him after that he disappeared. Then, I found this."

She clicks a link on screen which takes them to an article online containing an old and withered piece of parchment that looked at least a couple hundred years old.

"**This **was a document telling of Merlin's fate after the supposed death of King Arthur. After the king's fall, Merlin left Camelot and traveled a great deal through the lands of Europe where he finally took residence in a small peninsula country called... Italy."

Adam's eyes widen upon hearing his girlfriend's words.

"It was said that there, he met a young maid and eventually married her where he started a family where he spent the remainder of his life."

"Wait, so... you think that **I'm** Merlin's descendant?"

"It's our best guess. It **would **explain why you're so strong in the Force and how you've managed to come this far without any formal Jedi Training."

"That still doesn't explain why Asajj and you have though."

"Duno, maybe we're just lucky." She then cuddles up closely to her new boyfriend.

"I know **I **was lucky to find you." She says before kissing him on his cheek.

"You have no idea how cute you are." Adam says to her affectionately.

"Neither do you."

"Hey, do you think Asajj and you would be up to watching the first of the original trilogy today?"

"Hmm, I suppose we could manage that, there's nothing do anyways."

"Cool, but before we do that, there's something I need to show you guys first, it'll give you guys some information on how the Rebellion began."

"Ok, sure."

Once Asajj and the droids gather with the two teens in Adam's room, he clicks on a video on YouTube titled **Star Wars The Force Unleashed Part 1**

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

**Star Wars**

**The Force Unleashed**

**The galaxy is on the brink**

**of total darkness. The evil**

**GALACTIC EMPIRE has overthrown**

**the Old Republic and now**

**holds countless worlds in the**

**grip of fear.**

**The Jedi Knights have been all**

**but destroyed. Only a handful**

**have escaped Imperial forces,**

**disappearing into hiding across**

**the galaxy.**

**The Emperor's spies have**

**located a lone Jedi Knight**

**on the Wookiee homeworld of**

**Kashyyyk. The Sith Lord DARTH**

**VADER has been sent to**

**destroy him...**

A massive Imperial fleet with at least three Star Destroyers orbit the the planet Kashyyyk. It was funny how they were once looked upon as their saviors in the Clone Wars, now, they were looked upon as dictators, conquers, leaving no one safe from their wrath. Out from one of the Star Destroyers, a lone Imperial Shuttle flies toward the forest planet, it's occupant determined to destroy the Jedi down below. As the forces of the Empire lay siege to the Wookiee villages nearby by, the shuttle touches down to the ground below with the the notorious Sith Lord Darth Vader making his way down the loading ramp. Riyo and Asajj could hardly believe they were staring at the man who used to be a proud and happy Jedi Knight, one who was believed to be the Jedi Order's savior, but instead, was it's enemy and destroyer. As the battle around him continues, a lone Imperial officer approaches the Sith Lord.

"Lord Vader, we were ambushed upon arrival, but I have the situation well in.."

A loud crack is heard as the officer begins to writhe and choke in pain before being lifted up into the air.

"I have no interest in your failure, Commander. I am here on a mission of my own."

The Sith drops the struggling commander to the ground and keeps moving onward, surprisingly letting him live.

* * *

After laying waste to the Wookiee village and it's inhabitants with little effort, Vader comes across a grand looking wooden house bearing an unusual symbol upon it's curtain doors as a man in hooded robes comes walking out from it to meet the Sith and his squadron of Stormtroopers.

"Dark Lord!" He calls out to him "Whatever you want, you won't find it here!"

"You can't not disguise yourself from me, Jedi."

"Turn back!" He responds by pushing forward with the Force, knocking the Troopers to the ground, but not the fully trained Sith as he draws his red colored blade, while the hooded Jedi draws his blue one.

The two Force Users take part in an epic and massive stand off against each other, but sadly, the duel concludes with Vader blasting the man into his own house and then raising him off the ground in a Force Choke.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby by. Where is your Master?"

"The Dark Side has clouded your mind, you killed my Master years ago."

"Then now you will share his fate!"

But just before he can deliver a finishing blow, the Sith's lightsaber is pulled away from his hand and into those of a young boy around 7 or 8 years old, facing it in defense for his father.

"A son." Vader says with surprise.

"RUN!" The Jedi calls out to him, but Vader crushes his throat as he falls to the floor with the boy displaying a look of pure horror, Riyo and Asajj are also visibly disturbed by Vader coldly killing the Jedi in front of his own young son.

As the Dark Lord move closer to try and take back his weapon, a group of Stormtroopers coming running inside.

"Lord Vader" The commander Vader once choked says as they turn to see the young boy holding his weapon at him.

He then signals for his men to open fire as they raise their guns at the child, but Vader suddenly calls back his sword and blocks the incoming blaster fire before slaughtering the Imperials before the boy.

"Come with me." He says facing him "More will be here soon."

The screen closes in on the horrified boy's eyes, then the image changes toward the same eyes, but older and with a hint of hatred in them

"You were weak when I found you," Vader says to his secret apprentice known as Starkiller. "Now your hatred has become your strength."

The Sith ignites his blade while placing it above each of his apprentice's shoulders in a similar fashion towards a Jedi knighting ceremony.

"At last, The Dark Side is your ally. Rise, my apprentice."

The young man does as he is commanded as his Master switches off his lightsaber.

"What is your will, my Master?" He asks humbly.

"Your training is nearly complete, it is time to face your first true test."

"Your spies have located Jedi?"

"Yes, Master Rahm Kota, he is attacking a critical Imperial shipyard. Destroy him and bring me his lightsaber."

"I shall leave at once, Master." Starkiller says turning to leave before receiving one last message from his Master.

"The Emperor can not discover you. Leave no witnesses, kill everyone aboard, Imperials and Kota's men alike"

"As you wish, my Master."

Just as Starkiller walks down the halls of the Star Destroyer to board his personal ship, a figure who appears to be Obi-Wan Kenobi jumps down and locks sabers with the young Sith apprentice, leaving Riyo and Asajj surprised.

"Don't be surprised just yet." Adam says to the two girls. "It's not what you think."

The two duel for a short moment before Starkiller knocks the Jedi to the ground with the Force and stabs him in the chest releasing a bright light before him. The figure before him then changes to a peculiar looking droid.

"What is that?" Asajj curiously asks Adam.

"That is a Holodroid. It's a type of droid similar to that of a TC-SC infiltration droid, only this model can disguise itself as organics as well. This particular droid is called Proxy"

"Ah, Master," The droid says to Starkiller. "Another excellent duel."

The young man deactivates his saber with a sigh.

"Proxy, you **did **catch me by surprise, I haven't fought that training program in years. I thought you erased it." He says to his best friend as the droid manages to pick himself up.

"I hoped that using an older training module would catch you off guard and allow me to finally kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again."

"I want you to keep trying."

Riyo and Asajj are taken back a bit by the droid's statement.

"He was programed by Darth Vader to serve as a sparring partner to him by uploading data from a number of Jedi and Sith plus with the objective of trying to kill him so he would always be kept on his toes." Adam explains.

"That makes sense.. from a **Sith **point of view." Riyo says.

"Don't be fooled, Proxy's probably the closest thing Starkiller has to a best friend."

"Yeah but do me a favor and don't ambush until.." Starkiller stops in mid sentence as his eyes widen upon seeing a beautiful female blonde haired pilot working on his ship the Rouge Shadow.

"Proxy!" Starkiller says whispering taking the droid behind a pile of metal cases to hide from view.

"Yes? Why are we whispering?"

"Shh! Who's that?"

"Ah, yes, your new pilot has finally arrived, Master. Accessing Imperial records." He answers while activating his Holoprojection skills taking on the image of the pilot they just saw.

"Captain Juno Eclipse." The droid says with a female voice with a slight mechanical tone to it. "Born on Corulag where she became the youngest student ever accepted into the Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot with over one hundred combat missions, and commanding officer during the Bombing of Callos."

"Callos was **bombed**?" Riyo says shocked.

"Yeah, but remember, didn't happen yet." Adam says back. "Keep watching."

"Hand picked by Lord Vader to lead his Black Five Squadron, but later reassigned for a top secret mission."

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?" An voice exactly like the Holodroid's says as both of them turn to see the **real **Juno Eclipse standing behind them.

"Actually, yes" Proxy says in his real voice while changing back to his original form. "But it's restricted."

He then turns back to say something to his Master.

"Oh, Master, I can tell you she is going to be** impossible **to reprogram." The droid says to him.

"Do you know why your here?" Starkiller asks his new pilot.

"Yes, my orders are clear, I'm to keep your ship running and fly you wherever your missions require."

"Did Vader tell you he killed our last pilot?"

"No, but I can only assume that **he **Lord Vader good reason to do so. **I **will not."

"Well let's hope so, I'm sick of training new pilots. What have you done to my ship?"

"I've taken the liberty of upgrading the Rouge Shadow's sensor array. Now you'll be able to spy on any suspect shipswithin the entire system. You **are **one of Vader's spies?"

"You don't need to know about my missions except where I'm going. Now we need a jump to Nar Shaddaa, can you handle that?"

"Of course." Juno says walking up the ramp of the ship as Starkiller follows her, but not before gazing at her for some reason.

* * *

The crew of the Rouge Shadow prepare themselves for their arrival on Nar Shaddaa.

"Proxy, give me the target." Starkiller asks the Holodroid.

He stands from his seat and is enveloped in a bright light before being replaced with an elderly Jedi figure with white hair tied back in a topknot and covered in Jedi like armor.

"According to Imperial records, Master Rahm Kota was a respected general in the Clone Wars."

"You're hunting Jedi?" Juno asks.

"I bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice, now so do you."

"Master Kota was a military genius, but felt the Clone soldiers were unfit for battle, instead, he relied on his own militia."

"So, there were no Clones in his squadron when Order 66 was issued." Juno concludes.

"And after Order 66, he vanished. Official Imperial records actually claim he's dead."

The droid then reverts back to his original form.

"Why come out of hiding and attack the Empire **now**?"

"He wants to be found." Starkiller responds.

"Then we're walking into a trap... how many pilots have you lost before me?"

"7."

"Excellent. Coordinates for Nar Shaddaa are locked, prepare for lightspeed."

* * *

General Rahm Kota cuts straight through a Stormtrooper who was unfortunate enough to cross his path inside the shipyard above Nar Shaddaa.

"Lock down the command center and get that hologram projector up and running." The Jedi says to one of his men.

"Yes sir!"

"Tell all squads to fan out and funnel any opposition towards us, explosive charges on levels 2, 5 and 12, just like we planned."

"General Kota!" One soldier says bringing up a hologram of an unknown ship "He's here."

"I've finally drawn you out of hiding. Lower the containment field on hanger 12 and tell the men to get into position."

"Yes, General."

The Rouge Shadow speeds toward the large spire like space station under attack. The ship positions itself beside a nearby containment field as the Sith apprentice drops into the hanger while holding his red bladed sword in a reverse position behind him, ready to fulfill his mission.

* * *

After dealing with much opposition, both Imperial and of Kota's forces, Starkiller passes through the doors of the observation tower of the facility and meets face to face with his awaited target, who shows shock of seeing him instead of Vader.

"A boy? Months of attacking Imperial targets and Vader sends **a boy **to fight me?"

A massive battle ensues between the two Force users. Master Kota proves strong and difficult to defeat, but did not count on the power of Vader's secret apprentice to be this powerful enough to give him any issues. He even goes to the extremes of detaching the entire chamber from the tower of the facility with the Force and sending it plummeting down towards the moon below them in an attempt to make sure the dangerous boy he faced would not bring any overs harm, but instead, it backfired completely by causing Starkiller to attack and wound him even more than before with him finally lifting the battered Jedi high in the air and blasting him towards the floor with great force and power. Kota manages to hold the dark apprentice in one final saber lock, holding on with every thing he had left to prevent himself from loosing.

"Vader thinks he's turned you.. but I can sense your future, and Vader won't always be your master. I sense only... me?"

Starkiller then forces his blade into the Jedi's eyes as he lets out a short but pain filled scream just before he is picked up, hoisted high above and then hurdled out a cracked window towards the moon below towards his supposed death. Starkiller looks down towards where he threw his defeated foe before using the Force to call Kota's saber to his hand and jumping out the falling orbital structure and onto the hull of the Rouge Shadow as it flies off in the distance.

"That.. was unbelievable." Asajj says letting her shock about the tremendous battle be known.

"Is he really.. dead?" Riyo asks almost afraid of the answer she would hear.

"Well, it's better to just keep watching, this needs to be seen." Adam answers.

* * *

The black armored Sith Lord looks out towards the starry sight of the nearby window as his secret apprentice enters the room kneeling down before him.

"Master Kota is dead?"

"Yes."

"His lightsaber."

Starkiller holds it briefly in his hands before it is quickly taken from him with the Force into his master's.

"My spies have located another Jedi, Kazdan Paratus is far more powerful than you, I do not expect you to survive, but if you destroy him, you'll be one step closer to your destiny."

"The Emperor."

"Yes, only together can we defeat him."

"I will not fail you, my Master."

* * *

Starkiller would go on to pass every test his dark master had placed before him, from killing the insane Aleena Jedi Kazdan Paratus on the junkworld of Raxus Prime in a crude junk based replica of the Jedi Temple the deranged Jedi had constructed, to even being sent to face Master Shaak Ti who had managed to escape Order 66 and fled to the jungle world of Felucia where she and her young apprentice Maris Brood took refuge among the native Felucians.

"Assassins." The Togruta Jedi whispers in fear.

"Darth Vader has found us." Maris says confirming her master's fears.

"Perhaps. Maris, gather your belongings and go into hiding just as we practiced. Do not return until I summon you."

"But Master, this is what I've been waiting for, let me fight!"

"No, I will lead this assassin to the Ancient Abyss alone, you are not ready to face a Sith, you would surely be killed. Maris, we're among the last of the Jedi. While we live, the Order survives. I cannot allow you to be captured or killed by the Empire. Now please, go to the graveyard and wait for my summons."

The female Zabrak obeys her master's commands and walks alone into the jungle depths.

A nearby Felucian asks the Togruta Jedi something before she responds. "No, she hasn't been corrupted.. not yet. She's just afraid. May the Force be with you, Maris Brood."

After dealing with resistance from the Felucians aiding the Jedi and even killing several Rancors, much to the surprise of Riyo and Asajj, Starkiller faced off with Shaak Ti near the Ancient Abyss, the galaxy's largest specimen of Sarlaac. They wage a most powerful and destructive duel, even going as far as to battle each other while balancing themselves on top of the Sarlaac's gigantic tentacles. Sadly, the Togruta Jedi finds herself greatly injured and at the mercy of Vader's assassin.

"You are Vader's slave." She says to him weakly. "But your power is wasted with him, you could be so much more."

"You will **never **convince me to betray my master."

"Poor boy, the Sith **always **betray one another, but I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough."

With that, the Jedi lets herself fall over the edge and into the pit as an almost sympathetic Starkiller raises his hand to stop her but soon covers his eyes as a bright and piercing blue light shines from the depths of the Sarlaac pit. Suddenly, he finds himself being surrounded by a group of Felucian warriors as he switches on his lightsaber in defense, but they soon begin to back away slowly from him and turn to leave, realizing that with Shaak Ti dead, there was no reason to continue fighting. Starkiller turns off his weapon and begins to walk away back to his ship.

* * *

"My mission is complete, Master."

"Then you are ready to stand with me against the Emperor. Return to my ship at once. We will at last control the galaxy."

Vader's image fades away as Proxy returns to his normal form just as his best friend stops him from falling by catching him in his hands.

"It seems that you are about achieve your primary programming, Master." He says to him.

"Yes, finally."

* * *

Starkiller walks up to his master's side noticing the growing amount of ships near his.

"The Emperor's fleet has arrived."

"You have lured the Emperor to us. When do we strike?"

"I did not summon him."

The door behind them opens with Starkiller turning around to see just as his own master impales him with his lightsaber as his mouth opens wide with pain.

"His spies followed you here." He says kicking him to the ground as Vader's own dark Master walks towards him with him bowing before him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader. By taking this boy as your apprentice, you have betrayed me. Now, you will kill him or I will destroy you both."

"Master!" Starkiller says with evident pain in his voice. "We **can **defeat him together!"

"Do it now, Lord Vader! Strike him down and prove your loyalty to me."

The Sith Lord then sends the helpless young man flying towards the hard metal wall behind him before being mercilessly flung from wall to wall in agonizing pain as the Emperor laughs in sick twisted humor.

"Yes! Kill him, Lord Vader!"

Starkiller's body is lifted up, twisted and contorted a bit before being flung threw the glass window into the cold area of space outside with the emergency blast door closing shortly after. The Emperor looks toward his armored minion before turning to leave, cackling softly along the way.

Starkiller's lifeless body is seen softly drifting through space, his eyes closed without any sign of life at all. Then, a salvage droid is seen floating near the Sith apprentice's body before clasping on tight to him with its long metal legs and flying away.

* * *

Mechanical noises of some kind, then a type of deep mechanized breathing heard after.

{Lord Vader, he's regaining consciousness.} a cybernetic voice says.

"Keep him restrained."

{Yes sir.}

"**UAAAAAAAAHHH!**"

Starkiller awakes terrified and confused on top of a metal operating table with a medical droid nearby him monitoring him closely. He tries to move his hands, but finds them restrained by metal shackles.

"**You!**" He yells facing toward the master he trusted in, only to have been betrayed by his hands. "**You killed me!**"

"No, the **Emperor **wanted you dead, I salvaged your body and brought you here, to be rebuilt."

"**Why?**"

"The Emperor needed to believe you were dead, now you can have your revenge and fulfill your destiny."

"What is thy bidding... my Master?"

"The Emperor's spies watch my every move, we must provide them with a distraction."

He then presses a red button on a nearby console deactivating Starkiller's wrist restraints, allowing him to sit up from the table he lay upon.

"What sort of distraction? An assassination?"

"No single act will gain the Emperor's notice. We must assemble an army to oppose him."

Riyo and Asajj's eyes shoot wide open before looking toward each other exchanging surprised looks.

"An army?"

"Yes, an alliance of rebels and dissidents. When these Rebels have distracted the Emperor and his spies, we will strike."

"Where should I start?"

"Your destiny is now your own, severe all ties to your past, no one must know that you still serve me. Now go, and remember, the Dark Side is always with you."

Vader fades from view and takes the form of Starkiller's droid friend.

"Proxy?"

"Ah, Master. I am pleased to see that you are not dead. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to kill you myself."

"I'm.. sure you'll get the chance, once we get our of here."

"Yes, but before I kill you, I'm to do everything I can to help you vanish. Should I ready the Rouge Shadow for launch?"

"Yeah, you go ahead, I'll meet you there."

Before leaving, Starkiller asks where Juno is, to which Proxy replies that she is in a holding cell of the ship accused for treason. While battling his way through the ship, Proxy informs him that he sent the ship on a collision course toward a nearby star as an efficient way of destroying all witnesses. He soon reaches the cell containing Juno that Proxy spoke of just as her unconscious form drops to the ground with Starkiller holding her gently in his arms as her eyes softly open.

"Vader said you were dead... but you came back." She says as he picks her up holding her bridal style. "I've been branded a traitor to the Empire."

"It doesn't matter, I don't care about any of that. I'm leaving the Empire behind."

* * *

The Impirical flies non-stop towards the burning ball of fire it was sent towards as the Rouge Shadow takes off from it in the opposite direction and enters hyperspace just as the ship explodes in a fiery demise.

"No sign of any dispute." Juno says to Starkiller in the cockpit of the Rouge Shadow. "We're already lightyears away from any Imperial forces."

"Then what's wrong?"

"We have the entire galaxy in front of us, and yet, for the first time in my life.. I don't know where to go. I hope **you **have plan."

"We need to rally the Emperor's enemies, and I need to find someone to teach me the things that Vader **couldn't**."

"Sounds like we're still hunting Jedi."

"And I think I know one who might still be alive."

"General Kota?"

"Yes. When I fought him, he said he'd be part of my future. Well, let's hope he was right. Head to Nar Shaddaa."

* * *

An Imperial shuttle flies on course in a grim looking nighttime area of Kashyyyk towards what appears to be a facility giving off a giant beam of blue light into the sky. A squad of Stormtroopers stands waiting with an Imperial officer decorated with a sash made from Wookiee fur wrapped around his shoulder which Riyo looks towards with disgust.

"Not too pleasing for you I take it?" Adam asks his girlfriend with concern.

"One of my friends in the Senate, Senator Yarua is a Wookiee, to see others treat these feeling and kind people like mere animals.. it's just barbaric!"

"I know, racism exists in all different kinds and it's a sad fact of life, but it can be fixed starting with good and sound morals in yourself and those around you."

"I suppose you're right, let's just keep watching."

The shuttle lands near the facility as troopers and Red Guards escort their two prisoners: R2-D2 and a young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes whom looked almost exactly like the spitting image of Padmé.

"Leia." Riyo says recognizing her as Padmé's daughter to which Adam silently nods.

"Princess Leia," The officer says to the adopted heir to Alderaan. "It's an honor to have a Senatorial observer."

"You can drop the charade, Captain Stern." Leia says with a voice almost exactly similar to her mother's from the Clone Wars TV series. "We both know I was sent here as a hostage, to keep my father from speaking out against the Empire."

"Then we both understand the situation, Senator. If your father keeps his mouth shut, I'll keep you out of harms way. If not..." He turns to face a group of captured Wookiee slaves being pushed along by Stormtroopers. "You'll become the unfortunate victim of a Wookiee uprising. These slaves are mindless brutes, you know"

Riyo scoffs at this last comment with an evident level of disgust which Adam and Asajj understand completely.

"Show me to my quarters."

"As you wish, Princess."

The Captain turns to lead his new "guest" and her droid to her room.

* * *

Inside the Vapor Room, a bar located in Cloud City, the capitol of the gas planet of Bespin, Starkiller, disguised in armor similar to that of Mandalorian bounty hunters, finally locates the man he'd hoped to find. There General Kota lay sleeping with his head down on a bar table with a bottle of alcohol next to him. The former Imperial spy kicks the table startling the Jedi awake. He had truly fallen from grace the last time he had seen him. His hair was now greasy and unkempt, his robes loose fitting and stained with wine, and a white bandage was wrapped around his damaged eyes.

"General Kota." Starkiller says to his once enemy.

"I. I.. I paid for this table, so whoever you are, **get lost!**" He says in an obvious drunken tone.

"I've tracked you across the galaxy from Nar Shaddaa to Ziost,"

"Then who are you, a bounty hunter?"

"Not exactly, but I think we could help each other out, Jedi."

"I'm no Jedi now, not since... this." He says pointing toward his bandage covering his blinded eyes.

"I don't need your eyes, just your mind, and everything you know about fighting the Empire."

"Nobody fights the Empire and **wins**, boy.. not even a Jedi!"

Starkiller turns his head around to hear Imperial voices coming closer.

"Well, you better hope you're wrong about that, General."

A couple of Stormtroopers make their way towards the two while the young man switches on his weapon now bearing a blue colored blade.

The two Force users attempt to leave the besieged bar while battling their way through Imperial forces. However, just when they appear to be in the clear, Kota disappears momentarily from Starkiller's sight as a new and more deadly foe presents itself: an Imperial Shadow Guard, a dangerous and elite group of lightsaber pike and Force wielding soldiers recruited by the Emperor himself. Starkiller comes face to face with the leader of their ranks as both engage in a heated battle. Despite the Shadow Guards immense skill and strength in the Force, the young Force user manages to get a hold of him in a headlock then thrusts his foe up in the air, electrocutes him and then sends him flying toward the platform floor before stabbing him in the back with his blade. Just when he finishes, Master Kota reappears behind him.

"It's a fool's errand, boy. The Emperor's army is infinite. You'll eventually be killed... or worse. And nothing will have changed."

"But wouldn't you rather die on your feet than drown in some cantina?"

"I don't know. But I do have a contact in the Senate who could use your lightsaber. Where's your ship?"

As if on cue, the Rouge Shadow zooms up behind them, ready to take Starkiller and their new member to their cause wherever their goal required of them.

* * *

On board the cockpit of the Rouge Shadow, Starkiller walks inside and kicks a sleeping General Kota awake before taking a seat. "I was beginning to worry that you died in your sleep."

"I'm starting to wish that I **had**." The General replies.

A large orbital view of the homeworld of the Wookiees, and unbeknownst to him, Starkiller himself, comes into view out the window.

"We've reached Kashyyyk." Juno informs Starkiller. "I still think this mission's too dangerous. The planet is **completely **controlled by the Empire."

"Your contact better be reliable." He says to the blinded Jedi.

"I trust him. He smuggled me to Cloud City and he's an old ally to the Jedi Order. But all **you **need to know is that there's something very valuable to him down there. You get it, and **maybe **he'll agree to help you fight the Empire."

"Get.. get **what**?"

"Patience, boy."

"Have we been spotted?" Starkiller asks his pilot.

"No, the cloaking device is fully functional."

"Then take us down."

* * *

While walking along the surface of the planet, Starkiller comes across what appears to be an old and worn out wooded hut with a cloth door bearing an odd crescent shaped symbol.

Adam and the other realize this to be the same house Vader murdered his father and abducted Starkiller when he was a young boy years ago.

"Kota, I.. I think I found something." He says to the General over his comlink.

"What?"

"Just an old hut, but.. it feels... familiar, I feel... I feel a great darkness here.. and sadness."

"Turn away, get on with your mission, there are some thing's you **aren't **ready to face." Kota warns him.

"What's inside?"

"How should I know? My link to the Force has been cut, but if you go inside, you'll face whatever's in there **alone**."

After a few seconds of deliberating, the young man enters through the door of the ruined house. The interior appears dark, dusty and gives Starkiller a sense of almost nostalgia being inside, as if he had been her before. Suddenly, he turns around with his lightsaber active as the ghostly image of a man clad in Jedi robes slowly walks toward him. The man appears to be the very same Jedi Vader killed all those years ago.

"I never wanted this for you." He says to Starkiller. "I never wanted **any **of this for you. I'm sorry, son."

Starkiller's eyes widen upon hearing the spirit's last words before he slowly walks away and begins to fade back into thin air.

"Wait! Father, no!"

But the troubled young man still remains alone, but now with a better clue of his mysterious past.

* * *

After reconnecting contact with Juno and the others, she informs him of a massive Imperial facility very near to his location. Starkiller, remembering the mission Master Kota had given him, opts to infiltrate the facility. After receiving massive resistance from stationed Imperial forces and destroying the facility's communications tower, the rouge warrior enters into a room containing Princess Leia and R2.

"I should have expected the Emperor would send an assassin, it's a coward's tactic." She says to him.

"I do not serve the Emperor. I'm here with Master Kota."

"Master Kota is dead, killed above Nar Shaddaa. My father..."

"Your father?" Suddenly, it all begins to click inside his mind. "He's Kota's contact. How long has your father being feeding Kota information about Imperial targets?"

"How do you know?" Leia asks in surprise.

"Because Master Kota **survived **and he **was **sent to find you. Let's go."

"I **cannot **leave while this planet is still enslaved. If you are **truly **a Jedi, then you will destroy that."

She points toward the window near them at the beam of blue light being projected into the sky.

"Once that Skyhook is complete, the Empire will start shuttling Wookiee slaves into space. Entire villages will be taken off-world in a matter of days."

"The Empire will just rebuild it."

"Eventually, maybe, but you will give the Wookiees a chance to disappear, you can take that lift down to the forest floor. It will be crawling with Imperials."

"What about you?"

"Is there still an Imperial transport on the landing platform?"

"Yes, but I think the pilot might be dead."

"Humph, **might be**?" Adam snidely comments causing Riyo and Asajj to giggle a little.

"And what makes you think I need a pilot?"

R2 electronically chuckles in response towards the Princess's smart comment as both make their way out of the room.

Following Leia's request, Starkiller travels along the forest floor en route to the unfinished Skyhook while encounter massive Imperial activity as expected, which he makes quick work of with some help from Wookiee slaves he freed along the way. He eventually makes his way into the base of the Skyhook. While attempting to disable the massive mechanical monstrosity, Captain Stern enters the field in his All Terrain Kashyyyk Transport or ATKT to do battle with him. After overloading the tractor beam to the Skyhook, Starkiller then turns his attention towards the Captain by slashing and blasting his vehicle with his lightsaber and the Force. He then jumps into the air before sending two balls of lightning energy towards the walker and then blasts it down to the ground, with it's cruel and malicious pilot dead. The beam to the Skyhook then overloads and explodes with Starkiller looking on as the freed Wookiee celebrate the technological terror's destruction.

* * *

Back on board the Rouge Shadow, Starkiller barges into the training facility of the ship to meet General Kota with his back turned.

"Who was she?" He asks him.

"Princess Leia Organa, her father is Bail Organa, my contact in the Senate."

"I want to talk to him."

"You can't."

"**I just rescued his daughter on a planet overrun by Stormtroopers!**"

"You can't talk to him because I **CAN'T FIND **him! He's gone missing, boy."

"What? When?"

"Bail tried to recruit me to rescue Leia, I refused and went in search of **another **Jedi, Master Shaak Ti. I told him it was too dangerous, but the fool went anyway, alone, and vanished as soon as he landed on..."

"Felucia."

Kota's full attention turns to Starkiller, curious as to how he knew that piece of information with Starkiller himself backing up in worry to letting himself slip up accidentally. He hadn't yet told Kota who he was and he intended it to keep it that way, but this one little slip up could jeopardize everything he'd hoped to accomplish. Luckily, Kota responds by saying "The Force **is **strong in you, my boy, to be able to sense **my **thoughts."

"You're just easy to read, old man."

"Then you should already know our next mission. We're going to Felucia to rescue Senator Organa."

* * *

The once beautiful world of Felucia now reeked of darkness and evil as Bail Organa sat there on the ground, a prisoner of Shaak Ti's apprentice. The female Zabrak comes walking towards the Senator followed by two Felucian warriors.

"Eat up, Senator." Maris says throwing him a piece of meat in front of him.

"Why are you keeping me here, Maris? Your master would be disgusted with you."

"You're something to trade if Darth Vader finds me, now shut up and eat. And if you're thinking of escaping, just remember... that my new pet is **very **hungry."

A terrifying animal roar goes out in the distance as she and the Felucians walk off leaving the Senator by himself.

* * *

Searching for the lost Senator would prove more difficult than Starkiller had anticipated. Not only did him have to contend with the native Felucians now corrupted by the planets fall to the Dark Side, but Imperial forces had found their way there too. But after dealing with them, and a few Rancor along the way, he finally reaches the Senator.

"Senator Organa, Master Kota has sent me to rescue you."

The Alderaanian Senator chuckles lightly after hearing this.

"I knew he couldn't stay out of the fight for long, but I thought he'd be angry with me for ignoring his advice."

"Hehe, he's angry, but I think he wants be able to yell at you in person."

"Hurry, Shaak Ti's apprentice has gone mad."

"This **whole planet **has gone insane."

"Oh, we're not crazy," A female voice says behind them causing the Force user to draw his weapon.

Maris comes up to them swinging her two red colored lightsabers in anxiousness.

"We've just embraced the power of the Dark Side."

"Stand aside, girl. Don't make me hurt you."

"Hehe, you won't, **he **won't let you."

Suddenly, a gigantic Bull Rancor with two rows of long and terrifying tusks comes storming in front of them before letting out a feral roar. Starkiller is forced to do battle with not only Maris, but now **this **horrifying beast! After a lengthy battle with the creature, Starkiller manages to jump on top of it, stab his weapon into its head and uses it as a lightning rod to cover it in bolts of lightning. Then, after sending a couple of Force blasts its way, he lifts the beast up and smashes it into the ground, the force of which creates a large sinkhole in which the battered Rancor begins to sink into. After gazing towards the fallen creature, Maris jumps down near the rouge warrior before lunges towards him in anger. After dueling for a short while, Starkiller gains an opening to slice through her leg, severely injuring her before raising her up and tossing her to the ground.

"Okay, you've won, the Senator is yours, there's no need to kill me now."

"You are a slave to the Dark Side, I'd be doing the galaxy a favor." He says raising her saber towards her.

"It's not my fault! Shaak Ti abandoned me here, this planet... is evil. It corrupted me, but you... you can save me, just let me get away from here, just let me go and I'll turn my back on the Dark Side."

After a few moments of thinking, Starkiller chooses to spare the poor girl's life. She then takes off from him into the deep dark jungle.

"That one..." Bail says to him. "She reminds me too much of another young Jedi who turned to the Dark Side."

"_Vader._" Riyo thinks to herself.

"You shouldn't have let her go free."

"You really think she's free? She'll carry the memories of what she's done here... forever."

* * *

Starkiller, Senator Organa and Master Kota meet outside the Rouge Shadow to discuss further on the suggested Rebellion.

"Open rebellion is too dangerous, Master Kota. I know I owe you my life, but..."

"You don't owe me **anything**. I told you on Cloud City that I can't help you, not since I lost my sight. **He's **your hero, and it's **his **rebellion, join us because **he's **asking you to."

"You are the first to really fight the Empire. We're not prepared to go to war yet, we need weapons and starships and people with the courage to use them. I don't know how many others will stand with us."

"But surely you know someone who **will**."

"Well, yes, there **are **other Senators who have spoken out against the Emperor, but they will be hard to convince."

"We just need to show them that the Empire is vulnerable." Kota adds.

"Let me meditate on that, I'm sure we can find the right target, in the meantime, Senator," He says shaking his hand. "Gather your friends, we need all the help we can get."

The Alderaanian then enters into his Imperial shuttle to exit the planet.

* * *

Back on board the Rouge Shadow, Proxy walks up to his master and best friend before saying something.

"Master, he's here."

The droid then assumes the form of Darth Vader.

"You received my message?" Starkiller asks him.

"Yes, your mission goes well."

"I have recruited others to my cause, but... now, I need your council. My allies seek a major strike against the Empire."

"The Emperor rules the galaxy through fear, you must destroy a symbol of that fear. The Empire is building Star Destroyers above Raxus Prime, that shipyard is your next target."

"Thank you, Lord Vader."

"There is much conflict in you, your feelings for you new allies are growing stronger, do not forget that you still serve me."

Vader's image fades back to Proxy's as the droid lets out a mechanical sigh.

"I hate being him."

"I think he does too."

"Master!" Proxy says with alarm.

Starkiller already is aware of who is behind him and who had been listening the entire time.

"Juno." He says turning to face his blonde haired pilot.

"I came to find out where you wanted to go next," She says to him. "But it looks like you've already been told."

"Juno, this isn't what it looks like."

"Of course it is! You're still loyal to Vader! After he branded me a traitor and tried to kill you, you're still his.. his..."

"His slave."

"Then **why** did you defy Vader to rescue me?"

"I needed someone to fly the ship."

"We **both **know that's not true, my being here has never been about my piloting. Sometime soon, **you **will decide the fate of the Rebellion, not your master. And when you're faced with that moment, Just remember that I too was forced to leave behind everything I've ever known. Please... don't make me leave another life behind."

Juno then turns to leave as Starkiller looks down in regret to making her feel so distraught.

* * *

Heading towards the junk covered planet he once fought Kazdan Paratus on, Juno and Proxy inform him of a plan to destroy the facility. On the surface of Raxus Prime was a colossal ore cannon used to fire raw materials into low orbit for retrieval and use within the shipyard, and Starkiller would simply commandeer the cannon and fire it directly at the shipyard, destroying it in the process. But after taking out a wave of Imperial forces, (**Sorry if I do that too much**.) he is ambushed by non other than Proxy himself!

"My on board tactical computer suggests this is the **best time **to attack. I am certain that I will finally fulfill my primary programming." The droid's form then changes to that of Maris Brood.

But no matter how many forms Proxy takes, be it Shaak Ti, a Shadow Guard or even Master Kota, Starkiller manages to best every one of them.

"Shut down, Proxy! There's no one inside you that I haven't already defeated."

"Give me some credit, Master. I have one module you've never seen. An enemy I've stored for years." His form then changes to that of the feared Sith Lord Darth Maul as he activates his iconic double bladed saber.

Despite this new foe giving him some trouble, Starkiller manages to snap the Sith's blade in two and send him on collision towards a metal pipe before stabbing him in the chest with both of the two red blades.

With his friend defeated and left hanging from the pipe he was hung to, Starkiller proceeds towards the main cannon. After accessing it, a burning orange blast of slag and fire is shot directly at the facility, destroying it on contact as planned, except for a rouge Star Destroyer managing to escape the shipyard's destruction and fly towards Raxus Prime.

"What's going on out there, boy?" Kota says to him via comlink.

"AH! One of the Star Destroyers is heading right me! I gotta get out of here!"

"You'll NEVER get clear in time! You need to pull it into the cannon."

Riyo and Asajj nearly have shock induced heart attacks upon hearing Master Kota's words. As powerful as the Force was, even **it **couldn't drag down an entire Star Destroyer! Starkiller seems to think the same.

"**What?** You're insane! It's massive!"

"You're a Jedi, boy! Size means **nothing **to you. Reach out with the Force and grab that ship, or you will die on this trash heap."

Starkiller attempts to try and accomplish this seemingly impossible task, and, against all kind of believe, he begins to succeed. The massive metal giant begins to turn in the sky and bend to his command, slowly but surely being pulled towards him. Clenching his fists together in the most concentration he's ever had to do in his life, the Star Destroyer begins to slowly fall out of the sky and towards the cannon on the ground. He grunts unbelievable pain and frustration to having to pull an object this large, but knew that he **had **to press on. The ship then begins to crash down upon the heaps of trash below it causing small explosions in it's wake. Continuing to focus, Starkiller pushes the colossal ship down further and further towards him before being forced to jump off the platform he stood as the ship topples over the entire facility.

Nothing but pieces of metal, shrapnel and junk remain of the once large orbital cannon that stood there.

"You there, boy?" Kota calls to Starkiller, but receiving no reply.

"Has the starship been destroyed?"

Still no answer.

"I repeat, has the starship been destroyed?"

Starkiller is seen coughing due to the large amount of dust caused by the ships crash to the planet.

"Respond. Boy!"

"Relax, General. I'm still here."

"Good... good, we'll see you back at the ship."

A loud metal screeching causes Starkiller to turn around to see Proxy weakly making his way through the destroyed facility.

"Master?" He quickly rushes over towards his weakened droid friend.

"Proxy! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I think so, but..." He begins to almost sound as if he is tearing up. "I think it may be best.. if you leave me here."

"What are you talking about?"

"The shockwave.. burned out portions of my processor. My primary programming has been erased... I'm useless now."

"Proxy," Starkiller says putting the droid's arm over his shoulder to help him up. "You're **not **staying here. C'mon."

The two then slowly begin to walk away from the ruined remains of the Imperial base.

* * *

After their mission on Raxus Prime, the crew of the Rouge Shadow head back to Cloud City on Bespin in search of another ally to their cause: Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, a man who had spoken out too many time against the Emperor and someone who wished to speak to Starkiller personally. However, that would prove difficult as the chief Administrator, Lobot, informs him that the Senator has been kidnapped by a local crime boss, a Mandalorian by he name of Chop'aa.

After going through many of his underlings to get to him, he faces the Mandalorian in combat who uses an old Basilisk War droid keeping the Senator held hostage nearby. After Starkiller makes quick work of his machine, he deals with Chop'aa himself wielding a double pronged electrostaff. Soon, the old mercenary and former Separatist bounty hunter falls before his blade.

"You're safe, Senator." He says to the surprised Corellian as Lobot and his men come rushing in to see what had happened.

The cyborg helps Garm up as he in return bow before him.

"Than you, my friend."

"I come on behalf of..."

"General Kota, I know. And I know about your plans of rebellion."

"Are you with us?"

"I've spoken out against the Emperor too many times, He's issued death warrant against me and my family... Of course I'm with you. We'll need to meet with Bail and the others to discuss our next move."

He and the others begin to walk away before he turns to say one last thing to his savior. "Tell Kota I'll contact him soon."

* * *

"Your actions on Raxus Prime have left the Emperor most... displeased."

"The Emperor's enemies are still scared, I am just now earning their trust, if I'm ever discovered talking to you, if they even **suspect **my past, all of that will be destroyed."

"Do not wait too long to contact me."

Vader fades away leaving only Proxy as Juno is seen behind him as he walks out of view.

"Can you trust him?" She asks him.

"Vader won't risk my mission even if he has doubts about me. Have we arrived?"

"We've reached Corellia, they're all here, Bail and his allies, you have your Rebel Alliance, now.. what are you going to do with it?"

"Just trust me, okay? I'm doing the right thing, for both of us."

The ship flies through the polar region of Corellia and lands near an old stone structure that lay on a lone mountaintop.

* * *

Bail, Garm, Mon Mothma, Leia and Starkiller, now dressed in ceremonial Jedi robes, stand to meet at a large stone table inside the structure.

"We agree that the time for diplomacy and politics has passed." Bail says to the others. "It's now time for action, if you are willing to lead us, then we'll join your Alliance."

"As will I."

Starkiller turns to see General Kota, properly dressed and cleaned up from his usual ensemble without the bandage covering his blinded eyes walks up beside him to join in his meeting.

"I thought you were passed out ion the cargo hold." Starkiller murmurs to his unofficial Jedi mentor.

"I finally came to."

"It is settled then." Bail continues. "My wealth will fund the Rebellion while Garm provides our fleet and Mon Mothma our soldiers, and with you leading us, we have the power of the Force on our side. Therefore let this be an official declaration of rebellion! Today, we all vow to change the galaxy, and one day the galaxy will indeed be free!"

Suddenly, an explosion of laser fire catches everyone off as they all raise their heads up towards an opening of the structure.

"No." Starkiller whispers in fear.

A swarm of Imperial TIE Fighters led by 4 to 5 Star Destroyers cover the sky above them. His worst fears had been realized: Vader had betrayed him again for the second time.

An explosion sends the front door rocketing from its place and the Rebel leaders shaken to the ground in it's wake. From the clouds of the blast, Imperial Snowtroopers begin to open fire upon them in the confusion.

"Proxy! Cut transmission!" Bail yells to his daughter who changes into the droid's original form.

Through the snowy weather outside, Darth Vader himself walks through the opening inside the structure.

"Take them alive, the Emperor wants to execute them personally."

Kota draws his green blade and rushes to attack the Sith, only to be lifted into a Force Choke and thrown to the ground. A group of four troopers surround the Rebel leaders as Vader turns to meet with his "apprentice", if he even can be called that anymore.

"You have done well, my apprentice."

Vader then raises the stone table from it's place and hurls it at him, sending him flying outside into the snow and near the edge of the cliffside.

"**YOU AGREED TO STAY AWAY!**"

"I **lied, **as I have from the very beginning."

Starkiller is raised up in a choke by his former master. "You never planned to destroy the Emperor."

"Not with you, no."

He then tosses him nearly over the edge of the cliff with him desperately clutching on to its rocky edge while Vader looks down upon him.

"Without me... You'll **never **be free."

"My freedom was forfeit long ago!" (**That's not really a line from the game, but I decided to add it anyways because I thought it would fit**.)

Before Vader can finish him off, he is forced to raise his saber to block the blue one of an old enemy. He duels with Obi-Wan for a while before pushing back with the Force and stabbing him through his chest as his forms changes to that of Proxy who falls down to the snowy ground in defeat.

"Master..." The droid says with his voice faded before the light in his eyes fade away completely.

The Sith Lord kicks the droid's leg to check if it was truly dead, no other reaction from it occurred. Satisfied, he turns around to get back to dealing with Starkiller, only to find him gone from the spot he last left him in. Thinking him to have fallen down the cliff to his death, he deactivates his saber and turns to leave. Unknown to him, down below the edge of the cliff, Starkiller lay unconscious from his fall on a ledge he fell on after Proxy managed to distract Vader long enough. Soon, the Rouge Shadow lands near him with his fingers lightly twitching.

* * *

Juno rests Starkiller in a seat inside the Rouge Shadow careful not in injure him more than he was already. "They're gone." He says to her. "Vader took them all... to the Emperor."

"I don't understand, then why would Vader let us attack so many Imperial targets?"

"To sell the deception. Credits, starships, Imperial lives; their all **meaningless **to Vader. Vader needed me to find the Emperor's enemies no matter the cost and I did exactly what he wanted me to."

"Yes, you did, but now the fate of this Alliance rests only with you."

Starkiller remains silent in thought before coming to the only logical conclusion. "We're going after Vader... and the Rebels."

As Juno begins to prep the ship for launch, she notices an object begin to levitate not to far from her. Turning around, she sees a couple more float around Starkiller as he lays there with his eyes shut, focusing on something.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating, Jedi can sometimes sense visions of the future."

"Have you done this before?"

"I've never been a Jedi before."

After a few moments of meditating, he begins to shake his head nervously. "No, no! **Kota!**"

Everything floating around in the ship then falls to the ground as Starkiller pants with fear.

"What? What did you see?"

"A massive... space station."

* * *

The very same circular space station Riyo saw in Episode II and at the very end of Episode III comes into view, only more complete and properly built, as the Rouge Shadow heads straight towards it. The ship hovers for a moment inside the vicinity of the incomplete space station as Starkiller and Juno walk onto the open loading ramp.

"Keep the ship cloaked and wait beyond scanner range." He says to her.

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

"_There we go again._" Riyo thinks with annoyance.

"Well then maybe we're doing something right."

"Am I going to see you again?"

"I f I can free the Rebels, they're going to need extraction." He then turns to face Juno with a worried expression. "Probably not, no."

"Then I'll never need to live this down."

She goes right up to him and kisses him with a great deal of passion as he slowly begins to return it. If there were ever a last thing he would want to do before he might die, this would be it. He breaks off from her before looking at her, probably for the last time in his life.

"Goodbye, Juno."

He then lets himself drop from the ship, falling down several dozen feet through the bowels of the station before landing safely on his feet with his blue lightsaber active, ready to, for the first time, decide his own fate and destiny.

* * *

The leaders of the would be Rebellion stand before the Emperor in his royal throne room aboard the station. They all knew that if the horrid Sith Lord had his way, **none of them** would be leaving here alive.

"You are all traitors to the Empire."

"_Can you __**really**__ be a traitor to something if it's evil?_" Adam thinks sarcastically in his head.

"You will be interrogated, tortured, you **will **give me the names of your friends and allies... and then you will die." ( **He almost said that in a funny way if you watch it for yourselves**.)

"Our deaths will only rally others." Bail says to him.

"Your very **public **and **painful **executions will serve as an example to the rest of the galaxy."

Suddenly, Master Kota hears what almost sounds like the ringing of an elevator coming up.

"There may be a Rebellion yet."

A holoimage of Vader's former apprentice making his way closer to them appears above their heads.

"Lord Vader, deal with the boy."

Starkiller runs through the hallway to the Emperor's chamber as the main entrance door opens to show Vader igniting his saber, ready to stop him. The former Sith apprentice switches on his weapon in defense, prepared to avenge all who fell because of him, including him father.

"I've trained you well, but you **still **have much to learn."

"You have **nothing **left to teach me."

This was where the apprentice would truly best the master, as Vader and Starkiller dueled to both of their full potential, unfortunately, Vader's many cybernetic replacements added to his body after loosing both his legs and arm on Mustafar 17 years ago diminished his connection with the Force from what it was before, and Starkiller was **always **extremely strong in the Force, even when he was found by Vader as a child all those years ago. As their duel takes them closer and closer to the Emperor's throne room, Starkiller begins to turn the tide of the battle by sending three massive metal pipes down upon him, then jumps to where he lay as he weakly gets back up. He continues to swipe and slash with growing fury and anger to the point where he knocks off the Dark Lord's helmet revealing his battered and scarred face. He then lifts him up and charges straight towards him through a nearby window and onto the floor of the throne room.

Starkiller looks down towards his weakened former master, his breathing module creating raspy noises as evidence that he had sustained major damage. How ironic; he was **always **stronger than him from the moment he first laid eyes upon him as a boy, and he knew it too.

"Yes!" A voice from behind says as Starkiller turns to see the Emperor walking towards him. "Kill him! He was weak, broken. Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side."

"**NO!**"

Master Kota manages to rip the Sith Lord's saber from his and switches it on in an attempt to stop him, but is soon blasted onto the floor by a flood of Force Lightning by the sinister man. Kota screams in agony from the scorch of the burning lightning covering him.

"Help him!" Bail shouts to Starkiller who looks back to Vader and then to his dying Jedi mentor and friend.

This was here where he would make a decision that decided everything: should he take revenge on Vader for murdering his father and making literally his **entire life **a living hell of pain and suffering, or does he attack the Emperor and save Kota so that the leaders of the Rebellion will live to fight another day?

Thankfully, to the relief of Riyo and Asajj, Starkiller runs towards the Emperor and manages to engage him in combat, buying time for Kota to get away. The evil and twisted Sith Lord proves to be a challenge to the young Force user, even **without **his lightsaber. But, with will, courage and the power of the light on his side, he manages to lift the wicked ruler high above him and send him hurdling back towards the floor below. He looks down at his beaten foe, the man who had singlehandedly ruined his entire life as well as countless others.

"You were destined to destroy me... do it, give in to your hatred."

He activates his blue saber ready to comply before Kota puts a hand on his shoulder.

"He's beaten, let it go."

"It's a trick! He's stronger than you know and he deserves to die for what he's done to me."

"Maybe so, but if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began."

Riyo notices the blinded Jedi's choice of words. "_He knew... he knew all along._"

Taking in the Jedi's words, Starkiller turns off his saber sparring the Sith's life.

"Get Bail and the others out of here, I'll be right behind you." He says as the Rouge Shadow lands outside near their location.

But then, Sidious shoots a blast of lightning at Kota once more, before Starkiller himself puts his hands in the way of its path. He then sees a squad of Stormtroopers make their way inside to investigate the chaos.

"Go! Hurry!" He shouts to the Rebel leaders as they head off to board the Rouge Shadow.

"Protect the Senators!" He says to Bail and Kota before they too leave to escape.

Starkiller moves closer towards the Sith, using every ounce of his power to keep hold of the lightning burning at his hands and his insides, the pain of the fierce and raw power of the Dark Side eating away at him before he lets out a loud cry "**NOOOOOOAAAAAHHH!**"

A tremendous explosion envelopes the area with a blinding light. As the Rebels board the Rouge Shadow, Kota looks back with horror at what just happened, but soon joins the others on board the ship before it rockets away from the station now bearing a seemingly small burning patch around its center with smoke rising from it. The throne room lay in smoldering ruins with fires and rubble from the large energy blast that just occurred. Through the smoke, a battle damaged Vader walks slowly across the room to gaze down towards the unmoving body of his former apprentice, his eyes wide open but seemingly empty. He detected no life force coming from him which confirmed what he now saw.

"He is dead." He says as the Emperor walks beside him.

"Then he is now more powerful than ever, he was meant to **root out **the Rebels, not give them hope! His sacrifice will only inspire them."

"But now we know who they are. I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you always intended... Master."

"You must be relentless, Lord Vader. If even a **single **Rebel survives, this Alliance that we have unwittingly created will be our undoing."

Sidious leaves as Vader is left to look upon the corpse of his fallen apprentice, who despite all he had been through, died a Jedi this night.

* * *

The Alliance leaders gather inside a wooden hut on Kashyyyk, presumably the same one their fallen leader found days ago, to finally continue with their plan.

"Are we ready to finish what he started?" Bail asks the others with his daughter by his side.

They all nod in agreement.

"Then at last, the Rebel Alliance is born, here.. tonight."

"We need a flag to rally behind." Leia says. "A symbol, a symbol... of hope."

She wipes away some dust covering a stone table beside them bearing the same crescent shape image as Starkiller saw when he first returned to his homeworld.

Juno is seen nearby on a wooden balcony gazing up at the stars, trying to deal with the fact that Starkiller, the powerful Sith Apprentice turned Jedi and founder of the Alliance, the man she loved so much... was gone forever. Master Kota comes up behind her to attempt to comfort her, as he too was saddened by the lose of a friend who was like a Padawan to him.

"He's at last one with the Force." He says to her.

"You always knew who he was, didn't you?"

"I suspected, yes."

"Then why did you help us, after all the things we've done?"

"When he came to me in the bar, among all his dark thoughts, I glimpsed upon a bright spot, one beautiful thing he held onto... even at the end."

"What?"

"**You**."

* * *

The video ends with the girls taking in the amount of info they saw.

"So," Riyo says being the first to break the silence. "**This **is how the Alliance would be created, as an attempt to rid the Emperor of any enemies that would oppose his rule, which ironically would do the exact opposite. How strange."

"Fate works like that sometimes." Adam responds.

"What was Starkiller's **real **name by the way?" Asajj curiously asks.

"Well, though they only mention it in the novelization of the game, his real name was Galen Marek, son of former Jedi Knights Kento and Mallie Marek who left the Order during the Clone Wars and had their son on Kashyyyk. Their family crest is used for the symbol of the Alliance to show their dedication and loyalty to his cause. Vader and Sidious **may **have planned for the initial organization of the Rebellion to be used to gather their enemies in one spot, but in the end, it was Galen's choice to rescue them that ultimately led to it seeing the light of day. Though personally if you ask me, that choice to let Sidious live was a bad one. He could have **ended **the Empire right then and there without the need for a full out rebellion."

"Yes, but if he **had**, he would have wound up right back where he was: a slave to the Dark Side never to be free again." Riyo retorts.

"Only if he **wanted to**! He didn't necessarily **need **to rely on his hatred to destroy him, he simply could have done it in the name of the Light Side and then take control of the Empire to reorganize it back into the Republic. I'm sorry, Riyo, but I have to agree with what Master Windu said to Anakin in Episode III. Sidious is just **too **dangerous to the galaxy and everybody in it to be left alive. Even **if **we manage to gather evidence against him to the Senate, no cell in the galaxy will keep him held for long. Our best chance at saving **everybody** is to focus on our training so that **all of us **as a team will be able to face him and stop him."

"Then what's the point of us watching these movies and videos to begin with?" Asajj asks a little frustrated.

"Well, the **main **reason for it is so we can compile enough visual evidence of the present and the future to present to the Senate proving that their beloved Chancellor is a Sith Lord and responsible for **everything **and that the Jedi are completely innocent, that way, they'll be more compliant to having a deputy Chancellor being placed in charge until a peaceful transition can happen."

"Who do you suggest that deputy Chancellor be then?" Riyo asks.

"Well... I'd say Senator Organa would be a sound choice for the moment. He's kind, caring, and **won't **go mad with power to the point of starting another war."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Asajj says in agreement. "But who would be the appropriate candidate to take his place afterwords?"

"Well, I've thought about this for a long time, and even though we still have a lot to do before we get to that point... I think that Padmé should be elected."

"Really?" Riyo asks in surprise. "Padmé? As Chancellor?"

"Why **not**? She'd be perfect for the job! She's the last person we know who would go and start a war on **any **terms. The Republic was founded **not **as an institution to rule all others, but to keep the peace between all sentient life across the galaxy. We **all **know Padmé will strive to fully live up to that name as long as she is given the chance."

"I... I think you're right, Padmé **would **be the best candidate to lead the Senate, though there's no guarantee that will really happen in the future."

"Maybe so, but we can **try**. By the way, if you guys aren't too tried from watching the Force Unleashed, would you still be up to watching the first Star Wars movie of the second trilogy?"

"Episode IV?" Riyo asks.

"Yep, this movie takes place 19 years after Luke and Leia were born and 2 years after the Rebel Alliance is formed."

"Do they ever succeed in wounding the Empire to a great extent?" Asajj asks.

"Well, I don't want to give away too much, but if you guys watch it, you'll get your answers."

Asajj turns her head towards her Pantoran friend for her response.

"I'm okay with it, we need all the information we can get."

"Alright then, you two ladies take a seat on my bed and I'll be right back with the DVD."

**End of Ch 16. Ya know, I'm not gonna lie, more and more I find that majority of people, including myself, do not like the chs that focus on the movies and games. I don't like them because I have to rely on the dialogue of the material used to write a ch and it's not really my own words being said. I find the events _I _make myself to be much more stimulating to both my readers and I. But they have to be included to move the story along, so, whatcha gonna do? But anyways, next Ch will have Riyo, Asajj, the droids and me watch Episode IV A New Hope, which I am going to try and finish as soon as possible. I'm currently juggling THIS along with school and work so I'm not making any promises. Glad to be back and leave a review or two. Thx!**

**_JAC _^_^**


	18. Chapter 17: A Rebellion's Progress

**Too tired for intro. It's nearly 5, I haven't gotten an hour of sleep yet, let's just get this over with.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. George Lucas owns all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

New Year, New Saga, New Rules

Part 2: A Rebellion's Progress

Riyo and Asajj sit beside each other on the end of Adam's bed while he himself places the DVD disc containing the movie into the disc drive of his PS2 before taking a seat in his chair near his desk.

"Now just to give you guys a heads up, this film was made roughly around 40 years before Episodes I, II and II were, so it's gonna look slightly older and less visually entertaining than the ones we've seen so far."

"That's okay, we're not watching it for entertainment... well, not mostly." Riyo says holding the PS2 controller in her hands.

"Well, then press the button and let's get this started."

"Wait, I have a question" Asajj says speaking up. "Why does it always say "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away" at the beginning of each film? It technically isn't **a long time ago** at this point and it's not necessarily as **far, far away** as it was first suspected."

"Yeah, I'm kind of with Asajj on this, Adam. It doesn't really make sense anymore."

"Well.. I.. that was before you... and I didn't.. it made sense back when... ughhh! Just.. just start the film, damn it."

Riyo does as he asks, starting up the movie.

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

**Star Wars**

**Episode IV**

**A New Hope**

**It is a period of civil war.**

**Rebel spaceships, striking**

**from a hidden base, have won**

**their first victory against**

**the evil Galactic Empire.**

**During the battle, Rebel**

**spies managed to steal secret**

**plans to the Empire's**

**ultimate weapon, the DEATH **

**STAR, an armored space**

**station with enough power**

**to destroy an entire planet.**

**Pursued by the Empire's**

**sinister agents, Princess**

**Leia races home aboard her**

**starship, custodian of the**

**stolen plans that can save her **

**people and restore**

**freedom to the galaxy... **

The desert world of Tatooine comes into view as the Corellian Corvette known as the T_antive IV _races across the screen pursued by an Imperial Star Destroyer called the D_evastator _sending shots of blaster fire at the smaller craft in an attempt to cease their escape. Suddenly, a stray shot hits the upper top of the ship giving off sparks of discharge from the impact. Inside the ship, C-3P0, while walking along side his astromech counterpart R2-D2, feels the shockwave from the previous blast taken. An alarm sounds off as dozens of Rebel soldiers prepare for combat. Just then, a loud muffled explosion is heard on board the ship

"Did you hear that?" 3P0 asks R2 who beeps in response.

"They shut down the main reactor, we'll be destroyed for sure! This is madness!"

Even with his memory from 19 years ago erased, the golden plated protocol droid was still his nervous over dramatic self. Several troopers position themselves near the docking door, ready to fend off boarding Imperial troops.

"We're doomed." 3P0 says worried to which R2 beeps something.

"Hey MK," Adam says to his battle droid friend. "Would you mind translating R2's beeps and whistles? It would help to understand conversations with him better."

"Of course. Right now he's saying "There might still be time left for Princess Leia to get away."

"There'll be no escape for the princess this time." 3P0 responds.

"I hope you're wrong about that."

Suddenly, a loud noise occurs above them.

"What's that?" 3P0 says turning his head up in the direction of the noise.

All of the troops near the door do them same with concern. Outside, the Star Destroyer begins to lower itself closer towards the comparably miniscule craft which is then pulled into the D_evastator's _docking bay. A series of loud banging and reverberating noises are heard before some activity is heard behind the docking door. Just then, bright sparks are seen casing the sides of the entrance before it explodes in a fiery blast. Through the smoke of the explosion, Stormtroopers are seen entering and opening fire on the Rebel soldiers as they quickly do the same. Several men on each side are killed in the large and dangerous gun fight in the hallways of the ship. After sustaining many casualties, the Rebel troops are forced to retreat down the halls with the Imperials giving pursuit. In another part of the ship, 3P0 and R2 stand at the entrance of a door just as the fleeing Rebels come running through the hall with the Stormtroopers firing at them mercilessly. The two droids quickly head towards the doorway opposite of them, miraculously not being hit by the rapid fire of blaster shots. Eventually, the remaining Rebels left alive are forced back further down the ship through the smoke and fog caused by the battle. Just then, a new figure walks through the docking door and onto the ship. The Sith Lord Darth Vader, once known as the proud and selfless Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, surveys the carnage and death caused by the previous gun fight. Riyo and Asajj could hardly believe that behind that evil, black emotionless mask was the mangled and scarred face of a once great and noble Jedi. Now, he was a shell of his former self, a poor, wounded broken man who believed his life served no purpose anymore but to loyally serve the Empire and destroy the Rebellion. After looking around the area for survivors of the battle, he continues on through the ship for the object he seeked.

* * *

"I understand my mission, Princess" R2 says as a hand inserts a sort of flat data drive into his system. "I will not fail you."

"R2-D2, where are you?" 3P0 calls out for his lost friend.

He then sights what appears to be R2 next to a white robed figure inserting something inside of him before quickly running off.

"At last! Where have you been?"

"Places."

"They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel, smashed into who knows what!"

R2 then rolls off in another direction from his gold plated friend.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?"

"To a way off this ship. Just follow me."

As the two droids head off, the unmistakable face of Princess Leia is seen hiding behind the way of the hallway, hoping those two droids would exit the ship in time.

* * *

A group of Rebel soldiers and droids are lead through the hallways of the ship by a squadron of Stormtroopers as prisoners. In another part of the ship, Darth Vader is seen choking Captain Raymus Antilles before a trooper comes next to him.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer." The trooper says.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Vader demands of the choking captain. "What have you done with those plans?"

Vader then raises him further from the floor until his feet no longer touched it.

"We intercepted no transmissions!" He says lying as his voice strained and cracked. (**Really don't know how to describe being chocked, I know how it would s**_**ound,**_** but not what words to describe it with.**) "This is a consular ship! We're on a diplomatic mission!"

"If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador?"

Cracking and gurgling noises are heard from the Captain's mouth and throat before Vader throws his body towards the wall behind him as it impacts with it before falling to the ground, lifeless and with no movements at all.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers, I want them ALIVE!"

It was frightening and disturbing to the girls to see how ruthless and cruel Anakin has become since his turning to the Dark Side. It was like he had become a completely different person.

A group of Stormtroopers investigate some areas of the ship as Leia looks over to find an escape root, only to find it blocked by Imperial soldiers. Just as one turns his head around, Leia attempts to return to cover to prevent being found, but it was too late.

"There's one. Set for stun."

She then fires upon the same trooper that said this before turning to run. Another fires a blue stun ray upon her, causing the princess to fall to the ground unconscious.

"She'll be alright, inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."

"Here they are." R2 says slowly making his way towards one of the escape pods docked nearby.

"Hey!" 3P0 calls out to him. "You're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure."

The blue droid, not known for obeying 3P0's warnings in the past, ignores him and activates the pod which opens the door leading to it.

"You are such a mindless philosopher, you know that?"

"Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you."

"I was given a secret mission to keep the plans safe. Now get in here!"

"Secret mission? What plans? What are talking about? I'm not getting in there."

A stray blaster shot hits a wall near the gold protocol droid startling him a bit.

"It's either that or them. Your pick."

"I'm going to regret this." 3P0 says ducking into the small area of the pod as the door closes in on them.

The pod is then shot from the ejector of the ship and out into the dark area of space.

"There goes another one." A gunner on board the D_evastator s_ays to his copilot getting ready to shoot it down.

"Hold your fire. There's no life forms. It must have shot-circuited."

(**Top class operatives the Empire has to come to that conclusion THAT quick. "Oh, I'm sure there are no droids that might have jettisoned the pod instead, it's all the gun's fault!"**)

"That's funny. The damage doesn't look as bad from out here." 3P0 comments on the fading Corellian Corvette while the pod drifts through space.

"Huh, that's just weird." R2 says in response.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"Uh.. not really."

"Oh"

The small metal pod continues to drift towards the nearby planet away from the clutches of the Imperial forces seeking the information they now hold.

* * *

Back on board the T_antive IV,_ Leia is brought by several Stormtroopers to meet face to face with a familiar figure. (**I say**_** figure **_**because I'm almost sure that most people don't know who or w**_**hat **_**the hell Vader really is. All they know is that it's a scary thing in a black suit that can choke you with his mind if you screw with him.**)

"Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold." The princess says to the Sith Lord. "The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic.."

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness." Vader says interrupting her. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!"

The princess is ushered away by the troops guarding her while Vader walks down the ship accompanied by an Imperial Officer.

"Holding her is dangerous. If world of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now, she is my only link to finding their secret base."

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything."

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal, and then inform the Senate that all aboard were killed."

"Lord Vader," Another officer says walking up to the Sith Lord. "the battle station plans are not aboard this ship, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life-forms were aboard."

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them, see to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The two droids wander through the bleak and desolate dunes of Tatooine, not knowing which way to go next. It was rather ironic that 3P0 was on the very same planet he was assembled on years ago by his once caring and kind maker, but yet did not recognize it anymore.

"Did they erase R2's memory as well?" Riyo asks Adam.

"No, they left his memory intact, either because he could keep secrets much better than 3P0 or they thought he didn't know a lot to begin with." He replies.

"How did we get into this mess?" 3P0 asks a little frustrated. "I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life."

"Don't stop now, we need to keep going." R2 says to him.

"I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen."

"We're in the middle of a desert, genius!"

3P0 ignores his friend's comment as he stops to look at their surroundings. Mounds of sand as far as the eye can see cover the area with no sign of life at all.

"What a desolate place this is."

"Tatooine usually isn't a resort planet. C'mon! This way!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"South."

"We'll, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier."

"If you say so."

"What makes you think there are settlements over there?"

"It's all to do with latitude and direction."

"Don't get technical with me."

"I have to go over there! My mission depends on it!"

"What mission? What are you talking about?"

"The plans? The plans to the really deadly space station we stole from the Empire? Ring any bells, Goldey?"

"I've just about had enough of you. Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile!" He says before kicking him in his back.

"Ow!"

"And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it." He says turning and leaving behind him.

"Fine, go out there and get yourself trashed, what do I care?" He says watching his old friend leave before turning his dome shaped head around not to look at him.

He then quickly rotates it back to look at 3P0, worried for his safety if he leaves.

"gh.. ughh! If you go out there, YOU'LL DIE!" He shouts to 3P0 who turns back around.

"No more adventures! I'm not going that way."

"You... idiot. Fine, I'm the one who's gonna save the Alliance, just like I save you every single time."

The blue droid rolls off away from his gold counterpart to continue on with his mission.

* * *

3P0 crosses over a dune of sand continuing to look for civilization without R2's help. He didn't understand his reasons for going towards the rocky parts of the planet or about his so called "secret mission", and he personally didn't want to. All that matter to him was finding signs of settlements before he deactivated from overheating... or worse.

"That malfunctioning little twerp! This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better."

Just then, he spots what appears to be a transport out in the distance giving off a flashing signal light of some kind.

"Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved! OVER HERE! HEY! HEEEEY! HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

* * *

"Wow, just as deserted and desolate as I remember." R2 says to himself while rolling through the rocky canyons of the Jundland Wastes.

Unknown to R2, a pair of bright orange eyes are seen in a dark hole under a collapsed rock. "What does 3P0 know about where to go on this planet? He's the one who had his memory of the place wiped! I've saved his gold plated pampered ass more times than I can count, but does he ever thank me? NOOO!"

While the little droid talks to himself, a small brown hooded figure with the same orange eyes as before peeks its head over a cliffside above him.

"It's always "Stop doing that, R2! Be more obedient, R2. Stick to you programming R.." wait."

He stops rolling to turn his head around, felling as if he was being watched. The figure quickly ducks back down to avoid being seen.

"Hello?"

Nearby, a small pile of rocks fall down from the edge of a small cliff.

"Just keep calm, R2. It was probably the wind, blowing the rocks down."

He then continues rolling through the canyon trying his best not to worry. "I just need to concentrate on my mission and get these plans to Obi-Wan.. assuming I can find him that is."

"R2's searching for Obi-Wan?" Riyo says surprised at MK's translation.

"Yeah, but that's not revealed in the movie until later." Adam says to her.

"Should I stop translating then?" MK asks.

"No, no, by all means, keep going, I'm actually glad to understand what R2's saying for once."

"Okay then."

A couple of the hooded figures, now recognized as Jawas, whisper to each other as they hide inside a hole nearby the droid. "Hope he hasn't been too lonely by himself here." The droid says getting closer towards the Jawas's hiding place. "I guess the only thing he would have to worry about is not getting any kind of acti.."

A Jawa shouts in Jawaese before shooting the droid with a stunning beam of some kind.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! SYSTEMS.. SHUTTING DOWN... This.. can't be.. happening..."

The deactivated droid then loudly falls to the ground face down. The Jawa who shot R2 looks to see if the droid is fully deactivated then calls out something in Jawaese, (Ootini!) calling dozens of other Jawas to help him. They all carefully as a group lift the heavy droid up and begin to carry him away to their Sandcrawler.

R2 drops into the junk littered inside of the Sandcrawler where several other droids notice the new arrival to their band of captives. Suddenly, R2 reactivates and comes to.

"Huh? What the?"

"Good to see you're awake." A silver protocol droid with an unnerving headpiece says.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're on board a Jawa Sandcrawler, a prisoner for them to sell to the highest bidder." says R5-D4, an astromech like R2, but with a more cap shaped head.

"You're never getting off this transport unless you're being sold to someone else." A weird binocular eyed droid says to him.

R2 decides to travel around the inside of the craft, possibly to find a way out. He instead comes across a familiar face. "R2?"

"3P0?"

"R2-D2, it is you! It is you!"

"It is me! It is me!" R2 says back happy to see his old friend was still in one piece as the Sandcrawler continues on through the nighttime desert.

* * *

A squad of Stormtroopers investigate the desert area where the escape pod crashed, some riding on the backs of Dewbacks, large bipedal reptiles native to Tatooine.

"Wait a minute," Riyo says outloud. "I thought you said this movie wasn't as flashy and visually entertaining as the prequels. Those Dewbacks look like they're digitally rendered."

"Yeah, this version of the film is a special edition featuring new CGI graphics and added scenes. Lucas did that for the film series's 20th anniversary."

"Oh, they look nice."

"I know right? Some fans complain that the CGI effects ruined the series. It's a saga for a newer generation, they just grew up with the older one, which is understandable, but they need to stop arguing amongst themselves and remember we're all fans."

(**You know who you are.**) "Yeah, not that your speech on fandom isn't stimulating, but can we please just watch the movie?" Asajj says a bit annoyed.

"Alright, sure."

"Someone was in the pod." One trooper says. "The tracks go off in this direction."

"Look, sir, droids." Another says holding some sort of golden ring in his hand.

* * *

The massive Sandcrawler continues on through the morning sands of Tatooine before the engines begin to die down.

"We stopped." 3P0 says then turning to his "sleeping" astromech friend.

"Wake up. Wake up!" He says pushing him slightly.

"Ah! Oh man, I had a really weird dream that we were attacked by Imperials, we crash landed on Tatooine and then we were captured by Jaw... oh, crap."

The door to the large transport opens as the Jawas gather all the other droids for some reason. "We're doomed." 3P0 says with worry. "Do you think they'll melt us down?"

"Heh, I'm not the one made out of solid gold. But you on the other hand..."

A Jawa then approaches the two droids, examines them a bit before leaving just as another one points towards 3P0 to follow them.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?"

"We should hope so!"

The mass of droids aboard the Sandcrawler are brought out and organized in a neat line, ranging from humanoid designs to obscure and abstract looking models. The scene then zooms out to show the area to be the Lars Homestead as seen in Episodes II and III. The leader Jawa meets with an aged Owen Lars and a boy around 19 years old with dirty blonde hair bearing a striking resemblance to Anakin.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." Owen says to the Jawa as they prepare to inspect the droids up for sale.

"Wait, is that...?" Riyo says before an elderly female voice calls out "Luke! Luke!"

Riyo's suspicions were then proven. This was indeed Anakin's only son, Luke Skywalker. The young boy runs over towards the opening to the courtyard inside the Homestead to see his beloved Aunt Beru.

"Luke, tell your uncle if he gets a translator, be sure it speaks Bocce."

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him." He replies.

The last time Riyo had gotten a glimpse of Luke was when he first born, now he was a grown young man who looked so much like his father. Owen and the lead Jawa go over choices of droids to by before he stops upon 3P0

"You. I suppose your programmed for etiquette and protocol." He says to the droid.

Clearly, he did not recognize the same droid that served his father and stepmother long ago, as neither did 3P0 with him.

"Protocol? Why, it's my primary function, sir. I am well versed in all the customs..."

"I have no need for a protocol droid."

"Of course you haven't, sir. Not in an environment such as this. That is why I have been programmed..."

"What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

"Vaporators? Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters, very similar to your vaporators in most respects."

"Can you speak Bocce?"

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language to me. I was fluent in.."

"Yeah, all right. Shut up. I'll take this one."

"Shutting up, sir."

"Luke!" Owen says calling to his nephew as he comes near his side. "Take these too over to the garage, will you? I want them cleaned up before dinner."

"But I was going into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters."

(**And NO, those are NOT the names of strippers! Jeez, you guys have been taking WAY too much stuff out of Robot Chicken.**)

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now, c'mon. Get to it."

"Alright. C'mon." Luke says to 3P0.

"Wait, they're not taking me too?" R2 says to himself.

"And the red one. C'mon"

"What? Who? Me?" R5 beeps.

"Well, come on, red. Let's go."

"Well, okay, I have a bad motivator, but you're the master."

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" R2 yells getting Luke and 3P0's attention. "3P0! Put in a good word for me! Tell him I can..."

But R2 is stopped short as a Jawa activates the restraining bolt placed upon him.

"OW!"

The gold plated droid sadly looks back at his counterpart before turning to leave.

"Goodbye..." R2 sadly beeps.

But just then, a piece of R5 shoots out of him resulting in a cloud of steam covering his body. "AH! CRAP! I knew this was gonna happen, there goes my motivator!."

The R5 line of astromech droids were notorious for having technical failures such as these.

"Uncle Owen!"

"Yeah?"

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look."

"Hey, what are you trying to push on us?" Owen says as he argues with the lead Jawa.

"Hey! Take me! I'm not a complete piece of garbage like that droid!" R2 shouts to Luke and 3P0 taking advantage of the situation.

"Excuse me sir," 3P0 says to Luke. "But that R2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain."

"Uncle Owen!"

"Yeah?"

"What about that one?"

"What about that blue one?" He says to the Jawas. "We'll take that one."

The Jawas then rush to take back the faulty droid they had sold to the moisture farmers.

"Yeah, take this one away."

"I'm sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes."

"Thank the Force I'm saved!" R2 says rolling up to Luke and 3P0. "Hello."

"Ok, let's go." Luke says heading back inside the house.

"Now, don't you forget this." 3P0 says to his blue friend. "Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity."

"It's beyond mine too!"

* * *

3P0 is slowly lowered into a tub of hot oil for a long overdue oil bath while Luke works on cleaning R2 himself.

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good! I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move."

"It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right, I'm never gonna get out of here!" He shouts complaining about how his Uncle keeps him working on the farm every season and never lets him sign up for the Imperial Academy.

(**That's another thing, it's the IMPERIAL Academy, as in "Run by the Empire." Who in their right mind would want to go there!**)

Strangely enough, this inability to leave Tatooine was the exact same problem his father had when he was young. Little did Luke know, like his father, his life would soon be changed forever. "Is there anything I might do to help?" 3P0 asks.

"No. Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest or teleport me off this rock."

"Hehe, yeah, we call dibs on altering time." Adam jokingly says to Riyo who giggles in response.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things, not on this planet, anyway. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on."

"Well," Luke says working on R2. "If there's a bright center to this universe, you're on the planet it's farthest from."

"I see, sir."

"You can call me Luke."

"I see, Sir Luke."

"Ha ha! Just Luke."

"Oh... and I am 3P0, human-cyborg relations." The droid says rising from the tub. "And this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

"Hello."

"You look A LOT like your father... did." R2 says to him. (**Yes, I'm aware that's NOT what he said to him, but Luke doesn't understand him, so what's the harm?**)

"You got a lot of carbon scoring here. Looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

(**You have NO idea, Luke.**)

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all."

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" Luke says with surprise getting up to face the droid directly.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir."

"And how ironic we end up serving Anakin's kid, huh?"

"Have you been in many battles?"

"Several, I think. Actually there's not much to tell."

(**Not in HIM anymore, there isn't.**)

"I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyway."

"Ugh, well, my little friend," Luke says trying to pry something out of R2's body.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"You got something jammed in here real good. Were you in a Starcruiser or..."

Suddenly, Luke is thrown off of R2 as a hologram of a young woman is projected at his feet saying "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"What's this?"

"What is what?"

"What is what? He asked you a question. What is that?" 3P0 responds.

The message continues to play back the same part over and over again.

"That's.. just old data malfunctioning. No big deal."

"Oh, he says it's nothing, sir, merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind."

"Who is she? She's beautiful."

(**Ugh! Creepy! If you knew WHO she was, you wouldn't be thinking that.**)

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, I believe." 3P0 says clearly not recognizing Princess Leia.

"He doesn't recognize Leia?" Riyo asks.

"Maybe," Adam answers. "It's possible 3P0 never met her until this episode, we know R2 did, but I'm not really sure."

"Our captain was attached..."

"Is there anymore to this recording?"

"No, there isn't! The End!"

"Behave yourself, R2. You're going to get us into trouble. It's all right. You can trust him. He's our new master."

"Ok, the truth is: I'm the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of this planet, this is a private message for him."

"He says that he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts, and it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir, I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles. But with all we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric."

"No more eccentric than you."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wonder if she means old Ben Kenobi." Luke says to himself.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?"

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben live out beyond the Dune Sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit."

Luke takes a look back at the still playing recording playing the same line as before with concern.

"I wonder who she is? Sounds like she's in trouble. I better play back the whole thing." He says walking towards R2.

"WAIT! The restraining bolt short-circuited my recording system. If you remove it, then I might be able to play back the whole thing."

"He says the restraining bolt has short-circuited his recording system." 3P0 translates. "He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording."

"Oh, yeah. Well..." Luke says getting a tool out to do just that. "I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this thing off."

He then pushes hard onto the metal bolt to remove it. "O.k...There you go!" He says as he takes off the bolt with a pop.

But to his shock, the image of the girl before him disappears. "Wait a minute! Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message!"

"What message?"

"What message?" 3P0 says slamming his hand onto R2's head.

"OW!"

"The one you've just been playing! The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards."

"Luke! Luke!" Beru calls out to her nephew.

"All right, I'll be there, Aunt Beru!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter."

"Here," Luke says handing the droid the tool in his hand. "See what you can do with him. I'll be right back."

He then runs out a nearby exit of the garage to meet with his Aunt.

"Well, that was a close one."

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him." 3P0 says to R2 a bit angry.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"No, I don't think he likes you at all."

"Well, what about you?"

"No, I don't like you either." He says turning his back on him.

"What else is new?"

* * *

Luke walks into the dinning room as his aunt and uncle set food on the table with him taking a seat left of Owen.

"You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen." He says to them.

"What makes you think that?" Owen asks him.

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Beru's eyes quickly shift towards her husbands with concern upon hearing that name. Owen's also show signs of nervousness after hearing the name of the Jedi who was responsible for bringing their nephew to them as a baby.

"I thought he might have meant old Ben." Luke continues. "Do you know who he's talking about?"

"Mm-mm." Owen mutters lying.

"I wonder if he's related to Ben."

"That wizard's just a crazy old man." Owen says to his nephew. "Tomorrow, I want you to take the R2 unit to Anchorhead and have its memory erased. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now. "

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?"

"He won't. I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father."

"He knew my father?"

"I told you to forget it." Owen says to him sternly. "Your only concern is to prepare those new droids for tomorrow. In the morning, I want them up there on the south ridge working on those condensers."

"Yes, sir."

A short silence falls upon the small family before Luke decides to speak up again.

"I think those new droids are gonna work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement... about me staying on another season? And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year."

"You mean the next semester before the harvest?"

"Sure. There's more than enough droids."

"Harvest is when I need you the most. It's only one season more. This year we'll make enough on the harvest that I'll be able to hire more hands and then you can go to the Academy next year. You must understand I need you here, Luke."

"But it's a whole 'nother year!"

"Look, it's only one more season."

"Yeah, that's what you said when Biggs and Tank left." He says getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Beru asks.

"Looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to go finish cleaning those droids."

He then runs out of the dinning room and out of sight.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him."

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise."

"Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Luke walks out from the dome shaped hovel in frustration about what he had been told, his uncle had still refused to let him apply to the Academy to join his friends just he did before, but why? Why was it that he was forced to live on a desolate unyielding world like this for the rest of his life? Did it have something to do with his father or Ben Kenobi? Filled with resent and sadness, the young man gazes out towards the twilight horizon to see the twin suns of Tatooine set in the distance. Would he ever find something better than the life he's lived out here? Would he ever find adventure, excitement and most of all, purpose in his life? Luke walks through the area of the garage before pulling out a hand held remote for switching on the droids. After pressing a button, he hears 3P0 let out a surprised grunt near a large piece of machinery.

"What are you doing hiding back there?" Luke asks the droid.

"It wasn't my fault, sir! Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning. Kept babbling on about his mission."

After taking a quick glace around the garage, Luke finally understands what the gold droid was trying to say: R2 had gone missing.

"Oh, no." Luke lets out just before running out of the garage with 3P0 following slowly behind.

Heading out into the mid-night area outside, Luke takes out his pair of electrobinoculars to survey the area ahead for any sign of R2.

"That R2 unit has always been a problem." 3P0 says behind his master. "These astro droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times."

"How could I be so stupid?" Luke says in frustration.

HE was the one who was foolish enough to believe R2's lie about removing the restraining bolt in the first place! Now because of him, he's gone.

"He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!"

"Pardon me sir, but couldn't we go after him?"

"It's too dangerous with all the Sand People around. We'll have to wait until morning."

"Luke!" Owen shouts off-screen from inside the house. "I'm shutting the power down!"

"Alright! I'll be there in a few minutes!" he shouts back. "Boy, am I gonna get it. Ya know, that little droid's going to cause me a lotta trouble."

"Oh, he excels at that sir."

The young blonde haired boy and his droid head back towards the house, one way or another, they would find R2, hopefully still in one piece.

* * *

The Lars family X-34 landspeeder races through the morning sands of Tatooine in search of the lost little astromech who ran away.

"Lookit, there's a droid on the scanner. Dead ahead." Luke says to 3P0 who resides in the pilot's seat of the vehicle. "It might be our little R2 unit. Hit the accelerator!"

As the speeder speeds along the rocky walls of the Jundland Wastes, a Tusken Raider scout accompanied by another right beside him track its movement carefully. As the first watches the speeder through the scope of his sniper blaster, he speaks to his ally in their native Tusken language before they quickly head off. The two head back to their hunting party as they mount a group of Banthas ready to pursue the new invader to their territory. Luke and 3P0 find R2 hobbling slowly through a rocky field.

"Hey, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Luke says blocking the droid's path.

"I NEED to get to Obi-Wan!"

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now." 3P0 says to his counterpart. "We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish."

"Maybe if you'd listen to me for once in your life..."

"And don't talk to me of your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here!"

"No. It's all right, but I think we'd better go."

"WAIT!"

"What's wrong with him now?"

"I'm picking up activity coming from the southeast!"

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast." 3P0 translates to Luke.

"Sand People, or worse." Luke says grabbing his blaster rifle from the hood of the speeder. "C'mon, let's go have a look."

3P0 looks over towards his master a bit dumbfounded by his command.

"C'mon!"

The gold droid quickly follows.

* * *

A view through electrobinoculars zooms in on a small group of saddled Banthas of in the distance. "Well," Luke says gazing down upon them with 3P0 standing behind him. "There are two Banthas down there, but I don't see any.. wait a second."

A lone Tusken Raider appears off two the right in Luke's view.

"They're Sand People, all right. I can see one of them now."

Suddenly, a rising object blocks the boys gaze below as he quickly looks up to see a Tusken Raider howling at him angrily in Tusken. 3P0 lets out a too human-like yell as he accidentally falls over out of view, leaving Luke to deal with the angry Tatooine native alone. The warrior knocks him over with his gaffi-stick onto his back as he jumps down in a lunge towards him which Luke manages to dodge, it was good to know he inherited his father's lifesaving reflexes. Luke continues to dodge every attack made by the Tusken before he raises his weapon high above his head while yelling loudly. The screen then cuts to a rocky mesa with sounds of Tusken howling and warcries echoing through the area. R2 is shown hiding inside a small opening underneath a rock formation where the speeder lay outside.

"Not good." He says to himself with fear.

A group of no less than three Tuskens drag Luke's unconscious body across the stony ground before dropping him and quickly heading over to the speeder to scavenge for spare parts.

"Luke? Oh, Force... oh, this isn't good. What now?"

Suddenly, the sound of a Krayt Dragon hunting cry draws the Tusken's view toward the left in the distance.

"Now what?" R2 says with worry.

The image of a strange figure coming towards them comes into view. Fearing the worst, the Sand People quickly drop what they are doing and turn tail and run the opposite direction.

"What.. the hell?"

The mysterious figure makes his way closer towards the speeder before kneeling down towards Luke, raising a human hand toward his forehead apparently checking his vital signs.

"Wait.. could it be?"

The cloaked figure then removes its hood to show an aged Obi-Wan Kenobi looking towards R2. Riyo gasps upon seeing the face of her beloved Jedi friend now aged and changed by time. Even having aged considerably, Asajj could recognize the legendary Jedi's face anywhere. The years spent on Tatooine had not been kind to him. His face seemed slightly old and withered and his hair and trademark beard were now a grayish white.

"Hello, there." He says in a slightly aged voice towards the familiar astromech droid he served beside loyally in the Clone Wars.

(**Remember what I said back in Ch 14? I do my research for this kind of stuff.**)

"Who are you?" R2 asks the mysterious elderly man.

"Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid."

"Yeah, kind of hard to do when your master is lying unconscious."

Obi-Wan then looks down at the knocked out boy he brought upon himself to watch over.

(**Doing a lousy job up until this point.**)

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be alright."

Then, as if on cue, Luke begins to stir slightly before raising his head up weakly and slowly raising himself up with Obi-Wan supporting him.

"Rest, easy, son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece."

After shaking his head for a second, the young boy looks up toward the face of his rescuer. "Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy, am I glad to see you." Luke says gratefully as R2 slowly heads toward the two now no longer sensing danger coming from the new old man.

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly." The older man says while helping Luke to his feet.

"Pshh, no kidding!" R2 says outloud.

"Tell me, young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

"This little droid."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"I think he's searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before."

"Hehe." R2 electronically chuckles.

"Uh, he claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?"

The old man's eyes widen with shock to have heard that name in so many years.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi..." He says in shock to how long it's been since he's used his own name outloud. "Obi-Wan... now, that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time."

"I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead... not yet."

"You know him?"

"Well, of course I know him. He's me."

"YES! I knew I'd find you here, you old nerfherder!" R2 shouts in happiness to be with his old Jedi friend again.

Luke meanwhile is bombarded by shock and surprise to hear this accusation.

"I.. haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born."

"Well, then the droid does belong to you."

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid." He says while glancing over towards R2.

Even after all this time, his old droid friend was still as adventurous and brave as his former master.

"Well, you know me." R2 says to him.

"Very interesting."

The cries of Tuskens then cause Obi-Wan to raise his head in concern.

"I think we better get indoors. The Sand People are easily startled, but they'll soon be back, and in greater numbers."

"Wait! Where's 3P0? I haven't seen him since him and you went to check for Sand People." R2 says to Luke who manages to understand what R2 is trying to convey to him.

"3P0." Luke says with fear.

After checking the last place he'd been seen, only his detached right arm is found, raising concern for his well-being. Closer observation reveals his form lying not too far from his arm as Luke and Obi-Wan lift up the droid into view.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step." 3P0 says obviously having shut down after falling over as the Tusken Raider from before was attacking Luke.

"Yeah, ya think?" R2 responds.

"Can you stand?" Luke asks. "We've got to get out of here before the Sand People return."

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I"m done for."

"Overdramatic as usual." R2 says.

"No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?"

"Quickly," Obi-Wan says to him. "They're on the move."

The two then lift up the gold plated droid in a hurry to leave quickly before Sand People reinforcements arrive.

* * *

Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids head to the Jedi's moderately sized house located on the southwestern edge of the Dune Sea.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars." Luke says to Obi-Wan as he tends to 3P0's recently detached arm. "He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought you should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."

"He was the best starpilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself."

This one remark earns a happy smile out of Luke.

"And he was a good friend. Which reminds me," Obi-Wan says getting up and moving towards a security container. "I have something here for you."

"I think I know what_ that _is." R2 says in a singsongy tone.

Obi-Wan opens the chest with an electronic beep.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. " He pulls out a similar metal cylinder from the chest which he holds in his hand. "He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while." 3P0 says to Luke.

"Sure, go ahead."

Luke gets up from his seat to get a closer look at Obi-Wan's gift.

"What is it?"

"Wait, it is it!" R2 says.

"It's your father's lightsaber." He answers handing it to Luke. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster."

Luke switches the weapon on with the familiar hiss sound as a brilliant light-blue blade appears before him.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized age." Obi-Wan says as Luke lightly waves the blade around in wonder. "For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic, before the dark times... before the Empire."

Luke switches off the saber and takes a seat back where he sat before asking a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"How did my father die?"

Obi-Wan appears hesitant to answer the young boy's question. Images from that terrible day he dueled Anakin on Mustafar come into mind, images he fought so desperately to let go of.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father."

While Luke seems to interpret the Jedi Master's answer in one way, Riyo, Adam and Asajj understand the true meaning behind Obi-Wan's choice of words.

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

"The Force?"

"Well, the Force is what give a Jedi his power."

(**Just "his"? No her in there? Way to be politically correct, George.**)

"It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together."

"Hey, Obi-Wan," R2 says to him getting his attention. "I have an urgent message for you, it's why we're all out here in the first place."

"Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

"Doesn't he even recognize R2 and 3P0?" Riyo asks Adam.

"Oh, he does, he just feels that information is best kept secret, regarding about Luke's father and his sister." Adam replies.

"Oh, I see then."

Obi-Wan pats R2 on his domed head and the holo-image of Princess Leia appears projected onto a small table nearby in front of them.

"I saw part of the message he was..."

"I seem to have found it."

"General Kenobi," Leia begins to say. "Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in the struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. My ship has fallen under attack, and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen after hearing the word Alderaan be said. This was indeed Padmé's only daughter and Luke's secret twin sister. He was amazed how much she looked and sounded like her beloved mother.

"I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

The message ends, leaving the surprised Jedi at a loss for words. Luke was also a bit silent after hearing the information he just heard. The fight had finally reached Tatooine, and Obi-Wan's presence here would soon be discovered as well if he didn't act quick enough. Not to mention that the daughter of his beloved and cherished friend was now at the mercy of the Empire. It was time, time to re-enter the field of battle and to enact the plan Senator Organa, Master Yoda and him had made long ago. He turns his head over to Luke before saying to him

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to get home. It's late. I'm in for it as it is." Luke says with great indifference that even shocks Obi-Wan to a degree.

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

Luke looks back at the pleading Jedi with great regret.

"I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it."

(**Yet he was willing to apply to a military academy r**_**un **_**by the Empire. Seriously, where's the logic in that?**)

"But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking."

Luke lets out a frustrated sigh after hearing his uncle mentioned. What would he say after learning what transpired here?

"My uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this?"

"Learn about the Force, Luke."

The young boy shakes his head racked with enough frustration and worry, that even the three teens watching him on screen could sense his concern, Force Sensitive or not. His life in the course of just two days had been turned upside down with information about his father he was told was dead, a mystical energy field that he could control and of a Princess that needed his help. In all honesty, who would take all this knowledge lightly?

(**Me... This story is basically what I would do if by some logic defying miracle that the universe of Star Wars was discovered to be real and I had prior knowledge of it. I'd says yes in a heartbeat. I'm a very sad man, I know.**)

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead." Luke says to Obi-Wan. "You can get a transport to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel is right, of course."

* * *

The larger than life space station seen in Force Unleashed, now identified as the Death Star, orbits a massive amount of space as a Star Destroyer, most likely the D_evastator,_ heads en-route towards it. The scene cuts to a conference room on board the station where the commanders of the Death Star along with several other Imperial leaders met to discuss the situation with their massive weapons "missing" blueprints.

"Until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable." High General Cassio Tagge says addressing Admiral Conan Antonio Motti with rising concern.

(**Hey! Another Earth name in Star Wars! Two even! I didn't even have to spell-check the first two.**)

"The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station." The Admiral confidently replies.

"The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate..."

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us." Says an aged man whom Riyo instantly recognizes as Captain Wilhuff Tarkin who steps into the conference room followed closely behind by Vader.

Not a shock that he ended up finding a place among the Empire's ranks with his ruthless and ambitious personality. "I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the old Republic have been swept away."

"WHAT!" Riyo shouts loudly in a great amount of shock and anger, forgetting that she was sitting right next to Asajj.

"OW! Riyo! Right next to you here." She says a bit irritated.

"Sorry, it's just after so much Sidious has done to the galaxy and the Republic already, and NOW he takes away M_Y JOB_! And one can only imagine what Padmé would do if she was alive to see this."

"Technically, she.."

"STILL IS! Yes, I know. You've made that perfectly clear on a number of occasions already."

"Hey, whoa! What's gotten into you?" Adam asks his girlfriend a bit concerned.

The only time she ever came close to being this angry with him was back in December the night before they met Asajj, but she had a good reason to be upset with him then. Riyo looks towards her surprised boyfriend soon showing an expression of pure guilt and regret.

"Adam.. I'm really sorry.. I. I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry with what Sidious has done.. or will do, that I just... I just lost myself for a moment."

"It's ok, Riyo. Believe me, I'm just as upset as your are, but we need to keep our anger in check as we progress. As much as we want to stop him, we can't run the risk of letting our emotions grow too strong, or else we'll.."

"End up just like Anakin."

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I meant, but yeah."

Riyo then gets up from her seat on the bed and walks towards where her boyfriend sat at his chair. Adam, not needing to be told what she was thinking, also gets up and hugs her with care and forgiveness. "I'm so, so sorry." Riyo says almost whispering with a tear running down from her eye and her head buried into his shoulder.

"It's alright, it's alright."

Adam looks toward his beloved partner, trying her best to lighten up, wiping away the tear on her cheek.

"I'll always forgive you." He says passionately to her.

"And I you." She says back.

Asajj looks toward the embracing couple glad that they resolved any conflict between each other quickly. They were living proof that those who touched the Force could love with enough discipline and trust. Seeing them comforting each other in one's loving embrace reminded her of how she had truly never, in all her years of serving Dooku, had gotten the chance to experience true love as these two did. It wasn't necessarily forbidden in the Sith Code, she just never had the time to with all the missions her former master sent her on. Maybe now that she was here with them, free from the Dark Side, she could get the chance to find it just as they have. She clears her throat alerting the two teens and gaining their attention.

"I managed to pause the movie a few seconds back. Are you guys ok now?" She gently asks.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks." Riyo replies. "Let's keep going."

"Hey, Riyo." Adam says to her. "Would you mind.. I don't know.. sitting on my lap?"

A small chuckle escapes her mouth with it quickly forming a smile.

"Not at all."

She comfortably takes a seat on her boyfriend's lap, even going as far to lounge herself on top of him playfully.

"Comfy?"

"Very."

Okay, now they were just taunting her.

Asajj puts it out of her mind and presses the start button on the PS2 controller restarting the movie.

"That's impossible." The General blurts out in sheer shock. "How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over their territories." Tarkin, now one of those privileged governors responds.

Riyo knew something about that idea didn't sit too well democratically.

"Fear will keep the local systems in line- fear of this battle station."

"And what of the Rebellion? If the rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it."

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." Vader says breaking his silence among his underlings.

"Any attack made by rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained." Admiral Motti boasts with pride in his voice. "This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed." Vader chides him. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader."

(**Worse mistake he could have ever made.**)

"You're sad devotion to that ancient religion (**19 years counts as a**_**ncient i**_**n their galaxy?**) has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes or even given you clairvoyance enough to find the rebel's hidden forte-"

His rant is cut short as with a simple raise of the Dark Lord's hand, the Admiral's windpipe is forcibly closed as he is mercilessly choked with Vader's "sorcerer's ways," as he put it.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Vader says while suffocating the helpless Admiral.

"Enough of this!" Tarkin bellows. "Vader, release him!"

"As you wish."

Motti falls down onto the table with a gasp for air. Hopefully he had gained a lesson on questioning Vader's place among the Empire, and should he ever try to speak out against him again, he might not be as forgiving and charitable.

"W_hat happened to you, Anakin?"_ Asajj speaks inside her head with regret to see what her brave and caring rival/former-enemy had become.

"This bickering is pointless." Tarkin says with disdain. "Now, Lord Vader will provide with the location of the rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke.

* * *

"Whoa, this is major." R2 beeps to the grim sight of dozens of dead Jawa bodies scattered all around a ruined Sandcrawler.

Riyo raises her hand to her mouth in a gasp of horror. Luke finds evidence that the attack was made by Sand People, but Obi-Wan, having been around a couple or years, thinks otherwise.

"It looks like the Sand People did this alright." Luke comments. "Look, there's Gaffi-sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just, I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

"They didn't." Obi-Wan says to him. "But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side-by-side. Sand People always ride single-file to hide their numbers."

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3P0."

"And these blast points.. too accurate for Sand People. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise."

"But why would Imperial Troops wan to slaughter Jawas?"

Luke's answer is given as he turns to look at his two droids, remembering that one of them now contains information that can easily turn the tide in the Rebellion.

"If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to, and that would lead them back... home!"

Luke then takes off like a rocket towards his Landspeeder. "Wait, Luke!" Obi-Wan calls out. "It's too dangerous!"

But Luke, too concerned for his aunt and uncle's safety, ignores the Jedi Master, jumps into the drivers seat of the vehicle and speeds off paying he would be in time to save them.

* * *

Arriving back at the farm, a cloud of dark black smoke envelopes the house, arousing fear of the worst kind inside Luke as he quickly gets out to search for his family.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!"

He surveys the area around him before his eyes stop dead upon a truly horrifying sight, two burned and charred human skeletons lying near the houses entrance.

"No." Riyo utters in horror while looking on towards the grisly image before her.

Anakin's step-brother and step-sister-in law were dead by the Empire's hand. She then looks toward her boyfriend's face which also seems deeply saddened.

"Adam..." She manages to say with fear evident in her voice. "Tell me Anakin had nothing to do with them being killed."

Sadly, the young Force powered teen is only able to look on towards his mortified girlfriend with sadness in his eyes.

"No.." The Pantoran girl says with a whimper before breaking down into sobs into Adam's chest.

He places his arms around her attempting to comfort her, unable to stop a small tear from coming out his right eye. Asajj looks on at the two grief stricken teens, she too horrified at what Vader had allowed to happen. What he did back at the Jedi Temple was at least with purpose, what he did to poor Owen and Beru... it was truly unforgivable. The movie continues on as Luke looks on in horror at his ruined home and dead family.

* * *

Luke's Landspeeder stops back at the ruined Sandcrawler where R2 and 3P0 had already started a pyre fire and began burning the bodies of the fallen Jawas. He gets out and walks toward his Jedi friend, sadness and pain emanating from him as clear as day.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there." Obi-Wan says trying to console the grief filled boy. "You'd been killed too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

Luke then slowly lifts his head up to the old Jedi Master, his face firm with determination and his eyes containing the same fire his father's once held.

"I want to to come with with you to Alderaan." He says firmly. "There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Obi-Wan, happy to hear these words, places a caring hand upon Luke's shoulder as they slowly walk towards the speeder. Now that they had a mission set in mind, all that remained was finding a way off of Tatooine, and the old Jedi knew just where to start looking.

* * *

After traveling a good amount of time, the four stand on a flat cliffside overlooking a large settlement off in the distance.

"Mos Eisley spaceport." Obi-Wan says to Luke. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

* * *

Luke's speeder speeds through the bustling and busy streets of Mos Eisley, hopefully they would find a pilot with a ship brave enough to take them to Alderaan to deliver the droids there in time. Unfortunately, they are stopped mid-way by a group of Stormtroopers.

"How long have you had these droids?" One asks Luke.

"About three or four seasons."

"They're up for sale if you want them." Obi-Wan adds.

"Let me see your identification."

"You don't need to see his identification." The Jedi says with a wave of his hand.

"We don't need to see his identification." The trooper repeats to his fellow men.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

Luke turns to face his mentor and friend with a confused look, although Riyo, Adam and Asajj knew exactly what the old Jedi was doing.

"He can go about his business."

"You can about your business."

"Move along."

"Move along. Move along." The trooper says waving his hand to them keep moving.

Luke, not wanting to pass up the chance, does as he is told and keeps moving. Their speeder parks outside the infamous Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina, home to a large assortment of alien thugs, bounty hunters and just plain trash and also where Chi Eeckway Papanoida, daughter of Pantoran Chairman N. Papanoida, was held hostage during the Pantoran blockade during the Clone Wars. When their vehicle comes to a complete stop, they find a hoard of Jawas hovering over it.

"I can't abide those Jawas. Disgusting creatures!" 3P0 voices with contempt.

"Hey, that's just unfair." Riyo says a bit offended. "Jawas only try to make a living the only way they know how, and that's bartering with anyone they can find."

"Yeah, plus, wasn't a Jedi a Jawa?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, Jedi Knight Akial, the only known Jawa Jedi from Republic records. And he seems decent enough."

The two then turn their attention back towards the movie with Luke shooing away the Jawa from his speeder.

"I can't understand how we got by those troops. I thought we were dead."

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded." Obi-Wan responds to his new young pupil.

"Do you really think we're gonna find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?"

"Most of the best freighter pilots can be found here, only watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

"I'm ready for anything."

The four then begin to walk towards the establishment, R2, meanwhile, attracts the attention of a curious Dewback who growls softly.

"Come along, R2." 3P0 says to him.

"Wow, not too pretty looking guy."

The large reptile roars in response to R2's joke.

"Alright! I'm sorry, geez!"

* * *

Inside the cantina, dozens of beings of every species imaginable are seen drinking and having fun, some gamble with each other hoping to strike a big pay-day, and others simply drink large amounts of alcohol until they pass out onto their tables. Adam is seen moving in a dancing like rhythm in his chair while humming the tune of the song playing.

"Like the song, I take it?"

"Yeah, it's iconic among us Star Wars geeks. Ever hear of it?"

"Yeah, it's a type of Jizz themed song written by an all Bith band called Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes. Though they're not as popular outside the Outer-Rim, mostly because their songs don't have a lot of vocals."

"What? Ok, as soon as this whole deal with Sidious and the War blows over, I'm making a personal appoint to helping these guys get noticed. I mean, just listen to them! They're like the Crush 40 of your universe: talented but widely unnoticed."

"Ya know, you have a point there."

Back to the movie, Obi-Wan is seen talking to a very familiar Wookiee by the bar counter. "Wait," Riyo says staring at the furry being. "Is that... Chewbacca?"

"Yep, it is." Adam answers. "He has a much bigger role in the original movies then he did the in the prequels. His appearance on Episode III was just a cameo. It's during these movies where he's first recognized."

Luke, 3P0 and R2 walk through the cantina entrance when the bartender stops them saying "Hey! We don't serve their kind here."

"What?"

"Your droids, they'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." He says receiving groans of anger from groups of bar patrons.

"Why is it that droids are treated like common trash everywhere in the galaxy!" MK voices with immense anger.

"I don't know, MK." Adam responds with sympathy. "People for the most part don't think of droids as beings with feelings or thoughts. If anything, they're most likely afraid of them, being more powerful than most non Force-Sensitive organic beings."

{That's just plain racist and ignorant.} DK says with equal frustration. {Just because some us are made for war and battle, it doesn't mean we're mindless killing machines. I wish most organics would realize this}

"We'll, I know it, and that's what matte.. wait a second! Did I just... understand you?"

A moment of silence soon follows, with everyone else just as confused as Adam was.

{….ok, that's just weird.} DK says breaking the awkward silence among them.

"Yeah..." Adam says back. "Let's just get back to the movie."

"Why don't you wait out by the speeder? We don't want any trouble." Luke says to 3P0.

"I heartily agree with you, sir." The gold droid replies as he and R2 turn to leave.

Luke heads towards the bar counter to pick up a drink while he was there to enjoy himself a bit while Obi-Wan talked privately with Chewbacca. Just then, an Aqualish male pushes Luke for no apparent reason at all while grunting in his native language.

"What's his problem?" Riyo asks to no one in particular.

"He's obviously drunk. Can't you tell?" Asajj says to her.

A slightly deformed Human male taps Luke's shoulder gaining his attention.

"He doesn't like you."

" I'm sorry." Luke says turning away, only to have the man turn him back around forcibly.

"I don't like you either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on 12 systems."

"I'll be careful." Luke says turning away one more time, but the clearly deranged man brings him over shouting "You'll be dead!"

"This little one's not worth the effort." Obi-Wan says to him stepping in. "Come, let me get you something."

Unfortunately, the man responds by yelling loudly and throwing Luke into a nearby bar table attracting the attention of on-lookers. Obi-Wan then pulls out his blue bladed saber, deflecting a blast of laser fire before a loud slicing sound occurs with a loud, pain-filled scream following suit. The screen then pans towards a decapitated arms on the floor with blood spilt where it had been sliced off. Riyo covers her mouth quickly with a sickly looking expression on her face.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She says threw her covered mouth.

She then jumps off of Adam and dashes like mad down the hall towards the bathroom, afterwords, the sound of wrenching and vomiting can be heard inside from Adam's room. "Uh.. Riyo." Adam calls out a bit concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, she's completely fine, you can tell by the disgusted look on her face and the sounds of her vomiting her guts out." Asajj replies snarkingly and with sarcasm. "How do you **think **she is?"

"I'm just showing concern for my new girlfriend! You'd do the same for your... oh.. yeah, right. Sorry about that."

Riyo comes back into the room wiping her mouth with her hand, not because any "residue" was left, but sort of as a nervous tick of some kind.

"I'm alright." She says. "I cleaned up in the bathroom and took some mouth-wash to clean out my mouth. Just didn't expect to see that kind of graphic display coming."

"You saw Chairman Cho die stabbed and mutilated right in front of you and you didn't puke then."

"**That's **because I hated his guts, practically **everybody **on Pantora did. In fact, some even threw a full-out party when they found out he died... which I **didn't **attend, by the way. I just heard of it from a guy who was there and said that they were... ok, I went, damn you."

"Hey, it's cool, he was a pretty messed up guy, in fact, when we finally manage to get Osama Bin Laden, I have this whole mock holiday planned out where we celebrate it for an entire week. I call it "Osama Bin-Shota week!"

Riyo then breaks out in a fit of hysterical laughter towards the funny phase which then has Asajj chuckling a little bit.

(**And to let you guys know, this was an actual thing I celebrated in my own head when I found out he got killed. I know, kind of tasteless, but the man MURDERED thousands of innocent lives! He had NO memory to not insult to begin with. And how many of you can HONESTLY say otherwise?**)

"I don't know why your sister says you're not funny. That was pure genius!" Riyo says calming down a bit.

"Thanks. Asajj, did you pause the movie?"

"Yep."

She unpauses the film, Obi-Wan switches off his blade as the watching bar patrons turn their gaze away. The Jedi goes over to help Luke back onto his feet.

"I'm alright." He says with a groan his voice.

"Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us." Obi-Wan says motioning towards the towering Wookiee next to him.

* * *

The same group of Stormtroopers that stopped the group moments ago stand outside the cantina with R2 and 3P0 watching them concerned.

"I don't like the look of this." 3P0 says.

"Who **would**?" R2 responds?

* * *

The band strikes up an up-beat tune as Luke and Obi-Wan sit across from Chewbacca and a man in his early 30's, Corellian by the looks of his clothes with messy brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Han Solo." He says to the two men. "I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship." Obi-Wan says to the Corellian.

"F**ast **ship? You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"**Should **I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs."

(**Even though we ALL know of course parsecs is a measure of "distance," not "time."**)

"I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers- myself, the boy, two droids and **no **questions asked."

"What is it, some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any **Imperial **entanglements."

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra: 10,000, All in advance."

"10,000?" Luke voices almost angry. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's gonna fly it, kid, **you**?"

"You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to sit here and listen.."

But Obi-Wan motions for him to sit down.

"We can pay you 2,000 **now**, plus 15 when we reach Alderaan."

"17, huh?" Han says a bit shocked. "Ok, you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay 94."

"94." Obi-Wan repeats.

Han's attention is then turned away for a moment behind the two towards the bar.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

They turn their heads to to see the bartender speaking with the group of Stormtroopers from before he points them towards the table they sat at. Luckily for them, by the time the white armored troops make their way their, only Han and Chewbacca are seen sitting there. They then leave the two Smugglers in peace before Han speaks to his furry partner.

"17,000! Those guys must **really **be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship, get it ready."

"Right." Chewbacca responds is Shyriiwook which Riyo is kind enough to translate to Adam and the others.

* * *

"You'll have to sell your speeder." Obi-Wan says to Luke outside the cantina.

"That's ok, I'm never coming back to this planet again."

(**You sure about that, Luke?**)

* * *

Just as Han makes ready to leave, a male Rodian stops him while pointing a small blaster at his chest.

{Going somewhere, Solo?} He says to the Smuggler in Huttese.

"Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

Adam then begins to sense something almost burning inside his head and then looks toward Riyo to see it coming from **her**, her face contorted with anger and resentment.

"Oh, yeah, Greedo was the one who helped kidnap Chairman Papanoida's daughters during the blockade over Pantora."

"Yes," Riyo says with frustration evident in her tone. "That worthless piece of scum helped subjugate my **entire **home! How can I **not **be angry at him?"

"Just remember what we talked about with controlling your anger. Don't risk becoming what you hate."

Riyo takes a deep breath to try and calm herself which works for the most part.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, **everyone **get's angry, it's how we deal with that anger that matters."

They then turn back to the movie and continue watching.

{It's too late.} Greedo says to Han. {You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on you head so big large, every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you.}

The Rodian chuckles with delight towards this statement.

{I'm lucky I found you first.}

"Yeah, but this time, I've got the money."

{If you give it to me, I **might **forget I found you.}

"I don't have it **with me**." Han says while he reaches for his blaster below the table. "Tell Jabba..."

{Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser.}

"Even **I **get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?"

{You can tell Jabba that. He may only take your ship.}

"Over my dead body."

{That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time.}

"Yes, I'll bet you have."

Greedo then fires a blaster shot at Han whom quickly tilts his head to the left before firing a shot from underneath the table straight towards the Rodian's head, sending debris of sparks all around before his lifeless body falls onto the table with a loud thud. A couple of on-lookers are startled by **another **outburst like before, but quickly dismiss it as this kind of behavior is **more **than common on Tatooine. Han then gets up from his seat and proceeds to walk out.

"Sorry about the mess." He says tossing the bartender a small credit chip to pay for the damage caused a few seconds ago.

* * *

The droids hide inside a small housing complex to escape being discovered by the Stormtroopers outside.

"Lock the door, R2."

The door then closes shut just as the troopers come around.

"Check this side of the street." One says.

Another knocks on the door where the droids are hiding, but with no response.

"The doors locked. Move on to the next one."

"Really?" Adam comments in disbelief. "CLONE Troopers would be smart enough to guess that a locked door usually means something valuable's BEHIND it!"

"Wait, those **aren't **Clone Troopers?" Riyo asks.

"Maybe. Sidious decided to recruit from volunteer soldiers after a Clone uprising on Kamino led by the enslaved cloners."

"Enslaved? Why am I not surprised? I mean, what exactly did **think **was going to happen when they make deals with Sith Lords?"

"They **didn't**. They were think how many credits they were going to be able to add to their bank accounts after their deal. For a race that had advanced technologies and supposedly seemed lightyears ahead of anyone else, that sure was a **stupid **decision they made. But anyways, most of the original Clone Troopers like Cody and Rex still remained, but **never **really got used to the non-clone troopers because.. well.. compared to them, they're complete idiots."

"No arguing about that." Asajj comments.

After the troopers leave, the door the droids hide behind opens back up again.

"Geez, that was close." R2 says.

"I would much rather have gone with Master Luke than stay here with you."

"I wish you had too."

"I don't know what this trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault."

"Oh, boo hoo! Ya gonna cry to your boyfriend, you gay ass son of a..."

"You watch your language!"

The door then begins to close back up.

"Queer." R2 manages to say before it shuts on them.

* * *

"All right. Give it to me. I'll take it." Luke says to a cloaked alien who he had just sold his speeder to.

"Look at this." He says with frustration to Obi-Wan. "Ever since XP-38 came out, they just aren't in demand."

"It'll be enough."

The two then proceed to pick up the droids and get ready to leave, unaware that a cloaked Kubaz spots them from afar and begins to follow them from behind.

* * *

The villainous and vile gangster Jabba the Hutt waits outside the _Millennium Falcon _in Docking Bay 94 along with an array of his foul and deceitful henchmen to catch its pilot.

{Solo!} The Hutt bellows in his native tongue. {Come out of there, Solo!}

Unbeknownst to him, the Corellian scoundrel is seen coming into view behind him.

{**Solo!**}

"Right here, Jabba." He says causing the crimelord and all others to turn around. Han and Chewbacca are seen in front of them. "I've been waiting for you."

{Have you now.}

"You didn't think I was gonna run, did you?"

{Han, my boy, you disappoint me. Why haven't you payed me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo?}

"Look, Jabba, next time you want to talk to me, come see me **yourself**. Don't send one of these twerps."

{Han, Han, understand, I just can't afford to make exceptions.} The Hutt says as he and the Smuggler walk... and slither.. together. {What if **everyone** who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's just not good business.}

"Look Jabba, even **I **get boarded sometimes." He then walks around him while evidently stepping on his tail gaining a startled yelp from him, to which the teens and droids watching laugh a little.

"You think I had a choice?" He says now facing him directly. "But I got a nice, easy charter. I'll pay ya back, plus with a little extra. I just need a little more time."

{Han, my boy, you're the best. So, for an extra 20-}

"15, Jabba. **Don't **push it."

{Ok, 15%. But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to go near a civilized system.}

"Jabba, you're a wonderful human being." Han says sarcastically walking up the ramp of the Falcon.

{Come on.} Jabba commands to his men as they begin to leave, with a certain figure decked in Mandalorian armor coming into view onto the screen.

"Wait," Riyo says a bit intrigued. "That can't be..."

"Yep, it is" Adam responds. "Boba Fett. He ended up signing on to work for Jabba long before he fell into Republic custody. It's sad how his life went, you can't really blame him for being angry at the Jedi either. I just hope that when this is all over, we can find him and make peace with him."

"You **really **think we can?" Riyo asks.

"It's worth a shot."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Luke, now accompanied by the droids, make their way through the bust crowds of people to Docking Bay 94.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." The Jedi comments.

They then meet up with Chewie towards the entrance to the docking bay just as the Kubaz following them takes out a comlink communicator.

"I have a visual on the Jedi." He says which Riyo is kind enough to translate.

Inside the area of the docking bay, the full view of Han's beloved ship comes into view, a Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 stock light freighter.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke says in full view of Han.

"She'll make .5 past light speed." The Corellian says in response. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I made a lot of special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get out of here."

* * *

The group of Stormtrooper march through the spaceport alleys just as the Kubaz following Luke and company runs up to them.

"They're still here!" He says to them.

"Which way?" One Trooper asks.

"They went in there, Docking Bay 94."

"Alright, men, load your weapons."

Suddenly, the squad comes running into the area brandishing fully loaded guns.

(**Yes, I purposely set that joke up. Take a few minutes to laugh it off and then get back to reading... * 1 or 2 minutes later * Ok, got it all out of your systems? Great, let's keep going**.)

"Stop that ship! Blast them!"

The squad then opens fire on the ship with Han sending laser blasts at the in response, rubble and debris being thrown on both sides. He then scrambles back into the ship heading for the cockpit.

"Chewie, get us out of here!"

"Holy crap!" R2 beeps.

"Oh my, I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." 3P0 says worried.

The Corellian freighter begins to lift off the sandy ground with the troops below still firing upon it, but in vain. It then is seen by many below rocketing into the blue sky above. The Falcon races away from the desert covered world behind them before they are pursued by Imperial space forces.

"Han, we have something coming up on our radar behind us." Chewie says to him.

"Looks like an Imperial cruiser." Han says. "Out passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold em off. Angle a deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed."

The ship dashes through the star filled abyss with two large Star Destroyers following close behind.

"Stay sharp. There's two more of them comin' in. They're gonna try and cut us off." Han says as Luke and Obi-Wan enter the cockpit.

"Why don't you outrun 'em? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke says to him.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home, We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em."

One of the Star Destroyers begins to open fire on the ship as the chase continues on.

"Here's where the fun begins." Han says with excitement.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-Wan asks.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer."

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?" Luke shouts concerned.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dustin' crops, boy! Without the precise calculations, we'd fly through a star or bounce too close to a supernova, and that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

Suddenly, a loud alarm sounds off inside the cockpit.

"What's that flashing?" Luke asks pointing towards the main control console.

"We're loosing a deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in. I'm gonna make the jump to light speed."

The Smuggler then pulls a switch on the top part of the control console. The whole outside area then lights up with streaks of light just before the ship sprints away through space.

* * *

The massive metal monstrosity known as the Death Star appears orbiting a simple blue planet smaller by comparison. Riyo and Asajj instantly recognize the small world to be Alderaan, giving them both feelings of dread inside their stomachs. Two Imperial guards followed by Vader closely behind lead Leia into the main observation deck of the battle station.

"We've entered the Alderaan system." Admiral Motti informs Tarkin just as the Princess is led before the wicked and ruthless Eriaduan.

"Governor Tarkin." Leia addresses him. "I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

The elderly human simply gives a calm smile in the face of this insult while saying "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

"Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since your are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive on your home planet of Alderaan."

Riyo's eyes shoot open with fear after the Governor's words are said.

"No.." She says quietly in horror with the blue planet's image shown in the distance of space from the window of the observation deck.

"No!" Leia cries out pleading. "Alderaan is peaceful. We have **no **weapons. You can't possibly-"

"You would prefer **another **target? A **military **target? Then name the system! I grow tried of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

The terrified Princess looks over towards her defenseless homeworld, not knowing what to say. Her father, her family and **all **of her people hung in the balance of her answer. Taking a deep and stressful breath, she finally says "Dantooine. They're on Dantooine."

"There. You see, Lord Vader? She **can **be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"**WHAT!**" Leia and Riyo both shout at the same time.

"You're far too trusting." Tarkin says to her. "Dantooine is to remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

No!" Leia says as Vader holds her back by her shoulders, truly horrified and scared to see what was coming.

Riyo and Asajj are all too similar with Adam bearing a grim and heartbroken frown. The engineers on board the Death Star activate the tremendous and powerful super laser as it begins to charge in a stunning and bright green light. Adam holds his horror struck girlfriend close to him as both close their eyes just as the emerald green beam strikes the poor planet, culminating in a enormous explosion which sends fiery shock waves in its wake. Riyo **did not **want to believe it. Alderaan, one of the most peaceful and well-respected planets in the galaxy, a key founder of the Republic that stood as an emblem of peace and prosperity for all... was destroyed. All of those innocent lives gone in a few short seconds, an entire race wiped from existence in the blink of an eye, it was too much for her to bear.

"Bail was on Alderaan when it was destroyed, wasn't he?" She asks Adam.

His only response is a sad and silent nod with his head. Of course, it was only natural that the spree of death and destruction had to keep going throughout this movie. It was almost as grisly and mortifying as when they watched Episode III, watching the Republic and the Jedi Order fall in just two and a half short hours. Now they were witnessing the fruits of its demise, what the once grand institution had become thanks to that horrid and vile monster Sidious. What **other **horrors would they be forced to watch throughout the course of this film?

* * *

Back on board the Falcon, Obi-Wan holds his chest in pain and dizziness while Luke practices his skills with his father's lightsaber with a mobile remote floating near him. As the old Jedi makes his way into a nearby seat, the young boy turns off his saber looking towards his mentor concerned.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

Obi-Wan clearly just felt the destruction of Alderaan and its people a few short moments ago. "You better get on with your exercises." He says to his student.

Luke then makes his way back to what he was doing before as Han makes his way into the main hold, bearing a happy and proud smile.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I **told you **I'd outrun them."

Everyone, however, is too busy to even acknowledge him as Obi-Wan strokes his beard with worry toward what he just felt, Luke resumes his exercises with his lightsaber blocking a couple laser blasts from the remote and Chewbacca and R2 playing a friendly game of Dejarik on the Falcon's Dejarik board.

(**For those f you who don't know, Dejarik is basically the Star Wars version of Chess. But instead, they have actual moving pieces resembling creatures from the Star Wars Galaxy.**)

"Don't everybody thank me at once." Han says sarcastically. "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan in about 0200 hours."

A Houjix dejarik piece belonging to R2 moves across the board. Chewie then moves a Kintan strider piece soon after.

"Now, be careful, R2." 3P0 says to his counterpart.

"Yeah, yeah. Mantellian Savrip to Kintan strider."

The piece resembling then picks up the smaller yellow creature before throwing it dead back onto the board.

"**OH C'MON!**" Chewie yells in frustration.

"He made a fair move." 3P0 responds. "Screaming about it can't help you."

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee." Han comments.

"But, sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

"That's 'cause a droid doesn't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that."

Chewbacca then lays back with his hands behind his head proudly towards this statement.

"He **is **right about that." Riyo says to Adam.

"I see your point, sir. I suggest a **new **strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win."

"Damn right." Chewie says satisfied.

Luke continues his short stand off with the remote, moving his blade whenever the small floating machine did while blocking a single blaster shot.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

(**Or HER.**)

"You mean it controls your actions?"

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands."

Luke is unfocused for a moment and is struck by laser fire from the remote directly onto his... cargo hold, to which Han laughs out loud.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." The Corellian comments as Luke turns off his weapon to take a short break.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asks him.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls **my **destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"I suggest you try it again, Luke." Obi-Wan says getting up while picking up a helmet hanging from a hook nearby. "This time, **let go **your conscious self and act on instinct."

He then places the helmet over his student's head with the blast shield facing down, effectively blinding him temporarily.

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I suppose to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

Not understanding a word of what his master was saying, Luke reactivates his saber while the remote begins to move around again while shooting at Luke's hand, with hims unable to counter.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Obi-Wan says to him before he tries again.

As the remote moves from side to side, in sends out three separate blasts toward Luke who is able to deflect every single time.

"You see?" the old Jedi Master says as Luke turns off his weapon for the final time. "You can do it."

"I call it luck." Han comments in disbelief.

"In **my **experience, there's **no such thing **as luck."

"Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against **the living**, that's something else."

Just then, a beeping alarm goes off on the control console Han sat next to.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." He says dashing back to the cockpit as Luke walks closer towards Obi-Wan.

"You know, I **did **feel something. I **could **almost see the remote."

"That's good." Obi-Wan says with his hand on his shoulder. "You've taken your first step into a larger world."

* * *

Inside the conference room of the Death Star, an Imperial official walks through the front doors to meet with Tarkin sitting by the table in the room.

"Yes?"

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine." He replies to his superior. "They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that is has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems."

"She lied. She **lied **to us!"

"I told you she would never **consciously **betray the Rebellion." Vader remarks to him.

"Terminate her, immediately!"

* * *

The Falcon races through the spinning blue funnel of space that is hyperspace, close to their intended destination. Han and Chewbacca reside inside the cockpit, ready to descend towards Alderaan, unaware they were in for a terrible surprisingly.

"Stand by, Chewie. Here we go. Cutting the sublight engines."

But just as the stock light freighter exits hyperspace, instead of the beautiful and breathtaking world they hoped to reach, a raging asteroid field appears instead. The inside of the ship is rocked by an asteroid impacting the hull.

"What the..." Han says taken by surprise.

"What the hell is this!" Chewie also growls a bit shocked.

"Aww, we've come out of hyperspace into a meter shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts."

Luke and Obi-Wan then come running into the area.

"What's going on?" Luke asks.

"Our positions correct, except.. no Alderaan."

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

"WHAT? **How**?"

"Destroyed by the Empire." Obi-Wan confirms remembering the disturbance in the Force he felt earlier.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet." Han retorts not believing the old Jedi's claim. "It would take 1,000 ships with more firepower than-"

An alarm then sounds off gaining their complete attention.

"There's another ship coming in."

"Maybe **they **know what happened." Luke suggests.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Obi-Wan says with his eyes almost closed.

Suddenly, a few sparks of laser fire blast above them as an Imperial TIE Fighter flies straight past them.

"It followed us!" Luke shouts.

"No. It's a short ranged fighter" Obi-Wan corrects.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han asks to no one in particular a bit concerned.

The TIE Fighter races through space with the Falcon close on its trail.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry." Luke voices sounding worried. "If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam its transmissions."

"It would be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Obi-Wan tells him.

"Not for long."

The Falcon begins to make progress in catching up to the lone fighter before it can fly out of range. Just then, something then occurs in the aged Jedi's mind.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own."

"He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke speculates.

"Well, he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us." Han says back.

The TIE fighter speeds toward what appears to be a small moon off in the distance.

"Look at him." Luke says. "He's heading for that small moon."

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range."

Just then, something clicks together inside Obi-Wan's head.

"That's no moon... it's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station."

But true to the Jedi's words, the once perceived moon appears as a monumental and incredibly large moon like battle station to which the TIE Fighter heads towards.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke says worried.

Riyo rolls her eyes in response to that "too frequently used" phrase.

(**And yes, this is going to be a regular thing with her getting annoyed by it.**)

"Turn the ship around." Obi-Wan says to Han.

"Yeah.. I think you're right. Full reverse. Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

"Got it."

But even when his Wookiee co-pilot does as he's instructed, the ship continues to move toward the massive station.

"What the?" Chewie says.

"Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!" Han says once more.

"I AM! It's not working!"

"Why are we still moving towards it!" Luke shouts.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. It's pulling us in!"

"There's got to be something you can do!"

"There's nothing I can do about it, kid. I'm at full power. I'm gonna have to shut it down. They're not gonna get be without a fight."

"Ok, I'm freaking scared right now." Chewie says.

"You can't win," Obi-Wan says to him. "But there **are **alternatives to fighting."

The small ship is pulled closer and closer toward the gigantic station, its circular shape eclipsing the window of the cockpit completely. Their ship is then slowly but surely pulled inside the main hanger of the Death Star.

* * *

Tarkin answers the beeping communications terminal inside the conference room.

"Yes?"

"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

"They must be trying to return the plans to the Princess." Vader suggests. "She may yet be of some use to us."

Riyo breathes a sigh of relief knowing that Padmé's daughter was still alive. An entire squad of Stormtroopers and Imperial soldiers stand outside the captured ship awaiting orders. Their supreme commander then comes marching in the area. A small squadron comes walking out the Falcon's loading ramp to meet Vader outside.

"There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right before take off. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids?"

"No, sir. If there **were **any on board, they must **also **have jettisoned."

"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked."

"Yes, sir."

"I sense something." Vader says to himself. "A presence I've not felt since-"

The Dark Lord then proceeds out of the hanger to leave him men to their assignment.

"Get me a scanning crew in here on the double! I want every part of this ship checked!"

Two Stormtroopers walk inside the interior area of the Falcon searching for any remnants of its missing crew.

"There's no one here."

The two soldiers then leave the ship and return to the outside hanger. Just then, one the metal floor plates heave itself from its place, revealing Luke and Han underneath it.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." Luke says to the Smuggler as another floor plate moves from its spot as Obi-Wan pushes it to the side.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in 'em. This is ridiculous. Even if I **could **take off, I'd never get past that tractor beam."

"Leave **that **to me." Obi-Wan responds.

"Damn fool, I knew that you were gonna say that."

"Who's the more foolish: the fool or the fool who **follows **him?" He asks as Chewie pokes his head out from Luke and Han's hiding spot.

"I'm gonna go with the second?"

Outside the ship, a scanning crew wheels in a blue colored container no doubt for searching for anything inside the ships interior for anything suspicious.

"The ship's all yours." One Stormtrooper says to the two men. "If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately."

The two men then pick up the container of scanning supplies by each side and carry it up the loading ramp of the ship as two troops standing watch on both sides of the ramp. Suddenly, a loud crashing thud can be heard up inside the ship.

"Hey down there!" Han's voice says from inside gaining the two soldier's attention. "Could you give us a hand with this?"

They then head up the long metal ramp inside to assist their fellow Imperials, just as blaster fire sounds off from the inside followed by the sounds objects dropping to the floor.

* * *

An Imperial officer inside the Death Star control room activates a communications channel, beginning to question why a trooper had left his assigned post.

"TK-421, why aren't you at your post?"

No response.

"TK-421, do you copy?"

Still no answer.

The officer looks out the control room's window to see a Stormtrooper make his way down the loading ramp of the ship, tapping his helmet with his hand. The officer gives him a hand signal before beginning to head off.

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do." He says to the control officer at the computer consoles.

But just as he opens the door to the room, he's met by two troopers along with Chewbacca.

"Surprise, motherf**ker!" Chewie yells before swatting the man to the ground with his long and heavy arm.

One of the troops then takes out his blaster and shoots the confused control officer dead before he can attack back. R2, 3P0 and Obi-Wan then follow the soldiers inside just as one seals the door shut and removes his helmet to show Luke's face looking towards an unmasked Han.

"Ya know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke voices with frustration evident in his tone.

"Bring them on! I **prefer **a straight fight to all this sneakin' around."

"We've found the computer outlet, sir." 3P0 says to Obi-Wan next to R2.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the **entire **Imperial network."

"Ok, here we go." R2 says plugging in his Scomp Link into the main drive of the computer.

"Ok, I'm picking up the main controls to the tractor beam that's keeping the ship here. Gonna try and bring up the location on the monitor. "

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here." 3P0 translates. "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

A green colored diagram then appears on the screen above them.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in 7 locations. A power loss at **one **of the terminals should allow the ship to leave."

"I don't think you boys can help." Obi-Wan says to Luke and Han. "I must go alone."

"Whatever you say." Han says back. "I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already."

"I want to go with you." Luke says to Obi-Wan.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch after the droids." The Jedi says to him almost as if he was speaking to his father.

"But.."

"They **must **be delivered safely, or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine."

He opens the door out before saying one last thing to his student.

"The Force will be with you... always."

The Jedi Master walks out of the control room down on of the Death Star's many hallways just as Luke closes the door back up.

"That old man's mad." Chewie says outloud, despite Han and 3P0 being the only ones who can understand him.

"You said it, Chewie. Where did you did up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a **great **man!"

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."

"I didn't hear **you **give any ideas."

"Well, **anything's **better than just hangin' around waiting for 'em to pick us up."

"Who do you think-"

The two are cut off by R2 beeping excitedly "I've found her! She's **here**! She's **here**!"

"What is it?" Luke asks the two droids.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says "I've found her" and keeps repeating "She's here."

"Well... who, who has he found?"

"Princess Leia."

"The **Princess**? She's **here**!"

"Princess?" Han repeats a bit lost.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Princess? What's going on?"

"She's on... level 5, Detention Block AA-23."

"Level 5, Detention Block AA-23."

"Oh, crap, it says here she's scheduled for execution!"

"I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh, no." Luke says. (**a bit melodramatically.**) "We've got to do something!"

"What are you taking about?" Han asks Luke.

"The droids belong to her. She's the one in the message. We got to help her."

"Now, look, don't get any ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here."

"But he didn't know she was." Luke says turning to 3P0. "Can you just find a way into that detention block?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"They're gonna **execute **her. Look, a few minutes ago, you said you **didn't want **us to wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is **stay**?"

"Marching into the detention area **is not **what I had in mind."

"But they're gonna kill her!"

"Better her than me."

Luke lets out a sigh of frustration towards Han's indifference. He **had **to find a way to save the Princess before she was executed, and he needed Han's help to do it, but he needed to find a method of persuasion to coerce him into doing so. And right now, only **one **idea came to mind: money. He then turns back towards the Smuggler resting in a chair and says only two words to him

"She's rich."

Han's eyes widen no less than a second after hearing them.

"Ya hear that, Han?" Chewie says to him. "**Rich**. As in "Enough money to pay back Jabba."

"Rich?"

"Mm-hmm. Rich, powerful. Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."

"What?"

"Well, more well than **you **can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit."

"You'll get it."

"I **better**."

"You **will**!"

Han contemplates this offer for a moment.

"Alright, kid. You better be right about this."

"Hehe, joke's on him." Adam says half laughing to Riyo. "All her fortune got blown away along with Alderaan!"

"Yeah, but **they're are **such things as planetary bank accounts like the ones on Muunilinst." Asajj points out. "I used to work with them, ya know."

"Did you **have **to ruin the joke?"

"What's your plan" Han says.

"Uh.. 3P0, hand me those binders there, would you?" Luke asks of the gold droid as he does so.

"Now," Luke says heading towards Chewie. "I'm gonna put these on you."

"LIKE **HELL **YOU WILL!" Chewie shouts startling the blonde boy half to death. "What do I look like, a **slave **to you!"

"Yeah, bad call there, Luke." Riyo says apparently siding with Chewie's reasonings and feelings on the plan.

"O..kay. Han, you.. you put those on."

The Corellian gets up to do so.

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind."

"Alright."

"Master Luke, sir. Pardon me for asking, but what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door."

"And hope they don't have blasters."

"That **isn't **very reassuring."

"Not even close."

* * *

The two boys, disguised as Stormtroopers while having Chewbacca in handcuffs to play as their captive, manage to make it into the elevator leading to the Detention Area without any of the surrounding Imperials seeing through their ruse.

"This is **not **gonna work." Han says to Luke as they wait for their floor to arrive.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I **did **say so before."

Just then, the door opens to the main console floor of the Detention Area with the main officer in charge turns to meet the two troops before them with their hairy prisoner.

"Where are you taking this... thing?"

"Prisoner transfer from Cell Block 1138"

(**Yep, that's right, 1138, get used to it, there's plenty more references like those where that came from.**)

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

He then signals to two guards to take hold of Chewie, but right as they do so, he flings one straight across the room.

"Look out! He's loose!" Han fake yells to keep up the charade as he discharges blaster fire.

"He'll tear us all apart!" Luke also shouts.

"I'll get him!"

They then proceed to shoot everything around them instead, receiving opposition from the Imperials in the room. After shooting a few down, they then get under way with frying every single security camera in the room as to not have others tracking them. After destroying every camera and every living thing around them that wasn't the three of them, Han dashes over towards the beeping computer console.

"We've gotta find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is. 2187. You go and get her. I'll hold them off."

Luke then heads off into the prisoner cell hallway as Han answers the beeping built in comlink on the console.

"Uh.. everything's under control. Situation normal."

"What happened?" A voice over the comlink asks.

"Uh, had a slight weapons malfunction, but uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine- We're all fin here, now. Thank You. How are you?"

"We're sending a squad up."

"Uh, negative, negative! We have a.. a reactor leak here, uh, now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, **large **leak, very dangerous."

"Who is this? What's your operating number?"

"Uh... It's 1142.. EAT MY ASS!" He then shoots the comlink to pieces with his blaster.

(**This was a line used in Robot Chicken Star Wars Episode 3 that I thought would go perfect here.**)

"Boring conversation anyway. LUKE! WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!"

The young farmboy runs through the halls until he spots the cell he was looking for. Upon opening the door, he's introduced to the sight of a beautiful young woman around his age identical to the one in the message sleeping inside. She then awakes to find him gazing down at her.

(**Ok, kind of gross and creepy.**)

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?"

"Uh? Oh, the uniform."

He then removes the helmet to show his face.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi? Where is he?"

"Come on!" Luke says ushering her out of her cell in a hurry, to which she gladly agrees.

* * *

"He is here." Vader says to Tarkin inside the conference room.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?"

"A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master.

(**"When he was chopping off my legs." That was a joke my dad did when we re-watched Episode IV after seeing Revenge of the Sith in theaters. Thought it'd be funny to share it with you. He's a better comedian than I am.**)

"Surely he must be dead by now."

"Don't underestimate the Force."

"The Jedi are extinct. Their fire has gone out in the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion."

The comlink inside goes off with a beep which the Eriaduan immediately answers. "Yes?"

"We have an emergency alert in Detention Block AA-23."

"The Princess? Put all sections on alert."

"Obi-Wan **is **here. The Force is with him."

"If you're right, he must **not **be allowed to escape."

"Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone." Vader says walking out to ready to face his old master one last time.

* * *

Off in some other part of the Death Star, Obi-Wan feels the familiar presence he felt 19 years ago when he duel Anakin on Mustafar, only ten times more aggressive and hateful. He then pulls out his lightsaber hilt and continues walking toward the main reactor.

* * *

"CRAP! They're coming through!" Chewie yells to Han as sounds of slicing are heard through the elevator doors to the room.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!"

A large hole is then blown through the door with dozens of troops immediately opening fire on the two Smugglers, pushing them back into the cell bay. Han then manages to meet up with Luke and their new female addition to their group.

"Can't get out that way."

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia says snarkingly.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness."

A stray blaster shot shoots right above their heads nearly missing them by inches as the are forced to duck down for cover. Luke then pulls out his personal comlink to contact the droids for help.

"C-3P0, C-3P0!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off!"

The deafening sound of laser blasts on each side muffles the droid's response.

"What was that? I didn't copy."

* * *

"I said all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir." 3P0 says through his comlink to Luke's. "The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out. All other information on your level is restricted."

The droid is then caught off guard by the sound of knocking on the control room door and a voice saying "Open up in there! Open up in there!"

"Oh, no."

* * *

The three humans and Wookiee continue to blast any troopers in sight in order to keep themselves alive at the very least.

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke shouts to the others.

"S**t!" Chewie curses in Shyriiwook.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what!" Han yells to Luke.

"This is some rescue!" Leia says sarcastically. "You came in here, and you didn't have a plan for getting out?"

"**He's **the brains, sweetheart!"

"Well, I didn't..." Luke's sentence is caught off as Leia yanks his blaster from his hands and fires toward a ventilation shaft of some sort.

"What the hell are you doing?" Han shouts.

"**Someone **has to save our skins."

"Ooh, I like here." Riyo says outloud.

"I **thought **you might." Her boyfriend replies.

"Into the garbage chute, flyboy." She yells before tossing Luke his blaster back and diving straight into the open shaft.

"Get in there!" Han yells to Chewie.

"No way! It frigging smells in there! I'd rather die!

" "Get in there, you big furry oaf! I don't care **what **you smell!"

He then kicks his co-pilot into the shaft himself.

"You son of a..." Chewie's cursing is deafened by the continuing sounds of the blaster stand-off still taking place.

"Wonderful girl!" Han says to Luke with evident sarcasm. "Either I'm gonna kill her. Or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!"

Luke, not needing to be told twice, jumps head first into the chute. Han gives a couple more shots of blaster fire before finally jumping inside with a loud and long yelp-like yell.

* * *

Han falls straight into a dirty pile of metal and other disgusting debris, the scent of which was enough to drive any person insane after 5 minutes of standing in it. Chewie desperately bangs on a nearby door hoping to get out of the filthy area, but to no avail.

"The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea." Han says to Leia again with is voice dripping with sarcasm. "What an incredible smell you've discovered."

The Princess does not appear amused with the Corellian's negative remark.

"Let's get out of here Get away from there." He says to Chewie pulling out his blaster aiming it towards the door.

"No, wait!" Luke shouts

. The bolt of laser fires then ricochets off the door and all around the walls of the room. Thankfully, the blast ceases its activity and dies down.

"**WILL YOU FORGET IT! **I already **TRIED **it! It's magnetically sealed."

"**PUT THAT THING AWAY! **You're gonna get us all killed!" Leia also yells.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. **LOOK**, I had everything under control till you led us down here!"

"Yeah, because, it's **never YOUR FAULT ABOUT ANYTHING!**" Chewie shouts to him. "It's always **SOMEONE ELSE'S!**"

"Ya know, it's not gonna take 'em long to figure out what happened to us!"

"It could be worse." Leia says back.

Not one second after those words leave her mouth, a loud, almost animalistic growl like sound is made echoing on the walls around them.

"It's worse."

"There's something alive in here." Luke says sounding paranoid.

"That's your imagination."

Luke then jerks his body around like a frightened and scared animal being stalked.

"Something just moved past my leg."

"HOLY CRAP!" Chewie shouts looking toward something as Luke also points where the Wookiee gazed.

"Look!" He shouts seeing a wet serpent like body move through the murky and filth infested waters under them. "Did you see that?"

"What?"

The room falls into a rather disturbing silence, with everyone one edge about their surroundings. Just then, a large hairy eye stalk pokes out from the waters with an eerie green eye looking around. Riyo and Asajj are able to identify the creature as a cephalopod called a Dianoga before its eye disappears into the waters below. Just then, a loud animal like howl is heard just as a large tentacle appendage wraps around Luke's legs, pulling him right into murky waters.

"Kid!"

"Luke!"

Han desperately searches through the piles of floating junk and scrap for the young boy, all while Riyo and Asajj begin to worry for his safety. Then, Luke pops out with the squid like monster wrapped around his neck and torso.

"Luke!" Leia shouts while sticking a large metal pipe his way. "Luke! Grab hold of this!"

"Blast it! My gun's jammed!" Luke cries to Han as the Dianoga continues to choke him.

"**Where**?"

"**ANYWHERE!**"

The Smuggler then open fires on the monster as it lets out a howl of pain from his blasts. Han then helps Luke to his feet and continues to shoot at it before dragging Luke back down below.

"Luke, Luke!"

Another unsettling silence falls on the group, with Han not knowing what to do next to try and help the poor and possibly doomed boy. Just then, the sounds of metal and mechanical clanking reverberate around the room. A few short seconds afterwords, Luke jumps back up to the surface coughing up water from his throat.

"Help him!" Leia shouts to Han who does just that. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Luke says while continuing to cough. "It let go of me and disappeared."

A sudden and horrible realization then dawns in Riyo's mind.

"Wait a second." Adam, Asajj and the droids turn heads upon hearing her. "They landed in a garbage chute, right? That metal clanking they must of heard was..."

"Oh, crap." Asajj responds with fear, understanding what her Pantoran friend had deduced.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Han says outloud. Riyo, at the moment, was too afraid for the group's safety to even complain about hearing that similar phrase for the second time in the movie.

Suddenly, the walls on each side of the room begin to move towards the four while pushing debris of junk and scrap toward the middle of the room.

"The walls are moving!" Luke screams.

"Don't just stand there! Try and brace it with something!" Leia shouts back.

As Riyo feared, the garbage compactor they landed in was programmed to crush any junk inside of it with its two metal walls.

"**Oh, s**t!**" Chewie exclaims terrified as he attempts to stop the wall on the left side from moving with his bare hands, but not even the strength of a Wookiee could stop them from continuing to proceed.

Han and Leia try to use a long metal pipe to halt both the walls movement, but it soon begins to bend and twist under the immense pressure the metal slabs press upon it.

"Wait a minute!" Luke says remembering a crucial detail.

The droids! He could call them for help to shut down the garbage masher before it crushed them.

"3P0!" He shouts into his comlink. "Come in, 3P0!"

* * *

"3P0!" Luke's voice shouts through 3P0's comlink which lies by itself in a seemingly empty control room. "Where could he be?"

The door to the room is forced open with a full squadron of Stormtroopers making their way inside.

"Take over. See to him." One says to another referring to one of the downed engineers in the room.

A loud metal clanking is heard behind the group.

"Look, there."

They head towards a nearby storage compartment and open it to find R2 and 3P0 hiding inside. "They're madmen!" 3P0 says to them. "They're headed for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them."

"Follow me." the lead trooper says to his unit, seeming to buy the gold droid's act.

They all hurry out of the control room leaving just one to stand guard. 3P0 picks up his misplaced comlink from where he last left it before speaking to R2.

"Come on."

"Don't have to tell **me **twice!"

The then stop in their tracks to see the Stormtrooper left to guard the room.

"Oh!"

"Oh, crap."

3P0 turns to R2 before addressing the soldier "All this excitement has overrun the circuits in my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance."

"Alright."

"Wow, I can't believe he actually bought that!" R2 says as they head out of the room.

* * *

The walls of the trash compactor begin to occupy less and less space as the three humans and Wookiee futilely continue to try and stop it.

"3P0! Come in, 3P0!" Luke continues to shout. "3P0!"

Meanwhile, the pipe Han and Leia use to try and stop the walls is bent into a useless U shape. "Get on top!" Han says to her.

"I can't!"

"Where could he be! 3P0! 3P0, will you come in!"

* * *

R2 and 3P0 stand in an area across from the Falcon near a computer terminal, finding no source of the other members of the crew nearby.

"They aren't here. Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured. Hurry!"

"Don't rush me, Goldey Bots." R2 says inserting his Scomp Link into the terminal.

* * *

"One things for sure, we're **all **gonna be a lot thinner."

This was the Corellian Smuggler's last attempt at humor before their apparent and untimely deaths. There was almost less than 5 feet of space left between each wall before the eventually caved in onto them, and unless help miraculously arrived in the next 30 seconds, it was all over. "Get on top of it!"

"I'm trying!"

* * *

"Good news: they haven't been detained." R2 says to 3P0.

"Thank goodness they haven't found them. Where could they be?"

"I don't know, why don't you just use the **comlink **and find out."

"Use the comlink? Oh, my. I forgot. I turned it off."

* * *

There was now just a little over a foot left of space left before the walls crushed them. But just then, Luke's comlink comes to life with a familiar voice.

* * *

"Are you there, sir?"

* * *

"3P0!"

* * *

"We've had some problems."

"Will you shut up and listen to me! Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, will ya!"

* * *

"Do you copy! Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

* * *

"**Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!**"

"No! Shut them **ALL **down! Hurry!"

"OK! ON IT!"

Riyo looks on in horror as the walls begin to reach their end. "_C'mon... please let them be ok. They __**have **__to be!_"

"I already couldn't stop loosing one Skywalker..." R2 says while reprogramming. "I'm not about... to lose **another!**"

Then, then walls suddenly halt in their paths with a loud thud. Han lets out a laugh in pure happiness, grateful to still be breathing.

"What? HA HA!" Luke shouts in joy also laughing as they others follow.

The sounds of their laughs and cries of joy come over as screams of pain and suffering to 3P0 through his comlink.

"Listen to them. They're, **dying**, R2! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all **my **fault! My poor master."

" 3P0, we're alright! We're alright! You did great!" Luke says before letting out a cackle of joy. "Hey! Open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number- where are we?"

"3263827!" Han shouts still glad to be alive.

* * *

After a long amount of walking along its cold and icy floors, Obi-Wan finally reaches his sought out destination: the Main Reactor. Once the controls to the tractor beam were shut down, he and the others could leave before things took a turn for the worse. He had begun to sense the familiar Force signature of his once beloved former apprentice the moment they had landed, and also sensed **he **did in vice-versa. If he was allowed to get anywhere near Luke... but no, he **couldn't **allow that thought to breach his mind. Remembering his task, the aged Jedi Master gets to work deactivating the tractor beam. Finally exiting the trash compactor, the gang gaze toward the Falcon through a window above the hanger, thankful the ship was still in one piece.

"C-3P0, do you copy?" Luke calls to his droid.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you safe?"

"For the moment. We're in the main hanger bay across for the ship."

"We're right above you. Stand by."

"You came in **that **thing?" Leia says to Han. "You're braver than I thought."

"Nice! Come on."

The four head through an empty hallway, only to find a group of Stormtroopers blocking their way.

"It's them! Blast them!

" Han then shoots the trooper dead and breaks off from the group to chase the remaining fleeing soldiers with Chewie following close by.

"Get back to the ship!"

"Where are you going? Come back!"

" He certainly has courage." Leia comments.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on."

* * *

Han and Chewie chase after the fleeing group of Imperial troops, with Han yelling a loud battle cry all the way. This war cry quickly turns into one of pure fear as he runs straight in front of a room filled with dozens of rows of troopers, some of whom begin to fire on him as he quickly turns around runs for his life. (**I don't care if that scene was edited in the special edition, it's STILL funny as hell!**) As Chewie runs through the hallway to catch up with Han, blaster fire is seen impacting the wall up ahead.

"What the.."

The Wookiee's question is soon answered as his co-pilot dashes like mad right up to him, as they quickly run back the way they took.

"Sometimes, I regret ever meeting you!"

* * *

In another part of the station, Leia and Luke nearly dodge a volley of blaster fire while running pretty much anywhere the troopers **weren't**. Taking a turn right, Luke literally forces himself with sheer will to prevent him from wobbling into a wide, metal ravine where on the other side of which an open doorway stood.

"I think we took a wrong turn." The farmboy says, his voice echoing through the immensely large canyon like room.

The trooper following them soon catch up with them and fire upon them mercilessly. Leia, however, quickly presses a button on a nearby control panel which closes a door between them and the soldiers.

"There's no lock!" She then points out scared.

Luke immediately responds by blasting the controls to the door, Leia, meanwhile, mouth agap towards the seemingly endless and bottomless pit below her.

"That oughta hold them for a while." Luke says to the Princess.

"Quick! We've got to get across. Find the controls that extend the bridge."

Luke then practically kicks himself in his mind a second afterwords.

"I think I just blasted it."

"They're coming through!"

(**That's what she said! (Rim-shot sound effect) (Awkward silence) No? No one else but me ****found that funny? (Another awkward silence) Oh, screw you guys! It's MY fanfic.**)

But just when hope seem to have faded, Luke spots a couple of hanging, pipe-like rafters above them, giving him an idea. Just then, a stray shot of blaster fire nearly misses Luke by an inch as he and Leia turn to see several Stormtroopers from an opening doorway across and above from them. An all-out blaster face-off ensues, with Luke ducking for cover as the troops continue to open fire. He then manages to land a hit on a poor and unfortunate soldier whom lets out a loud (**Whilhelm**) scream as he falls to his death.

"Here, hold this." Luke says handing Leia his blaster as he takes out what appears as a small grappling hook from a white belt used in his Stormtrooper disguise.

As another trooper continues the gun fight, the Alderaanian Princess responds by blasting several shots towards him, clearly having inherited her mother's skill with a blaster. "Here they come!" Leia points out as the door behind them opens by an inch with the white boot covered feet of Stormtroopers seen through its crack. Leia, meanwhile, shoots a trooper dead on across his head as he falls down to the floor he stood on. Luke then tosses the small metal hook with a thin but durable string attached in the air, managing to latch it onto one of the metal rafters above them. The door behind them opens a little more, signaling for them to hurry up. But before Luke makes the jump across the wide chasm of metal and steel, he receives a mild shock as the Princess plants a kiss upon his cheek with him turning his head toward her in confusion.

"For luck." She explains.

Riyo, Asajj, and even the droids however, are slightly creeped out by what they had all just seen.

"Ok, you guys all just saw the same thing, right?" Riyo asks them. "Leia, just **kissed **her own brother!"

"I saw it alright, Riyo." Asajj responds.

"I don't even have **lips **and I'm grossed out." MK comments.

{I'm with MK on this one. That was kind of messed up.} DK also says.

"Yeah, figured you guys would react that way." Adam then says to all of them. "But trust me, it gets WAAAY worse later on in the future."

"**How **worse?" Riyo asks him.

"Worse enough to the point where if you saw it, you'll need to seek immediate therapy afterwords."

"Can we move on with the movie, before I puke my guts out through disgust?" Asajj says a bit frustrated.

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

The Dathomirian unpauses the movie with Luke and Leia swinging across the chasm to the doorway on the other side. Blaster shots from the Stormtroopers following them, now crouching to the floor to get decent aim, impact the walls as the two race to escape being shot.

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly and calmly walks through a hallway leading towards the main hanger where the ship lay. Now that the tractor beam had been disabled, he and the others could escape before... but then, a large tremor in the Force echos inside his body as an eerie and familiar mechanical breathing sound is heard not too far away. There, no less then 12 or so feet away from him, was Darth Vader holding in his hand an activated blood-red saber as he begins to slowly approach him. The elderly Jedi switches on his blue blade and readies himself as his former apprentice, the man he once called brother whom he respected and loved, walks toward him.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan." Vader says to his once Jedi Master. "We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now **I **am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth"

The Jedi's blue blade meets Vader's red as their first duel in 19 years had begun. Riyo and the others however are a bit disappointed and confused as to why the two combatants were moving so sluggish and slowly as compared to their last duel on Mustafar. When they last dueled, their attacks were liked whirlwinds and flurries of skill and power almost invisible to the average observer, but now... well, to put it nicely, it was like watching paint dry on a moisture farm dwelling on Tatooine in the middle of summer. In other words: **EXTREMELY F**KING SLOW!**

"Alright, I'll be the first to say it." Asajj says speaking up. "What the hell am I watching? They're moving so slow, even a sick Bantha could beat them in a fight!"

"Yeah, what **is **with that?" Riyo adds. "On Mustafar, it was like nothing I had ever seen. Now, it looks like both of them are struggling to keep up."

"Yeah, that's because of two reasons. 1. Obi-Wan's age and lack of practice and routine kind of had him a bit rusty this time around and Anakin, with the injures he sustained on Mustafar having his arm and **both **his goddamn legs cut off drastically lowered his Midi-chlorian count and therefore weakened him. Plus, being burnt alive and put in a life-support suit doesn't help either. And 2. Back in the late 70's when this film was made, the actors didn't have the abilities themselves to fight at the speeds the actors in the prequels did. The guy playing Obi-Wan was already in his late 50's to 60's and the guy playing Vader was put in a heavy black suit which he could barely **see **out of, let alone fight in it. So yeah, it's gonna look kind of slow."

The two fighters break from fighting to catch their breaths.

"Your powers are weak, old man." Vader taunts toward his old master.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

The two then continue their duel, Obi-Wan realizing his former student was right. In his current age, even with the injures Vader suffered 19 years ago, he still wouldn't last much longer. But then again, it wasn't **he **that was eventually going to defeat Vader and the twisted Sith Emperor he served.

"You should not have come back." Vader says to him with confidence.

* * *

Han and Chewie take cover behind an opening to a door to the main hanger, with troopers standing not too far away.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Han says to his co-pilot and best friend.

"Just our luck." Chewie responds.

Luke and Leia quickly join the two next to them.

"What kept you?" Han asks.

"We, uh, ran into some old friends." Leia jokingly answers.

"The ship alright?" Luke asks Han.

"It seems ok, if we can get to it. I just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

As the duel between the Jedi Master and Sith Lord continues, the troopers nearby notice the fight going on and soon begin to gather and watch.

"Look!" Luke says noticing the troops leaving their posts and leaving a path to the ship wide open.

Back across the room, 3P0 also notices the soldiers nearby beginning to leave.

"Come on, R2. We're going."

"Don't have to tell **me** twice!"

"Now's our chance! Go!" Han whispers loudly as they all make a dash towards the ship.

But Luke stops himself midway through when he sees what, or more rather, **who **the Stormtroopers were staring at.

"Ben?"

As Obi-Wan's blue blade crossed with Vader's crimson red, his eyes meet with Luke's across the room. It was here that he knew his long and perilous journey had finally reached its end. Now, the fate of the entire galaxy rested upon Luke **and **Leia along with the droids making it safely out of the station. Vader **must not **be allowed to get ahold of them. So, in a shocking change of strategy, he raise his blade up with he himself left very vulnerable for attack. Vader, not wasting any time, takes one powerful swipe across Obi-Wan's neck with his lightsaber and empty robe falling to the ground.

Before Riyo and the others have time to react, Luke shouts at the top of his lungs. "**NO!**"

This was a major mistake as the troopers who were observing Vader fight now turn toward Luke and begin to fire upon him. Vader is left baffled and confused as he presses his foot on his dead masters robes, curious as to why his body seemed to have just disappeared into thin air. Han, Leia, Chewie and the droids scramble to get inside the ship while Luke, in a fit of rage, continues to fire at the Stormtroopers in front of him.

"Come on!" Han calls to him.

"Luke, come on!" Leia also shouts. "Luke, it's too late!"

"Blast the door, kid!"

Getting at what Han means, Luke shoots the controls to the door leading out of the hanger bay as the doors close on Vader just as he slowly proceeds to walk through them.

"_Run, Luke, run!_" Obi-Wan's voice seems to call out.

Luke, not bothering to ask questions, heads on up the loading ramp of the Falcon. With all of its passengers safely on board, the Corellian stock light freighter wastes no more time and rockets out of the hanger bay and back into space.

* * *

Luke, devastated and hurt by the loss of his dear mentor and friend, sits alone at the table in the main hold. Why? Why did Vader not only have to take away his father from him, but now his teacher and the man responsible for helping him get off Tatooine? First Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, now **him**. Leia comes up to his side and places a caring hand over her distraught friend's shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone."

"There wasn't anything you could have done."

Han then comes running into the room facing the blonde teen.

"Come on buddy. We're not out of this yet."

Quickly comprehending the Smuggler's words, Luke follows him towards a vertical access ladder leading in to directions. One up; one down. Han takes the route upwards as Luke climbs down while Leia goes to the cockpit in Han's absence. Han and Luke each reach their individual turret guns while putting on headsets as a means of communication between each other.

"You in, kid? Ok, stay sharp."

Each of them fires up the targeting controls to the guns they man.

"Here they come" Leia says to them.

No less than 4 sentry TIE Fighters fly above the cockpit window. One fires upon the Falcons upper hull, causing the inside of the ship to shake with its crew. Luke and Han get to work at providing cover fire to defend the ship.

"They're coming in too fast!" Luke yells to Han.

(**That's what she... ya know what, no. That joke's been done to death.**)

"We've just lost lateral controls!" Leia says.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together."

No less than 2 seconds after Han had said that, a patch of wires begin to combust loudly enough for him to hear 40 feet away.

"Hear me, baby? Hold together?"

(**He's talking to his ship... that's a sure sign of good mental health.**)

R2 quickly shoots a jet of white smoke toward the fire, effectively putting it out before it can spread. After a few moments of firing and blaster, Han manages to disintegrate a ship that got one inch too close to his turret, to which he laughs loudly. Just a few seconds later, Luke strikes down another ship.

"I got him! **I GOT HIM!**"

"Great kid, don't get cocky!"

"There's still two more of them out there." Leia says to them.

The two remaining TIEs dart, zig-zag and dash in every direction, evading fire at every turn. Luke manages to blast one more, leaving only one left. Just as the last TIE hurdles toward Han's position, the Smuggler fires a direct blast to its cockpit, causing it to burst to pieces in a large fiery explosion.

"That's it! We did it!" Luke yells in glee.

"WE DID IT!" Leia also cheers hugging Chewie.

"HELP!" 3P0 calls covered in a tangle of wires. "I think I'm melting! This is all your fault!"

"I wish it was, C! I wish it was!" R2 says with an electronic chuckle.

* * *

"Are they away?" Tarkin asks Vader.

"They've just made the jump into hyperspace."

"Your **sure **the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?"

Tarkin's question is only met with a short silence.

"I'm taking an awful risk, Vader. This had **better **work."

* * *

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?" Han says to Leia inside the cockpit of the ship. "You know, sometimes I amaze even **myself**."

"That's doesn't sound too hard. They **let us** go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy? You call that **easy**?"

"They're tracking us."

"Not **this **ship, sister."

"At least the information in R2 is still intact."

"What's so important? What's he carrying?"

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data's analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet."

It is for **me**, sister. Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for **you**, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money."

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then **that's **what you'll receive."

The frustrated Princess gets up to leave the cockpit before nearly running into Luke coming in.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything... or anybody."

"**I **care."

Luke then decides to take a seat beside the Corellian in the co-pilots chair.

"So... what do you think of her, Han?"

"I'm trying **not to**, kid."

"Good."

"Still... she's got a lot of spirit... I don't know. What do **you **think? You think a Princess and a guy like me-" "No."

* * *

The Falcon cruises toward the gigantic gas behemoth know as Yavin, and just behind it's large orbit lay the jungle moon as Yavin IV. The ship soon touches down near the old and ancient Massassi temples where Anakin and Asajj had once duel during the Clone Wars, which the Dathomirian female remembers upon seeing the structure on-screen. **This **was the sight of the hidden Rebel Base. The gang is shuttled through the main ship hanger of the base where many different ships, from X-Wings to Y-Wings are tended to by expert engineers. After stopping, Leia gets up to hug an elderly man with gray colored hair.

"You're safe. When we hear about Alderaan, we feared the worst."

"We have no time for our sorrows, Commander. You must use the information in this R2 unit to help plan the attack. It's our only hope."

* * *

To Riyo and the others horror, the Death Star is seen almost eclipsing the gas giant who's moon the Rebels were stationed on. Tarkin answers a call inside the Conference Room.

"Yes?"

"We're approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel Base us on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet."

* * *

All of the pilots who signed on to partake in the assault against the dreaded Imperial space station gather in a sort of meeting room where at the head of which, seasoned General Jan Dodonna stands next to a view screen displaying a digital representation of the battle station itself.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower **greater **than half the starfleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrates the outer defense."

"Pardon me for asking, sir." One pilot speaks out. "But what good are snub fighters going to be against **that**?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach **will not **be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this spot."

The digital diagram stops at a small thermal exhaust port of some kind.

"The target area is only 2 meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system."

A representation of a small ship drops a blinking circle down the shaft which continues downward until reaching the center of the station while beeping loudly.

"A precise hit will start up a chain reaction which should destroy the station. **Only **a precise will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton-torpedoes."

"That's impossible, even for a computer!" A pilot sitting next to Luke objects.

"That's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp-rats in my T-16 back home. **They're **not much bigger than 2 meters."

"Ok," Adam says to the others. "Correct if I'm wrong, but did he just openly admit to killing poor defenseless animals for fun!"

"Actually, Adam," Riyo responds. "From what I've heard, the womp-rat population near Beggars Canyon has gotten so largely out of control to the point where they've begun hunting Jawas and raiding store-houses. In a way, they're sort of doing the locals a favor by killing some of them off."

"I thought Tatooine was a hick planet that no one even pays attention to."

"**I **actually used to journey to outer-rim worlds like it for cataloging and collecting knowledge and info in my early years as a Senator. Helped me gain a better understanding of their people and their ways of life."

"Huh, that's very open-minded of you."

"By the way, who was that pilot Luke was taking to?"

"Oh, that's Wedge Antilles, no relation to Bail or Raymus Antilles, by the way. He was born on Corellia, not Alderaan."

"Oh, I see.

" "Then man your ships," General Dodonna says wrapping up the meeting. "And may the Force be with you."

* * *

"Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The moon with the Rebel Base will be in range in 30 minutes."

"This will be a day long remembered." Vader says with Tarkin by his side. "It has seen the end of Kenobi and will soon see the end of the Rebellion."

* * *

"All flight crews, man your stations" The hanger bay of the base is bustling with activity, with everyone knowing what is at stake for them if they lose. Luke, now dawned in an orange Rebel flight suit, stops to see Han and Chewie packing several crates of supplies. The young Tatooinian goes up to confront his would-be friend.

"So.. you got your reward and you're just leaving, then?"

"That's right, yeah. I got some old debts I got to pay off with this stuff. And even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do ya? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use ya."

"Come on. Why don't you just take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to us it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage, it's more like... suicide."

"Alright, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're **best at**, isn't it?"

The boy then turns to leave.

"Hey, Luke."

He turns to face Han whom only says "May the Force be with you."

Luke then turns to leave once again, this time for good.

"Are you sure about this, Han?" Chewie asks him. "This seems cold, even for you."

"What are you looking at? I know what I'm doing."

On his way to his ship, Luke crosses paths with Leia.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's Han... I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind."

"He's got to follow **his own **path. No one can choose it for him."

"I only wish Ben were here."

Leia then plants a caring kiss on Luke's cheek before walking away.

"Ok, yes, I saw it too! **No one **make a big deal about it!" Adam says almost yelling to the others. "Believe me, if they **knew **about it, they would be feeling the exact same way."

"Hey, Luke!"

Luke turns his head and soon receives a wide smile to see who had called him.

"Biggs!"

"I don't believe it. How are you?"

"Great!"

"Hey, you coming up?"

"I'll be right up there with you, and have I got stories to tell you."

"Skywalker!" An older male pilot goes up to face the two younger ones. "Are you sure you can handle this ship?"

"Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the outer-rim territories."

"You'll do alright."

"Thanks, sir. I'll try."

"I gotta get aboard. We'll hear all your stories when we get back, all right?"

"All right. Hey, Biggs. I told you I'd make it someday."

"It'll be like old times, Luke. They'll never stop us."

As Adam watches the two best friends part, he couldn't help but notice a striking similarity between Will and him. How they had been best friends since they were children and still were to this day.

"Seems like friendships are unbreakable... even in a vast galaxy like yours." He says to Riyo.

"No matter how different our two worlds may seem, we **all **feel the same things, dream the same dreams and have friendships that last lifetimes."

Luke ascends up the ladder to the cockpit of his X-Wing where R2 was being outfitted to go into battle with him, just like his father before him.

"Does all of this seem a bit familiar to what happened in Episode 1 with Anakin to you guys?" Asajj asks the others.

"It **should**." Adam replies. "It's what Lucas **intended **to do, have Anakin echo back to what his son had done and show how very similar to each other they were."

"Hey," An engineer says to Luke. "This R2 unit of yours seems a bit beat up. You want a new one?"

"Not on your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together. You ok, R2?"

"Just another day for me, Luke. Couldn't feel better."

"Good." Luke jumps inside the pilots seat of the craft and gets familiar with the controls.

"Hang on tight, R2." 3P0 says to his blue counterpart. "You've **got **to come back."

"Wow, 3P0... that actually means a lot coming from you. All these years, I could have sworn you hated me, but... it turns out you really **do **care about me."

"You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?"

"And there goes the happy moment."

All of the ships in the vicinity of the hanger begin to roar to life, ready to take on the monumental task before them. This would be the battle that would decide the very fate of the Rebellion and the galaxy itself.

"_Luke,_" Obi-Wan's disembodied voice calls out to him. "_The Force will be with you._"

Luke quickly dismisses the message and focuses on the battle at hand.

All of the X-Wings and Y-Wings take off into the air of Yavin's midday atmosphere.

"_Standby alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, 15 minutes._"

Soon, a mass of ships of every model fly towards the metal monstrosity that is the Death Star. "All wings report in."

"Red 10 standing by."

"Red 7 standing by."

"Red 3 standing by."

"Red 6 standing by."

"Red 9 standing by."

"Red 2 standing by."

"Red 11 standing by."

"Red 5 standing by." Luke says.

"Here we go again." R2 says both excited and worried.

"Lock S foils in attack position."

The wings attached to the ships extend to show their signature X shape. The Battle of Yavin had begun.

* * *

Nearly 14 minutes into the battle, things had taken a turn for the worse when Vader, accompanied by two Stormtrooper pilots, had depleted most of Red Squadron's reserves. Vader had even killed off Biggs to Luke's horror. Now, only Luke's ship remained skimming down the trench of the space station as Vader's targeting computer got closer and closer to having him in range. But just then, as Luke switches on his targeting computer to deliver the final blow, Obi-Wan's voice once again calls out to him.

"_Use the Force, Luke._"

Luke is once again baffled to hear his late mentor calling out to him from seemingly nowhere. "_Let go, Luke_"

"The Force is strong with this one." Vader says to himself.

"_Luke, trust me._"

Against any form of reasonable logic, Luke switches of the target computer.

"_His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer! What's wrong?_"

"_Nothing. I'm alright._"

Vader sends a cleans shot to Luke's ship, which collides straight onto poor R2!

"**SH**********T!**"

"R2!" Riyo cries out in terror.

"I've lost R2!" Luke says over his comlink.

"_The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet._"

"_Rebel Base in range._"

"You may fire when ready." Tarkin replies.

This was it, all reinforcements were destroyed, his droid partner was down, and the planet was now in range of the Death Star's devastating super laser. This was the end. Vader had finally gotten a lock onto Luke's ship with his targeting computer.

"I have you now."

But just then, a stray blaster shot destroys a TIE on Vader's left.

"**WHAT!**"

"**YAHOOO!**" Han cries out as the Millennium Falcon comes racing in just in the nick of time.

"LOOK OUT!" The remaining pilot shouts

. But his craft skims just too close to Vader's, causing the TIE to collide into the trench wall with an explosion as Vader's is hurled into space with a spin.

"_You're all clear, kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!_"

Luke fires two twin red proton-torpedoes directly into the exhaust shaft, soon breathing a sigh of relief afterwords. The Falcon, followed by Luke, Wedge and a lone Y-Wing zoom away from the Death Star as fast as humanly possible, right before... **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **The Death Star explodes with a display of fire and light that literally lights up the stars.

"YES! WHOOOO!" Riyo says nearly jumping up and down in Adam's lap with him laughing in response.

"They'll be picking up pieces of THAT wreck!" He says to her as they both laugh. "Hell, I'm worried it might cause a bit of global warming!"

"Ya know what's funny? Back where I come from, we don't even HAVE global warming!"

"HAHA! What do you do about abortions?"

"What?"

"Uh... never mind"

"Great shot, kid! That was one in a million!"

"_Remember,_" Obi-Wan's voice says to Luke for the last time in the film. "_The Force will be with you... always._"

Vader's TIE fighter continues to spiral through space before finally regaining control over itself and begins to fly away into the stars.

* * *

Back at the base, a mob of cheering pilots and Rebels swarm Luke's ship as he climbs down the ladder onto the ground below.

"LUKE!" Leia shouts while nearly crushing him in a joy filled hug.

"HEY! HEY!"

Luke quickly grabs Han in a hug as well, happy to see him then with Leia and him.

"I knew you'd come back. I just **knew it**!"

"Well, I wasn't going to let you get all the credit and take the reward!"

"Hey, I knew there was more to you then money!" Leia says now hugging him.

"Oh, no!" Luke says looking toward a truly heart-breaking sight.

Riyo gasps in horror as well toward what she now saw. A badly damaged and almost bloodied R2 being lowered down to the ground, showing no signs of consciousness at all.

"Oh my! R2, can you hear me?" 3P0 says to him with horror evident in his vocabulator. "Say something! You **can **repair him, can't you?"

"We'll get to work on him right away." An engineer responds.

"You **must **repair him. Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them."

"He'll be alright." Luke answers.

"Adam," Riyo asks looking up toward her boyfriend's face. "**Is **R2 going to be alright?"

"You'll see in about a minute."

* * *

(**Suggested Track: Star Wars Episode IV Soundtrack The Throne Room End Title**)

Luke, Han and Chewbacca enter a wide and luxurious room where dozens of Rebels stand at attention, honoring the brave men (**And Wookiee**) who had helped save them all. They head down the long carpet covered hallway to meet Princess Leia , whom smiles happily down upon them. She then bestows a medal around Han and Luke's necks as a token of her's and the Rebellion's gratitude.

(**I am EXTREMELY sorry if this scene seems choppy, but I just wanna get this damn ch done with, plus, isn't this a scene we ALL know and have burned inside our memories?**)

The two men bow before their friend as a way of saying thanks. And just then, to Riyo and company's great relief, R2, comes out from behind3P0.

"HEY! Look's who still kicking! **NOTHING** can kill me! Hey, you might as well make **ME** a Jedi too!"

The crowds then begin to applaud their brave and valiant heroes. While the War hadn't been won yet, this was a step in the right direction toward seeing its end. A New Hope had risen from despair, and was now ready to let its light be shown.

* * *

The movie ends, with the traditional 5 second silence following suit.

"Wow," Riyo says being the first to speak afterwords. "That was incredible. To see how such a terror like the Death Star be destroyed by just a single starfighter like that... it's truly amazing."

"Yeah," Adam replies. "Luke certainly is his father's son."

"But something I **still **can't bare to believe... Anakin just cut down his own former Master... the man he had once saw as a brother.. he **killed **him."

"Actually, That's not quite true. You see, right before Vader struck, Obi-Wan had let his physical form become one with the Force, and so by the time Vader's blade had hit, it only made contact with his empty robes. **That's **what Qui-Gon had taught Yoda and he during their exile; how to become one with the living Force itself and still retain one's own personality and memories."

"Ok, but still, it's the thought that Vader was **willing **to murder Obi-Wan that still sickens me."

"Yes, but remember, it hasn't happened yet, Anakin hasn't let the Dark Side corrupt and blind him to that point yet. Eventually, he **does **learn of Luke's identity further on, but he **also **learns that Sidious lied to him about Padmé's death."

"That reminds me," Asajj says speaking up. "What happened to Vader after the Death Star was destroyed?"

"His ship ended up crash landing on Vaal where managed to find his way to an Imperial Outpost and transportation back to Coruscant, but I **will **say his Master isn't too thrilled to learning his favorite new toy is destroyed by a group of X-Wings."

"Yeah, I would pay good money to see **that **freak out"

"Hey guys!" Teresa calls out to the gang. "Dinner's on the table!"

"Yes! Getting hungry right about now." Asajj says getting up from Adam's bed as the MK and DK follow close behind.

Riyo, however, stays behind with her boyfriend for a moment.

"Hey, ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"A couple of months ago, you said kids at your school picked on you for being "a bit different," but what **exactly **does that mean?"

Adam lets out a sort of stressed sigh in response.

"Well... I suppose you **do **deserve a proper explanation. The truth is Riyo... when I was 11, I was diagnosed with a minor case of Asperger's syndrome. It's sort of a disorder some kids are born with that impairs with nonverbal and social skills. It also gives some a sort of habit of obsession with things like games and TV shows. For example, as a kid, I **loved **Pokémon, I still kind of do, I used to talk about it all the time, but around Middle School, I was picked on mercilessly by kids like Nick and Ryan because it seemed a bit childish. It made me feel like an outcast, like a.. a.."

"A freak?"

Adam silently nods in response.

"Well, you know what **I **say? To **Hell **with them! If they can see what's on the inside of you rather than the out, then that's **their **lose. Adam, you're an amazing and wonderful guy, you're practically a Jedi! And... you're about **the best **boyfriend I could have ever hoped to have."

"And you... are truly the most awesome and beautiful girl I've ever known in my life."

The two then passionately kiss, Riyo leaning into Adam soon hugging him tight before their lips part.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too."

* * *

"He... he couldn't... he just couldn't."

"I'm afraid he **did**, Ahsoka. But luckily, Luke was able to destroy the Death Star before any other planets could fall victim to it. And that's defiantly a silver lining if any."

"Yeah... I guess so."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time alone."

"I understand. I have to get to bed soon anyways. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight!"

Ahsoka switches her holoprojector off and opens the door to her quarters to go and get some air. But then, she runs head on into another person without noticing. And just her luck... it was her Master.

"Careful there, Snips. You could run someone over like that!"

"Ye... yeah."

"Hey... you ok?"

"I'm fine, Master."

Ahsoka quickly runs off past Anakin whom simply watches her leave a bit concerned for her.

**End of Ch 17. If you guys hadn't noticed, this is the first movie ch where Dooku doesn't appear to report to S**tious.. I mean Sidious... oh, f**k it, you guys know what I said. Kind of almost wasn't sure about the Aspergers bit, but it IS 100% true, no mean or nasty comments, people. Let's all just be adults here. Next Ch, Adam gets a new Playstation 3 system plus a brand new game to go with it, but when he learns that one of his family members falls ill, how will he take the news? Also, a new training simulation with a very familiar foe. Guess who and get a sneek peek into future chs. Please review and keep in mind that between college, work, AND the fatc that I'm moving in a week, time to update may be scarce. Maybe once my school semester ends, I'll have a little more time. Anyways, have a good one!**

**_JAC_**


	19. Chapter 18: Pain and Struggles

**Here it is, after nearly 6 months since my last major update, Out of the Blue has finally reached Ch 18! Also, by the way, to my previous quiz on how old my dad would be, I made a slight error, turns out he was born in 65', not 64'. Sorry to string you along. But enough of that, let us finally begin with Ch 18**

**Disclaimer: The one thing I would have liked to give dad for his 47th birthday: the rights to Star Wars beyond my own OC's. THAT would be a pretty bitchin' present. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 18

Pain and Struggles

**January 7th, 2011, 6:00 PM**

Asajj sits on the living room couch, across from which was the dark brown coffee table which was covered in lightsaber parts and tools for assembling them into the deadly and iconic weapon of the Jedi. Next to her was Fal'ec who was peacefully sleeping curled up beside his loving owner while she diligently worked to construct her new blades. She had also switched on Riyo's Holoprojector lying on the far right side of the table to keep up with the latest news reports on the War back home. A more recent report then appeared as the voice of an anchorwoman read it outloud for her to hear.

"_Betrayal on Umbara. Following the recent capture of the dark and mysterious Separatist world known ad Umbara, Clone Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives of the 501__st__ Legion reported a most disturbing turn of events. Their temporary commanding officer, Jedi Master Pong Krell, was reported to have fallen to the Dark Side of the Force and attempted to have members of the 501__st__ legion kill units of __212th Attack Battalion, deceiving them by saying that local Umbarans were disguising themselves as Clones. After barely containing the turned Jedi, Krell had revealed his ambitions to turn from the Republic and become Dooku's new apprentice. Taking measures to prevent the Besalisk from escaping, Clone Trooper Dogma fired a blaster shot to the Dark Jedi's back, killing him instantly. Captain Rex along with the remaining Clone Troopers had left Krell's remains unguarded for a few moments to report his treachery to General Obi-Wan Kenobi, but by the time they had returned to the base, the Jedi's body had mysterious disappeared. Republic authorities are still thoroughy investigating the cause of the body's disappearance, some believing Krell to still be alive, while others suspect differently._"

"_That doesn't sound good." _Asajj says to herself inside her head.

At that moment, the front door opens as Glynn walks into the house with Adam following close behind while carrying a large white box.

"Jesus, it's cold and wet out there." Adam says putting down the heavy package onto the brown entertainment center behind Asajj. "We really got an overhaul of snow this month, which means school will be canceled for a few days. One of the few things I like about snow."

"You're really not a cold person, are you?" Asajj asks him.

"Not even close. Hey! I didn't know you had hair. I like the color." He says noticing her head now bared some lavender purple hair on one side.

"Thanks, I always had it shaved when I was Dooku's apprentice, so I thought I might try and grow it out again."

"So, still working on your lightsabers?"

"Yep. Almost done. Just a few finishing touches and... there!" She says with a loud click sound being heard. She then activates her twin curved blades which glow a shamrock green, the hiss of which startles Fal'ec awake from his slumber.

"Two green curved sabers. Not a bad touch." Adam comments on his friend's new weapons.

"I chose green due to my old Master Ky having a green saber when I was his Padawan." Her gaze then turns toward the large white box with a label printed on it titled PS3. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a new version of Playstation I bought at Wal-Mart today. It's called the Playstation 3. It's supposedly upgraded better for gaming, surfing the web and even plays Blu-Ray discs. I also got a new game that we sort of need the system for. Have you seen Riyo by the way?"

"Last I saw her, she was in your room."

"Ok, thanks, I'm gonna need her help to get this thing set up."

He then lifts up the heavy white box and lugs it toward his room. Upon entering the room, he finds his girlfriend seated in front of the computer screen watching something which has her completely entranced. As Adam glances over, the video in question turns out to be a clip from the Season 5 premiere of Robot Chicken,

(**More specifically, the Fraggle Rock clip with the** **Doozers.**)

(**Doozer Day Labor**)

Doozers: Build, build build. Work, work work. Without the work, we'd go berserk!

Riyo then turns away and jumps in her seat a bit startled to see her boyfriend right next to her.

"Hey," She says calming down. "Didn't see you there."

"Sorry bout that. Are you watching Robot Chicken?"

"Yeah, I went on your computer while your dad and you were away and found the episode on your web browser. This stuff is **really **funny!"

"Ok, you are officially **the best **girlfriend I've ever had!" He says with glee.

"I'm the **only **girlfriend you've ever had."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well anyways, I'm watching the first episode of Season 5 and so far, it's really good." She unpauses the video and continues to watch it with Adam.

(Foreman Doozer walks into screen)

Foreman Doozer: Good afternoon, my Doozer brethren. Everyone working hard today?

Doozer #1: You better believe it!

Doozer #2: We love to work!

Foreman Doozer: You are preaching to the mother effing choir there, my friends. (Turns to Doozer next to him.) How bout you? You like to work?

(Eyes shift nervously for a second)

Doozer: (Mexican accent) Ye.. ye- yes!

Foreman Doozer: Oh yeah? What do you like more: putting scaffolding up or taking it down?

Doozer: e... (Eyes continue to shift) Me love the Fraggle Rock!

Foreman Doozer: Yeah, yeah. Me love the Fraggle Rock too.

(Music in background ends with Foreman Doozer extending his hand towards other Doozer)

Foreman Doozer: Let me see your work-visa, son.

(Riyo and Adam break out into small snickering which only grows as Doozer's eyes shift back and forward with nervousness, clearly not understanding a word he says.

Doozer: Me.. love the.. Fraggle Rock?

Foreman Doozer: Alright, alright! Ok, get this guy out of here.

Doozer: Me, me me LOVE the...

Foreman Doozer: That is a one-way ticket back across the border, son. SHUT IT DOWN, DOOZERS!

(Channel flips to next scene) (**The He-Man clip. If none of you here know what Robot Chicken is or care about it, just skip this next clip. I only put it in here for comedy relief.**)

(**Frat on Snake Mountain**)

(Skeletor, Evil-Lynn and Beast-Man wobble around while covered in bandages.)

Beast-Man: I think we almost won today. Good effort-

Skeletor: Oh, shut up, Beast Man! He-Man put his heel right in my balls! Did a f**king pirouette. I can still feel them unwinding. What!

(Skeletor notices that his lair is foreclosed. Cut to Skeletor talking to an accountant.)

Accountant: Well, I'm sorry Choppers. But your adjustable rate mortgage came due.

Skeletor: But-but-but-but-but this loan payment is astronomical! You never told me that I would-

Accountant: It's called "Fine print," Chuckles. Maybe you need some eyeballs instead of those eye...holes.

Skeletor: Oh, I'll get the money when I crush He-Man once-

Accountant: Bud, lie to me, but don't lie to yourself; you're really gonna crush He-Man by the fifteenth of this month?

Skeletor: Yeah...Well...

Accountant: That property is, what, 12,000 square feet? Duplex that bitch!

(Cut to Skeletor in front of his evil lair with a group of frat boys. His lair now has the symbol for the Kappa Omega Kappa fraternity and the head frat is signing the contract. The other frat boys are moving a beer keg and a naked sex doll into the lair.)

Skeletor: Okay! Well, rent's due on the first of the month and I will hold your security deposit in-

Head Frat: Dude, I never got a security deposit back in my life!

Skeletor: What?

Head Frat: Bros, our landlord is Jack Skellington!

(The frats cheer. Cut to Skeletor trying to read the paper with loud music blaring in the background. Several loud crashes are heard and startles Skeletor until he drops his paper.)

Skeletor: Aw, dammit!

(Panthor comes up to Skeletor and has printed on him the words I Heart C****s!) (**Even though Panthor belongs to He-Man, not Skeletor.**)

Skeletor: What the- Panthor!

(Skeletor enters the room with the frat boys and dodges a bottle of whiskey. A frat with a toga rushes by. Two frats are having a frat drink out of the beer keg upside down. A frat and a girl are making out and one frat sitting next to them touches the frat's leg with his finger. Skeletor walks up to the head frat who's stirring something in a magic cauldron with a stick.)

Skeletor:** Hey, douche bag! Turn this crap down!**

Head Frat: How do you hear music with no ears?

Skeletor:** Magic**, asshole!

(The head frat pulls out Skeletor's Havoc Staff from the cauldron and starts licking it like a lollipop.)

Skeletor: Is that my Havoc Staff!

(Skeletor takes the Havoc Staff from the head frat.)

Skeletor: This is a mystical artifact! You can't just-

(The Havoc Staff vomits into Skeletor's face and some of the vomit goes into his eyeholes.)

Skeletor: Right...into...my...eyeholes.

Head Frat: Ha, Skellington! You are always grinning, man.

Skeletor: I'm not grinning! I'm **FURIOUS! Absolutely furious! **

Head Frat: Naw, you grinning, man. You here to party.

Skeletor: No! I'm here to...tell you.. there's a rival frat that's totally talking crap all about you, man.

Head Frat: Say what!

(The music stops and all of the frats turn to Skeletor. One frat burps after drinking out of a trophy. The frats all approach Skeletor.)

Skeletor: Yep. They say you're not the number one frat at Eternia Tech anymore.

Head Frat: The hell we aren't! We'll show those assholes!

(All the frats cheer. Cut to the frats egging Castle Greyskull.)

Head Frat: Who's the number one frat now, retards!

(He-Man and Teela are looking at the frats from a tower in Castle Greyskull. An egg lands on He-Man's face.)

He-Man: We'll be right down.

(Cut to He-Man, Teela and Man-At-Arms beating the crap out of the frats and killing them. Cut to Skeletor reading the newspaper in the accountant's office with the head article _**Fraternity Corpses Turn Up in River.**_ Skeletor sighs happily.)

Accountant: You're still overdue on that mortgage, Smurfy.

Skeletor: Oh, uh, I've got a solution to that, too.

(Skeletor removes one of his straps.)

(Riyo and Adam begin to snicker)

Accountant: What are you doing?

Skeletor: Oh, I don't know.

(Snickering gets louder)

(Skeletor removes his other strap.)

Skeletor: What _am_ I doing?

Accountant: Mr. Skeletor! I don't know what you're suggesting but- (Whispering) Close the door.

(Cut to outside the accountant's office and Skeletor closes the door.)

Accountant: No teeth, okay?

Skeletor: Yeah. Good luck with that.

(Sketch ends)

Riyo and Adam then loose all self control and breaking out into fits of hysterical laughter.

"This may not sound too formal," Riyo begins to say. "But **that **was the funniest s**t I've ever seen!"

"I know, right? You know, I'd never take as one for dark humor."

"My sister and I mostly get it from our father. Though my mom kind of resents it."

"Ya know, they actually did a couple specials dedicated to just Star Wars, though, you have to know the movies to understand the jokes."

"Huh, well, once we've seen all six of them, how bout we sit down and watch them?"

"Sounds good."

Riyo then notices the large white package below at Adam's feet. "What's that?"

"That's a new Playstation 3 I bought at Wal-Mart today with my dad. It does a ton of stuff that the older PS2 **can't**, but the **real **reason I bought it is because of this."

"He then lifts a metallic game case for Riyo to view, she then gasps at the face of a familiar man printed on the front wielding two identical blue lightsabers.

"Is that..?"

"Yep, it's Galen. Or rather, his clone. This is Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2. It follows up on the events of the previous game and explains what follows Galen's sacrifice aboard the Death Star, though it still takes place before Episode IV. Vader had secretly taken his body to Kamino to have him cloned in order to create a more powerful and obedient servant to replace him."

"That's just... just... I don't even know where to begin to describe how horrifying that is."

"Yeah, I know, it sounds pretty messed up, but we **still **need to play it in order to gather info and evidence to record. Plus, it may actually be a fun game."

"Wait, so we're actually going to **play **one of these games for once?" Riyo asks.

"Only if you're comfortable with it. I don't want you to do something that doesn't feel right."

"No, it's ok. Sure, I'll play."

"Cool, I was thinking maybe we could play in shifts; each one of us taking turns after the other."

"That sounds like a good idea." The two teens turn their heads to see Asajj poking her head though the door hinges along with MK and DK.

"Do you even know what we're taking about?" Riyo asks her.

"Yeah, I was listening to you guys talk from the living room by reaching out through the Force."

"You were **eavesdropping **on us?" Adam says a bit angry.

"Will you calm down? I detected Riyo's concern through the Force and just wanted to check to see if things were alright with you guys."

"Oh..." Adam is left a bit guilty for snapping at his Dathomirian friend just 5 seconds ago. "I guess I sort of owe you an apology, Asajj."

"It's alright, Adam. It's no big deal."

Asajj sure had mellowed down during her time with Riyo, Adam and his family. Normally, if he had given a comment like the one he had before, she most likely would have tried to cut his head off in retaliation. But she was a completely different person from what Adam used to think of her. She had let go of her anger and hurt from her troubled and pained past and was now like the older sister he never had.

"Hey," Adam then says to the two droids. "Where were you guys?"

"Oh, I was helping your sister with some of her homework. Can you believe she has trouble with even the simplest of Math equations? I pretty much had to do **all **of the work for her!"

"_Tch. Typical of Alysha._" Adam thinks to himself before focusing on DK. "And what about you? What were you doing?"

{I was attempting to clean your cat, Alex, by giving him a proper bath. The amount of germs and contagions that he spreads around the house thereby putting you and all other organics at risk of illness is just beyond comprehension! The second I tried to place him in a tub of water for cleaning, he clawed himself from my grasp and darted away.}

Adam lets out a sigh of stress before speaking.

"Ok, DK, when we're done here, I'm going to sit down and tell you what you did wrong with Alex, MK, if my sister asks you to "help" her with her homework again, don't say yes... ever."

"HEY! That's not fair!" Alysha yells outside of the room.

"It is **TOO **fair, Alysha! Taking advantage of my droid friend and having him **cheat **on your Math homework... it's just a new level of low!"

"It's not like I was having him rob a bank with me!"

"Ugh." Adam says while with a facepalm. "Ya know what? I don't want to get into this right now. I have an entire console system I need to install here. It's gonna take **at least **30 minutes just to get it plugged in."

"Uh, actually, Adam." Riyo says to her boyfriend. "I think I can help speed that up."

She then closes her eyes and inhales for a moment to center herself. Suddenly, the box holding the system begins to shake just before the PS3 itself bursts out of the cardboard container along with the controller and several wires and plugs. They float in the air for at least a second before being moved across the room and over near the entertainment center where Adam's TV, Nintendo Wii and PS2 lay. The older Sony console located in the mid-left shelf below the TV and Wii then begins to rise from its spot and levitate out from the shelf just before being placed along the side of the piece of wooden furniture and replaced with the newer PS3. The controller and wires then follow as they are all hooked up one by one to the controller port up front and the back of the system to the sockets behind the TV. The light next to the system's start-up button then glows red as Riyo then opens her eyes back up while trying to catch her breath. Adam and the others are left completely speechless and in awe of what they just witnessed.

"Was that **another **new skill you just picked up? Are you ok?" Adam asks her.

"Yeah, it's just **that **one was a bit harder then I'm used to. I call it Tech Sync. I'm able to connect my mind and consciousness with any piece of technology and am able to do stuff like know how it works, how to assemble and disassemble it and much more."

"You seem to be **really **good with technology."

"I guess so, though I'm probably no where near as good as Anakin. But let's get to playing the game."

"Alright, since you literally set the whole thing up with your mind, it's only fair you get the first turn." Adam says handing the wireless controller to his girlfriend.

"How very kind of you, **Master** Adam."

"No trouble at all, Milady."

The two laugh a bit before the all take seats on the bed. Riyo switches on the system and places the game disc inside the PS3. After scrolling through the settings on the game menu, the opening cutscene then begins to play.

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

**Star Wars**

**The Force Unleashed II**

The galaxy is on the brink

of civil war. Inspired by the

sacrifice of DARTH VADER's

secret apprentice, a ragtag

rebel alliance plots to overthrow

the evil GALACTIC EMPIRE.

Imperial forces in relentless

pursuit of the Rebels have

captured the Jedi Knight

RAHM KOTA. Its general lost,

the Alliance fleet has vanished.

While the Empire searches for

the Rebels, Darth Vader

has put a dark plan in motion

that will bring an end to

his apprentice's legacy...

Darth Vader's personal TIE Fighter comes soaring into picture towards the perpetually storm-covered world of Kamino. What a terrible and grave mistake its people made with Darth Sidious prior to the start of the Clone Wars. The very Empire they helped to create and come into power now held them in its grip as slave labor for their own wicked desires. Heading toward a dark and rather ominous settlement known as Timira City, the TIE Fighter lands securely atop a landing pad outside the secret cloning facility. Rows of Stormtroopers stand at attention as the main doors open to show the dark and fear inspiring Supreme Commander of the Empire. None of the white armored soldiers so much as flinch as their oppressive leader walks along the halls and opens with a wave of his hand the doors to a much darker room. In the center of this cell like area lay a single pit-like holding cell, at the bottom of which was an all too familiar face. Even though it looked just like Galen Marek, the famed creator of the Rebel Alliance against the Empire, Riyo had to forcibly remind herself that this man **wasn't **him, he was a life-form created from the genetic code of the dead Sith apprentice turned Jedi. Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man, where as Galen had a past and friends to help make him whole, he had **nothing**, he was a life-form created in a laboratory for the sole purpose of being Vader's personal weapon. This was truly a new low for the man once called Anakin.

"You're alive" The Sith says to his apprentice.

"How long this time?" The Clone asks.

"13 days in isolation. Impressive."

"The Force gives me all I need."

"The Force?"

"The Dark Side, my master."

"Come."

Vader uses the Force to open the doors to the cell as the floor Starkiller (**At least that's what Wookieepedia calls him anyway.**) is lifted up so he can meet his master at eye level.

"Starkiller's Jedi mentor has been captured."

"General Kota?"

"Yes. When your training is complete, you will travel to Cato Neimoidia and execute him."

Just then, the Clone shows signs of stress and a little pain as the words of his template's Jedi mentor echo through his mind.

"_Vader thinks he's turned you.. but I can sense your future, and Vader won't always be your master._"

"You are still haunted by visions." Vader says to him sensing his distress.

"Yes, Master. I sometimes smell a forest on fire. I can see the General falling, and I feel the ground shake as a starship crashes around me. I hear... a woman's voice when I try to sleep."

"They are the memories of a dead man. A side effect from the cloning process and memory flashes used to train you. They will fade."

"And if they **don't**?"

"Then you will be of no use to me."

Vader then waves his hand over Starkiller's shackles that bind his hands together, causing them to collapse to the floor.

"Starkiller's emotions made him weak. You must destroy what he created, and you must learn to hate what he loved."

The Dark Lord hands him two lightsaber hilts just as several Holodroids, the same model as Proxy, come walking toward him. While most take the form of Rebel soldiers, one startles Starkiller the most, by taking on the form of former Imperial Captain Juno Eclipse.

The cutscene fades and turns to the actual game-stage.

"Alright," Riyo says outloud. "How hard can this be?"

She then clicks and moves the controls of the controller around, moving Starkiller around the room a bit while trying to dodge the fire from the false Rebel soldiers. Deciding to take it up a notch, she has the pixelated character attack the troops with his two red sabers. Being surrounded by a number of soldiers, she then has Starkiller jump into the air, float in mid-air for a second while his sabers begin to charge with massive amounts of energy, and dash back down sending the surrounding troops flying in all directions.

"Not bad, Riyo." Adam comments.

"Thanks."

As Starkiller continues his trial, the words of Juno begin to reverberate inside his head.

"_You're still loyal to Vader! After he branded me a traitor and tried to kill you..._"

"Who are you?" The confused and startled clone asks.

Riyo then begins to use a number of Force Blasts to blow away any nearby Rebels in Starkiller's way, when Juno's words begin to play again.

"_Vader said you were dead... but you came back..._"

"Why is this happening?"

"_Don't make me leave another life behind._"

"Aghhh, what is this?"

"_But now the fate of this Alliance rests only with you._"

"What's happening to me?"

After a few moments of battle, Starkiller raises his blade to strike down the Holographic representation of Juno before she cries out "Wait! Don't..."

"Juno?"

"Yes."

"Strike her down!" Vader commands.

"I can't!"

"You **will!** You were created to do my bidding!"

Starkiller tries to force himself to resist any type of attachments or feelings preventing him from cutting down what looked like Juno, but he finds his emotions towards her too powerful to ignore as he turns off his sabers. The sound of another saber turning on is heard while Vader walks behind his apprentice and does what he could not. Juno's dead-like form sprawled on the floor then reverts back to the droid that hosted it.

"Then it is as I feared..."

"Why is this happening to me?"

"The accelerated cloning process is still... imperfect. Those who came before went mad within months."

Riyo cringes in horror towards these words. "_There were __**more **__created besides this one?_"

"I believed you would be the first success, but it seems you are to suffer the same fate."

"What will you do with me?"

Then, just at that moment, a Force vision enters the young clones mind, one of the original Starkiller being run through by his master's saber on board the _Executor_. Not wanting to suffer the same fate, the clone unleashes a small storm of Force Lightning upon his master, momentarily disabling him just before a loud explosion-like sound follows. Vader then steps forward to gaze out a giant hole carved through the outer-wall of the facility.

The screen takes a moment to load before an image of Starkiller free-falling through the stormy air of Kamino, but right towards some metal platforms, taking Riyo by surprise.

"Oh, my God!" She says quickly straightening up and grabbing the controller to have him Force Blast the platforms away. "Gotta keep focused and not be caught off guard here."

"Yeah, that's the difference from watching the game and actually **playing **it with your own two hands." Adam comments.

"**Alert. Escape in progress.**" A voice over a loud-speaker of the facility sounds off.

Starkiller continues to free-fall down the metal exterior of the building while dodging lightning conductors, blasting away platforms and even TIE Fighters that were unfortunate to have crossed his path. He then speeds towards a circular shaped dome window before charging enough power and bursting straight through the glass like tissue paper. Falling towards the floor below causes a massive Force Wave to erupt around the area, destroying machines and instruments, smashing all glass windows and sending every Stormtrooper out the large broken window.

"**Subject has breached containment. Lockdown procedures engaged.**"

Two large double doors open to a squad of at least 8 Troopers all ready to fire upon the escaped clone. Riyo moves him toward the group of Imperial soldiers using Force-Speed and wastes no time slashing and hacking at them mercilessly, although she had to physically restrain herself from vomiting after seeing the gory and violent damage done to the troops. Then when all have been taken care of, the two doors open back to show a small group of soldiers standing outside.

"They should really learn to swim out here." One says.

"What? Why?"

"Because you fall in there and you're dead." Another responds.

"Perfect example..." Riyo says right before having Starkiller Force Blast them all off of the walkway and sending them down towards the endless churning sea below.

"Oh, cruel irony." Adam says outloud.

After progressing further, Starkiller enters a long and dark hallway (**If ya know what I mean... ^_***) where a lone Stormtrooper is seen walking through. Just then, the Clone grasps his head as a another Force Vision appears inside his mind, this one of Galen being surrounded by multiple troops and him using a Mind Trick to convince one to commit suicide by jumping off the platform they stood on.

Once the vision fades, a small hint bar appears below screen reading "_You have unlocked Mind Trick. Hold L2 and press Triangle_"

Riyo follows the button sequence and watches Starkiller wave his hand.

"There is nothing for you here." He says to the manipulated soldier.

"I gotta get out of here." The Stormtrooper says right before running straight through a glass window and hurling himself down to the metal ground below him.

Asajj couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter at such a hilariously put together gag, Mind Tricking a Stormtrooper into committing suicide by jumping out a window. Everyone else also joins in a bit.

"These troopers are stupider than I thought!" She says outloud between laughs.

After managing to get past dozens of soldiers, mechanical weapons and anything else the Empire could have thrown at him, Starkiller finally makes his way to the area of the open landing platform where Vader's personal TIE Fighter lay waiting for him to take. The only downside was that three AT-ST were standing guard. But as luck would have it, a nearby TIE flies toward the clone with its weapons firing upon him. Riyo then uses Force Grip to grab ahold of the ship in mid-air, crushing it and its pilot in the process right before smashing it into the nearby metal tower and toppling it down upon one of the Walkers while making a bridge for him to cross. After making it across, the two remaining vehicles prepare to strike, but just then, the white lightsaber-like icon at the lower left corner of the screen fills up completely with a dark purple with a shining light in its middle.

The text below the screen then reads "_Press L and R at the same time to activate Force Fury."_

"Well, what other choice do I have?" Riyo says right before pressing the two analog sticks down.

Starkiller lets out an angry growl as the same purplish glow covers his body with lightning literally cracking all around him. Then, Riyo Force Pushes with enough raw power to send the AT-ST on the left falling off the platform. She then uses Force Grip to have Starkiller lift the remaining Walker off the ground and crushes it into a million pieces which scatter to the winds raging around him. But just when the fighting seems to have ended, two Imperial Drop Ships land releasing two squads of Stormtroopers ready to fight.

"This is going to be **way **too easy." Riyo says not in the least bit concerned.

Starkiller dashes toward the doomed Troops, his lightsabers spinning and twirling around without even touching his hands, slicing and slashing every poor unfortunate soul in its deadly path.

Once all have been cut down, Starkiller heads toward the surprisingly undamaged TIE Fighter as the screen fades to black. Another cutscene appears with the Clone racing to board the craft before his "master" could catch up. But just then, a hole is ripped through two double doors as Vader makes his way outside, just in time to watch his experiment apprentice pilot the stolen ship into the stormy cloud above and out of sight.

* * *

The game cuts to a bright sunset covered world which Riyo and Asajj, especially the latter, recognize as Cato Neimoidia, the beautiful and artistic homeworld of the once reigning commanders of the Separatist Army. If only their species lived up to their home's glorious reputation. Inside a colosseum that appears to be suspended in the air, a crowd of onlookers cheers on at the arena's reigning champion, though in reality, he was its prisoner. A snarling wild beast called a Massiff lunges toward the lone warrior right before he ignites his green lightsaber and cuts through its stomach, killing it instantly. But the onslaught doesn't end there as a large green humanoid creature, almost similar to a Twi'lek runs toward the man bearing a large pike-like weapon with an ax on one side. He too is struck down by the Jedi's green blade.

"You're running out of executioners, Barron!" Jedi Master Rahm Kota calls out towards a large regal looking toward high above the arena.

Merillion Tarko, a somewhat bald elderly human, and a Barron and Moff of the Empire, sighed in frustration having once again failed to destroy a blind old Jedi. He had taken control of the once feared capitol of one of the most influential members of the disbanded Separatist Movement, yet when it came to eliminating General Kota, **nothing **he could muster in the last 7 days was able to bring him down. While Riyo still held onto some contempt towards the Trade Federation for blockading her homeworld, even **she **would not wish upon them what happened to them after the Empire had risen. They were now slaves to the tyrannical and vile remains of the Old Republic, just as Kamino now was. It didn't matter **who** they were or **what **they did or did not do, the Empire was out to control every last world in the galaxy!

"Try the Corellian slice hounds." Tarko says to a nearby Neimoidian servant who goes to fulfill his corrupt ruler's wish.

(**Tarko's voice for some reason reminds me of Klaus from American Dad. Maybe because they're both voiced by the same voice actor, Dee Brad Baker.**)

"My Lord..." Another servant says to the Barron who then whispers something to him.

He then rises from his throne like chair.

"Assemble a squadron in the hanger. I'll meet him there."

The stolen TIE Fighter Starkiller now controlled heads into Cato Neimoidia's clean and pristine atmosphere and towards one of the many hanging cities situated between two parallel mountaintops. It soon touches down for a landing on a platform where two rows of Stormtroopers are lined up awaiting their Supreme Commander's arrival, unaware that they were **all **in for a nasty surprise. Two doors across from the landing platform open as Barron Tarko calmly walks past his men, equally eager to see what had brought the Emperors right-hand man to his glorious facility. But he, along with everyone else present is shocked to see not Vader, but Starkiller dressed in a simple black Imperial Flight Suit coming out of the ship to meet with the Barron.

"Huh," Riyo says a bit surprised. "You'd think they'd recognize the face of the man who started the Rebellion against the Empire."

"Yeah, but remember this game only takes place 3 months after Force Unleashed 1." Adam answers. "Maybe they didn't feel it was necessary to make a big deal out of it since he was dead."

"I.. was expecting Lord Vader." Tarko says a bit confused."

"The Jedi. Where is he?"

"Oh, he's alive... for the moment. He's been in the arena for 7 days." A blaster is clearly seen by the viewer being gripped tightly by the Barron behind his back. "What... are the Imperial security codes for this sector?"

Starkiller, shifts his eyes back and forth, clearly not having a clue as to how to answer that.

"The security codes!" Tarko demands revealing his gun (**Ha ha!**) as the soldiers follow his lead.

Starkiller, realizing his cover was blown, activates his twin red blades in defense.

"Kill him!"

The Stormtroopers open fire on him, but as usual, fail to hit ever a shred of him as he deflects their blasts right into their armor. The Barron, realizing how favorable his odds were looking, decides to beat a hasty retreat back across the bridge connecting to the platform which now begins to retract.

"Hey Asajj," Riyo says to her female friend. "Do you want to take a shot at playing next?"

"Sure, why not? It seems like fun."

Riyo hands her the controller just as the gameplay continues on. Asajj starts by cutting through a couple troops with ease before having Starkiller leap up into the air and swing his two blades down, releasing a shock wave which sends all remaining drones off the edge of the platform.

"Uhp, missed one." Adam points out.

Sure enough, there stood one remaining Stormtrooper in front of the character. Holding L2 and the Triangle button, Starkiller waves his hand to manipulate the soldier's weak mind.

"Get out while you still can!"

"I'm going!"

Just as before, the mind controlled trooper hurls himself off the platform to his imminent doom.

"That never gets old." Asajj says with a wide smile plastered on her face.

Unfortunately, a new adversary appears ready to continue the battle.

"What the heck is that?" Asajj asks. "Is that some sort of lovechild of an AT-RT and a Hailfire droid?"

"Ha, close. It's called an All Terrain Missile Platform." Adam answers her.

(**Weirdest name for a vehicle I've ever heard. What part of it makes it a platform?**)

"It's a type of Walker programmed with heat-seeking missiles."

Just after saying that, the words below read "_Deflect incoming projectiles by blocking with L2 just before they strike."_

"Huh, I've got another idea." Asajj says with a sly devilish grin.

Moving Starkiller behind the TIE Fighter for protection against the projectiles the AT-MP launches, she then lifts up her ship and swiftly rams it into the Walker, destroying both craft in a single shot.

"Not bad." Adam comments on his friend's creative maneuver.

"Yeah, good news: you got rid of the Walker." MK says to her. "Bad News: You also totaled your ship."

"You know, at the drop of a hat, I can turn you into toaster."

"And I'm shutting up now."

Adam and Riyo chuckle a bit for a moment.

Just as Starkiller crosses the re-extending bridge, (**Don't know WHY the hell they decided to give him an opening like that.**) a seafoamish green portal like substance opens as two men in blood-red armor appear.

"Ok, what exactly are **those**?" Riyo asks a bit shocked.

"Those would be Sith Acolytes, kind of like how **I **was, though **I **never learned that pretty magic trick they just pulled."

She then directs Starkiller to fire a blast of Lighting at one of the Dark foes, only to have him simply absorb it without any damage taken at all. It was only after this that the text below began to read "_The Sith Acolytes will resist your Force powers. Use your lightsaber skills to defeat them."_

"**Wonderful **timing you had there, text." Asajj snipes sarcastically.

(**Ok, when a friend of yours starts arguing with a video game, you begin to question their overall sanity.**)

Force Dashing towards the two new foes, Starkiller begins to hack away at the first Acolyte he can get within striking distance of until he is literally pushed off the platform which kills him instantly.

She then heads over to strike continuously at the last one when another hint box appears below the screen. This time, it read "_Press Square+X or Triangle+Circle to grapple your enemies."_

Taking advantage of the new trick given to her, Asajj presses the Square and X buttons at the same time, making Starkiller take ahold of the Acolyte's chest, Force Push him up into the air and electrocute him as he falls to the ground dead. Once all foes had been taken down, the door across from him opens revealing a large platform-like elevator which could take him further through the city. Taking the platform down one level, Starkiller is welcomed by a squad of Stormtroopers and another AT-MP ready to attack.

"_I don't know who you are, but you clearly have no idea who you're dealing with_" Tarko's voice calls out to the dangerous Force Adept via an invisible PA system.

Slashing at it's legs for a few seconds, the X button icon appears above the Walker which Asajj presses without hesitation. The vehicle then releases an onslaught of missiles straight towards him, with Starkiller barely managing to hold them back with the Force. The circle button shows up above his head looking like it should be pressed continuously. Managing to do that, Starkiller redirects the swarm of rockets back towards the sender, resulting in a fiery explosion overtaking the entire Walker. Progressing further on through the city, Starkiller reaches a dead end platform overlooking two others holding two to three Troopers per platform, all shooting at their target. Just then, the Clone grips his head in pain, signaling another vision coming to him. The images of his template lifting Rodian scavenger, Drexl Roosh, up with the Force and hurling his saber into his torso play through his mind. As the vision ends, the L2 and Square buttons show up below the first and closest platform.

"_You have unlocked Saber Throw. Hold L2 and press the Square button_."

"Finally." Asajj says with satisfaction evident in her voice. "I've been waiting to use **this **trick."

Pressing the two buttons, Starkiller's hands begin to radiate with pure Force Energy right before he sends both his twin red sabers flying, as they cut through the mechanism keeping the platform suspended, sending **it **and the Troops it held hurdling down below.

"_Troopers lives are cheap, but that Neimoidian architecture is expensive._" Tarko proclaims irritated over the intercom.

"Huh, funny, I didn't know the Neimoidians used their money for something **other **than bathing in pools of it."

Everyone breaks out into laughter at this joke.

"You know, that's another thing that's changed since you came to stay with us." Adam points out. "You've got a sense of humor that could rival my dad's!"

"No she doesn't!" Glynn calls out from another room.

"Oh, c'mon, Dad! That was genius and you know it!"

"Yeah, well let's see her try something **unrelated **to Star Wars."

"Ok, now you're just being a bit mean."

"Hey," Asajj says to Adam. "Not that I don't appreciate you defending my honor in my sense of humor, but I **would **like to continue playing the game here. Plus, is MK recording all of this?"

"Uh... yeah? Why?"

"Because I really don't want the Senate to see, along with evidence against Sidious, us acting like idiots while playing video games."

"We're going to edit all of that crap out, ok? But just in case we **don't**..." Adam then turns toward MK. "Hey, members of the Senate, what's the difference between the heat on Tatooine and Mustafar?"

"Master Adam, what are you..."

"Hey hey hey, just, just let me finish this, alright?" He says back to the Battle Droid. "The difference is: on Tatooine, you get sunburnt. On Mustafar, you get **you **burnt!"

The girls behind him try their best to muffle out hysterical fits of laughter.

"Yeah, gives whole new meaning to the term "**burnt wiener**."

Riyo and Asajj then loose any form of self-control they had left and laugh like crazy.

"Sorry in advance, Anakin, by the way. Couldn't pass that one up."

"O... ok..." A giddy Asajj says trying to regain composure by taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "We should really get back to the game here."

{Yeah, let's waste **some more **of the Senate's valuable time here.} DK jokes.

"Ah man! **You **too?" Adam says to the Droideka truly and legitimately surprised by his sudden sense of humor.

{Eh, why not? Everyone else is doing it.}

Unpausing the game, Asajj continues on through the level. With time, Starkiller reaches his desired destination: The Tarko-se Arena. As he enters the main area of the gladiatorial colosseum, the crowds erupt in excited cheers to see a new face ready to battle. Little did they know that they were about to see a fight they would **not **forget any time soon. Up in his personal booth, Tarko pants with his frustration and anger for this boy reaching its breaking point. He had exhausted all of his defenses, beaten his best troops, and even turned down his offers to make him the new battling champion of the Arena. He was left with only one desperate and **very dangerous **option.

"Send out... the Gorog." He commands to his nearby Neimoidian servant.

"But, my Lord, the arena's restraints... They haven't been properly tested."

"Open the Gorog gate! **NOW!**"

Back below in the arena, Starkiller approaches the tired and panting General Kota from behind putting a hand upon the blind old Jedi's shoulder.

"You can sit this one out, General."

Kota turns around, his face evidently shocked after having heard the voice of a man whom everyone believed died for the Rebellion they now fought for.

"By the Force... I knew you were alive."

A loud and echoing growl causes the two men to turn towards a now opening pit door.

"We'll see how long I **stay **that way."

Just as he ignites his twin sabers, a long Rancor makes its way out from the holding cell.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?" Asajj remarks not in the least bit concerned. "Starkiller could kill two of these things in his **sleep**!"

"I'm not so sure **that's **what you're fighting against, Asajj." Riyo replies to her. "Tarko said to send out the "Gorog", whatever **that **is."

"Then if **that's **not who I'm fighting, then what..." The Dathomirian's thoughts are suddenly disrupted as a gigantic leathery green hand twice the size of the universally feared beast grabs ahold of it and drags it back into the cell as the poor creature roars in fear.

"What the hell..."

"**LOOK!**"

Turning to where Adam pointed, an enormous and almost skeletal monster well over the size of **3 **Rancors rises out to almost eclipse the entire colosseum with it's larger than life size.

"What... is that, WHAT **IS **THAT!"

"Wait, you mean you **DON'T KNOW**?" Riyo asks nearly shouting to her.

"No! I'd think I'd make an appointment to tell ANYONE about a gargantuan creature about 30 frigging feet tall!"

"Jesus Christ, that thing could even make the Zillo Beast look puny!" Adam says actually afraid of the monster projected on the screen, even though it could not in reality hurt them at all.

"Ok, there's no way in HELL that even Starkiller can take that thing down!" Asajj says to the others.

"Asajj, do you hear yourself taking? It's a **video game!** OF COURSE you can beat it, they couldn't sell them in millions if you couldn't."

"I know, it's just... I mean **look **at that thing!"

"You can always quit if you're not feeling up to it."

Upon hearing the Q-word being said to her, something she **never **allowed herself to do, a fire erupts inside her heart as her eyes show a look of pure undaunted determination.

"Alright, let's waste this d**k."

The cutscene ends and returns to the regular gameplay, with the Gorog growing restless and agitated.

"_Tell me you still use the same comm channel._" Kota's voice calls to Starkiller.

"I hear you."

"_Good timing, I don't know how much more I could take._"

"No time, General! What the hell IS this thing?"

"_I have __**no idea**__. But it's __**big**__._"

"That's perceptive for a blind man. Now **how do I kill it**?"

"_I'm not sure you __**can**__!_"

Taking the opportunity for a first strike, the Gorog sweeps its gigantic left hand across the arena floor, sending debris of rock and gravel flying up by its sheer size and force. Starkiller manages to jump over its massive arm, only to have it's equally large **right **fist slam him into the floor, creating a huge crater from its impact. As Asajj begins to panic on what to do, she spots an odd metal panel infused ontop of the creatures forehead, and than remembers what the Neimoidian servant had said about its restraints. She then has the Clone fire a blast of Lightning directly at the implant, prompting the Gorog to erupt in a roar of pain.

"_I'm going after the Baron. He's too important to let get away._"

"**How am I supposed to hurt this thing**?"

"_Try powering those wrist restraints. Give them a good shock!_"

No less than two seconds later, the Gorog brings both its massive fists down upon the ground, revealing identical wrist restraints around both its arms. Starkiller rushes towards its right arm and starts hacking away at the shackle, resulting in bursts of electricity that cause the Gorog to retract his hand while screaming out in pain once more.

"_Good, now reengage those locks! Push them into place_"

The circle button then appears on screen bobbing up and down as if rapidly pressed. Asajj, taking the hint, presses the button at least 7 times a second as Starkiller uses Force Push after Force Push to shove the Gorog's right hand shackled locked into place beside a large tower like pull, preventing him from moving it.

"Ok, one down, one to go." Asajj says.

The Gorog then lets out a gale-like howl from its mouth that Starkiller had to literally fight against to prevent him from being blown away. Just as he brings down his second hand, Starkiller gives the wrist shackle on his arm a burst of Lightning. As the Gorog pulls his hand back in immense pain, the Force-Sensitive Clone pushes his remaining hand towards the other chain behind it. But even with **both **of its hands effectively pinned down, the Gorog refuses to be beaten as it lets out another sonic howl. Starkiller then shocks its cybernetic implant on its head once more as the L2 icon appears below its head. Pressing it, the large titanic beast struggles to break free of the grip Starkiller has over its head with Force Grip. The circle button appears and Asajj wastes no time in pressing it. The Clone is able to lock the beast's enormous head into place with the neck chain around its windpipe, right before Starkiller rushes toward it and proceeds to slash and cut at its now defenseless cranium.

"I can't believe it." Asajj comments utterly surprised. "He's actually **winning **against that thing."

"What did you expect? He **is **the Clone of Galen." Adam replies.

"_Well, you either hurt him or made him angry. Either way, keep it up._" Kota says right before the Gorog breaks his shackles off of the posts behind him.

"Oh, you've got to be **KIDDING ME**!" The Dathomirian yells in anger. "I have to do that AGAIN?"

Unfortunately, if she wanted to proceed on in the game, she had no other choice. After repeating the process a **second **time, the Gorog's health-bar turns from green to yellow, indicating its growing fatigue. Afterwords, Starkiller leaps up into the air landing straight on the Gorog's head and starts cutting and shocking away at it's metal plate. Soon enough, he's able to rip the plating clean off his head and plunges his sabers into the fleshy weak spot. The beast lets out a scream that could deafen hundreds of people on contact, which actually might have been the case in the game.

Having enough of the physical abuse it had taken, it forcibly rips its left arm out from its holding place and swipes at the man on his head. Starkiller makes a running sprint down his arm before being picked up and hurled above the arena and towards a support beam. The large beast then finally breaks free of its remaining shackles and proceeds to climb of the railings of the colosseum heading after the Force-Adept.

"_If were not going to be able to restrain that thing, we need to take it out of commission._"

"**Ha ha ha! HOW**?"

"_It's a hanging city... ummm... see what you can do about those supports!_"

"OH, Whoa, wait! That'll bring the whole structure down!"

"_Got a better idea?_"

"Not so much. No."

In Starkiller's way of the first support beam are a squad of Stormtroopers.

"Please, like they think they have a chance with Starkiller AND the Gorog?"

After Asajj had said this, a swipe of the beast's hand knocks all of the white armored soldiers off the platform.

"Thank you, Gorog."

"Uh... Asajj, you **do **know that..."

"It can't hear me, yes! I'm just being Koi, Adam."

After attacking it for a few moments, a path is cleared by the monster's rampage for Starkiller to proceed to taking out the first support. Jumping up step-like edges to reach the top, the Gorog spots the Force-Adept and grabs onto the top of the support in an attempt to catch him. Starkiller then takes advantage of this opening and swipes at its open hand before it wrenches the support apart.

Repeating this process at least 2 more times, Starkiller manages to jump off the last and falling support beam and right into the Baron's private booth where Kota is ready, confronting him and his attack squad with his green saber lit. Tarko orders his men to open fire, which the two Fore users deflect easily, right before Starkiller electrocutes them all into dust, leaving only the Baron left. And, as if things could not get **any **worse, the entire booth begins to turn downward, causing all 3 men to fall over. The Gorog's hand reaches into the booth, clutching the Baron in his grasp as he struggles in vain to escape.

"No! **No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Asajj and the others watch in horror as the tyrannical man is dropped into the beast's mouth as the Gorog crunches on his savory meal. But unfortunately, this alone did not satisfy it as he reached back inside and now grabbed... **Kota!**" The Jedi grunts in fear right before the Gorog falls off of the structure and plummets down below.

"**KOTA!**"

Starkiller leaps down after the two, knowing if he lost him, any chance of finding Juno would be forever lost.

Hurling through the skies towards the plummeting beast and elderly General, Starkiller expertly dodges chunks of whatever's left of the once glorious arena along with a couple screaming Stormtroopers falling through the air.

"_OHHHH! Help me, DAMN IT!_"

Asajj presses L1 to have Starkiller Force-Dash towards the Gorog until he was less than 10 feet away from his face. Starkiller dodges numerous swipes, punches and attacks from the beast while blasting his head with lightning, hurling his sabers anywhere he could find any opening, and causing as much damage as possible.

"You might wanna kill that thing before Kota's life bar depletes itself." Adam says to the Dathomirian whom REALLY didn't need backseat gaming at the moment.

"Adam, I. AM. TRYING, alright?"

Eventually, with enough focus and perseverance, Asajj finally depletes ALL of the Gorog's health. Charging up every ounce of Force energy he could gather in his body, Starkiller dashes forward like a missile with a blue discharge igniting from behind him. The X button shows up and Asajj presses it so many times in 10 seconds, by the time she stopped, it could have filed for rape in the first degree!

With the hiss of his sabers igniting, Starkiller yells as he bursts through the windy air towards the beast until colliding straight into its chest and through its body resulting in sickly green body fluids to be expelled and a rattling death cry from the mortally wounded creature that took **so much **to kill. Kota is let free from its hand as it had no more strength to even growl, much less hold onto anything.

The General and Starkiller continue to free-fall through Cato Neimoidia's atmosphere at at least 500 miles a minute.

"You don't have a way out of this, do you?" Kota asks.

"Well I wasn't thinking that far ahead!"

"Let's hope she can reach us in time!" The blind Jedi exclaims while pressing a transceiver in his hand which beeps in response.

Just when hope of their survival seemed bleak, out from seemingly nowhere came Galen's faithful ship that had saved him and numerous others on many occasions. The _Rouge Shadow _swoops down below the two Jedi just in time to catch them and prevent them from suffering a painful death from the rocky floors below. The Gorog, however, wasn't so prosperous as it continued to hurl through the air right before disappearing from sight as a loud muffled crash is heard. Finally, Starkiller and Kota pilot their ship away from the Neimoidian homeworld, knowing if beasts like the Gorog were what lay waiting for them, they would not be returning anytime soon.

* * *

The two men enter the cockpit of the _Rouge Shadow_, Starkiller crying out "Juno!", expecting her to be the one at the pilot's seat. But to his unpleasant surprise, she was not.

"Where is she?" He asks the General he just helped saved to find her.

Kota, taking a seat to rest himself after his **very long **"stay" on Cato Neimoidia only replies. "I don't know."

"What?"

"The Rebel fleet is scattered across the Outer-Rim. I lost contact with her ship after I was captured. Your Alliance is on the run, and I lost an entire squad here. But now that you're back, we can take the fight to the Empire. A major strike is what we really need to rally the troops..."

"I'm not **him**."

Kota, to say the least, is a bit confused by the boy's confession. He **wasn't **him? Of course he had to be him! WHO ELSE could take on a monstrosity like a Gorog and live to tell the tale?

"I may be blind, but I'm still connected to the Force..."

"I'm **not **Starkiller! I'm... I'm a Clone. I was grown in a vat to take his place."

Kota, meanwhile, can only laugh in disbelief at what he was saying. "Is **that **what Vader **told you**?"

"Yes**.**"

"I don't believe it. **No one **can clone Jedi. It's never been done. AND... I can sense how powerful you are. We can put that power to use."

"You have **no idea **what I am, or what I went through on Kamino."

"**Kamino**? If you could provide the Alliance with information on the cloning facilities there, we could launch a full-scale..."

"**No!** I just want... Look, I need a place to think this through. To meditate."

"To **hide**?"

"Until I find her!"

"We're **at war**, and you want a quiet place to think? The Alliance **WILL **be destroyed while you're wandering the forests of Kashyyyk or exploring the caves of Dagobah. You'll let the galaxy die to go "find yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

Taking a moment to let out a sigh of frustration, the old Jedi's response is "I don't know. **Nothing**."

The General then turns to exit the cockpit of the ship.

"Go wherever you want. You can take the ship, it's always been **yours **anyway. Just drop me off at the nearest spaceport before you get lost in the stars... boy."

The Jedi leaves the boy alone with his thoughts. Starkiller plants his face firmly in his palm before letting out a sigh of his own. This hadn't gone the way he'd planned it to. Not only did he **not **find Juno, but he had to deal with the fact that Kota refuses to accept what he just plainly told him to his face about his true origins. He WAS a clone of Starkiller... wasn't he? Where was he supposed to go now? What is his next move? Starkiller then takes a moment to reflect on the Generals words a few moments ago.

"Dagobah." He whispers to himself.

Deciding there wasn't anything to loose taking a stop there, he presses a few buttons to set his new course. Maybe with a little luck, a trip to the eery swamp planet might be just the thing he needed to get back on the right track to finding Juno... and himself.

* * *

A familiar looking ship is parked on a landing platform outside Timira City, one that Riyo couldn't help but recognize. Sure enough, the scene changes to inside the wrecked training facility Starkiller promptly tore a hole through during his escape. Darth Vader simply stares at the rain falling outside as an all too familiar figure in green-painted Mandalorian armor surveys the wreckage around him.

"He has a healthy head start." Boba Fett says in a grown adult voice that was an **exact **replica of Captain Rex's.

"Find the woman and bring her to me." Vader says to him. "**He **will follow."

"I'll need a squadron of Stormtroopers. They **won't **be coming back."

"The Empire will provide whatever you require."

On cue after speaking, 3 creepy looking figures with claws for fingers step out from the shadows. Then, a large mechanical leg steps into view as an earsplitting cybernetic howl is heard which sets Riyo's teeth on edge just hearing it.

Boba can only "hmph" impressed by what he saw. "**They'll **do."

* * *

The _Rouge Shadow _descends down towards the green swamp covered world that is Dagobah. Parked among the abundance of trees, roots and other foliage, Starkiller exits the safety of his ship to have a look around the unpopulated planet. Asajj is able to control and move Starkiller around the area on the swamp before finding an open cave nearby. Another cutscene then quickly follows. The Clone walks closer towards the mysterious cave which seemed to be emitting an unusual and disturbing amount of Dark Side Energy. Sitting next to the cave was a small and familiar green figure who looks up to the new arrival to the planet.

"You guard this place?" Starkiller asks him.

Yoda chuckles for a moment. "No, only a watcher am I now."

"Then you'll let me pass."

"Brought you here the galaxy has. Your path clearly this is."

Taking a moment to stare into the cave, the Clone faces the old Jedi before saying something else. "You know what I'm looking for?"

Yoda is left a bit silent for a moment before responding "Something lost. A part of yourself, perhaps."

Just as Starkiller begins to head towards the cave's entrance, Yoda then begins to speak in a serious sounding tone. "That which you seek, inside you will find."

The clone then heads into the dark looking crevice to see just what lay waiting for him inside. Upon entering, he finds his current attire changed into soft robes akin to that of the Jedi Order.

Heading further inside, a squishy sound is made behind a tendril of vines, turning his head around in alert. Putting his hand forward to brush them aside, he nearly falls over when a petrified and screaming reflecting of himself raises his hand towards him. Riyo and practically everyone else in the room jumps back in terror at what they saw. Another hand grabs Starkiller's shoulder, prompting him to turn and see a truly creepy sight.

Igniting his sabers in defense, 3 other "replicas" of himself seem to beckon towards themselves while saying "Help me, help me."

Getting over the disturbing shock, he continues onward through the cave until reaching a misty and fog-covered clearing which then begins to take the form of something else.

The form of Juno appears before him as the scenery changes to that of the bridge of an Alliance class ship overlooking a vast and expanding asteroid-field.

"This is Captain Eclipse. I'm ordering defense protocols. Prime your shields..."

Something blasts through a wall behind as blaster fire erupts.

"Send a security detail..." A stay blaster shot impacts her right shoulder as she stumbles closer ans closer towards Starkiller. But as he attempts to catch her in his arms, she fades right through his body as the vision comes to an end, leaving the scared Clone alone and afraid of what he saw.

Exiting the cave, Yoda turns toward him before saying something else. "What you have seen, follow it... you **must**."

"To the ends of the galaxy if I have to."

Asajj then turns her head around to face her 18 year old friend with something in mind. "So **that's **where Master Yoda traveled to spend his exile. Why didn't you mention this before after we saw Episode III together?"

"Truthfully, Asajj, I just forgot to mention that detail, but it's not like you wouldn't have found out for yourselves sooner or later. Plus by the way, the creators of the film had a scene in mind for Episode III where Yoda first landed on Dagobah, but they felt for those who **already knew **where he ended up, it felt kind of redundant, so they cut it from the final cut."

"Well that sucks."

"I know, right?"

* * *

The _Rouge Shadow _exits hyperspace and enters an asteroid populated area of space called the Itani Nebula. There, they are greeted by the sight of the Rebel Fleet consisting of many types of ships, 2 of which, X-Wing to be exact, fly on each side of the vessel before a comm-channel is opened by one of them.

"_Rouge Shadow, please transmit landing codes._"

"This is General Rahm Kota requesting permission to board the _Salvation_. Authorization Talus Haroon 10-11-38."

(**There is is **_**again**_.)

"_Code checks out. Good to have you back, General. You're cleared for docking._"

"There's no sign of attack." Starkiller murmurs a little confused.

"Stay on guard. A powerful glimpse of the future like you experienced is **rarely **wrong. And if it comes to pass, you'll be glad you picked me up on Malastare."

Following the two X-Wings, the _Rouge Shadow _smoothly glides its way towards the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate which Asajj and the others assumed to be the _Salvation_.

* * *

Asajj then pauses the game before turning towards her friends. "Ok, I'm done with my turn of gaming, who wants a try next? **You**, Adam?"

"Uh, actually Asajj, I was thinking maybe we could give one of the droids a chance to play for a change."

"REALLY?" MK shouts in excitement. "Ok, you are officially the **BEST **Master the two of us have ever had!"

{Totally! So which one of us gets to go first. OOH! Can it be me?}

"Errr, I'm not sure, DK. See, the game kind of requires movable fingers..."

{C'mon, how hard could this possibly be} The Droideka says confidently walking up to grab the controller from Asajj.

Sadly for him, his lack of mobile appendages on his hands makes it hard for him to even hold onto the controller for much longer.

{C'mon... just a little...}Just when he holds onto it with one hand and endeavors to move the right analog stick with the other, the remote falls through his hands onto the floor.

{Oh, C'MON! WHAT THE HELL! This just friggen sucks! Just because I don't have "opposable thumbs" like the rest of you, I can't even play a stupid game that won't even matter soon! GODDA... ok, ya know what? I'm not dealing with this. I, I'm not even bothering.}

The angry and pissed off droid then rolls up into his mobile ball-form and promptly rolls out of the room in frustration.

"C'mon, DK! Don't... don't do this!" Adam pleads to him. "Come back inside."

{NO! If I can't even "play" the damn thing, why should I even stay to watch?}

"Don't you think you're being a smidge bit childish about this?" Riyo says to him.

{UP YOURS, RIYO! If I wanted to hear you bitch about crap people are doing wrong, I'd just watch the Senate Holo-Channel!}

"Alright, THAT TEARS IT!" Adam says getting up enraged. "YOU **CANNOT **TALK TO HER LIKE..." His angry rant is cut short with his girlfriend's hand placed on his arm.

"No, no, Adam. It's ok, really. I can take it. He's just a little upset, let him cool his circuits for a few minutes."

"Well... ok." The teen calms down from his anger and sits back down beside Riyo.

"Um... why don't I fill in for DK for playing the game next?" MK suggests to the others.

{**Oh SUUUURE! **Because since **ONE OF US **can't play the game, the **OTHER ONE **with _**ACTUAL FINGERS **_should get his turn instead!}

"It's NOT LIKE THAT, DK! I just want SOMEONE to make sure the game keeps going and we record the rest for the Senate. And since ONE OF said recorders is being a whiny child about it, I have to step in."

{Whatever. Just play the damn thing already.}

"I _**will!**_"

_{Fine!_}

"GREAT!"

{**AWESOME!**}

"**FANTASTIC!**"

"**WILL **_**SOMEONE **_**PLEASE START THE DAMN GAME ALREADY?**" Alysha shouts outside the room.

Giving off an electronic sigh, MK unpauses the game as a cutscene plays with Starkiller, now dressed in a Jedi war robe similar to his template's master's and Kota boarding a rapid cargo tram en route to the bridge of the _Salvation_.

Kota gives off a sigh of frustration in how what started out as the liberation of the Galaxy from the tyranny of the Empire soon developed into a huge mess.

"The Alliance leadership can't agree on our next move. We don't have the firepower to take out a meaningful Imperial target, but nobody wants to risks lives making small hit and run attacks either. Juno keeps pushing them to do something, **anything**, even if it's only a symbolic victory."

"Have you told her that I'm with you?"

"No. Better that she **sees **you first, knows that you're really back."

"You **still **don't believe that I'm a clone."

"I don't know. But... I'm beginning to think it doesn't matter."

As the cargo tram continues to speed along at intensely fast speeds, Starkiller unclips a small metal cylinder from his belt and taps Kota once for him to examine it with his hands.

"An encrypted code cylinder?"

"Nav coordinates and schematics for the secret cloning facilities on... Kamino. It's everything the Alliance needs to launch a successful assault."

"We can't pull of an attack like this without your help."

But before Starkiller can give his answer to this, an explosion rocks the tram with extreme force as the cutscene turns to gameplay.

"We have to reach the bridge!" Kota cries out.

"_All hands! We've lost power to several areas of the ship!_" Juno's voice calls out via intercom as the tram comes to a stop at the end of its track.

"I knew this was going to happen. We should have warned her!"

"We can still save her, let's go."

With each of their weapons ignited, the two Jedi race off of the grounded tram and through the hallways leading to the bridge hoping to reach Juno before the Imperials did.

"_What's going on?_" A Rebel soldier says through a Holo-Channel.

"_Captain, send a security detail to Hanger Bay 7._"

Just what Starkiller heard and saw in his vision on Dagobah. Things were apparently turning bad quick!

Just as Starkiller and Kota reach the entrance to the bridge, an explosion on the inside forces the blast-door closed shut. With _Hold R2 _appearing near it, MK wastes no time and holds the button down while tapping X constantly to have the clone lift the door open.

A cutscene soon begins with the two men carefully surveying the carnage ridden area of the bridge. Bodies of Rebel soldiers littered the floor around them, it made Starkiller almost afraid to find Juno's among them. Near the Clone's feet, a mechanical hand crawls into view as he raises his sabers toward the figure in defense. But Starkiller lowers his weapons when he sees a broken and damaged Proxy in front of him. He was now missing one eye and most of his arm, but was still surprisingly able to function enough to crawl around.

"Proxy!"

"Master?"

"_**I thought you were dead!**_" They both exclaim.

Proxy is the first to speak afterwords. "Oh, it's a very long story. Captain Eclipse and Senator Organa, they found me on..."

"Juno? Where's Juno?"

"I don't know. The Imperials must have taken her towards deck 7."

"The Docking Bay." Kota explains as Starkiller gets up quickly from kneeling towards the familiar droid.

"Order the attack, General!"

"Master!" Proxy shouts to whom he, like most everyone else, perceived to be his former Master whom turns around.

"Be careful." The droid warns as he shortly projects an image of a familiar Mandalorian bounty hunter.

* * *

The normal gameplay continues as Starkiller reignites his twin blades now bearing bright blue colors as his template once wielded before his untimely death.

"What's the situation, General?"

"_A bounty hunter is taking Juno to the Hanger Bay. We've lost all communications with that section of the ship. It's appears this bounty hunter is accompanied by some sort of elite Imperial forces._"

"Boba." MK deduces.

Then, appearing like all the rest was a text box. This one read "_Use Force Lightning to jumpstart parts of the ship that have been powered down._"

Looking to the left of the sealed metal door, MK spots a power conductor fitted firmly in a hole made to house it. Pressing the Triangle button, MK has the Clone shock the conductor as it glows a dark neon blue, opening up the door to the next room. But the second Starkiller enters it, he spots another similar cylinder shaped conductor lying on the floor.

"_Use Force Grip to replace parts of the ship that have become dislodged._"

Starkiller lifts the part up and carefully maneuvers it into place before shocking it briefly to turn it back on.

Walking down a long and dark hallway, (**Again, ha ha ha!**) the Clone board a moderately sized platform elevator which begins to head down. Suddenly, the large metal pad halts in it's progress.

"What the hell...?"

MK is then given a major scare to his circuits as the platform then begins to hurl down at alarming speeds with the Jedi Clone still on it! He is then thrown up a foot in the air as the elevator finally crashes down upon the lowest floor.

"Ok... one of the Technicians on that ship is getting fired for that." MK jests. "Assuming they didn't already get killed."

Starkiller jumps up onto the floor above the dislodged platform and continues onward.

"_What the hell was that? AHHARG! Get it off me! Run for your lives!_"

"Well **that **didn't sound hopeful." Riyo comments.

Pressing R2, MK has the Clone rip open a damaged and ruined metal door blocking his progress. Heading into the hallway past that, he finds yet another door just like it, but upon opening it up, a small, metal spider-like droid jumps out from the crack of the door and latches itself onto Starkiller's chest as he yelps in pain. The L Analog stick appears moving from the left to the right, which MK gladly executes, having the Clone rip the annoying insect like droid off of his person. Heading into the room beyond, he finds it overrun by literally **hundreds more**! And to make matters worse, just when Starkiller had successfully wiped out all the droids around him, more just entered the room from the exhaust pipes above him.

As the swarm of droids begin to surround him, Starkiller clenches his head as yet another vision plays inside his mind. This time, his template is seen using Force-Repulse to blast his way out of his cell on board the Impirical. The vision ends as another text box shows up below him.

"_You have unlocked Force-Repulse. Hold L2 and press O._"

Pressing the two button simultaneously, Starkiller begins to charge up a large amount of Force energy right before unleashing it upon the defenseless spider-like robots, obliterating every single one. More keep appearing even after that, but fall just the same at the hands of the powerful Force-Adept. After all droids have wiped out on the spot, Starkiller levitates a nearby conductor back into its holding spot, unlocking the door.

"General, I've seen these Terror Droids before. Vader is developing them on Kamino. Warn your men!"

The Clone takes another platform-like elevator down a few levels, except he wasn't it's only occupant. 10 or so Terror Droids jump down to ambush the Clone, but like the rest, learn just how devastating a Jedi's lightsaber can be to a droid.

"Man, these things are harder to get rid of than Colicoids!" MK says in slight frustration.

"What?" Adam asks a bit confused and lost at what a "Colicoid" was.

"You don't have those?"

Adam shakes his head in response.

"Big, nasty insects. Viscous, soulless, and on some occasions, cannibalistic. Basically **nobody **likes them or wants to meet with one if it's not absolutely necessary."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"Because DK's model was **designed **by and after the Colicoids, who can **also **roll up into a ball for defense."

"Then wouldn't DK take offense to you calling his creators, quote unquote "Viscous, soulless cannibals?"

{You can't really take offense to something if it's true and virtually everyone else knows it.} DK adds **still **outside the room.

"You're **still **not coming back in, are you?"

{Depends, can you call up Sony and demand they make their products more Droideka friendly?}

"Uh... no."

{Then **there's **your answer.}

"Ugh... ok, just keep playing, MK. It's obvious we're not getting through to Mr. Whiny Wires anytime soon."

{**I HEARD THAT!**}

"GOOD! I **MEANT **for you to!"

Sighing once more, MK unpauses the game and directs Starkiller toward the entrance of another hallway.

Eventually, the Clone finds his way blocked by a blue force-field surrounding the door, but it was what lay on the other side that caught his eye.

"Juno!"

Sure enough, the Imperial Captain turned Rebel lay their sprawled on the cold metal floor, appearing unconscious... or worse.

Unfortunately for him, the door required a power conductor to deactivate the shield, which conveniently was absent from the slot is was usually found in.

"Huh... how am I supposed to..." Then, a burst of inspiration hits the Battle Droid. If it were any brighter, a light bulb would be hovering over his head. "I know! I remember seeing a dislodged conductor back in the Medbay. I'll just use that one."

"Smart thinking there, buddy." Adam compliments.

Quickly Force-Dashing back into the area of the ruined Medical Center of the ship, a cutscene soon plays with Starkiller carefully walking into the deserted area, but something bipedal and covered in metal began to lurk out of his sight. MK had a horrible feeling in his processor that he knew what was stalker the Jedi. Just then, the same creepy soldier from before, if it could be called that, appeared behind Starkiller, catching him off-guard. Every time he tried to swipe at it, it just evaded his range by seemingly "warping" to another spot.

"They're using cloaking devices!" Riyo deduces.

"Then how in the hell am I supposed to hit them?" MK asks a bit pissed that no mater how many times he slashed, swiped and lunged at the feral Troops, they just dodged every attack.

"I don't know... wait! Try using Force Lighting. That'll give you a chance to stun them long enough to attack them."

"Good call."

Pressing the Triangle button, the Clone fires a short blast of electricity at the Terror Trooper, stunning it from any movement whatsoever. Seeing a window of opportunity, MK has Starkiller dash toward the stunned assassin and hacks away at him until his body fell to the floor without even a single twitch.

Unfortunately for him, the battle didn't end there as another swarm of Terror Droids flooded the area.

"OH **C'MON!**"

Having little patience for the small metal nuisances, MK does at least 7 Force-Repulses until nothing within 20 feet of Starkiller was alive or structurally standing.

"Man those things get on my nerves... or sensors... you know what I mean."

After quite the amount of searching and tearing through many more Imperial soldiers and droids, MK has Starkiller open the door to exactly the same room he had trouble getting into in the first place.

"I thought you said you needed the power conductor to get in." Riyo says to him.

"I thought so too. Guess there was another way around."

Starkiller witnesses Boba manhandle the now awake Captain Eclipse with a blaster at her back, forcing her to keep moving.

She turns her head and her eyes and mouth widen at the sight of the man she know saw, the man she believed to have perished so that she and many others could live. Boba then pushes her again to keep her moving along, which in turns makes the Clone very angry.

Continuing after the two all the way to the Docking Bay, the _Slave I _begins to lift off and speed out through the blue ray-shielded gate of the hanger as Starkiller can only watch in horror as the ship holding Juno captive flies away.

"**NO!**" Starkiller yells just before the ship jumps to Hyperspace.

"Kota, they're gone. Send the order to attack or I **WILL **go without you!"

"_Already done. I've told the Alliance we have just this one chance to strike. The fleet will converge on Kamino. But you know Vader __**is **__luring you back to him._"

"Yes, **I know**. But he won't be expecting the entire Rebel Fleet."

Unbeknownst to Starkiller, a mysterious and very large droid figure begins to lurk in the background behind him.

"_My thoughts as well, let's hope we're right. Prepare for Lightspeed._"

Starkiller turns around in just enough time to see the droid crawl through a hole welded through the wall of the ship, possibly by the droid itself. He ignites his sabers and dashes after it.

* * *

Landing into the _Salvation_'s main core room, Starkiller surveys the area for the target he hoped to eliminate before it could do irreparable damaged to the ship. No ship meant no getting to Kamino, and **that **meant no chance at all of saving Juno.

Just then, the same large metal leg the gang saw on Kamino with Vader and Boba presses down behind the Clone, causing him to turn his head and catch sight of what had to be the biggest droid **anybody **had ever seen.

The Terror Walker lets out the same cybernetic screech as before as Starkiller stares at it's eerily glowing green core.

"Good Force!" MK exclaims in shock. "DK! You've got to come check this thing out!"

{For the **last time**, I AM NOT coming back in there if I can't play! I don't care if Darth Maul's tap dancing naked with Ricky Martin on that game.}

"Ok, REALLY didn't need that image in our heads, pal." Adam says.

Back at the game, the large Spider-like droid fires two corrosive lasers from it's core at the Clone whom nearly dodges before sending two Force-Blasts and a barrage of Lightning at the metal fiend. The Droid, however, seemingly absorbs the electricity into it's grid only further powering it as the same smaller but equally annoying Terror Droids come crawling out from behind their larger "father."

"Ok, that is **IT!**" MK shouts at the top of his Servomotors. "I have HAD IT with these motherf**king droids on this motherf**king ship!"

(**Oh c'mon! How can you NOT except me to pull that quote after a while?**)

The normal gameplay switches back on as Kota says something via comm-channel.

"_It has shields. You need to find a way to disable them._"

"Oh great, how am I supposed to..." The droid's attention is then drawn towards the Core Generator at the middle of the room. "Of course! It's using the power from the Core to charge it's shields!"

"So take out the Core and you disable the shields. MK, that's brilliant!" Asajj says to the Battle Droid impressed.

Directing Starkiller towards the nearest power pylon, MK has the Clone lift up the cylinder with the Force until it stuck out all the way.

"_Good, now find the others!_"

Circling around the room while trying to stay out of the Terror Walker's path, MK finally disables all four power pylons. When this happens, the overload in power change causes the Core to rupture and burst open, releasing an excess of raw electrical energy which shuts down the large droid's shields.

"_You've got it! His shields are down!_"

Needing not to be told twice, Starkiller rushes toward the now defenseless droid and slashes and tears at it with all of his might with the Force-Fury power-up active. Unfortunately, while he attacks the larger the droid, the much smaller ones begin to surround him and attempt to cut off any attacks he makes. This ultimately pushes MK past his limits and breaking points. He then presses L2 and O, releasing Force-Repulse again and again and again and again.

"**CHOKE**... **ON**... **IIIIT!**"

Even after all of the small insect-like robots have been wiped out, MK still can't help but unleashing more Force-Repulses.

"Ok, MK..." Adam says to him. "MK! **MK! **It's over, I think you got them, buddy."

"I'm sorry.. it's just... I hate those little metal bastards SO MUCH."

"Yeah, I hear you. Luckily, the onslaught of Force-Repulses you did managed to hit the Terror Walker too."

This much was true, the giant droid's health-bar was now down by half. But just when things began to look up, four blue power conductors around the Main Core detach from their holding spots, causing the droid's shields to come back online.

"ARE YOU **FRIGGEN KIDDING ME!** Ugh, ok, no big deal, I'll just put the conductors back into place."

"Actually, MK..." Riyo speaks up gaining the droids attention as he pauses the game. "I think it's time another one of us gets to have their turn."

She then turns her head towards the doorway to the room. "DK, can you come back in here, please?"

{Why? Are you going to try and taunt me even further by trying to feed me food into the mouth I **don't have**?}

"Will you just come in here?"

After a few seconds, the Droideka comes walking back into the room. {Ok, what is it you want me in here for?}

"We know you're a bit upset about not being able to play the game like everyone else..."

{"Upset" doesn't even **begin **to describe how I feel.}

Ignoring the droid interrupting her sentence, she continues to speak. "But I think I found a way to fix that. Just hop on the bed, face the screen and relax."

{Ugh... fine.}

DK rolls into his ball form, jumps up onto the blue sheeted mattress along with Asajj and MK and uncurls himself while managing to curl his legs inward into a seating position.

"Ok, just relax and don't move at all until I say so." Riyo says closing her eyes and reaching her hand out.

{Why shouldn't I mo... ok, feeling tingly. Why am I feeling tingly?}

"Just... relax..."

After a few seconds, the top metal panel covering DK's head swings open as three wires ending in cone-shaped plugs seem to slither out from his head and towards the now floating PS3 controller. {Ok, I am FRAKING OUT right now.}

As the three wires each hover over a spot above the controller, one on the far left, one on the far right and the last in the middle, three respective circular slots begin to form below them as the carefully hook into them one by one. The controller then levitates over towards the bed before landing gently in front of DK.

Riyo opens up her eyes before once again panting in slight exhaustion.

{Did... did you just use Tech Sync again?} DK asks her.

"Yeah... now try to move the left joystick around by thinking about it."

{Um... ok.}

DK does as he is told and the left Analog stick appears to move to the left and right without even being touched, almost as if being controlled by the Force.

{It's working!}

"Great, I was only half sure about what I was doing to begin with."

{What exactly **did **you do?}

"I found the wires and circuitry that connected to your basic motor-controls such as moving your arms and legs and connected them into the system for the PS3 controller. Now you can use it just by thinking what to do."

{That's... that's absolutely brilliant! Thank you!}

"It's not a problem."

{Also, Riyo... I'm very sorry about my outburst towards you earlier, it was out of line and I was being a bit childish about the situation. I hope you can forgive me.}

"Of course I can, DK. It's completely understandable that you'd be upset about not being able to play like the rest of us."

{Well, it's not just that. It's... well, sometimes I wonder if I'd be better off if I were designed a completely different way...if I were... ya know... Human... or at the very least a droid with movable fingers and only **two **bipedal legs.}

"What are you talking about?" MK joins in. "Your model is one of the most fear and respected battle droid models every made! Just the **mention **of your kind brings fear and awe to others."

{Yeah, I know... it's just... maybe I'm destined for something **greater **than that of a combat droid made for war... maybe I have a choice to be something **I **want for a change. I know it sounds stupid, but...}

"It doesn't sound stupid at all."

The Droideka turns himself to face his teenaged master who had said this.

"Just because you're a droid, it doesn't mean you don't deserve the chance to find a destiny for yourself if you want. In fact, I seem to recall a movie focusing around a plot very similar to your problem. It's called Bicentennial Man. It's about this robot named Andrew whose ultimate goal in life is to be accepted as Human. Maybe you should give it a look sometime."

{ Ya know... I just might. Thanks, Master Adam.}

"No problem. Also, from now on, you can just call me Adam if you'd like, I don't want you to think of me as your master or controller, but as an ally and as a friend, and that goes the same for you too, MK. You may both be droids, but you guys are just as much alive as the other three of us are."

Th... thanks... Adam."

{Yeah, thanks a lot.}

"Now, how bout you get your shot at playing the game?"

{Absolutely.}

DK unpauses the game as the image of the Terror Walker is seen on screen. {OH! Good God, you were right, that thing is friggen nasty lookin... think she's single?}

"Wh... wait a minute!" MK adds. "You just said it was **ugly**. And how do you know it's a "she?"

{How do you know it's **not**?}

"Good point."

Getting back to the game, DK has the Clone rush over towards each misplaced power conductor and push them back into place all while dodging attacks from Terror Troopers and Terror Droids following him.

Once all four are put back into placed and shocked, the Core once again emits the same energy as last time which disables the Walker's shields once again.

Starkiller then proceeds to shock the hell out of the monumental droid like he had never done before, causing the large metal monstrosity to fall to the cold metal-plated floor. Once downed, DK has the Clone slashing the living circuitry out of the Walker until it's already greatly depleted health-bar is fully drained. Afterwords, the X button shows up which DK wastes no time pressing.

Starkiller leaps up onto the droid's head as the controller now allows DK to literally **drive **the Walker itself.

{Alright, let's **ride **this bitch! And yes, that was **completely **intentional.}

While commanding the large droid, Starkiller forces the Walker to stomp down on any of its allies attempting to attack it's captor. And when they can't all be stomped, it shoots out its deadly lasers to cleave any foes in two. Once all foes are taken down, DK had the droid rush towards the still fluctuating Core, after which, the X button appears once again as DK quickly presses it.

Using all of his strength, Starkiller pushes the droid's face directly into the energy buildup of the Core, singeing it's metal front with extreme intensity until the force from the Core pushes the droid back forcibly against the metal wall behind it. The droid attempts to weakly get up, but ultimately powers down once and for all.

{Ugh... thank God that's done with. It's a shame though, she **was **kind of a cute droid.}

"Ok, in what way was that **thing **possibly cute?" Adam asks in disbelief.

{Well, she really knew how to stomp down on a guy.}

A few seconds of silence passes by the gang before they all burst out into laughter.

"Oh, man!" Adam says between laughs. "Where are you getting this new found sense of humor from?"

{Well, if I had to guess... I'd say from **you**.}

"Well then, I've taught you very well then."

Turning back to the game, DK has Starkiller run towards the fried corpse of the "dead" droid just quick enough to see it's severed head fall down from the rest of it's body.

{Guys... I think... I think I'm going to cry...}

"Oh, c'mon, lover-boy! The game's not over yet." Asajj says to snap the Droideka out of its self-sorrow.

Snapping out of it, DK has Starkiller use Force-Lift to lower the droids body closer to the ground for him to jump ontop before using the dead machine as a make-shift elevator to reach the hole he came through.

* * *

A cutscene plays of the crew of the _Salvation _scrambling to their stations while the ships soars through Hyperspace.

"_We're nearing Kamino. All ships route power to forward deflector shields._"

The ship exits Lightspeed as the giant ocean-covered world appears before them. A raging and deadly space battle had already begun as the frigate begins to take part. Ships of every kind exchange deadly lasers discharges with an explosion happening every 1 or 2 seconds. The battle to retake Kamino had begun... but what would be it's overall outcome?

* * *

Normal gameplay resumes inside a hanger of the _Salvation _as Y-Wings begin to lift off from the ground, ready to battle.

"_Can you hear me? Are you there?_" Kota calls to the Clone.

"What's the situation, General?"

"_The Empire was waiting for us, Starkiller. We need to launch our Y-Wings or this is going to be one short fight._"

As Kota says this, the Y-Wings that had just launched out into space are relentlessly blasted to shreds by a swarm of TIE-Fighters just before an Imperial Boarding Pod manages to breach a hole in the hanger bay's hull. Out of the pod come a small squadrons of Troops lead by a red saber wielding Force-Acolyte who being to mercilessly attack the Rebel soldiers nearby.

"_Clear the deck, Starkiller. We need to get our fighters out there._"

"I'll take care of them, General."

Starkiller Force-Dashes as fast as the Force can carry him through the hanger bay.

"_I'm locking down the Hanger Bay, take out those Boarding Ships!_"

Suddenly, a clever idea forms inside the Droideka's mechanical mind as to how to take out the swarm of Troops. He activates Mind Trick upon the Force-Acolyte which struggles against the Jedi's mental control over it. But soon it stops and proceeds to slash and tears at his own allies. Once all are killed by his hand, Starkiller wastes no time in slashing into him just as he did with the Stormtroopers.

{And **THAT'S **how you slap the bitches!}

"Word!" Adam responds.

After disposing of all enemy intruders, Starkiller reaches out with the Force to push the attached Boarding Pods out of the way so that the ships could launch out from the Hanger Bay.

"_Nice work, the Hanger is clear! I'm lifting the lockdown, now get up here to the bridge!_"

While progressing further throughout the ship while slaughter any enemy unlucky enough to cross him, Starkiller nears closer towards the bridge where Kota was waiting.

Just then, a large surging blasts impacts the main cannon of the ship, effectively shutting it down.

"_Direct hit! The main cannon in offline. We're dead in the water without it. See what you can do!_"

"Do I **look **like an engineer, General?"

"_You're gonna look like __**orbital debris **__if you don't get that gun back online!_ _Just get up there and do what you can, I don't care if you have to fire that thing by hand!_"

{Knowing Starkiller, that's probably** just what **he's gonna do} DK comments.

He then has the Clone jump up into the area of the cannon where the charges have been ejected and powered down. Then, the Triangle button appears above him. Thinking at his very maximum, DK mental presses the button at least 20 times per second as the roaring bolts of electricity burst from the Clone's hands to the charges. _Hold O_ then shows up which DK does. Starkiller charges up a massively powerful charge of Force-Energy in his hands.

(**Ok, if there are ANY DBZ fans out there reading, say it with me, alright?**)

(**KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEH HAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHH HAAAAAAA****!**)

The large orb of energy bursts through the cannon and out directly towards a far away Imperial Star-destroyer. The massive energy bomb explodes on contact which tears the starship in two as an explosion that could rival that of the one that destroyed the Death Star likes up the stars.

"_GREAT SHOT! Now get up here!_"

"Oh... my God!" Adam manages to utter. "I knew Starkiller was a pretty powerful Jedi, but **DAMN! **I doubt even Anakin or Yoda **himself **could pull off an attack like that! Do you think maybe... even **we **could do that?"

"Guess we'll find out." Riyo answers.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure we'll like it when it comes." Asajj also adds.

"I know **I **will." Adam says to her as DK motions Starkiller towards the bridge.

* * *

Kota and Proxy stand by the main Holotransmitter as the battle outside the ship continues on.

"_We're getting ripped apart out here! Order the retreat!_"

"**NO!**" Kota yells. "We won'tget another chance to take this target. Keep pressing the attack!"

Starkiller then arrives through the elevator to the room.

"The planetary shield is preventing **any **type of ground assault. We can't hold out much longer."

"And this ship is falling apart." Proxy adds. "We've already lost decks eight through twelve."

"Head to the Rouge Shadow." Starkiller says to the Jedi and droid. "I'm pretty sure those shields can't survive a direct hit from a cruiser."

Everyone, even Kota gives Starkiller a skeptical look.

"Ok, now I now for **certain **that Clone is out of his mind." Asajj says. "There's no way that even a cruiser could take out a whole planetary shielding."

"Well, knowing **him**, he'll get it done." Adam says to her.

Trusting his friend's judgment, Kota uses the Holotransmitter to issue one last command to the crew.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" He says with his voice echoing out before facing Starkiller. "You sure about this?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. You just be ready to clean up after me."

"Try not to kill yourself out there, boy, or else Juno will do the same to **me!**"

(**Not really a line from the game, but I thought it would fit nicely.**)

The General and Holo-Droid flee the bridge to board their escape vessel.

{Alright, Starkiller was able to pull down an entire starship with the Force, piloting one with it shouldn't be all that different.}

"_It's a straight shot to the planet below, but you'll need to clear a path._"

{Wait... was Kota just replying to what I said?}

"DK! MOVE!" Riyo's shouting causes DK to focus back on the game which displays the Square button on the left as the ship heads toward some orbital debris.

{OH S**T!}

DK quickly presses Square rapidly which has Starkiller move the giant piece of rubble out of the falling vessels way. Then he presses O to move a chunk of ripped machinery from the destroyed Star-destroyer out of the way.

The Square button appears again as Starkiller moves a Rebel Corvette aside with the Force as it crashes against a piece of debris and explodes.

"Hope there wasn't anybody left on that ship when he did that." Adam says outloud.

"_Crew of the Salvation! We're going down! All hands, abandon ship!_"

The ship finally dives close enough towards the rim of the planet as the entire window of the ship lights up in front of the Clone whom quickly shields his eyes. "**I've got a bad feeling about this!**"

Riyo was too scared to even make a big deal out of the quote that Starkiller just said.

An earsplitting impact is heard as the outside of the ship is set ablaze with fire and heat from penetrating the shield. Dozens of green laser shots blast in vein to stop the _Salvation_'s progress.

_"Get out there!_"

Holding O, DK has the Clone burst out through the glass window of the ship and into the familiar atmosphere he was fell through a few days ago.

"_You did it! There's no stopping that ship now!_"

The _Salvation_, now flaming with the heat of atmospheric-reentry is sent hurdling towards a section of the Cloning Facility down below.

The ship gets closer and closer towards the doomed city until finally, the _Salvation _meets it's end as it implodes in a fiery ball of flames which consumes the facility it crashed into. Hundreds of TIE-Fighters desperately dash away for dear life from the incoming explosion. One in particular Starkiller grabs with his bare hands to gain some momentum while falling. He then twirls the fighter around in the air a few time before letting go and impacting the ground below with a Force-Blast, scattering all the unlucky Stormtroopers around him.

"Oh man, Juno's gonna s**t a brick when she finds out about her ship." Adam says regaining his composure from the massive shock he had after watching what just happened.

Starkiller finds himself in an area of the ruined facility littered with wreckage and debris that could no longer be properly identified anymore.

"_I hope this is worth it. We've committed __**everything **__to this assault._"

"She's worth it, General."

"_This is bigger than you and Juno, boy! We're fighting a __**war**__!_"

"This is **your war**, General. I'm only here for one reason."

(**Ok, I REALLY hate to do this, but I'm going to have to skip close to the final battle. I know this game is fun, even though it's short as hell, but I just want to get to bigger and much more important things in this ch. TRUST ME, you'll thank me for skipping ahead.**)

After heading through some serious Imperial resistance through what remained of the compound he was created at, Starkiller heads through yet again another long and dark hallway

. (**Ya know what, I've used this joke enough for one chapter.**)

"_Starkiller, I know you want to find Juno, One Jedi could turn the tide of __**any**__ War._"

"I'm only here for Juno, General."

"_Blast it! We need you on the front lines!_"

"_The Imperials have regained control of the security centers. We're going to suffer heavy casualties._" Proxy then adds.

"_This is bad, Starkiller. I'm not one to beg, but..._"

"I can't."

"_I know how you feel about her, but she's just one officer. We're gonna lose the __**entire Rebellion **__if you don't help us!_"

"I... I'm sorry. I just can't."

Finally reaching the end of the hallway, once the door opens, Riyo gasps out in shock at the sight she saw. Floating in front of Starkiller were rows upon rows of glass containers, each holding inside no doubt another Clone just like him.

"What is this place?" The truly scared Clone says while jumping from platform to platform.

"General, are you still there?" But the old and gruff Jedi did not reply.

"Proxy, come in. Do you read me?" Still no answer. This was beginning to creep him out.

"Someone, answer me! General, do you copy?"

"_Yeah. We were able to hold them off... __**barely**__._"

"Ok, quiet! Kota, listen. There are thousands of them. He's cloning an army... They're... I can feel them. They're like me... strong in the Force."

"_What are you talking about?_"

"He's cloned an army."

"_That's impossible... that's... we're on our way._"

To say that Riyo was scared would be a **tremendous **understatement. She was absolutely horrified at what Vader had done, he had created all of these poor souls for the sole purpose of slavery and servitude just to be either stored or disposed when no longer needed. How in the Force's name would she be able to tell this to Ahsoka?

"What does he plan to do with all of them?"

"_**Nothing**__, if we have any say about it."_

"I wonder if **he's **here somewhere."

"Who?"

"The original Starkiller."

"We don't know what you're looking at yet! I told you, **no one **can clone a Jedi."

"I hope you're right."

(**Oh really? Then explain X2 and X1, BOTH clones from a Jedi named Falon Grey, WHOM, might I add, was a former PADAWAN of Kota whom met BOTH of his clone before he died, by ONE OF THEIR HANDS! Face it, Kota. It CAN be done.**)

While heading further through the dark facility, Kota once again calls out to the Clone via comm-channel. "_**Don't **__you leave us here!_"

"I can't wait any longer, General."

"_Listen to me. You can't do this alone and we can't take this facility without you. We can do this together!_"

"There's no time. I'm sorry, but you know I have to." Starkiller then boards an elevator which he perceived would take him straight to Vader... and Juno.

DK then pauses the game and turns towards his brown haired friend.

{Ready for the final act?}

"Thought you'd never ask."

Shortly before relinquishing control over the remote, Riyo focuses on removing the three wires connecting DK to the black controller which then slip right back into his head as the open head-plate closes shut. Testing to see if he had control over his arms and legs again, DK hops off the bed and motions for Adam to take his spot, which the boy accepts.

"Alright, Vader." Adam says taking ahold of the remote. "Let's finish this."

* * *

The game switches back on, Starkiller readies his weapons as the camera zooms unusually close upon him.

"_Don't go in there alone! The Dark Lord is waiting for you._"

"She's close, General. I am not stopping."

"_We're loosing your signal, Starkiller. Just stop!_"

"I'm done arguing, General. I have to do this."

Carefully, the Clone walks slowly and calmly through the dark and ominous halls when suddenly, the infamous mechanical breathing of Vader is heard echoing throughout the room.

"Juno! **Juno!**"

Suddenly, he is forced to block an incoming assault from what seems like Vader and his own red saber.

"**Where is she?**"

Vader simply ignores him and manages to break the saber and headbutts the Jedi to the ground just as he blocks what would have been a finishing blow.

"Say something!"

Still, Vader remains silent as the Left Analog stick and the Square button appear. Adam does the command, allowing Starkiller to Force-Blast his fiendish former master away from him as a memory from the past invades his mind.

"_They are the memories of a dead man._"

The Clone snaps out of this vision to find Vader gone from the area. Was that **truly **him, or was it just a conjured up doppelganger created to draw his attention.

Regardless, he picks himself up and continues onward.

"Vader! Come out!"

The area around the floor begins to fog up inexplicably as he continues on.

"Juno!"

"_Who are you?_"

It was her, it was **her** **voice** calling out to him... or was it?

"Juno, it's me!"

"_You're a monster, a thing._"

"Juno. Please!"

Now it was **clear **that the Dark Lord was attempting to twist the young Clones mind, Juno would **never **say that to him, even if she **did **discover he was a Clone.

The area and instruments around him begin to crack and spark around the Force-Adept as he walked past him.

"_You're Vader's puppet._" Kota's voice says to him. "_Just a body filled with memories of a dead man_."

Starkiller once again manages to defend himself against another surprise attack from what seemed like Vader.

"Speak! What have you done to her!"

Using the same maneuver as last, Adam manages to brush the Dark Lord off of the boy before another vision bombards his mind.

"_And you must learn to hate what he loved._"

"Face me, you coward!"

While walking, Starkiller passes by a couple bodies held in a tank of blue liquid which causes Riyo to shudder.

Vader's breathing fills the area once again only adding to the horror and tension of this final act of the game.

"Juno?"

Suddenly, Vader appears again and begins to lift the boy up in the air with a Force-Choke, just as he did with poor Padmé years ago on Mustafar.

The Left Analog stick moving, Adam wiggles the joystick back and forth to break free of the choke as, once again, another vision appears, this one of the original Starkiller screaming out in pain as he is revived from his attack from his master on board the _Executor_.

Having just enough of these mind games, Starkiller heads through another pair of automatic doors into a room much like the rest of the facility, with rows of storage tanks floating above his head. The camera zooms in on several of the contained clone's faces, causing Riyo to turn away in horror.

Atop one platform in particular, Starkiller's master looks down upon his "failed" creation.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned. Now you will surrender to me, or you will die here where you were created."

The Clone takes a running start before leaping up towards the platform as Vader ignites his blood-red sword. Starkiller lands switching on his twin blue ones while a circle of tanks rise up to surround the two.

This was the final battle, the ultimate showdown that would once again be fought by Master and Apprentice, Slaver VS Slave, Creator against Creation.

Starkiller sends at least 2 Force-Blasts towards the Dark Lord, only for him to knock them away with the flick of his mechanical wrist and knock him down to the floor of the platform.

"Ok, Force techniques aren't going to beat him, guess it's hand to hand combat that's gonna take him down."

Adam has the Clone rush towards the Sith, slashing with his azure blue blades which collide against the former Jedi's black body armor as he grunts in pain. He also adds in a little Force Lightning to his swipes, knowing that his cybernetic implants would make him vulnerable to electricity.

Then, Vader uses the Force to burst open the tanks around him as hideous and screaming bald Clones of Galen come running towards the center of the platform.

"You are one of many... you will die like the rest. Destroy him!"

Knowing his chances of taking on Vader **and **a hoard of mad Clones would look very slim, Adam uses Mind Trick to have the deformed monsters fight Vader **for him**. And while they succeed in wounding Vader for a little while, the armored Sith is easily able to take out his raving failed experiments one by one.

After talking enough damage, Vader leaps a great distance up to a platform above the other.

"You are a failed experiment. I will replace you again and again."

Using Force Grip, Starkiller succeeds in bringing the platform his master stood on down with ease. But before he can get to him, the Sith jumps onto a nearby facility droid which carries him towards another platform where he then uses the Force to hurl Cloning Tanks at the Clone.

Using Force-Grip, Starkiller is able to grab the glass containers out of the air and throw them back towards their sender whom grunts in extreme pain.

Jumping towards him, Adam decides to kick things up a notch by activating Force-Fury.

"I will destroy you a thousand times."

Adam, not even listening to what Vader had to say, attacks the Sith with every bit of Force-Fury the time limit would allow until the two powerful Force-Users saber block each other.

"I've **always **been stronger than you."

"Yet you fail to defeat me. If you wish to play at being a Jedi, so be it."

The two push back on each, neither one giving their opponent **any ground**. Managing to break the lock, the L2 button briefly appears as Adam presses it, blocking another attack from Vader.

After a long and **very excruciating **session of chasing after Vader and attacking him, Adam manages to weaken him enough to load another cutscene of where the Clone engages in yet another lock between his swords and Vader's, but then, another vision appears to him, one where he seems himself cradling Juno's lifeless body while saying "_I should have stayed here._"

Taking advantage of his folly, Vader punches the boy in his face before Force-Pushing him down to the floor. Vader then takes his leave aboard another servant droid, but the Clone manages to pick himself up and jumps onto another identical droid to chase after him.

* * *

Heading into a very dark lit room overlooking the rainy and dark weather outside, Starkiller spots Vader standing in front of him.

"**WHERE IS SHE!**"

The Dark Lord steps aside to reveal Juno standing right behind him handcuffed.

"Juno..."

Vader then raises the defenseless Rebel Captain up with the Force as he begins to forcibly close up her windpipe.

"Bow before me, or she dies."

"Wait! Wait!" The Clone says desperately hoping Vader would listen.

Juno mouths out the word "no" to him, but he deactivates his sabers nonetheless before dropping them from his hands and getting down on his knees before the horrid Sith cyborg.

"I... will do your bidding. Just let her go."

Just like Anakin was with his beloved Padmé, Starkiller would **not **allow any harm to come Juno's way, even if it meant serving the man he hated above all others.

Satisfied, the Dark Lord lowers his hand as Juno falls to the ground, but still breathing and alive.

"Find and kill General Kota. If you refuse, the woman dies."

While Vader is talking, Juno spots one of Starkiller's fallen sabers and crawls quietly and quickly towards it.

"You will return to me and give yourself to the Dark Side. If you resist, she dies. And when your training is complete, you will hunt down and execute the Rebel Leaders. If you fail, **she dies**."

Suddenly, the hiss of a lightsaber draws the Dark Lords attention away from his would be apprentice.

"No."

There was Juno, standing against the Dark Lord, with one of Starkiller's blue lightsabers in her hands.

"Juno, don't! I'm doing this to **protect **you, stand down!"

"NO! I'm not going to just sit by and let you willingly destroy the Alliance you worked **so hard **to create... even if it means **I'm **taken out of the picture."

"Juno..."

A few seconds of silence pass by before Vader speaks again.

"I was once very much like how you are now, willing to sacrifice **anything **for the woman I loved. But like yours, she **REFUSED **to be saved! And now for her insolence," Vader then begins to once again grab ahold of Juno's throat with the Force. "She will pay **THE PRICE!**"

"**NO!**"

Vader then hurls Juno through the glass window, sending her spiraling down towards a metal platform below. Her body rolls over with her eyes and mouth wide open but emotionless and unmoving.

"**RRAAAAAAAAGHHH!**"

The enraged and now feral Clone calls his fallen weapons back to his hands just as Vader uses his to counter.

Vader then throws the Clone towards the platform Juno landed on, but manages to gain into a flip and lands safely without as scratch as Vader jumps down to follow him.

Like the rain pelting down hard and relentless around them, Starkiller would not hold **anything **back now.

Vader had **killed **Juno right in front of him even after he agreed to step down, now he would do the same to him.

As the final battle recommences, the Force-Fury icon fills up instantly as Starkiller is covered in the same purple aura, only this time, it wasn't wearing out. His pure hatred and anger was fueling the Force-Fury technique to its maximum, and for Adam, that worked just fine.

Starkiller mercilessly slashes through Vader like a lion with a rag doll while the Dark Lord is barely able to block.

"Rise above this! The woman is meaningless! Don't you want to know where you came from?"

"**I'll kill you!**"

The two engage in a saber-lock, with Starkiller easily overpowering his former Master before once again tearing into him viciously.

"Her death gives you strength. Embrace it!"

"**I will kill you where you stand!**"

Vader's breathing begins to become raspy and weak, indicating he was at his limits.

Engaging in one last saber-lock, Vader manages to grab ahold of the boy and tosses him off the platform, but luckily, by grabbing a piece of hanging metal, Starkiller avoids falling into the watery abyss.

The Clone uses the metal as make-shift monkey-bars to dodge a saber-throw from Vader, then another and another before leaping back up and grabbing his saber and hurling it at his foe's hand, severely damaging it. But managing to send the young boy to the ground, Vader lifts up a nearby metal conductor pole and lowers it upon the Clone in an attempt to crush him.

Using the Force to help him avoid being squashed like an insect, he succeeds in lifting the heavy metal pole off of his torso and using the Force to grab a metal pole of his own. Throwing the one Vader threw off of his, he uses the floating metal conductor as a gigantic lightning rod to gather an enormous amount of electrical energy from the lightning above.

Then, using **himself **as a living conductor, aims the concentrated surge of lighting at Vader. The Sith's grunts and yells of pain grow louder as the angry Clone continues to barrage Juno's killer with even more surges of electrical energy. It gets to the point where Starkiller is less than five feet away from the Sith as he is lowered slowly towards the metal floor of the platform. Starkiller ceases his attacks and ignites his sabers while holding them less than an inch away from Vader's neck.

"**YOU'VE TAKEN **_**EVERYTHING **_**FROM ME!**"

"You're feelings for her... are not real."

"**THEY ARE **_**REAL **_**TO ME!**"

"**Wait!**"

Kota and a few Rebel Vanguards coming running into the scene just before Starkiller can deliver the final blow.

"You want him dead as much as I do."

"Yes, but not **yet**! Not until he's told us the Empire's secrets!"

"You want to take him prisoner?"

"To a hidden Rebel Base where we can interrogate him, put him on trial for crimes against the True Republic. And **then **we'll execute him, to show the galaxy that we don't need to fear him any longer."

"If I let him live... he'll haunt me forever."

"He is the only one who knows if Starkiller **really **survived. He can't tell you if he's dead."

Then, just with the game before it, two choices appear before the player: R2 for the Light Side and R1 for the Dark Side.

"Strike me down. It is your destiny."

"Killing him won't bring her back!"

"This is your destiny."

"Think of the Rebellion! We need him alive!"

There Adam sat, still having not pressed a button.

Once again, Starkiller was faced with a moral choice to make that would decide **everything**. Should he take revenge against the man who killed the woman he loved, or spare his live so that the Rebellion would be able to thrive and that Juno would not have died in vein?

After while with no decision, Riyo breaks the silence around the room.

"What are you going to do?" She asks her boyfriend.

Adam turns to face her directly, looking straight into her amber yellow eyes.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Turning back to face the game, Adam presses the R2 button firmly without any regret in doing so. "Vader **may **have done a number of horrible and unforgivable things, but we have to remember the man he **used **to be, the man he could still **go back to being**, if only given the chance."

* * *

A cutscene then begins. Starkiller switches off his blades and walks away from the beaten Sith to let Kota handle things from there. The old Jedi turns on his green blade in defense.

"Get something to hold him."

"Yes, General."

Starkiller, baring a sad and hurt face makes his way towards Proxy who was now tending to Juno's motionless form in an attempt to restore her.

"I can't revive her... I'm sorry." The droid says sadly to his just as saddened master.

"It's not your fault." Starkiller says now cradling his lover's body, his entire form radiating appearing with sadness just looking at him. "I should have stayed here."

The vision from before unfortunately came to pass, everyone in the room, even MK and DK, give off looks and motions of equal sorrow and despair, even if it was just a video game.

But just as the poor boy rests his head upon Juno's, her gloved hand reaches up to caress his face as she then kisses him just as passionately and deeply as she did aboard the Death Star. Starkiller kisses back, every part of him relieved that she was still with him. Juno's blue colored eyes open up to gaze upon the man she loved in happiness.

"We're alive."

The scene quickly changes showing the _Rouge Shadow _docked and ready for departure as Kota, Juno and Princess Leia meet aboard the platform it docked on.

"We'll send a dozen small freighters in all directions." Juno says to the Princess. "Even if someone finds out we have him, they won't know which ship to follow."

"Excellent. And the security details?"

"We have it covered, your Highness. We'll contact you again once we have Vader safely locked away on Dantooine."

"Good, this is a turning point for the Alliance. You should be proud. May the Force be with you."

Juno and Kota bow their heads as Leia's form glows before changing back to Proxy. The three then head back to the ship they all loved, ready to leave Kamino with their "valuable cargo."

* * *

Two double doors open to illuminate a pitch-black room with Starkiller walking into it's vicinity.

He walks towards a large restraining table much like the one he was held on, only **this **time, it was holding Vader.

After a few seconds of silence staring at his former Master's emotionless face, he speaks a few words to his former tormentor "I let you live. You tell me I'm a Clone, but I **chose **to spare your life. Maybe Kota's right, maybe this is all a trick, a way to get me so confused that I'd forget who I really am and become your slave again. But either way... I let you live. I've finally broken your hold over me."

Just as the Jedi turns to leave, Vader finally breaks his silence by saying this. "As long as she lives... I will **always **control you."

Saying nothing to this taunt, Starkiller leaves the holding cell as the doors close, leaving the Sith Lord once again alone in the Dark that he let absorb into him.

* * *

Starkiller takes his seat in the _Rouge Shadow_'s cockpit alongside Juno whom is at her usual seat in the Captain's chair.

"Prepare for Lightspeed." She says to him.

The ship leaves behind the wreckage and carnage left in and outside Kamino's atmosphere as a dozen other small freighters take off into Hyperspace in several other directions. The _Rouge Shadow _finally takes it's leave into Hyperspace en-route towards Dantooine, but unbeknownst to everyone but the player, the _Slave I _comes out of hiding from the wreckage of the previous space battle and jumps to lightspeed in the same direction as Starkiller and Juno.

* * *

Adam turns off the game console, taking a deep breath to reflect on the massive information the gang had learned.

"MK, cut the recorder please."

"Sure thing."

Waiting a few seconds, a small beeping sound is heard close to the droids head. "Done."

"Wow... that was..." Riyo says almost at a lose for words. "Wow."

"I know, I feel the same way. So, thoughts?" Adam says outloud.

"Well, I know for a fact this isn't going to be easy for a Ahsoka to swallow."

"Then simply **don't **make her swallow it to begin with." Asajj adds. "Just don't tell her about what you saw in the game. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"It's not that simple, Asajj. Ahsoka expects routine updates from me whenever something happens without her, plus she's really good and telling when I'm lying or not. Believe me, I don't want to ruin her image of Anakin further anymore than the rest of you do, but she deserves the right to know."

"I know... it's just... you **saw **her face the entire time we were watching Episode III together, I can only **imagine **what she'll feel when she hears about this."

"I know... but on another subject, does **anyone else **here find just a little bit weird that Juno ended up with the Clone... I mean Starkiller... I mean **the Clone of **Starkiller... Uhp... you all know what I mean."

"Well, to tell you the truth, Riyo..." Adam begins. "I really don't think he was ever a Clone to begin with, I mean, not **mentally **at least."

"What are you talking about? You saw those insane Clones that attacked him. Kota was wrong! He **WAS **a Clone."

"Yeah, well see, I have a couple theories on that debate."

"Ok then, let's here them."

"Well my first few are logical. Why would the producers of the game decide to make such an unrealistic choice as to replace Juno's lover with an exact genetic replica of himself? That kind of sounds just a bit superficial to me, personally. Plus, I highly doubt Juno would continue to "date" a Clone of Galen just because he looks just like him. It would just be plain weird in every way."

"Ok, that's reasonable. What are your other ones?"

"My next few are speculation. Now bear in mind, this is just me taking a shot in the dark. What if the supposed "Clone" we played as was really Galen whos consciousness managed to find its way into a Clone body of his and had all his memories of his past life suppressed?"

"Well then how do you explain all the **other **Clones Vader created before him?"

"Well **that **brings me to my next theory. But before we can do that, maybe you should take a look at how the game would have ended if we chose the Dark Side."

"How am I suppose to do... wait.. oh yeah. Almost forgot."

Getting up and placing her hand on the PS3 system, Riyo closes her eyes and focuses her mind on finding the information within the game disc she sought. After a few seconds of searching, her eyes shoot back open before she once again begins to pant like crazy.

"Ok, I have **got **to stop using that more than once in one day."

"What happened? What did you see?" Asajj asks her.

"I saw... Starkiller... getting ready to finish Vader off. But then, someone stabbed him through with a lightsaber to his chest. Another Clone... one like him."

"What? I thought Vader said that **Starkiller **was the only successful Clone to have been created."

"He **lied**. No surprise there. The more servants, the better. It ended with him, Kota and everyone else being thrown into the seas of Kamino and the "Dark Apprentice" taking his ship to search for the Rebel Leaders." She then turns to face her boyfriend sitting beside her. "And you **knew **about that, didn't you?"

"Alright, yes. I did. I read the premises of the game on Wookieepedia back in December before Christmas started, but I wasn't able to record the game until I bought it and the PS3 today."

"Ok, so now that we know, what's your theory that goes along with the Dark Side ending?"

"Well, the way I see it, there are two different Clones made from Galen's DNA. Both complete polar opposites of each other. One uses the Light, the other the Dark. That got me thinking... what if they are really..."

"Two halves of the original Galen manifested in two separate bodies?" Riyo finishes.

"Exactly! Nice job! What if they are just two sides of the same coin that made Galen whole? All of the other Clones were just possibly replicated fractions of his original power and were unable to control it until they went mad because of it."

"That definitely sounds possible. But what if he really **is **just a Clone of Galen? If we succeed in changing the future... he would have never existed."

"I know, fate is never an easy thing to predict or control. But we **have **to make sure Sidious is stopped before things get out of hand. I guess we'll just have to try our best and hope that one of my theories is correct"

"I guess that's all we really **can **do at the moment."

"OH! I almost forgot! A new episode of Star Wars The Clone Wars come on tonight. Would you guys... I don't know.. be interested in watching it with me?"

"Ya know, I've never actually seen an episode of the series yet." Riyo reveals. "It sounds like fun. What do you guys think?"

"Why not? We could use a break after giving ourselves extreme Carpal-tunnel Syndrome from playing the game." Asajj says.

"I'm up for it."

{Yeah, why not?}

"I think you have your answer, Adam."

"Ok, then, just let me find the TV remote and... ah! Here we are." Adam picks up his Direct TV remote and switches the TV on to find the right channel.

He stops on the channel labeled Cartoon Network just in time as the logo for the show appears in a style **very much **similar to that of the movies. Then before the show begins, a quote is shown in blue letters reading "_The swiftest path to destruction is through vengeance._"

"Galactic showdown!" a man narrating says. "In a fierce battle for survival, the Republic and Separatist armies have clashed in the distant Sullust system. Count Dooku's most cunning assassin, Asajj Ventress, leads the vicious attack."

Asajj's eyes widen on contact from hearing the words just said. "_Oh great,_" Asajj thinks to herself a bit frustrated. "_Out of all the events it could have been, it's __**this one**__. Well, they were bound to find out eventually._"

The former Sith-Acolyte pilots her red-finned starship through the perilous fray of the space battle with two squads of droid Tri-Fighters following close behind.

"Trident Group 1, attack the starboard engines, Trident Group 2, knock out their port shield generators. I'll go directly for their bridge."

Asajj was incredibly uncomfortable having her friends and herself bear witness to one of the many terrible deeds she committed while still trapped within the poisoning grasp of the Dark Side, but this mere attack on a Republic cruiser was **nothing **compared to what followed in the days afterwords.

* * *

In the royal chambers of the Palace of Serenno, the former Jedi master and heir to the throne of the planet receives a Holo-Transmition from his twisted and dark lord.

"Lord Tyranus."

"My Master."

"There is a disturbance in the Force. Your assassin, she has become very powerful."

"Yes, my lord. She is quite important to me."

"**Too **important."

"Master!"

"**Silence! **I can sense her power is growing stronger. I would hate to think you were training your own Sith Apprentice to destroy me."

"**Never! **My allegiance is to you and you alone." Asajj knew her former Master all too well to know that this was just an empty lie.

"Then you must **prove **it. Eliminate her."

"She's my most trusted..."

"I said **eliminate her!**"

After a few seconds of silence, Dooku finally complies with his Master's command. "As you wish, My Lord."

So, the pieces were coming together. Dooku didn't try to have her killed merely because she was failing him as his apprentice, he was only being pressured to by that two-faced bastard Sidious whom would surely have killed **him **instead if he refused. And it didn't seem like Dooku enjoy the idea anymore than **she **did.

Back at the space battle over Sullust, two Jedi starfighters Asajj recognized all too well find themselves in hot pursuit by Ventress' fighter and her squadron of Tri-Fighters.

"Ventress." Anakin spat out in anger.

"Split up!" Obi-Wan suggests.

The two fighters diverge their flight-paths hoping to fan out their opposition. Asajj's ship heads after Obi-Wan's slightly damaged ship while the group of droids pursue Anakin.

"Look's like I'm her favorite."

"I'm kinda disappointed. Only the droids follow me."

"Yeah, why is that, Asajj?" Adam then asks his friend. "You seem to have, or in this case, **had** a bit of a grudge against Obi-Wan for some reason."

"I don't know, maybe because he was one of the Jedi that constantly got in my way wherever I went, **that **and he did end up taking my Master's old lightsaber away from me. Looking back now, I realize it was kind of pointless and mislead."

"That also reminds me. There are some fan-fictions online that... well, pair you up with Obi-Wan as a love interest. And now that you don't exactly hate the Jedi anymore, do you... well, ya know...?"

"Wh... WHAT? I... I don't know! The only times I ever got to spend time with the man were when we were tying to **kill each other** in battle! I mean.. I don't... I..."

"Um... Asajj?" Riyo asks now becoming apart of this very **awkward **conversation. "Are you blushing?"

Sure enough, the Dathomirian female's face was now turning as red as her older sabers used to be.

"I... I... Can we **PLEASE **just drop this subject for now and watch this goddamn cartoon! It's bad enough I have to have some of my biggest mistakes thrown in my face with my friends watching without you guys asking if I **LIKE **Obi-Wan in **that way**."

"No one's forcing you to watch it, I had NO IDEA this episode was going to play, whatever happens in it that you don't want to be reminded of."

"No, it's fine, really. Let's just keep watching."

The dogfight between the two Jedi and Dathomirian ends with Obi-Wan taking some considerable damage to his ship and Anakin having to save him from being blown into space by blasting Ventress' ship through it's red fin. All three ships end up making a crash-landing inside the Hanger of a Separatist flagship. Inside her downed vessel, Asajj watches a memory in her life she didn't she ever see twice in one lifetime.

"Master..." She pleads weakly. to her Sith Teacher via Holo-Transmition. "I need your help quickly. I'm surrounded."

"You have already lost the battle, child. I've ordered your reinforcements to return."

"No! I will destroy the Jedi. I'll show you."

"You have failed me for the last time. You are no longer my apprentice. And now... you shall die."

While the image of Asajj on TV begins to widen her eyes in fear at what Dooku had just said, the **real **and present one can only watch on in regret and sorrow having to witness her Master's betrayal a second time.

Anakin and R2 manage to rush their way to Obi-Wan's crashed ship. Just when the older Jedi Master opens the hatch to his cockpit, the blue astromech begins to spray the Jedi with foam from a built in fire extinguisher as an extra precaution

. "Th..! Thank you! Thank you.. R2. That's quite enough."

The group laughs a little at this break into comedy relief. At least this episode wasn't **all **centered around grief and tragedy.

The two Jedi ignite their two blue blades as the hatch to Ventress' ship opens with its pilot hobbling out while clutching her side in pain.

"Ventress." Kenobi greets her. "You're not looking well."

"She never **does**." Anakin murmurs to his former Master to which Asajj can't help but feel slightly offended. Granted, she **did **consciously spend a good amount of her time with a shaved head, **why **she ever decided to do that for a good 13 years of a life was beyond her.

"You've failed, Ventress. Surrender."

"NEVER!" Letting out a howl of anger, the Sith-Acolyte switches on her twin red blades as she dives down to meet her opponent's blue.

Asajj manages to put up a decent fight, managing to kick Obi-Wan in his side and render him unable to battle as he is knocked to the floor, leaving his former student to face Ventress alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, on board another Separatist ship, Count Dooku contacts the leading Droid Commander of the ship to prepare their next attack, an attack that would tie up **all **loose ends.

"Yes, My Lord." The Commander says to the Sith. "Ventress is battling the Jedi on board the command ship."

"Turn you guns on our command ship and open fire!"

"But My Lord, I calculate that would destroy Ventress, the Jedi and all our forces."

"Precisely."

* * *

Ventress continues to hold her own against her Jedi opponents, right until Obi-Wan Force-Pushes her against the remains of her old ship, leaving her open for attack. Asajj begins to hyperventilate while looking up towards her attackers with an almost scared expression.

She had now lost her family, her dear old Jedi Master and was now left for dead by her Sith one with the Jedi ready to do whatever they pleased with her.

With a surging anger flowing throughout her body, she lets out a hate-filled scream as she lifts up Obi-Wan **and **Anakin into a Force-Choke with each of her hands, letting the pure hatred and anger of her master's betrayal give her strength.

* * *

"We're in position." A Battle Droid aboard the second Separatist ship says to the Commander.

"Open fire."

* * *

The ship then unleashes a relentless barrage of blaster fire upon the unsuspecting ship, which luckily breaks Asajj's concentration, causing her to release her foes from her deadly grip. As the battle between the three Force Users escalates, the laser fire finds its way into the ships main hanger as a rouge Vulture-Droid hurls itself into the vicinity of the Docking Bay and crashes into the wall in front of it, setting flames to the Hanger in its wake.

"We have to get out of here!" Obi-Wan shouts to Anakin.

The two Jedi quickly board their starfighters to escape the doomed flagship. Asajj meanwhile get's into the cockpit of a nearby droid scout ship and switches on the power. Dashing towards the exit of the Hanger for dear life itself, she barely makes her way out of the vessel before it explodes with a tremendous fireball-like explosion tearing the ship clean in two.

"Our command ship has been destroyed." The Commander Droid says to Dooku's Holo-Projection. "Our scanners indicate there are **no **survivors."

"Your work then is finished. Recall the fleet."

"By your command."

* * *

The program cuts to a commercial, the gang watching taking a moment to let the flow of events sink in.

"You ok, Asajj?" Adam asks looking towards his friend whom bears a troubled look of surprise and sorrow.

"He... never wanted me gone to begin with. He was only trying to appease Sidious' demands so that he wouldn't suffer for it. I mean, we **all **know he was perfectly comfortable with leaving him for dead at Anakin's hands knowing there was someone to replace him. He was actually **afraid **I would be powerful enough to help Dooku overthrow him."

"Does this change your outlook of Dooku at all?"

"I can't say for certain. I know he prided me for my exceptional abilities as an assassin, but I'm not at all sure if he saw me as a pupil or a weapon."

"Who knows? Uhp, looks like the show's coming back on."

* * *

Dusk falls upon the landscape of the Serenno Royal Palace.

Inside his private chambers, Dooku appears to contemplate the actions he put in place not too long ago. He had willingly brought an end to his most trusted assassin and apprentice, the one he planned to help him overthrow his ancient and nefarious Sith Master. If given another choice, he would have **never **wished this fate upon her in a thousand years, but if he **did **refuse, he would no doubt be forced to answer to Sidious for his insolence, and he knew just how terrifying his Master got when he was angry.

Getting up from his seat, he once again turns on his Holo-Communicater to contact the very same man responsible for this terrible loss.

"Master."

"What is it, Lord Tyranus?"

"I have done as you've asked. Asajj Ventress is dead."

The Dark Lord gives his infamously evil cackle in delight to this revelation. "Once again, you've proven your loyalty to me."

Sidious' image fades from view, leaving the Count alone, **truly **alone now that Ventress was no longer there to provide him company.

Just before the scene transitions, the Count gives off a saddened look that Asajj could have sworn meant. "_I'm sorry... please... forgive me._"

* * *

The ruins of the space skirmish over Sullust appear to the common observer as a graveyard of ships, shrapnel and metal wreckage.

A salvage ship shines its lights around the wastes and scraps of what was left of the battle until finally stopping a ship carrying an unconscious Dathomirian female. Extending its crane like claw from its inner hull, Asajj's ship is pulled inside the salvage ship and placed down inside its main hold. A group of surly space pirates led by a blue Twi'lek male manage to pry open the hatch of what was left of the ship.

The Twi'lek known as Ratch carefully picks up the unconscious Force-Acolyte in his arms and gently places her down on the floor before injecting a syringe needle with some sort of substance which causes the Dathomirian to come to.

"You took quite a beating there didn't you, missy?" Ratch questions with a knife held firmly in his left hand. "Now which side of the battle was you on?"

Asajj just looks up at the male silently with an unenthusiastic look on her face.

"Aww. Not too talkative, are you?"

"Take me... to Dathomir."

"Now why would anyone want to go there? Ain't nothing there but fog and witches."

"Exactly." Asajj then picks herself up as she begins to telepathically choke the Twi'lek male and everyone else around her, which the **present **Asajj cannot bear to watch again as she turns her head away. All of the pirate crew members falls to the ground dead as Asajj prepares to journey back to her long lost homeworld.

* * *

The salvage ship Asajj acquired comes out of hyperspace above a planet covered in what appears to be red continents all around.

"Wait, you come from Dathomir?" Riyo asks a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you were born on Rattatak." Adam adds.

"Correction. I **lived **on Rattatak for a long time until the time when my Master Ky died. I can understand how Dathomirians and Rattataki bear some resemblances to each other, though."

"Oh, alright."

The Dathomirian's ship lands amongst the thriving jungles and foliage that covered the area.

Asajj hobbles out through the loading ramp still clutching her aching side in pain as a two red-hooded figure high above in the tree-tops observe her movement. Moving slowly further, the Force-Acolyte stops and stares in awe at a large and almost mystical stone temple with a face resembling something that of a tiki-face carved above its entrance. But no less than a second after arriving, a group of mysterious figures swoop down to the ground to surround the wounded female, some holding bow and arrows aimed directly toward her.

"We don't like strangers." One hooded female voice says, which sounds eerily enhanced for some reason, as she takes Asajj's curved sabers from her belt for assurance.

"I am not... a stranger."

"Prepare to die!"

"STOP!" Another voice calls out, this one sound more ominous and enhanced than the first. "She is one of us."

Behind Asajj comes an older woman dressed in flowing red robes with red thorn like spikes protruding on each side, a woman Asajj recognizes with comfort.

"Take her to the village."

The Dathomirian warriors all lower their weapons as they obey their mistress' command.

"Mother... Talzin." Asajj mutters right before passing out into the Dathomirian matriarch's caring arms. She then hands her "sister" over to her fellow kin whom take her away to their home for some much needed healing.

"Mother Talzin?" Adam says a bit intrigued. "Is she.. ya know.. **really **your own mother?"

"Hehe, no, not exactly. But she **is **the matriarch of our clan, the Nightsisters, I know she may seem a bit creepy at first, but she's really the closest thing to a mother I have."

"Then what happened to your **real **mother?" Riyo asks.

"I have a feeling you find out in a second."

* * *

The inside of the Nightsister temple hold a large and accommodated room with stalagmite structures peaking out from a cyan blue colored lake. In the middle of the room lies an old stone table where the Nightsisters place their wounded kin.

"Bring the Water of Life." Mother Talzin commands.

The sisters then begin to pour a strange, glowing green liquid in several stone bowls which they all hold in their hands near a sleeping Asajj.

"At last, you have returned and you are safe again."

Asajj begins to toss and roll in her sleep as a sort of green mist crawls its way from the bowls towards her.

Inside her mind, she dreams of a woman with a hair color resembling her own holding a small and happy Dathomirian infant girl in her arms. Everyone knew immediately who this young one was.

"I remember the day we were forced to give you up to protect the clan." Talzin says.

A Siniteen crimelord named Hal'Sted comes walking into view, causing Asajj's mother to grip tightly onto her baby daughter with fear. She however, reluctantly is forced to hand over her child to Mother Talzin whom then hands her to Hal'Sted.

"You sacrifice has never been forgotten."

The young Asajj cries out for her mother as Asajj continues to toss and murmur in her memory-filled dreams.

The scene quickly changes to a village located on the planet Rattatak during a raid made by pirates.

"Master, where are you?" A slightly older Asajj calls out for Hal'Sted soon finding his dead body laid in the streets.

"Master... " She says sadly while shaking his lifeless corpse. "They killed you!"

Just then, a group of Weequay pirates come running into view while shooting at something.

That "something" comes jumping to view while wielding an emerald-green lightsaber. It was a man in his early to late 30's with dark brown hair and pale green eyes dressed in Jedi robes.

"That's... that Ky Narec, isn't it?" Adam asks.

Asajj can only nod her head in compliance while staring almost hypnotized at the image of her late master on-screen.

The Jedi finds the orphaned young one near her dead Master's body just before another Weequay pirate fires a blaster shot straight at him, which he manages in time to block.

The young Dathomirian surprises the older man by casting him high into the air with a raise of her bare hands.

"You are strong with the Force, little one." He says picking her up into his arms.

The image inside Asajj's mind quickly changes to that of Ky and his new older apprentice practicing lightsaber training, with Asajj now bearing hair identical to her mother's and her older and present self, a green lightsaber like her Master's and a Jedi robe almost matching his minus the sleeves. The older Jedi switches off his blade as he puts a caring hand upon his apprentice's shoulder.

"Thank you, Master."

Asajj couldn't help but crack a small smile in remembrance of those happy and peaceful moments spent with the man whom she saw as a surrogate father figure.

"Thank you... Master." The Asajj on-screen murmurs still asleep.

It was the scene coming up next that Asajj knew she would regret seeing.

The village is lit on fire in another raid as Ky and his Padawan fight off the pirates in an attempt to halt more damage to the struggling town.

Then came what Asajj feared, a Weequay sniper fires a shot which pierces straight through Ky's back to his chest as his shocked Padawan catches him in her arms. She places him down, and stares at his lifeless face, the one person she had left in the Galaxy was now taken from her forever.

"**MASTER!**"

Taking her fallen mentors weapon into her hands, she lets out a hate-filled war cry before leaping down upon the doomed sniper, effectively avenging Ky's death.

Asajj's groans begin to grow louder and more tortured outside her head while her body thrashes and twists around in agony. "Revenge... I must have revenge."

Inside her mind, an Asajj more accurate to her current age kneels before her former Sith Master. "I can sense the darkness within you. I will teach you the ways of the Dark Side. But you must prove yourself first."

Soon, the scenes of Dooku's betrayal replay inside the tortured Force-Acolyte's mind as clear as it did before.

"_You have failed me for the last time. And now... you shall die._"

The Asajj on screen soon awakes from her nightmare filled slumber. "Dooku... He betrayed me."

"I know. I had hoped you would find your way to us sooner."

"I **will **have revenge."

"Yes, you shall, sister. We will see to it."

Two Dathomirian warriors then step forward in front of the two.

"Karis and Naa'leth are the greatest warriors in our coven."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"They will help you destroy Count Dooku."

* * *

Another commercial break occurs between the show as Adam looks toward his friend with concern.

"Hey... you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... sometimes I wonder what my old Master would say if he knew what I allowed myself to do since his passing, what I allowed myself to become. Knowing what Qui-Gon said... he probably already **does.**"

"I think he'd be very proud of you, training with us to help put an end to the Sith for good, for the sake of the future of the Galaxy. It's like I said the day we met, the pasts hurts, but don't let it dictate who you'll be in your present or you will doom your future."

"Yes, I know. I just wish... I wish I could tell him how sorry I am."

Adam takes the chance to place his hand on Asajj's shoulder with care.

"I have a feeling he's already forgiven you." He says smiling.

Asajj's face soon brightens up a little towards her dear friend's comment. What she was doing now with Riyo, Adam and Ahsoka was helping mend the wrongs she had done as Dooku's assassin. And as long as she knew that Ky was watching her move back on the right track, that was good enough for her.

The commercial break ends as the show comes back on.

* * *

The group of Nightsisters begin to chant together while forming a circle around another green-filled stone bowl which seems to bubble as if an invisible fire burns underneath it. After chanting for another few moments, the bowl floats its way into Talzin's hands as Asajj, Karis and Naa'leth walk into view.

"Sister, we have assembled a potion for you to use in order to reach Dooku's palace undetected." She says placing the glowing bowl at their feet. "Step into the mist and become like shadows."

Carefully, Asajj walks closer towards the eery green mist swaying out of the bowl as it overtakes her form, turning it clouded and distorted to the viewer. Karis and Naa'leth soon follow their sisters lead as they too turn invisible to the naked eye.

"Now, you are invisible to most."

"Even Count Dooku?"

"Yes, perhaps even Count Dooku."

"What if he can sense us?"

Talzin responds by pulling out a small metal metal dart of some sort from her robe and quickly fills it with some sort of liquid-like substance. "Take this poison dart. It was dull his senses and distort his vision. Then you can deal with him personally."

Asajj then takes the small poison filled projectile out of Talzin's hands with care.

Another Nightsister then steps forward to had the three shrouded ones each a lightsaber.

"Jedi weapons?" Karis asks a bit confused.

"You'll need these. If the Count engages you, he must believe that you are Jedi. Naa'leth and Karis, serve your sister well."

The two of them bow respectively before leaving the room for Talzin to speak with Asajj privately one last time.

"Deliver you vengeance, sister. Then, return to us."

"We **shall **prevail."

* * *

A lone cargo cruiser begins its descent towards the green-filled world of Serenno, its three passengers eager to locate their target.

Once lading among the jungles bordering the Royal Palace, the three hidden assassins quickly sprint through the nighttime area en-route to Dooku's personal complex. Managing to climb up the mountainside bordering the Palace to the left, Asajj switches on her new blue-colored saber and cuts a clean and even square-shaped hole in the wall big enough for the three Nightsisters to climb into.

"This way."

They find themselves inside the vicinity of an air-duct of some kind which was located above the Count's personal bed chambers.

"He's below us."

"You can sense him?" Naa'leth asks her.

"I can smell his stench a parsec away."

Below them, the Count rested peacefully in his bed, almost appearing as if in a Force induced trance of some kind.

"Be on guard at all times." Asajj warns her sisters. "He is no fool. He is a Sith Lord."

The three Nightsisters carefully leap down to meet the bedroom floor below without making so much as a crack of noise to wake the sleeping Sith.

Asajj then pulls the small toxin filled dart from her pocket and focuses with the Force to levitate it from her hand. The dart then flies toward the Sith, striking him directly in the neck, but also waking him up upon contact.

The surprised Count quickly grabs his curved lightsaber hilt from his bedside table and switches on its deadly red blade. He then painfully removes the small poisonous dart from his neck before gazing at it confused and surprised.

"What sorcery is this?"

The poison then quickly begins to take its effect on the Count as his vision soon blurs and fades from usage at all.

Seeing their opportune moment to strike, the three Nightsisters begin to approach the dazed and weakened Count whom shakes himself into focus.

"I do not need my eyes to see you, Jedi."

Asajj turns on her azure blade as Karis and Naa'leth doe the same with their green. Flipping into the air, Dooku brings down his blade to meet Asajj's in a saber-lock which lasts for a very short time before Asajj goes quickly on the offensive. Karis and Naa'leth soon join the fray, making things a bit more challenging for the aged Count. Karis and Asajj block Dooku's forward escape route while Naa'leth cuts off the one opposite. This backfires as the Count punches the Nightsister dead on in her face, sending her back a good few feet to the floor. Managing to pick herself back up, all three Nightsisters regroup and begin to surround the Count on every possible side to escape from. Asajj then attacks Dooku with a flurry of parries and strikes while Kris and Naa'leth aid her in keeping Dooku tight in a corner.

The Count shows signs of exhaustion and fatigue right before his former apprentice Force-Pushes the elderly Sith straight toward his desk with his back roughly colliding with the piece of metal furniture. Once again, Karis and Naa'leth help to keep the Count trapped as Asajj moves closer toward her weakened foe while pushing aside his fallen weapon as a security measure.

But then, just as Asajj prepares to deliver the killing blow, Dooku yells out in rag before unleashing a full-power Sith Lighting attack upon the unsuspecting Force-Acolyte. He also uses his second free hand to similarly shock the other two Nightsisters, all three of which are subjected to his lightning's scorching and searing pain. Then, with one powerful thrust, the Sith hurls the three assassins through the glass window towards their apparent doom.

Unknown to him, while free-falling through the sky, Asajj digs her hands into the rocky cliffs nearby to halt her fall right before reaching out with the Force to grab her two comrades before they fall to their deaths. Landing down upon the rocky surface below at a safe distance, the three warriors take this time to catch their breaths and collect themselves.

"He is stronger than I imagined." Karis comments truly awed and shocked, both in the metaphorical **and **literal sense, of the Count's raw Force potential.

"I warned you."

* * *

Back on the surface of Dathomir, Mother Talzin and the rest of the Nightsister Clan anxious await the return of their sisters from their mission of peril.

Soon enough, their ship lands not too far away from the Nightsister Temple with Asajj, Karis and Naa'leth making their way down the loading ramp and towards their fellow sisters.

"Mother, we... we failed." Naa'leth says with regret and shame.

"Where one sees failure, others see opportunity."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Asajj asks the Nightsister matriarch.

"Your infiltration proves Dooku **is **vulnerable. He will be eager to protect himself."

"How?"

"By finding a replacement for **you**."

* * *

Sunlight pours through the large hole through the glass window inside Dooku's Palace where he flung his would be assassinators.

He **knew **that disposing of Ventress was a costly mistake, and now he was paying the price for it. He needed a new apprentice and bodyguard to keep him safe from another attack like last night.

Then, by coincidence or the nature of the universe itself, Mother Talzin's Holo-Image appears in front of him at his desk.

"Count Dooku, it has been too long."

"Yes, Mother Talzin. How may I assist you?"

"It has come to my attention that you have lost your most prized assassin."

"How would you know this?"

"I know these things. I have seen it. After all, she was once one of us."

"It is true that your warriors are of an extraordinary caliber. "

* * *

**On Dathomir...**

"Perhaps something different this time, perhaps a **male **from our planet would be more to your liking, since you could not **take **the female."

(**Wonder what she meant by THAT**?)

"I shall... take you up on your offer."

"Excellent. I will be in contact."

The Sith's Holo-Image fades from view just as Asajj steps **into **view.

"I will see Count Dooku dead... I swear it."

"So you shall... so you shall."

* * *

Once the episode ends, Asajj seems to be unable to face any of her friends directly due to feeling a great amount of shame wash over her knowing they now knew yet **another **piece of her wrenched dark past.

"Asajj?" Adam asks his friend in an attempt to get her to say even a **single **word. "You **do **know none of us are judging you about anything, right?"

"You wouldn't still be saying that if you found out what was to come next."

"I think I already **do **know, though."

The Dathomirian turns to face the Human boy with a confused look. "What?"

"A while back before you or even **Riyo **landed here, I saw a trailer for Season 3 of Clone Wars. It involved Dooku meeting with Mother Talzin as she presented him to a Zabrak male with yellow skin and hugely long horns. She called him... **Savage Opress**."

Adam is a bit shocked to find that Asajj knew of this mysterious Iridonian male as well.

"Wait..." Riyo says join the conversation. "You mean that Zabrak assassin whom attacked and killed King Katuunko a few months back?"

"How do **you **know him?" Adam then asks his girlfriend.

"He's wanted for murder by Republic Law. But more to the point, how do **you **know of him, Asajj?"

Yet despite her bravest attempts to force it out of her, she just could not bare to tell her friends of the horrors she unleashed by bringing Savage into the War.

"Hey," Adam says placing both his hands on her shoulders. "Remember what I said: the past is the past. There's not changing what's already done. But whatever you've done before, we will **always **be your friends, no matter what. I have a feeling all of what you can't bring yourself to tell us will be up on the next few episodes of Clone Wars, so when the time comes, we'll just watch **them **for answers. Deal?"

"...Ok. Deal. Though I'm not quite sure you'll like what you find out."

"At this point, I don't think we have a choice either way."

"Also... there's one last thing you should know **now**. I think it's how I'm here in the first place."

* * *

(**4 months ago**)

* * *

Asajj's escape pod drifted through space, letting the currents of the stars wash it away wherever it pleased.

Once again, she failed to have her so sough after revenge against Count Dooku. Even **with **the combined might of Savage Opress and her, he was **still **able to take them both down. There was only one place left she could call home now.

But just before she could punch in the coordinates, a familiar voice calls out to her inside her mind.

"_Asajj... can you her me?_"

"M.. Mother Talzin?"

"_Yes, my child, I am speaking with you through the Force itself._"

"I was just on my way back to Dathomir before you called me."

"_I know, but... I'm afraid coming back here would put us all at risk. You must journey someplace else for now. Go to the world of Boz Pity, it will set you on the right path to your new future._"

"But, Mother. That's a Separatist controlled world! The minute I set foot there..."

"_Asajj... you __**must **__trust me in these matters. Please..._"

After a while to think on it, Asajj decided she had nothing left to lose. Setting in the proper codes, her escape pod soon prepares a course en-route to Boz Pity.

* * *

**January 7th, 2011, 9:30 PM**

Riyo leads the way into her ship with Adam following close behind as Asajj comes up last.

"So, there's **no **chance of us dying in these simulated battles whatsoever?" Asajj asks her friends.

"Non that **we've **ever encountered." Adam replies. "Though personally, I'm **not **about to try and test what would happen should we ever **do** come across that possibility."

"You and me, both. All set there, Riyo?"

"Just about." The Pantoran teen answers inserting her Image-Cloaker into a computer drive located near the ships controls.

Billions of tiny white pixels circle around the area of the three Force-Adepts to form a **much** more drastically different environment. The sky above them appears black and ash-filled, the air they breath a hot and fiery inferno and to top it off, while peering down over the edge of the familiar platform-like stage they found themselves on, Adam gazes down at a swirling and bubbling river of lava and magma.

"Well, we're either in three places. 1. Hell, 2. The inside of the Human Torch's stomach, or 3. Mustafar. I'm going with Mustafar."

Asajj, meanwhile, noticed her attire had changed to that of the Jedi robes she used to wear with her time training with Master Ky, only larger and more adjusted to her age.

Adam also took the time to notice Riyo's battle gear had changed from her usual ones. She bore a navy blue sleeveless blouse, bronze colored elbow garbs that sparkled under Mustafar bright lava covered backgrounds, gray stockings covered by a gray blue kilt with a piece of hanging piece of blue cloth around her middle which was also the same color as her top, reddish-bronze boots, a yellow-silver necklace around her neck, and lastly, her lightsaber hooked safely to her belt.

"And this is no doubt the mining facility that Anakin and Obi-Wan dueled at during Episode III, correct?" Asajj asks facing behind them a large dark building like complex.

"Correct." Riyo replies. "It's a barren and sulfurous world that'll force us to fight at our best every second we're here. The limited and dangerous space to move around with will force us to either work with what we have or push or limits to where we can fight. That, and the volcanic air around us will serve as a difficulty factor the longer we keep fighting."

"And that is **whom **exactly?" Adam asks.

Riyo gestures her hand a few feet away where a swarm of pixels begin to form another shape, starting with two hook-clawed metal feet, building up to form an equally metallic body and finally ending in an all too familiar masked face with putrid yellow eyes staring out through the two holes carved into it.

"That would be **me**." General Grievous responds in his usual cybernetictly altered voice that brought fear to his foes.

(**Suggested Track:DBZ - Pikkon's Theme.**)

"General Grievous, huh?" Adam says sounding almost enthusiastic towards fighting him. "I have to admit, this'll be a treat, fighting against one of my all-time favorite Star Wars villains."

"If you believe that flattery and sweet talk will help make this battle any easier, boy, you're **sadly **mistaken."

"Never said that at all. Now are we going to talk or are we going to fight?" Adam asks the Kaleesh Cyborg.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

The fiendish Droid General unhooks his second pair of metal arms just before igniting all four of his sabers.

Adam, Riyo and Asajj all activate their blades in preparation.

As expected, Grievous starts off the duel by performing his signature move of rotating all four of his weapons at a 360 degree angle with his mechanical hands as the surface below him is slashed and melted from the extreme speed and heat of his blades.

Breaking off his maneuver, the General lunges himself towards Adam with his sabers ready to tear into him, unfortunately, this never occurs as his blue blade breaks their course. Adam is quickly put on the offensive, barely able to defend himself against the might and agility of Grievous' sabers as he is slowly but surely pushed back step by step, up until the point where he was one step away from falling of the edge of the platform and into the river of lava and slag below.

"Uh, guys! Anytime now would go great!"

"Think you can keep him distracted for a while?" Asajj quickly asks Riyo.

"Got a plan?"

"Maybe."

Running towards the cyborg, Riyo then switches into a series of nimble and flexible flips with her hands and feet. Just as Grievous is about to force Adam over the edge of the platform, Riyo rains down upon the General from behind and severs his lower right arm from his metal body as it and the lightsaber it held fall into the lava below.

Grievous turns to meet his attacker with hatred and malice evident in his eyes before yelling out in anger and turning his attention towards her.

As Riyo and Adam keep the feral cyborg busy, Asajj calculates the best chance to put her plan into effect. Then, just as the General is seen a few feet away from the center of the platform, Asajj smiles smugly. She then hurls her twin green curved sabers towards the center of the area like two laser infused javelin sticks and then takes a running start towards them before lifting her body up by their metal poles and swinging it around in circles, which gets the cyborgs undivided attention, as she had planned all long.

"**Get behind something!**" Asajj calls to the two teens while continuing to rotate at increasingly fast speeds.

Spotting a couple of cargo crates, Adam and Riyo duck behind the boxes just in time to watch the rapidly spinning Asajj begin to light up with Force Lighting like a spinning lit carnival ride.

Soon, a tremendous shock wave of electrical energy is discharged from the center of the area, eventually reaching Grievous and momentarily stunning his cybernetic form.

"Adam, now!" Riyo says to him.

Heading her advice, Adam flips into the air just as she did and cuts off Grievous' **other **lower arm, but unlike her, summons his greed-colored blade into his **own **free hand.

Grievous shakes off his daze just long enough to see the Human boy wielding one of **his **own sabers.

"**NOBODY **takes my weapons from **ME!**"

The cyborg lunges toward the teen wit his remaining two swords, with Adam twirl-flipping out of the way before they impacted. Dodging every strike the General made towards him, Adam soon finds himself backed again the wall to the inner facility, with Grievous ready to make the finishing blow.

Thinking fast, Adam Force-Pushes the cyborg a good 7 feet away from him in an attempt to buy more time. Grievous slowly made his way back towards him, until then...

"HEY **BOLT-NUTS!**"

The General raises his head to find MK and DK standing ontop of the facility roof, the former holding the specially modified blaster Ahsoka give him for Christmas. "Suck on these!"

Wasting no time, MK fires a Concussive Grenade which impacts dead into the cyborg's face, causing him to stumble backwards in pain and confusion until he strayed just a bit to far and falls right off the edge of the platform and out of sight.

"Thanks for the back up, guys!" Adam calls to the droids before taking a running start towards the platform's edge.

"What are you doing!" Riyo shouts to him.

"Not finished with him yet!"

Then, in a stunning and arguably reckless move, Adam dives **straight off **off the platform just in time to see the General land on a floating dislodged mining platform set adrift in the river of lava. Aiming himself while falling through the volcanic air, the boy flips his body a couple of times before landing on the opposite side of the platform's edge to face Grievous.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Nope."

The two sprint towards each other as their sabers dance and twirl at speeds one could only **dream **of performing.

In a break between the fighting, Adam hatches a clever tactic and using the Force, lifts a stream of floating magma out from the hellish river which swirls around his person a couple times, (**Almost like Firebending.**) and with one flick of his hands, sends the blast of lava straight towards Grievous. Acting quick, the cyborg raises his blades to block in the incoming fiery projectile while splitting the blast of lava in two, ashes and sparks flying off in its wake.

Spotting a nearby coal-like shore, Adam quickly backflips off the moving metal death trap, landing on his feet safely. Suddenly, Grievous hurls himself off the platform towards the boy his sabers ready to pierce his body.

Acting completely on instinct, Adam raises his hands to shield himself as they Force-Push Grievous away from him and straight into the river of lava behind him. Upon landing in the magma filled caldron of death, Grievous begins to scream and hold at the top of his lungs, which are also soon consumed by the fiery depths of magma and lava, with poor Adam forced to watch. Finally, as Grievous reaches a desperate hand out as his shoulders disappear into the lava, all the remains of the defeated cyborg was his mask which now lay there floating in the flow of sulfur and slag. Soon, it and the green lightsaber Adam held dematerialized into a million tiny pixels which float high away from sight.

Adam, shocked and horrified by what he had done, if even by accident, allows himself to collapse into a seating position on the rocky shores underneath him, his eyes wide with horror and fear at what he did before staring at his own hand, much like he did after assaulting Nick last October.

"Adam!" He turns his head to see Riyo, Asajj and the droids come running towards him, the former bending down to meet him at eye level. "I saw what happened... are... are you alright?"

"I... I didn't mean to... he was coming at me so fast... I didn't have time to think, and I... if you saw his face, Riyo. I... I didn't mean to..."

"I know... I know." Riyo comforts while hugging him before helping him to his feet. "Sometimes, that's the reality of battle, we only have a split second to react with what's going on around us before it's too late. One false move could mean the difference between their life... or yours. You can't save **everyone**, Adam."

"I know... but I can **try**."

The scenery around the five quickly dematerializes around them until the familiar and safe setting on the ship's interior returns.

Adam, still a bit shaken by what happens, takes a seat at the Captain's chair up front, placing his palm deeply into his face with a frustrated sigh.

Riyo notices Adam's distress and takes a seat beside him.

"Something you want to talk about?"

"Ya know... the sad thing about Grievous... his choice to take part in the War was **never **of his own making."

"What do you mean?" Riyo asks as Asajj and the droids start to listen as well.

"Before he became... what he is now, he was a Warlord on his homeworld of Kalee called Qymaen jai Sheelal, a great and respected defender of his people. But then one day, a little while after his world sided with the Separatists, he attempted to escape using his personal shuttle... only, someone took the liberty of planting an explosive in there before he got in. He woke up, his body being kept alive by a wing and a prayer in a medical facility. Dooku gave him the offer of surviving in a new cyborg body in exchange for become the Separatist's new Droid General. And when you're left with one option and the other dying, you tend to pick the former. But who do you think planted the bomb inside of his shuttle to begin with?"

"D...Dooku?" Riyo pieces together. "He... planned it all out from the beginning. "

"Yeah... that's why I felt bad for Grievous... or Qymaen, when he was killed during Episode III, he was just another victim of Sidious' own sick plans for control. **He's **one of the souls whom I hope we can save before it's too late."

"We will, Adam. You'll see."

"That reminds me, when did you two show up during the fight?" Adam asks his two droids.

"Oh, about 2 minutes after you guys started. We felt like we wanted to take a shot at training our new skills too." MK replies.

"Well, that's fine by me. I'm just glad to have good friends like you looking out for us."

"Right back at you, Adam."

The five then head down the loading ramp and out of the ship to refresh and relax.

* * *

**January 7th, 2011, 10:00 PM**

Walking back inside through the back door, Adam wipes the sweat from his head in exhaustion with Riyo doing the same by his side.

Just then, they see Glynn sitting at the kitchen table while talking on the phone with someone. "Yes... ok, thank you so much. Ok, bye."

The older male hangs up the phone, and the bangs his fists upon the wooden table in frustration for some reason, which startles the two teens standing not too far away.

"Oh! Adam.. Riyo... I .. didn't see you there."

"Dad, is there something wrong?"

"Huh, no, no. nothing's wrong."

"Don't give me that crap, Dad. Something's going on that you're not telling me. What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Glynn stands up to meet his son directly. "I just got a call from the doctor about your Grandmother. Remember how she had her gallbladder removed last month?"

"Yeah, you said it was no big deal and that she was going to be fine."

"Well, it turns out that... they found Cancer growths inside her gallbladder. She's going to have to go through Chemotherapy in a couple of days as a precaution."

Adam's eyes instantly widen with a fear he never knew he could feel as Riyo covers her mouth in a gasp.

"She's going to be alright though... right?"

"I... don't know. I just don't know."

"Oh my God!" Riyo says in a scared tone. "How did this even happen?"

"Well Riyo, she's smoked cigarettes for over 40 years, back then, it wasn't as widely known that it could be a leading cause of Cancer like we do now."

"She... she can't... she just can't..." Adam begins to murmur which raises concern for him from Riyo.

"Adam, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Riyo."

"You seem like you were..."

"I said I'm fine!"

Soon after his sudden outburst, Adam heads through the living room and opens the front door before heading outside.

"Adam!" Riyo calls out to him rushing after the distraught teen soon running out into the slush and snow covered front lawn. "Adam! Where are you?"

"Riyo!" The Pantoran female turns to see Asajj joining her outside. "I heard Adam shout for some reason. What's going on?"

"He just found out that..."

But before Riyo could even finish her sentence, a loud thunder-like boom is heard behind them. The source of which become clear as the two girls watch Riyo's ship hover over the roof of the house and zoom off into the distance.

"Wait a minute! Was that...? The **HELL **is that boy thinking?"

"I don't think is **is** at the moment, Asajj. He just found out that his Grandma has Cancer."

"WHAT?"

"I'll explain everything later, but first, I need to catch up to Adam before he gets himself exposed. Wait, does the propulsion system on your escape pod still work?"

"It should have enough fuel to, yes."

"Alright, then." Riyo then dashes like mad across the stone walkway leading to the driveway and doubles left to reach the backyard where Asajj's escape pad lay.

* * *

"C'mon... pick up something damn it!"

The orbital scans on board Asajj's escape pod weren't picking up anything too advanced to be Adam, Riyo just hoped he didn't end up getting himself discovered by the local authorities... or worse.

Just then, a small radar like beep is heard as Riyo gazes at a signal matching that of a Pantoran personal cruiser.

"Oh, thank the Force."

The escape pod lands itself at some sort of landfill sight littered with junk of every kind imaginable, though it was nowhere **near **as bad a Raxus Prime was.

Then, a loud crashing sound is heard not too far from where Riyo was. Navigating her way through the piles of junk and garbage, she sound finds her boyfriend whom then sends a wave of the Force hurling towards a pile of garbage which soon scatters all around the area.

"Adam!" She calls out to him above the deafening sounds of his Force-Blasts. He just continues to push and blast anything in his path in a fury filled onslaught.

Then, seeing a rusted and wheel-less old car, Adam lifts up the metal object using both his hands and then telepathically chucks the ruined car high into the air above him. Then, lighting a ball of Force-Lightning in his hands just as Starkiller would do, he hurls the sparking orb of energy toward the already high up car and watches it impact and explode into a million pieces up above him.

Then, also like the powerful Force-Adept, he lets out a loud and high decibel scream sounding of anger and pure rage. This had to stop before somebody found them out here.

"Adam!" Riyo cries out running towards him. "Adam, stop this! Someone's going to see us! Ad- AH!"

Before she knew it, Riyo is thrusted to the ground by Adam's stray arm as he turns to stare at her, but what **really** and **truly **scared her, was that the beautiful hazel-blue eyes she had grown used to seeing had turned a horrid yellow stained with red around the edges.

Suddenly, realizing the terrible mistake he just allowed to happen, Adam begins to hyperventilate with his eyes shut as Riyo picks herself off the ground.

"Adam... it's ok... I'm ok..." She says to him putting her caring hand on his face just as he reopens his eyes, their normal color restored, but also holding heavy tears.

(**Suggested Track: Dragon Ball Kai OST I-Requiem (To Those Who Meet Their End)**

"It's funny... we always **said **this would have happened eventually... that it was only a matter of time before it came to this. We kept saying it was bad for her, that there was undeniable and **irrefutable **proof that cigarettes **DO CAUSE CANCER**, but she wouldn't listen! **SHE JUST WOULDN'T FRIGGEN LISTEN! **I **KNOW **it's an addiction that's hard to quit, and I **KNOW **she didn't know when she started, but she could have **AT LEAST **_**TRIED **_to quit for **US!** For her family that loved her and wanted her still around! Why didn't just listen!"

Adam then breaks down in front of Riyo and begins to sob uncontrollably as Riyo holds him tightly in her arms.

"I just... I don't want to lose her... I already lost my grandpa when I was six... I don't want to lose her too."

"I know all too well how you feel."

"You do?"

"I lost my grandfather when I was very young too. He was married to my grandmother who was once a Senator for Pantora like I am now. Gaila and I used to spend **every time **we could with them, They'd take us on trips to amusement parks, through nature walks, anything we liked. Then.. one day... when we were about six, my grandfather passed away. My grandmother was devastated, she was completely lost without him, it was like a part of her died along with him. Then... she took up a habit of smoking Death Sticks to ease the pain of his passing. We kept telling her it was bad for her, that he wouldn't have **wanted **her to cope wit his death like this through drugs. Her addiction went on for a good 7 years. It was the only thing that would **ever **help her get her mind off of him. We actually got close to convincing her to seek treatment and stop all together. But the next day, we came to see her... she was in her bed..."

Now it was Adam's turn to comfort someone as Riyo begins to cry a little.

"I'm... I'm **really **sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. Believe it or not, it was actually **her **that inspired me to follow in her footsteps as Senator for Pantora like she did, to honor her memory by taking her place. In fact, I see a little bit of her in **your **grandmother too. She has the same sense of humor and care for her family like mine did."

"I just hope that... it's not too late for her."

"I hope so too, Adam... I hope so too."

Riyo cradles her still sad boyfriend in her caring arms, both of them praying to God and the Force itself that Phyllis would be strong enough to carry on.

* * *

Coming into the ancient Dathomirian Nightsister temple, Savage Opress lays his wounded and greatly distraught brother, Darth Maul, upon the very same stone table Asajj was healed upon before the woman who helped the young Zabrak Nightbrother find him.

"Will... will he be alright, mother?"

After placing a hand upon the red-skinned Sith's head, whom twists in response to her touch, Mother Talzin nods in response. "He is strong and very durable. He has suffered greatly these past few years, but he can be healed. But for now, I have another mission for you to undertake, Savage."

"Wh... what is it?"

"Journey beyond the planet Rattatak and into the depths of the Unknown Regions. There, you will find a small green and blue world untouched by both the Republic and Separatists. It is there that you must find something at all costs, something **very **important for both **your **future and your brother's."

"But... what must I find?"

"When the time comes, you will know. Now go, your brother is in good hands."

"Yes, Mother. I will not fail you."

"I **know **you won't."

The Zabrak Force-Acolyte leaves the room to prepare for his new mission and to find whatever lay in the Unknown Regions that he must find.

**End of Ch 18. I am REALLY sorry I couldn't post this on the 30th as promised. I had a very hectic work schedule at the theater and another one coming up in a few days. By the way, all this with my Grandma and Chemotherapy REALLY DID happen, but she's fine now and has quit smoking for good, Thank God. There WILL be more ch's later on with me trying to cope with it and searching for a cure, but not until 3 or 4 Ch's later. Next Ch, after watching a few episodes of Clone Wars together, the group comes into contact with a face Asajj knows all too well. What will they do when this new Force-Adept arrives on Earth? Also, big shout-out to SpartanPrime101 for sending me the right way towards the Nightsisters episode of Clone Wars, you really saved my ass there. Anyways, be sure to check back for more updates, if not... I ****find you. Just kidding... no but seriously, check back.**

_**JAC ^_^**_


	20. Chapter 19: Soothing the Savage Beast

**Yo yo yo! What's up, my sisters and bros, pimps and whoes? Time for a new chapter and with it, a MAJOR addition to the stories plot. I'm gonna let you read for yourself, this is one Ch** **you'll DEFINETLY love. Also, my heart goes out to the victims of the Colorado Shooting that took place during the opening night of The Dark Knight Rises. I dedicate this chapter to them and their families and hope they either punish James Homes properly, or give that psycho some SERIOUS therapy. **

**Disclaimer: What's worth over a Billion Dollars and something I probably will NEVER own? It's the rights to Star Wars and characters that aren't my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Soothing the Savage Beast

**Januray 21st, 2011, 8:15 PM**

It was a quarter after 8 with Riyo, Adam, Asajj and the droids taking seats in the teen boy's blue painted room. Adam had let the Direct TV DVR record last weeks episode of Clone Wars as his friends and he went to go visit his ill Grandma in the hospital before her first Chemotherapy treatment. It was a horror for Adam to finally see his poor Grandmother suffer after narrowly avoiding this terrible fate for over 50 years.

Shaking the painful subject out of his mind, Adam scrolls through the recorded listings on the TV screen until finding and episode of Clone Wars titled "_Monster_," having a pretty good idea what was to come.

The episode plays as the moral of the episode featured appears. "_Evil is not born, it is taught._"

"A bid for revenge!" The announcer says. "Betrayed and left for dead by Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress has begun a deadly game with her former Master, launching a secret assassination attempt with the help of her kin, the mysterious Nightsisters. Deceived into thinking the Jedi were behind the recent attack, Dooku has traveled across the galaxy to enlist the Nightsisters in his quest for vengeance."

Mother Talzin and her Nightsister servants patiently wait outside their ancient temple stronghold as the Count's personal Solar Sailer craft lands not too far from the stone structure.

"Mother Talzin." Dooku politely greets while stepping out of his ship.

"Count Dooku, come. We have much to discuss."

The matriarch and her Nightsister entourage lead the Sith Lord into their temple for further discussion on the Count's apprentice replacement issue.

"Thank you for receiving me, Sister. I believe the Old Alliance can again be what it once was. You only have to pledge you clan's allegiance to the Separatist's cause. We could certainly use the powers of the Nightsisters against the Jedi."

"Such a **generous **offer, Count. But our loyalty is reserved for only **each other**. The only reason I am aiding in your search for a new assassin is because long ago, you chose to help **me**. After this matter is resolved, I hope our paths never cross again."

"As you wish, Sister."

As the two Dark Force users sit down at a creepy looking table that seemed reserved for Halloween decoration, Talzin conjures a large silver goblet out of thin-air from a eerily green looking mist in front of the Count.

"Drink. You must gather your strength after such a long journey."

The Count quickly obliges as he quickly takes a sip out of the large and grand looking cup. "Thank you."

"Black root, to replenish the body. You have heard of the Sith warrior Darth Maul, have you not?"

Other wise known as the man Sidious **replaced **with Dooku.

"Yes... He was slain on Naboo at the hand of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"But few **still **remain in his bloodline."

Adam and Riyo perk up their heads in a good amount of surprise to this accusation. Savage was a relative of Sidious' first apprentice? That would explain how he was so believably strong in the Dark Side of the Force, but just what **was **Maul's relation to this feral Zabrak assassin?

"The men dwell on the far side of Dathomir. What if I could provide another of his kind?"

"A warrior of the same caliber?"

"Yes, but I warn you, men are easy to acquire, but hard to control."

(**Um... I'm not too sure if I should take offense in what she's saying or not.**)

"With my **last **assassin Asajj Ventress dead, and the Jedi's attacks against me increasing, percuring a new personal assassin is essential."

"Very well, it shall be done, My Lord."

* * *

The visiting Sith Lord walks up the metal bridge to his personal transport which soon darts off into the skies above and out of the planet's inner atmosphere.

No less than a second afterwords, Asajj walks out from behind a stone pillar where Mother Talzin had watched the ship leave.

"So he has agreed to take another apprentice, a barbarian, no less." The former Sith-Acolyte says outloud.

"A man **we **will deliver to the Count with all of the training and skill an assassin can possess."

"You **better **be just talking about Savage and his villagers and not **all **men in general." Adam says to Asajj sitting in the boys black-leather desk chair.

"I was trained **by **a man whom I considered the closest thing to a real father. Which do you **think **I meant? But looking back on it, like **a lot **of what I have done in my past, I've grown to resent it."

"Hey... I'm sorry, it's just I'm very critical about people who are sexist and racist about crap like that and I was just trying to make sure you weren't **like that**. I know you aren't **now**, but I just wanted to know for sure."

"It's no big deal, Adam. Let's just keep watching."

"This warrior must have no loyalty to Dooku." The Asajj on-screen says to Talzin.

"He will be **our **pawn."

"Yes, yes." Asajj says with a evil grin appearing on her face.

"We will use our magiks to manipulate his assassin, and when the time is right..."

"Dooku will pay for his betrayal, with his life."

"You will go to the far side of Dathomir and find the men. You will select the must suitable candidate, one with the most strength and skill, one we can use to our advantage."

"Yes, Mother."

The Nightsister takes a personal speeder and heads out to search for the Nightbrother village, and for the right man to help her exact her so desired revenge.

* * *

Asajj's speeder heads through a modest looking complex located alongside a gigantic snow-capped mountain. Several of the Zabrak residents take notice of the Nightsister's arrival to their village, all aware what was to come because of it. The speeder parks itself to a stop as several Nightbrothers who are busy with training exercises take notice of her visit, two of which gains the real life Asajj's undivided attention.

One male she slightly recognized with pale yellow eyes who looked slightly weaker than his sparring partner and the other she wished she could look at without being overcome by a wave of guilt and regret afterwords. This one had grayish green eyes and seemed slightly more physically powerful than the other Zabrak, through **both **bore black tribal tattoos on their faces which reminded them all of one **other **former Nightbrother that once called their village home. Just then, an older more orange skin-toned Zabrak steps out of the main building of the Nightbrother village complex to see what the commotion was all about.

"Ah, welcome, Sister." The Nightbrother leader named Viscus greets Asajj whom soon steps out of her vehicle.

"I have come for the selection."

"Yes, yes, of course." The Nightbrother leader soon claps his hands loudly before calling out loud "Line up! Heads of each tribe, line up for the Sister."

"The **selection**?" Adam asks Asajj a bit lost.

"It's an ancient tradition on Dathomir that a Shaman of the Nightsisters select a male from the Nightbrother village to partake in a series of tests and trials, the winner or which would be selected as a servant or "mate" for the Shaman. But the Nightbrothers for the most part are treated like slaves for the Sisters bidding and don't really consider them a part of their ranks. Looking back on it now, it actually **disgusts **me."

"Wait... when you say.. **mate**..." Riyo begins.

"No, no, NO! I did not, repeat, **DID NOT**, engage in what you are thinking of when I say the term "mate." That **wasn't **my overall goal of the selection, let me remind you."

"Alright, I'm sorry I brought it up, in retrospect, I kind of had it coming."

The heads of the Nightbrother tribes line up as instructed as the male the gang assumed was Savage walks up beside his previous sparring partner.

"Feral," He whispers to him. "Try not to draw attention to yourself."

"That won't be a problem for me, Savage."

"That's Savage's younger brother Feral if you guys were wondering." Asajj says to her friends. "They were both leaders of the certain Tribe they belonged to until... well, you see soon enough."

The Heads of each of the sub-tribes line up accordingly as Asajj begins to examine each potential recruit with care.

"What a fine looking specimen." She says while placing her hand on the face of a orange-skinned male almost seductively. "But looks **aren't **everything."

The Nightsister then begins to strangle the male with her bare hand, bringing the poor Zabrak to his breaking point before tossing his motionless body to the ground.

"You... didn't.." Riyo begins to say.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's fine." Asajj says in response.

The Zabrak Asajj had just assaulted begins to rive in pain as Savage looks on in both fear and pity.

"See? He's fine... sort of... well, he's not dead."

Unfortunately, he would not be the last male to suffer at Asajj's hand.

"Too small." She says slapping a smaller male to the ground.

She then sends a quick punch to one's stomach.

"Too weak." She says walking away from the suffering male she just sucker-punched.

Only a group of 4 or 5 males had been left untouched by her. "These will do." She says happily. "Him..." Her gaze was face to face with Feral's while Savage's eyes widened in response. He didn't want his brother to have to suffer the Trials that even the strongest of males could not withstand. Sadly, Asajj takes notice of his shock and walks closer towards him. "And him."

"These are to your liking, Sister?" Viscous asks her.

"Yes."

Stepping in front of the selected men, she prepares to address them before sending them off to their possible doom.

"Now for the tests. There will be three of them. Whoever survives will be my champion and go on to serve me. Understood?"

"**Yes, Sister!**"

"Excellent. Let the games begin!"

* * *

These trials that Asajj had put the Nightbrothers through were ones that no living person should **ever **be forced to partake in.

The former Sith-Acolyte had to be forced to witness each poor soul she had mercilessly slaughtered once be murdered on screen a **second **time. This series may have seemed like fun to the rest of Earth's inhabitants, but to **her**, it simply took all of her biggest mistakes and shoved it back into her face as if to insult and shame her. Riyo, Adam and the droids were very much aware of this, but knew that watching the rest of this episode and the one scheduled to premiere in a few minutes could hold valuable information that maybe even **Adam **did not yet know of.

When the third and final trial was about to begin, only Savage and Feral were left standing.

"There are two of us left, Brother." Feral voices with concern and doubt. "But only **one **will survive."

"No, not if I can help it."

Suddenly, a gigantic stone slab rises out from underneath the ground below Asajj as it rises herself high above the remaining Nightbrothers.

"Stick together, we must work as a team." Savage says to his younger brother.

Soon, dozens more stone slabs are erected from the ground to form a make-shift labyrinth around the two Nightbrothers.

"GO!"

Savage and Feral dash off together while carefully avoiding some of the slabs which seem to rise and fall in order to try and pick one of them off. Soon, the two brothers find themselves hoping from one stone wall to the other in an attempt to loose Asajj. But then, Feral's next jump proves a little premature as he is left hanging onto the edge of one pillar, about to fall off.

"SAVAGE!" He cries out before loosing his grip and tumbling off the slab.

Slipping through a wall of slabs attempting to hide for a moment before regaining himself, he fails to notice the Nightsister leap down behind him before he turns to meet her face to face. Wasting no time, she sends a few short punches to his chest before picking him up and tossing him to the ground like a rag-doll. But just as he manages to get up, she continues her assault on the Nightbrother before Force-Pushing him up against a stone wall and strangling him telepathically. But before she can finish him off, Savage rushes toward her, lifts her up by her hand and hurls her toward and adjacent wall behind her. The Nightsister gets up to see the strong Zabrak male standing between her and his recovering brother.

"As long as I live, you will NOT harm him!"

Clearly, Savage was **not **the ruthless murdering monster Riyo and the others had made him out to be, so what exactly happened to him to **make him **that way?

The two engage in a bout of hand-to-hand combat, Savage appearing to hold his own against one whom had in-depth training in the ways of the Jedi **and **Sith. Soon, the two cease their battling for a moment to catch their breaths.

"Please..." Savage pleads to her. "Spare him... take **me**."

Asajj then looks toward the weakened Nightbrother behind Savage, clearly noting that he **was not **the material of warrior she had in mind to kill Dooku. But his brother, however, appeared to be almost worthy. He was strong, resilient, cunning and motivated. Granted, he **did **have a sense of loyalty and duty to those he cared about, but that would soon be a thing of the past if he were to be chosen.

Coming to her decision, she looks towards Feral before saying "Leave us."

A little hesitant, Feral leaves nonetheless as the Nightsister ordered.

Soon afterwords, the two remaining warriors continues their duel with each other, each punching, kicking and lunging at each other with every amount of power and stamina they had left in them. Savage begins to gain a foothold in the battle as he is able to push the Nightsister to the ground and send what would have been a finishing punch had Asajj not dodged in time, resulting in the Zabrak leaving a small crater embedded in the ground where his fist met. Getting up in time to kick Savage in his chest, the Nightbrother is soon put back onto the defensive as Asajj begins to kick things up a notch. Their battle is soon taken up onto the moving slabs of rock bobbing up and down, causing them both to be on alert at all times. But soon, Asajj screams out loudly before sending a punch that knocks Savage off his feet and onto the hard surface of the pillar they stood on. Asajj places her boot firmly onto the beaten Nightbrothers neck to hold him in place.

"My life... is yours." He says weakly conceiving defeat.

"Yes... it is."

* * *

Asajj's speeder revs to life as Savage takes a seat in the passengers chair. Viscous and Feral are present to watch his departure as he looks toward the two with regret and sadness to leave them and his home. As the craft begins to head out of the village area, Savage looks back at the brother he worked so hard to defend with his life. He may never see him again, but as long as he was safe and still alive, it was a small price to pay in return.

* * *

Asajj and her new Zabrak servant walk into the inner area of the Nightsister temple before Mother Talzin's presence.

"He has surrendered his life to me." Asajj says to the matriarch.

Talzin then begins to observe the new male before her by tracing her hand up and down his muscular arm.

"This one is strong... a perfect male specimen."

Savage is seen as just a bit uncomfortable being fondled by the Dathomirian clan leader.

"Such hate... the sheer power of it."

"A tremendous gift from the Galaxy, Mother. He will serve us well."

Talzin then places her index finger to Savage's forehead, causing him to become very disoriented and fall downward which also overtakes the screen for a moment.

The scene then skips to an unconscious Savage being held on a metal-plated table as several Nightsisters stand around him chanting in Dathomirian with Mother Talzin standing above his head.

Asajj was **definitely not **looking forward to what this scene had in store.

An unholy green glowing orb of dark energy is formed from the matriarch's hand which soon branches out and overtakes the Zabrak's whole body. The Nightsisters still chanting, Savage is lifted up above them, the green swirling energy beginning to intensify and cause him a tremendous amount of pain. He begins to undergo radical changes, his form growing large and more bulky. The on-screen Asajj watches in delight towards these changes, but the present one could not be **any more **the opposite. Once this wicked and eery spell is completed, Savage is placed back down upon the table below him.

"He is ready, sisters." Talzin says outloud. "Look at the strength of him, the power!"

He indeed was something out of a nightmare.

His form suggested he had gain a good 5 or 6 inches, his muscular form had increased in bulk and his horns now longer and curved out from his head. Once Mother Talzin places her finger to his forehead once more, his eyes open wide to show the sickly Dark Sided yellow that had replaced his once pale green color

. Taking a look at his surroundings, Savage looks up towards the woman who caused him a great amount of pain and sorrow, and acting upon the feral and beast-like instinct the Nightsister's spell had enforced upon him, he grabs her throat with a thrust of his large hand to strangle her.

"Let... me.. go." She barely manages to speak through being chocked to death.

"**Calmly**, Sister."

"Let... me... go."

Savage soon obeys her command and releases her from his menacing grasp.

"That's better." Talzin says to her happy that the Nightbrother was now under their complete command.

"Bring in the prisoner." Asajj says to someone off-screen.

"Now..." She says facing Savage. "For the **final **test..."

Two Nightsisters bring in a man before throwing him to the ground before the towering Zabrak. That **man **is ultimately shown to be Feral whom looks up at his brother in horror to what the Nightsisters had made him.

"Savage..."

"Kill him."

"Savage... you know me. I'm your kin, do not do this!"

Savage seems to stare at his poor brother in hesitation to fulfill this truly horrible command.

Asajj then slaps him dead across his face for his disobedience. "I said... KILL HIM!"

Finally obeying, Savage takes ahold of his brother throat and lifts him off the ground.

"NO! Brother, **PLEASE!**"

"You... beg. **WEAKLING!**"

"SAVA-"

Feral's last desperate plea to his brother is ignored as a loud crack is heard, Savage had murdered the very brother he gave his life to protect.

Savage drops his brother's dead body at his feet as Asajj speaks once again.

"Good... **very **good. You will learn to draw your strength from your emotions. Hate will feed you, **never **sympathize with the enemy, not even for a moment."

"Yes, Sister."

A green glow appears below the twisted warrior as a sharpened hooked bladed hovers in front of him.

"For you, an enchanted blade, blessed with our most potent Magiks." Mother Talzin says to him as he takes his new weapon into his hands.

"I think it's time we introduced the apprentice to his new Master, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

A Separatist shuttle heads toward the planet Serenno, more specifically, the Palace of Count Dooku that Asajj and her sisters attempted to break into a few days ago. The ship lands in the vicinity of the outer courtyard of Dooku's palace with the Count himself awaiting its passengers arrival.

"At last."

The doors open as Mother Talzin heralded by two Nightsister guards step out to meet the Count.

"Sister."

"Count Dooku, may I present... Savage Opress."

The warrior in question steps out into the air of the planet, now decked in a black colored suit of armor that resembled that of Sith Warriors, his pike-like weapon indenting the ground below him as he stabs the stone floor below him.

"He certainly is a sight to behold."

"Hmm, the fiercest of his kind, My Lord. He shall serve you well."

"Yes... he shall."

Savage then knells down as his face lowers in respect for his new Master.

* * *

Count Dooku leads his new apprentice into his personal quarters so that he may speak privately with this new and quite powerful assassin Mother Talzin was so kind enough to provide him with.

"Mother Talzin speaks very highly of your skills. Still... I require proof of your abilities as a warrior."

Hitting a switch to his desk's Holo-Transmitter, a holographic display of a mountainous field is shown before them with a tower like complex erected in the middle.

"The Jedi are in control of a vital outpost on the jungle planet of Devaron. A temple."

"A temple?"

"Do not be fooled, Savage. The Temple of Eedit serves only as a front for the military operations of the Republic. It is essential that we seize the temple if the Separatists ever hope to take control of that corner of the galaxy. You shall go to Devaron…and take what is rightfully ours."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

A Solar Sailer identical to the Count's finds its way to the boundaries of the jungle covered world of Devaron, its pilot eager to complete his mission and proof himself to his new Master.

Landing at the entrance of the Temple of Eedit where Republic and Separatist forces exchange deadly waves of blaster fire, Savage exits his ship with his enchanted blade in hand as he catches sight of two Jedi at the base of the Temple, a Roonan Master named Halsey and his Nautolan Padawan Knox. Charging into battle, Savage shoves his way past his own droid forces to reach his first real test as a Sith Apprentice. Slaughtering a number of Clone Troopers that were unlucky enough to not be able to escape, Savage reaches his two targets, only the three Force-Wielders left alive and standing.

"Jedi."Savage says with an animal-like growl in his voice.

Halsey leaps towards the ferocious new foe ready to defend the Temple Outpost with his life.

"Master..." Knox says to his mentor a bit concerned for his well-being.

"Stay back."

Swiping and slashing at the Zabrak assassin with all his might, Halsey fails to land so much as a single scratch on Savage as his enhanced Force attunement gives him unprecedented speed and agility. Savage then grabs ahold of the Jedi Master's saber arm and proceeds to squeeze the life out of it until his weapon falls from his hand. But even this does not stop the Roonan from defending himself; he uses a series of martial arts techniques to kick, jab and punch at Savage which momentarily keeps the assassin at bay. But so enough, Savage sees an opening in his foes defenses. Taking advantage of his weakness, he jabs and kicks the Jedi Master in his torso, trips him with his blade's length and with one mighty thrust, impales the Jedi in his chest.

"NOOOOOO!"

Knox runs toward his Master's murderer with his blue blade ready, only to be thrusted back upon the temple door, his form falling to the ground without so much as a single twitch.

With all of the enemy forces dead, Savage pulls out his Holo-Communicater to report his successful progress to his Master.

"My Lord."

"Is it finished?"

"Yes, the Temple has been taken."

"And the Jedi?"

"Dead."

"Very impressive, Savage. Return to Serenno immediately."

"Very well, My Lord."

* * *

"You have done well, Savage." The Count says while walking along with his new apprentice in his private quarters back at the Royal Palace. "I will have much use for you."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"I foresee we will do **great **things together. I shall teach you the ways of the Dark Side. Soon, your powers will **rival **that of the great Sith Lord, Darth Maul, we will be even **more powerful **than Lord Sidious. We shall rule the Galaxy together, my apprentice."

"I am **your **servant, my Master."

* * *

The recorded episode reaches its end, and after witnessing what it had to show, Adam really couldn't blame Asajj for not wanting her friends to see it.

He takes a look over to her sitting in his desk chair, bearing a face that made it look like she was ready to burst out into tears at any given moment. Having all of these mortifying and terrible recollections of her troubled past thrown in her face only reinforced her belief that she could **never **be forgiven. And while Adam and the others kept saying otherwise and that they were her trusted friends whom didn't care what she used to be, it still hurt her a great deal to be reminded of all the innocent people she wounded and took away from the Galaxy in her lust for revenge toward Dooku, whom never wanted her dead to begin with.

Then, there was the matter of the **newest **episode of Clone Wars set to come on at any minute. Could he **really **find it in him to put her through **more **painfulreminders of what she had done?

"If... you want... we don't need to..."

"No, no... it **needs **to be seen. The first step towards moving on from my past is admitting what I've done wrong. You guys will find out sooner or later."

"Ok..."

The Human teen scrolls through different channels on Direct TV until finding the one they desired, and just in time as the usual Clone Wars logo and theme song played on-screen, the moral of this episode being "_The path to evil may bring great power, but not loyalty._"

"Mysterious deaths! Unknown to the Jedi, a new threat has unleashed on the galaxy: Savage Opress, a pawn in the dangerous game between Count Dooku and his former assassin, Ventress. The victims of his brutal massacre on the planet of Devaron are being returned to the Jedi Temple for evaluation. It's up to the Jedi Council to find this mysterious killer, and eradicate him..."

Masters Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin and Adi Gallia walk together through a stormy Coruscant night towards the edge of one of the Jedi Temples main landing pads as a Republic shuttle slowly lowers itself into a soft landing. The main door to the craft opens up as the members of the elite Clone Commando Delta Squad walk out while two floating coffins hover beside them.

"There were no survivors on Devaron." The troops leader RC-1138, otherwise known as "Boss," says grimly to Master Kenobi. "Everyone was killed, including Master Halsey and his Padawan."

Master Gallia places her hand upon one of the poor fallen Jedi's final resting place, feeling a wave of sadness for her lost comrades.

"In the past, only Dooku's assassin was capable of such an effort." She comments outloud to her fellow Jedi. "But she was presumed dead at the Battle of Sullust."

"Not everything is what it seems." Plo responds. "There may be a new threat, someone or some**thing **has eluded us. Perhaps... a newly appointed Sith Lord."

"This is not the work of a Sith Lord or Jedi," Obi-Wan then says breaking his silence among them. "But a reckless, impulsive animal."

* * *

Obi-Wan steps through the entrance to the High Council Chambers, a place he visited less and less each day since the War began, where Masters Yoda and Windu patiently stood awaiting his arrival.

"Master Yoda, you called for me?"

"Master Kenobi, show you something we must." The shorter green Grand Master says while walking up to the Holo-Transmitter that stood at the base of the room.

"We have recovered surveillance footage from the massacre on Devaron." Master Windu says placing a a small Holo-Camera upon the podium as the shades to the Council Chamber's windows close shut for quality assurance.

Blue shaded images play before them, one a towering Zabrak male impaling Master Halsey and Knox with his double-bladed ax with almost no resistance at all. The image of the assassin freezes just before the monster impales Master Halsey, a face Obi-Wan hoped he'd **never **see again as long as he lived, the face of the Sith Lord who murdered his Master Qui-Gon.

"Darth Maul **alive**? It can't be... I killed him myself!"

(**You SURE about that Obi?**)

"Correct you are, Obi-Wan."

(**Well, no, see actually-**)

"A creature of the same species he is, from Dathomir."

(**… Ya know what? I'm just gonna stop trying. You guys are obviously NOT listening to me at all. I'll just let you guys find out for ****yourselves in about a season later.**)

"Dathomir? The planet of the Witches? I was under the impression that Darth Maul's homeworld was Iridonia."

(**OH! So you think because I'm Zabrak that WE ALL come from Iridonia? Is THAT what you think? You racist, red-bearded, Human mothaf**ker. I oughta shoot your racist ass right here and now! But ya know what? I won't, cause I ain't a dirty ass son of a bitch like you. If anyone was offended by my Angry Zabrak Rant towards Obi-Wan, I apologize in advance. As stated before MANY times, I DO NOT discriminate anyone by race, religion or any other ethnic persuasion. I DO however believe that Scientology is NOT a religion, but the world's BIGGEST religious scam. Don't believe? Look at the evidence. Ok, back to the book!**)

"Dathomir is the planet where Maul was raised. Iridonia is the planet where the rest of the males of the species dwell."

"Travel to Dathomir you must. Find the source of this threat you will."

Traveling to the world where Obi-Wan's **least **favorite Sith was born... not exactly shaping up to be a great day.

* * *

Dooku and Savage stand opposite of each other separated by at least 10 or 20 feet out in the Palace Courtyard for a specific "training exercise" designed to give his new apprentice a feel of how Sith draw out their powers.

"You must strengthen your connection with the Force, my apprentice. Feel its power within you..."

Then, without so much as a warning, the Sith Lord raises his hands and lifts at least six or seven stone pillars high above their resting places, leaving Savage in a state of awe and impression at his Master's sheer power. Then, as quickly as they rose, all of the stone giants fall back down to their places as if never disturbed.

"Now, lift them."

Concentrating all of his Dark Powers, the Zabrak male grunts slightly as his hands are outstretched, releasing a wave of the Force which begins to shake a pillar off to his right.

"Concentrate."

Beginning to growl in slight pain, Savage's face starts to contort with a large degree of stress as a few more stone pillars soon begin to rise up into the air, surprising the Sith Lord to a great degree. But his new apprentice's efforts prove all for not as they quickly fall back down with Savage soon kneeling down panting hard and exhausted.

"What you ask... is impossible!"

"**Impossible**?" Dooku inquires a bit irritated while advancing closer towards his tired student. "The task is only impossible because you have deemed it so. You must connect with your hatred!"

Without warning, Dooku strikes Savage with a furious blast of Lightning, the Zabrak screaming out in sheer pain and suffering from the merciless and cruel electrical energy that seared his flesh.

Dooku stops his attack for a short moment. "Focus on your power building, do not think of anyone or anything else!"

Dooku resumes his assault upon Savage, his intention on building his hatred for him so that his powers and strength with the Dark Side will grow with it.

"That's it..." Dooku says seeing Savage pant and breathe quickly with a scowl of pure fury aimed towards him. "Your anger is your strength."

"I... I HATE YOU!"

"Good..." Dooku once again blasts Savage with Force-Lighting, hoping to bring his anger and fury towards him to its breaking point... and it works.

Savage picks himself up while still being assaulted by his Master's attack, beginning to lift each pillar around him one by one with his growing rage towards his Dark Mentor. Dooku, having been slightly satisfied, ceases his attacks.

"How does one defend... against such power?"

"A wise Master does not reveal all his secrets at once. In due time, my apprentice."

Dooku walks away from his weakened and angry pupil, having made some headway in his descent to the Dark Side. He gave him his anger, now he just needed a useful target to test it on.

* * *

A Republic class scout vessel headed straight towards a red colored world that most Jedi would take the time to **stay away **from. But for Obi-Wan and Anakin, the answers to the mysterious Zabrak assassin's origin lay within the dark world's inner reaches.

The Nightbrother's village temple appears on the horizon.

"There's the village." Anakin says to his former mentor, not enjoying the thought of skulking around Darth Maul's homeworld anymore than he did.

Bringing the ship in for a landing in the middle of a deserted dirt road, the two Jedi Knights exist their ship to take a look around the modest looking complex the Nightbrothers call home, it appearing like a raggedy and outlandish town usually reserved for Western style films.

"Be on guard," Obi-Wan warns his younger friend. "These men are ferocious warriors and they will show **no **mercy."

"Don't worry, I won't start **anything**."

But he would sure as Hell **end it **if it came to it.

High above the two Jedi, three Nightbrothers headed by Viscous take a glance down below at their newly unwelcome guests.

"Let me handle the negotiations." Obi-Wan suggests.

But then, with a swift hand signal from the Nightbrother clan leader, his men along with several others burst out of hiding, some bearing brutal and savage looking weapons, while some opt to fight using their own pure muscle power. As the villagers form a circular barrier around the two Knights, they draw their iconic weapons, all while dodging and kicking anyone charging towards them in acts of self-defense.

"So much for not starting something." Obi-Wan says with humor in his voice.

"Hey! Don't look at me."

The Zabraks continue their assault, determined to cut down the two invaders whom came unannounced to their home.

"Don't harm them!"

"Don't tell me, tell **them**!"

Anakin, spotting Viscous watching from a roof top above them, thinks of a sure way to cease their attacks. Leaping up to where the Clan leader stood, Anakin fights him for a brief moment, the fight quickly ending with the Jedi holding the Zabrak in a choke-hold with his saber inches away from his windpipe.

"Back off!" The other warriors, seeing their leader at the Jedi's mercy, obey Anakin's command. "We're not here to fight you. We're here for information."

Obi-Wan then turns off his blade to have a word with the captive leader of the Nightbrother.

"A man from your village murdered two Jedi. We need to know where he is."

"What makes you think he's one of **ours**?"

"The Jedi Council knows he's from this village. We **have **seen him."

"Mother Talzin should know of his whereabouts. One of her women took him as a mate."

Adam along with everyone else turns their heads to look at a now blushing Asajj.

"Don't. You. Say. **Anything.**" Is her only response.

"I apologize for the intrusion then. Anakin, kindly release him please."

The Chosen One turns off his saber to let go of Viscous' throat and quickly gives him a "salute" like hand gesture before leaping back down to rejoin Obi-Wan. But as the Jedi proceed to leave, the rest of the Nightbrothers prepare to attack them from behind.

"Stop!" Viscous commands of them. "Let them go. They are for Mother Talzin to deal with now."

Viscous jumps down off of the roof he stood on and heads back to the main temple, while muttering under his breath "Jedi Jackasses."

"WOAH! WOAH! Ok, what was that?" Adam says pausing the episode in a bit of upset shock. "This is a **kid's show **for ages **7 and up**. They haven't made the mistake of using language like that in 3 whole years!"

"When was **that**?" Riyo asks her boyfriend.

"Oh, it was when a Clone Trooper got eaten by some giant worm looking... thing and one of his surviving comrades yelled "**What the Hell was that!**" But they re-edited the episode afterwords and it hasn't been shown on air since then. I don't know why they'd place a risky move as to do it again. Seriously, what was George even thinking?"

* * *

**Somewhere in California...**

George Lucas' youngest daughter, Katie Lucas, is planted in front of the wide-screen TV in her dads living room with a flabbergasted stare and mouth wide open from shock. "Dad! You GOT to come see this!"

"What? What is it?"

"It's something with Witches of the Mist, just come look!"

Eventually, the semi-retired billionaire creator of Star Wars himself steps into the area of the living room to see just what had his daughter so riled up.

"Ok, just watch this." Katie says rewinding their DVR of the episode before pressing play.

"Stop!" Viscous commands of them. "Let them go. They are for Mother Talzin to deal with now."

Viscous jumps down off of the roof he stood on and heads back to the main temple, while muttering under his breath "Jedi Jackasses."

Katie pauses the episode still in angry shock of what she and her father just watched.

"There. I swear to God, dad, I DID NOT have them choose to add that in the script. So what the Hell?"

"I don't know. We told Filoni that after the criticism "Rookies" got, we made him swear he'd never do something like this again."

"Then how did that slightly even **more **offensive term find its way into the episode without **either of us **knowing about it?"

"I have no idea, but I'm getting to the bottom of this." George says very irritated while going to get his coat. "I'm going to see Filoni about this. He's gonna give me a proper explanation for this, or I'm going to light a fire underneath that franchise mooching, freeloading ass of his!"

* * *

**Back with Riyo and the others...**

"Who is this Mother Talzin?" Anakin asks Obi-Wan.

"She's the leader of an ancient order of witches, the Nightsisters."

"**Great**. Warrior-like men, witches, this place is all kinds of fun."

"I'm glad you think so."

The two Jedi take off in their shuttle en-route towards the Nightsister village, hoping their mysterious matriarch leader would be able to provide some insight on their dangerous target.

* * *

Count Dooku's Solar Sailer stands parked outside the Serenno Royal Palace where he and Savage walk together.

"You have completed the first stages of your training. I'm sending you on an assignment to Toydaria. You will bring me King Katuunko... **alive**. Kill all who might interfere."

"Yes, my Master. It will be done."

The loyal Sith-Acolyte boards his Master's vessel which soon begins its trek towards the homeworld of a King whom after this will wish he never crossed the former Jedi.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin locate the main temple home of the eery group of Dark Dathomirian Witches, having received the same "welcoming" Asajj did after landing. Soon enough, they are escorted inside to Mother Talzin's private quarters and sit across from the Nightsister matriarch herself.

"Master Kenobi."

"Mother Talzin, thank you for your hospitality."

"I believe you have a question for me?"

"Yes, you're right. We've had reports of a Dathomirian male on the loose, he's already killed two Jedi. Perhaps you know who he is?"

"Master Jedi, we have no control over the males. Our clan has been in exile for years."

This fails to fool the wise Jedi even for a second.

"Don't play innocent with me, Mother. Everyone in the Galaxy knows females are dominant on this planet. I do not believe **anything **happens here without your clan knowing about it."

"To think that the Jedi collect their facts from mere rumors."

Anakin rises from his seat abruptly with an angry glare as clear as day.

"Rumors? You call two dead Jedi **rumors**?"

Obi-Wan manages to place his hand on his former Padawan's arm as a means to stop any unnecessary violence between their hosts.

Facing Talzin, Obi-Wan continues to speak with her. "This thing... this **animal** is extremely dangerous. If you have **any **information about his whereabouts, you **must **tell us!"

Against her better judgment, the Nightsister leader raises her hands above her putrid orange crystal ball while focusing her Magiks upon her assassin's current location.

"Savage... Savage Opress..."

"What?"

"He is on Toydaria."

"Thank you."

Having no time to waste, the two Jedi head out to their ship, desperate to stop Savage from taking more innocent lives.

* * *

"The time has come, Sister. You must put your plot against Dooku into effect **now**."

"He isn't ready, Mother. He needs more training."

"He **has **to be ready. Together, the two of you will be able to eliminate the Count. But you must act now. You cannot keep your new assassin a secret forever."

"I **will **have my revenge."

"You will, Sister. You will."

* * *

Savage's ship finally reaches the targeted world his Master had assigned to him: the home of the High King of Toydaria whom he was instructed to bring back to him alive and unharmed.

Several Toydarian royal guards stationed outside the Royal Palace spot the Zabrak's vessel make a quick and easy landing upon the main platform. Flying over towards the ships exit hatch, Savage exits it and wastes no time in drawing his blood-red blade to cut down two of the guards, the remaining one he strangles with the Force before hurling him towards the hard steel door to the Palace.

Running up towards the protective barrier, Savage begins to slice open a hole in order to breach the Castle's inner sanctum.

* * *

"Your Highness, there is an intruder at the door!"

"Stop him!"

Several more guards fly off to combat this dangerous invader. Suddenly, the front door literally bursts into flames sending metal wreckage and flaming scrap upon the unfortunate guardsmen, with the yellow skinned Iridonian heading through the hole he forcibly carved. Savage sprints his way through the enemy opposition with ease, slashing through them with a thrust of his deadly blade until it was just he and the King. Taking a rising platform up to meet the threatened ruler face to face, Katuunko pulls out a long and jagged knife from his person, ready to combat the ferocious monster himself!

"I **will not **be intimidated!"

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan take their ship down to land at the base of King Katuunko's palace, if the intel they received from Mother Talzin was correct, they only prayed to the Force itself that Savage didn't get to the King before they did.

* * *

Taking the opportunity for a first strike, Savage jumps over towards Katuunko swinging his blade to the left hoping to stun him. While the Toydarian narrowly dodges, Savage thrusts his blade to slice the King's weapon apart, his puny metal "butter knife" not standing even **remotely **a chance against the might of a lightsaber.

Left with no weapon and no defense, the King attempts to cut his losses and flee the area, only for Savage to grab ahold of one of his legs and his wings beat furiously and desperately in an attempt to break free of his grasp. Then, he hurls the King across the hard wall behind him, knocking him unconscious before throwing him onto his back ready to leave.

However, he wasn't expecting the untimely arrival of two Jedi Knights blocking his escape route.

"At last." Obi-Wan says ready to face Master Halsey's murderer.

The two Jedi take separate platforms up to battle Savage, whom engages Obi-Wan in a short bout of combat. Anakin, hoping to provide support, uses the Fore the toss a nearby unoccupied platform upon Savage's, causing the Sith-Apprentice to wobble and shake from the force of impact.

King Katuunko soon awakens and tries to squirm free of Savage's grip. He succeeds as Obi-Wan and Anakin dog pile on Savage to keep him from going after him. But the Zabrak, not wanting the dissatisfaction of seeing his intended target escape on him, reaches out to choke the Toydarian King. Katuunko gasps for air while clenching his assaulted throat, just before his lifeless body spirals down towards the floor, landing with a loud thud.

Savage, in the midst of the chaos and death, breaks free of his captors grip, goes down to grab Katuunko's dead remains and runs out the front gate towards his ship. Running up to his craft, he carelessly tosses in the deceased rulers body and focuses on the Force to push the Jedi's own ship from the platform to prevent them from following. Just as Anakin and Obi-Wan run outside, they look below to see the smoldering remains of their only escape route.

"Guess **that's **what's left of our ship."

"We'll borrow one from the Toydarians."

* * *

Savage enters the Counts personal room aboard the CIS cruiser orbiting Toydaria.

His Master, hoping to see his apprentice with King Katuunko in a choke-hold begging for his forgiveness, instead sees him dragging the Toydarian King's lifeless corpse before tossing it in front of him.

At this point, Dooku's rage and patience with the assassin breaks through the roof.

"You ignorant beast!I told you I wanted him **alive!**"

Savage then receives the usual assault of blue Force-Lighting from his angry Master for his failure to obey.

"Forgive me... my Master."

"That is **not **the way of the Dark Side." Dooku answers before continuing his student's punishment by electrocution.

As Savage feebly attempts to escape through the front door, the very same one opens to show a face the Count presumed gone from existence.

"Ventress!"

"That's no way to treat your apprentice. I should know."

The Count's red blade then ignites to life. "Savage, you can make amends for your mistake, by destroying this witch!"

Asajj can only laugh in pure delight to her former Master's ignorance. He clearly did not know what he was in for.

"I don't think that will be happening, will it, Savage?"

Then, with a tap of her fingertip to his head, the Zabrak male enters a short trance-like state.

"Remember where your true loyalties lie."

His eyes open back up for him to answer "With **you**, Mistress."

The two Dathomirian born Force-Users ignite their weapons toward the Count, ready to work together to finally vanquish the traitorous Sith Lord.

Asajj makes the first strike against Dooku, with Savage quickly joining in the fight by her side. Dooku, despite being ganged up by two considerably younger and able bodied Force-Acolytes, finds it in him to hold his own and swipe Asajj to the cold metal floor below. Savage, quickly jumps towards Dooku swinging his double-bladed saber like mad to deal a devastating blow to the Count's resolve. Finally, Savage uses his almost god-like strength to shove his "Master" against the wall behind him, knocking his weapon from his hands and leaving him wide open.

"Finish him! NOW!"

As Savage raises his saber to deliver the final blow, Dooku attacks him with Sith Lighting and hurls him several feet away from him towards a wall on the left. Asajj meanwhile, attempts to take Dooku down before he can recall his fallen weapon.

It seemed like every time Savage tried to attack him, a quick shot of Lighting was all it took to stun him from doing so. Dooku finally is able to call back his saber and goes back to working the offensive on Asajj. Savage goes to defend her, but as usual, is shocked into submission by the Count.

"Get up. We MUST defeat him! Get up!"

Savage obeys her and goes back to trying land a hit on the Sith, only to be once again struck by his ravenous searing lighting attack.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM, YOU FOOL!"

"I can't, he's too powerful!"

"Your weakness... will not be my downfall!"

"The failed apprentice makes for a foolish Master."

Having had just about enough of being commanded and berated by both Dooku and Ventress, Savage rises up and lets out a howling war-cry while telepathically strangling BOTH of them! He then releases a powerful Force Push to hurl them against the walls right before charging towards them, slashing and striking at them both on his own. After the Count manages to shock Savage into submission one last time, an escape hatch opens up in the middle of the room which Dooku leaps down into with Asajj following close behind him, leaving the Zabrak beast with no one to lead or oppose him. That is... until Obi-Wan and Anakin came through the doors with their blades armed and ready.

"We'll take him together." Obi-Wan says to the Chosen One.

"Right."

Taking a quick run towards them, Savage roars with a fury and hatred as burning as a merciless volcano before Obi-Wan AND Anakin are forcibly hurled out of the room.

Two separate duels take place simultaneously aboard the ship.

Anakin and Obi-Wan are forced to combat a feral and almost insane Savage while Asajj attempts to battle Dooku without his aid. The latter fight ends with the Dathomirian leaping in the Count's own escape pod and quickly ejects it out from the ships inner area.

The tired Nightsister then collapses onto her back in an exhaustion she had never known before. Even after all the careful planning and irreplaceable time she put into Savage's creation... she failed to have her revenge. Where was she to go now?

* * *

"Commander," Dooku says to a commander battle droid inside the main hanger of the ship via comlink. "Savage Opress is a traitor. Destroy him."

"Roger roger."

Then, as if on cue, Savage and the two Jedi are seen entering the room still continuing their battle. While Anakin and Obi-Wan are forced to repel incoming attacks from the droids around him, they notice that a great number of their reserves begin to focus their attacks on Savage.

"They're attacking that monster." Anakin says to his former teacher a bit surprised.

As the droids begin to close the Zabrak off, Savage, drawing on his burning hate and angry, lets loose a massive Force Repulse, scattering the machines around him and knocking Anakin and Obi-Wan to the floor.

This gives him just enough time to board the Solar Sailer he took to Toydaria and jet out of the hanger and into the deep reaches of space.

Seeing no reason to stay themselves, the two Jedi follow Savage's lead and board their own ship to leave.

* * *

Savage, greatly wounded by his battles with Dooku, Asajj AND the Jedi, limps through the Nightsister temple and into Mother Talzin's room, nearly falling over in pain as she turns to meet his gaze.

"You have come home to us."

Savage soon succumbs to his injuries and falls over on the ground, wounded, but still alive.

Talzin carefully picks him up to lean him into a seating position.

"I was betrayed by Ventress. The Jedi are after me. I'm not nearly strong enough to defeat them all."

"Calm yourself, you will be."

Helping the Zabrak warrior to his feet, Talzin waves her hand towards her orange crystal ball which moves toward her almost as if grabbed by the Force.

"I... I don't understand. Who will teach me?"

"You have a brother."

"A brother? But all of my kin were killed!" Savage exclaims clearly speaking of Feral.

"Not **all **of them."

As the screen pans towards the ball itself, everyone watching reacts in a unique way towards the blurred but clearly recognizable face they saw.

Riyo gasped in shock with her hand to her mouth, Adam's eyes widen with fear as he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Asajj's mouth falls open as she leans closer towards the screen to get a better look, and the droids can only look on in horror at the face they now saw.

There, right in front of their eyes, was the face of the man who killed Qui-Gon Jinn, Sidious' first true apprentice. Darth Maul.

"He lives in the Outer-Rim, in exile. You will find him. He will teach you everything to learn to become even more powerful."

"My brother... how... how will I find him?"

Talzin responds by pulling out a small stone tablet hung around a string necklace.

"This Talisman has been imbued with the power of our clan. It will be your compass." She then carefully places the mystical trinket around the Nightbrother's neck. "You have an important destiny to fulfill, Savage Opress. You **and **your brother. Go, you will know where to find him."

Savage, taking this new revelation to heart, calls his double-bladed weapon back to his hands.

"I will return, Mother."

Heading out to begin his new and important quest, the screen pans over towards Talzin's crystal ball once more to show the face of a Sith that would soon return to the Galaxy, more powerful and **deadlier **than ever.

* * *

The final episode of the night ends, and the all too familiar 20 to 30 second silence afterwords finds its way to the gang.

The information that they learned tonight, what they clearly saw on screen before their eyes... **could not **be true.

Adam had seen Darth Maul's death dozens of times with his own eyes, he was **cut in half **across his torso. NO living thing in theory should be able to live after such a blow. So why was he just informed that Darth Maul **did**?

And another question that remained on their minds was that was Savage successful in locating his long lost Sith brother? And what could this mean for the fate of the Jedi?

In the midst of thinking this massive chain of events over, Asajj gets up from her seat in Adam's chair and begins to head towards the door out.

"Where are you going?" Adam asks her.

"Where does it look like?" She answers with her back turned on them. "After what you all have seen, the horrors I brought upon **so many **people..." Asajj then began to do something the four of them had never seen her do in all the time she had been with them: she began to cry. "I wouldn't blame you all if you no longer wanted me around you."

She then falls to her knees with her face covered by her hands while she sobs and cries out in sadness.

Riyo is the first to get up and walk towards her as she kneels down to her friends level with her hand across her shaking shoulder.

"Asajj..." She says causing her to turn to face her, tears streaming down her snow white face. "You've heard us say **plenty **of times to you that we don't care about what you used to be, but it's high time **you **started believing that for yourself."

"But Riyo, I've caused so much destruction and pain, ruined so many lives. How can you honestly expect me to live with **myself**, let alone everyone else?"

"Because you realize that you were wrong, and that you're trying to make up for it. We've ALL done things we're not proud of, some are more severe than others, yes, but if someone is **truly **sorry and wishes to redeem themselves, then the very least we can do is give them the chance to do so. Asajj, you're **not **a terrible person, and you're **NOT **a monster. You may have lost yourself to the Dark Side for a while, but that part of your life is over. You're our friend now, you have a home, you have a future **and **a family who cares about and loves you. And it's time you came to accept that."

"That's true... I only wish... I can say the same for Savage. I ruined his **entire **life, Riyo. I turned him into a monster and had him murder the very brother he gave himself up for. Out of all the people I've destroyed in one way or another, **he **is the one I feel the most remorse for."

"Then we'll find a way to help him."

Both girls turn towards the source of the exclamation as Adam gets up as well. "Once we're done with our training and Sidious is stopped, we'll go to Mother Talzin herself and **demand **she release him from the spell she put him under. I don't care if we have to **fight her **to do it, Savage is one of the souls who hangs in the balance of our mission to save the future, and we have an obligation to see to it that he's set free."

"I know Mother Talzin, and she won't be someone who will be convinced easily, even **if **I'm one of the people trying to convince her. But... you're right, Adam. I swear to it that we **will **find a way to help Savage regain himself from her spell's grasp, no matter what it takes."

"Together, we'll find a way, I mean, don't we **always**?"

* * *

Far past Earth's atmospheric barrier, a lone cargo shuttle exits out of hyperspace to bask in the planet's bright celestial glow. Inside the cockpit of said craft, the Nightbrother and former Sith-Apprentice known as Savage Opress looks down upon the world that lay before his eyes, seeing it fit every single description Mother Talzin gave about it right down to the last detail. It's seas were a bright ocean blue, it's continents brimmed with colors and environments of any kind imaginable and from what his planetary scanners could tell, it had no type of Republic or Separatist based activity on it whatsoever.

But then, a loud residual beep sounds on the radar screen below him, a small yellow dot appearing on the far eastern border of the continent residing on the top left hemisphere of the planet. It indicated a small craft of Republic origin, more specifically, Pantoran.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He asks himself.

Maybe **this **was the "important thing" that Mother Talzin wanted him to locate.

Having no other leads to go by, Savage pilots his ship towards the signal his ship caught ahold of, as the craft dives towards the atmosphere below.

* * *

**Januray 22nd, 2011, 5:30 AM**

Adam and Riyo slept peacefully together in Adam's bed, something the two of them had grown rather fond of doing, plus, it eliminated the need for another air mattress to make for Asajj to sleep on. While Adam's mom found it slightly uncomfortable knowing her son was "sleeping" in the same with a teenage girl in the same house everyone else was, Adam simply responded to her by saying "This is the first time a really attractive girl has even spent more than an HOUR with me, a girl straight out of STAR WARS, no less. DON'T ruin this for me." So, Teresa went along with it and let them sleep together, so long as they didn't do anything too "inappropriate" to do in public.

Right below the two, Asajj jolts up wide awake, her eyes widening with fear at a very familiar and **dangerous **power that was extremely close by them.

"Guys, wake up!"

"My God, Riyo." Adam mutters in his sleep. "I can't believe the huge size of your.."

"GODDAMNIT, ADAM! **WAKE THE F**K UP!**"

This one yell startles the two teens from their slumber, one in particular who **didn't **want to be woken up to begin with... for some reason.

"God Dammit, Asajj. I was having a friggen awesome dream just now!"

"Yes, I heard you, wish I **didn't**, but I **did**. But enough of that, sit still and focus."

Doing as their friend asked, Riyo and Adam then suddenly feel a fluctuation in the Force that made the **last **one they encountered a month ago seem like a flea.

"Oh, crap. Not **this **again."

"It's even **twice **as powerful then the last one we felt." Riyo also says. "What is it?"

"I have a hunch..." Asajj says a bit worried. "I just hope I'm wrong."

"We'll go out to check first, if it starts to get too serious, we'll let you know through the Force." Adam says to the Dathomirian.

"Got it, just be careful out there."

Rushing out the front door onto the slush and snow covered lawn, Riyo and Adam search around for anything out of the ordinary, Riyo being the first to spot something by saying "Look" while pointing towards the parking lot on the left.

(**Suggested Track: I AM the Senate! Episode III Expanded Score **)

A large cargo hauling vessel lay parked on top of the black concrete area with someone advancing down from the ramp. This someone, being the very Zabrak they had watched on TV last night.

The Nightbrother stops to take a good look at the two concerned teenagers before him.

"You children..." He begins to say. "are **strong **in the Force. **Very** strong."

"What are you doing here?" Riyo asks with suspicion.

"I was wondering the same thing about you."

"Guys!"

Savage's attention is instantly drawn towards the person calling out to them, whom makes her way down the front steps and turns to face him, each taking surprise to see one another.

"**YOU!**" The Zabrak yells with anger evident in his voice.

Charging forward at an unbelievably fast pace, Savage shoves Riyo and Adam out of his path before leaping high off the ground while igniting one of his weapons red blades, Asajj having just a spilt second to block his assault with her two green. Savage quick counters with a flurry of quick and powerful offensive blows, putting Asajj quickly on the defensive, desperately trying to defend from being stuck by one.

Soon, Savage thrusts his hand towards her, creating a Force-Blast which hurdles Asajj directly into Teresa's blue KIA, her body making a human-sized dent in the front door and her head smashing a crack in its window as she stumbles down in intense pain. The wounded former Sith-Acolyte can only look in horror at the monster she created raising his saber high above his head, ready to repay his former "Mistress" for leaving him to die on Toydaria.

"**NOOOOOO!**"

Flinging himself across the lawn, Adam is just narrowly able to intercept Savage's killing blow towards Asajj with his one blue blade.

"A word of advice, boy: stay out of matters that aren't your concern!"

"You're attacking one of my friends. That **IS **my concern!"

Calling upon his training, Adam thrusts his foe a few feet back with a powerful shove of his blade upon his.

Savage, having realizing this **boy **was not going to step down, ignites his saber's second red blade as a means of testing just how skilled this young Jedi really was with a sword.

"Oh, great."

Taking a jumping Force-Leap over Savage and landing behind him, Adam begins a strong and quick series of strikes using Ataru styled combat, Savage, being forced to take the opposite side of the confrontation by switching quickly to Soresu, a more defensive style of lightsaber combat. But even with his double-bladed weapons near intangible defenses, Adam finds the perfect moment to land a twirling kick dead on Savage's head, whom seems to flip backwards due to it, but soon lands perfectly on his feet.

Then, using a type of maneuver Adam had seen his older brother do in Episode I in his duel against Obi-Wan, Savage manages to spin his body sideways while in mid-air to propel himself over on the boy's other side.

Then, suddenly remembering a fatal shortcoming Savage demonstrated on last night's episode, Adam thinks on his feet and sends a surprise blast of Force-Lighting from his free hand, which catches the Zabrak **completely **off-guard. After a few seconds of hearing Savage scream in pain from the lightning being shot at him, Adam stops his attack, as so not to enrage him any further.

"Force Lighting... that's a new trick for a Jedi."

"Technically, I'm not a Jedi **yet**." Adam replies with modesty.

"And you never **will be **unless you stay out of my way!"

Casting a free hand towards him, Adam feels his throat begin to close right inside of him, cutting off his vital air supply while being lifted off the ground. Gurgling and gasping for air while desperately grabbing onto his throat, his saber already fallen from his hands and onto the parking lot ground, the young Human boy can only watch in pure horror and agony as Savage continues to choke him to death.

But then, a large chunk of the concrete covering is hurled at the back of Savage's head, the Zabrak not realizing it until the pain rushes through his skull, causing him to loose focus and drop his choking target who quickly begins to breathe again.

"Here's a word of advice for you," Savage jerks his head behind him to see Riyo with her saber pointed at him. "**Don't **touch my boyfriend."

With a short growl, Savage reignites his saber's twin blades to deliver an onslaught of Vaapad, a lightsaber style that required the user to channel the thrill for battle and their opponent's fury and anger in order to create a superconducting loop of both light and dark which maximized their power. Savage already had a lust for combat, and he ticked off the Pantoran Force-Adept by nearly strangling Adam to death, so the timing couldn't be any more perfect.

Asajj, still struggling to get up from the pain of Savage's previous attack, can only watch on from afar, in a state of both fear and confusion. Savage was little more than a rabid Acklay with a lightsaber the last time she fought him, now he was improvising aerial feats and a lightsaber technique that even **Dooku **couldn't master. And then it hit her. One of Sidious' apprentices **did** master it. One Savage was **very **much familiar with. "No, no..."

Riyo is able to hold her own for only a few precious seconds until her defense finally shatters and Savage, taking advantage of her opening, slices through her weapon's hilt, cutting it clean in two and causing her to stumble down on the ground in shock to having her one method of defense against him torn away.

"Just remember, you **asked **for this." Savage says to her.

Then, just like he did with Asajj, he raises his blade to prepare a finishing blow, with Adam looking on in a state well beyond horror.

{**I DON'T THINK SO!**}

A blue spinning orb dashes straight in between Savage's blade path towards Riyo, acting as a shield against its otherwise lethal strike.

"**DK**?"

{MK! NOW'S GOOD!}

Then, a small flying grenade impacts the Nightbrothers face as a stinging miniature version of a Force-Lighting strike electrocutes it, as he howls in pain.

{Not a bad head shot, partner!}

MK is seen across from Savage's right holding his trusty gun. "The first of many if we make it out of this."

Savage had then taken all the pain and beatings he could handle. First from Ventress, then two children he barely knew, and now two mere **droids**?

"**RRRRAAAAAAAHHH!**"

Calling upon his limitless rage and hate to give him power, Savage sends a mighty Force-Push DK's way, sending him flying backwards until crashing upon a small house behind him.

Then turning towards Riyo, he does the same thing he did with Adam a few moments ago and proceeds to choke the life out of her.

"**RIYO!**" Adam screams at the top of his lungs. This was how Starkiller felt; helpless to watch the woman he loved more than anything being choked right in front of him.

"**NOOOOO!**" Asajj also yells out.

While continuing, the feral Zabrak turns his head back towards a now scared and frightened MK. He then uses his free hand to hurl his saber straight towards the battle droid, it spinning too fast for him to dodge in time, except... it never reaches him.

Everyone, including a very stunned Savage looks to see an enraged Adam utilizing a form of Force Ability called Tutaminis hold the very tip of Savage's weapon with only his **bare hands**. The sight of this unbelievable feat causes Savage to loose focus with Riyo and drop her from her grasp, with Riyo quickly crawling away to safety. Adam then uses the Force to retract the blade he focused on gripping and takes ahold of the red-bladed weapon in his free hand, before raising both of his hands above his head, as the hate-filled scowl on his face grows even angrier.

"LEAVE THEM **ALOOOOOOONE!**"

A massive flood of lightning pours from his hands to hit Savage dead on, the Zabrak screaming out in pure agony at the enraged boy's attack. Riyo, Asajj, MK and a now stirring DK can only look on at the sheer magnitude and hate Adam had to generate to create such an attack; it was beginning to **scare **them. Savage is brought to his kneels, still crying out in anguish as Adam slowly advances closer towards him, his attack intensifying as he draws closer. The still howling Zabrak falls on to his back as he twitches and jerks in pain, clearly not going to be able to withstand much more, as Adam realized. Then, the surge of electricity stops, Savage breathing heavily and fast. His gaze is then met towards his victorious opponent who holds both his and Savage's own blades across his neck.

"Would **Feral **have wanted this!" Adam says shouting to him. "Would he have wanted you to slaughter innocent lives just because they got in your way? Would he have wanted **any of this**?"

Savage, manages to find enough strength to ask the Human teen something in return. "How... how do you know my brother's name?"

"I know **a lot **of things I probably **shouldn't**. I know who **you are**, Savage Opress. Now let me ask you something in return: what did you hope to accomplish by coming here and trying to kill us all in cold blood?"

Savage is response is simply a small chuckle. "You think I came all this way just to kill Ventress? As satisfying as that would have been, I was sent here by my **true **Mistress to locate something she claimed I **must **find at all costs."

"Would this Mistress of yours happened to be named **Mother Talzin**? Whom also might have informed you of the existence of your long lost brother **Darth Maul**?" Riyo asks him now standing up on his other side as Asajj managed to limp her way beside her.

The Nightbrother's eyes widen to find that someone **else **knew of his brother's existence as a Sith Lord. "Who are you children?"

"Like I said, we know some things we were probably **never meant to **learn to begin with." Adam replies. "But we **did**, and we can **never un**learn them. It doesn't mean we can't **do something **about it though. Asajj, with our help and trust, put her past behind her and agreed to join us in training to become Jedi so that we can stop a threat to the future of the Galaxy itself."

"Strange..." Savage says closing his eyes to focus. "I can feel the Force flow through this world as it does **any other**, but its people, they are **deafened **to its currents, its ebb and flow through life. Why is that, and more importantly, how can **you **hear its call?"

"Well, you have Riyo here to thank for that, for helping me feel the Force, I mean. I don't know why the rest of Earth's people can't feel the Force. Maybe it had something to do with a Jedi called Merlin, my ancestor who came to Earth once... but never left. Savage, please... look inside yourself. Remember the man you **used **to be, the man who'd **die **to keep his brother safe. I **know **that part of you isn't lost."

"Do you now? Is **that **what you know? I'm not entirely deaf to what the Nightsisters did to me that day... what they made me into. Have you ever had someone play... "Pull you out... and stick something else in?" Do you know what it **feels **like to be unmade?"

"I do."

Savage's head turns towards the Dathomirian female beside him.

"I've been made and **un**made more times than I'd like to remember... some I've caused **myself**. I've done things, **terrible**, **unforgivable **things to so many lives that it's nearly torn me apart now. There's no forgetting them... but that **doesn't **mean I can't learn from them. I can sense that you've been fighting the spell Mother Talzin placed over you little by little. It grew stronger each day until you grew strong enough to consciously realize it. **That alone **proves that you can **still **be saved."

"I... doubt that is true."

"Well, regardless," Adam says to him. "I banged you up pretty bad. I could never forgive myself if I didn't offer to help heal your wounds for you. Would you like to come inside?"

"Ye... yes. That would be nice."

Helping the towering Zabrak to his feet, the three Jedi in training followed by the two droids help him slowly but surely towards the house.

* * *

The group helps to lead Savage into Adam's room, Riyo and her boyfriend giving support underneath his arms. Helping him into the black-leather chair at his desk, Savage's gaze is focused at Adam's wide collection of figures and toy replicas of species and droids he found quite familiar.

"Ok, Asajj," Adam says to his friend. "You're the best with Healing."

"Heh, kind of ironic for me." She says placing her two hands upon Savage's very muscular torso, the feel of which almost makes her blush... for some strange reason.

It had to be the exhaustion from the fight outside. She **was **propelled straight into a car and had her head make a large indent-like crack in one the windows.

Shaking it out of her mind, she begins the healing trance, her palms shining with a golden sparkling aura that soon spread around Savage's entire body. Once it had dissipated, Savage stood up, stretching his arm muscles and cracking his head from side to side, testing to see if the pain had subsided. Sure enough, he felt good as new.

"That feels **much better**." He says a bit relieved. "Th.. thank you."

"My pleasure."

The Zabrak's gaze once again turns towards Adam's many figures and toys, which is probably the **first **thing most people notice when entering his room for the first time. It had **everything**! Clones to Droids, Jedi to Sith, one in particular catches his eye the most, one of his recently rescued brother, Darth Maul, which he picks up into his hands. "How... how do you know of all these beings? Like my former Master Dooku, my brothers Feral... and Maul?"

"Well, here's what I generally give as an answer to that."

Like clockwork, Adam places his fingers upon his temples, provided he needed to tiptoe up to reach them, and soon, Savage understood **everything**. Everything about the Jedi, the Sith, the War, and everything else in between.

When his eyes open back up, he begins to say something, right before yelling out in pain as he drops the figure he held and clenches his head in pain.

"Savage! What's wrong?"

As soon as Adam asked this, he and every other Force-User in the room experienced the same type of stinging pain inside their heads, except for the droids whom just shrugged in confusion.

When they opened their eyes back up, the room they once were in had changed completely! They were now standing above a red, hazy cloudy abyss, but still felt as if standing on solid ground. And there, standing before them, was Mother Talzin herself.

"Mother Talzin!" Savage says the first to speak.

"Mother?" Asajj then says being able to speak to her face to face for the first time in months.

"This day **had **to get even weirder." Adam says sarcastically to Riyo.

"We're Jedi; it's in the job description."

"Savage," Mother Talzin says to her Nightbrother servant. "I am happy to see that you arrived safely, and the same to you as well, Sister. And if I'm not mistaken, this must be Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora and the young boy known as Adam."

Said boy raises his finger about to say something, but ends up lowering it. "I'm not even going to **begin **to ask how you know either of us. At this point, I've learned to just go with the flow of this Force crap."

The Nightsister matriarch lets out a small laugh in response. "He certainly wasn't kidding when he said he sounded just like Revan."

"Wait a second! Who's **he? **And how do you know about Revan? Wait, scratch that, **everyone **knows about Revan. But who's this **he**?"

"Ermm.. I'll tell you later, but first, the two of us would like to personally thank you for choosing to help Savage, despite the horrors he had caused, in no small part thanks to me."

"We?" Savage asks a bit confused.

Just then, another figure appears before the three Jedi-in training and their guest, a Zabrak male bearing an almost uncanny resemblance to Savage, minus his red skin; a man they all knew very well.

"Hello, Savage."

"Brother!" Savage says to his older sibling, noticing that he now looked worlds better than the condition he found him in on Lotho Minor. "You're healed, and you have your legs back, your **real ones**!"

Sure enough, Maul was standing on a pair of pure organic limbs and not mechanical prosthetic ones.

"But... how?"

"Nothing is impossible with the Force, my Brother. And **these **must be the children Mother Talzin and I have heard so much about." He says with his glance turning towards Adam.

"You're... Darth Maul."

"Yes, you're right... well, **half **right, at least. My birth name was originally just Maul before I was taken as Darth Sidious' apprentice. I am Maul Opress of Dathomir, first born son of Kycina Opress and brother to Savage and Feral. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Adam."

The Zabrak reaches his hand out towards the Human boy for him to shake, after looking into his eyes, which appear not as the putrid yellow that plagued them for as long as he remembered, but a more bronze-like color, Adam accepts the handshake with pride.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Maul."

"Brother, you seem... different. More at peace and calm."

"The reason for that, Savage, is that when Mother Talzin healed me and restored my legs, she also helped to purge all of the darkness and hatred in my heart that had built up inside me for so long. I am no loner a servant to the Dark Side, I am at last... free."

"But... how... and why?"

"Savage..." Talzin says while looking towards the Zabrak Force-Acolyte while looking towards Asajj as well. "There is much that I must tell you, you two deserve as much. For centuries, the Nightsisters have made a Legacy for themselves amongst the Galaxy as a clan of mystery, deception, and darkness, a Legacy I once dedicated my **life **to continuing. But that day, that fateful day when you killed King Katuunko on Toydaria by order of Count Dooku, I was given, shall we say, a "Heads up" through the Force, a vision of a **terrible **future, one where Asajj would have returned home to Dathomir after failing to bring down the Count. But unfortunately, Dooku's rage followed her there along with his droid forces, and my people, my sisters, my **family**... paid the price. It was there that I learned the long overdue lesson of how the path of the Dark Side will only one pain, destruction and sorrow. From that moment on, I chose to take a path that would allow my people to live another day. I contacted Asajj through the Force and asked of her **not **to return home and instead flee to Boz Pity."

"So **that's **why." Asajj says having at last finally understood her once peculiar command to do so. "You wanted to make sure Dooku wouldn't follow me back to Dathomir and try to annihilate the rest of our clan in revenge for what I tried to do."

"Well, that is **one **of the reasons why."

"What was the other?"

"I had sensed that you'd had **enough **suffering and loss in your life already, I knew that there was nothing left for you on Dathomir but pain and sorrow. I wanted something **more **for you than that. A chance for a new start at life, one of peace and belonging... one... with friends."

Asajj turns back to her two beloved friends, understanding her matriarch's words with complete clarity.

"My clan's history has not been one of much praise or purity. It has made **many **mistakes and has played a role in seeing quite a few innocent lives ruined in more ways than one. Our brutal and tyrannical command over the Nightbrothers is was what forced Savage's and Maul's mother to attempt to spirit her oldest child away from his homeworld, while unknowingly handing him over to a man whom would only bring a life of **even greater **pain and misery upon him. You already have a good idea as of who this **man **is."

Everyone nods is understanding.

"And once I had learned of Kycina's disobedience, I had her punished and locked away, depriving her the chance of knowing her other sons Savage and Feral. The rest... you can guess for yourself."

"The point of Mother Talzin's words is that she and I have realized the Nightsisters mistake in submersing their culture in the ways of the Dark Side and vow to reorganize its ways and teachings to follow a way of living that offers freedom and wisdom to all apart of it. We have **all **done things we cannot undue, I took away Obi-Wan Kenobi's Master and only father figure and many other lives, and while it was the only thing I knew at the time, my eyes have been opened wide up for the first time as how much of a grave mistake it was, how much of a mistake serving the Dark Side was. Savage... I beg of you, my Brother. Please, **don't **make that same mistake. Give yourself the chance to start over make a better history for yourself than I did. Do it for our Mother... and for Feral."

"But... Mother, what of what I was meant to find on this world? I still haven't found what you sent me here for in the first place."

"Have you **not**?"

Seeming a bit confused at first, Savage then turns to look upon the three others around him, his answer right in front of him.

"T... **them**?"

"Yes, Savage. I sent you here so that you might find another chance at happiness and friendship, another chance at **life**. My child... I am so **so **sorry I helped to make you what you are now. It was one of the many **horrible **mistakes I've made as matriarch... but it's one I intend to fix right here and now. I give you back your will, your freedom... and **yourself**."

With a wave of her hand towards the yellow-skinned Zabrak, Savage begins to feel a calming and soothing sensation take around him, as opposed to the **last time **Mother Talzin worked her magic on him. He began to undergo a change once again to his form, except in reverse as a bright yellow glow enveloped his body, as the other three look on in awe. The bright illumination light soon fades around them, and with it, a new and slightly different figure stood before the three, Former Sith and Dathomirian matriarch. Savage's towering height was brought back down to his original length as were his horns, though he still kept some of his muscular bulk on his chest and arms. And his once yellow irises had returned to their natural grayish-green, a color which Asajj couldn't help but admire on him. The Force still seemed to emanate from his presence, but was far more calm and peaceful than before when the others had sensed him outside.

"May the Force be with you, Savage Opress... and with you all."

Suddenly, the gangs surrounding revert back to normal as they find themselves back inside the familiar and comforting area of Adam's bedroom.

"You're back!" MK shouts in relief.

"Back?" Adam asks his droid friend. "Where did we go?"

{Well, **nowhere**, exactly. But you guys started acting really strange then you all just stood there with blank looks on your faces for about 3 minutes straight and then Savage over here went all "Metamorphosis" on us right before you woke up? Just what the hell happened?}

"We'll tell you guys later." Riyo says to them. "Savage, how do you feel?"

The Zabrak takes a moment to examine his changed form, his **true **and real one before he became a monster of destruction.

"I feel... calm... and collected. I had completely forgotten what had felt like to be free for a while... to be **my own **person. But I also recollect what I did... to **so many **lives... Master Halsey and his Padawan, King Katuunko... my Brother."

"Savage..." The now freed Dathomirian male turns to look at a saddened Asajj, a look that was new to him for her.

(**Suggested Track: Dragon Ball Kai Soundtrack - Tatakai no Hateni**)

"I... I just want to say... that I am **so **sorry about what I did to you."

Tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I've caused **so much **pain in your life all because of my lust for vengeance against Dooku, and not just in you. My actions killed so many lives... King Katuunko, Master Halsey and Knox on Devaron... I made you kill **your own **brother, the very person you gave your life to me to protect and keep safe. I don't expect to **ever **forgive me for what I've done... but I just want you to know how truly and sincerely sorry I am."

Covering her face with her palms as her sobbing grows, Savage looks towards the woman whom personally made **all of **his suffering in the past few days possible, whom robbed him of his youngest brother and made him a monster of pure hate and rage... but only felt pity and regret. She **had **truly felt sorry for what she had done to him and many others, and she was trying everything in her power to atone for them by staying with the boy and his friends here on Earth. All his built up hatred for her was now replaced with a sense of remorse and feeling of wanting to comfort her.

He then places a hand upon her shaking shoulder as her faces rises up meet his.

"Let me ask you something, Asajj." He says, realizing this was the **first time **he ever referred to her by her first name. "Do you **truly **and without a doubt feel sorry for the actions you caused?"

"Yes."

"Then there is little more I can say about it. You've done some horrible things to me, yes. But even if the most tyrannical and feared Sith Lord begins to feel remorse for what he or she has done and wishes to set things right, what other choice do others have than accepting it? You are sorry, you're doing your best to make amends, and for now... that's good enough for me."

"I'll find a way to bring Feral back to you, I don't care how long it takes, I **will **redeem myself in your eyes."

Savage chuckles in response before saying "You already **have**."

Hearing these words come from his mouth brings out a small but reassured smile on Asajj's once saddened face. Savage lets out a smile of his own, the first anyone of them had seen him make.

"Thank you... thank you so much."

"So, what happens now?" Adam asks.

"Well, seeing as though I'm a wanted criminal by the Republic, and that there's a crazy, power hungry Sith Lord as Chancellor right now, I think I only see one choice for me."

"Same here. Welcome to our circle of friends, Savage Opress."

Raising his hand towards him, Savage grasps it tightly to complete the handshake. "A pleasure being apart of it, Adam."

"As you may have heard, my name is Riyo Chuchi, Senator of Pantora, at least **I was** until I decided to stay here."

"**Was**?"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure they'll allow me to continue to serve once I become a full-fledged Jedi. But anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, Savage."

"The same to you, Riyo. I'm also sorry about what I did your lightsaber back outside... and nearly choking you and Adam to death."

"It's perfectly all right. I planned on building a newer one anyways, that one was just a practice model. These two droids are named MK-18 and DK-92."

"Hey by the way," MK says stepping towards their new addition to the group. " Since we're doing an "I'm sorry" trend right now, I'm sorry about the grenade shot to the face earlier. I was only trying to protect Adam and the others."

"Hey, it's all in the past now, right? Gotta keep moving forward."

"Hey Adam!" A familiar and quite annoying voice says as Alysha walks into view outside the doorway. "What's with all the noi..."

Her setence is stopped mid-way before seeing the gang and their new friend looking towards her.

"Oh, great. **Another **one. DAD! Set up another mattress, we've got **another one **staying here!" She shouts before walking out of view, leaving Savage a bit confused.

"Who was that?" He asks his younger teen friend.

"A bigger pain in my ass than 10,000 Sidious' **combined**." He answers. "Don't worry, just ignore her. **I **do."

* * *

"No WAY! This is... this is just **wonderful!**" Ahsoka says to Riyo's smaller Holo-Projected image.

"I know. Not only have we gained a new and powerful friend to our group, but our actions helped reshape an ancient community that has been immersed in the Dark Side for **centuries!** We even have a former Sith Lord on our side now!"

"This is by far the best news I've heard in weeks!"

"Yeah, I know we've been giving you nothing but news on the future lately, but this may be the first time we've heard of our actions **changing it**. I don't care WHAT Agent K said to Adam, we've got to try and change as much as we can. Maybe... maybe we can use The Clone Wars series to predict events to come and use them to stop anything bad that'll happen just around the corner. What do you think?"

Ahsoka at that moment, was too prefixed on what Riyo had brought up when she said "Things to come in the Clone Wars," which reminded her all too much of her Master.

"Ahsoka? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you seemed a bit wor.."

"Riyo, when someone says "I'm fine," it means "Drop the subject and stop talking about it." Ok? Now I need to get ready for my day today before someone catches me talking to you. I'll call you back later."

Ahsoka quickly hangs up on her friend before she can object another word. Ahsoka exists her chambers and walks en-route towards a refresher to clear her mind out, until..

"Hey Snips! You're up early for a change."

Just her luck. Ahsoka then begins to pick up her pace and walks a little faster.

"Ahsoka." Anakin calls out beginning to speed up as well.

His Padawan then goes into full-out sprinting away from him, as he stops in confusing as to why his Padawan was flat out ignoring her.

"What in the heck?"

"Anakin."

The Chosen One turns around to see Master Yoda standing below him.

"Master Yoda, good morning. Seeing as my Padawan isn't in the mood to talk, was there something you needed?"

"Hmm. A peculiar and strange flow in the Force I have felt. It is not one of darkness, but... strange it feels. Sensed it yourself, have you not?"

"I.. did feel something weird these past few days. I just thought I was coming down with something."

"Also, Master Secura and Master's Luminara's Padawan, Barriss Offee have not been seen for many weeks now, searching for Senator Chuchi and your reclusive Padawan whom, admit I will, **has **been acting rather strange. Tense and concerned she appears, but when try to find out why, found **nothing **I did."

"She **couldn't **have been shielding herself from you. There's no Jedi I've met to this day that can do that!"

"Hmm, nevertheless, feel it wise I do for someone to speak with her on the matter. Perhaps you yourself as you know her best."

"I can try, Master."

"I thank you, Anakin. May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

The humble Grand Master walks away from the Jedi Knight whom just stands in the middle of the hall staring at the spot he was his Padawan at.

"_Ahsoka... what's going on with you?_"

* * *

"**WHAT! **This cannot be true!"

"I'm afraid so, My Lord. I wouldn't have believed it for myself if I didn't hear Chuchi say it with her own mouth. But the fluctuation we sensed confirms it. Savage Opress, Mother Talzin and even Darth Maul **himself **have turned their backs on the Dark Side."

"Grrrr... this boy... just what **IS **he? Not only has he assembled a pitiful bunch of nameless rejects like himself to overthrow me, but he has influenced **my own **former apprentice, whom may I remind you I presumed to be **dead**, to follow the Light Side? I swear, if it wasn't for what secrets of the future his wretched world holds, I'd would not hesitate to send an assault force there **right now **myself and have them send it to the very **EDGE **of oblivion!"

"I know, My Master. This boy truly **is **a menace to our plan. What if... what if we tried to turn him to **our **side? Seeing as I am without an assassin..."

"THAT is **completely **out of the question, Lord Tyranus. Had this whelp not angered me a great deal and taken **so much **from me, I MAY HAVE reconsidered that idea. But now, I will make sure to make him suffer and die if it is the **last **thing I do. I must go to attend a more **personal **matter. Make no mistake, Lord Tyranus, whatever this boy may be now, he **will not **be for much longer."

Sidious' image vanishes from the Count's Holo-Transmitter, as the Sith Lord takes a seat at his desk.

"I'll tell you what this boy is, old man." He says to himself. "He... is **mine**."

**End of Ch 19. With all of the seriousness and less of the jokes in this ch, "Pain and Struggles" sounds better suited to this one. Oh well, what's done is done. And again, I AM NOT A RACIST, I do however do not acknowledge Scientology as a real religion. And I'll tell you why. The founder of it was a science fiction writter #1, #2, L. Ron Hubbard said this and I quote. "If a man TRULY wanted to become rich, he'd start his own religion." Not to mention, he was a NOTORIOUS tax dodger. HOW do people not put this crap together? The man and his quote un quote "religion" is nothing but a friggen SCAM, and anyone who believes this garbage is deluding themselves. But enough of my angry rant, this ch also makes a reference to Blader 25's spin-off story Into the Distance, a fic that runs parallel to mine. Check out his page for more. Next ch, Riyo celebrates her 18th birthday and everyone attends, even a few certain guests who AREN'T on the invite list. Who are they, you might ask? The Answer: Guess in the reviews or find out for yourself. No, but seriously, leave a review to guess. I'm also gonna be gone with my family and one of my sister's friends on a camping trip for a few days, so until then, don't expect any updates. I gotta jet, review, subscribe, rinse, repeat, blah blah blah...**

_**JAC ^_^**_


	21. Chapter 20: I fking hate title limits!

**Well, this is the last Ch of the summer before I start school. It doesn't mean that I'm not gonna try and keep working on new Ch's DURING school, just that those times may be limited. Couple references to Family Guy and Youtube if you get them. Oh, and to Bennet, one of my reviewers, OF COURSE I notice your input. It's just it's a little hard to respond since you don't have an actual account like my good friend I'm My Own OC. Maybe if you get one, we can swap ideas.**

** And without futher adu, **

**Disclaimer: (Insert witty pun about how I don't own Star Wars or any characters beyond my OC's. Insert how if I DID try to claim them as my own, George would put a price on my head so big, I wouldn't be able to go near a civilized system) Yeah, I got pretty lazy here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Riyo's First (and Last) 18th Birthday

It was half past noon on the Republic capitol world, a Taungsday according to the Galactic Standard Calendar, which on Earth correlated to about a Saturday afternoon. Ahsoka was granted leave from the Jedi Temple for the day and decided to spend a portion of it with her friend and Master's secret wife. The Togruta Padawan and Naboo Senator sat beside each other on the couch in the living room of the latter's apartment complex sipping on cups of a deep blue tea.

"I **never **get tired of drinking tea with you, Padmé, especially **this **kind. What flavor is it exactly?"

"Oh, it's Lunar Berry, a special type of berry found only on Pantora. Riyo actually taught me how to make it once."

Padmé's smiling face then quickly turns into a frown at the mention of her missing fellow Senator's name.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... Riyo's been missing for 3 months now. Nobody's had any luck in finding out where she is or if..." Padmé appears to begin to choke on what to say next. "if she's even **alive **anymore. And what's the **most **heartbreaking... today is her 18th birthday. Sometimes I wonder if... we're even going to see her again."

"I know, she has a lot of people worried sick about her. Her friends, family, but you **can't **give up hope that she'll come back one day. I mean think about how many times **I **worried that Anak... I mean, My Master, wasn't going to be coming back from missions in the War."

The mere mention of her Master's name caused Ahsoka to remember the hard time she had adjusting to what she learned he would do in the future. She had been distant from him, barely said a word to him if not addressed first and could hardly bring herself to look him directly in his face without picturing it covered by that horrible black mask she saw him wear in the movies.

"Yes, but the main difference between Riyo and him is that Ani... I mean, **Master Skywalker**, is a **Jedi**, a Jedi who has had years of training against the forces of the Dark Side to prepare him for any danger. I'm not saying Riyo isn't capable **herself** to a degree, but Riyo just doesn't have what he does."

"Ye... yeah... I know."

"Ahsoka? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Padmé. I just... I need some time to myself. Thank you so much for the tea. It was delicious."

Getting up from her seat with a short bow, the young Padawan takes her leave from the Senator's apartment.

The Former Naboo Queen, being one of the people who knew Ahsoka very well, could detect something troubling her a great deal, primarily around the mention of Riyo and her secret husband.

"My Lady,"

Padmé turns to see Anakin's golden-plated creation and wedding gift to her make his way towards her.

"Hello, 3P0."

"Mistress Padmé, you seem greatly troubled by something. Is there anything I might do to help?"

"Well, actually.. there **is **something you could help me with."

* * *

Anakin stood alone in the High Council Chambers starring out towards the city scape view of Coruscant far beyond the horizon of the Temple, a look of worry and concern plastered on his face.

"Ahsoka..." He says to himself.

{You're muttering to yourself again.}

The Jedi's faithful astromech companion rolls into the room behind him.

"I **don't **mutter, R2."

{**Of course **you do, when something's troubling you. I've seen you do it a million times when you worry about Padmé or Obi-Wan.}

"And your point?"

R2 lets out a beep akin to a Human sigh before continuing. {Nothing. What was it you wanted to see me for?}

"Well, it has to do with Ahsoka."

* * *

"What **about **Ahsoka, My Lady?"

"It's just, she seems under a lot of stress these past few days, especially after today when I talked with her about Riyo being gone for so long and about... Anakin. Plus, she's been disappearing at random times without a single notice of leave."

* * *

{She's a Padawan, Anakin. She **does **have a life outside of you training her and the War, ya know.}

"I'm not saying she **doesn't**, but tell me you **haven't **noticed her acting strange recently. It's a miracle when I can get her to say even **two words **to me now."

{Ok, I get it. But what do you want **me **to do about it?}

* * *

"I need you to follow Ahsoka and try to talk with her about what's wrong with her, or at least find out something about why she's acting so strange."

"But Milady, that would be considered an act of invasion of privacy, and what with you being a Senator and she a Jedi Padawan..."

"I know, I know, 3P0. But I **need **to find out what's causing her so much concern. She's Anakin's Padawan and a dear friend to me. In fact, she's **more **than that."

* * *

"She's like a younger sister to me, R2. I could never forgive myself if I didn't find out what's wrong with her. Everyone is beginning to take notice of her behavior, even Master Yoda. He said when he tried to search her mind for what's troubling her, it felt as if she was **shielding **herself from him."

{**What? **Anakin, you and I **both **know there's no Jedi alive today who could do that. Where could she be learning the ability to pull that off?}

"That's one of the things I need to find out."

{Then why don't you just ask her **yourself **instead of sending **me **to do it?}

* * *

"Because she'd be suspicious of me to ask her right after I noticed it. If you just go to her and pretend to not know what's going on, she might be more inclined to answer you without the fear of doing so."

"Mistress Padmé, as advanced as I am in the nature and psychological troubles of organic life, I do not think I could bring myself to betray Miss Tano's trust so easily."

"3P0, please. I'm **begging **you, something could be **very wrong **with Ahsoka that we don't know about. And if we have the power to fix it, we as her friends have a moral responsibility to see to it to the end."

* * *

{… Alright, I'll do it. I care far too much about Ahsoka and **you** to ignore it. But if she gets too suspicious, you **do **realize you're going to have to step in yourself and confront her.}

"I know. Thanks, buddy. I'll owe you a lot for this."

{You don't owe me **anything**, Anakin. We're friends, and I'm happy to do this for you. Though... an oil bath afterwords wouldn't hurt.}

"Hehe, it's a deal."

* * *

"Thanks again, 3P0, I greatly appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure, My Lady. Ahsoka is Master Anakin's Padawan and a close friend to me as well. If I'm able to help her in any way I can, it's all the satisfaction I require."

* * *

Carefully sneaking into the Temple Hanger Bay with a blue and pink gift-wrapped box in her hands, Ahsoka checks behind her back at least twice to see if anyone was following her, and lucky for her, she saw no one. She then turns around and heads off towards a lone unoccupied Republic LAAT, unaware that one golden plated protocol droid was slowly following from behind.

On the other entrance to the room, R2 also sneaks roughly a good 15 feet behind Ahsoka, both droids unaware of each others espionage.

With the cargo doors to the ship open, Ahsoka gently places the small present on the metal floors before heading out towards the cockpit. At that time, R2 and 3P0 head into the cargo area through the left and right entrances, resulting in each other roughly bumping onto one another.

"Ooph!"

{ACHH!}

"R2-D2! What are you doing here?"

{ME? I should be asking you the same thing!}

"Well, I... ermm... that is classified information that I'm not allowed to divulge!"

{Well, what a coincidence, **same here! **But if I had to put a "proverbial" finger on it, I'd say it would have something to do with Ahsoka, wouldn't it?}

"And if **I **had to make an accusation, I'd assume Master Anakin put you up to this."

{Alright, listen u...} R2's sentence is interrupted by a rumble felt all around the ship.

"What's going on?"

The cargo doors to the ship immediately close up tight, locking the two robots inside.

{The ship's active. Quick! We need to call out to Ahsoka before she-}

The two droids are then thrusted backwards with two respective yelps upon the back wall of the area as the ship lurches forward and out through the hanger's main doors.

{Okaaay, looks like were going for a little ride.}

"Can't you just hack into the ships main computer and find at least find out where we're even going?"

{Oh yeah, then Ahsoka can find out two droid friends of hers are playing hitchhiker on her ship when the two of them **aren't **supposed to be seen.}

"For the record, I blame **you **for this."

{Tell me something I **don't **know, C.}

"I openly flirted with a female droid once."

{Wait, what?}

"That's something you **don't **know."

{Oh.}

The LAAT makes the jump to lightspeed with the two unsuspected droid stowaways coming along for the ride.

* * *

**January 29th, 2011, 12:30 PM**

"_Death in prison._"

This was the opening headline to an article being read for Riyo to hear through her Holo-Transmitter as she worked on one of her new lightsabers at Adam's desk.

"_The body of detainee and convicted criminal, Lolo Purrs, was found just a few days ago in her own cell located in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. Some may remember Purs being convicted for the murder of late Rodian Senator, Onaconda Farr, whom the accused claimed she murdered as revenge for opening their homeworld of Rodia to the gates of the Clone Wars. Her actions not only led to his death, but to that of Senator Mee Deechi of Umbara, which in turn caused the former Republic world to join the Separatist forces. Upon inspection of the body, analysts came to the conclusion of poisoning by lethal injection either by security personal, another inmate or Purs herself. Surprisingly, no Holo recordings of the incident can be found in the main computer of the facility, which adds to the mystery of the victim's death. Some suspect, however unlikely, Senator Padmé Amidala, despite being an avid speaker and supporter of peace and non-violence in the Senate. Although, evidence suggests as much seeing as the man Purs murdered was one the Naboo Senator and former Queen saw as a surrogate uncle, and the fact that upon learning of her hand in his untimely death, Amidala personally punched Purs out in the face before Republic security detail apprehended her. Investigations are still underway, not so much for the sake of the deceased, but to discover how one locked up inside Coruscant's highest maximum security prison could be killed so easily without so much as a scrap of the killer's identity._"

"Humph," Riyo grunts with little sympathy. "Serves her right for what she did, but still... who could have done it?"

At that time, Adam comes through the front door to see her sitting at his desk.

"Riyo, it's your **birthday **for Force's sake, turn that thing off, stop working on your lightsaber and come outside and have fun! Everyone's waiting on the birthday girl to kick things off."

"I know, I know, it's just with Savage cleaving my last saber in half, I just wanted to make sure at least **one **of my new ones were ready should I need it. Aha! There we go."

Getting up from the chair, Riyo activates her new weapon's lavender blue blade which matched the color of her exotic and beautiful blue skin.

"How's it look?"

"Beautiful." Adam comments coming closer to her before wrapping his arms around her toned yet curvy shoulders. "Just like you."

This romantic comment earned the Human male a passionate kiss from his girlfriend as he runs his fingers through her long and silky light purple hair.

The hum of Riyo's weapon quickly brings her back to reality as she soon switches it off for safety.

"Ok, I'm all for kissing, especially with one as talented as you, but next time, let's do with without a lightsaber less than a foot from our faces."

"It **did **make your eyes sparkle pretty brightly."

Riyo lets out a girlish giggle towards his comment. "If you were planning on giving me romantic comments about me for my 18th birthday, I'm really content with just that."

This earns a skeptical look on Adam's face.

"Ok, well maybe one **actual **present wouldn't hurt either."

"Oh, I've got that covered, don't you worry. I've got a surprise that'll make this the best birthday party you'll ever have had."

"If it means I'm spending it with you, it already **is**."

At that time, Savage comes into view outside of the doorway to the room.

"They're here!" He says to the two of them.

"Awesome! Knew they'd be able to make it even through all the snow and slush." Adam says as Riyo and he head out of the room.

The two teens closely followed by Asajj, Savage, the droids, Teresa, Glynn and Alysha step out through the front door and onto the front lawn to spot two different types of cars driving down the street to the house. One is a large rogue colored van while the other was a dark navy blue hatchback.

Nina and Mark step out of their van as Will and Jesse exit the hatchback lent by Will's parent's.

"Hey guys!" Adam says running up to greet his two longtime friends and Aunt and Uncle. "Glad you all could make it."

But his words were almost a lie to himself as everyone knew at least one person wasn't able to join them today.

"How's Grandma doing" He asks facing Nina.

"She's fine, John's watching her back at the house. She'll still need a couple more treatments before she'll be considered in the clear, so..."

Riyo senses a small wave of worry fall over her boyfriend through the Force having to hear of his grandmother's ongoing condition.

"Hey, I just remembered!" She says to them all in an attempt to change the subject. "We've got a new friend of ours to introduce to you all, right, Adam?"

"Oh, yeah. Nina, Mark, Will, Jesse, meet Savage Opress." Adam says gesturing towards the yellow skinned Zabrak outside with them.

Will and Jesse are the first to step up to shake his hand.

"Great to meet you, Savage." Will says to him.

"Yeah, welcome to Earth." Jesse adds. "Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Darth Maul?"

This earns a light chuckle from Savage at the irony of this comment. "Oh, **many **times."

"We should be expecting **one more **guest to arrive any minute now..." Asajj's sentence is interrupted by the familiar sound of a ship approaching from a few feet to their right. "Aph, and **there **she is!"

Turning around, everyone spots the unmistakable image of a Republic LAAT slowly landing down upon the snow-capped parking lot.

(**I add this part of my old house A LOT in this book when someone from outside the planet shows up. I say OLD because I no longer live there as my family and I moved 5 months ago. But this story takes place when I was still living there, so, nothing I can do.**)

As the guests and birthday girl advance closer towards the ship, everyone's favorite Padawan steps out of the main cockpit and onto the snowy ground below.

Riyo, as always, goes to hug her best friend whom gladly returns it.

"Hey, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the whole Galaxy. 18's a big number practically **everywhere**."

"Yeah, oh yeah!" Riyo directs her friend towards the Zabrak and two Human teens near them. "Ahsoka, this is.."

"Savage Opress. It's great to meet you." Ahsoka says cutting Riyo off as she extends her hand.

"Likewise." He says shaking hers. "How exactly do you know me? Oh, yeah... that's right. The whole "wanted by the Republic" thing."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that... but My Master **did** thought you were a pretty powerful opponent."

"Well he sounds like a pretty awesome guy then."

"And this these are Adam's friends Will and Jesse." Riyo says while motioning towards them.

After Ahsoka shakes Will's hand, her eyes are immediately drawn towards the other blonde haired male teen with glasses as his are towards hers.

"Uh... hey."

"H.. Hey. It's great to meet you."

"Y.. yeah, it's great to yeet tou moo. No, wait! I mean great to meet mou yoo. NO, I mean... I mean..."

"It's cool, I get it, won't dorry, I MEAN **don't**. **Don't **worry... about... what that... was."

Both teen awkwardly chuckle to each other as both their faces seem to turn red with embarrassment.

Riyo and Adam can only look to each other in disbelief that they **both **saw the same thing right then; that **thing **was Ahsoka actually behaving like an awkward teenage girl in front of a guy.

"Anyways... oh, yeah, I got a present for you, Riyo. It's back in the cargo hold of the ship."

Walking up to the metal doors closed around it, Ahsoka waves her hand in front of them, opening them up, but also letting out a familiar duo of droids as both scream in fright before landing onto the soft snow covered ground which cushions their fall.

"Oh My." 3P0 groans.

{**OWWW! **Now I **see **why you and Obi-Wan hate flying. It's a gigantic pain in the-}

"Uh, R2?" 3P0 says to his astromech counterpart.

R2's head rotates up to where 3P0 was staring as both can clearly see a slightly irritated Ahsoka looking down at them with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow cocked.

{Oh, poodoo.}

Both droids manage to pick themselves up to meet their suspicious friend at eye level.

"R2, 3P0, **what **are you two doing here?"

{Uh... there is a perfectly **logical **explanation for that... which **3P0 **will explain. Tell, her, buddy!}

"Wh.. WHAT!? Don't push this all on **ME**, R2. YOU tell her why we're here!"

"I think I have a good idea as to that already." Ahsoka answers them. "Anakin sent you two to spy on me, didn't you?"

{Well.. Padmé sent 3P0 and Anakin sent me, but listen. Padmé and he are beginning to get worr-**Sweet Snow on Tatooine! **Ahsoka! 3P0! Behind you guys! It's Asajj Ventress **AND **Savage Opress!}

"OH MY! And they've brought Separatist droids as reinforcements!"

{Get back in the ship NOW!}

"No, no! Guys! It's ok." Ahsoka says with her hands upon the two panicking droids. "They're **not **going to hurt you, I promise."

{Wait, what? What are you talking about, Ahsoka?}

"They've... sort of... turned from the Separatists."

"And how exactly can you be sure of this?"

"Well... I... you see... I don't think I should tell you.."

"Ahsoka, it's alright." Riyo interjects as she places her hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps... we should just tell them the truth."

Ahsoka can only stare at her friend in sheer shock of her suggestion.

{**What **truth? Ahsoka, just what in the hell is going on here? Where are we? And is that Senator Chuchi? And what is she talking about?}

Breathing a stressed sigh in frustration to all that was going on, Ahsoka replies. "Come inside, we'll tell you guys everything."

* * *

"And so now, we're trying to train ourselves enough while gathering enough visual evidence against Sidious so that hopefully, we can change the future for the better."

By the time Ahsoka had finished explaining everything to the two bewildered droids with all of the invited party guests watching and listening to her, it took a few minutes for one of the two to come out of the information overload educed shock to say something.

{I **knew **there was something off about Palpatine, but a Sith Lord... this is just... it's just too horrible to be true if you hadn't given us proof.}

"Not to mention all of the **other **future events you just told us of." 3P0 says joining in. "The fall of the Republic, the destruction of the Jedi Order... even the fall of Master Anakin and the death of poor Mistress Padmé."

{I knew that Anakin cared a great deal about her safety, but to go to such lengths... **now **I understand why you had such a hard time being around him for the past few weeks.}

"Yes. Adam, I **know **what you said about Anakin still being good inside for the time being, but just the mere fact that he **would **be willing to do such things if left with no other option... I just... I just didn't even know who he was anymore after learning that. Every time since then, whenever I looked at his face, all I could imagine was that cold, black and horrible mask covering it, the face of that twisted monster that he let himself become, and for **what**? All to protect the life of his wife whom ended up **dying **because of his unwillingness and inability to realize when he had gone **too far**!"

It was at this point that Ahsoka, overwhelmed by grief and pain, fell to her knees as she began to sob uncontrollably. Everyone around her, being Force-Sensitive or not, could feel her tremendous and burdensome pain of having the image of a man she saw as a surrogate older brother now twisted and warped into that of a creature out of a horror story.

R2 and 3P0 looked as equally disturbed as they had known Anakin since he was no older than 9. He was the **last **kind of person they expected could ever commit such atrocities and crimes, being a kind, gentle and caring man, whom granted, **did **try a little hard to keep those closest to him from passing on, even if it was beyond his control. R2 and 3P0 **were **there on Tatooine the day he brought his poor mother home in his arms after searching for her once learning she had been abducted by Tusken Raiders. But only **today** did they finally learn what he did to the tribe that abducted her after 3 whole years.

Amidst Ahsoka's sorrow laced sobs, one person kneels down toward her at eye level while placing both hands on her trembling shoulders.

Ahsoka looks up to see Savage facing her with a compassionate and understanding expression.

"Ahsoka," He begins in a low, yet caring voice. "I know we haven't known each other personally for that long, but as one whom has lost themselves to the void of the Dark Side and miraculously **escaped**, I can tell you from experience that while it **may **seem bleak, there is **always **hope for them in the end. Those who are unfortunate enough to taste the Dark Side are those who are either robbed of all hope and happiness or have none to begin with. My brother is one of the latter individuals, and I the former. But listen to me when I say that no matter **how **far they have fallen, or how immersed in the Dark Side one is, if one is willing to show compassion, concern and love to them, in spite of **all **they had said or done before, the Darkness in their hearts will **always **yield to love's purifying Light. Anakin's Light has yet to begin to fade, he is one of the lucky ones to know the love that comes from friends and family, the family that **you **are apart of. While it was the safety of his family that drove him to turn, it may also be the key to keeping him **from **turning. I'm not saying reveal all you know to him **yet**, but just let him know all he means to you and his other loved ones, and I'm sure without a doubt that he'll strive to stay true to the man they know him as."

"Th... thank you, Savage. That was very insightful and kind of you."

"It's my pleasure."

After Savage helps the Togruta girl to her feet, Ahsoka goes to hug her Pantoran friend tightly while Asajj creeps up beside the Zabrak's shoulder.

"That thing you said to Ahsoka just now... those sounded like the words of a wise and caring Jedi Master if I didn't know any better." She says to him with a smile.

"Ahsoka's one of my new friends now, she reminds me of how much I cared for Feral when we were young. And Anakin... reminded me of a little of myself... and what I **could **have for my future if I simply open my mind and heart to the possibilities. You know, Anakin and **you **aren't that far apart either, with all due respect. You both lost someone you cared a great deal for and lost your way for a brief time, but in the end, you both found a way to move on and live. Except **he **doesn't have cute looking purple hair and a pretty speaking voice."

"Wait, **what**?" Asajj asks her face quickly becoming confused.

"UH, what I mean is.. that's something he **doesn't have**. I mean, he DOES have a nice speaking voice, but it's not an attractive one to most males like **yours **is. NO WAIT! That's not right either! I mean your voice **IS **pretty, but I... but I... I'm gonna go... away from here.. now."

Nervously sidestepping away from the perplexed Dathomirian and into the kitchen, Savage facepalms his yellow and embarrassed face with a long sigh.

"_What the hell did I just say? I mean, I kind of __**meant **__what I said, but I wasn't thinking about it. I couldn't be... could I?_"

Among his thoughts, he quickly glances back towards Asajj whom was talking with R2 and 3P0, her longer lavender hair complimenting her clear blue eyes in a manner he couldn't help but be hypnotized by. As soon as her head turns toward him, he quickly pretends to look in a different direction as to not be caught staring.

"_Oh, Force, what's wrong with me?_"

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was sitting beside Jesse on the living room couch, both looking for a chance to talk with each other.

"So... you seem to be taking the fact about "a science-fiction franchise coming to life" pretty well." Ahsoka says to him. "I hope that's not weird in any way."

"Oh, no, not at all. In fact, it's... kind of interesting, knowing that we aren't alone in the universe and that so much we thought impossible **is ** possible. You wanna know the one thing I'd like to try **most**?"

"I bet it something strange but exciting."

"**Podracing**."

"Oh, man! You too!?"

"Yeah, guilty as charged. Confession: I actually **went **Podracing once with my Master on Tatooine. It was... eh, a little scary at first, but **REALLY **fun once you get into it."

"Awesome. I wish **I **could try it... but most Humans can't even keep themselves safe in a **car**, let alone a 10,000 ton **flying **one."

"Hey." Ahsoka says placing her hand on his. "Don't sell yourself out just yet. From what Adam and Riyo have told me, you're a pretty smart guy. I'm sure if you were given the chance to, you'd do absolutely amazing."

"Thanks, Ahsoka." Jesse says with a bright smile to which she returns.

Riyo and Adam observe this friendly exchange from a good few feet away, both of them feeling happiness mixed with surprise.

"Wow, do you **see **them over there?" Riyo asks him.

"Yeah. They're getting along better than Aurra Sing and Cad Bane."

(**If any of you are fans of Family Guy, you'll know where this joke comes from.**)

* * *

(Cut to Aurra Sing and Cad Bane sitting in the same bed together both reading reports on Holo-News)

Aurra and Cad at the same time: You wanna chew some spice? **AH! **Oh... I love you.

Cad: **GET THE F**KING SPICE!**

(**For those who don't know, Spice is pretty much the Star Wars equivalent of ****crack-cocaine.**)

* * *

As the party continues on with guests mingling with one another, Adam takes the opportunity to talk it up with the two **uninvited **guests who are welcomed to stay all the same, whom also happen to be his two all-time favorite droids, next to his two close battle droid ones.

"I gotta say, it really is a privilege to be talking with you to." Adam says in a tone mixed with excitement and nervousness.

"I can't see why anyone would feel that way over a couple of droids." 3P0 responds. "Though, with what you've told us about this whole "Star Wars" business, it's a little more understandable. Still, I **cannot **even fathom it; me getting a memory wipe of all the adventures and people I've encountered! It just brings about a sense of horror and anger in my circuits!"

{Well, 3P0, to be completely fair about it, they **did **kind of have good reason to. I mean you **are **kind of a gossip about details like that.}

"You're just saying that because they chose not to wipe **YOUR **memory also!"

{I'm a friggen ASTROMECH! No one but you would understand a word I say even **IF **I were to tell them! But this is a **serious **situation, 3P0. We cannot reveal what we've learned here to **anyone**, not even Anakin and Padmé.}

"What? But R2, that would go against-"

{Our programming? **Wake up**, 3P0! When are you going to realize that one's programming **isn't **everything? If it weren't for my inability to stick to my initial design, it's likely none of us would even **be here **right now! Sometimes, you have to set reasoning and logic aside and do what feels right... even if it means keeping secrets from those closest. If we were to go back to Coruscant and tell everyone what we learned about Palp- I mean **Sidious**, who knows what drastic consequences it could have? In Padmé's current condition, we can't risk her's and her children's safety for his exposure.}

After a few silent seconds of R2's well thought out and wise analogy, his golden-plated friend manages a response from his vocabulator. "A.. all right. But we **must **tell something to Master Anakin and Mistress Padmé about what was wrong with Ahsoka. It's the reason we're here to begin with."

{I know... but now's not the time. For now, let's just enjoy Riyo's party. We could use a little stress reliever after today.}

"What can droids like us do at a birthday party beyond serve food and drink?"

{Well, I don't know about **you**, but **I'm **gonna try and talk MK and DK into teaching me their cool dance moves. I'd imagine I'd get a few laughs out of Anakin and Padmé if I practice enough.}

The blue astro-droid rolls off into the crowd of guests to find the two battle droids leaving his protocol droid counterpart and Adam by themselves.

"I'd actually pay good money to see R2 break-dance." Adam comments. "So, he said you actually **flirted **with a female droid?"

"Ugh... I swear, that dome-headed jackbot is going to be the death of me."

The party goes on for a little longer before Adam announces a **new **type of game for them to check out.

Going over towards a vacant wall, he pins a plastic cut-out square onto it which holds the picture of everyone's favorite Hutt slimeball, except without his tail, which Adam hands to Riyo.

"You actually came up with "Pin the tail on Jabba the Hutt?" She says a bit dumbfounded.

"Well, it was either **that **or Ruusan Roulette, and since most of us are under the drinking age... this was the best we could do."

"Ok, so how do I do this?"

"First," Ahsoka says placing a blindfold over her friend's amber colored eyes. "You put this on,"

"Ok."

"And we lift you up and spin you like a coin."

"Wait, wha-"

Riyo is then hoisted into the air by her best friend and boyfriend via the Force and promptly spun quickly around in a circle like a flying, living top.

Everyone observing, all except for Teresa and 3P0, erupt in laughs and giggles.

"Ok, ok. **I'M GOOD! That's ENOUGH!**"

Riyo is then let back onto solid ground, wobbling and a bit punch-drunk.

"You ok?" Adam asks her. "You don't feel like you're going to throw up or anything?"

"Oh, trust me, **you two **would be the first to know."

Stumbling forward, Riyo attempts to find her way towards the picture of Jabba, but finds herself occasionally tripping and running into guests like Savage, R2 and 3P0.

Eventually finding her way towards the image of the Hutt, she pins the tail firmly into the cloth piece and steps back while taking off the blindfold. But to her surprised shock, she didn't **exactly **pin it in the right spot.

Everyone around her could plainly see that she had placed the long, worm-like appendage right below Jabba's midsection, and well... you could probably guess what **that **looked like.

R2 is the first among them to break out into laughter as 3P0 simply looks at him in disbelief.

"R2, I highly doubt everyone else will think that **this **is-" The protocol droid's sentence is drowned out by everybody else laughing like crazy.

{You were saying?}

"Well... I will admit, it **is **rather amusing."

{Oh... I wish Anakin could see this.}

"Heh," Adam chuckles alongside Riyo. "People always **did **say that Hutts were known to be really... **long**."

"Ok... You gotta stop before I hurt myself laughing!"

"Yeah, I'm making it **bigger **than it should be."

"Adam, I mean it" She says through chuckles.

Taking a few deep breaths to center herself, Riyo finally manages to stop giggling like crazy, that is until Adam pulls out a random tape recorder from who knows where and hits the play button as it plays loudly and for all to hear "**PINGAS!**"

(**If you do not know this YouTube reference, get out... now.**)

This ultimately sends Riyo over the edge, both metaphorically **and **literally, as she falls to the ground while once again laughing her head off.

It then finally came time for Riyo to open up presents. (**Though I'm only going to focus on one.**)

Adam and Ahsoka gave her the last present unopened from the two of them. After tearing through the gift wrap and opening the box, she gasps as she pulls out a beautiful and shining pink colored crystal.

"You kept saying you had a hard time finding a good color for your second saber." Adam says to her. "So Ahsoka and I decided to find you one really special and unique... like you."

"It's a rare crystal I purchased on Mustafar." Ahsoka then adds. "The locals said it can only be forged from a piece of coal superheated over 2 million years, but once it does, all that time spent pays off."

"Guys... it's absolutely beautiful. Thank you."

"Why don't we see just how good a blade it makes?" Adam suggests.

Nodding in agreement, Riyo pulls from her pocket an empty lightsaber hilt which she levitates in front of her and everyone else. While opening the crystal compartment, the pink crystal finds its way snugly into the casing with the uppermost end facing towards the hole the blade would appear out of. Once sealed back together, Riyo activates her new blade with a snap-hiss as a brilliant and radiant pink blade now shines before them.

"A beautiful blade... for an **even more** beautiful girl."

Riyo looks down from her blade to see her boyfriends hands placed gently around hers, with both of them smiling brightly.

"And now, last but not least..." Raising his hand towards the kitchen, a tray holding a cake in the shape of everyone's favorite little droid comes gently floating into the living room and right between the two teens.

(**And yes, I actually had a cake shaped like R2-D2 for a birthday of mine when I was a kid. One of the most cherished memories I have.**)

Adam then makes a snap of his fingers while using Force Lighting to light all 18 candles on the cake. And then, everyone around them starts to sing together.

"**Happy ****Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Riyo, Happy Birthday to you!**"

After they all finish, Riyo blows out all 18 candles, to which everyone cheers loudly.

"May I?" Adam asks her looking towards her still glowing lightsaber.

"You **may**."

Giving it to him to hold, Adam then proceeds to cut the R2 shaped cake with the saber, to which R2 **had **to look away from, to everyone else's humor.

* * *

Once everyone had a slice of the cake to eat, it was time for everyone to take their leave.

Jesse managed to part from Ahsoka, both seeming very **unwilling **to do so as they said their goodbyes to each other.

Soon, after almost everyone had left, it was time for Ahsoka and her two droid stowaways to get back home as well.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you all, especially you, Master Adam."

"It was an **even greater **pleasure to meet you as well, 3P0. You too, R2."

{Maybe we'll see each other again once this is all over, then maybe we can see if I've got ever better moves than MK and DK.}

"We accept your challenge." MK responds.

{Though you've got your work cut out for you. Better practice well.} DK also adds. {Maybe 3P0 could even be your dance partner.}

"Erm... I may be programed to understand the activities of organics, but I'm not sure **dancing **fits into that category. But anyways, it was good to see you again, Senator. I'm glad that you're doing well."

"Thank you, 3P0. And thank you both for promising to keep all of this a secret until further notice."

{Yeah, but Ahsoka,} R2 interjects. {Just **what **are we going to tell Anakin and Padmé? They're expecting us to at least tell them **something.**}

"I've got that planned out already, R2. I'll tell you on the way back."

{Alright, hope you know what you're doing.}

"You and me both, buddy."

Turning towards her now legal aged best friend, Ahsoka gives her the usual loving hug they share whenever they meet or say goodbye.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, and thanks for the perfect gift... love you."

"Love you too."

Then, after managing to part, Ahsoka and the two droids board their ride home as Riyo and the others watch the Republic gunship rocket into the cloudy winter sky until it finally fades from sight.

As they all head back inside from the cold, Riyo takes her boyfriend's hand and beckons for them to head to her room. Once inside, Riyo closes the door and before Adam can even say a word in response, she rushes over him and pushes into the most passionate and heartfelt kiss she had ever given him. This continues as she and her tumble onto the soft covers of Adam's bed, each of them just loosing themselves in kissing and caressing one another while basking in each others warm glow. Taking a moment from this heat-filled moment, Riyo looks up straight into his hazel-blue eyes and says "Thanks for making my 18th birthday the **best **birthday in my entire life."

"It was my privilege."

They soon go back to kissing intimately with each other, with Riyo reaching her soft and smooth hand across her boyfriend's chest. Her hand continues lower and lower, but just then...

"**PINGAS!**"

"**DAHH! ADAM! Seriously?**"

Riyo looks up with a look of annoyance on her face towards her boyfriend with a silly grin on his face and the tape recorder from before in his hand.

"You got to admit, it **did **have good timing."

Her face then melts into a grin and laugh which he gladly shares in.

The two of them continue to just lay there next to each other, giggling and holding hands, neither one of them about to forget this fun, memorable and happy day they were able to spend with their friends, family and each other.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on the wide, sprawling city planet as Padmé looks out her window towards the Jedi Temple. She still had not told her husband about her pregnancy with his child, thinking it might put pressure on the two of them. But she knew there would come a time when she **must**.

At that time, the door to her apartment opens as she turns to see 3P0 walking back in.

"3P0, good, I was getting worried about where you had been. Did.. you manage to talk to Ahsoka?"

"I... I **did**, Milady."

"And... is she ok?"

"Yes, yes. She's perfectly fine. But... she told me to tell you this and for you to not be too alarmed."

"What is it?"

3P0 walks closer towards his Mistress until he was just an inch away from her ear, and then whispers the words. "She knows."

* * *

The sun's light was shining brightly over the white colored walls of the Council Chambers where Anakin sat.

The door opens for him to see R2 and his Padawan stepping into the room.

As R2 rolls up to him, he nearly whispers to Anakin the words {I'll leave you two alone. An oil-bath tomorrow morning would be nice.}

"Deal."

The blue astromech rolls out of the room leaving Master and Apprentice alone with each other.

"So..." He says.

"So..." Ahsoka also says walking closer as Anakin stands up to watch the sunset outside.

"When did you find him?"

"About a couple hours ago."

He then lets out a sigh before going on. "Look, Snips, I-"

"Don't. It's alright. I just need to say something."

"Go right ahead."

"Master... I know I've been behaving weirdly these past few days, and... well, I think it's time I told you **why**."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember what you said a couple months ago about "not fearing loving someone and using it as a strength to protect them?" I was worried because... I had found out that someone I cared for had made the choice to fall in love with someone else I cared about. I... I know about you and Padmé and what happened the day you lost your mother."

Anakin can only stare towards her, his mouth agap and eyes wide with shock at how she knew this.

"What are you going to do?" He asks her simply.

"Nothing, except to ask you something."

"Alright."

"I know you have someone you care about a great deal. I care for Padmé too, but no matter what happens, no matter what fate or the Force decides of us... I want you to **promise me **that you won't resort to using the Dark Side to keep her safe. I want you to **promise me**."

"Ahsoka..."

"**PROMISE ME!**"

Anakin notices a few stray tears falling down her face from her hazel-blue eyes.

"It's bad enough that I have to worry whether or not you might come back from missions in the War, I don't want to see the man I call my Brother end up destroying **himself**. So please... please **please **promise me."

As Ahsoka continues to sob quietly, her Master wraps his arms around her shoulders in a caring embrace as he leans her head softly upon his chest.

"Alright... I promise, Snips. You have my word."

Ahsoka then returns the hug, grateful that her Master cared that much for her as to not overreact about what she had learned, and was willing to make such a big and important promise to her. More than anything though, Ahsoka was grateful to be know that he was **Anakin**, and hopefully, would **stay **that way.

**End of Ch 20. It may be a little shorter than my last few chs, but maybe that's a GOOD thing. Riyo's birthday was actually an Easter egg toward the date she first mad an appearence on Clone Wars; January 29th, 2009, which, now that I think about, would really only make her 3 in real life. Not gonna focus on that. I WAS planning on having a little mock karaoke number with Ahsoka and Jesse, but... eh... it didn't seem to fit. I think I'll just wait until ANOTHER group of musical numbers coming up in the chs to come. And to the comments Bennet left, Savage and Maul just let go of the Dark Side, OF COURSE they're gonna be a little out of the character that we're used to seeing them in. I REALLY would like to hear your ideas about chs, if it's possible for you to get an account so that we can chat about them, I'd really like that. Also, in an unrelated piece of news I heard a few days ago, Phyllis Diller passed away at age 95. I was VERY heartbroken to have heard this, but at least, from what I read, she died by her family and friends with a smile on her face. This Ch is dedicated in her honnor. Coming up next Ch, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka embark on a mission to the lost planet of Mortis. But when Ahsoka has a brief encounter with the Dark Side, can Riyo and Adam find a way to save her from the Son's grasp in time? I'm REALLY sorry I could only give you guys 3 chs this summer. I'll try to do better and get at least one up every month or two if I can. Also, while I know this may seem like a long shot, do you think one of you could be kind enough to pass this story around BEYOND Fanfiction so that maybe... I don't know, someone at Lucas Film Ltd can see it and maybe take it somewhere FURTHER? I REALLY do think with enough interest, it COULD really BE something. But anways, read, review, subscribe, share, and I hope you guys have had as fun a summer as I had.**

**In memory of Phyllis Diller**

**1917-2012**

**R.I.P**

_**JAC ^_^**_


	22. Chapter 21: Mysteries of Mortis Part 1

**At last! After over 7 long months since my last major update, the next ch is finally ready for all to read. HOWEVER, at the suggestion of I'm My Own OC, I decided to split it into two parts for two reasons: 1. It would make more sense to have two different ch's for separate episodes of Clone Wars so that events don't feel like they're rushed. And 2. Because April's almost up and if I didn't keep up with my promise to deliver before than, I'm pretty sure a good number of you would try to hunt me down and murder me. And of course, I've heard what practically every other human being on the planet has already. Star Wars has now been bought by Disney. And my honest to God opinion is: Eh. Don't get me wrong, I'm still a bit nervous as to how they'll treat the series as it's pretty obvious this is just a cash grab to them, as if they needed _EVEN MORE _money, but with talented people like J.J. Abrams at the helm, I'm willing to give 3 more movies a shot. I DO however have this to say to Disney if by some reason anyone from there is reading: You better know what the ever-loving Hell you're doing. This isn't an outdated fairy tale you can re-work for a G to PG rating, this isn't one of your cutesy little Pixar projects, this isn't ANYTHING like that! This is STAR WARS. You screw this up, you're DONE. You will have a lynch mob outside your doorstep in a matter of seconds. LITERALLY seconds. Do. Not. F**k This. Up.**

**With that said, let's begin Ch 21**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Star Wars outside my OCs. They are all the property of George Lucas and _*Groans* _Walt Disney Company. ButGeorgewastheonewhocameupwiththeideaforthem,notD isney.I'mjustsayin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Mysteries of Mortis

Part One: Overlords; The Future Ever Changing

Darkness.

That's all that Adam could make out as far as his eyes could see. Nothing but black, empty and seemingly endless darkness all around him.

"Hello?" He calls out with his voice echoing across the black void around him. "Riyo? Asajj? Savage? **Anyone**?"

With nobody answering his calls for help, Adam gazes down at himself to see that he was dressed in the same battle gear he usually dawned when training with the others. Was this some new type of simulation? And if so, where were Riyo and everyone else?

Just then, a dark purple fog begins to swirl close by which catches the teens attention. The fog soon dissipates, leaving a familiar dirty blonde haired and blue eyed Jedi before his gaze.

"A.. Anakin? What are you doing here?"

The Jedi known as the Chosen One simply stares towards him with empty looking eyes.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Still no reply.

Before he can say anything else, the same fog as before begins to surround the Jedi, taking Adam by surprise as it twists and changes his form before him. His once dark brown robes are turned black with a brightly colored box planted firmly onto his chest, a black flowing cape bursts out from behind his back, and a dark and malevolent looking helmet slowly but surely begins to build itself over his face, the last of which seen are his eyes; their color changing to the all too familiar hideous yellow and black. After a few moments, Anakin Skywalker was no more, and Darth Vader stood before a horrified and trembling Adam.

"What's going on?!"

The black armored Sith then outstretches his right hand towards him, and suddenly, heavy restraints of purple seemingly conjured by the Force bind Adam in place by his wrists and ankles.

"Vader! Why are you doing this?"

"You will know the same suffering as I have."

Before Adam could respond, the same fog from before materializes behind the Sith, as Asajj and Savage are brought before them.

"Guys?"

"Adam? What's happening?" Asajj asks confused.

"Run! It's Vader! Get out of here now!"

As the two spot the cyborg in front of them, Savage reaches for his double-saber to attack the Sith. But Vader soon takes action by using the Force to grab ahold of the Zabrak's windpipe while lifting him off of his feet.

"Savage!" Asajj cries out just before Vader uses his free hand to blast her back a good 5 feet.

"Vader, stop! Stop this!"

But Adam's pleas fall upon deaf ears as he reaches to activate his blood red sword and with one mighty thrust, hurls it dead on towards the stunned Dathomirian, who moans in pain while slowly peering down at her impaled midsection and then soon falls to the ground.

"ASAJJ!"

But sadly, this carnage and bloodshed was far from over. No sooner after he struck Asajj down did Vader apply more pressure to Savage's throat, until a loud crack reverberated around the area. Savage's motionless body is then thrown next to Asajj's, while Adam's face is contorted by horror and devastation.

Vader continued to dispose of everyone Adam cared for: Will and Jesse, his Grandma, even MK and DK, while he was bound helpless to just watch on in horror. It was at this point that he thought things couldn't get any worse. But then of course, they **did**. One more figure appeared behind Vader... Riyo.

"No..."

"Adam!"

"Riyo, RUN!"

But before she could reach for her sabers, Vader caught her in another one his telekinetic choke-holds, with the Pantoran teen gasping for air.

"Vader, stop! PLEASE! I'll do **anything! **I'll serve you, just LET HER GO!"

"This was **never **a negotiation."

Vader then takes out his saber, and just like Asajj, hurls it dead on towards Riyo.

"NOOO!"

The Sith then tosses her towards him, with Riyo, barely alive and clinging to him.

"Adam..." She utters weakly.

Tears were now streaming down Adam's face, his heart rate increasing rapidly. This couldn't be happening.

"No... Riyo, please, no! Don't go, PLEASE don't go!"

"I... I..love yo..."

A short gasp leaves her mouth and she soon slumps off of Adam and falls before him. Adam just looked towards her, his eyes wide in disbelief and horror. Then, as he forces them shut with his teeth clenched tight, the area around him shakes and vibrates violently, electricity crackling all around his trembling body as Vader simply looks on with his emotionless stare. And then...

"**RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGH!**"

The cuffs encasing his hands and feet soon explode from the sheer power and anger emanating from his body, his saber quickly flying to his hand and switching on right before hurling himself towards the Sith who murdered his friends, family and one true love.

Though Vader is able to block his initial strike, Adam continues to lash and strike at him, letting his pain and anger towards the man once known as Anakin fuel his power. Then, as his arms light up with Force Lighting, he thrusts his saber towards a gap Vader had left open and slices his right hand clean from his already mangled body. The Sith yells in pain as he falls to the ground, with Adam holding his saber straight at his masked covered face bearing a look of hatred and rage.

"**HOW COULD YOU!?**" He screams at him.

"How could **I**?" The Sith responds reaching up for his helmet.

But when it is removed, Adam is horrified at the face he now saw. Instead of the pale white and scarred face of Anakin he expected to see... it was **his own**, now bearing paler white skin, a scar above his right eye and his once hazel-blue irises now the same yellow and red he took on for a short time.

"How could **you**?"

* * *

**February 4th, 2011, 6:00 AM**

Adam jolts awake with a gasp, panting and gasping with sweat covering his face and hands. As he looks down at his trembling hands, still shaking in fear from the truly terrifying nightmare he just saw, Riyo begins to stir from her own sleep and looks up to see him while feeling his fear and shock through the Force.

"Are you ok?" She asks him softly.

"I... I had a nightmare... there was Anakin, who turned into Vader and... and..."

She could easily see the difficult time her boyfriend had to push himself to describe what he had just seen.

"Don't talk." She says getting up and sitting cross-legged in front of him while placing a caring and comforting hand on his trembling ones. "I'll see for myself."

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Adam soon quietly nods in compliance and Riyo places her fingers on his temples and inhales to focus her mind and body with her eyes closed shut. While delving into her boyfriend's thoughts and feelings, her face starts to twitch and contort with shock at the images she sees. Once done, she re-opens her eyes to face him with a caring and compassionate look in them.

"I can see what has you so scared. You're beginning to fear that the attachments you feel for your friends, family and me will ultimately lead you to the Dark Side."

"But... when I saw Vader remove his mask, it wasn't **his **face behind it anymore. It was **mine**. I basically saw you and everyone else get killed by..."

He then no longer holds his true emotions back as he begins to sob uncontrollably at the thought he could not bring himself to voice.

Riyo pulls him into a passionate and caring hug as he continues to cry out his anguish and fears.

Once the crying begins to cease, she looks at him and says "This isn't just about me and the others, is it? You're worried about your Grandma too?"

"I've **been **worried for a while now, even BEFORE learning what happened to her a month ago. Riyo, I **know **that a Jedi should try and not focus on personal attachments and feelings, but I can't just block all of this stuff out and pretend it's not there. Jedi or not, it's just **not **healthy. What the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Well, I don't pretend to know all there is to know about the Jedi Code, but maybe... what if you try the Holocron you got from Ahsoka?"

There was an idea that has merit. It occurred to Adam that ever since he received the data filled octagonal-like sphere from Ahsoka that Christmas Day, not **once **did he ever get the chance to look into it. And since it featured Revan himself as it's Gatekeeper, holographic representation or not, it was bound to have some note-worthy advice for calming his nerves on what to do.

"Huh. Ya know, that might not be a bad idea to look into. I just hope that even if it **doesn't **have anything that can help me, there's still... still hope for me later on."

"There **is**."

Adam and Riyo turn towards the door to the room to find Asajj and Savage entering through it followed closely by Fal'ec, whom had grown now to a size slightly bigger than a full-grown Labrador Retriever.

"You were able to convince both Savage and me that there was still good inside our hearts, despite the terrible things we have done. If we ever see that you are beginning to go astray, we'll be there to guide you back to the Light."

"She's right, Adam." Savage soon adds. "We're your friends. And true friends will always stand by one another to catch them as they fall. We won't let anything bad happen to you so long as we're around."

"Guys... Thank you so much. Hey by the way, why are you two up at past 6 in the morning?"

"Oh, we were training outside. 12 years of physical exercise with both my Master Ky and Dooku doesn't just go away after 2 months."

"And even though I kept most of my muscles from the transformation from Mother Talzin, I still have to put in the work **keeping **them."

"That **does **make sense, and it actually makes daily exercise more fun when it's for Jedi stuff." Adam comments which gives everyone a little chuckle.

"Hey Asajj," Riyo says spotting her Nexu companion beside her leg. "I noticed that Fal'ec grew **a lot **in the past 2 months since you got him."

"Yep, it's pretty interesting. I think they fully mature about 2 months and a half after they're born, and I got him about, say, maybe roughly at 3 weeks old." She says while petting her pet's furry head which causes him to purr happily.

Just then, Lily comes carefully walking into the doorway of the room while giving her usual soft high-pitched meow. As soon as it is heard, Fal'ec turns his head to face her and carefully makes his way toward her. He then lowers his furry body down in a resting position close to Lily as the petite female house cat licks the fur on top of his head. "Awww! That is just so cute!" Riyo says with a squeal.

"Yeah, and they've been doing that a while now, for about 2 days or so." Asajj points out. "Not entirely sure, but if I had to venture a guess, I'd say a certain someone's in L-O-V-E."

As she playfully points towards Fal'ec while saying these four letters, the male Nexu begins to growl with am irritated look planted on his face, as well as something red around his cheeks akin to blushing beginning to appear.

"Um... Asajj, I think he may have just understood what you just said." Adam says with a bit of surprise laced in his tone of voice.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Savage then asks.

"Force Bonds, a mutant gene, but more than likely, it's the former. Force Users can harbor bonds with more than just other sentient lifeforms. Sometimes, they aren't lifeforms** at all**. Or, it may even be **both**. Either way, I **knew **there was something special about him that I loved."

"Yeah, but say he **IS**... really friendly with Lily." Adam begins to say. "The problem with that is that we got Lily AND Alex fixed so that they couldn't... errr... "produce Midi-chlorians." So if that **is **the case, how are they going to... ya know..."

Fal'ec soon turns his angry growling towards the young brown haired teen for making such an embarrassing remark.

"WHAT!? It's a real medically important topic that we would need to look int... Ok, I am arguing.. with a NEXU. We just went from disturbing Force Vision dreams to me arguing with a Nexu over reproduction. HOW does this happen?"

"I'm just as confused and **disturbed **about that as you are, Adam." Asajj soon responds.

Then, possibly much to the groups relief, a symphonic ring-tone begins to emit from Riyo's Holo-Communicator placed on Adam's desk. Guessing immediately who could be calling at such an early time of the day, the Pantoran teen quickly gets up and answers the call being made, and sure enough, Ahsoka's holographic image is displayed.

"Hey, I know it must be early where you guys are, but I had to let you know as soon as possible."

"Let us know what?" Riyo asks her.

"The Jedi Council just picked up a distress signal of some kind... one that's coming from the Chrelythiumn system that is also well over 2,000 years old."

The mere mention of these details has Riyo's utmost attention and Adam suddenly racked with more tension and fear than before.

"Great. It **HAD **to be this."

* * *

**January 28th, 2011, 9:00 PM**

**One Week Ago...**

It was approximately a day before Riyo's 18th birthday. The gang had just finished watching a truly mind-blowing episode of Clone Wars, one that centered around Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka following the path of an ancient and mysterious 2,000 year old Jedi distress signal. What it ultimately lead to was beyond **anything **the group could have ever imagined.

As the group goes to the leave the room to catch a break, Adam opts to be the one to inform Ahsoka of what they had just seen. Reaching over to grab Riyo's Holoprojector from the desk and fiddles with it for a while before managing to get ahold of his Togruta friend.

"Adam? Where's Riyo? She's usually the one to give me updates on what you guys have seen."

"Yeah, I know. I just... just thought maybe I should be the one to tell you this time."

Seeing plainly that her friend was easily worried, she nods her head and simply says "Alright."

He then goes into detail of the episode they just watched. They had seen Anakin, Obi-Wan and her encounter The Father, Son and Daughter, a family of **extremely **powerful Force Users that pretty much border-lined on Godhood, if that was even possible. They saw that each of them was given a strange and cryptic vision from the Force; Obi-Wan was visited by his old Master Qui-Gon, Anakin saw his mother Shmi and Ahsoka, strangely enough, came into contact with an older version of herself who warned to be wary of her Master as he was "planting seeds of the Dark side in her."

(**God, I feel wrong for just saying that.**)

The episode finally culminates into Anakin using his powers as the Chosen One to save Obi-Wan and Ahsoka from the Son and Daughter's beast-like forms, proving the Father's suspicions that he truly **is **the Chosen One. He had intended for him to come to Mortis so that when he died, Anakin would be able to keep his children from advertently and **in**advertently causing chaos upon the Galaxy. But he ultimately refuses to do so and opts to leave the planet.

"And that's where things cut off."

"That's... I don't know even know where to begin from. I never thought there could be **living **manifestations of the Light and Dark Side of the Force."

"Yeah, it's pretty bizarre. But **that's **not what I'm worried about."

"Then what **are **you worried about?"

"Right after the episode cut off, the showed a preview for the next one, and... it showed **you, **but with paler skin and yellow colored eyes."

This one remark fails to even procure a gasp from Ahsoka as she simply stares off into space with fear-filled looking eyes.

"I even saw you looking like this in an earlier preview that aired **far **before even Riyo first crash-landed on Earth. I'm afraid that... that... that this may be the season and mission that you **die **in."

"Well... then, if that's the case, we'll just have to make sure that that **doesn't **happen. I don't know **why **I would suddenly turn to the Dark Side after all that I've been through with my Master **and **with you, Riyo and the others, but one thing is for sure: that is **NOT **happening so long as I'm still alive. You can be sure of that."

"Well.. ok. But just be careful out there. This place isn't bound by the usual laws of time and space. It changes and bends with which ever side of the Force is dominant at the time. If given **our **way, I'd suggest you try and stop you three from going to Mortis altogether, but that would only arouse suspicion from Anakin and the other Jedi as to **why**. And once **they **find out, it won't be long before Sidious does too."

"Alright, I understand. Please try not to worry too much about this though. We may not even see it happening if we're lucky."

"We can only hope. Anyways, I gotta get going. Talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

Ahsoka's image fades away, and Adam is left alone with his thoughts to think over what actions to take, alone to ponder what could become of the already distorted and altered future that he and his friends had set into course... or so he thought.

With his eyes opening calmly and not so much as a twitch from his head, he says out loud "I'm guessing you still can't see the future clearly enough to help us out, huh?"

And there was Qui-Gon, standing with his ghostly form's usually blue glowing aura illuminating the room around them.

"No. I'm afraid not. If I **could**, it would be the first of my priorities. On an unrelated note though, I'm surprised you could detect and identify my presence the second I appeared. I was actually trying **not to **be seen."

"I'm kind of shocked too, now that you mention it. Maybe it was almost a second instinct, like I already knew through the Force that you were coming. But anyways, if this ever **DOES **come to pass, do you think maybe you could visit Obi-Wan on Mortis like you did in the episode?"

"Of course. It would delight me to be able to speak to my old Padawan again. If anything, I'd like to say how proud I am of the Jedi he's grown into being."

"You certainly have every right **to be **proud, Qui-Gon."

"One last thing before I go. It's to my understanding that Riyo's 18th birthday is tomorrow, correct?"

Yeah, we got everything planned out ahead of time. I even came up with an idea for a pretty funny party game. It's called "Pin the Tail on Jabba the Hutt."

"...I honestly could not think of anything more clever and Force-Damned funny than that if I tried to."

"Thanks. It means a lot to have your approval on it."

"Can I make a **small **suggestion?"

"Of course."

"When you go to spinning around to make her dizzy enough to try and pin the tail, try lifting her up with the Force and spinning her around really fast."

"You've... you've done this before, haven't you?"

"Well... let's just say a certain Jedi Master played a **similar **game with his Padawan on his 18th birthday and did the exact same thing and... well... the Force was **obviously **with that boy to allow him to vomit out a nearby open window and onto a speeder flying by that was **at least **25 feet away from the Temple."

Adam is left utterly speechless and mind-blown at what he just heard Qui-Gon told him.

"Ok, not that I need to say this, but it is **REALLY **Goddamn scary what the Force can allow a person to do."

"And to **that **I say: where the Hell have **you **been?"

"Good point. Thanks for lightening the mood a little from earlier, that made me feel **worlds** better."

"You're quite welcome. And try not to worry too much about Ahsoka. As long as she has friends like you and Riyo, she is in good hands. May the Force be with you, Adam."

"And to you, Qui-Gon."

The Jedi Master's ghost-like form soon fades away from sight, leaving Adam slightly less worried than before, but still anxious of what may be to come.

* * *

**Present Day...**

"So what's the plan?" Adam couldn't help but ask this obvious question.

With all the changes they were trying to make in the Galaxy's time-line, this was the first time they had come across an instance of an event happening right in front of them, and without even the slightest idea of what course of action to take. And it certainly seemed to show on everyone's faces.

"We can't **possibly **foresee what might happen if we don't interfere, if we just rush into this blindly, it could very well make things even worse!"

"Adam's right, Ahsoka." Riyo says in agreement with her boyfriend. "We don't know what will happen in the next episode after the one where you and the others touch down on Mortis. It's different with the events we saw in the movies because we already know multiple scenarios in advance **and **because we still have a good amount of time before they begin to occur. But with **this**, it's dropped on us at such sort notice, beginning to unfold and we know a little next to nothing about what we're dealing with!"

"I know! I know, ok? But let's say I **do **decide to stop us from going. You said it yourself, Adam. If we do something to make them believe that something's up, it'll make its way to the Republic Central Intelligence, whom will report it to the Senate which is ultimately led by Mister Dark Side himself. And we **cannot**, above anything else, let that happen. As much as I hate to say it, I think I should just go to Mortis with Anakin and Obi-Wan and be on my guard at **all times** for any danger. Now that I'm at least a **little **aware of what might happen, it might give me enough ground to prevent it from coming to pass."

"Ahsoka..."

"Riyo, I'll be fine. I promise you that I'll come back safely. I gotta get going before somebody sees me. Bye."

With that, Ahsoka's image disappears back into Riyo's Holoprojector.

"We'd... better get ready for school soon." She then says to Adam.

"Yeah. Might as well." He says back.

Everyone in the room then disperses and heads out, Adam being the last among them to do so with an expression of pure stress and concern.

Would Ahsoka be able to see this mission to Mortis through? What would be its outcome? The answers now lay with the Force.

* * *

The small Republic ship carrying the two Jedi and Togruta Padawan had arrived at the rendezvous point where the transmission signal originated from. The only thing missing of course was the heavily armed cruiser assigned as their back-up should this end up being nothing more than a Separatist trap, though Ahsoka knew better than **anyone **that what they were in for was FAR more dangerous.

"Rex. Rex, do you read me?" Anakin says while communicating via Holoprojector with his trusted Clone Captain and friend. "We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?"

"Sir, we are at the rendezvous point and there's no sign of you on our scanners."

"Oh, c'mon. That's impossible."

Things were beginning to play out **exactly **like Ahsoka had seen on the episode... at least for the time being.

"Something's wrong. We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here. Rex is at the exact **same **coordinates, and **he's **not here."

"This **is **getting interesting." Obi-Wan comments on this strange situation.

Anakin looks back to see Ahsoka quiet and silent throughout the trip to the rendezvous point while seeming just a bit uneasy.

"Hey Snips, you alright back there? You've been pretty quiet since we boarded."

"What!? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just... thinking of how weird it is that Rex isn't here with us."

"Yeah, and here I thought we'd have a good day off from exhausting Jedi missions like these. I actually planned on upgrading my Starfighter today before we got shipped out here."

"Well, if there is nothing of interest to search for out here, we might as well head back to Coruscant and report to the Council."

A glimmer of hope suddenly lite up inside the young Padawan upon hearing this idea. But unfortunately, Rex's transmission begins to distort and break up as he just barely is heard saying " Unable to find you. Where are you, sir?" Then his blue-shaded image fades completely away from their sight.

"_Oh, great._" Ahsoka says inside her mind.

It looked as if going back home to the Temple was now out of the question.

"Something's blocking the signal." She says repeating her line from the episode **word for word **as to not arouse suspicion even more than already.

Just then, as if on cue, the ship begins to shake around them right before all of their equipment and controls shut down.

"Not good." Obi-Wan says with concern.

"_You have NO idea, Obi._" Ahsoka says once again in the safety of her own imagination.

"Everything's dead, even the life-support." Ahsoka then reports to the two of them.

"This is **really **strange." Anakin retorts back.

And then, as if it was the universe's way of screwing with him, the ship and all it's equipment suddenly turn back on.

"There. See?" Obi-Wan says reassuringly. "Nothing to be concerned about after all."

It was only a second after these words left the Jedi Master's mouth that Ahsoka caught something with her soon fully widening eyes. "Then what's **that**?"

To the other Male Jedi's great surprise, they spot a large crimson and black structure that **greatly **resembled a Sith Holocron floating in plain sight right in front of them which then seems to activate an undetected tractor beam pulling the ship towards it with a large amount of ease.

"It's pulling us towards it!" Ahsoka says to Obi-Wan and her Master once again trying to keep her lack of shock and surprise hidden from the two.

As the ship nears the center of the pyramid shaped object, both of its ends begin to turn opposite from each other which opens up a narrow corridor of light that soon begins to eclipse the view from the cockpit.

"Everyone, strap yourselves in!" Obi-Wan shouts to his two friends. "Looks as though we're going for a ride."

The expanding flash of light continues to grow larger and larger, causing Anakin to force a hand over his eyes to prevent serious damage.

"_And.. fade into unconsciousness_." Ahsoka thinks one last time before her prediction is proven true and she, along with her two friends, slowly slip away from self-awareness and being.

* * *

Slowly, the dark impetus began to fade as the Togruta teen was the first to slip back into the land of the living.

The first things heard were the groan-like sighs of her Master as he too came back into consciousness.

"I must have blacked out." He says sounding a bit sore.

"Then who landed the shuttle?" Obi-Wan then answers.

Ahsoka's eyes finally open up wide as she answers "Not me."

"Where are we?" Anakin soon asks taking a glance out the cockpit window.

Ahsoka is then hit with a quick feeling of what Adam and other Earthlings referred to as "Déjà vu," as she saw the familiar sight of a beautiful and placid jungle wilderness bathed in rays of sunlight.

She then presses a button on the ships orbital scanners to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan what she already secretly knew.

"Some kind of organic mass. All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid. But at least the atmosphere is breathable."

"Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute." Obi-Wan then adds. "I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are, or if we are even **in **our own galaxy."

Anakin then attempts to check the ships main systems, which all beep and whir to life as if they were never affected to begin with.

"Well, the ship's systems seem fine, but for whatever reason, nothing's working."

Ahsoka, getting up from her seat, opens the main door leading out of the cockpit and proceeds outside to take a look at the mysterious, albeit **dangerous **world for herself as her two friends quickly do the same. Stepping out into the bright rays of Mortis' sun, assuming it actually had one, the three Jedi bask in the planet's warm glow as its clean and vibrant air permeates their nostrils with a sense of peace and purity.

As Ahsoka already knew, this was the planet while dominated by the Light Sided influence of the Daughter, which she **much preferred** over her brother's idea of scenery. While gazing out at the green and sprawling hilltop mountains in the distance, a bright gleam atop of one soon catches her eye.

"Hey! I saw something. A reflection, up on the hill."

"I don't see anything." Obi-Wan answers back after taking a look through a pair of electrobinoculars.

"What the.. what?" That was what Anakin soon stuttered out after clearly hearing something the others did not. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything." His old Master said to him.

Ahsoka, having already a good idea just **what **Anakin heard, once again decided to play it safe and pretend like she knew nothing.

"Are you the one?"

This time, everyone could hear this question loud and clear as Anakin turned to meet a most peculiar being.

It was a woman, one whom had to have been one of, if not **the **most beautiful in the entire galaxy. Her hair was a bright seafoam green that reached down past her waist, teal colored eyes that could hypnotize one after looking into them for long enough, a head dress which seemed to cover both her ears in a very similar look to Princess Leia's hairstyle and was dressed in a bright and vibrant gold and white gown which further complimented her radiant and goddess-like form.

"Hello!" Obi-Wan quickly says upon seeing the illuminating being standing before them, one Ahsoka recognized instantly.

"**Who **are you?" Anakin then asks her.

"I am Daughter."

The Chosen One couldn't help but cock an eyebrow in disbelief towards this name. "**Daughter**? Interesting name."

"It is only one of many I go by, though the first I remember that was given to me was... Ashla."

Now **this **was certainly new to Ahsoka. Not **once **did Adam ever mention a name given to the living embodiment of the Light Side of the Force other that just Daughter.

"Are you the one?" She then asks for the 3rd time in a row.

"Uh, the one **what**?"

"I will take you to him."

"Him, **who**?" Ahsoka pretends to ask.

"You know **who**."

"Uh, no we don't." Ahsoka says attempting to feign ignorance for the umpteenth time that day.

Before Ashla could respond and potentially expose the Togruta teen's act, it was Obi-Wan's turn for a question. "Did you bring us here?"

"Only **he **can help you. There is little time. Follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall." She then turns to lead the three on their way.

"And we thought **the planet **was strange. How about **this one**?"

"I heard that." Ashla calls back without even so much as turning her head.

"Uh- I didn't say anything!"

She then says with her gaze reaching back towards him. "I can tell when **you** are lying too, Jedi."

"Ok, does **anyone **here have even the slightest clue what she's taking about?"

Ahsoka simply shakes her head in response with her eyes closed.

"Master, I don't like this." He then whispers to Obi-Wan. "Our ship ends up **undamaged **on a planet we know nothing about, yet it doesn't allow us to leave it and now this weird woman shows up speaking in riddles whom we're just instantly supposed to trust. **Tell me **this doesn't have "suspicious" written all over it."

"We'll be fine as long as we stay together."

With that said, they begin to follow the green-haired female to who or what ever it was she intended them to meet. Ahsoka only hoped that she could keep her cover hidden until then.

* * *

**February 4th, 2011, 4:30 PM**

Adam lay comfortably on his bed, his hands casually supporting the wait of his head with Savage just a few feet away in his desk chair with his friends Cobalt blue Nintendo DS system in his.

They were doing a little memory test that Adam insisted they try with one of his Pokémon games. He boasted that he could correctly guess any one of the cries given off by certain Pokémon without fail, and as of currently, over 400 of them existed.

(**At least back in 2011**.)

Savage presses lightly on the touch-screen of the device as an eerie and creepy sound is soon heard with the picture of a ghostly spectral creature displayed on screen and out of Adam's view. It was colored purple and green while protruding out of a stone talisman of some sort.

"Spiritomb." He guesses without hesitation.

"Right." Savage answers quickly moving on to the next sound.

This Pokémon looked like a yellow colored depiction of a Japanese Sumo Wrestler with clear red circles placed where its cheeks would be, dark black glove like hands and a knot above its head slightly resembling a punching bag. The sound coming from it sounded almost akin to someone's stomach growling.

"Makuhita."

"Right again."

The third one was a brown stone-like Bonsai Tree with short stubby legs, three distinct green bushes atop the branch on its head and a face that almost seemed like it was about to cry. Pressing the screen, a high-pitched cry is made and just when Savage thought he had his friend beaten...

"Bonsly."

Savage was now growling with frustration at 3 consecutive right guesses.

"Alright. How about a speed round of 5 in a row?"

"Sure. I'm game."

Going quickly though 5 different sound samples, the Dathomirian Zabrak saw a look of puzzlement and doubt on his friend's face, making it seem like he finally had him stuck. Adam then turns to his friend with confidence displayed clearly in his eyes and quickly sounds off. "Rapidash, Kyogre, Mamoswine, Chikorita and Shaymin... in it's Sky Forme."

"Ok, how in the blue skies of Alderaan are you getting these all right? You already have a perfect streak of 20 correct guesses and you don't seem the **least **bit tired."

"When you've been playing these games for over 10 years, you pick up the ability to tell each and every unique sound apart from another."

(**And yes, this little skill of mine is in fact 100% true, though I HAVE slipped up at least once with certain sounds that either I haven't heard long enough or sound similar to others. Case in point: Pawniard and Basculin. If this bored or confused you, I apologize.**)

"I **will **admit that they seem like fun, especially the designs for the Pokémon and the real life animals here on Earth that they're based on."

"Yeah, I've always loved that about it too. They're even coming out with two **new **games next month called Black and White Version. The designs for the two cover mascots alone are just phenomenal to look it!"

"Nice! You're gonna have to give me a look at those sometime. But for now, I'm going to try and get some training done in the Simulator. You wanna come?"

"Ehhh... maybe later. I've got something to do first."

"Alright. Think I'm gonna try for some underwater environment like Kamino, or maybe Dac.

This foreign sounding name has Adam's head turn in curiosity and confusion. "Wait, what the hell is **Dac**?"

"Oh, it's another name for the homeworld of the Mon Calamari that the natives use."

"Oh. Interesting. Have fun swimming."

"I will."

The Zabrak male then leaves his friend's room.

Once alone, Adam gets up from his blue colored mattress and collapses into his chair as the repressed amount of worry and stress he tried to block out for the day comes flooding back to the surface. His Grandmother, his father's last living biological parent and probably his most beloved extended family member whom he had grown up with and had so much fun with in his childhood years... was in danger of leaving this life for good. He was pretty sure that either the Force or advanced technology from Riyo's home-galaxy could help find the cure to her affliction, as it could for **countless **others across the planet. He might have a small chance of saving her. The only question was: **Should **he?

As the films he watched many times and his recent nightmare had taught him, attachment and obsession could very well lead him down Anakin's potential future and begin to turn him into the same dark, tormented and unfortunate creature. If there was one thing that he could use to compare himself to Anakin, it was obsessive and over-attached nature to prevent unwanted change. That certainly did not bode well.

Tilting his head towards his wooden desk, the familiar octagonal shaped sphere of his Holocron is spotted lying there beside his computer monitor. Reaching his hand towards it, Adam carefully examines the glassy jewel shaped piece of machinery with wondering and curious eyes. He remember a bit of information Ahsoka had shared with him the day he got it, saying that it could only be turned on by **his **fingerprints and no one else's. **That **clued him in that whatever secrets lay hidden within were some best left safe in certain circles, primarily his friend's and his. Taking a calming deep breath, he places his right hand's five fingers around the Holocron, the spots they touch beginning to glow a bright neon blue.

{_**IDENTITY CONFIRMED. USER CODENAME 1-0-0-3 AUTHORIZED.**_}

"_Heh. Should have known Ahsoka would go for a username somewhere along the lines of __**that**__._" He thinks to himself.

Just then, a small blue image of a man appears, bearing an all too familiar resemblance to Adam and his father and dressed in robes of red, black and gold. So **this **was the true face of the Hero of the Republic, the Jedi turned Dark Lord of the Sith who found his way back to the Light and helped save the Galaxy itself.

"Welcome, my friend." the holographic representation of the famed Jedi Master Revan said. "This Holocron contains centuries worth of hidden knowledge and secrets, secrets that are now yours **alone **to learn. I am this unit's Gatekeeper, drafted in the image of... well, why do I need to tell **you**?"

This earns a chuckle out of the boy's mouth at the "machine's" joke. "You're surprisingly witty for a Hologram."

"Yeah, maybe that's due to Revan having the unit take in every detail about his life experiences, his likes, his dislikes, all down to the last verbal quirk that he would have said. Young Padawan Tano was quite surprised as well when she first found the original unit."

"I'm sorry, the **original **unit?"

"She hasn't told you yet, has she?"

"I'm guessing she was hoping **you'd **do the honor?"

"Heh. Kids; they haven't changed even after 2000 years. Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. About roughly 2000 years ago, there erupted a great conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire that I personally went searching for after the aftermath of the Jedi Civil War. You already know of this through a game called Star War: Knights of the Old Republic and the sequel Sith Lords."

"Yeah... I think that sounds oddly familiar to a game set to come out at the end of the year. An online game called the Old Republic. It's supposed to be set-"

"300 years after the Jedi Civil War?"

He probably shouldn't be too surprised that "Revan" already knew that. That just left one question un-answered.

"Hang on, how did you... or Revan, whatever, manage to be around for 300 years to know that?"

"Ah, yeah. That relates back to your earlier question about the **original unit**. I'll give you the short version: I found the Emperor of the Ancient Sith Empire, but was captured and held in stasis for roughly 3 centuries. About at that time, a group of Republic allied individuals lead by a Jedi named Kara Rand.. and **yes**, she IS who you think she is, came to rescue me. I had then informed them that even in my suspended form, I had managed to convince the Emperor through the Force that peace was in his best interest. From that, the Treaty of Coruscant came to be. But after I was freed, I could no longer keep up my control over the Emperor's mind and will. So, I was escorted back to the Jedi Temple on Tython and shared all that knew about the Empire and the Emperor with the Jedi Council, including it's new Grand Master... Satele... Bastila's descendant... and mine. Oh Force how she looked and sounded just like her, and if it weren't for the fact that it had been 300 years, I'd swear it **was **her!"

"I should have known you were Satele's ancestor. Somehow I just knew you and Bastila... err..."

"Produced Midi-chlorians?"

"Ah! Man! Who ever told Mother Talzin was right, you **do **sound like me! Are you sure were not related?"

"How am **I **supposed to know? I don't even know if I'm alive right now. But anyways, after I had finished my meeting with the Council, I wanted to at least leave my secrets behind should I not return. So with Satele's help, I drafted a Holocron much like the one you're holding in your hand which contained all of my wisdom, my journeys and adventures for someone to find who was willing to listen. Many years passed and eventually, someone **did **end up finding it. Your friend, Padawan Tano. She stumbled upon the world it lay on after traveling home from Earth after the being she called "Count Dooku" had tried to capture you and Senator Chuchi. She explored the ancient Temple that no one in over 2 millennia had ever set foot in, and in the old Grand Master's quarters, found the Holocron. Not wanting to take something she didn't feel privileged or authorized to take, she instead copied all of the programming and data on the device and transferred it over to this unit's database, but with **one **other added feature: In order to ensure my secrets would not fall into the hands of the Sith or anyone else who would abuse their knowledge, she encoded the security fields to never allow anyone to access it... none.. but **you**, Adam."

"But why just me? What's so special about me?"

"You might not be willing to admit it, but it's because of **you **that your friends are who they are today. You helped to give Riyo confidence in her new found connection with the Force, you brought Asajj and Savage back to the light and gave them both a reason to continue on through life, you helped Ahsoka make peace with Anakin's would-be future and convinced her to judge him based upon what he **is **and not what he **might **be, and most of all, thanks to your knowledge of the future through the Star Wars movies you watch, you have begun to hopefully change the fate and future of the Galaxy for the better. Ahsoka realized these factors and thought them to be reason enough to entrust you with my knowledge and secrets, and in my professional opinion, I think she couldn't have chosen any better."

"I'll... I'll really have to thank her for this present the next time I see her. But is it possible to upgrade this Holocron to let others view it? People that I trust?"

"Well... I **suppose**, with the right applications and authorization codes. Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

It then came back to him. The reason he decided to switch it on in the first place. "There is. My Grandmother, a person who's been a big part of my life is really ill with a potentially fatal disease. I **want **to try and cure her, but... I just had a horrible dream... a dream of myself becoming the very thing I want Anakin to **prevent **from becoming. In short, what I'm asking you is: Will this happen if I try to help her?"

Upon finishing this question, the Human-like hologram begins to go into a deep train of thought.

"Well... think of it **this **way. Say it **wasn't **your Grandmother who has this disease. It was someone whom you had never met until then. Would you **still **try to help?"

"Of course I would."

"Then **there **is your answer. Don't view it like you're trying to keep a family member from dying. View like you would any other task for a Jedi to do. If there is truly **no **absolute cure that can be found and the Force can help prevent one life from passing away untimely, then the answer couldn't be any more clearer."

"You're... you're right. I... I don't know why I didn't see it like this **before**! I was focusing too much on saving my** Grandmother**, when really I should have just focused on saving just a **person**."

"Exactly! Don't get me wrong; there's **nothing **wrong with feeling love and compassion for another. I was able to remain a Jedi **and **be married with a child of my own. Granted, I was a kind of a special case as the Council and practically the **entire **Galaxy owed me, but I was able to not let it cloud my judgment and actions and continue serving and protecting lives just as I would have **without **being married. It's like my friend Jolee Bindo had said. "Love doesn't lead to the Dark Side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled, but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what the should teach you to beware, but love itself will **save **you, not condemn you."

Adam couldn't help but think of Anakin when he heard this, and his son.

"He also had once said "Love cause pain certainly. Inevitably, love is going to lead to as much sorrow and regret as it does joy. And how you **deal **with the bad part of love determines your character, what determines the Dark Side's hold over you." Say for some reason things between Riyo and you don't work out. What would you do?"

"Work out as in "She and I find other people," or... something happens to her?"

"Let's go with **either**."

"Well... if I found that she **truly **loved another and was happiest with them, I'd want her to keep feeling that way and let her choose what she decided. And if it were the **other **way... I'd know that she'd be in a better place and that I couldn't let that ruin my entire life. Would I be sad? Yes. Would it be tough to find love with another? Of course. But... I know that she wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life in sorrow just because she wasn't there anymore. She would care about me **too much **to let that happen."

Revan's digitally-rendered face seems to beam with happiness upon hearing the young boy speak these words to him. "You're going to be a **great **Master one day, Adam. That I'm **sure **of."

"Thank you, **Master **Revan."

"You can just call me Revan, if you'd like. I never truly considered myself either truly Jedi **or **Sith. I am just... **me**."

"Well for what it's worth, I think of **you **as one of the most powerful **and **wisest Jedi to have ever lived."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

He quickly caught what he had meant by that.

"Yeah... I do. Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime, kiddo. May the Force be with you." The Jedi says with a gesture and a bow before disappearing back into the spheroid device from whence it came.

Adam then heads out the doorway of his room and into the living room, while carefully making sure not to be spotted by anyone.

Luckily, Savage was still out in the ship training and Riyo was out with his mother buying groceries. MK and DK were simply in sleep mode in his room, so that only left one other person home as far as he remembered, when just when he stepped out on the back porch, Asajj stood there waiting in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"And just what do you think **you're **doing?"

"Uh... yeah, I just thought about maybe- I thought it would be good to-"

"You're going to need to take my escape pod since Savage is in Riyo's ship, and I'd hurry before she gets home in 10 minutes."

"What if she asks about me?"

"Then I'll tell her the truth: That you're helping someone in need. Now get going."

"Thanks, Asajj."

With that, he quickly runs over to the Republic class escape pod and opens the automatic door before it closes and the vessel begins to power up.

"_Wait, did I ever teach him how to fly it properly?_" Asajj then thinks to herself.

The pod then begins to hover a small distance above the ground, but accidentally hits the trampoline while leaning too close to its side. Despite some concern held I her mind, she begins to calm after seeing the ship carefully and harmlessly rise up into the air and over the roof of the house.

"_He's got it." _But then a muffled bang sound followed by a car alarm and a cat screeching catches her off guard. "_Well... almost._"

* * *

This was truly one of the most peculiar and strangest worlds Ahsoka had ever visited.

Odd scenery aside, like the floating mountain peaks levitating in mid-air, it was as if it was the heart of the Force itself! Never had she nor her Master and his former Master felt more closer to the mysterious and mystical energy field than when they were on this planet. But she **still **had to keep a constant and mindful vigil about her even on a place such as this.

The Daughter, or **Ashla **as she called herself, acted as if she could clearly see through her attempts as shielding her mind and knew of what **she **did, which wouldn't be all that surprising given what she saw she could do before. As the three follow the Goddess-like Force User along a mountain path covered with jungle flora, Obi-Wan manages to work past his surprise and astonishment to talk to his former apprentice.

"Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?"

"Yeah."

"And there are **no **animals." Ahsoka also comments.

"And you sense it?" Obi-Wan then asks once again.

"Mmm-hmm. Since we arrived. The Force is **very **strong."

"An intersection unlike anything I've ever felt before. Be wary."

Anakin then walks a bit closer towards Ashla. "Excuse me. Who are you taking us to?"

"The Father, of course."

"**Of course**." The Togruta teen says in a tone laced with sarcasm.

"Don't act like you didn't already know, Padawan."

Not good.

"What are you talking about?" Her Master asks the iridescent green-haired female.

Just as her mouth opens to deliver an answer, she turns her eyes to glace at Ahsoka's, brimming with fear and worry towards what might be said. Looking back towards the Chosen One, she responds "I was... just making a joke."

"Well, I didn't quite catch it, but, who am I to judge?"

Ahsoka mentally gives off a sigh of relief, until a voice inside her head identical to Ashla's asks "_I'm assuming you __**don't **__want your friends knowing what you know, correct?_"

"_Wha..Ashla? Is that you?_"

"_Who __**else**__? Now as for my previous question: Why are you keeping your knowledge of this world and the __**future **__from your Masters?"_

_ "Let's just say... it's complicated."_

_ "I can tell. From what I can pick in your mind, you have friends who currently reside outside of the Galaxy, and that you are working with them to prevent an evil Sith Lord from conquering over the Jedi and ruling over it. It's for __**that **__reason that you don't want them to know the full extent of your knowledge because you're afraid this __**Darth Sidious **__will be alerted in response."_

_ "That's pretty much all there is to it. I'm guessing your Father knows all about this too?"_

_ "There is little he __**doesn't**__. But he refused to tell my Brother or me anything except where to expect to find the Chosen One. You may need to confront him __**personally **__should you wish to know for certain."_

_ "Maybe. Should I be on guard for your Brother?"_

_ "He's the living personification of the Dark Side of the Force. I think you should know the answer to that already. Just try to keep a shield of positive energy built up inside of you. That will at the very least keep him from reading your thoughts. And worry not about your secrets, Ahsoka Tano. They will be safe with me."_

_ "Thank you, Ashla. I'm truly in your debt."_

It was at this point that Obi-Wan said something **outloud **to Ashla.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but what exactly are you?"

"We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning and the end."

"Glad she cleared **that **up for us." Anakin says to Obi-Wan behind her back.

"Again, still hear you." Ashla then says to Anakin who seems slightly embarrassed.

"_Ok, I officially like you._" Ahsoka says in her mind.

"_Heh, back at you. Though now I see where you get your sense of sarcasm from._"

As the four continue on, the plants around them begin to wilt and turn a sickly brown as if the life-force within them had been sucked clean out. Anakin then picks up a loud rumbling above them and then yells out. "Ashla! **Look out!**"

A deadly and massive rock-slide heads down towards them, right before he pushes the shimmering being out of its trajectory before it hits her. Obi-Wan accidentally trips over a crack in the stone path out of shock and nearly tumbles off the side of the cliff before clinging desperately to its side. Ahsoka quickly goes over to lift her friend back up onto his feet.

"Thank you." He politely says to her.

"You're welcome."

On the other side of the now large stone barrier between them, Anakin goes over to check and see if the green-haired woman was ok. But the second he lays a finger upon her, she rises up quickly with an almost furious look on her face.

"It is **forbidden **for you to touch me."

"Sor-ery. I was just saving your life."

"Do not misunderstand me. I am most grateful for your selflessness, but I have my reasons. That landslide... that was my Brother's work."

"Your **Brother**? What exactly did you do to have him want to crush you with 6 tons of falling rock?"

"We see things from opposite points of view. You are in great danger. Wait for me. Do not leave this place."

With that, Ashla then walks ahead on the path without her Jedi companion.

"Hey. Wait!"

"_Anakin, are you there?_" Obi-Wan calls to him through his comlink.

* * *

**With Obi-Wan and Ahsoka...**

"Are you alright?"

* * *

**With Anakin...**

"Yeah. But our friend her has **run off!**" He says exclaiming towards Ashla. "And this time I **meant **for you to hear me!"

"Do you want a medal?" She shouts back at him.

"What in the hell is you-?"

"_Anakin, try to keep your temper in line. It's likely she knows far more about this planet than we do and wants to make sure we don't wander aimlessly into another hazard like the landslide that just happened._"

"Yeah, you do have a point about that. But standing here waiting for help will most certainly not do any better. Go back to the ship and try another distress call."

* * *

**With Obi-Wan and Ahsoka...**

"_I'll follow __**her **__and find out how to get off this rock._"

"And if this is a trap?"

"_Then I'm not gonna wait around to find out._"

"Anakin, stop! Wait for us to find another way around and meet you."

Unfortunately, the only response on his former Padawan's channel was static.

"Anakin?"

Why wasn't he surprised.

"So reckless and impatient."

"That's sort of what he's known for, Master. He'll find her."

"Yes, and what else?"

Just then, the echoes of thunder off I the distance catches their ears by surprise. Both turn to see very dark and ominous storm clouds beginning to form.

"Storm's coming." Ahsoka says to Obi-Wan.

"Then we better head for shelter."

* * *

The Jedi Master and Togruta Padawan head back the way they came to hopefully take shelter inside their ship.

"Ahsoka, do you know what Ashla meant when she said to you "Don't act like you didn't already know?"

"Uh... Well.. I.."

As they head back into the clearing where their ship was parked, Ahsoka spots a **major **change in scenery from last they were there.

"The ship's gone!"

"Yes, I see that."

Suddenly, without their notice, the sky and area around them begins to darken instantly.

"It was **here**, no question." It was then that Ahsoka picks up what was happening around them. "And look, everything's dying"

True to her word, the plants around them began to wilt and deteriorate right before their eyes.

"Did you lose something?"

Ahsoka instinctively turns on her sabers the second she heard the voice that had said that. Quickly turning on their heels the two come face to face with **another **strange being, but in all intents and purposes, one whom was the exact polar opposite of the first they had met. This one was a man, one with pale white skin, red colored markings seemingly painted around his forehead and eyelids with midnight black eyes and contrasting blood-red pupils. And to further complete his ensemble of creepy, he was dressed in black robes not unlike those of a Sith. Something that **really **freaked Ahsoka out was his voice. He sounded just like a darker and more twisted Galen if she had closed her eyes and listened.

"You didn't do as you were asked."

"And what was that?" Obi-Wan asks their dark new visitor.

"My sister said to wait!"

"Did she, now? Well, we were unfortunately separated. We'd like our ship back, if you don't mind."

"NOT... yet." The dark looking figure then takes a few steps toward Obi-Wan before being less than a foot away from his face and says the words "Is it true that he is the Chosen One?"

The Jedi Master soon follows Ahsoka's motion and activates his saber which he then raises in defense towards the dark-looking being.

"What do you know of such things?"

"What is about to happen **shall **occur, whether you like it or not."

Then, with a quick swipe of his hand, both of the Jedi's sabers instantly retract back into their respective hilts. Something **now **struck this being as truly dangerous to Obi-Wan.

"You are Sith!"

"Sith?" This earns an amused chuckle from the man's mouth. "Yes... and no."

The area around the three is suddenly pelted by an almost instantaneous rainstorm.

"The storms here are quite lethal. If you want to life, I suggest you find shelter."

The being then turns to leave before someone calls out. "Wait!"

He turns his head back to meet the young teen who had called to him. "We never quite got your name."

"I am the Son, the name I first remember going by however is... Mephiles."

Taking a running sprint away from the two, the man now known as Mephiles leaps a foot into the air before taking on the form of a giant bat-like creature and flying off into the stormy skies.

"Well... he seemed interesting." Ahsoka comments to the bearded Jedi Master.

"If by interesting you mean **unnerving **and **temperamental**, I concur."

Just seconds after saying these words, a couple of stray bolts of lighting strike down at the rocky ground beneath them.

"_I think he might have heard him._"

"_Gee, you __**think**__?" _

_"Oh, Force, not you too! Look, I just had to go through this with your sister-"_

_ "__**Ashla**__. I know. Not to seem rude, but I was spying on you three the moment you landed. So... the Chosen One is going to be filling in for dear old Father, is he?"_

It then hit Ahsoka like a ton of bricks in her stomach. This was the **exact **same thing Ashla warned to not let happen! How could she have been so careless?

Keeping a hold over any other information inside her mind, she responds to the Dark Side incarnation._ "Not if __**he **__has a say in it. Also, try a __**thing **__against him or __**me**__, and you'll regret it."_

_ "Is that a __**threat**__?"_

_ "No, it's a __**promise**__." _

Ahsoka then hears the unmistakable sound of chucking before being told. "_Remember who you're dealing with, girl. You're not the __**only **__one with a few tricks up their sleeves." _

At that point, Obi-Wan calls out to her saying. "Ahsoka! What are you doing?"

She then snaps back into focus and remembers what was going on around them.

"Over there!" She says point towards a nearby cave. "We can hide out in there until the rain stops."

Not wasting a moments notice, the two Jedi head over towards the cave's opening to spare themselves more downpour from the storm around them.

* * *

After racing for dear life against the sudden and deadly storm that seemed to materialize out of thin air, Anakin reaches his destination of a grand and ancient looking monastery that bore an all too familiar resemblance to the Jedi Temple back on Coruscant.

Heading inside to dry off, the Jedi enters through a room which consisted of a strip of concrete stone glowing a light neon blue that also seemed to be suspended in mid-air. And at it's end lay an elderly male humanoid being dressed in gray colored robes lined with gold and a pointed hat to match who looked as if he was in a state of mediation. Not wanting to disturb the old fellow, he simply takes a seat in a cross-legged position on the floor to wait and decides to patiently wait until he woke up from his trance.

"_Heh. I certainly wish __**I **__had the patience to meditate for however long he's been at it."_

_ "Patience is merely the reflection of one's own will and desire." _This mysterious voice inside his head snaps the young Jedi to attention as he twists his head from left to right searching for its owner.

"I'm over here." It then said in real time not too far away.

His glance then turns back towards the bearded old man who's eyes now lay open to reveal a turquoise green color within them.

"Welcome, my friend."

"What is it that you want from me?"

"To learn the truth about who you really are. One that maybe you have known all along. One you must believe in order to fulfill your destiny."

"Enough with the riddles, old man. Tell me what's going on here. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I believe I made "what I want" perfectly clear, but I haven't yet explained who I am. Fair enough. I am the Father, as my Daughter Ashla told you on your way here before my Son Mephiles caused an unfortunate detour on your path. But my **first **name I remember being given is Equin. As you can see, there is nowhere else to go. It is late. You will be my guest tonight."

"Uh-huh. And I'm supposed to just accept this because...?"

"Do you see any **other **accommodating stone temples in which to stay in rather than spend the night out in the pouring rain?"

"You... make a decent argument."

"I **thought **you might say that."

* * *

The torrent of rainfall continues to mercilessly pour outside.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had already thought ahead to make a bonfire out of what dry and flammable materials they could find in order to keep warm. Soon, they each managed to drift into a somewhat peaceful slumber by the iridescent glow of the crystal formations growing inside the cave.

Just then, the older Jedi Master jolts awake for some reason, only to find Ahsoka still sound asleep. It must have just been a trick of the mind, the exhaustion from the strange events that occurred that had him rattled. But then,

"Obi-Wan,"

He heard a voice he thought he would never hear again in this lifetime. Quickly turning, the ghostly image of its very owner stood before him.

"Have you done as I asked? Have you trained the boy?"

"Master Qui-Gon? How are you here?"

"I am here because **you **are here." Technically, that **was **the case.

"No. I don't understand. What is this place?"

"Unlike any other, a conduit through which the **entire **Force of the universe flows."

"Are we in danger?"

"This planet is both an amplifier and a magnet. Three are here who seek Skywalker. They, like me, believe him to be the Chosen One."

"You were right." His former apprentice says to him. "The Force within him is stronger than any known Jedi."

While he continues to speak with his ethereal former Master, Ahsoka soon awakes from the sound of his voice and assumes what she knew might be happening.

" I have trained him as well as I could, but he's still willful and balance eludes him."

"If he is the Chosen One, he will discover it here."

"And if **not**?"

"Then you must realize, with his power, this is a **very **dangerous place for him to be."

The mere thought of this idea has the living Jedi Master stroke his beard with apprehension.

"Master?"

Both Jedi turn to the source of the voice speaking to him to see the young Togruta Padawan walking towards them.

"Oh, Master, I'd like you to meet Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's apprentice."

This was where both of them realized that even though they knew of each other to be involved in Adam and Riyo's plan to help change the future, that neither one of them had ever had the pleasure of meeting each other face to face until now.

"It's a great honor to meet you, Master." Ahsoka says courteously with a respectful bow.

"Likewise, young one. It seems like only yesterday that I met your Master when he was a boy on Tatooine, and now he's a full-fledged Jedi Knight training his own pupil in the ways of the Force. Time is strange like that."

"I.. I wish you could have been around to see what a great mentor and teacher he's become. From what I've heard though, Master Kenobi **did **have quite a handful when he was still his Padawan."

"He's been a graduated Knight for 3 years now and I **still **sometimes have a handful with him. Forgive for saying this Master Qui-Gon, but I think he may have gotten that from you."

"Maybe it's just the Force's way of making your life more... **interesting**."

"That's certain **one **way of putting it."

"Oh yeah, have I ever told you what happened during Obi-Wan's 18th Birthday party?"

This gives the bearded Jedi Master a flustered look in his eyes and on his face.

"Uh... Master! I'd prefer if..."

"What happened?" Ahsoka asks the spectral Jedi Master.

"We had cake, we celebrated and that was it. The End!"

This **did not **convince either of the two to cease the conversation.

"We played a game of Pin the Tail on the Reek,"

"Go on."

"No. Master, I'm warning you.."

"We blind-folded him around his eyes,"

"Ok."

"**Qui-Gon! **I **MEAN **it!"

"Then we spun him around with the Force, Master Dooku and I, I mean. And mind you, this was **after **he had a couple slices of his favorite flavor of cake."

"**DON'T YOU EVEN DARE-**"

And as Qui-Gon looks straight as his frustrated and embarrassed former Padawan, he turns back to Ahsoka and then says. "And then he promptly vomited out an open window onto a passing speeder."

At that point, Ahsoka let loose a loud and side-splitting chain of laughter that could have very well been heard on the other side of the Galaxy. Obi-Wan at this point in time was blushing a bright red around the edges of his auburn beard which he covered with his hands to prevent further humiliation.

"Tell me the security recorders got that on tape when that happened."

"They **did**, but Obi-Wan insisted we erase them all to prevent word from getting out throughout the Temple."

"Keep in mind **who **had to clean up the mess and compensate the poor owner of that speeder I... ruined."

"That day was to this date the **ONLY **time I've ever seen Master Windu ever laugh in the slightest, but maybe that was because while Dooku and I were cleaning, he got some... er, **residue **stuck in his beard. And about 13 disinfecting showers later..."

"Master... I'm... I'm not sure if you are aware, but Master Dooku... he's-"

"Fallen to the Dark Side. I'm already aware, Obi-Wan. And while it **does **pain me to see a man I saw as a surrogate father go against everything he had taught me... life goes on. Perhaps maybe, like Revan, Ulic Qel-Droma and so many other fallen Jedi, he will be guided back towards the Light before it is too late for him. There may yet be some good inside of him left intact."

"I can only hope so."

"And also... Obi-Wan, I want you to know that I can never be more proud of the great and courageous Jedi Master you've grown into being than I am now. Like I said so long ago, you're a **much **wiser man than I am. Even if I had lived to see Anakin join the Order, I would have stepped aside and insisted you train him anyway. **You **were meant to be his Master; this I am sure of now."

"Thank you, Master. You were the greatest Jedi I could ever have to train me, and for that, I'm forever grateful. Perhaps one day, we'll see each other again."

"I will look forward to it, my friend. May the Force be with you both **always**."

With that, Qui-Gon's ghostly form fades from view, leaving the two living Jedi to each others company.

"So that was your old Master." Ahsoka says still astonished at meeting an actual Force Apparition in the flesh, for lack of a better term. "I wish I'd known him growing up."

"So do I, Padawan. If it weren't for him, I would never have become the Jedi I am today. Like Dooku was to him, he was like a father to me. Though I **really **wish he chose **not **to mention my "incident" on my 18th birthday. Here's a little advice for you Ahsoka: If someone happens to bet that you can't eat approximately seven slices of Alderaanian Sweet Cake in less than a minute, **DON'T **accept it."

The Togruta teen forces herself not to laugh out of respect for what little was left of the Jedi Master's dignity. "I'll keep that in mind, Master."

"Good. I'm going to check to see if the storm has cleared."

While watching him head towards the cave's entrance, Ahsoka hears a clear and familiar voice say inside her head. "_He's __**lucky **__I didn't mention any __**other **__potentially embarrassing incidents that happened in his youth. And he gives __**Anakin**__ such a hard time._"

Focusing her mental energy, (**Just go with it.**) Ahsoka enters inside a plain of existence inside her own mind.

Similar to when Mother Talzin and Maul contacted Adam, Riyo and the others through the Force, she finds both Qui-Gon and herself in a limitless space-like area, but feeling as if standing on solid ground. The only difference was the area's light-blue coloration and bright setting as oppose to red and hazy.

"I'd ask about them, but I can sense you didn't travel through the afterlife just to catch up. Adam sent you here, didn't he?"

"I would have come anyways as the Clone Wars episode dictated, but yes. He's worried a great deal about you, you know. He **truly **does fear that you may perish here if you are not careful."

"It's not something I'm not already aware of, Master, but I can understand his concern. Part of me thinks that it's probably his old crush on me back before he even knew I existed. But I know how much he cares for Riyo now. We're just good friends at this point. I'm still wondering what makes me even so special to begin with."

"Modesty is **always **a great trait, young one. But if I may indulge, perhaps he admired your will, confidence, versatility and optimism. Plus, and **please **don't over-react or anything, you **did **kind of dress in a revealing fashion for a time."

This particular comment has Ahsoka cover her chest in an embarrassed manor whilst a maroon colored blush enters her cheeks. "I was going through a phase at that time! Once I matured a bit, I realized how... **exposed **I was. The boots, the tights, the tube top. If I had **kept **that wardrobe up until today, I'm pretty sure it would fall right o- and am I **SERIOUSLY **talking about this right now!?"

Apparently, despite not having any blood left in any body to have, Qui-Gon also finds a shade of red forming on his face as well.

"I'm... sorry I brought it up. Where was I again? OH, right! Maybe it's for the best if you come to him yourself and talk about it, for closure's sake."

"I think you're right. If we're going to continue to work along side each other, there can't be any secrets between us."

"A wise choice. And while you're here, be wary of the Son. There's more to him than you realize. Compared to **him**, Sidious is just a child playing games."

"I'll remember that, Master. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you."

The Togruta soon exists the inside of her mind and back into reality to reflect on Master Qui-Gon's words of warning. If Mephiles was potentially **worse **than the man they were trying to stop, what could this mean for **her**? And for that matter, the whole **Galaxy**?

* * *

The harsh and seemingly endless rain-storm outside continued on through the bleak and cloudy night outside.

Inside, meanwhile, Anakin lay in the bed of a spare room given to him by his gracious, albeit cryptic and mysterious host. The Human Jedi, unsurprisingly, doesn't have the most comfortable of rests as displayed by the distressed grimace on his face while occasionally tossing and turning from side to side in his sleep. Given the events of the past few hours and the amount of tension and uncertainty of not knowing just what they were dealing with yet, who could really blame him?

Then, just over the side of his head creeps a soft and gentle hand gently caressing his dirty-blonde hair.

"Wake up, my son. I must tell you a secret."

Anakin jerks awake with apprehension, darting his eyes from side to side while searching for the intruder.

"Who's there? Who's there, I said?"

"It is **me, **Ani. Your mother."

The nervous Jedi quickly turns around, only to flip backwards out of his bed in a defensive position towards what he saw: the form of his long dead mother.

This **wasn't **happening. This** COULDN'T **be happening. Then why beyond all forms of logic and reasoning was it happening?

"What kind of black arts is this? You're... dead."

"Nothing ever really dies, my son." The form of Shmi says to him. "I have a secret to tell you."

Anakin, still wary of the being before him that claimed to be his mother, simply answers "Then tell me."

"Everything you have done, everything you have learned, has lead you here."

"Whatever you are, my mother is... is dead."

"And you blame yourself. Your Jedi training has served you well, Ani, but you are **more **than a Jedi. Tell me, where is your pain, so I might take it away?"

Finally giving in, Anakin professes the guilt that had been brought on the moment he set eyes on her, the memories that flooded his mind of that day he returned to his desert homeworld with his now beloved wife. "I was... too late to save you. I failed as a Jedi, and I failed **you**."

"How so?"

"I tasted only vengeance when I slaughtered so many to avenge your death."

"It is time you realized that your guilt does not define you, my son. **You **define **your guilt**."

"I... I think my Padawan knows of what I did that day."

This elicits a look of great shock on the face of "Shmi."

"You **think **or you **know**?"

"She only said "I know what happened the day you lost your mother." Yet... she still seemed to care for me. She asked me to never use the Dark Side to keep my friend and family safe from harm, right before calling me her **Brother**."

"Friends and **family**?"

"Yes... I have a wife. You've met her. Padmé"

"She's not your destiny."

"What is **that **supposed to mean?"

"Precisely what I said. She will only hold you back from what you are meant to be."

"But I **love **her!"

"**NO!**" Shmi's once soft and caring voice now became distorted and thunderous with rage. "**She is the POISONER!**"

Realizing that his **true **mother would never in a thousand years speak this way, to him or anyone else, Anakin began back away from the being he was now sure was **anything **but Shmi.

"What are you?"

A flash of lightning from outside briefly alters the being's form to that of a giant gray bat-like creature with two 40ft wings, rows of razor-sharp teeth and two demon red eyes which could strike utter fear and horror into the soul of **any **Jedi or Sith.

"**YOUR FATE!**"

The mysterious being then slips into the shadows cast down by the nearby window and soon disappears before the Knight can respond.

"_What __**was **__that thing?_" Anakin said to himself in the comfort and safety of his mind.

Having just about enough of the bizarre and down-right crazy events that occurred today, he quickly makes for the exit out of his room to have a word with Equin as to just what in the Galaxy was happening on this Force forsaken world.

* * *

Ahsoka lay soundly asleep on the floor of the crystal-lite cave that Master Kenobi and she still remained in, or as soundly as one **could **sleep throughout the events that were taking place.

Things were progressing **moderately **the same as they were displayed by the events she had heard were viewed in the episode. The only significant changes she could pin-point were Ashla and Mephiles revealing their original names and she getting the chance to speak with Master Qui-Gon alongside Obi-Wan. But beyond that, everything had occurred just the same.

But then there came the thought of what should happen in the **next **episode that even her friends on Earth knew not about. Without proper instruction or information of even the next few hours, she was truly on her own to ensure that she would survive long enough to make it back alive.

Then again, she **did **manage to survive long enough in the War **before **needing help from the franchise that could practically change the future. She was, after all, a Jedi... Padawan. Was she truly letting it become a crutch for her when it came to trying to get by through any threat that came up? It **did **help to improve a great deal in her Galaxy already, but she couldn't depend on it for **everything**. There would soon come a time after the War, if she was lucky enough to see that, where it would no longer be relevant. It would simply go back to being just stories and make-believe for people to watch and read about, stories that might include what she and her friends are doing now.

As these thoughts drift inside the semi-conscious mind of the Togruta teen, an older, yet familiar voice echoes inside of it "Are you happy, child?"

Her eyes shoot open within an instant. She was all too familiar with what was happening before her.

Taking a quick glace around the area inside the cave, from the camp-fire to the glowing blue crystals off to the right, she could not spot anything out of the ordinary. Until she glanced back at the cracking fire to find the source of the voice inside her head that spoke before. It was a Togruta woman, though much older than she with fully developed lekku and montral which suggested around early to late 20's, maybe 30's. What really caught her attention was her attire and her eye color. They matched hers without question, right down the lightsabers hanging from her waist. This was right on the dot of what Adam had told her: she was standing face-to-face with her own future self.

"Are you happy with the future you've helped to create?"

Getting up from her seated position, she answers. "What concern is it of yours?"

"I am-"

"Yeah, yeah. My future, my potential, what I could be. Adam told me about the same speech from the episode."

This catches her older self a bit off-guard. "Well... thanks for completely ruining my introduction. Do you know how much preparation and rehearsal I had to go through to get that "ominous and mysterious feeling" down and pat? I had to watch A Christmas Carol, It's a Wonderful Life AND even some of the old Star Wars movies to get into character, only to have you kriff it up in 5 seconds!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What's with the vulgar language? Did I suddenly taking up drinking in the future?"

"Oh, c'mon. We **both **know that you've used that word plenty of times in your.. my... **OUR **youth when Anakin pulled the occasional prank on us. I'm **you**, remember?"

"Ok, point taken. You... I mean I.. look pretty good for my age. When did.. uh.. my two long best friends begin to grow?"

"You- you're **really **doing this? I send a Force vision 8 years into the past to provide you a word of caution and you're asking me when I hit Togruta puberty? **That **is the first thing on your mind out of the **billions **of things you could have thought to ask me?"

"Hey, it's a real medical concern."

"It's weird."

"It's hygienic."

"Ok, look! We're getting WAY of track here. Can I just say what I meant to say before you bombard me with any more questions?"

"Ok, ok. You're right, I'm sorry. This is obviously important. What is it?"

Taking a deep breath to re-center her thoughts, the older Ahsoka goes back to her previous and more serious speaking voice.

"You need to be wary of the changes that you are making around you. Those who attempt to change the future are often unaware of the dangerous and deadly consequences they have for not just themselves, but for everyone around them."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is even IF you succeed in defeating Sidious and stopping the rise of the Empire, that is only **one **potential conflict averted. Where one disaster is prevented, another may rise in result, possibly even **deadlier **than the last. While your devotion towards ensuring lives are saved is just and noble, make sure that you foresee **all **outcomes and possibilities of what you are doing in order to determine which changes you should make and which you **shouldn't**. Know your battles and know when and when not to fight. **That **will make all the difference."

Everything that her older self had just said, every sentence and every message they carried, all resonated with truth and clarity. While changing the future of Sidious and his Galactic Empire was an obvious must, she couldn't assume that all of her dangers would end once **it **did. Even now, every move she and her friends made would be crucial and important. If they were to make sure that they would live to see a new and better future for themselves and the rest of the Galaxy, they would need to think of and anticipate everything.

"I.. I understand. I'll keep this in mind. Thank you."

"No problem. Oh and by the way... it's 18."

"What?"

"They start to grow longer when you're 18 years old, but I'm not saying **when **I started to notice. You'll have to find out for yourself."

The younger Ahsoka soon grasps what her older self meant by this.

"Oh! Right... Thanks."

"No problem. Now, I gotta get going. The forecast called for rain later today, and knowing Lux, he probably left the windows open for the third time in a row."

"Wait. Lux as in Lux "Bonteri?" What does he have t-"

"Ya know what? Just forget I even said anything just now. I've screwed with the timeline enough as it is. Watch Back to the Future, and you'll understand what I mean."

"O...kay."

"However, there is **one **thing I feel I wanna change."

"And that would be?"

"In a year or so, you're going to be dared to watch an Earth video called 2 Girls 1 Cup. **Don't **watch it."

"Why shouldn't I-"

"**JUST DON'T WATCH IT!**"

The older Ahsoka then steps inside the very pit of the burning camp-fire and is instantly disintegrated without a trace.

* * *

"Ahsoka?"

The sound of Obi-Wan's voice wakes her from the vivid vision within a dream she had just witnessed.

Looking up to see her master's former mentor, she decides it best to speak at least **some **of what she saw.

"I had a vision. It warned me about keeping track of the future. And I think Anakin may be in trouble."

"Well, it's a good thing the storm finally passed. Let's try and scout ahead to see if we can find him. The sooner we do that, the sooner we'll be able to leave this place."

"Sound's good to me, Master."

Getting up from her slumped position, the two Jedi begin to exit the cave out into the still cloudy, yet no longer raining outside area.

While keeping up, Ahsoka finds herself peering down at her right lekku while holding it gently in her hand. "_18, huh? Well, if __**I **__say so._"

* * *

"_Things certainly __**are **__progressing differently than I had expected them to._"

These were among the many thoughts that occupied Equin's mind as he sat at the base of the temple's main room.

"_Had I known that the Chosen One would bring his Padawan along with him to the source of the distress signal, I might have almost considered a new approach to reaching him. Well, what's done is done. At least I can already ensure her polite silence of the matter what with that whole "Sidious" detail. With any luck, she and those children on Earth might have it in them to save the future of the Republic and the Jedi. But where they proceed __**afterwards **__is the real question._"

Suddenly, the ancient Force-Wielder picks up a familiar and tense signature slowly approaching his front.

"_He certainly doesn't feel well. Oh, Mephiles, Mephiles. When will you learn to simply stay out of other people's minds?_"

The distinct snapping-hiss of a lightsaber igniting less than an inch away from his face soon pierces his senses.

"Cannot sleep?" He simply asks without even so much as opening his eyes to gaze upon his attacker. "To strike an unarmed man is **hardly **the Jedi way."

"You're a Sith Lord!"

"You have a very simple view of the universe. I am neither Sith nor Jedi." Equin's teal blue eyes soon re-open to look upon the distraught and cautious Jedi before him. "I am much more. And so are you."

"I see through your spells and visions, old man. Tell me what is going on here."

This angry demand elicits a somewhat tired sigh from the millennia old Force-Adept.

Then, with a simple twist of his hand, the bearded old man takes ahold of Anakin's blue-shaded weapon as effortlessly and causally as possible to make the young Jedi almost tremble in disbelief. While still clutching the blue blade, he stands up-right before him to give his response.

"So impatient and reckless. Is this how you get to know **ALL **new beings you meet? If so, it doesn't give a very decent impression on your behalf. But if you **must **know, I suppose I can indulge you a little bit. Some call us Force-wielders. Others, like the Nightsisters, call us Spirits. But I think the term that **best **suits us as a whole would be... The Ones."

Then, with a flick of his wrist, Equin sends Anakin's shimmering blade right back into it's hilt, still continuing to shock and awe him in response.

"The Jedi have never spoken of this." The young Knight says to him.

"Hmm, few still know of our existence."

"In that room. My mother came to me, but it was **not **her. It was something else."

"Ah, my son, I suspect. He always **did **have somewhat of a mischievous and prying nature about him, even before... well, I'm getting off-track. We can take many forms. The shapes we embody are merely a reflection of the life-force around us. You carry a great sadness in your heart, and Mephiles **absorbed **that initial emotion about inside of it and took the form of the being that had seemed to cause it the most for you. I must apologize for whatever pain he may have caused. I** too** know what it is like to lose someone close to one's heart and soul. I cannot help but think it might have been my fault to begin with. You see, my children and I can manipulate the Force like no other, therefore it was necessary to withdraw from the temporal world and live here as anchorites."

"As a **sanctuary**?"

"And a **prison**. You cannot imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe."

"I don't understand."

"It is only **here **that I can control them. A family in balance. The light and the dark. Day with night. Destruction replaced by creation."

"The why reveal yourselves to us?"

"There are some who would like to exploit our power. The Sith are but **one**. Too much dark or light would be the undoing of life as you understand it. When news reached me that the Chosen One had been found, I needed to see for myself."

Right there was something that didn't click inside Anakin's mind. The Chosen One? That old urban legend told around the Temple like a kid's Holo-Show? He seriously believed that it existed.

"The Chosen One's a myth."

"Is it? I should **very much **like to know. Why don't we find out together? Pass one test and I shall know the truth. Then, you and your friends may leave."

"And how do I know this isn't a trick?"

"My dear boy, have I given you a single reason **not **to trust me?"

"Aside from being cryptic, confusing and irritating as all of Space... no. But should **ANY **harm come to my Padawan or my Master..."

"I can assure you, that will **not** happen."

"For **your **sake, it had better not."

* * *

Mortis, without a doubt, had to have been the strangest world Ahsoka had **ever **visited. Of course, the image of a once harsh and desolate landscape reshaping into one of unbridled beauty and peacefulness could give one that effect.

The once barren trees soon quickly sprouted green and colorful leaves. The dark skies (**PS: DON'T see that movie.**) had cleared to a bright and radiant blue speckled with fluffy white clouds and even the air around the two seemed to freshen and cleanse itself almost instantaneously.

"The longer we stay here, the stranger this place gets." Ahsoka comments to Obi-Wan as they continue to walk.

"It appears the planet is renewing herself."

"What about Master Skywalker?"

"Anakin **will not **be easy to deceive."

Unbeknownst to the two Jedi, a pair of flying bird like creatures swerve and twirl through the air above and behind them, slowly closing in the distance between them. By the time one of their shadows beams down upon them, soon alerting them in the process, they have no time to react as one of the creature's talons outstretch to grasp them.

* * *

The early morning light of Mortis shined brightly above the Monastery's towering stone structure.

Right at the base of its rise was a large colosseum bearing a symbol not unlike that of Yin and Yang upon its center. And in the very center of it stood Anakin and Equin, the former still question just what this **test **the latter was about to unveil was.

The elderly master of The Ones stood across from the young Jedi, ready to put his suspicions about him to the ultimate decision.

"It is time to face your guilt and know the truth."

Just then, the screeching of a type of animal draws the gaze of the two toward the skies above as two airborne creatures lower down toward opposite ends of the arena. One resembling the creature Anakin witness the other night clutching Ahsoka in it's claws stood to his left in a black triangular group of tiles while another creature, more bird and griffin-like and bearing colors similar to what Ashla bared was placed on the white colored group of tiles with Obi-Wan being held tightly in its talons.

Ahsoka, being held in plain view of the large shimmering avian she assumed was Ashla, could not believe that she would allow herself to be used so willingly to potentially hurt Obi-Wan and herself.

"_Ashla, how __**could **__you?! Even after what we discussed with keeping my secret, you're just going to go __through with what your Father is demanding of you right now? I thought you had more sense than this!_"

"_Yes, Sister. I thought you __**did **__have more sense than to just blindly obey Father's wishes._"

"_She was speaking to __**ME**__, Mephiles, not to you. And worry not, Young Tano. I know my Father too well to believe that he'd put an innocent life in danger just to whet pure curiosity. Whatever he has in mind, I can assure you that it will not endanger __**anyone**__._"

_"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Ashy, and eventually it'll make it true._"

_"Oh, stuff it, Meph-Head!_"

"_Why don't you come over here and __**make me**__, bird brain!_"

"_I'm about 5 seconds away from it, bat butt!_"

"_**WILL YOU TWO CEASE YOUR INCESSENT BICKERING ALREADY?!**_" A new voice soon bellowed inside all of their minds.

Ahsoka could only assume this one belonged to their Father.

"_It's enough to drive __**ANY **__being absolutely insane!_"

"_I'm think starting to get a feel of what parenthood is like. It's like this, except __**WITHOUT **__the part with the ultimate powers of the cosmos that can tear the universe asunder._"

"_Essentially, yeah. Shouldn't you be shouting something to your Master right now?_"

"_OH, right. Thanks for reminding me._"

After that long mental conversation, Ahsoka soon speaks outside her mind to her mentor and surrogate brother, once again, mimicking the lines from the episode.

"Whatever he wants, don't do it, Master!"

Anakin then turns to face Equin with an enraged and furious expression. "I will **not **play your games any longer, you lying fiend! You said no harm would come to them!"

"And I **meant **it. However, while I'm forbidden to enforce physical danger upon your friends, I will only allow you to rescue **one **from my children's grasp, the other... must remain here. The question is,"

As Anakin turns around to keep track of Equin circling around hi, he finds that the mysterious Force-Adept somehow teleported a fair distance above to an over-looking stone ledge.

"Which one will you choose to save? Your Master? Or your Apprentice? You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing."

"NO!"

"Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouts to him. "Save Ahsoka!"

Anakin looks over towards his helpless Padawan struggling in pain from Mephiles' beast-like hold. As much as he cared for her, he could not in clear conscious force his Master and surrogate brother to take her place in exchange.

"Let. Them. GO!"

"Only **you **can make my children release them."

Suddenly, what Qui-Gon had spoken to the two of them previously clicked together inside Obi-Wan's mind. "Anakin! The planet **is **the Force. Use it."

Quickly grasping the idea his former Master was onto, Anakin, closes his eyes and inhales deeply, the Force within him rising to new levels like never before. Soon, upon opening them, he bellows out in a deep and distorted voice. "**YOU WILL LET THEM GO!**"

He extends his two hands towards the creatures as a large and intense Force-Repulse is set loose with a hurtling gust of wind accompanied by it. While managing to lift up the two ferocious beasts with his hands, the skies and cosmos above him seem to twist and swirl at his whim while the floor below him shone with the billions upon billions of stars in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka could only look on in pure awe at the raw power and energy their friend produced. The very core of the **entire **Force was now at his disposal, and it was nothing short of absolutely terrifying.

Soon, the gnawing force of his unbelievably heightened power forces the two Ones to release their captives. With both his friends safe from harms way, Anakin holds nothing back in exhibiting the very peak of his new-found strength. He clenches both his hands into a pair of fists and sends the two embodiments of the Force sailing towards their opposite ends of the arena with unmatched might.

But suddenly, Mephiles and Ashla soon rise to strike at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan respectfully, both the Jedi raising their sabers in defense. It would prove unneeded as Anakin raises his hands towards the Son and Daughter while shouting "**DOWN!**"

This halts whatever strike they intended and brings the gigantic beasts to the shining ground below them.

"**ON. YOUR. KNEES!**"

Focusing every least bit of his incredible power within him, Anakin manages to disperse the transformation the Ones had brought on and force them back into their original forms, both sprawling on their knees before him. The sky above them soon changes back to the normal sunny one as before, right before Equin appears right behind the man whom he was certain **was **the Chosen One.

"And now you see who you truly are. Only the Chosen One could tame both my children."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan begin to head towards their friend as Anakin looks up towards the old man beside him, all while still panting from the enormous use of power that he doubt he'd ever have to exert twice in one lifetime.

"I've taken your test. Now fulfill your promise and let us go."

"Ah, but first, you must understand the truth. Now, all of you, leave us."

Ahsoka looks up to her Master and whispers "**Do not **trust him."

"Ya **think**?"

"I said leave us!"

The four soon comply and leave him and the young Jedi Knight alone to speak.

"Do you feel your destiny? You must see it **now**. I am dying; the effect of years of my children being at odds with one another. And you must replace me."

"**Replace **you? You're joking, right?"

"Young man, they're are billions of things that I do, but **joking **certainly isn't one of them."

"Well, I don't know what else to say. I **can't **stay here."

"But this is yours. It has been foretold. The Chosen One will remain to keep my children in balance."

"And I suddenly have **no say **in the matter? I'm supposed to be a **slave **to this planet and be forced to never leave here again?"

"But if I am to die with no one to take my place, my children will..."

"I heard what you said! But the answer is still no. This is **not **my destiny. I decide that for **myself**."

Realizing there was no getting through to him, Equin lets out a worried sigh.

"I cannot force you to do this. The choice must be yours. But leave and your selfishness shall haunt you and the galaxy."

Anakin, having nothing more to say to the man before him, simply turns to leave and rejoin his two friends. As they exist the colosseum, they fail to notice Mephiles eying Anakin and then gazing over towards Ahsoka, right before a wicked and devious smile befalls his face.

The gears inside his dark and selfish mind were turning to create something terrible. The only real question was: What?

**End of Ch 21. I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to get a chapter posted until now. Life just has a way of getting in the way of things we want to do. I'm also sort of sad that in addition to Disney shutting down LucasArts, (F**k whoever made that decision.) production of Star Wars The Clone Wars has now stopped. Part of me thinks that had something to do with the UNBELIEVABLE choice on how to end Season 5. Now I'm gonna be honest, when I first saw it, I was... eh, a little angry. I may have also went straight on Twitter two hours later and created an account for the sole purpose of letting Dave Filoni know my input on the matter, not that I think he even READS fan responses as he's like MOST Hollywood execs and just doesn't give a s**t about what fans think other than how much money they're giving to his bank accou- I'm going off track here. When I took the time to calm down and do a little research, I found that Lucas' original intent for Ahsoka was to ultimately kill her off from the show, and that Dave, along with the full might of Ahsoka's fan base, convinced him to go with having her leave the Jedi Order instead. And while THAT ALONE wouldn't piss me off, here's a couple of things that DO**

**1. They show us how STUPID Sidious has made the Republic**

**2. They made the ENTIRE Jedi Council, even FRIGGEN YODA, look like Class A unreliable sell-outs who should have known Ahsoka better than to just give her up to the Senate, but MAYBE they just wanted to make sure the Republic didn't come knocking at their doorstep with blasters in arms suspecting treason.**

**And last and probably most of all, 3.**

**They made _BARRISS _the real killer! I'm sorry, but... WHAT?! _BARRISS?!_ Do all other forms of Expanded Universe mean NOTHING to you, Filoni? Barriss DIED during Order 66! Not to mention, of all the Jedi in the Temple to frame for murder, WHY her best freaking friend? They never explain that at all! It just comes right the Hell out of nowhere! I can respect you campaigning to keep Ahsoka alive towards the end, but BARRISS! WHY!? I really liked her! **

**Well, all I can say about the Season 5 finale arc in regards to MY books is this: IT _DOESN'T _HAPPEN! Ahsoka is too pre-occupied with Riyo, the gang and me on Earth. Asajj is WITH us on Earth. And Barriss is currently with Master Secura ALSO on Earth at a different location in Into the Distance, so she NEVER comes up with the damn plan in the first place! IT. _DOES_ _NOT_. HAPPEN! End of story. Goodbye. _THE END!_**

***Breathes and pants heavily. Pulls out Motrin and takes a pill***

**I CANNOT be the only person who feels this strongly about this. And Thank God, I _wasn't_. It's up to you now, J.J. _Save _this franchise.**

**Now that my violent psychotic episode is done with, here's a brief sneak peek at the next ch. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka attempt to leave Mortis against Equin's wishes, but his Son Mephiles has other plans. Meanwhile, Adam (I) attempt to use the Force to heal his (My) Grandmother, but what will be the outcome? **

**I also wanted to give The Ones actual names as to having them just be called Father, Son, and Daughter the whole time.**

**Equin is based off of the word Equinox and a play on the word "equal"**

**Mephiles is from _Sonic the Hedgehog 06'_ It's a pretty dark and good Sith-esque name.**

**And finally, Ashla. I've heard this name A LOT around FF for her. I think it's something related to Light. I thought I might as well use it too. **

**Hope this keeps you guys busy for a while. Check back whenever for the next ch. It's good to be back**

_**JAC ^_^**_


	23. Chapter 22: Mysteries of Mortis Part 2

**And here it is. Almost six months later, the next chapter is ready. If you guys have been reading 117Jorn's side story to mine, and if you HAVEN'T, you NEED TO if you don't want to be lost later on in THIS story, I said that I was thinking about posting this as a 3 year anniversary chapter. But personally, I just want to get this done as soon as possible. Plus, it's CLOSE to the month OotB first started, so just consider it an anniversary ch if you want. This is the first chapter written and edited on Google Docs. REALLY came in handy not only in terms of WHERE and WHEN I can write, but how much help I received when real life got in the way. So, without further adieu...**

**DISCLAIMER: Three years later, and I STILL don't own Star Wars. Life's a bitch, huh?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Mysteries of Mortis

Part Two: Altar of Mortis; Cause and Effect

* * *

**February 4th, 2011, 8:26 PM**

Nighttime had begun to set into the day outside. Asajj lay sitting in her younger friends light-blue painted bedroom upon the bed bearing matching colored blankets and sheets.

"_It's probably not my place to judge, but I can't help but wonder just __**what **__is up with all the blue around this room. The colors __**do **__look nice, but it just seems like he went a little too far with just one color. There's favoring one, and then there's just flat-out __**worshiping **__the damn thing. Hell, even his __**girlfriend **__has her skin colored the same way! I'm starting to worry if he has sort of an unhealthy obsession centered around it._"

"He **doesn't**."

Asajj is brought out of her thoughts and back into reality as she turns to meet the source of her friend Riyo's response in real-time.

"From what I gathered, his parents had it painted the color because they couldn't think of any other that would be a more fitting choice. He actually juggles between red **and **blue as his favorite colors, seeing them as equal opposites."

"Oh. Wait, why did they have the room painted in the first place?"

"I... I don't know if I should mention..."

"Riyo, it's **me**. I kept Dooku's secret of being the "Mysterious Tyranus" when I had absolutely **no **reason to. Actually, I'm not sure if that's relevant to this conversation, but either way, I'm not going to just tell anyone."

Taking a deep sigh, she then replies "Ok. Apparently.. he had a habit of drawing on his walls with crayons when he was younger."

"That's it? Even kids in **our **galaxy do that kind of thing. What's so embarrassing about it for **him**?"

"He mostly drew pictures of Pokémon."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, like I said, **never **leaves this room... **EVER**. He's extremely sensitive about this kind of stuff being out in the open for everyone to know."

"He didn't have an all too kind childhood, I take it?"

"Well, it wasn't **completely **bad from what he's told me. His early years growing up and in elementary school were ok for the most part, but once Middle School started for him, that was when things started to get considerably rough."

"Teen years?"

"Teen years. They were almost a **nightmare **for him. Hell, I'm still technically in my teens **now **and I didn't go through half the stuff he's been through, and considering where we're from, that's saying **a lot**. It mostly was contributed from the social awkwardness and stress of dealing with Asperger's and in turn being picked on by assholes like Nick and Ryan just for being different. There was even a summer where he started not eating as much and actually worried something was **preventing him **from eating, so much so that he actually thought he might **die**.

"Sounds to me like a panic attack. Glad to see he's worked it out from the looks of him now."

"Yeah, nowadays, he looks back at it and laughs at how much he blew it out of proportion. And for a while after that, things looked up. But of course, the bullying didn't quite go away after two years had passed. It actually crossed the line into **assault **one day in the 8th grade."

"What happened?"

"He was in a Computer class looking something up about the pre-release details of a new Pokémon game, and then this jerk named Chris sneaks up behind him and promptly shoves spit into his ear with his finger for no reason."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. It actually made him cry. The asshole got in-school suspension for it, but from that day on, he decided to keep most of his hobbies and interests to himself for fear of being picked on for it."

"Is it wrong that I feel like tracking this sleemo down and doing the same to him, but instead of my finger, using one of my **lightsabers**?"

"No no, the thought actually came to me once I heard it too. But we should probably resort to something less **lethal**. He may be an idiot, but then again, so is Representative Binks and we haven't killed **him **yet. Though in Jar Jar's case, he's actually a decent living being."

(**Yes, that is right. I'm literally saying that one of my old school bullies is actually worth **_**LESS **_**than Jar Jar Binks and I am **_**NOT **_**taking it back. Sure the guy may have been a gigantic klutz and possibly a racist stereotype... don't ask me to explain THAT, but give Jar Jar some credit, as least he's not... what THIS asswipe is. There's a REASON I depict real life people like Nick as bad and horrible people: THEY'RE BAD AND HORRIBLE PEOPLE! But I digress. I'm sure by now they've grown up and by now, I can find it in my heart to forgive them... No, no I can't. They're dicks then and they're dicks now. They're the devil's infected genital warts and I hope they burn in Hell. Back to the story.**)

"Yeah, he's an all around good guy, but for the life of me, I **cannot **ever get a handle on what he's saying half the time. I understand YODA better than I do him, **YODA**, the Jedi Master who helped coin the distorted and backwards version of Basic. Yet you, Adam and everyone else understand him perfectly fine."

"That reminds me, have you seen Adam around by any chance?"

Not good. "Not... recently. Why?"

"Because while driving back with Teresa from grocery shopping, I could have sworn I heard the distinct sound of a starship engine flying past us."

"Could have been just an airplane. They sound eerily similar to most ship engines in out galaxy."

"True, but last time I checked, airplanes don't normally drop one of **these.**" Riyo then pulls out a familiar looking lightsaber hilt, making it perfectly obvious that Asajj wasn't tricking her in the slightest.

"Ok, yes, he took my escape pod and left before you got home. My guess is that he's headed to the hospital where his Grandmother is so that he can put all his worries about her current health issues to rest by curing her with the Force."

Silence soon followed for about 8 to 10 seconds before Riyo gave her a reply which Asajj was sure would fall along the lines of "That's completely reckless!" or "He's going to expose us all if he's not careful." or even-

"Ok."

Not **exactly **what she expected.

"**Ok**? You mean you're completely fine with this?"

"Well, given the circumstances, yeah. From what I've picked up, Cancer is just as fatal and incurable here as it is anywhere in our galaxy. I should know because... I lost my grandfather to it when I was just six. I only wish that I had discovered my Force sensitivity sooner so that there may have been a chance to save him before it was too late."

"Riyo... I... I'm sorry."

"Well, nothing I can do about it now. What happens in the past can **never **be undone, but we **can **influence our future based on what we learn from it. I had actually considered possibly trying to heal her myself, but I felt like it wasn't a decision for me to make. She's **his **relative, not mine, even though she and all the others **feel **like family after staying with them for so long. That, and my skill-set with the Force isn't too familiar with medical or biological applications as yours is. It's more technological and mechanic based. I could very well make the situation **worse **if I tried with little to no experience. Which means..."

"What? **What **does it mean?"

"He must have been studying and training himself for quite a while to feel confident enough to try it now, probably for as long as he knew about his powers. How is it that I'm just **now **picking this up?"

"I don't know, Riyo. I wasn't around here 4 months ago. But what I **can **pick up is that he has a tendency of keeping things to himself, probably for the same reason he keeps his personal interests and hobbies a secret. Because they **hurt**. Because as much as he would like to just come clean and openly admit his thoughts and feelings, sometimes it just hurts **less **to keep it inside."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I did the same thing for quite some time before I came here. All the pain I went through from losing my Master, feeling betrayed, isolated and most of all, alone, I shut it all up inside my head to avoid it and pretended like it never existed. It was only after my near brush with death on Boz Pity that I realized how stupid that was, how pointless and cowardly it would have seemed to just run away from my past and how sad it would have been had I died still fearing it. So I let it go, all my hatred, fear and insecurity that I had held up in my mind for so many years. And in all honesty, I felt better than I had ever been in my entire life. And yes, I did periodically experience guilt and remorse for the actions I caused in my past, but because of great and loyal friends like you, Adam and... Savage,"

When that name left her mouth, the Pantoran teen could have sworn she saw what looked like red tinting the sides of Asajj's cheeks.

"Because of you, I was able to truly leave that part of my life behind once and for all, and start a new and better one. Maybe... we should try and let Adam know that whatever troubles **he **had in his past before he met us, those days are long over. It's our responsibility to him to make sure he knows that more than anyone."

"You're right, it's just... for the life of me, I **really **can't see why anyone would treat him the way some have. He's sweet, funny, always has a plan for just about anything, and doesn't even bother going at things for attention or praise."

"Maybe we've just gotten to know him far better than **they **ever did. It's truly a lose for them, because once all this Sidious crap has blown over, he's going to make one Hell of a Jedi Master."

"And so will you."

"Thanks. Oh, yeah, almost forgot. A new episode of Clone Wars should be on any minute. Maybe it'd give us more information on what's happening with Ahsoka on Mortis."

"Yeah. Force knows we need it right now."

Quickly locating the remote, Asajj turns the TV on and switches to the right channel just in time to see a familiar logo which she was sure was going to appear in her sleep for years after viewing so many times. Then the usual moral pops up in blue text, this time saying "_He who surrenders hope, surrenders life._"

"Mystery on Mortis! Sent to discover the origin of a mysterious distress call, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano are stranded on a distant planet. There, they discover three beings more powerful with the Force than any Jedi have seen before. The Father keeps a fragile balance between his Daughter, who allies with the light side, and the Son, who drifts ever closer to the dark. With his strength failing, the Father asks Anakin to stay and take his place, preserving the balance between light and dark. But after passing a perilous test, Skywalker refuses. Now we find our heroes about to depart for their journey home, or so they think..."

* * *

Finally, Ahsoka, her Master and Obi-Wan were headed off the strange and bizarre side-show of a world that the Galaxy and the Force had decided to call Mortis. The three Jedi felt a bit relieved that they were finally leaving on their _Eta-_class Shuttle. True, it was essentially the heart of the Force itself, but it also pretty much described the Force's current state and well-being: sporadic, unbalanced, unpredictable and all around chaotic.

While there were some interesting and likeable beings in Ashla and her father Equin, Mephiles truly **was **the living embodiment of the Dark Side. Everything about him set her teeth on edge and even made her turn around once or twice just to make sure he wasn't creeping up behind her. While Equin had sent Obi-Wan and her away to speak privately with Anakin about why they were there to begin with, she knew the reason before they had even stepped foot on the planet. To prevent his children from escaping and turning the Galaxy into an even **bigger **living Hell than it was now, Anakin would have to take their dying Father's place and stay on Mortis.

And while it was ultimately Anakin's choice whether or not he complied, Ahsoka wondered if choosing to leave was really the wisest decision. She couldn't imagine Ashla causing any harm to innocent beings, but she **could **see her brother doing just that as well as seeing her fight against him to prevent that from happening. And Force forbid what would happen if the Sith had become aware of their existence, though in her own opinion, she imagined Sidious only being able to stand against Mephiles for a grand total of 20 seconds, and even **that **would be generous. Fighting against a **follower **of the Dark Side of the Force was one thing, but fighting the Dark Side **itself**... they'd LEGIT have better luck against the Sith they were going up against now.

Ahsoka walks beside the bunk where Anakin was sleeping. She saw him twisting about, obviously having one hell of a nightmare. But then she remembered the disturbing visions of the future she had concerning Padmé which took the forms of terrifying nightmares. And since they technically were still **on **Mortis, she figured only one being dark and powerful enough could cause that to happen. And then, his blue-colored eyes flash open with a look of fright evident inside them.

"Were you having a nightmare?" His Padawan asks him.

"Something like that." He answers.

"It was about Mephiles, wasn't it?"

He quickly turns to face her, surprised she knew on the spot before he could explain. "He **does **leave kind of an eerie impression. And his power with the Dark Side is nothing short of extremely dangerous."

"If you know that, then **why **did you refuse to stay and make sure he doesn't escape this planet after his father dies?"

"How did you-? I thought Equin sent Obi-Wan and you away when he told me that."

"And you **really **think I was about pass up the chance to learn about why we were brought here in the first place and just listen to him? These lekku of mine are pretty good at picking up sound from a distance, Skyguy. It wasn't that hard to hear what he said."

That was the **cover **Ahsoka went with to hide the **true **reason, but Anakin seemed to buy it.

"Alright. Fair enough. Then you must have heard what I had to say in response. I didn't ask for this, and it isn't fair that I should be forced to abandon all the people in the galaxy who are still suffering from the War that need all the help they can get."

"Uh-huh. And is **Padmé **one of those individuals too?" She asks while making sure her voice was kept low enough so that Obi-Wan, who was just in the other room piloting the ship couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry?" Anakin then says.

"Come off it, Master. We **both **know the real reason you don't want to stay is because you'll probably never get see her again. But what we're dealing with is **bigger **than you and her. You saw what those two could do, how they could have ended both Obi-Wan and I if you hadn't stepped in to stop them. Do you **really **want beings like those loose in the galaxy?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you say **no**?"

"Because…. because…. I don't know!"

"What do you mean "you don't know?"

"I just **don't**, ok? I never **asked **to be this "Legendary Chosen One" in the first place. How do you think **I **feel about learning that the fate of the Galaxy could very well rest on what I do or do **no**t do? Don't I **deserve **to lead a happy and peaceful life with the people that I hold dear? To be able to hold my wife in my arms knowing that no matter what happens, she'll always be there? And now because of this "Grand Prophecy" that was decreed long before I was born, I'm supposed to just drop all of that in order to fulfill it? Does that sound in **any **way fair to **you**, Ahsoka?"

"In the grand scheme of things, no. But remember what Equin said? About how your selfishness would haunt **you **as well as the Galaxy?"

"What do you mean by **that**?"

"Not **everyone **is Force Sensitive, Anakin. Maybe if you love Padmé as much as you say you do, you should think about how this would affect **her **too. What would happen if Mephiles found out about her?"

"He **hasn't**."

"Then use your imagination. Say he **did**. What do you think would happen?"

"He'd… probably force me to serve him in order to keep her safe from harm."

"And do you think that's an experience you want to put your own wife through? Not just for her **own **well-being, but to see the man she loved become nothing but a slave of the Dark Side in order to keep her alive? She'd sooner **die **than allow that happen."

Anakin's eyes then widen as what his Padawan said to him all rang with sense. "Even if I try to keep Padmé safe, it would ultimately lead to her being put in **greater **harm than before…. Wow. To think I just **now **realized how incredibly selfish, thoughtless and **stupid **that would be. And yes, I **do **know that Padmé isn't the only life I should be concerned with here, but she **is **still very important to me. Maybe now I kind of understand why the Jedi forbid this type of stuff in the first place."

"I think it was **you **who told me that Love for another isn't bad and that it can be used as a strength to help others."

"Yeah… I **did**, didn't I? But maybe… if I love her, I should be willing to let her go if that's what it takes to keep her safe… as well as the Galaxy."

"It's still up to you, Master. You were right when you said it wasn't fair. You still have a choice."

"Yes." Anakin says with a nod. "But I need to make the **right **kind of choice. I guess… I won't be coming back with you guys after all."

But before anything else could be said, a shadow behind them quickly formed the shape of an arm and wrapped itself firm around Ahsoka's neck. Standing up at attention with his lightsaber soon active, Anakin could plainly see Mephiles with Ahsoka caught in his grasp.

"Well, isn't that an interesting surprise? You're going to stay here with us after all. But you know… what you said before has some meaning to it. If you have the choice as to whether you stay here or leave, then so do **I! **So how about I propose a trade: you get to stay and insure your Padawan here remains ALIVE and in return, I take your place as well as your ship!"

"What about your proposal towards me to"join you and destroy the Sith and the Jedi?"

"HA! I'm already immensely powerful as it is. If I strand you here with no way of leaving, who's to say I can't, or rather, **won't **do it by myself? I'm certainly powerful enough to end your precious apprentice's live right here and now if I want to. The choice is yours, Chosen One. And I'd choose **quickly **if I were you."

The bottom door below them suddenly opens on its own right before Mephiles jumps through head first with Ahsoka screaming in his grasp. "**NO!**" Anakin yells in horror, and moments later, Obi-wan appeared from the cockpit, to find out what the commotion was about..

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Mephiles took Ahsoka!" Anakin said, his eyes wide as he turned to Obi-Wan, who looked at him in shock "We have to turn back! **Now!**"

They ran to the cockpit, as Anakin quickly took command. Ahead, he could see Mephiles carrying Ahsoka, and he punched the shuttle's engines to max as he tried to pursue them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Riyo and Asajj continued to watch the episode themselves, completely unaware that in real-time, the majority of what they watched was happening in Mortis at that very same moment. When Ahsoka was captured by the Son, both of the Jedi-in-Training's eyes nearly widened right out of their sockets.

"Oh no!" Riyo cried out.

They watched as Obi-Wan and Anakin gave chase towards her and her now transformed captor, swerving in every direction to dodge natural land structures that almost seemed to appear out of thin air while flying as fast as the ship's engines could carry them. But unfortunately, they lost them within the Mists of Mortis, and as if fate wasn't done mocking them as it was, they ultimately crashed while attempting to dodge a structure that seemed to appear in the middle of the mist. Preparing for no doubt a turbulent landing, the shuttle shook like mad as it collided face first with the ground below, sending chunks of earth and gravel flying in all directions.

* * *

Thankfully, Obi-Wan and Anakin appeared to survive the crash. Getting over the shock of a forced landing, which he wasn't all that unfamiliar with at this point, Obi-Wan looks to his apprentice whom also appears relatively unharmed.

"I didn't think you saw it."

"It was a giant tower! **Of course **I saw it!"

As the two Jedi head down the still-functioning landing ramp, they soon remembered what had initially causes their rocky landing to begin with

"Any sign of him?" Anakin asked, when they left the shuttle.

"No," Obi-Wan said, before he looked up at the structure they almost crashed into "But I think it's obvious where he's taken her."

In the distance, they can both clearly see the tower they nearly crashed into, supporting a huge glowing emerald green sphere on top of it.

"We must hurry." Anakin said, however Obi-Wan, for some reason, abruptly stopped him.

"Anakin, this wasn't a mistake." His Master said trying to reason with him, "He brought us here for a reason, We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large!"

"You think I don't already know that? Right before we crashed, I was actually considering to stay put here so that monsters like Mephiles aren't released into the rest of the Galaxy."

"What?! What possessed you to come to **this **conclusion?"

"Obi-Wan, we don't have time to sit here and explain all of this! Ahsoka's in danger and I'm **NOT **about to leave her here!"

"Anakin, I agree with you **completely**, but we are in the middle of something we don't truly understand. We'd be wise to confer with Equin first."

"Yeah, because clearly if he wasn't able to use his "God-like" connection with the Force to alert us **BEFORE **his maniac son kidnapped my Padawan, he must be the man we should seek help from."

"And charging in blindingly with little to no knowledge of our foe is considered "better?" This is what he wants, to divide us.

"It's **my **fault she was taken! If I had just…."

"Just **what**, Anakin?"

"If I had just been more cautious and alert to what was going on, Ahsoka wouldn't have been taken so easily."

In truth, it was most likely Anakin's frustration and anxiety towards what Ahsoka and he discussed behind Obi-Wan's back that drew Mephiles to his location, but he wasn't in a fair mood to reveal that at the moment. His Padawan, the one being that was probably the closest thing he had to a sister was in mortal peril, and every second they wasted talking endangered her life even further.

"We can save any guilt and self-blame for another time, Anakin. You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the Dark Side. Equin will know what to do."

"He can't help us."

And just with that, Anakin begins his trek towards the ominous looking tower on his own. Incarnation of the Dark Side of the Force or not, he was more than willing to completely **destroy **such a force if it meant saving his surrogate sister.

* * *

"Its gotta be a trap." Asajj said, as she and Riyo continued to watch the episode It had recently transitioned to a commercial which gave the two time to reflect on what just happened.

"But what's the Son's plan with Ahsoka?"

"It's clearly leverage to ensure Anakin and Obi-Wan don't take his only means of escaping Mortis along with them." Riyo said, "He **knows **they won't dare leave without her. And considering how powerful he is with the Dark Side….. no, that… that's just not possible."

"What?" Asajj asked, "What do you mean?"

"Adam said something about an image of Ahsoka turned to the Dark Side," She said, "But even with the Son being as powerful as he is, it shouldn't be possible for her to be turned so quickly. But still, something **had **to have caused what he clearly saw on screen at the time. And the more I think about it, the more evidence points towards **him **as the source. Asajj… I'm **really **scared for her right now."

"There is nothing we can do for her." A new voice said, as both girls turned to see Savage enter the room. "All we can do is just watch… but, we all know Ahsoka won't just **let**that happen without putting up a good amount of resistance. If she was willing to attempt to save Anakin from being tempted to use the Dark Side, she'll use **everything** in her power to not fall before the same fate."

Asajj sighed "I know..." she said, "But I've still got a **really **bad feeling about this..."

"We **all **do Asajj." Riyo says, not even acknowledging the quote that normally gets on her nerves at the time. "We **all **do."

Just then, the episode begins to pick back up, and as if they didn't have enough troubles on their mind concerning Ahsoka, it was just like cruel irony and fate that the very next scene clearly showed her arms and legs bound before a wall inside a creepy looking chamber.

Sometimes, Riyo truly wondered if the Force was even in control of **itself **anymore.

* * *

"**Mephiles!** You cannot keep me here!"

Ahsoka then realized that yelling loudly at the top of her lungs did her little good beyond straining her voice and therefore putting even **more **stress upon her. Even when she promised Riyo that everything would go off without a hitch, she was almost sure everything was proceeding just the same as it would have without her prior knowledge.

"_Stop! That's this part of Mortis talking._" She said inside her mind. "_I can still get out of this. Maybe… if I can reach my commlink… I can get ahold of Anakin or even Riyo. I don't know if it'll still work, but better I try and find out than worry about the alternative." _

Ahsoka tried to reach her Commlink, but to no avail as it was out of her reach as Ahsoka groaned. '_Dammit...'_ she thought, as she tried to reach further, '_Just... a little... more!_' However, she could barely get her hands to graze the Commlink, before she had to stop and take a deep breath.

"Save your energy." A voice said in the cell, as Ahsoka looked to see a strange alien creature appear from the shadows. "You have been left to die."

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed "Then I will escape." She said, defiantly.

* * *

"Impossible," the Creature that was speaking to Ahsoka said on the screen, as Asajj, Riyo and Savage continued to watch, "I have been here for more years than I care to remember."

"I am a Jedi," Ahsoka said definitely, "We don't give up easily."

"Jedi?" The creature asked, sounding curious "Huh, But so young...where is your master?"

"He will come for me?"

"And… if he **does not**?"

"He **will**!"

"What makes you so sure?"

Asajj's eyes narrowed at the creature "Something's not right here..." She said, causing Riyo and Savage to look at her oddly.

"What do you mean?" Riyo asked curiously.

"I mean if the **creature **was truly a prisoner of the Son, why isn't he also chained to the wall like Ahsoka?"

"I don't know… maybe he's somewhat weaker and therefore not as an immediate threat?"

"Maybe. Still… it's almost as if he's trying to **convince **her to give up hope of escape."

And then, back on the screen, the creature surprises **everyone**, including the on-screen Ahsoka by managing to unlock the shackles that bound her to the wall.

"Thank you." Ahsoka says after breathing a sigh of relief and soon turning to face her unexpected rescuer. But surprisingly, he no longer accompanied the wall he crawled up upon.

"The chains are the easy part." The voice of the creature says directly behind her as she quickly spun around to meet his face. "It's what goes on in **here **that's hard." It says pointing straight at his head. "Don't you see, child? You are alone now. If you are to survive, you must **forget **your master."

Then, as it gently grasps her hand, the Togruta teen lets out a soft grunt as she holds her head with her right hand, almost as if struggling to stay awake. "I don't think I.."

And then, the creature suddenly grips her arm tightly right before sinking its sharp teeth right into its side as Ahsoka yells out in pain.

"What have you done?!"

"You are **mine now**!" The creature then proclaims as its voice soon switches to an all-too familiar one.

Ahsoka then begins to stir and attempt to keep from falling over, right before ultimately losing consciousness and with it, her balance as she fell to the floor. The creature then slowly begins to change its form as the face of the sinister and psychotic Dark Side Incarnation is seen on screen displaying the most twisted and devious of smiles. Looking down at his unfortunate victim, Ahsoka's skin tones begin to quickly darken and pale, right before her clear blue eyes suddenly open and immediately change to a horrid yellow.

Adam's fears based upon what he had seen in commercials months ago had ultimately come to fruition, as did Riyo's: The Son had managed to convert Ahsoka to the Dark Side in a matter of seconds.

"**NO!**" Riyo screams at the top of her lungs.

But right before she or Asajj and Savage could say anything else, the Pantoran Force Adept felt a **tremendous **amount of pain enter her head, the intensity and velocity of which **literally **sends her falling off the bed with a loud grunt, all while holding both of her hands upon her head in an attempt to subdue the pain that now surged inside her.

"RIYO!" Both Asajj and Savage yell out before swiftly running to her aid.

"Riyo, what's wrong?!" Savage says to her.

"It's… it's happened…"

"What has?" Asajj asks confused.

"THE SON! What we **just **saw him do on screen just now happened to Ahsoka! And I literally **felt it **happen tens of thousands of parsecs away. It was as if something dear to me inside my mind and heart was just forcibly **ripped **right out of my head. It… it could have been a Force Bond I inadvertently formed with Ahsoka without even being aware of it. But even so…. it's gone. I can't feel a thing of it anymore."

At that moment, time stopped. A bomb could have gone off right **in front **of them, and neither of them could have been bothered to notice. They were praying and **begging** to the Force and whatever other higher forces that may be that this moment would **never **come to pass. And now that it **had**, it caught them all of guard to the point that fear and horror paralyzed them all from movement and speech.

Asajj was the first to break the silence the utter shock brought upon. "What do we do?"

Riyo was by far the most devastated as her breathing seemed to quicken, her hand found its way to her heavily heaving chest to ensure she didn't have a heart-attack from sheer shock, and her eyes gave the impression that she was on the verge of tears. "I don't- I don't know…. I don't know how far away we are to go to help… I don't know how to contact Qui-Gon to see what's going on…. I don't know what to do."

She then lost what little self control was left and broke out into loud sobbing. Her two friends soon wasted no time comforting her with Asajj holding her in a caring hug while Savage placed his hand on her shaking shoulder.

Riyo's sobs are soon broken with a loud gasp. "Adam! He doesn't know! We've got to contact him."

"How? You're the only one with a portable communicator among the 4 of us and my escape pod isn't outfitted with any forms of Holoprojection."

Taking a few moments to calm down from her recent ordeal and think of a solution, she manages to succeed. "I think I have an idea. But I need **complete **silence, understand?"

The two native Dathomirians quickly nod in understanding. Riyo then crosses her legs while taking an upright seating position and taking a long deep breath. Just then, objects all around the room from the lamp and computer monitor on Adam's desk, to the various figures lined on top of it, even the desk chair and TV monitor all slowly rise into the air from the amount of concentration and Force Energy Riyo exhibited in her current state.

This was something that Riyo **never before **attempted to do with the Force, but with Ahsoka's very life hanging in the balance, she was willing to risk even **her own **to make sure it worked.

* * *

With all of the times his apprentice just decided to charge forward recklessly into life-threatening situations without even coming up with the most basic of plans, Obi-Wan wasn't surprised that he was constantly left alone to pace and actually **think **of a more logical way of solving their problems. And here he was, doing just that for at least the 117th time in the 13 years he had known Anakin.

"Anakin…" He mutters with a good amount of irritation and stress fresh in his mind. "Always on the move. How do I even find Equin?" As if to answer this conundrum as fast as possible, a bright light shines behind him, and the moment he turned around to meet its source, right then and there, he was convinced that he had seen just about everything imaginable living the life of a Jedi when he gazed up at the Monastery the elder One had brought them all to less than 20 minutes ago, which according to basic logic, **SHOULDN'T **have been able to travel this far, or **AT ALL **for that matter.

But then he remembered that this was Mortis, where fire could just as well be lit underwater and where logic seemed to take a backseat to amazing **AND **scaring him every chance it got."_I'm going to need a LOT of Temple Healing sessions once this is over._"

* * *

Equin sat in the middle of the Monastery's main room, deep in meditation on the events that took place in such a short amount of time. His daughter Ashla sat to his far left, no doubt trying to resist attempting to stop her dangerous sibling from causing any more havoc than he had already. And then, a familiar and unnerving presence made itself known to theirs

"You are growing stronger, my son." Equin says with his eyes still shut as said being seems to appear out of nowhere to his right.

"Am I, Father?" Mephiles asked with a smirk, "I hadn't even noticed."

"Vanity, however, is getting the better of you." His Father said, while Mephiles simply looked at him like that of a confused child.

"How so?" He asked.

Equin rose from his seated spot to face his son directly so that his next choice of words might pierce his conscious a little more.

"You have done what is forbidden." He said, "Need I remind you of what happened the last 3 times my warnings were cast aside?"

Ashla soon rose as well to assist her father, right before he beckons his hand towards her as a sign to stand down, which she soon obeyed.

"_Always sucking up to daddy, aren't you, Sister?_" Mephiles' devious mind thought to itself.

"If you're going to insult me inside your own mind, at least have the decency to close it off so that is **kept **to yourself." Ashal said out loud with anger in her voice.

"And what fun would **that **be?" Mephiles said with another mischievous smirk.

"**ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!**"Equin shouted, "Ashla, while Mephiles **is** at fault, I implore you not to give into your anger and frustration. There is enough of that now as it is."

"I… I apologize, Father." Ashla said, "Please forgive me."

With a short nod to his daughter, Equin soon turned his attention back towards the main issue at hand.

"Mephiles, you have chosen the Dark Side, and allowed it to feed your anger and desire for power." He said.

"By bringing the Chosen One here, you've shown me my potential." Mephiles said, "You've only **yourself **to blame."

"Perhaps in a way, you are correct, but the choice is still yours to make." Equin said, "Do not do this, Son. Do not become what you should not. Be strong, I implore you! I don't want to lose you like…"

"Like how we lost Mother?" Mephiles said coldly, and Equin quickly turned to face Mephiles, the color from his wrinkled face had soon appeared to have drained completely upon hearing these 5 words.

Finding the courage to speak once more, he attempted to approach his son's remark as calmly and as level-headed as possible. "Mephiles… I miss her too." He said with a hint of somberness "Not a day in my life goes by when I don't think of her. But-"

"But WHAT?" The Dark Son snapped, "What do you expect us to do, Father, just pretend that she never existed?! Maybe if you had paid a more close attention to the inner suffering she went through, we'd still be with her back home! With all your "infinite" wisdom of the Force and the secrets of the Galaxy itself, you couldn't even see what was happening when it was right **IN FRONT **of you." He then glanced at his sister, "I know for a fact that Ashla thinks this as well, but the only reason she keeps her mouth shut is because she's too "pure and gentle" to ever question your reasonings and actions." He said, as Ashla slightly winced at this. "**I **on the other hand, know when to make my opinion known. And **IN **my opinion, you look frail and tired, Father."

Equin sighed as he began to walk away, while his son followed behind him.

"I am not dead **yet**." Equin stated, all while Mephiles aggression and pent-up emotion finally reached its peak

"Well, perhaps I am tired of waiting!"He roared, as he raised his hands, and in a move which caught the Father by surprise, he shot out red lighting from his fingers electrocuting their Father.

"Father!" Ashla shouted, as her brother's Force lightning sent Equin flying down the stairs, just as Obi-Wan arrived who watched the scene in shock.

"**I HATE YOU!**" Mephiles shouted, before he transformed into his monstrous gargoyle-like form, and flew off into the distance, while Ashla and Obi-Wan rushed to the wounded Equin's side.

* * *

**February 4th, 2011, 8:45 PM**

In the Intensive Care unit of a hospital slept Phyllis, her hair beginning to recede from the weekly chemotherapy treatments needed for her "hopeful" and eventual recovery with the heart monitor beside her bed giving its loud and continuous beep to indicate her heart-rate. A nurse coming in to observe the elderly patient couldn't help but look upon the poor old woman with sadness and remorse. No person on this Earth, no matter what mistakes they've made, should have to suffer through what she went through and continued to go through. The same could be said for her family, who were no doubt begging for her to make it through this alive.

With a sigh, the nurse turns to her right towards the door and exits through it.

It only takes 5 seconds for the window adjacent from the bed to open up as Adam carefully and quietly sneaks inside. He knew very well that for this to go off without a hitch, absolutely **no one **was to see or hear him. Months of training in the Force to detect anomalies within the body and eliminate them started out as a way to quell some of **his own **personal anxieties about germs and contagions. But as soon as news of his Grandmother's condition reached him, he knew that this warranted a **much bigger **focus as well as an equal amount of increase in training. Little things like a cold or stomach bug were handled with ease, but to be able to feel confident enough to tackle Cancer, a disease not even the Star Wars universe had found a way to cure, he need to be **absolutely **sure of what he was doing and how he did it. He walks over to look upon his sleeping grandmother, a person who brought so much joy to his childhood years and continued to be there for him whenever he needed support. Now, it was finally time to repair the favor.

"Well… here goes **everything**." He says with a sigh as he places his right hand above her forehead before taking a long and deep breath.

His eyes as well as his whole body began to glow a wispy yellow as he focused and channeled his energy to effectively eradicate the diseased cells in her body while soon making sure new ones were quickly spawned to replace them. This process went on for a good 30 seconds and seemed to be going just as planned.

"_Adam!"_

The teens eyes quickly reverted back to normal as does the rest of of his body as the familiar voice echoed in his mind.

"R.. Riyo?" He whispered. "How did you-"

"_There's no time to explain. It's Ahsoka. You were __**right**__. We saw the Son __**forcibly **__convert her to the Dark Side on the episode. I __**literally **__felt her turn on Mortis no less than 5 seconds afterwards. What if she's like this __**permanently**__? We don't know what the Son will do to her, and-"_

"_Riyo! Calm down. I'm scared for her too, but we need to think this through and not exhaust ourselves worrying." _

"_I know, I know. I just don't know what to do. These are_ _beings that not even the Jedi know how to combat. Who could possibly come up with how to stop him?"_

Just then, a glimmer of hope came to him. "_I think I have an idea."_

"_What?" _

"_The Holocron. Revan said that he'd traveled the galaxy in search of the Sith __**AND**_ _evenmanaged to stay preserved for 300 years after he was captured by them. He's got to have learnt something about them in his time." _

"_I hope you're right." _

"_In the meantime, you try and focus on Ahsoka's signature, try to remember how she made you feel, the good times you spent with her and once you've found her, do __**everything **__you can to try and bring her back to reason." _

"_Alright. I'll try." _

Feeling the connection between the two cut, Adam heads for the window he entered in and jumps out. Landing upon the concrete ground, he spots a vacant telephone booth and quickly rushes inside. Pulling the octagonal sphere from his pocket, the spots where his fingertips light up as Revan's holographic image appeared for the second time that day.

"Back again? Gotta say, I didn't think you'd my help tha-"

"No time, Revan! Ahsoka's in danger, and I need **all **the information you have on the Ones of Mortis **right now!**"

The Jedi's face soon straightens with the seriousness of the teens voice.

"Understood. Processing….. Done. Here's what I have…"

* * *

Obi-Wan and Ashla were kneeling before the unconscious form of Equin, as the daughter used the force to heal him to the best of her ability. The Jedi master did not say a word as not to break her concentration.

Finally, she stopped the glow around her hands subsided "We will leave him to rest." she said finally.

"I must talk to him." Obi-Wan said, knowing that time was of the essence for both Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Not until he's stronger."

"But your brother is losing himself to the Dark Side."

"And you think I'm not aware of this **already**?" Ashla shouted, catching the Jedi by surprise "That I, along with my Father, haven't dealt with this before? I've had to see my brother almost always like this fo**r one million** years! Every day of which I worry whether or not he'll finally lose all sanity and try to kill us both! No being in the universe should have to suffer through that!"

"I… I'm sorry." The Jedi Master says with deep regret.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nervous self, Ashla looks to Obi-Wan showing 10 times as much regret in her eyes. "No, **I'm **sorry. My Father always insists that I try and resist negative emotions such as fear and anger. But if all continues as is… I may no longer have a Father anymore."

"Please… you **must **tell me. Why is he dying? What is this place? Just who **are** you?"

Uncertainty and doubt plagued the Winged Goddess' like a terrible disease in that moment. She had known better than to interfere with the Force at large, which included revealing her family's deepest origins and secrets. But with her Father near death and her Brother attempting to leave Mortis and escape into a virtually defenseless galaxy, perhaps letting someone else know would go a little to keeping it safe. With yet another deep breath, she finally relents.

"We were once part of the species known to the galaxy through myths and legends as the Celestials.

* * *

"Wait, you mean the beings supposedly responsible for introducing Hyperspace travel to the galaxy?" Adam asks.

"Correct. It was theorized that their race was the most technologically advanced and most powerfully connected with the Force than any before or after them. Yet somehow, no one to this day has recorded ever seeing one in the flesh. They also were believed by both Jedi **and **Sith alike to have a **direct** control over the balance of the Force itself. But these are all just that: theories.

"Then how did you know the Ones were descended from them?"

"Because they told me themselves."

* * *

"You've **met **Revan?!"

"Yes, me and my brother both. And he up until this moment is the only other being I've revealed some of these secrets to. He held a understanding and control over both the Light AND the Dark sides of the Force that was so incredible, I began to wonder if **he **was really the Chosen One that my Father spoke of. But I'm straying away from the point. He vowed that day to never reveal our secrets to anyone he didn't find worthy of knowing."

"And just what **was **that secret?"

"That of how we come to be. I myself do not remember much of my past life, though I **do **remember what forced my change into what I am today. Before we lived here, there was once **another **world we called home located near a group of black holes you know as The Maw. Located there were two extremely powerful and potent structures that served as nexus' of the Dark Side. The Pool of Knowledge and the Font of Power.

* * *

"These two **very **powerful artifacts has the power to twist and transform those who were foolish enough to even set foot near them into beings that could either master the Light or the Dark side **far more **proficiently than **any **known Jedi or Sith, myself included. The Father, also known to his children as Equin, implored them **never **to go near either of these artifacts or they would be forever doom to an endless life of what they would become."

"But they didn't listen to him, did they?"

* * *

"No. And not a day goes by in my life when I don't feel regret for not heeding my Father's warning. While my brother sought to drink from the Font, I alternatively bathed within the Pool. As he had promised, it twisted us, changing us into what we desired, I became imbued with the power of the Light while he grew strong with the Dark, but at the cost of our mortality and most of our original memories. To think some **envy **what it means to be immortal. If only they could see how it feels to persist on and on for **thousands **of centuries, not being able to interact with anyone due to the great and dangerous power you hold. If not for keeping the Force in balance, I'd gladly take my own life if it meant ending this punishment."

"Then where does your Father come into the picture?"

"I confess that I do not know the answer to that. I doubt even **he **knows. It's likely he was a Celestial as well who discovered a path to becoming immortal as well, though not in the same manner my Brother and I did. He represents an embodiment of the Unifying Force, a mastery of both Light and Dark, much like Revan."

"Is it at all possible that he might have both bathed in the Pool of Knowledge and drank from the Font of Power."

Horror seem to have struck Ashla's face the moment Obi-Wan uttered those words.

"No. If he were to have done **that**, his fate would be that of ours 10 fold."

Obi-Wan realized that behind her words, Ashla seemed to have been guarding a dark and painful secret that paled in comparison to what she had already told him.

"Someone had done it before."

Ashla's only response is a silent nod of her head. "We had sworn to never speak of her again after her fall….."

"Who?"

"Our Mother."

* * *

"There was a **Mother**?"

"Yes. By the way, why do you seem to keep repeating what I've already told you? You never did this with our last conversation."

"I.. I don't know."

(**And there's my Fourth Wall joke for this fanfic.**)

"Well, as I was saying, as some time after their transformation had passed, a stranger had arrived to their world, a human female who went by the name of Abella. She, after spending time as a servant of the Ones, later went on to become known as the Mother, a surrogate parental figure to Ashla and Mephiles and a better half to Equin to help keep them **and **his sanity in check. I can only imagine what it'd be like to have **them **for children."

"I'm probably going to have to go through the same thing when **I **have kids one day, won't I?"

"In all honesty… yeah. Better stock up on painkillers early."

While half-laughing at the hologram's joke, Adam's Force sense suddenly alerted him to a nearby presence, prompting him to jerk his head to the right and spot a man a short distance away, wearing simple street clothes.

He had tanned skin, with short military crew cut black hair and brown eyes and a few scars on his face. His eyes were wide in shock both at the Holocron, and in the split second that the teen had spotted him, he cursed in a language that Adam clearly didn't understand before he turned and ran away. Now in any other situation, being seen using an advanced piece of technology not of this world by a person from his own planet would prompt him to make sure news of it didn't spread. But with Ahsoka's life literally hanging in the balance of what he did or didn't do, he could surely save this for another day.

"Are you sure you don't want to go after him?" Revan's holograms asks him.

"Maybe some other time, but not now. You were saying about the Mother?"

* * *

"Mother… I learned everything I know from her..." Ashla said, her eyes closing for a moment, "She taught me… to respect all life in all of its shapes and forms… and I should never resort to outright violence if there was a chance it could be avoided. And she taught my brother how to use his powers in more constructive practices, like creatings tunnels, passageways… many different things… she meant almost everything to all of us."

"She sounds very wise," Obi-Wan said, "But what happened?"

"Life happened."

* * *

"Though the times she spent with her family were told to have been blissful, she still began to age while they remained as they were. She feared she would eventually lose them and desired a way to cheat death so that they would always be together."

"That sounds familiar." Adam states. "I can probably guess what she ended up doing. To gain enough power and knowledge of how to cheat death and become immortal…"

* * *

"**She **was the one to drink from the Font and bathe in the Pool." Obi-Wan finally confirms.

Once again, all the response Ashla could muster was a sad nod. "But as you might have guessed, it did not end as she had hoped it would. If the powers of the Font and Pool could do what it did to my Brother and I on their own, just imagine what their powers **combined **could unleash. It… it took my Mother, the woman who taught me how to be kind and virtuous to all, who helped quell my Brother's anger and lust for power… and turned her into a monster. As soon as she had transformed, she forced us to bow before her newfound powers, claiming she now had power beyond **both **of us combined. It was only by luck that Father came to save us, disgusted by what she had become. He spirited us away from the planet, giving our poor Mother what she always feared: a never ending lifetime of loneliness. But the fact still remained that Mother, now known as Abeloth, posed a threat to the galaxy unlike any other. We knew that we needed to be strong and do what was right for the greater good of the universe."

* * *

"In order to combat Abeloth, the Son and Daughter obtained the help of the Killiks, such as the Thuruht hive, by joining with their hive mind and lending them their power in the Force." Revan continued to explain, "Sharing their knowledge with the hives, the siblings directed the creation of Centerpoint Station, Sinkhole Station, and other devices to help create and maintain the Maw, to keep Abeloth prisoner."

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to outright **destroy **her with the threat she posed on the galaxy?"

"It **would **have, yes. But consider this: if someone you held dear became a murderous monster beyond all reason and logic, can **you **honestly say that you'd have it in you to be the one to end them? Malak may have destroyed countless worlds and lives, but he was still my best friend and comrade. Killing him did **nothing **for my soul that day except tear it apart, especially seeing that if it hadn't been for me, he'd never have been there to begin with. And when I met Ashla and Mephiles by pure chance that day I ventured too close to the Maw in my search for the Sith Empire, I could see it in their eyes that if they wanted their Mother to still live as well as the rest of the galaxy, this was their **only **option."

"Why not opt for a **third **option? Trying to bring her back to the Light?"

* * *

Ashla shook her head "As much as I would love that… it is not that simple." She said, "Mother had fallen into madness and darkness, even more so than my brother has. Our father had..." she closed her eyes for a moment "...he had deemed she could not be saved… and imprisonment was the only option left."

She then sighed a bit "Ever since then… it has been the same cycle for tens of thousands of years." Ashla said, "Mother would try to escape the Maw, but me, my brother and Father are always sent to keep her contained and imprisoned..." Ashla then smiled bitterly "Though… the only bright side is that in stopping her… we gain a short time of Freedom from Mortis."

"Freedom?" Obi-wan asked, confused.

"Everytime we defeat Abeloth, both me and my brother are exhausted severely." She answered, "We can barely put up a fight against someone like Father or Mother, making us nearly mortal. So Father, knowing we cannot do too much damage in such a state, allows us a brief period of freedom in the galaxy, usually lasting for a few years until our full powers begin to return. It is the one time where we can be free from Mortis, and live among the people of the galaxy." She then shook her head "Since then… it has been like this… It is my nature to be selfless… but my brother's will always to be selfish."

"Then you know you must help us," Obi-Wan pleaded, and Ashla sighed as she stood up.

"I cannot interfere in the ways of the Force," She said. "My Father had forbidden it."

"Your brother would flee this place and wreak havoc upon the universe!" Obi-Wan said as she began to walk away. "You and Anakin combined have the power to stop him!"

Ashla stopped walking, as she contemplated everything. Finally however, she let out a small sigh

"Follow me," she said as she walked forward, and Obi-Wan was quick to follow.

* * *

"No." Adam said, as Revan's hologram looked at him oddly.

"What?" He asked.

"No. I REFUSE to believe that there are beings who are unreachable and can't be redeemed once they've fallen." The Jedi in Training declared firmly with a fire in his eyes "Anakin manages to turn back from the Dark Side despite all the horror and carnage he commits as Vader, so why should Abeloth be any different?"

Revan's hologram looked at Adam, and saw the look in his eyes that he _refused _to give up on this matter, and truly believed that something as twisted and far-gone as Abeloth could still remotely be saved. A memory hit the hologram, as he then let out a worried sigh."Like Dad all over again." He muttered under his breath.

Adam blinked. "Wait, what?" He asked, but Revan quickly shook his head.

"N-never mind." He said, "If your mind is set on redeeming her, I can at least provide you with a method of finding her."

"Not exactly sure how far or for how long the escape pod I have with me can trave-" Adam began before Revan cut him off.

"This won't require any conventional means of transportation." He said, "You will project your mind and consciousness towards Abeloth's location via the Force, while your body meanwhile remains here."

"You mean like Flow Walking?" Adam asked, and Revan nodded

"Similarly, yes." He said, "First, relax your body."

Heeding the Hologram's instructions, he seated himself upright with his legs running across each other.

"Now concentrate on clearing your mind of all distractions. Think only of the visual of a great blinding light deadlocked with an equally powerful black shadow. THAT will be what Abeloth's Force Signature feels like. Once you face her, try to maintain a balance of these forces within YOURSELF, lowering either aspect below another will give Abeloth all the opening she needs."

"An opening for WHAT?"

"To consume you and make you HERS. Once you've found her, you'll be on your own."

"If she's the only one who can persuade Mephiles to turn back from the Dark Side, I'll risk it."

"Very well. This unit will now shut down. Good luck my friend, and May the Force INDEFINITELY be with you."

The cyan glow within the device he held soon dissipates. Placing it back in the safety of his jacket pocket, Adam inhaled a large amount of oxygen to center his body for what was about to occur. He then begins to form the visual Revan's Hologram had described within his imagination, spreading his senses out far beyond the phone booth, the town and even the pitch black sky above him, pushing it as far as he could to touch upon something of similar feel.

Fifteen seconds into his search, something inside his mind suddenly bursts with the sensation he sought. The teen slowly opened his eyes as they soon discovered a setting **vastly **opposite than the one they saw last. A long, barely lit subterranean tunnel that, from the looks of the gravel caked walls, looked as it something had carved it with welding tools. In this case, Force Lighting seemed to be the most logical guess, very **powerful **Force Lighting that must have traveled onward for at least 100 ft.

"_Mephiles_." Adam surmised to himself. Peering down as he stood back up, he was treated to a familiar sight for a **second **time that day: the black garments he took on during the time spent in Battle Simulations. Unlike in his dream, however, not only did his body give an ethereal and transparent image akin to a Force Ghost, he also suddenly found one metal cylindrical object that normally hung from his belt side to be absent.

"_Here's hoping this doesn't prove a backfire."_

The Jedi in Training starts to "walk" down the dim and winding path of earth, sensing the most abrupt changes in the temperature as he went. One second it would feel almost warm, then suddenly vanish for a stinging chill to replace it. This sensation repeated itself at least five or six times in the course of each minute he spent slowly pacing through the tunnel.

"_Either Abeloth needs to get a better AC_, _or I'm getting close."_

Even while cracking a joke inside the confines of his mind, Adam knew that it would take every ounce of disciple and will he had to simple stay alive.

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure that leaving Equin alone at the Monastery in practically a comatose state was the soundest of ideas,but then again, why should he try and question **any **of the logic, or lack thereof, of this planet. After a few minutes off following her lead, Ashla had guided Obi-wan through a tropical-looking forest, as they approached a large cave carved in the side of a mountain. As they head further in, the light which surrounded the Daughter illuminated the path inside the cave as Obi-Wan followed her inside.

The further they proceeded in, Obi-Wan could see a faint blue light at the end of the cave before they reached a stone ledge at least a mile high above the ground. Obi-Wan looked down, and his eyes widened at what he saw below them. There was a large metallic platform below them, which seemed to be surrounded in eerie blue flames arranged in a ring of fire. **(117Jorn: And it burns, burns burns… the ring of fire… the ring of fire…)**

Ashla began moving down the steps of the long and winding stone staircase, as Obi-Wan trailed close behind her until they finally reached its end. Obi-Wan could get a better view of what was down there, as it looked like there was a sapphire-colored box-like in the center of the platform.

Suddenly Ashla stopped "I can go no further," she spoke, "When you reach the Altar, it will give you what you need."

Obi-Wan looked at the Altar in confusion "I… I don't understand," he said, shaking his head.

"He who wields the blade, will be able to control my brother." Ashla answered, "It is the only weapon here which could kill him."

The middle-aged Jedi Master did a double take at what he just heard. "I'm sorry, did you just say **kill**?"

"We have no other option. It is clear that Mephiles has **no **intention of even listening to our pleas to make him see reason. If he will not stop on his own, we must do it **ourselves**."

"But.. killing your own brother…"

Ashla's face suggested as if she were struggling to hold back tears as she clenched her seamfom eyes shut before continuing.

"I love my brother, no matter what he has done to me or our Father, but I **will not **allow innocents across the galaxy to suffer before him. With our Mother, there existed the choice of keeping her alive. Such a choice is no longer available."

These words of the Light Side Incarnation were in no way unwise, though Obi-Wan could still tell that it tore her apart within. He couldn't imagine being forced to end someone close to him, even if they had become a lethal threat to the safety of others. Even if **Anakin **had been turned to the Dark Side, it would take an unfathomable amount of will for him to face him, and **even more **for him to work past the guilt and grief of murdering a man he saw as a surrogate brother.

"I understand."

"Then go. Every second we waste is one where Mephiles comes closer to escaping."

Calling upon his years of physical experience, the Jedi Master leaps toward the nearby cliff peak which soon begins to descend towards the burning structure and the mystic weapon it held. The sides of the triangular statute soon bent away from what looked like a vacant Viroblade hilt.

Reaching his hand forward, but stopping abruptly due to basic human instinct of **not **touching anything near fire, Obi-Wan soon takes ahold of the pummel in his hands. A misty blue glow begins to form at its end as Obi-Wan gazed in both shock and awe of the short and peculiar light show. Once it had cleared, a solid stone blade was then attached to the once empty hilt. It didn't appear like your average mystical weapon of ultimate power, but the bearded Knight knew from experience to never judge by outward appearances.

He looked up toward Ashla, both giving expressions to one another that meant they **both **knew where they were headed next.

* * *

After what felt like almost an eternity, but in reality was merely ten minutes, Adam had at last reached what he guessed was his intended destination: a large wall of stones and boulders of every shape and size imaginable all seemingly glued together as evident by how some of their ends looked as if someone had doused them with a flamethrower for a good hour and a half. This was **really **all that was required to hold back a psychopathic Force entity for a good millenium?

Before he could make a comment, a shivering and creeping sensation made his way up his spine and continued upward until the inside of his head felt as if icicles had just instantaneously formed inside it.

"What's this?" a **very **unnerving female voice spoke from no definable direction carrying an echo not unlike that which accompanied Mother Talzin when she spoke. "A lonely little boy lost and wandering near my home? I always **adore **unexpected company."

Remembering Revan's words, the teen rose his head to fix his eyes straight towards the stone barricade while keeping a handle on any fear or doubt in his mind.

"Maybe I'm **not** lost. Maybe I'm exactly where I want to be... Abeloth."

Not a sound was made for a solid five seconds after this name left his lips, as he imagined his statement of it left her a bit off-guard.

"Very few know of my existence, and EVEN FEWER are foolish enough to come seek me out willingly. So... Sith... or Jedi?"

"Neither at the moment. Though I follow the principles of the Jedi Order, I also apply skills and tactics that Sith use. You could say that I've managed to balance BOTH aspects evenly."

What sounded like a scoff reverberated along the walls around him.

"Just like a child to think as such. Balanced is the greatest illusion of the galaxy. No matter how hard some may try to make both forces even, one will ALWAYS manifest itself stronger than the other in select beings. You are either ONE or the OTHER. To be both is simply not possible."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't think that a long time ago."

Another three seconds of silence.

"And what does **that **imply?"

"It implies that you once thought such an accomplishment could be achieved. You sought such to make sure you'd still be with your family. You and I were once of the same mindset... Abella."

Adam never thought he would ever hear anything that sounding like an "echoing gasp" in his life, but that was indeed what he could make out Abeloth uttering in what came across and shock mixed with unbridled horror.

"What did you call me?" She said with her voice lowered to barely audible whisper.

"Your **true **name. The name you could still reclaim if you come to your senses. Your intentions were not ill, but you were not ready to make such a change. I don't think it's too la-"

"_**SILENCE!**_"

(**Suggested Track: I AM the Senate! Episode III Expanded Score. Start at 2:18**)

A Force Repulse with the magnitude of a hurricane erupted from the wall, knocking Adam clean off his ghostly feet while hurling him several feet away. The inside of the tunnel shook and rattled as if an earthquake had begun around him with his body literally rolling across the ground like a tumbleweed. He finally came to a stop to witness the stone barricade begin to crumble and fall apart while some of the rock exploded like heated glass.

One the other side stood a being that made even **Sidious' **face after being shocked with Force Lightning look like a supermodel in comparison. A humanoid and **barely **female figure with with deeply-sunken black eye sockets, tiny silver specs that resembled eyes, a long cascade of straw-like, honey-blond hair that reached to the ground and a large, full-lipped mouth that stretched from ear-to-ear and contained needle-like teeth. Combine that with stubby arms that seem to split into cephalopod-like tentacles and the true form of the Bringer of Chaos was enough to almost bring him to empty all the contents of his stomach right then and there, if he wasn't just there in spirit.

"Since you claim to understand true balance and ME so well," Abeloth said as her rage seemed to crunch and tear through her words. " Let's see if you live up to your words."

Her body suddenly began to twist and rock back and forth as it slowly began to dissolve and grow at the same time as Adam looked on wided eyed. Her form had grown to 10 ft tall and now bore the appearance of a gigantic swirling cloud of haze with the same silver slits of eyes gazing down at him as her sharp toothed mouth began to emit an ear splitting and insane cackle of a laugh.

"Oh, Christ." Is all he can manage before Abeloth charges straight towards him.

* * *

After scaling the equivalent of a small mountain, Anakin had at last reached the top of the structure that Mephiles went hiding into. And upon heading into what he could only describe as the most **lifeless **looking courtyard with a dead and rotting tree serving as a centerpiece, the figure laying cross legged not too far from its vicinity caught his eyes right away.

"Ahsoka."

No reply.

"Ahsoka! It's me. You're safe now. Let's go."

"Are you proud of me, Master?"

"What?" Anakin sputters is disbelief. With an almost amused scoff, he responded with "Of course, Snips. Of course I'm proud of you. Now let's get out of here."

"He's right. Right about **everything**. You must join him" She proclaims as she soon turns her full form towards her Master.

Anakin took one look at her and felt paralyzed from the head down. Ahsoka's azure colored eyes had been replaced with a sickly yellow, that of the monster who took Qui-Gon's life years ago, her eyelids now blackened and almost burnt and the skin around her face and lekku half drained of their color with gray veins running in all directions across them. It was as if he had stumbled into a horrid and gruesome nightmare. He kept wishing and begging for it to suddenly end so that he could awaken and return to normality, but nothing of the sort happened.

"He only wants what's best for the universe." The nightmarish Ahsoka said with her head tilted to her right in a voice that tried to sound soothing, but only came across as frightfully scary.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Always with the criticism, Master. Never **really **believing in me, **trusting **me."

"What are you talking about? Does trusting you with my "secret marriage" not count a-"

"And now we can add "Doesn't let me finish a sentence before butting in" to the list. Well… this may come as a shock, but I don't need you anymore."

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, listen to me. He has done something to you. Snap out of it! This isn't you, Ahsoka!"

"**Isn't **it? I feel more like myself than I ever have. He asked me to give you a message. He said… if you don't join him, he will kill me." She says ending with a short but demented laugh.

Anakin let out a growl "I won't let him do that!" He shouted, "You made me promise not to fall to the Dark Side, Ahsoka, so I am _**not**_ about to let you do the same!"

Ahsoka then spun around as she faced him "Then _**you **_will be forced to kill me!" She shouted, as she used the Force to draw out her first Lightsaber, which she ignited before she hopped into the air, aiming for a downward swing. However Anakin draw his own Lightsaber as well, as he intercepted Ahsoka's attack. She began pressing on the offensive, sending a series of vicious strikes towards Anakin, using the very styles he had taught her against him. Anakin tried his best to defend, as he was stuck on the defensive ducking, dodging and deflecting each of her attacks, as he could not bring himself to _attack _his apprentice.

As the two fought, watching from the protection of his towers inner sanctum, Mephiles looks on at the battle with a wide and gleeful smile as if he were a child at a circus.

"_Oh, how I wish I had something to snack on right now_."

And then, he sensed a "disgustingly" pure aura make its way behind him accompanied by one of **very **lesser caliber.

"Sister. What a pleasant surprise. Come to watch the show with me?" He said without even turning to face them. "And you've brought a friend."

"We **have **met before." Obi-Wan responds sounded a little insulted.

"And this should matter to me because….?"

"Brother, what have you done?" Ashla addressed him with a hint of rage in her tone.

"Done? I have done what is right. Or.. what is wrong, depending on your point of view."

"Our father is dying. Do you not realize this?"

"He is just so selfish, thinking only **he **knows what is best for us and never giving us any say in the matter. That, and he was taking too long to die, so… I decided to move things along. Now… why are you here?"

"I won't let you leave this planet."

"HA! You know as well as I that you're not strong enough to keep me here"

"Not **alone**, she isn't." Obi-Wan declared.

"Oh.. are you referring to your friend, the Chosen One? You might want to check up on him. He's a little preoccupied at the moment."

A glint of fear passes through the Jedi's eye, prompting him to sprint away to reach his apprentice in time.

"What did you do to her?" Ashla demanded of her twisted sibling.

"I'd say I've expanded her mind. And oh, you should see the secrets she holds inside it. I was thinking about killing her at first once her usefulness was at its limit, but… maybe I'll keep her around as my own personal disciple. I'll certainly **need **her as a guide for when I finally leave this place. And now that I think about it, what's stopping **you **from joining me?"

"Mephiles…"

"Don't you see, Ashla? With Father gone, there's no reason for us to stay anymore! We are now free to decide **our own **destinies! There's a place I've not been to in ages past the Outer Rim that I've so **desperately **wanted to visit again. I can take you with me and… and maybe we can even go find **Mother **and bring her with us! It'll be just as before, except with Father to ruin it all by controlling us!"

"**STOP!**" Ashla cries out, giving her brother a genuine look of shock on his face. "Mephiles, for once in your life, stop thinking about yourself and **LISTEN **to me! We can't just leave this world and our Father for dead! He's all we have left. You were right, I **do **sometimes disagree with what he decides, I **do **think he makes less than perfect choices."

"Then why have you not spoken up? Why do you bend to his will and let your voice go unheard?"

"Because… because I **need to**. There's already been enough suffering in our broken family as it is. I don't want to live with the guilt of knowing I pushed it **even further**. I **know **how it feels to be kept here away from the galaxy, I know that it isn't fair, but please… **please **don't let Father die."

At that moment, Ashla could have sworn to have spotted what looked like honest to Force guilt and concern began to form on the Dark Side Incarnations face. She keeps a careful watch as he steps down to meet his sister at eye level.

"Sister… I do not feel pleasure in seeing you suffer like this. But you know that I cannot stay here any longer. I'm… I'm sorry."

He lightly embraces her as she softly whispers. "So am I."

Without any warning, Ashla releases an **incredibly **powerful Force Push which catches Mephiles 100% of guard and sends him hurtling towards his own personal throne with a evident crash. Knowing that this wouldn't even **begin **to leave a scratch, Ashla enters a defensive position as her brother picks himself up from the stone-tiled ground.

"You're determined to stand in my way with **everything**, aren't you Sister?"

"You never make it easy."

Both siblings bodies then began to twist and contort while their size and mass grew exponentially. The Winged Goddess stood in her large avian form as the Fanged God assumed his just as impressive and powerful gargoyle body. The two Force Incarnations lunged into the air on a collision course with each other.

Never before had a battle of the Light and Dark sides of the Force been taken to such a literal extreme

* * *

Back within the solitary and empty space of the One's Monastery, Equin still lay on the cold stone floor where his Daughter had left him to heal.

A set of turquoise orbs then opened back up to the world around them. The Father had at last risen.

* * *

Outside the tower, Anakin and Ahsoka's duel continued, as Ahsoka continued to be on the offensive. However, Anakin began sending out a few strikes of his own. As much as he was hating to admit it, he had to fight Ahsoka in this if he wanted to save her. He aimed for non-lethal strikes, however Ahsoka was not making it easy on him.

"I don't want to fight you Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted, "Don't let the Son-"

However, he was cut off as Ahsoka let out a backflipping kick which hit Anakin's jaw which sent him flying back a few meters, and also causing him to lose his Lightsaber as it clattered away.

Ahsoka continued her backflip until she rather gracefully landed in a crouched position before she stood back up.

"Don't talk while you're fighting, _**Master,**_" She mocked smirking, "You'll lose focus…"

She then ignited her blade once again "And now, the student will kill the Master!"

Anakin's head was down, however he reached out with his hand, as he called for his misplaced weapon, causing Ahsoka to look behind her as his saber rolled on the ground, and sped back into his hands. Ahsoka acted quickly as she jumped forward, hoping to strike down Anakin before the hilt flew into his hand, but she was too slow as he grasped it, and activated his weapon just in time to intercept Ahsoka's attack.

"Getting ahead of yourselves, aren't you Snips?" Anakin asked rhetorically, hoping that using his nickname for her might do something…

"Don't call me that!" Ahsoka shouted, as they fought with their blades crossed trying to overpower the other "I **hate **it when you call me that!"

She then fainted right, causing Anakin to overshoot, but he spun around quick enough to catch Ahsoka's next attack. He then saw an opening in her defenses, as he then spun his lightsaber around his hand while the blade was still crossed with Ahsoka's causing her to lose her grasp as her weapon went flying up into the air.

Her eyes widened briefly, before she snarled and ran forward, running up Anakin's face before she jumped into the air, and landed on a stone pedestal behind Anakin, raising her hand as she caught her Lightsaber as it fell. She then turned around, as she reactivated it, while also bringing out her second lightsaber and igniting it.

"_Ahsoka!_" A familiar voice rang through her head.

Her weapons suddenly dropped from her hands and clatter to the ground while she clutches the sides of her head in pain while grunting and yelling loudly. Anakin could only look on and wonder just what was happening to her **now**.

"_Ahsoka! Please! Stop this!"_

* * *

Two figures stood among a floorless and seemingly endless void colored with dark magenta mists all around them. Ahsoka, still taking on her turned Dark Sided form, was situated at the right while she stared directly at the other being inside her mind: Riyo, who was dressed in the same Jedi style robes she took on during simulation battles.

"I was in the middle of something until you interrupted me, Riyo."

"Ahsoka… you **have **to come to your senses! You're **stronger **than this, and you **know **it!"

"Oh, REALLY?! You're going to stand there and honestly tell me that I'm **stronger **than all of this? You know damn well that I was **weak **and **pathetic **compared to you until Mephiles came along!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act like you have no idea! You know full well that your progress with training in the Force is essentially cutting **MY **life's worth of training into indescribable fractions at this point! And how is that in **ANY WAY **fair?!"

"Ahsoka.."

"I'M NOT FINISHED! Not only do you become a better Jedi in 4 kriffing months than I do in **17 YEARS**, but you also get to have a boyfriend? News flash, Senator Perfect and Flawless: he liked me before he even knew **either **of us existed! If I went with you, maybe **I'D **get to have something for a change!"

"Ahsoka… I… I didn't.. why didn't you ever-"

"**OH! **So you didn't even know? Well some best friend you are! If you can't do well enough to tell when I feel inferior to you, then why do you even bother?"

"Ahsoka, I'm so-"

"Just leave me alone!"

"AHSOKA, PLEASE!"

"I said, LEAVE. ME. **ALONE!**"

Summoning a massive blood-red Force Repulse in her hands, the turned Togruta teen sets it free upon the projection of her distraught and scared Pantoran friend, causing a burst of light to erupt all around them

* * *

Ahsoka just continued to stand there lopsided, moaning and grunting as if something inside of her was forcibly restraining her body of even the slightest of voluntary movement. Anakin carefully and slowly made his way toward her, hoping that the **true **part of herself was fighting back and resisting Mephiles' control.

"Ahsoka…" He calls to her calmly. "Ahsoka, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

The second his hand touched upon her orange hued shoulder, her tainted yellow eyes snapped back open with a look of unbridled hatred and rage.

(**Suggested Track: SW: The Force Unleashed II Custom Soundtrack - Vader Battle 02**)

Ahsoka let out a scream with enough raw force to shatter glass as a **tremendous **Force Repulse rocketed from her form, tossing Anakin's unprepared form back several feet. Using his natural instincts, the Jedi Chosen One managed to regain momentum in time as the heels of his feet scraped and scratched against ground before them from the intensity of his Padawan's outburst.

"**Anakin!**"

His head jerked to his right as Obi-Wan came rushing onto the scene with his glowing azure blade at the ready.

As the older Jedi Master came to his former student's side, a short and creepy chuckle came from Ahsoka's lips.

"Two Jedi. **Finally**, a challenge."

The Togruta teen lept in the air towards the two men, her green and yellow blades barely missing the both of them as she swiped and swung a few times. Her twin sabers clashed with Anakin and Obi-Wan's; her short shoto saber meeting the bearded Master's while her original green met with her own mentors.

* * *

Adam ducked, weaved and side-stepped from the assaults Abeloth was able to release. Every time he dodged a Force Repulse that could easily take off his head, a second one replaced it by flying towards the spot he landed. He thought on his feet by sending his "body" into an aerial flip, narrowly avoid the recent blast meant for him as it collided with the rocky walls behind him, resulting in an explosion of gravel and dust.

Landing back on his feet, he decided to take the offensive by letting loose a devastating blast of Lightning from his right hand. Rather than dodge, the swirling Force entity took the full brunt of the attack with her misty form, the sparks and crackles of which danced around it like a thousand dark blue firecrackers.

"_S**t!_"

Abeloth then released **her own **magenta colored bolt of electricity from her mouth, which impacted less than a foot from Adam's position, resulting in a short explosion that hurtled him back several feet. As he regain his footing, he peered up to see the monstrous ball of gas with eyes and teeth flying straight towards him, soon colliding with his transparent form and seemingly disappearing inside it.

At that moment, a tremor of nausea mixed in with searing pain erupted all around his body as he grunted and screamed while gripping the front of his chest with his hands. He felt it creeping further up towards his throat, it would soon reach its intended target that was his mind.

Thinking back to the visual he was given before, he closes his eyes in between another grunt, his body trembling and shaking as the ground particles around him rose with the amount of focus and power put into his being with the Force.

With a loud scream, he raised both his hands high as a large grey blast of smoke is expelled from his body. That same ball twists and spirals around in the air before a face formed back around its center with its expression displaying pure surprise and disbelief.

"Well… **that's **never happened before." Abeloth comments still reveling in her ultimate ace-in-the-hole actually **failing**. "Perhaps there's a little more to you than I perceived. Not **much**, but still something."

"You don't have to do this! You **need **look inside yourself and realize that hope for you isn't lost!"

"You talk as if that there was some chance things would have been different for me, that I held a choice as to what I would become. This was **always **what I was meant to be!"

"You **know **that's not true!"

Letting out a short yell, Abeloth releases another bolt of lightning from her mouth, which Adam quickly counters with his own, causing the two individual blasts of electricity to collide in a blinding and also dazzling array of light that shook the area around them. As strong and proficient as he was with this skill, Adam knew that Abeloth was **infinitely** better and would soon overwhelm if unless he thought fast. Out of the right, his eye spot a dislodged medium sized boulder. Focusing, his mind caught the stone and flung it towards the intersection of the two beams of light, releasing the third intense explosion he'd experienced throughout this intense duel which sent him flying back towards a wall to his right with a resounding thud. He form then slumped over and fell face first to kiss the ground beneath him.

* * *

Back at Mortis, the battle between Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka continued, as well as the fight between Mephiles and Ashla. Ahsoka was using the new powers that the Son had given her with great effect as she was capable of standing up against both of the two Jedi quite well. Anakin himself was somewhat impressed Ahsoka was doing this - however he wondered just how much was the power Mephiles had given her.

Anakin delivered a Force-Push which sent Ahsoka back, however she used her Lightsabers to dig into the ground to slow herself down.

"Any suggestions?" Anakin asked Obi-wan.

"Yes," Obi-Wan stated as he reached for something on his belt, "We cut her free!"

He then drew out what at first looked like a blade's hilt, however suddenly it was surrounded by blue and white fire, as a full blade appeared on it which had a faint electrical glow to it.

"What the hell is that?" Anakin asked, shocked seeing the new weapon his Master now held.

"Ashla gave it to me," Obi-Wan said, "She says it can kill Mephiles, it's the only weapon that can!"

Suddenly, Ahsoka let out an inhuman growl, drawing both of their attention as they turned to see her glaring at the blade

"_**WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?**_" She demanded, speaking as if there were two voices. When they were silent, she snarled "_**GIVE IT TO ME!**_" And she once again rose her blades and charged.

* * *

The two Force Incarnations continued their duel, with each occasionally tackling and charging towards the other. Then, out from Mephiles' beastly mouth came a radiant and deadly blast of Lightning which rocketed its way dead on towards his sibling.

Ashla raised a claw up in time to create an invisible Force based shield that seemed to absorb the blow of the attack, right before she redirected right back towards its creator.

Mephiles felt the burn of his own attack singe and gnaw at his skin as he fell to the floor, his form reverting back to its humanoid state while Ashla lowered gently down doing the same with hers.

With a primal yell, the Fanged God let loose another, but more powerful blast of lightning, which Ashla began to block once again.

As the Light Side Incarnation edged closer and closer towards her brother while still managing to hold her own against his assault..

"_**STOP THIS!**_" A loud voice bellowed from behind them.

Both turned to see their Father before he sent them BOTH flying with a wave of his hand. The two crashed through the yellow glass-paned windows, causing the three Jedi to dart away from where they stood as the the two siblings collided hard with the ground below.

Mephiles was the first to manage to rise, giving off an angry scowl the likes of which could **never **be rivaled as his Father landed several feet away beside the rotting brown tree in the center of the courtyard.

"So glad you could make it to our little party, Father." He exclaims before Lighting shot out from his fingertips towards him.

Equin replicated his Daughter's ability to negate it perfectly, but appeared to have trouble maintaining it for long.

"You will stop this!"

"**MAKE ME!**"

The two Jedi Knights pick themselves up from the surprise of what happened a few seconds ago to see Mephiles advance on his Father.

"You are too weak for me, old man. You mean **nothing **to me, anymore."

And suddenly, the power and intensity of his attack finally become too overwhelming for the Elder One to take. His shield was shattered as lightning danced around his body while he fell to the ground seething in agony. Mephiles capitalized on this as he hopped up forward, and began decimating his Father with a torrent of red lightning.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, catching his attention as he lifted up the Sword "Now!"

He tossed the Blade towards Anakin… but unfortunately as Anakin raised his hand to grab the sword, Ahsoka ran between them and grabbed it herself, before she landed near Mephiles side. She cast a glance back at her Master, and smirked as she showed the blade of mockingly. She then stood up, as Mephiles walked over to her, smirking in approval.

"Everything has transpired exactly as I planned," he said, as Equin stood up, his eyes widened as he saw the blade in Ahsoka's hands.

"You… showed them the Altar?" He asked, as he looked at Ashla, who was being helped to her feet by Obi-Wan.

"I'm Sorry, Father..." She said, "I didn't know how else to stop him!"

"Oh, don't feel bad, Ashla." Her brother said to her in an almost mocking tone and staring intently towards his weakened Father. "Now I have what I need to set us free from this world for **good**."

For a split second, Ahsoka begin to wince in slight pain with her eyes closed shut

* * *

(**24. "Voldemort's End" - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (soundtrack))**

Adam slowly managed to pick himself up from the intense force that downed him for a short period to see Abeloth gazed directly at him.

"You should count yourself lucky that you still have a single **normal **form in which to live. My husband, my own family took one look at how I am and wanted nothing more to do with me."

"And you **truly **believe that?"

"_**YES!**_"

With that, the Force Entity began to fling dozens of stone projectiles towards the teen, and whatever of those he dodged and weaved away from were soon followed by large Force Blasts. These he barely managed to flick away with his hands.

"We'll I **DON'T! **I think that if they wanted you destroyed, they would have simply done that the moment you transformed! Instead they created **all of this **to contain you from the galaxy, even though it would have been safer then to just eradicate you on the spot, so why **didn't **they?"

"They wanted to spite and torture me even more!"

"No, they didn't. It's because they **loved **you, Abella. They **STILL **love you even to this day. Do you not remember that?"

With his piercing and firm words, he managed to get closer and closer to Abeloth's form.

"SHUT UP!" She says with her face actually becoming concerned.

"You **need **to remember!"

"Keep away from me!"

"**REMEMBER!**"

Adam thrust his hand forward to touch the swirling entity, his hand radiating with a yellow glow.

Suddenly, Abeloth's eyes widen to their full extent as if viewing something only she could witness as her mouth turns agap.

"Equin…" She utters. "Ashla… Mephiles… my loves… wha- what… have I done? I'm… I'm so sorry."

As soon as those words left her, a gust of Force based wind funneled throughout the area while her gas-based body began to crack open, giving of blinding bursts of light that forced Adam to shield his eyes.

As the cracks around her form continued to spread, the Force Entity continued to stare into seemingly nothing, letting the light slowly engulf her. When they had finally spread all around her, she turned her face up towards the ceiling right before a gigantic beam of light erupted where she once was and tore through it into the sky above. The result of which released a massive repulse of energy headed straight for him. With literally no time to run, Adam raised his hands to attempt to block it, just as it impacted.

* * *

Adam's eyes burst open with a sharp inhale of air. He was back inside the phone booth outside the hospital as his vision suddenly confirmed with a few quick glances around as he panted and breathed rapidly from what just happened. Taking one last deep breath, he managed to get a grip of himself.

He did it. He didn't actually think he'd be **this **successful, but he actually **succeeded **in reaching out towards an ancient and powerful Force Entity that supposedly before today was considered beyond help.

Suddenly, his eyes dart up towards the black and colorless void that was the night sky. They found a long white star glistening among the dark right before it seemed to dash away into its endless confines.

Something hits his mind like a ton of bricks.

"Ahsoka." He whispers.

He picks himself from his seated position to thrust open the door and rush out of the phone booth.

The engines of Asajj's escape pod roar to life as the bulky square shaped transport raises into the sky and rockets away. Back on the ground, however, stood the same man from before, now holding a datapad of sort sort that seemed to give off a loud and continuous beep. He stared directly at the spot the vessel once occupied with determination in his brown eyes.

* * *

There Ahsoka stood, holding in her hands a weapon that could bring chaos and discord to the Force with one swipe. And all Mephiles had to say to get **his **hands on it was

"Give it to me, child."

The Togruta teen tilts her head back to view her Master looking more distraught and afraid than ever.

"Ahsoka, no! Please!"

"_Ahsoka…"_

She winced once again with her eyes closing to filter out the pain.

"_Ahsoka, please… I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I never noticed how you were feeling until now. But don't do this… come back.. please.." _

"Please… don't do this, Ahsoka… I…

"_I love you._"

"I love you."

While her eyes remained shut, it felt as if a tense pressure inside her brain had suddenly vanished, once again giving it focus and clarity of her surroundings.

"I said GIVE ME THE DAGGER! **NOW!**" Mephiles screamed towards her.

(**Suggested Track: The Tide Turns/The Death of Darth Maul. Start at 1:54 and end at 2:08.**)

Ahsoka turned her entire body around to meet her Master's eyes.

"Sorry, Anakin." She said to him, as he noticed the color of her skin and eyes began to revert back to their normal states. "But I have a **new **master now."

Right as her eyes regain their natural blue hue, she winks towards him with her right eye with a smile. She then quickly turns with the end of the blade ready to impale Mephiles on the spot.

"**STOP!**"

The voice that had caused both Ahsoka and Mephiles to turn their heads in shock was female. And it was clear in his widened red eyes that the Dark Side Incarnation had heard it once before.

Everyone soon looks to see what the two others had: a glowing white orb slowly reaching down to the ground as a pleasant looking white mist emanated from all around it.

"It **can't **be." Ashla says to herself.

"Abella?" Equin utters.

"Mother?" Mephiles whispers in shock.

The three Ones gather around the sphere of light which soon begins to take a more concrete form. Once it had finished, there stood a beautiful Human looking woman with long curly blonde hair, eyes of bright cyan blue and a simplistic robe with pure white designated on the left and a dark blue on the right separated by a red and blue horizontal stripe that reached from her neck all the way down to her feet.

"Obi-Wan.." Anakin managed to say to his old mentor. "Who.. is **that**?"

"I think… that is the Mother."

After what seemed like an eternity of starting into each other's eyes, Equin raised a careful hand to caress and stroke upon Abella's illuminating face.

"H- how is this possible?"

"The Force **truly is **a marvel, my love." She answers. "I didn't think it possible at first either. But someone ended up proving me wrong. A lone Jedi no older than that girl over there came before me, determined to find the long buried Light within me. Though at first I resisted, he managed to awaken memories I had long since forgotten. Of my family and how much I had loved them. Once I had regained that, I was finally able to balance the powers of Light and Dark within me and became what you see here before you."

"I… I am **so **sorry for what I did. I hesitated, I should have thought the situation through more instead of rushing to conta-"

"It's alright, Equin." The Mother said softly while holding her beloved's face with her delicate hands. "You did what you thought was right. What matters is we are together again, **all **of us. This time for **good**."

(**SW: The Force Unleashed II OST - The Rebellion's Victory and Finale**. **End at 1:51**)

She turned to meet the eyes of her Son, whom still looked towards her, still believing this to be out of a dream.

"M.. Mother?" He said with tears forming in his red eyes.

"Yes, Mephiles. It is me. I've missed you so very much, my Son."

As Abella reached her hands to lightly grasp her son's shoulders, he no longer holds back the tears of joy of finally being able to embrace her after 1 million years. Equin and Ashla appear beside them to join the the happy reunion of their family.

"I.. I let my mind and heart grow dark with the thought that we'd never see you again. I was angry at Father for not seeing it in time, angry at Ashla for not saying anything in protest and angry at myself for fear that… that it might have been **my fault **for it occurring in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one who wondered out loud at what powers could come from both the Font **and** the Pool. I didn't think that you would attempt to… I'm so sorry."

"Mephiles, what I did was **no **fault of your at all. It was **my **choice to do what I chose to do. I realized this as my heart soon opened up again. And nothing you do can **ever **stop me from loving you for all eternity."

"But… what I've done in anger since then…" He says glancing toward Ahsoka.

"If you feel guilt.. then **face **it."

Getting up, the Fanged God approaches the Togruta teen with a guilt and pain ridden expression.

"I don't expect it to ever **begin **to make up for what I've done, but… I express my deepest apologies and hope that you can find it in you to forgive me."

Ahsoka couldn't believe her lekku. Here was the literal Incarnation of the Dark Side of the Force **apologizing **for his actions. Thinking back to to what Savage said a week ago, she responds by extending her hand towards him with a smile upon her face.

"Not a problem." She say to him

Not hesitating, Mephiles accepts the young Padawan's gesture with his own hand.

Equin then walks over toward the two while facing the Togruta teen.

"A word, if I may, Young Tano?"

Nodding, she walks along with him as Mephiles heads back to speak more with his Mother and Sister.

The Father looks to make sure no one else was present before speaking with her.

"I don't know who your friends beyond the Outer Rim are, but to them, especially to the boy who helped bring Abella back to me, I wish to extend my deepest and sincerest thanks. I had brought the Chosen One here to watch over my children and ensure that the Galaxy would be safe, but now that my wife has returned, that may no longer be needed."

With a short "Oh," Ahsoka realized the stone dagger that she still gripped in her right hand.

"I guess this should be returned to you." She says reaching to hand it to the Elder One.

He gave it a glance for about five seconds and then spoke once more.

"Keep it. Let it serve as a token of my appreciation."

"But… you don't need it?"

"Oh I do… but I suspect you and your friends will need to **more**. It is yours to do as you please."

Equin then waves his hands to beckon Anakin and Obi-Wan to join them.

"I am **deeply **sorry for involving all of you in this. Especially **you**, Young Tano. Things did not transpire as originally planned, but in the end... " He glances back to see his beloved wife talk with his two children. "It turned out for the better. And now, we must say farewell."

"It was truly an honor to meet you." Obi-Wan says with a short bow which Anakin and Ahsoka are smart to copy.

"I don't suppose we'll see each other again?" Anakin asks

The Father can only chuckle lightly in response. "Even **I **cannot say for certain. But know this: wherever you go, no matter what path fate has you travel down, so long as we stand, the Force **will indeed **be with you."

Equin raises his hand, and a bright engulfing light begins to shine and overtake the area.

* * *

"General Skywalker, come in."

Anakin slowly picked himself up at the sound of the familiar voice of his trusted Clone Captain.

He, along with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka could see that they sat once again in the shuttle that had landed on Mortis; the view of its cockpit displaying the same part of space they had started from.

"We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?"

"Yes sir, standing by. We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment."

"A **moment**?" Anakin says with a quiet chuckle. "We've been gone more than a moment, Rex."

"Sir, I don't understand. You'll need to explain."

(**Suggested Track: The Tide Turns/The Death of Darth Maul. Start at 2:36.**)

"You.. wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now."

As Anakin took ahold of the craft to guide it towards the Republic Cruiser, Ahsoka glanced down at the dagger given to her that she still held in her hand. Turning back, she takes one last long look at the space where the entrance to Mortis once stood, believing it to be one world that **no one **should come across without good purpose.

* * *

**February 4th, 2011, 9:31PM**

Adam sat on the side of his dark blue sheeted bed as he, along with Savage and Asajj, watched his nervous Pantoran girlfriend pace back and forth around the room with her commlink held tightly in her palm

"You said that you felt her Force Signature return, didn't you?" Adam asks her.

"Yes, but I **still **haven't heard any communication from her. We still don't know if she, Anakin and Obi-Wan have left Mortis, or if they're still there or even if they're still ali-"

At that precise moment, the silver circular shaped device began to ring.

"Or maybe she's calling right now." Riyo says to herself.

"Nah, them still being on Mortis is more likely." Adam says jokingly.

Ignoring her boyfriend's attempt at making light of the situation, she answers the call and is greatly relieved at the person who's hologram appeared.

"Hi."

"Hey. Sorry I didn't call back immediately, but I just wanted to make sure I had enough time and was far enough away to get ahold of you."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Turn around."

Quickly doing so, she sees Ahsoka coming into view underneath the doorway to Adam's bedroom.

Not wasting a moment, she full on sprints towards her and collides into her with the most emotional and heartfelt hug she could give.

"I'm sorry! I'm **so so** sorry I never knew! I should have taken into consideration how my advancement was making you feel. I should have thought whether or not you'd feel le-"

"Riyo! Riyo! It's fine. It's alright." She says to her best friend in an attempt to calm her. "I wasn't myself when I said all of that. I mean, sure I **do **kind of feel like that, but it doesn't **nearly **matter as much as still being your friend. I don't care **how **good I do or don't become. As long as I still have you, **all **of you, that's the **real **strength in the Force that I really need."

Riyo smiled widely as they soon separated from their tearful hug.

"I'm still curious though… what would have happened if I **didn't **try and contact you through the Force?"

Both of them looked to the TV set on the entertainment center.

"Why don't we find out?" Ahsoka answered.

***15 minutes later***

"Wow…" Riyo manages to say.

"Huh. Well that was…" Savage begins to say as Asajj then completed his sentence with a

"Dark."

"Yeah, **that**."

"I don't even want to **begin **to imagine what killing Ashla would do to the Jedi, or even the Force in general for that matter." Adam voices. "And you know what really scares me? We're not even done. There's **another **episode in this arc."

Everyone looked to the teen with horrified expressions all symbolizing the same amount of sheer terror of imagining more after what they just viewed.

"But personally, I think we've hit our crazy and weird s**t quota for the night. And for the moment, since I was able to restore Abella back to sanity, I don't think we need to worry about Mephiles planning another "Mortis Redemption" scheme either."

"Wait," Ahsoka asks. "Mortis Redemption?"

"It's a reference here." Riyo answers. "You try to focus on solving **all **of them too hard, your head's going to explode."

"Ah. Thanks for that image."

"Anytime. I think I need a stiff drink after all of this… and by **that**, I mean something high in melatonin to help me sleep."

The Pantoran teen gets up and heads out the bedroom door.

"Yeaaaah, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't need a couple painkillers after the crap that just happened tonight." Asajj says out loud. "Savage, you want to help me look?"

"You had me at "painkillers." Is his response.

The two Dathormirians soon leave the room as well, as only Ahsoka and Adam are left.

"Can't they just use the Force to calm themselves down?" Adam asks her.

"I think the Force is too busy trying to calm **itself **down after tonight." The Togruta teen responded. "Oh, yeah! Speaking of which, Equin wanted me to have **this**."

Pulling out a familiar looking hilt, the human teen's eyes widen towards it as the blade began to form with its usual bluish haze.

"He let you have **that**?" Adam says in disbelief.

"He said we would probably need it more that he did." She answered.

Looking back down at the weapon older than the universe itself, she then places it in her friend's hands.

"And **I **personally think you deserve it the most. It was **you **that brought Abella back which also led to Mephiles having a change of heart. All **I **did was manage to **not die**."

"Ahsoka…"

"**Don't**. I've already made up my mind that I want you to keep it and that's that."

After a few seconds of mentally deliberation, he simply nodded his head in understanding.

"By the way, I met Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan and I were separated from Skyguy."

"Oh, that's cool."

"He.. sort of thought that I should talk to you about something."

"And that is…?"

"The fact that you once had a crush on me."

Oh. **This **should prove interesting.

After a few seconds of silence, Adam gives his response.

(**Suggested Track: Dragon Ball Kai Soundtrack - Tatakai no Hateni. And yes, I KNOW I've used this track about three times now. I promise this'll be the LAST time I use it in this fic if you guys want me to stop. That isn't going to stop me from using it in OTHERS though.**)

"Ok, yes. I had a crush on you ever since the Clone Wars movie came out three years ago. I'll admit it; I thought you were **awesome**! And I **still do**, just…

"Just not in the same way as before."

"Yeah… that. I suppose that's due to Riyo coming along. I didn't hold her character in Clone Wars in higher regards as yours, but when I actually spent time with her in real life, I began to see how much of an amazing, talented and beautiful girl she is. She's the kind of girl I only **dreamed **of being with until now. While that had developed, I suppose whatever similar feelings I had towards you just didn't add up in comparison. I'm not going to lie when I say that had **you **crashed down alongside Riyo, I probably would have tried to get to know you as well as I know Riyo now, but **as of **now, I just don't see that."

"And that's just fine with me."

"Wait, it **is**?"

"Sure. What I said to Riyo on Mortis wasn't in jealousy because I missed the chance to be with **you **specifically, it was because I was upset that I hadn't found a person I feel towards the same way Riyo does with you. Maybe I just need to keep trying and hope that it'll happen in the future."

"You'll find the right person, Ahsoka. I mean, if there's hope for someone like me, you're practically guaranteed."

They both laugh at Adam's attempt at self-humor.

"Well, I definitely know that Riyo's the luckiest girl in the universe to be with someone like you."

Ahsoka then surprises his a bit by planting a small kiss on his right cheek.

Adam responds in kind by giving his friend a gently hug which Ahsoka kindly accepts.

"Oh right! Almost forgot. I met my future self like in the episode."

"Nice! What did you two talk about?"

"Well, she didn't warn me about Anakin, so that's a relief, but she **did **advise us to keep a close watch on what our interactions and changes of the future will do in the long run."

"She **really **needed to tell us that at this stage of the game?"

"Eh, she was probably just being careful. There was something about Lux Bonteri that she mentioned, but I honestly wasn't listening that hard. Though I **do **specifically remember one thing: she told me **NOT **to watch an Earth video called "Two Girls, One Cup."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"You know about it?"

"Yes, I know about it. I haven't **seen **it, but I can imagine that that's probably a good thing."

"Then tell me about it."

"Yeah, um, no."

"C'mon"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said **no**, Ahsoka!"

"PLEAAASE?"

"**NO!**"

She gives a short pout before getting up to leave the room saying "I'll just ask Riyo then."

"OK, FINE! Just… just promise you're not ever going to watch it, ok?"

"I SWEAR I'm not going to."

"Alright, it's about.."

At that moment, she leans in close so that her lekku picked up the hushed whispers from his mouth, all while her eyes and face began to contort with disgust and shock.

"I'm sorry, **WHAT**?!"

"Hey, you asked."

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's just…. **EWWW! KRIFFING EWWW!**"

"Yeah, I think it's that among **other **reasons that aliens stay the hell away from us. I mean what can **your **galaxy ever produce that's even close to the level of disgusting that **that's** on?"

"Well, to be fair, I can think of some pictures I came across on the Holonet of some Hutts-"

"OK, NEVERMIND!"

Despite this, the two share in a good laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Whatever was between the two, it was clear they weren't going to stop being friends anytime soon.

* * *

Just outside, the man from before was sitting outside the house, however now instead of civilian-looking clothing, he now wore White and Blue Phase-I ARC Trooper Clone Armor, minus a helmet for the time being. The figure peeked through the closed bedroom window, as he could see inside several figures. From his limited view, he could make out three figures, but he could only identify one, who caused his eyes to widen: Asajj Ventress.

"Son of a bitch..." he whispered, before he made a small smirk "Found you."

However, suddenly, he heard the sound of engines, as he looked up and to his surprise, he watched as a Delta-7B took off into the air, and up into the atmosphere.

"Huh?" He asked, "Where did you…?"

The figure shook his head,

"Need to report this." He said, as he dashed away until he was a few yards away from the house. He then brought up a comm-link, as he activated it.

"Base, this is Alpha-13, Kal you reading me?"

There was a short pause on the Comm.

"_We're reading you Alpha,_" an old man's voice said. "_What is it? Jordan and the others just came back, something up?_"

"I've found Ventress," Alpha-13 whispered into the Comm, "She's living in some house here in Connecticut like we thought… I don't think the people living here know exactly who she is yet."

There was a long pause, before suddenly there was a new voice on the Comm.

"_Alpha, this is Jordan Tackett, Callsign Darth Saren…_" the younger voice said, "_Tell me what you know._"

* * *

To say Dooku was shocked at the moment would be the **crowned** king of understatements.

He may have lost transmission in the sensor for about a second, but as soon as it picked back up long enough for Tano to relay to her friends what had occurred, **where** it occurred, and the being **directly responsible **for it occurring, and coupled with the **TREMENDOUS **flux in the Force he felt about thirty minutes ago and **still **felt the brunt of even now, he was **beyond **taken off guard at the moment.

Abeloth. The Bringer of Chaos. Second only to the Ones themselves. **He **had brought her back to the Light. **Alone**. The sheer skill and power this boy displayed was **truly **beginning to scare him, and only Yoda and Sidious had been able to do that up until now.

And speaking of a two-faced, egomaniacal and psychopathic madman, the Holo-Projector began to ring.

"Oh, Force." The Count said with his hand firmly planted over his face. Bringing himself together, he pressed the return button and sure enough, the Dark Lord's small blue image appeared before him. And he instantly had to repress the overwhelming urge to smack it with his hand like an annoying and ugly insect.

"Master." He said to him.

"Lord Tyranus. You've felt same disturbance in the Force as I have, have you not?"

"I have."

"Did you receive any transmissions from Young Tano during this event?"

At that moment, Dooku decided that if Sidious wasn't aware of how an ancient and primordial Force Entity more powerful than even he was redeemed, what did it hurt **his **agenda?

"I **did not**. Nor did any transmissions occur immediately after."

"Hmm… most troubling. I will have to take further research into the matter. I trust that you know what is needed to be done without me reminding you?"

"Of course, My Lord."

"Good. Report back to me when you have something then."

To his relief, Sidious' hologram disappeared from his sight.

"Humph, you deluded old fool." He says to himself proudly. "Too wrapped up in your own sense of power to notice my choice of words. Now it's time to attend to something I should have attended to **long ago**."

Pressing the Holo-Projector's activation switch once again, the form of a T-series tactical droid soon appeared.

"Yes, My Lord?" The droid asked in its typical monotone voice.

"Commander, prepare the Prototypes. They are to be updated and ready for combat by midday tomorrow. Failure to comply will result in **your **deactivation. Is that unclear?"

"No, My Lord. They shall be prepared in time."

"For what I have planned, they had **better **be."

* * *

**End of Ch 22. And Thank God for it. I'm really glad that this is out of the way so that I can move on to OTHERS that I really want to do. And of course, I have to give credit where credit is due, so, take a bow, Jorn!**

**117Jorn: Hello Everyone! 117Jorn here, and I'd just want to say I LOVED working on OOTB with Alex here, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have wrote Fighting for the Future. Trust me when I say BOTH of our fics are going to be EPIC in chapters to come! And expect many more crosses in FFTF! But until then... MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

**Thx, Jorn. And also, something interesting about the Mortis arc, in the pre-development stage, Darth Bane and Darth Revan were set to make an appearance. Why the HELL didn't we see THAT?! No, you go back to the drawing board and start over, Filloni, I wanna see Revan! **

**And a couple of things I want to address here and now. No, I AM NOT more powerful than Abeloth/Abella in this story. I was able to hold off her attacks for a good while, but even then, I wouldn't have lasted much longer, so don't go calling HAX and Gary Stu on me for something I was smart enough to avoid. **

**Also, some of you MAY think my choice of words on the bullies I know are a bit unfair and lacking sympathy, but consider this: One of those kids got into a near fatal car wreck while UNDER THE INFULENCE with his younger brother in the passenger seat. And when I asked about it, he replied "Yeah, it was a sweet wreck." Tell me, does this sound like the kind of person that is deserving of even A SCRAP of something resembling the human emotion known as sympathy? ...Darth Vader, your thoughts?**

**Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOO!**

**I thought so. Now, next chapter, Dooku has decided enough is enough and sends for a more ELITE and specially trained arsenal to face the gang and me on Earth. But an unexpected individual sweeps in at the time to lend a helping hand? Who is it? What's attacking us? Do I REALLY need to tell you how to try and find out by now? Tune in later for the answers, and be sure to check out 117's Fighting for the Future for more updates and reads when I'm not around. Seriously, go and do that, you'll thank me for it.**

**Later!**

_**^_^ JAC**_


	24. Update: Stop asking for updates

**Hey, this is an update to serve two purposes: 1. I'm not dead, and 2. I DO in fact plan on updating as soon as possible. As I've probably said before, real life concerns have gotten in the way and writing for me has been a little slow. For the last few months last year, it was school, and as of recently, it was a combination of writer's block, lack of inspiration (Not sure if those are one in the same.) and recent anxiety I've been forced to deal with. Stuff like that tends to make it hard for me to update. What I'm basically trying to say here is that I WILL get Ch 23 up and ready as soon as I can, but constant messages asking "When is it going to be up? Are you still writing it?" ARE NOT going to speed the process along. If ANYTHING, they'll damper my mood and make it go SLOWER because it'll feel like a chore and not something fun, and when it stops being fun for me, it gets harder for me to update. Now here's a short preview of the next ch to keep you guys busy until it's ready. **

**Enjoy!**

_**JAC ^_^**_

* * *

Quinlan Vos knew right from the get-go that he WASN'T what most Jedi were. Or rather, he wasn't what they WANTED them to be. Even before he joined the Order, he had known pain and struggle to a degree he wished NO ONE in the galaxy would have to go through. But the one thing that probably secretly haunted him the most was that he felt like he didn't even know himself half the time. He had the highly illegal and dangerous substance called glitteryll to thank for that. When on a mission with his Padawan, Aayla Secura, they were both dosed with enough of the deadly drug to nearly wipe out EVERY ONE of their memories. And although Aalya's Twi'lek anatomy eventually allowed her to recover her past experiences and personality, Vos wasn't as fortunate.

While he was frequently reminded of his past and exploits through those who knew him, his former Master Tholme being one of them, the man they described came across to him as a different person ENTIRELY. And should he ever recover the memories of his past life, he doubted very seriously that they would change the man and Jedi he was today. His trials and hardships that happened the past few months would most definitely see to that. He had one too many encounters with the Dark Side than he cared to admit, one that involved him striking down his own great aunt in vengeance for playing a part in murdering his mother and father. And while he was able to come to terms with what he had done, it was apparent that a good majority of his Jedi peers saw him as a rogue, one who could very easily fall to the Dark Side and pose a threat to their precious and pure status quo. What hypocrites that made them in his eyes. Even the most experienced and revered of Knights and Masters could be tempted and fall if the conditions were right. He could bring up an entire mental list of individuals that included Exar Kun, Ulic Qel-Droma, Revan and Malak, Bastila Shan, Darth Traya and of course the current most wanted man in the galaxy. And even if some didn't completely turn, there were some that he knew carried troubled pasts that could be seen by uptight and traditionalist Jedi as "pathways" to the Dark Side. Ki-Adi Mundi lost his entire family when his homeworld was razed by the Separatists, Obi-Wan saw his Master and surrogate father stabbed right in front of him, and then there was Anakin. He may have managed to keep whatever was troubling him a secret from most of the Council, but he knew first hand how a wounded and hurt man acted. He kept his distance from the Jedi when he could, he often was seen tinkering with the ships and machines of the Temple Hanger to occupy his time, and after long and tiresome missions, he just seemed to disappear for a good 2 weeks. He had secrets; that much was certain to him. But were they truly his to know?

Snapping out of his troubled thoughts and back into the events outside, the doors to the High Council Chambers slide back as every Jedi sitting inside turned to meet their visitor.

"Master Vos." Mace Windu said addressing him. "Glad you made it. We've saved you a seat."

Vos certainly wasn't going to get used to this anytime soon. Being referred to as "Master" made him feel uneasy enough. Now he took over the seat on the High Council that his former Padawan previous held a few months back, before she and a young Padawan just inexplicably vanished from the face of existence months ago. The only reason he chose to accept Mace's offer to take her place until she returned or was found was because he felt a great deal of care and respect for her and the stance she took while on the Council. She may have seemed impulsive and quick to make decisions, but he knew her well enough to know she could best analyze all aspects of the situation at hand without being lost in the Jedi's precious by the book protocol. He'd do his best to fill in and take the same approach until she returned, but he prayed to the Force it happen soon.

Taking his seat, his turned to his left to notice a certain dirty blonde haired Jedi sitting nearby.

Anakin Skywalker on the High Council was certainly not something he expected to see in this lifetime. There was also a blue-domed R2 unit that often was seen accompanying him and the men of the 501st standing a few inches behind him. Before he could ask the other members why, the automated shades began to close, surrounding the chamber in a shadowy aura before the deluxe sized Holo-Projector came alive before them in the form of the Galactic Map.

"As all of you are no doubt aware," The middle aged Korun Jedi began. "Master Secura and Padawan Barriss Offee disappeared approximately four months ago on a mission to locate Senator Riyo Chuchi who had vanished roughly around the same time."

Turning to his longtime green colleague, Master Yoda pointed towards a section of the map that had now been enlarged for better focus. "Last known recorded position of theirs this is." He said as the map showed a blinking green dot a little ways away from a red orb labeled in Aurebesh as Ratataka. "Their trace heads several parsecs past Ratataka. Then vanishes it does. Suspect we do that they have ventured into the Unknown Regions, where no known established Republic outpost exists to locate their current position."

"Then are we to assume that the Senator, Master Secura and Padawan Offee are already lost to us?" The Kel-Dor Jedi Plo Koon asks.

"Not necessarily." The blue Hologram of Mirialan Master Luminara Unduli responded. Even parsecs away from the Temple on a mission to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, she found the time in between battles to report to her fellow Council members. "We've forgotten to include the likely possibility that they have landed and taken refuge on a peaceful and/or isolated world. And should there be a threat to their safety, Barriss is nothing if not resourceful and adaptable."

"And the same goes for Aayl- I mean, Master Secura." The Nautolan Kit Fisto adds. "She's survived the crash landing she, Padawan Tano and Anakin experienced on the planet Maridun and survived drowning during the Battle of Kamino."

"Didn't she receive a little help in that last event you mentioned?" Vos responded to him, deciding to add at least a little humor into the situation.

"My point is…" Kit continued while giving the Kiffar Jedi a short and sharp glance. "Is that both of these Jedi are strong, resilient and far from being unable to fend for themselves."

"The fact still remains, Master Fisto," Mace picks back up. "Is that they've not been heard from since they departed. Therefore, we come the decision of whether or not to send another Jedi to go search for them."

"While finding them is clearly a priority," Obi-Wan speaks for the first time throughout the whole meeting. "I'm not sure if it is wise to send more than one Jedi. More reports of attacks and sieges by the Separatists are coming in by the hour, which require we send capable Jedi to aide on the battlefield."

"Then who to send do we?" Yoda asks.

All of the Council fell into a collective silence with careful thought about this query. Until one rose from their seat to announce very clearly. "I'll go."

All the rest of the Council turned for the second time today towards Vos. Mace practically saw it coming half a mile away.

"Even after my brush with amnesia on Nar Shaddaa, my Force Bond with my former Padawan remained intact to allow me to locate her. I feel this can aid me in finding her as well as Padawan Offee and the Senator."

"Taking out the slim probability that they and Senator Chuchi are indeed on the same planet," The Korun Jedi responded to his informal apprentice. "There has been concern about your… relationship with Master Secura."

"With all do respect, Master Windu, this isn't about any attachment to a former student, this is about locating an invaluable Jedi Master who has proven to be a formidable tactician on the battlefield and has therefore proven instrumental in ending conflicts in favor of the Republic. And as for Padawan Offee, she is one of the Order's well known and accomplished Healers, who hasn't even been promoted to Knighthood. To abandon her whilst she is still in training would go against a great majority of the Jedi Code."

As much of a "wild card" and a rebel that he was, even Mace couldn't ignore how much weight and truth Vos' words held. After no doubt giving the idea a serious amount of thought, as indicated by his two hands folded across each other with both his eyes shut, he reopened them both as he gazed back towards the Kiffar Master.

"Very well. All in favor?"

To his and Vos' surprise, all 11 distinct hands rose in the air.

"It's decided then. I advise that you bring any essentials that you'd need before departing, along with a SMALL squadron of Clones should you come across conflict."

"I already have a particular group in mind, Master."

At that point, the little astromech behind Anakin began beeping as whistling towards Anakin in a rushed but at the same time EXTREMELY quiet tone.

"Wait, what?" The young Jedi said the the droid in shock.

"Skywalker, if that droid of yours is going to be a distraction, we'll have no choice but to remov-"

"I apologize, Master. But with your permission..." Anakin turns back to face his faithful droid companion with concern before facing the Jedi Master. "I wish to lend R2 to Master Vos while he undertakes this mission."

"It was to my understanding that when the Chancellor requested your "appointment" to the Council, that there be a droid on session to record and document these meetings for future reference."

"With respect, Master, there are PLENTY of droids who can just as easily take this role. And my unit has seen COUNTLESS missions and battles long before the War had begun. I feel he'd be of more use to Master Vos in aiding in his search along with making needed repairs than simply recording Council meetings."

"I have to agree with Anakin on this, Master Windu. R2 would be of MUCH valuable assistance to this mission." Obi-Wan soon adds.

"Very well then. If there is nothing else required that need be brought up-"

"Actually, Master" Vos interjected. "I can think of something."

"Then say it."

"I may require a translator to come along in case the natives of whatever world I'm headed to aren't "on the same page."

"You would need a droid that is fluent and up to date with EVERY known form of communication if you hope for them to understand you." Mace responded.

At that moment, Anakin raises his hand slowly while uttering an almost nervous "Uhh..."

Sighing, the Korun Jedi turned his back towards the younger Knight. "Let me guess, Skywalker. You know of such a droid."

"I do."

"Let ME guess: is it that talkative gold-plated protocol droid of Senator Amidala's?" Plo asked.

Anakin's right eyebrow cocked. "Yes. If you wouldn't mind, Master Plo, how are YOU familiar with this droid?"

"Both your astromech and the Senator's droid accompanied a clone garrison I led to provide relief supplies to the people of Aleen. R2, being a droid that communicates through the beeps and whistles of Binary, was surprisingly the quietest of the two. Whoever programmed that droid definitely did not consider the fact that a protocol droid is actually meant to stop talking at some point."

Only Obi-Wan noticed that his apprentice gave off an expression of embarrassment towards the Kel-Dor's choice of words.

"But I will not lie; he was indeed instrumental in communicating with a group of sentients that didn't speak a lick of Basic. Though a word of advice to you, Master Vos: if you choose to bring this droid with you, bring ear plugs. I only wish such existed for my species."

And then another rarity was presented in this particular council meeting that Vos wasn't at all expecting: everyone gave a short chuckle. Imagine that, Jedi are indeed capable of a sense of humor.

"In any case," Mace said returning the meeting to "boring mode." "I'll contact Senator Amidala to ask if she would mind the use of her droid one more time."

"Considering the fact that it will assist in locating her friend, Senator Chuchi, in addition to two lost Jedi, I personally don't think that will be a problem." Anakin says.

"Then if that is all," Yoda speaks out loud to everyone. "Adjourned this meeting is."

The blinds across the wide glass windows retracted to let the bright rays of Coruscant's sun soak into the chambers once again as all the council members rose from their respective seats to exit through the now open double doors.

As R2 sped off alongside Vos to prep for their mission, Anakin paced behind his former Master to deliver a small tap on his shoulder, signaling for his head to turn and face him.

"I'm guessing you noticed my reaction to when Master Plo mentioned 3P0's "anonymous" creator."

"To be fair, Master Plo did have a decent argument. DID it ever occur to you to program that droid with a less chatty personality?"

"Hey, considering what I had to reassemble him with at the time, I'm surprised I got as far as I did. His personality was there probably LONG before I ever found him... actually, it might explain how he got trashed in the first place."

"I can only assume his previous owner decided DESTROYING him would be easier than simply wiping his memory."

"You seriously think he drove them that nuts?"

"Anakin, don't take this personally, but whenever I have to spend more than a minute with him, I CONSTANTLY have to repress the urge to rip my own ears off."

The younger Knight not surprisingly grimaced at this remark. "Force, Master. I don't think even I annoyed you that much."

"You had your fair share, my old apprentice, but even you knew when it was appropriate to speak and when it wasn't. I can't say for certain how long Master Vos can last with him at his side. Oh, and I know that it wasn't your idea to let R2 accompany him. You face said it all."

"And none of the other Council members managed to notice because…"

"Because they don't know you nearly half as well as I do."

His old Master had a fair point there.

"R2's always been an interesting droid. He, like 3P0, seemed to have the personality he has now long before I ever met him. And in all honesty, Master, I don't see him as just a piece of emotionless property the way others do. He can think for himself, he has emotions that allows him to feel attached to others and imprint upon them as friends like any organic lifeform could do. That's the reason I went to find him at the Separatist listening post on Ruusan 2. And admit it, if it weren't for what that droid has done, you, Padme and even I wouldn't be here today."

As peculiar and odd as it sounded, nothing the older Jedi could say would erase the logic Anakin's last few words held. R2 did in fact save the Senator's Royal Starship when it fled the Blockade over Naboo whilst she, her crew, his Master and he were onboard. Had it not been for his quick thinking, the ship would have been blown to pieces and he wouldn't be where he was today.

"Alright. I will admit that he is a resourceful and inventive droid. I meant that with complete sincerity when I backed "your" idea to have him journey with Master Vos. And Anakin, I hope you know that I wasn't too fond to making that sort of call either."

"I'm personally not the one you should be apologizing to, Master."

"...I'm sorry?"

"Hey, if you're acknowledging R2's ability to harbor emotions, he should be the one you're saying this to."

"Well, I… I don't…. uggh… I swear, the turns conversations with you make, Anakin. Half the time, I end up being utterly impressed and at other times…. I don't even know."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He said with a smug grin across his face.

"Whatever makes you happy." Obi-Wan simply replied as the two men exited the Council Chambers to go about what the day had in store for them.


End file.
